De luz y oscuridad
by Mitsuki Sakamaki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la historia que conocemos hasta ahora no fuera como nos la habían contado?¿Y si Harry no llegó a estar con los Dursley y se quedó en un orfanato? (La pareja es VoldemortxHarry para los que tienen dudas)
1. El desafortunado comienzo

**Capítulo 1: El desafortunado comienzo**

**POV: Albus Dumbledore **

Aquel era un gran día para el mundo mágico, un día que marcaría un antes y después en la historia del mundo mágico, más concretamente esa misma noche había supuesto un punto de inflexión con la derrota de Tom, conocido por todos como Lord Voldemort, el señor oscuro o el que no debe ser nombrado.

No podía encontrarme más que complacido con el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Desde que Voldemort había escuchado parte de la profecía que vaticinaba su futura derrota contra un bebé había actuado solo con su orgullo y tal y como había planeado había conseguido deshacerme temporalmente de Tom, aunque nunca había esperado que mis planes se adelantarían tantos años, esos eventos solo podían ser considerados positivos.

Comprendía que para los muggles, desconocedores del peligro que suponía Tom para el mundo, pudiera ser un día más como cualquier otro en sus vidas, pero realmente toda la comunidad mágica tenía motivos para celebrar la primera de muchas victorias de la luz, por supuesto era consciente de que Tom no era tan débil como para morir por culpa de un bebé de un año de edad, pero su fuerza habría mermado considerablemente y tendría que esconderse para reponerse.

Me quedé esperando pacientemente en aquella calle muggle a que Rubeus Hagrid llegara con el pequeño niño y poder analizarle más de cerca mientras que saboreaba uno de mis preciados y deliciosos caramelos de limón.

Pensando en el pequeño y último heredero de la línea Potter supe desde que se me notificó la muerte de James y Lily que tendría que aislar al niño del mundo mágico puesto que si se criaba en un ambiente donde siempre sería alabado, consentido y con infinidad de riquezas se volvería una persona confiada y engreída como James y eso no era nada beneficioso para todos los planes que había realizado por tanto tiempo.

Necesitaba que aquel niño tuviese ciega confianza en mí, que me viera como su salvador para, de esa forma, poder manipularle sin ser cuestionado, puesto que Harry no confiaría en las palabras que otros pudieran decir y cuando llegase el momento finalmente le utilizaría para que se mataran Tom y Harry se asesinasen mutuamente, quedando él nuevamente como el gran salvador del mundo mágico, por supuesto todo aquello solo era por el bien mayor, después de todo yo había presenciado innumerables batallas contra los magos oscuros... Un par de sacrificios siempre debían ser necesarios para llegar al bien común.

Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos vi aparecer al semi-gigante Hagrid con la motocicleta que le pertenecía a Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de los Potter y el padrino del niño que Hagrid debería haber recogido.

-Señor, aquí está el pequeño Harry, tal y como me lo pidió.- sonreí siendo consciente del control que tenía sobre Hagrid, por muy cuestionable que fuese su inteligencia Hagrid me era absolutamente leal, siempre hacía cualquier cosa que le pidiese y esa era la gran virtud por la que el semi-gigante seguía siéndome de utilidad.

-Gracias, por traer el pequeño, a partir de ahora me encargo yo.- dije extendiendo los brazos para coger al pequeño que dormía bien tapado entre sus mantas, Hagrid me tendió al niño sin rechistar, aunque con algo de pesar en su rostro.

Al tenerle entre mis brazos de inmediato pude percibir la gran cantidad de magia que desprendía aquel niño. Cuando comprobé que Hagrid se había marchado de Privet Drive destapé un poco al niño examinándole cuidadosamente la frente, de ella procedía una gran cantidad de magia negra y entonces estuve completamente seguro de que el niño se había convertido en un Horrocrux de Voldemort, es decir, que tenía una parte de su alma adherida, lo que hacía mucho más sencillos todos mis planes.

Sonriendo ampliamente pasé el dedo por la frente sellando el alma de Voldemort para que se estabilizase y no escapase del bebé, además le lancé un hechizo de retención de magia viendo que seguía desprendiendo un poder extraordinario para ser un simple niño, tenía que detener completamente su crecimiento mágico para que no se desarrollasen sus poderes nunca, así sería más controlable.

Finalmente dejé al niño frente a la puerta de la casa de sus familiares en una cesta con las explicaciones necesarias para que le aceptasen, puesto que no me favorecía en lo absoluto que el niño muriese.

Al asegurarme que todo estaba en orden me marché viendo que mis planes procedían mejor de lo esperado, dudaba que algo se desviase, todo estaba perfectamente marcado y definido. Solo tendría que esperar pacientemente y observar el espectáculo hasta que volviera a alzarme victorioso.

**~TMxHP~**

**POV: Petunia Dursley**

Aquella mañana me desperté con energías renovadas, parecía ser otro perfecto día de mi vida con mi esposo y con mi pequeñito consentido Dudley, empecé a preparar la comida mientras sonreía dándome la vuelta cada poco para sonreírle a mi pequeño hombrecillo mientras que Vernon encendía la televisión en el cuarto.

Cuando acabé de preparar el desayuno y dar de comer a mi pequeñín Vernon vino a la cocina a comer con entusiasmo. Yo seguí consintiendo a mi hijo amando que fuera tan bonito, fuerte y revoltoso, era muy parecido a Vernon.

-Petunia ve a coger el correo, seguro que ya ha llegado.- me ordenó Vernon sin dejar de comer, por lo que me levanté para seguir con mis obligaciones como buena esposa que preciase y cuando finalmente abrí la puerta… No pude detenerme a tiempo…

-¡Ahhhh!-grité espantada, con una mueca de horror y una mano en el pecho queriendo controlar los latidos de mi corazón, esa tenía que ser una cruel broma de alguien. Mis ojos me tenían que estar engañando, me agaché mirando la cesta con el niño dentro y al darme cuenta de que había una carta la sostuve entre mis manos.

-¿A qué vienen esos gritos?- Vernon se acercó a mí con mal humor por mi grito, a mí no me gustaba tampoco que algún vecino nos viera así, pero no me lo había esperado.- ¿Qué hace este niño aquí?- me preguntó Vernon mirándome con el ceño fruncido hablando con brusquedad.

-Según pone en esta carta es el hijo de mi hermana Lily y ese tal Potter, parece que uno de esos fenómenos los mató, pero no pudo con este niño.- expliqué aterrorizada después de esa carta.- Quieren que nos quedemos con este monstruo… ¿Qué hacemos Vernon?- siempre había sabido que aquellos anormales no eran de fiar, pero si ese niño había podido con… esa monstruosidad y su hermana había muerto significaba que aquella aberración que tenía frente a mí era aun peor.

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos?- miré a mi marido confusa sin saber a qué se refería, parecía que él lo tenía claro, pero yo no.- Ahora mismo nos vamos a un orfanato y lo entregamos, no vamos a meternos en la vida de esos fenómenos.- dijo rojo por la rabia, asentí conforme, no quería saber nada más, quería una vida normal. Si nosotros no nos quedábamos con ese ser no tendríamos problema alguno y podríamos seguir nuestras felices vidas.

-Voy a coger a Dudley y lo dejaré con alguna vecina, tú ve preparando el coche.- le dije con ansiedad mientras vestía a Dudley con sus mejores ropas intentando evitar sus energéticos golpes.

Cuando acabé me acerqué a una de las casas de los vecinos y le pedí a la pareja que vivía allí que cuidasen de mi bebé por mí mientras que iba al hospital con Vernon. Se quedaron con Dudley y yo les agradecí con una sonrisa falsa antes de acercarme al coche y meterme en el lado del copiloto.

Vernon aceleró con prisa mientras conducía rápidamente, alejándonos para dejarle en un orfanato en el que aquel monstruo no pudiera volver a cruzarse en nuestras vidas. Después de un viaje de un poco más de dos horas le dejamos frente a las puertas de un orfanato, durante el trayecto escribí el nombre de aquel fenómeno y su fecha de nacimiento, sería lo único que haría por el recuerdo de mi hermana, aunque ella fuera tan anormal.

Si yo fuera Lily me hubiera gustado que cuidasen de mi bebé, pero no iba a responsabilizarme, no tenía ninguna clase de deuda, podía irme y olvidarme sin más. Todo había terminado, para siempre.

**~TMxHP~**

**POV: Clair Baker**

\- Es uno de esos días ¿eh?- murmuré notando lo frío que se encontraba el clima, no tenía ganas de salir al exterior con temperaturas tan bajas, pero las municiones de comidas estaban comenzando a escasear y tenía que ir a comprar algo de avena y leche como mínimo.

Mientras caminaba por el descuidado patio abrazándome a mí misma por el frío que se colaba a través de las finas capas de tela que me cubrían pude escuchar un infantil y desolado grito. Buscando el conocido llanto de algún bebé me encontré con un hermoso niño que no llegaría a los dos años en una cesta.

En mis 38 años de vida había visto a muchos niños ser abandonados, después de todo incluso yo misma había sido huérfana, pero nunca había visto un bebé como aquel, parecía que su pelo negro azabache tuvieran mechones de diferentes colores y horrorizada me di cuenta de una cicatriz que se encontraba en su frente y tampoco estaba azul por el frió, solo temblaba, gritaba y lloraba.

Acercándome más con el ceño fruncido recogí al pequeño, por muy molesta que estuviese aquél pequeño no merecía morir allí por el frío. Por muy mal que lo pasáramos todos en esa época por el aumento de huérfanos y las escasas subvenciones con las que contábamos (en definitiva teníamos un presupuesto muy reducido para poder mantener a tanto niño), que encima llegase ahora un bebé tan pequeño suponía una cantidad importante de gastos añadidos con lo que no contábamos.

Resoplé intentando dejar de darle vueltas al tema del dinero y cargué al pequeño leyendo en una escueta nota que su nombre era Harry James Potter y que su cumpleaños era el 31 de julio, no decía nada más como posibles enfermedades ni nada.

-¿Así que Harry Potter, eh?- pregunté retóricamente pensando que era un nombre curioso, al menos el apellido, pero me quedé helada al ver que el pequeño dejaba de llorar como si me comprendiese y me mirase con unos hermosos enormes brillantes ojos de un verde que nunca había visto antes y sorprendida intenté volver a hablarle a ver qué pasaba.- Entremos adentro a que comas algo, seguro que tienes mucha hambre.- Harry permaneció en silencio mirándome fijamente, con eso me quedó claro que aquel niño no era uno normal, pero ahora tenía que ocuparme de él antes de retomar las compras… Solo esperaba que no llegasen más huérfanos o estaríamos en verdaderos problemas.

**~TMxHP~**

_/Despacho del director, Hogwarts/ /3 semanas más tarde/_

**POV: Albus Dumbledore**

Esas estaban siendo las semanas más ajetreadas de toda mi vida, había tenido que asegurarme que ningún mago se quedase con la custodia de Harry, lo cual se tradujo en una continua lucha contra todas las grandes familias, puesto que todos ellos deseaban al pequeño gran salvador para ellos mismos, por suerte con sus títulos e influencias había conseguido frustrar todos y cada uno de los intentos, con bastante esfuerzo, pero lo había conseguido.

Por supuesto era conocedor del hecho de que James y Lily habían nombrado a Sirius como principal tutor de forma oficial por si algo llegaba a sucederles antes de que Harry pudiese valerse por sí mismo, por ese motivo del primer mago del que me deshice fue de él, no tuve que pensármelo demasiado, parecía que la suerte estaba de mi lado porque nuevamente me pusieron todo de bandeja cuando pillaron a Sirius siendo culpado por ser el traidor que rebeló la localización de los Potter y por haber matado a trece muggles y a Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero traidor de los Potter, dejando solo un dedo de él.

También sabía que Sirius era incapaz de ser el verdadero culpable y que Peter debería haber huido para inculpar a Sirius, de todos modos me aproveché viendo que la sociedad en general ahora le guardaba rencor a Sirius, incluso le hacía más sospechoso el hecho de ser de la familia Black, nadie se fiaba de una familia tan contaminada por las artes oscuras.

Hablé con Bartimus Crouh hasta que sutilmente logré convencerlo de la culpabilidad de Sirius sin la necesidad de ser juzgado y tras eso se lo llevaron directamente a Azkaban, de donde no podría salir jamás gracias a la alta seguridad proporcionada por los dementores.

Sin duda fue una gran victoria y apenas tuve que hacer un par de jugadas, solo me tocaba apaciguar un poco a todos los magos y brujas para que todo regresase a la calma y así poder planificar mis siguientes pasos con cuidado.

-Albus, me enteré de lo que les ha pasado a los Potter, dime que no es cierto.-algo sorprendido de mi cuenta de la repentina llegada de Minerva McGonagall,la profesora de transformaciones, era muy atípico en ella actuar tan alterada y entrar de forma tan abrupta sin avisar, pero tenía que seguir con su actuación.

-Lo siento mi querida Minerva, tú sabes lo mucho que apreciaba yo a los Potter, pero desgraciadamente, lo que has oído es cierto… Ya no se puede hacer nada por ellos, ha sido inevitable.- torciendo mi rostro a una mueca falsa de tristeza y pesadez, aunque internamente no podía evitar burlarle de la inteligente, pero ingenua Minerva, ni ella ni nadie nunca descubriría la verdad, porque yo siempre iba cuatro pasos por delante de todos ellos.

-Oh Albus, ¡esto es terrible! Ellos eran mis mejores alumnos.- Minerva nunca había escondido su predilección por aquellos dos, al menos para mí que la conocía desde que era una niña podía ver de lo mucho que adoraba a James a pesar de todas las bromas y problemas en los que se metía y que decir de la curiosa y estudiosa Lily, sin duda ella lo estaría pasando mal y podría aprovecharme de aquellos sentimientos.- Dime algo Albus, ¿sabes cómo está el joven Potter?- preguntó algo más esperanzada, por lo que vi mi oportunidad e intenté hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

-Minerva relájate, Harry está bien, le he dejado con gente competente y fiable para que le mantengan a salvo.- con una sonrisa afable intenté camelarla sabiendo que eso la dejaría más relajada y seguramente su lealtad hacia mí seguiría creciendo por asegurarme de que el hijo de los que ella consideraba sus hijos estuviese en buenas condiciones.

-Gracias por informarme Albus, he de volver.- dijo más tranquila, despidiéndose de mi con paso firme haciendo que por fin pudiese dejarse de fingir.

La vida no paraba de sonreírme, como indicándome que mi camino era el único correcto y de seguro no iba a hacer nada más que recibir lo que me venía con los brazos abiertos, porque yo era el mago más poderoso y respetado de todos los tiempos, porque yo solo hacía todo esto por "el bien mayor".

"Todos son tan ingenuos" nadie había sido capaz de ver a través de mi máscara de abuelo preocupado por todo el mundo y el único que había sido capaz de verlo se encontraba debilitado, sin fuerzas para siquiera mostrarse. En definitiva nada se escapaba de mi control y ese hecho no cambiaría en mucho tiempo.

**~TMxHP~**

_/Reino Unido, Azkaban/ /1 mes más tarde/_

**POV: Sirius Black**

Encogido abrazándome a mí mismo me encontraba en una esquina de la su sucia y poco espaciosa celda, tampoco me importaba en lo más mínimo nada de eso en ese preciso momento. Yo había sido acusado y encarcelado por ser el presunto asesino de 13 muggles y un mago y por ser un mortífago que traicionó a los Potter.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza traicionar a James, él era como el hermano que siempre quise tener, no como mi pequeño hermano Regulus, si no como mi compañero de aventuras, de bromas e incluso mi confidente, por supuesto tampoco hubiera vendido de esa forma a Lily después de haber pasado tantas cosas los tres juntos.

Además el verdadero guardián secreto, el único que podía revelar la localización de sus amigos, había sido Peter, "la rata traidora", pensé con desdén y rencor. Lo peor de toda aquella situación era que ni siquiera me habían sometido a juicio, nadie me creía, incluso si me hubieran dado Veritaserum, estaba seguro que de alguna forma dirían que había conseguido liberarme de sus efectos y que estaba mintiendo.

También tenía presente que Dumbledore fue quien pronunció el hechizo fidelius, él debería ser capaz de probar mi inocencia, podría haber testificado a mi favor para liberarme, pero me había dejado abandonado haciendo que no entendiese nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Para seguir empeorando todo no sabía dónde se encontraba mi querido ahijado Harry, me preocupaba mucho lo que le pudiera ocurrir a partir de ese momento a mi pequeño cachorro. Solo me quedaba regodearme en mi desgracia, no había forma de escapar, pues estaba completamente rodeado por dementores y me habían roto la varita, con estos lamentables pensamientos me sumí en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de pesadillas.

**~TMxHP~**

**POV: Harry Potter**

-Mmmm.- todo se volvía negro. No sabía por qué, pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo antes de ver cosas bonitas de muchos colores o a personas.

\- Harry.- intenté incorporarme, aunque solo logré levantarme levemente antes de caerme al suelo y empezar a llorar.- No te preocupes pequeño, ya estoy aquí.- después de restregarme los ojos alcé la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos de un color rojo intenso muy bonito. No sabía quién era, pero quería acercarme más, incluso olvidé que estaba llorando antes, ahora me encontraba bien.

**~TMxHP~**

_/Mucho más lejos, en Albania/_

**POV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

El tiempo transcurría de forma diferente desde que me encontraba en forma de espectro, no sabía discernir cuánto tiempo pasaba. Yo, el gran mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, me había visto rebajado a ser una mera sombra negra que viajaba por el bosque debilitada. Había intentado poseer a algún humano, aunque fuera un sucio muggle, había caído a un nivel muy bajo y había estado desesperado, pero todo mejoró cuando me di cuenta de que cerca de mí se encontraba una serpiente, por lo que sin dudarlo ni un segundo me metí dentro de ella, posesionándome de inmediato del cuerpo sintiendo a la serpiente perderse dentro de sí misma, aunque no supusiera una gran diferencia había conseguido recargar algo de mi energía al poseer aquel pequeño y resbaladizo cuerpo.

Ahora que ya estaba asentado en un cuerpo mis emociones emergieron con fuerza, me encontraba desconcertado puesto que yo era el mago oscuro más importante y no debería haberme quedado reducido a ser un mero parásito de una serpiente, cabreado porque no podía creer que un simple niño hubiera sido el causante de ese desastre, asombrado, ya que el niño había sido capaz de hacer que el Avada Kedavra rebotase y me diera en su lugar, e intrigado debido a que, antes de conjurar la maldición asesina, había sentido una especie de enlace con el niño al mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía que reponerme y volver a ser yo mismo, todos esos sentimientos solo suponían una desventaja en mi contra.

Seguía sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado y esa incertidumbre no me agradaba, yo era el único que tenía que controlarlo todo, no podía andar tan desubicado, pero aun así tenía que admitirme a mí mismo que sentía una especie de intriga por el niño, algo me impedía dejar de pensar en el bebé que, según una profecía, era el único con el poder para derrotarme, y esa línea de pensamientos hizo que me cabrease nuevamente. Era absolutamente imposible que yo sintiera algo por aquel mocoso que no fuera rencor y deseos de venganza, por supuesto que era imposible que me interesase de alguna forma cuando se suponía que ese crio podría acabar conmigo.

Después de controlar el mar de pensamientos homicidas que me invadía decidí actuar más racionalmente para empezar a planear cómo recuperar mi antiguo cuerpo. Para conseguir mi propósito necesitaría estar en perfectas condiciones y no dejarme llevar por mi sed de venganza, no podía permitirme ser débil, nunca lo fui y no lo sería ni ahora, ni nunca. Tenía que ejercer todo mi autocontrol y ser prudente.

-_**Hora de ir a cazar.**_\- dije en pársel, al menos satisfecho de encontrarme en el cuerpo de una serpiente y poder seguir comunicándome de alguna manera, después de todo, ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin tenía muchas ventajas que solo yo podía aprovechar como último descendiente con vida.

_:::_

_Hola a todos!_

_Como dije he comenzado a retocarlo desde el comienzo y la verdad es que me ha dado apuro leer algunas burradas que había escrito… Espero de verdad que os guste más este estilo y que sigáis leyendo la historia como siempre. Hoy voy a contestar a los reviews (parece que fuera otra, me doy miedo a mí misma) así que allá voy!_

_**Ryogana: **Me suena que eres nueva por la historia (si no es así pues me disculpo, mi memoria es algo defectuosa) así que gracias por haber empezado a leer esta locura de giros inesperados a la que yo suelo llamo mi caos personal._

_**FEZ: **Aparezco y desaparezco como los fantasmas, eso creo que la gente ya lo sabe… De vez en cuando digo "¡Anda si tenía que escribir un fic de los 50 y algo a medias! ¿Cuál me tocaba?"Y me decanto por mi amado caos personal. Pues gracias y besos para ti también._

_**Dandelion's Lollipop: **Uyyyy tenemos a alguien pícaro por aquí? Nah, es normal. Gracias por tu comentario, agradezco mucho tu opinión. Hasta el capítulo 11 solo cambiaré lo que ya había poniéndole la perspectiva correspondiente, a partir del capítulo 12 escribiré con la perspectiva de Harry y cuando lo requiera pues lo haré de otro personaje para aportar información que Harry desconozca, después de todo Harry no es omnipresente y habrá cosas de las que no tenga consciencia hasta mucho más tarde... Resumiendo será necesario que añada ciertos puntos de vista, pero tampoco voy a saturarlo y lo de que tarde mucho en avanzar con el resto de la historia pues no voy a mentir, me tendré que poner las pilas para revisarlo todo, pero ya tengo hasta el tercer capítulo medio hecho, alguna revisión por aquí, otra por allá et voilà le chapitre c'est fini!… Santo trauma, lo siento, me da por mezclar idiomas, bueno eso era todo._

_**Setsuna-GW: **Recuerdo que has estado desde el principio comentando por ahí (aunque no me preguntes qué decías porque entonces me pego un tiro), lo cual es verdaderamente impresionante viendo que me tardo la vida para subir ALGO y luego me pongo filosófica o idiota en las notas porque me da la gana. Si todos escribiésemos sobre mi caos personal esto sería un infierno infinito, no sé... sería algo así como estar un día entero en la cabeza de la vieja cabra loca con adicción a los caramelos de limón, yo no digo nada más… En fin, muchas gracias por toda la paciencia y los ánimos! Espero que te agraden los cambios._

_Sinceramente no he contestado casi nunca a comentarios a no ser que fuesen privados porque soy bastante tímida para estas cosas (aunque al leerlo tal vez no la parezca me tengo que esforzar por escribir siendo yo misma) pero quién sabe, a lo mejor me animo a ir respondiéndoos porque gracias a todos los que me leéis esta historia va tomando sentido, sería una desagradecida de pacotilla si no lo tuviera en cuenta._

_Mitsuki Sakamaki. _


	2. Despertando

**Capítulo 2: Despertando**

**POV: Harry Potter**

Muchas veces me había preguntado por qué había acabado viviendo en un orfanato. No conocía ningún detalle sobre mi familia, hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo ni siquiera era consciente de las connotaciones que realmente tenían aquella palabra. Lo único que sabía por lo que decían las cuidadoras era que había sido abandonado hacía casi cuatro años en la puerta del orfanato con una carta en la que venía mi nombre y mi cumpleaños.

Ese día era mi quinto cumpleaños y, por un extraño golpe de suerte, esa misma mañana las cuidadoras organizaron una excursión al monte más cercano y, como siempre que estaba rodeado por otros chicos, me tocaba soportar las burlas y palizas de los mayores ¿De verdad no tenían nada mejor que hacer que meterse conmigo por ser mejor que ellos?

Había muchas cosas que no comprendía todavía del mundo, pero mi curiosidad era enorme y tenía bastante capacidad de análisis y entendimiento, por lo que no resultó difícil para mí interpretar aquellas conductas tan agresivas como una reacción ofensiva para esconder el miedo y la envidia que en realidad sentía. Con las cuidadoras sucedía exactamente lo mismo, ellas aprovechaban la menor oportunidad para castigarme física y psicológicamente pensando que, de esa forma, podrían controlarme.

No había nadie que me interesase en el mundo, todos eran tan mediocres y tan diferentes a mí que, por mucho que les observase, solo me aburrían o me producían rechazo por sus primitivas actitudes.

Siempre estaba a la espera de que apareciese alguien a mi altura o incluso alguien más inteligente que yo. Necesitaba un reto para recordarme a mí mismo que era humano, que podía verme superado, pero para mi desilusión todos eran igual de aburridos.

Aunque sonase presuntuoso yo era conocedor de lo único que era. Todos en el orfanato envidiaban mis ojos de un verde demasiado intenso y vivo que nunca había conseguido comparar con ninguna otra tonalidad, mi pelo negro era liso con reflejos azules, verdes y rojos y también tenía esa curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que cubría con mi flequillo para que nadie más la viera, sentía que era demasiado privada, algo que solo yo tenía el derecho de ver.

Muchas parejas habían intentado adoptarme en innumerables ocasiones, puesto que era educado, amaba leer sobre todo lo demás, porque que el conocimiento era poder, e incluso me habían adelantado a sexto de primaria viendo que ningún nivel suponía reto alguno para mí, todo era demasiado sencillo, era considerado un prodigio, pero a mí no me importaba nada de eso, solo quería seguir superándome a mí mismo.

Todas esas parejas que se interesaban en mí siempre se retractaban en el último momento cuando hablaban con las cuidadoras y se daban cuenta de las cosas atípicas que sucedían en torno a mí, mirándome con horror antes de marcharse y no volver a aparecer nunca más.

A mí realmente no me importaba que nadie me quisiera, nunca había sido apreciado por nadie y estaba acostumbrado a ese hecho, pero, dejando ese tema de lado, era cierto que sentía curiosidad por todos esos acontecimientos inexplicables que sucedían cuando mis emociones eran demasiado fuertes.

Un ejemplo de esto era cuando, hacía dos semanas, al intentar huir de David, un niño 2 años mayor que yo que siempre me golpeaba hasta dejarme tirado en el suelo sangrando, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquel niño se hiciera daño en la pierna como él me lo había hecho anteriormente por sus golpes y, repentinamente, escuché el sonido de una de sus piernas partiéndose y el grito de dolor de David.

En otra ocasión estaba aburrido en mi habitación, quería salir afuera para ver mejor las estrellas y entonces aparecí en el claro de un bosque cercano al orfanato, por todas esos eventos y muchos más los otros niños me temían, me llamaban anormal, monstruo y cosas mucho peores, las matronas también me temían y solo se acercaban a mí cuando querían castigarme, el resto del tiempo me ignoraban.

Lo cierto es que, aunque ciertamente siempre disfrutaba de las reacciones que producía en aquellos estúpidos, no quería reconocer que en el fondo deseaba tener alguien con quien poder hablar con tranquilidad, sin que me insultasen, se burlasen de mí o me maltratasen. Mi único deseo era tener un amigo con el que poder hablar sin presiones, pero eso parecía ser imposible para mí, así que no iba a ser un llorón que se lamentase de lo mal que iba su vida, no necesitaba la presencia de nadie.

_**-Malditoss humanoss, **__**¿**__**cu**__**á**__**ndo aprenderán a dejar de metersse en nuesstro territorio?- **_escuché una voz siseante un poco sorprendido por haber estado tan metido en mis pensamientos. Buscando la curiosa sibilante voz me di cuenta de que nadie más parecía oírla, además quien quiera que hubiese hablado había dicho que los humanos eran unos malditos, como si él no lo fuera, estaba demasiado intrigado, por lo que decidí acercarme con precaución y cuando me detuve volví a escuchar aquella siseante voz en el suelo, bastante cerca de mí._**\- Un passo máss cría de humano y me sserviráss de alimento.- **_¿Qué se suponía que estaba escuchando? ¿Me había vuelto loco por el tedio?

Al bajar la mirada me di cuenta de que esa voz provenía de una serpiente, que parecía ser una pitón reticulada, pero un poco más peculiar puesto que tenía unas especies de manchas color rojo y morado además de verde, con precaución probé a contestarla, tenía que comprobar qué estaba sucediendo en realidad._**-Ssiento mucho haber entrado en tu territorio, pude esscucharte y sse me ocurrió sseguir tu voz.-**_no me detuve a pensar en lo ridículo que podría parecer al estar hablándole a un animal como si pudiera entenderme, solo seguí mis instintos.

_**-Eress un hablante.-**_ la serpiente parecía gratamente sorprendida y yo me agaché para mirarla mejor. ¿Qué era exactamente un hablante?_**-Hace añoss que no sse oía de un hablante entre lass sserpientess, me ssiento muy honrado de hablar contigo, joven maesstro.-**_ realmente suponía que la serpiente se refería a la capacidad de poder hablar con ella, pero todavía estaba un poco asombrado y no terminaba de creerme que todo esto no fuera producto de mi imaginación.

_**-¿No hay muchoss que puedan hablar con lass serpientess?-**_ pregunté sin poder contener mi curiosidad, aquella serpiente parecía tener respuestas y me parecía interesante mantener esa conversación, podría investigar todo lo que hablásemos más adelante.

_**-No, joven maesstro, hace unoss añoss que dessapareció el único que lo hacía.-**_ dijo la serpiente enredándose en mi cuerpo siseando al apretarse mientras sus frías escamas hacían que temblase levemente por el contraste entre nuestras temperaturas._**-Ssolo alguien que tenga ssangre mágica puede hablar nuesstra lengua.- **_me explicó la serpiente sacando la lengua mientras me chupaba el cuello haciendo que volviese a temblar por las cosquillas, no tenía miedo de aquella cariñosa serpiente, no me inquietaba en lo más mínimo.

_**-Esso quiere decir que ssoy un mago.-**_ afirmé esperanzado y alegre, por supuesto que sabía que era diferente a esa escoria con la que tenía que convivir. Nunca había sido especialmente fantasioso, pero que fuera un mago tendría sentido, todas las anomalías que me rodeaban eran provocada por mi magia cumpliendo mis deseos, por fin podía resolver uno de los grandes misterios de mi vida.

_**-Ssí mi joven maesstro, veo que no lo ssabía, deje que me quede a ssu lado para cuidar de ussted.-**_ no entendía por qué la serpiente se veía tan emocionada, pero estaba contento por poder aprender gracias a ella y ya de paso poder hablar con alguien.

_**-Esstá bien, luego hablaremoss máss ssobre todo essto, ahora ssolo quiero hacerte una pregunta máss.-**_ le dije caminando con cuidado para no tropezarme ni perderme, no me gustaban las complicaciones, por lo que prefería tomar medidas de seguridad extras._**\- ¿Cuál ess tu nombre? Yo me llamo Harry.-**_ me presenté dándome cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo no le había dicho mi nombre en ningún momento.

_**-Ess un gusto conocerte maesstro Harry, yo ssoy conocido como Sshadow.- **_asentí alegremente, era un bonito nombre y algo misterioso, le quedaba bien al que consideraba mi primer y nuevo amigo.

_**-Sshadow, esscóndete, debajo de mi ropa, vivo en un orfanato y miss compañeross podrían hacerte daño ssi te ven.-**_ le ordené queriendo protegerle temiendo por su seguridad. Si los otros chicos veían a Shadow intentarían matarle para hacerme sufrir y no quería eso.

_**-Maesstro, no sse preocupe por mí, yo puedo protegernoss a loss doss.-**_replicó Shadow, aunque igualmente me obedeció de inmediato.

_**-Muy bien Sshadow, ahora vamoss con todoss de regresso al orfanato, en mi habitación sseguiremoss hablando.-**_mi habitación era el único lugar seguro, todos temían que estuviera maldita y nadie entraba nunca, si requerían mi presencia gritaban o tocaban a la puerta, allí estarían protegidos.

Shadow me contestó que como yo quisiera, por lo que seguí andando hasta que nos topamos con el grupo con el que había venido. Me coloqué atrás del todo para que mi repentina entrada no llamará la atención y plasmé una máscara de indiferencia en mi cara. No quería que nadie notase que acababa de llegar, justo en ese momento la matrona que iba con nosotros, Jane, empezó a pasar lista para comprobar que no faltaba nadie y regresamos de vuelta al orfanato.

Suspiré totalmente aliviado cuando llegamos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta después de pasar. Nadie me había pillado caminando por mi cuenta y tampoco descubrieron a Shadow, quien en ese momento empezó a desenroscarse y se arrastró por su colchón hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los míos.

_**-Maesstro, ¿sse habrá dado cuenta que yo no ssoy una sserpiente común, verdad maesstro? -**_ sabía que Shadow solo me lo estaba confirmando, aunque por supuesto él no era una serpiente normal, nunca había visto en alguna imagen una serpiente que tuviera los colores de Shadow._**-Esso ess porque ssoy una pitón reticulada mágica, ssoy el último de mi esspecie.- **_estaba completamente asombrado y fascinado, ¿qué clases de animales mágicos más podrían existir?

_**-Entoncess eress muy especial Sshadow.- **_afirmé con orgullo fluyendo por mi voz, mi primer amigo por supuesto que era tan especial y único como yo, no podía esperar otra cosa.

_**-Ssí maesstro Harry, además ssoy el primero de mi esspecie que tiene estoss coloress.-**_ mientras reptaba para colgarse en mi cuello me di cuenta de que a pesar de medir más o menos un metro y algo Shadow en realidad no era pesado, por lo que cargarle no suponía un problema.

_**-Sshadow, antess cuando estábamos hablando en el bossque dijiste que podíass protegernoss a loss dos, me pregunto cómo puedess hacerlo.- **_acaricié curioso las escamas de Shadow escuchándole sisear complacido, por lo que seguí acariciándole disfrutando del curioso tacto.

_**-Mi mordida ess muy venenossa señor.- **_me informó Shadow orgullosamente, como si fuera algo bueno de hecho._**\- Y ssoy muy rápido, ssiempre le protegeré sseñor.-**_ me sentía tranquilo con esa información, no es que no pudiera cuidarme solo, pero me gustaba de alguna forma sentirme protegido por Shadow.

_**-¡Esso es fantásstico Sshadow!-**_ exclamé sonriente pensando en la posibilidad de torturar a todos los idiotas del orfanato hasta la muerte con ayuda de Shadow, aunque no me convenía propasarme sería divertido verlos agonizar hasta la muerte._**\- Dime máss cossass que ssepass ssobre loss magoss.- **_dije deseoso y con una actitud imperante, ansiaba conocer todo sobre mis verdaderos orígenes. Shadow no podría saber quiénes eran mis familiares, por lo que no podría vengarme, pero formar parte del mundo mágico sería suficiente por el momento.

_**-Maesstro aquí en Londress exisste un callejón mágico, allí sse pueden comprar cossas mágicass y también hay un banco llamado Gringottss, el único de Reino Unido, en el que sse guarda el dinero de las familiass mágicass y ess dirigido por duendess.-**_ tenía muchas dudas respecto a las familias, el dinero, los duendes y lo que se podría comprar, pero decidí ir paso a paso.

_**-¿Y cómo puedo yo llegar hassta esse callejón?-**_preguntó inmediatamente interesado deseando hacer una visita y ver todo con mis propios ojos, las palabras de Shadow solo hacían que mi curiosidad aumentase.

_**-Ssolamente hay que ir al caldero chorreante, loss muggless no lo pueden ver, lo reconoceráss cuando vayamoss.-**_Shadow no fue demasiado explícito y yo no tenía ni idea de qué eran los muggles, aunque supuse que sería gente sin magia._**-Loss muggless sson gente no mágica.-**_me aclaró al instante Shadow haciendo que sonriese ampliamente.

_**-Mañana iremoss.-**_ le comenté sin poder formar todas las palabras que quería para expresar todas mis dudas y emociones. A pesar de estar medio dormido seguí sonriendo dichoso, por fin tenía una palabra para designar a aquella escoria que estaba por debajo de los magos, por debajo de mí... _**-Que desscansess Sshadow.- **_le deseé en un suave susurro mientras iba tumbándome y cerraba los ojos agotado.

_**-Igualmente maesstro.-**_ fue lo último que escuché mientras le sentía acomodarse en mi cuerpo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude dormir con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

_** ~TMxHP~**_

Mucho más descansado empecé a abrir los ojos con emoción pensando en que ese día por fin empezaría a descubrir mi verdadero mundo. En un reloj que le había robado a uno de los huérfanos pude ver que eran las 6 de la mañana, la hora en la que solía despertarme generalmente, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir muchas horas por las pesadillas.

Saludé alegremente a Shadow, cuando este abrió los ojos, me cambié de ropa y le avisé a Shadow de que se escondiese nuevamente entre las prendas porque ese día teníamos mucho que hacer. Shadow volvió a envolverse alrededor de mi brazo izquierdo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro para poder hablar conmigo más discretamente según él.

Cuando terminé de alistarme bajé lo más rápidamente que pude las escaleras, sin llegar a correr porque era una molestia, y me dirigí hacia la salida del orfanato, ya a punto de marcharme aquella detestable matrona, la que más me mortificaba, Angela Williams, me detuvo con una mueca de confusión poco visible en su rostro, por supuesto sabía que ella no tendría ni idea de por qué me marchaba sin haber avisado y querría retenerme y castigarme, no por nada me pasaba cada día examinando todo lo que veía.

\- Harry ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Acaso tienes permiso para salir?- me preguntó la señora Williams tan irritante como siempre con esa insana fijación que tenía por "llevarme por el camino de Dios", en más de una ocasión ella había afirmado que yo era hijo del demonio por las veces que había dañado a compañeros, por aparecerme en mi habitación desde el sótano, las heridas que sanaban solas en un día y demás.

-Señora Williams.- por muy antipática que me pareciese y lo mucho que la detestase tenía un nivel de educación que me impedía insultarla a la cara, así que hablé con mi todo más dulce y persuasivo deseando que dejase de molestarme.-Hoy es sábado y está permitido salir los sábados durante unas horas, además tengo que salir a realizar ciertos recados, espero que no le moleste demasiado.- odiaba tener que estar "pidiendo permiso" cuando podría hacer lo que quisiera con todos esos muggles, pero no conocía mis poderes y físicamente era más débil, tenía que controlarme.

-No, supongo que no.- repuso de mala gana haciendo que en mi interior quisiera mostrar una sonrisa ladeada, pero me contuve e ignoré la cara más alegre de la señora Williams al ver que se libraría de mí, la mujer era como un libro abierto, no sabía disimular.

-Nos vemos más tarde Señora Williams.- me despedí educadamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia, con un pequeño brillo de victoria en mis ojos, estaba seguro de que se verían más afilados.

Después de esa pequeña y para nada productiva conversación paseé con tranquilidad y elegancia, según decía Shadow, por las calles de Londres siguiendo las indicaciones que Shadow iba dándome, por suerte no tardamos más de veinte minutos hasta llegar al caldero chorreante porque cargar con Shadow mucho tiempo me dejaría exhausto.

Vi como todos los transeúntes pasaban por delante de aquel edificio sin prestarle la más mínima atención y reí exultante, aquellos estúpidos muggles eran tan inconscientes e inútiles que no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría delante de sus narices, siempre serían inferiores a mí.

Esperaba que en el mundo mágico hubiera gente poderosa como yo e incluso más, "Eso haría las cosas mucho más divertidas", pensé con una sonrisa interna mientras que me adentraba en el bar esperando comenzar a adaptarme a esa nueva sociedad, al menos nueva para mí.

Cuando estuve dentro tuve que reprimir una mueca de desagrado, el bar era pequeño, de aspecto viejo y destartalado, no se encontraba sucio ni nada de eso, pero había esperado algo más impresionante de esta nueva sociedad, no una taberna como otra cualquiera, aunque pensándolo bien, el nombre del local tampoco te daba la impresión de que pudieras esperar algo mucho mejor.

-Buenos días jovencito, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Pareces un poco perdido.- escuché la compasión en la voz del tabernero y me controlé mientras me giraba para mirarle con una amplia falsa sonrisa, aunque el mayor no lo notó.

-Disculpe señor, ayer me enteré de que era mago y me dijeron que viniera aquí. ¿Me podría ayudar a llegar al callejón Diagon?- tenía que actuar como un niño inocente y educado, no podía permitir que mi máscara creada durante tanto tiempo fuera destruida por descuidos tontos, no podía actuar como el adulto que me sentía, sería demasiado sospechoso.

-Claro pequeño, llámame Tom.- sentí su mirada sobre mí entre sorprendida y pensativa, pero decidí restarle importancia.- Sígueme e intenta quedarte con la combinación.- cuando nos colocamos frente a un muro el tabernero comenzó a pasar un palo por los ladrillos haciendo que estos se reacomodasen para dejar un espacio y yo estudié el palo suponiendo que sería una varita y ayudaría con la magia, tendría que descubrir dónde conseguir alguna.

-Gracias por todo Tom.- me despedí haciendo una pequeña inclinación, ya que mi educación había sido así, no podía ignorar que estaba tratando con un adulto, a no ser que me hiciesen algo grave yo siempre respetaría a todos, por muy mal que pudieran caerme.

Avancé poco a poco quedando maravillado con todo lo que veía, había un montón de tiendas llenas de las criaturas más interesantes de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en mi vida y en los escaparates había los objetos y libros más raros e impresionantes que había visto jamás, quería poder verlo todo y aprender cada una de las propiedades que tuvieran.

_**-Maesstro lo primero que debería hacer ess ir a Gringottss a que le hagan las pruebass de herencia para ver de qué familia procede y que le den las cuentass que le pertenecen.-**_gracias a Shadow recordé que teníamos muchas cosas que investigar, me había costado demasiado no ir a mirar todo lo que se me cruzaba por delante, pero al menos había podido mantener su personaje de niño curioso e ingenuo.

_**-Tieness razón mi querido Sshadow.- **_respondí en voz baja por precaución, sabía que su don no era común, pero no sabía si usarlo le traería problemas o no.

Di varios pasos más y pude contemplar un edificio blanco con una estructura y decoración espectacular, al momento supe que eso era Gringotts, por lo que me acerqué al magnífico edificio y observé la inscripción que estaba escrita encima de la puerta.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado _

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, _

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, _

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, _

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo _

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, _

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado _

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Con esas palabras lo supe, los duendes eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta, se notaba que eran poderosos y peligrosos si atentabas contra ellos, por ese motivo necesitaba estar "en su lado bueno", intentar forjar una alianza o una "amistad" sería beneficioso sin lugar a dudas.

Atravesé las puertas dobles y observé el interior con una curiosidad muy velada, no quería que nadie se intentará aprovechar de mí por ser joven y mostrar ingenuidad. En este ambiente tenía que ser yo mismo para que me respetasen, así que seguí caminado con pasos elegantes y una fría máscara de altivez y poder hasta que llegué a un mostrador libre donde se encontraba un duende (todos ellos eran sorprendentemente pequeños, arrugados, tenían unas puntiagudas orejas y unas demasiado largas uñas) escribiendo en un pergamino con una pluma.

Esperé pacientemente por un momento hasta que el duende me miró desde arriba con una mirada despectiva, le devolví la mirada con indiferencia para evitar mostrar el enfado que me recorría. ¿Acaso se suponía que tenían que tratar a sus clientes tan despectivamente? ¿De verdad estaba juzgándome por mi apariencia?… Parecía que el mundo mágico no era tan diferente a lo que ya conocía.

-Me gustaría que me hicieran una prueba de herencia.-hablé con un tono de fría educación, dejando sorprendido al duende por el pequeño brinco que dio para mirarme con seriedad.

-¿Y quién es usted para pedir tal prueba?- preguntó aquel duende con dureza y demasiada seriedad, casi como si pensase que estaba intentando burlarme de él.

-Harry Potter.- dije rebosante de confianza y serenidad. No entendí por qué repentinamente me miró tan alterado buscando algo entre mi frente, hasta que pareció satisfecho… ¿Podría ser que los duendes realmente supieran algo sobre mi identidad?

-Por supuesto señor Potter, sígame, le llevaré hacia la sala donde le realizaran las pruebas.- me extrañó que repentinamente me tratase como si fuera un cliente distinguido, pero le seguí mientras me acompañaba hasta frente a una gran puerta elegantemente decorada y me dijo.- Señor Potter espere aquí, le informaré cuando pueda pasar.- asentí viéndole adentrarse a aquella desconocida sala mientras yo esperaba algo más curioso que antes.

_**-Maesstro hay algo máss que me gusstaría comentarle.-**_me mantuve serio, pero me pregunté qué más me podría explicar Shadow.

_**-¿Qué ess Sshadow?**_\- pregunté mirando hacia la pared contraria para que pareciese que estaba hablando solo.

-_**Maesstro hay una forma de vincular a loss animaless para que puedan vivir tanto como ssuss dueños, ssentir los ssentimientoss de amboss y compartir mutuamente ssu**__**ss**__** magia**__**ss**__**.-**_ nunca había esperado que se pudiera hacer algo semejante, pero por supuesto desconocía todo sobre la magia, así que quería aprender más.-_**A esstoss animaless sse les llaman familiaress.**_

-_**Muy interessante.**_\- murmuré cavilando lo que podría hacer con esa información, pensé que sería muy útil tener más de un familiar, pero no sabía si era posible.-_**Sshadow ¿Todoss loss magoss pueden tener familiaress? ¿Cuántoss familiaress sse pueden tener?-**_

-_**No maesstro, ssolo loss magoss mass poderossoss pueden tener familiaress, muchoss otros han intentado tener alguno y han salido muy heridoss o han muerto en el proceso.**_-escuché atentamente a Shadow, aunque me entraron dudas sobre el tema, no es que dudase de mi poder, lo que en realidad me inquietaba era que parecía ser un proceso demasiado arriesgado y no quería ponerme en peligro, pero al pensarlo mejor me di cuenta de que Shadow no me diría nada si yo no pudiera capaz de lograrlo.-_** Y sse pueden tener tantoss familiaress como sseass capaz de compartir tu magia con elloss.**_

-_**Ya veo.**_\- susurré más convencido al comprender que no corríamos ningún peligro,aunque todavía tenía una gran duda en mente.-_** Sshadow ¿Cómo ess que ssabess tantass cossass?**_

-_**Maesstro todas lass sserpientess de mi esspecie nacen con toda essta y máss información por ssi alguna vez noss convertimos en familiaress y assí poder ayudar a nuesstros amoss.**_\- dijo Shadow sonando complacido, mientras que yo estaba orgulloso, iba a ser capaz de vincularse con un espécimen tan único, poderoso, letal y con tantos conocimientos que no podía evitar sonreír.-_**Maesstro ¿me haría el honor de vincularsse conmigo?**_

-_**El honor ssería todo mío Sshadow.**_\- mascullé al ver que el duende de antes empezaba abrir la puerta, parecía que ya podría entrar.- _**Haremoss el ritual desspuéss de acabar con todo lo que tenemoss que **__**acabar**__** aquí.**_

Aquel duende me dijo que Priscob, el duende encargado de las pruebas de herencia, ya me podía atender y que pasara a la sala. Asentí secamente, aunque interiormente tenía una risita burlona, parecía que su linaje tenía que ser poderoso para haber doblegado de tal forma al incauto y desobediente duende.

Me adentré en la sala y quedé encandilado al ver la cantidad de tesoros que se encontraba en la elegante y espaciosa sala, allí se encontraban una gran variedad de pergaminos antiguos, espadas, joyas de oro.

Me intenté relajar para no mostrar nada y hasta que no llegué frente a un elegante y formal escritorio de madera de sándalo que debería valer una fortuna y se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

Al subir un poco la mirada divisé al duende que estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio y supuse que ese sería Priscob, me alivió descubrir que ese duende le miraba con reconocimiento en sus ojos y no con desdén.

-Bienvenido Señor Potter. Yo soy Priscob y espero poder ayudarle en todo lo que me sea posible el día de hoy.- asentí gozoso al comprobar que había tenido razón al pensar que ese duende era más sensato e inteligente que el otro. No me gustaba para nada tener que estar siempre perdiendo el tiempo poniendo a la gente en su lugar, mejor que lo descubrieran ellos solos.

-Muchas gracias por su recibimiento señor Priscob, espero que nos llevemos bien. Llámeme Harry por favor.- proferí educada y formalmente dejando estático antes de que una astuta sonrisa surcase su rostro, aunque no conociese sus motivos parecía que ambos teníamos claro lo conveniente que sería llevarnos bien, pero no iba a abrir la boca antes de tiempo y fastidiar lo poco que había conseguido.

-Muy bien Harry, vamos a empezar con la prueba de sangre.- dijo Priscob sacando un pergamino y una daga con rubíes haciendo que le mirase carente de expresión.- Después me gustaría hacerte una prueba de detección de hechizos y pociones sobre ti y para terminar miraríamos la herencia de tus padres.- nunca me había planteado realmente el tener hechizos sobre mí o tener incluso una herencia, tenía que asegurarme de que todo fuera bien.

-¿Tengo hechizos sobre mí?- inquirí colérico al pensar que alguien podría haberme hecho cualquier cosa sin que me diera cuenta, pero antes de que perdiese la cordura Shadow me calmó haciendo que viera una aprensiva mirada por parte de Priscob.

-Me temo que estás menos informado de lo que me esperaba.- ante las palabras del duende no puede evitar enfurecerme de nuevo por ser tan ignorante y a la vez sentí intriga porque los duendes de verdad parecían conocer algo sobre mí.- Verás Harry, hasta hace casi 4 años había un mago oscuro muy poderoso llamado Voldemort que quería gobernar el mundo mágico, pero el 31 de octubre de ese año el señor oscuro fue a casa de Lily y James Potter, tus padres y los asesinó con la maldición asesina o Avada Kedavra, pero cuando intentó matarte a ti no lo consiguió. Solo te dejó una cicatriz en forma de rayo y él por el contrario desapareció y no se ha vuelto a saber nada más, desde ese día se te conoce como el niño que sobrevivió, el salvador del mundo mágico.- evité moverme prestando suma atención.

Siempre había odiado a mi familia por abandonarme en aquel espantoso lugar, pero misteriosamente sentía más interés por Voldemort que rencor… ¿Por qué un mago tan poderoso habría querido matar a mi familia pero no había podido conmigo? ¿Qué ideales defendía un señor oscuro?… ese tipo de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza.

Ignorando todas las nuevas interrogantes que tenía, cada vez era más evidente para mí que no entendía a las personas. ¿Cómo podían admirarme solo por haber sobrevivido? Cuando Voldemort atacó a mi familia yo solo tenía un año, ni siquiera era consciente de que eso había sucedido, era obvio que yo no había podido hacer nada.

¿Nadie podía darse cuenta de que él solo era un niño sin conocimiento alguno? ¿Por qué esperaban que actuase como si fuese un gran héroe? Todos querían ver esa faceta de salvador del mundo, pero seguro que nadie se preguntó si yo sufría por estar solo, tampoco les interesaba saber si yo quería ser su salvador…

Esa línea de pensamiento me produjo más ira e indignación de lo que había sentido en toda mi vida, pero me detuve en seco al ver vibrar las cosas a mi alrededor y al escuchar que Shadow me pedía que me relajase en bajos siseos.

-Entiendo.- dije recapitulando en mi mente toda la explicación de Priscob para andar cauteloso en el trato con el resto de magos y brujas.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para saber mi herencia?- pregunté para cambiar de tema y apaciguarme.

-Solo tienes que cortarte un poco la palma con esta daga- Priscob me tendido la daga y la tomé con determinación queriendo aclarar todo cuanto antes.- y después viertes un poco de sangre en el pergamino, el pergamino se llenará solo y tu mano se curara instantáneamente.

Me corté en la palma de la mano con rapidez sintiendo un pequeño escozor mientras la sangre brotaba, apreté la mano sin emitir queja alguna dejando que las gotas se escurriesen hasta llegar al pergamino, observé absorto como empezaba a llenarse el pergamino con letras en rojo por mi sangre y cuando finalmente acabó de llenarse Priscob cogió el pergamino y leyó en voz alta.

_Nombre: Harry James Potter_

_Edad: 5 años_

_Padres: James Charlus Potter y Lily Jane Potter_

_Títulos: Lord Gryffindor (por parte de padre)_

_Lord Peverrell (por parte de padre y madre)_

_Lord Potter (por parte de padre)_

_Lord Slytherin (por parte de madre)_

_Lord Ravenclaw (por parte de madre)_

_Lord Black (por parte de padrino)_

_Habilidades especiales: Pársel (parte de madre) y *metamorfo (parte de padre) bloqueado_

_Posesiones: 7 cuentas en Gringotts, Mansión Potter (valle Godric), Dúplex (Propiedad Potter en el callejón Diagon), Mansión Peverrell (Hogsmeade), Estado Peverrell (Italia), Mansión Peverrell (Hogsmeade),Estado Peverrell (Francia), Mansión Slytherin (Gales), Mansión Ravenclaw (Irlanda), Casa Black (Grimmauld Place nº 12), Mansión Black (Rusia) y 20 elfos domésticos._

No tenía ni idea de las casas, elfos ni de muchas cosas, pero estaba extasiado al darme cuenta de que era un Lord, eso significaba que mi linaje era importante y que además era rico la cantidad de propiedades y cuentas que tenía, lo que podría llegar a abrirme muchas puertas en el futuro. Lo único que me desagradó fue ver que uno de mis dones estaba bloqueado, yo ni siquiera sabía que era un metamorfo, pero no me daba buena señal que no pudiera usarlo. "¿Podría ser que existieran hechizos para bloquear dones?" pensé frunciendo el ceño pensativo y airado.

-Bueno Harry como habrás visto eres el jefe de 6 casas, además, el castillo de Hogwarts te pertenece puesto que eres el jefe de tres de las cuatro casas que compusieron la escuela de Hogwarts y la casa de Hufflepuff lleva muerta casi 40 años.- pude reconocer la mirada codiciosa en sus ojos, no sabía qué era Hogwarts, por lo que me sentía algo estúpido, pero no quise interrumpir a Priscob, ya preguntaría más tarde.- Como eres menor de edad y no estás emancipado no puedes invertir dinero en negocios, pero puedes retirar lo que quieras de tus cuentas al ser el último descendiente de todas estas casas.-asentí de acuerdo porque, aunque quisiera ocuparme de mi finanzas no tenía ni idea y tardaría un tiempo en aprender, prefería dejarlo en manos de Priscob, así podría fomentar una alianza justa.- Muy bien, ahora voy a llevarte a una sala especial para eliminar cualquier hechizo que tengas en ti. Una cosa más, intenta no revelar a cualquiera que puedes hablar Pársel, muchos creen que los magos oscuros son los únicos con esas habilidades y tienden a ser prejuiciosos.- pensé que fue un detalle que me lo comentase, había sido precavido, pero ahora tenía más motivos para serlo.

-Muchas gracias por todo Priscob.- agradecí su consejo y su ayuda, mientras Priscob me conducía hasta la habitación contigua. Las paredes eran de color blanco al igual que el suelo y ubicado en el centro de la estancia podía ver un círculo pintado de negro con diferentes dibujos a su alrededor de color rojo.

-Bien Harry, ponte en el centro del círculo,- vi que llegaban dos duendes más y me rodeaban, me provocaba cierta intranquilidad no conocer el "tratamiento", pero era por mi bien, aguantaría lo que fuera.- ahora van a proceder a quitar todo lo que sea perjudicial para ti.- me quedé inmóvil, solo se movió para decirle a Shadow muy bajito que saliese de las ropas y se bajase, sin embargo él no quiso bajarse porque decía que tenía que protegerlo de cerca.

Los duendes encapuchados empezaron a recitar frases en un idioma muy gutural que no entendía en lo absolutos, estaba tensando mi cuerpo para cualquier choque de dolor que pudiera sentir, pero de después de que transcurrieron cinco minutos sin sentir dolor alguno, comencé a sentir una agradable descarga de energía que parecía provenir de mi pecho, poco después los duendes dejaron de pronunciar los hechizos y yo esperé sin saber si eso era todo o faltaba algo más.- Harry ya puedes salir, solo tenías un hechizo de bloqueo mágico.- dijo Priscob haciendo que apretase con fuerza los puños sintiendo las uñas rasgar mis palmas con saña.

-¿Se puede saber quien lanzó el hechizo?- pregunté con pensamientos homicidas, quién había sido el "genio" que se había atrevido a sellar parte de sus poderes y por qué. No tenía ni idea, pero le haría pagar.

-Sí, el que te lanzó el hechizo fue Albus Dumbledore, el Director de Hogwarts.- anunció Priscob haciendo que frunciese más el ceño.

¿Albus Dumbledore, eh? Recordaría muy bien ese nombre y más sabiendo que él era el director de un centro que me pertenecía, por lo que tendría que tratarse de algún colegio, algún hospital o algo por el estilo, daba igual lo que fuera, no permitiría que aquel hombre me arrebatara lo que me pertenecía por derecho, ya me había dañado suficiente quitándome parte de mi poder.

-¿Por qué querría ese viejo sellar mis poderes?- pregunté escuchando lo helada y siniestra que parecía ser mi voz, pero con todo el desprecio, odio y repugnancia que estaba sintiendo por ese maldito Dumbledore no podía dominar mis expresiones ni mi tono de voz.

-No lo sé Harry, tranquilízate.- dijo Priscob acercándose a mí lentamente.- Vayamos a mi despacho a leer el testamento de tus padres.

De vuelta en el despacho me puse a pensar en lo intenso que estaba siendo ese día y todavía era muy pronto, tendría mucho que reflexionar cuando llegase a mi habitación, me senté nuevamente en le silla mientras que esperaba a que otro duende trajera el testamento de mis padres, cuando lo trajo Priscob comenzó a leer:

Nosotros Lily y James en perfecto estado de salud expresamos nuestras últimas voluntades.

Todas las cuentas y posesiones serán entregadas a nuestro hijo Harry James Potter, la custodia de nuestro hijo se la entregamos a su padrino Sirius Black o a su madrina Alice Longbottom, pero bajo ningún concepto a los Dursley.

Estaba francamente pasmado, no pensaba que tuviese un padrino y una madrina, había leído sobre el papel que esas personas podían ejercer en la crianza de los niños, pero si yo ellos vivían entonces ¿por qué no estaba con ellos y vivía en un mugroso orfanato?, Priscob no comentó nada, pero parecía estar cavilando algo mientras yo respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Si tengo un padrino y una madrina ¿Por qué no vivo con ellos?- pregunté indignado y cabreado. Sentí una extraña vibración en mi pelo y en mis ojos y parpadeé sin entender qué había pasado mientras que veía a Priscob analizarme atónito.

-Verás Sirius Black está preso en Azkaban por asesinato y por traición a los Potter.- tras escuchar esas palabras mi pelo empezó a vibrar con más intensidad Harry al igual que los ojos que me escocía por el odio, objetos empezaron a volar por los aires y explotar al tiempo que Priscob se apresuraba a retomar la palabra.- Y Alice Longbottom fue ingresada en San Mungo, el hospital mágico, porque quedó en una especie de coma por una maldición que se usó mucho tiempo en su contra.- me quedé impávido intentando recordar que yo no conocía sus vidas, aun así Sirius Black no me agradaba, si mis padres habían confiado en él y él los había traicionado yo mismo le asesinaría con mis propias manos.

-Vale, lamento los destrozos que he causado.-me disculpé más controlado, después de que Shadow me diese palabras de aliento y que hiciese alguna que otra broma.- Me gustaría que me explicase las equivalencias del dinero muggle y mágico, también me gustaría que usted manejase mis inversiones en el mundo mágico si es posible.- dije viendo como los ojos de Priscob saltasen chispas de alegría y codicia, aunque fuera por ese método con el dinero sabía que podría comprar su lealtad.

-Por supuesto Harry, yo podría encargarme de todo eso a cambio de un 12% de las ganancias recibidas.- asentí viendo que con siete cuentas no me iba a faltar nunca dinero, un 12% no significaría nada, cuando Priscob me pasó un pergamino con una pluma lo leí por encima y firmé sin encontrar ninguna clausula perjudicial, por lo que le devolví el contrato sin dudarlo.

Después de guardar el pergamino Priscob comenzó a hablarme sobre el dinero mágico, las cámaras que tenía en esa sucursal, aunque las visitaría en otra ocasión, la equivalencia al dinero muggle, los diferentes métodos de pago que existían y la trasferencias de dinero a otras cuentas entre otras cosas. Aunque fuera mucha información rápidamente lo asimilé y pedí que me dieran un monedero con el que pudiera pedir dinero mágico y otro para el dinero muggle, porque aunque los despreciase sabía que me podría ser muy útil en el futuro, Priscob lo arregló todo y me entregó los dos monederos.

Pensé que sería agradable visitar la la casa que tenía en el callejón Diagon, pero no sería ese día, por desgracia no tendría tiempo y necesitaba ir de compras antes de ir buscando sus diferentes propiedades.

Priscob me explicó también la posibilidad de emanciparme tras haber realizado unos exámenes llamados TIMO o a al tener 17 años, después de conseguir la mayoría de edad de una de esas dos formas podría ponerme los anillos que representaban sus casas, además me comentó que había preparado todo para que a partir de ese mismo día recibiera cartas (a través de lechuzas) informándole sobre sus cuentas.

Tras hablarme de los exámenes Priscob me mencionó un poco por encima sobre el colegio Hogwarts, donde tendría que estudiar durante siete años, el contenido de cada materia para que estuviese más informado y pudiese hacer mis compras tranquilamente, también me informó de que debería comprarme una varita puesto que estas facilitaban el uso de magia, lo que me explicó además fue que las varitas de la tienda Ollivander tenían localizadores que permitían al ministerio de magia enterarse de quién hacía magia, qué hechizos realizaba y dónde se se lanzaba dicho hechizo, pero antes de que me alterase me dijo que en el callejón Knocktum había una tienda que las hacía sin localizador.

Estaba satisfecho por mi visita a Gringotts, todavía no había cubierto su curiosidad, pero sentía que podía empezar a comprender un poco las bases de la sociedad en la que se estaba adentrando.

A continuación decidí pasearme por el callejón para elegir las tiendas a las que entraría y poder organizar el tiempo deambulé unos minutos curioseando hasta que opté por entrar a la tienda de los baúles, así podría guardar todas mis compras en vez de cargarlas.

-Buenos días señor.- saludé cortésmente con mi común máscara de inocencia al entrar al establecimiento.

-Buenos día jovencito. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- le noté dubitativo, pero como no me estaba denigrando de ninguna manera le deje ser, después de todo aunque actuase tiernamente suponía que no era normal que un niño se pasease solo comprando cosas que técnicamente no necesitaría.

-¿Señor podría enseñarme los baúles que tiene?- pregunté algo harto de tener que actuar siempre, ¡Cómo deseaba crecer más rápido para no tener que hacer más el idiota! Sentí esa ya conocida sensación en su pelo y al acercar un mechón a su rostro vio que estaba de color naranja. Me sobresalté levemente, pero disfruté al descubrir que eso era ser metamorfo.

-Sí claro, mira por aquí tenemos los baúles estándar y suelen durar de 7 a 10 años y son los más económicos.- asentí mientras escuchaba al dependiente habiéndole olvidado por la impresión, tendría que investigar todo sobre los metamorfos.- Estos de aquí.- dijo el vendedor señalando otros 4 baúles.- Son de tres compartimentos y son más resistentes y un poco más caros, la media suele ser de unos 15 años.- asentí nuevamente esperando a que le explicase el resto.-Bueno, los siguientes son de cinco compartimentos y también sube el precio y para terminar tengo estos de siete compartimentos, este tipo de baúl es más espacioso pero bastante más costoso.- podía notar el sopor en la voz del adulto, pero no estaba para juegos.

-Bien me gustaría un baúl de siete compartimentos que tenga grabado las iniciales H.J.P.- le comuniqué pensando que siete compartimentos me darían para mucho y el baúl podría durar más tiempo, era una inversión rentable sin importar el precio.- Me gusta ese diseño.- dije señalando el baúl negro con las esquinas plateadas y tres esmeraldas en el centro.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes pagar esto muchacho?- preguntó el vendedor en shock sin dejar de mirarme.

-Sí señor, el dinero no es problema.- respondí confiado, después de todo tenía cuentas repletas de dinero, aunque comprase toda la tienda no le afectaría.- ¿Puedo elegir lo que quiero que sea cada compartimento?- pregunté dándome cuenta de mi estupidez por no preguntarlo desde el principio.

-Claro, solo dime lo que quieres y tardaré unos 15 minutos, 30 si quieres protecciones para que nadie más pueda pasar.- no había pensado en ese detalle, pero sin duda era conveniente.

-Sí, me interesan las protecciones.- dije suavizando el tono de mi voz por la calma que sentía al saber que podría proteger mi privacidad y pertenencias.-En el primer compartimento quiero que haya una cocina, en el segundo una habitación con cuarto de baño, en el tercero un salón de reuniones, en el cuarto una biblioteca con un escritorio, en el quinto una sala de pociones, en el sexto una sala de entrenamientos de duelos y el último quiero que la deje vacío, de ese me ocupo yo.- terminé de pedir viendo que así podría entrenar siempre y casi vivir de ser necesario.

-Muy bien, antes de nada te voy a explicar una cosa más.- el hombre se veía menos reluctante que antes, por lo que le presté más atención suponiendo que no mencionaría nada sobre el pago.- Los compartimentos están sin decorar, lo que está en blanco se puede cambiar y lo que tiene algún color es fijo, para cambiar el color solo tienes que señalar con tu varita donde quieres poner ese color, eso sí, una vez elegido ya no lo puedes cambiar.- vio la mirada escéptica que me envió y rodé los ojos cuando no me miraba con exasperación.

-Muchas gracias por todo señor. ¿Cuánto le debo?- cuestioné sacando el monedero mágico para ver si dejaba de poner esas caras tan incrédulas. El mago me miró a mí y al monedero repetidamente hasta que carraspeó e intentó relajar su postura.

-Son 35.700 galeones.- no me pareció tan caro, esperaba algo más descabellado que eso.- Y te regalo una mochila a juego con tu baúl conectada a él con las mismas protecciones.- supuse que querría quedar bien conmigo pensando que mi padre era un Lord o algo así, seguramente no sospecharía que yo mismo era el Lord de 6 grandes e importantes casas.

-Muchas gracias señor, es muy amable de su parte.- agradecí con los ojos "brillantes e inocentes", aunque por dentro me mofaba del pobre vendedor, no era que fuera a perder mucho dinero, pero había conseguido algo muy útil sin tener que gastarme ni un knut, no iba a quejarme.

Pronuncié la cantidad acordada, pagué y me marché bastante animado después de que el dependiente me recordase que podía recoger mi baúl a partir de unos 45 minutos, seguí andando y mirando escaparates hasta que entré en la droguería, saludé a la dependienta y después de eso le pedí tres packs completos para profesionales suponiendo que así me darían todos los ingredientes que pudiese necesitar y tendría para un tiempo, no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando salía al exterior habiendo pagado ya los ingredientes que tenía en mi mano izquierda.

-_**Maesstro esstoy hambriento, necessito alimentarme**_.- dijo Shadow todavía escondido debajo de mi desgastada camiseta. Me sentí sumamente culpable por no haberme acordado de alimentar a Shadow, aunque tuviera muchas cosas que hacer no era excusa.

-_**Dime de qué te alimentass Sshadow**_.-siseé en voz baja para que nadie me escuchase recordando lo dicho por Priscob.

-_**De ratass maesstro.**_\- dijo Shadow arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal en él, parecía estar realmente hambriento.

-_**De acuerdo compraré basstantess para que no te quedess con hambre.**_\- nunca había tenido que preocuparme por alguien que no fuera yo mismo, así que tendría que prestarle más atención desde ese momento.

Entré en la única tienda de animales que vi dándome cuenta de que solo se encontraba allí el dependiente leyendo un libro de lo que parecían ser criaturas mágicas. No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo fijamente, sabía que debería actuar como un niño emocionado, pero ansiaba ese libro.

-Buenos días chico. ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó el señor mirándome de arriba a abajo con una mueca en sus labios. Esa horrible actitud en todos los adultos me estaba fastidiando demasiado y cuando volví a sentir vibrar mi pelo y vi como el al hombre se le caía el libro al suelo supe que había vuelto a cambiar mi aspecto sin querer.

-Sí, quiero 10 ratas y si no tiene quiero que sean hamsters.- exigí con voz seca y demandante dándole una mirada furibunda al dependiente intentando relajarme para no lanzarme encima y hacer que implorase perdón.

"_Tengo que controlarme, él es un adulto y habrá sido entrenado, ahora yo tengo desventaja por mi confiado que me sienta, tengo que tenerlo en cuenta y calmarme"_ pensé cerrando los ojos para no cometer ninguna locura.

-Tenemos ratas señor, no se moleste yo las traeré usted quédese mirando los alrededores.- dijo el dependiente atemorizado metiéndose a lo que parecía ser un almacén dejándome solo con los animales allí presentes.

Asentí desinteresado por lo inútil que me parecía a pesar de ser un adulto y me giré para observar a los animales. El primer ejemplar que llamó mi atención fue una lechuza blanca nívea con los ojos de un hermoso color dorado, automáticamente me acerqué a hacerle carantoñas a la pequeña lechuza, esta parecía ser casi recién nacida, el tacto de sus plumas era suave y reconfortante.

Me separé un poco escuchando sus ululeos como si protestase, pero seguí mirando todos los curiosos animales hasta que encontré un cachorro que se parecía al leopardo, sin embargo tenía unos colores atípicos, pues era negro con manchas rojas y blancas alrededor del lomo.

Caminé hasta el cachorro, metí la mano entre la reja y acaricié su lomo con algo de dificultad, el leopardo o la especie que fuera ronroneó restregándose contra mi mano juguetonamente.

-Señor ya está lo que me ha pedido.- cuando escuché al hombre hablar me giré con cansancio captando la incredulidad en su rostro, como si estuviese haciendo algo imposible.

-Dígame de que especie es este cachorro.- ordené glacialmente, seguro que me miraba así pensando que solo era un chiquillo estúpido y pobre y realmente detestaba las personas que me juzgaban de ese modo cuando luego ellos no eran más que un mero cero a la izquierda, ni siquiera podían controlarse a mi alrededor cuando ni siquiera estaba realmente enfadado. ¿Tan patética era la gente del mundo mágico o me habría hecho demasiadas ilusiones?

-S-s-señor ese es un Nundu.- declaró titubeante el vendedor.-Es en leopardo mágico, sus garras son muy venenosas y letales y su aliento también lo es, son criaturas salvajes y muy territoriales.- me explicó atropelladamente el hombre.

-Ya veo.- musité intentando sonar indiferente, aunque estaba muy emocionado con el pequeño cachorro, podría ser un buen familiar, merecía la pena intentar unirle a mí.-Quiero que me ponga esas ratas en una jaula, quiero alimento, chucherías y la mejor jaula que tenga para lechuzas para esa lechuza nívea que tiene ahí.-la lechuza era una preciosidad y, aunque tal vez no fuera peligrosa como Shadow o el Nundu, la quería.-¿Es macho o hembra?- pregunté pensando en la clase de nombre que le pondría.

-Hembra señor.- contestó inmediatamente el vendedor sin que yo le prestase mucha más atención.

-Bien, también quiero una roca que este caliente y que sea mediana, quiero al Nundu y alimento y otros cuidados que pueda requerir.- me encontré satisfecho conmigo mismo por tenerlo todo planeado tan rápidamente porque no quería estar allí mucho más tiempo.- ¿Es un macho?- pregunté para asegurarme, aunque estaba casi completamente convencido de que era un macho.

-Sí señor, tiene un mes y medio.- articuló el hombre mientras iba apartando todo lo que le había pedido.

-_**¿Maesstro va a vincularsse con todoss essoss?**_\- me preguntó Shadow asomándose levemente para mirar a los otros dos animales por lo que asentí para no llamar más la atención del hombre carcamal.

-¿Cuánto le debo?- pregunté con desdén y cierto tono despectivo, no demasiado notable pero presente.

-Pues.- el dependiente comenzó a enumerar lo que había encargado mientras una pluma lo iba apuntando todo. La magia era realmente sorprendente y útil, había tantas cosas que quería descubrir que podría estar días enteros sin dormir solo para entender más sobre esta.-Son 36.080 galeones.- la inseguridad en su tono era tal que casi podía tocarla, pero ya no me importaba, no merecía la pena gastar mi tiempo con gente que no conocía su lugar.

-Por supuesto.- sonreí burlonamente al ver la palidez en el rostro del hombre al contemplar mi monedero. Seguramente acababa de aprender una buena lección, pero era lo que obtenía por fiarse solo en las apariencias, si llegase a encontrar otra tienda para animales mágicos no volvería a pisar esa, ya lo tenía claro.

-Espero que empiece a tratar mejor a sus clientes sin fijarse tanto en el aspecto.- murmuré aburrido, deseoso de salir de allí para desayunar algo.

-Seguro Mi Lord.- respondió sumisamente haciendo que le mirase por el encima del hombro antes de darme media vuelta.

-Me alegro de que aprendiese la lección por las buenas.- afirmé sádicamente intentando contener mis risas.- Vendré en un rato con mi baúl para guardar todo, espero que vigile mis pertenencias.- susurré en un tono engañosamente dulcemente sin mirarle.

-Por supuesto Mi Lord.- ante estas últimas palabras me marché con naturalidad, no me importaba haber mostrado una faceta de mi verdadera personalidad, simplemente no podía resistirme cuando alguien se atrevía a menospreciarme sin más.

-_**¿Hass vissto como esse hombre temblaba de miedo?, ha ssido tan patético.**_\- bisbiseé a Shadow mientras sonreía de lado.

-_**Ha ssido genial maesstro ¿Ahora qué hacemoss?**_\- mis tripas empezaban a doler, tendría que comer algo.

-_**Voy a comer, no he comido dessde ayer por la mañana.**_-todavía no podía darle sus ratones a Shadow, a lo mejor podría darle algo de mi comida.-_** ¿Puedess comer carne?**_\- pregunté pensando que no sería demasiado bueno para él estar sin alimentarse, no sabía cuánto hacía que no comía nada.

-_**Ssí maestro**_.- la voz de Shadow sonaba agradecida y eso me relajó.

-_**Esstá bien, vamoss a comer**_.- me sentí algo mejor sabiéndolo.

Al llegar al muro toqué con los dedos los ladrillos imaginándome la magia recorriendo mis dedos y el muro se abrió, no sabía si sería así de fácil para todas las personas, tendría que informarme más.

Entré al pub y me senté en una mesa apartada donde nadie me podría molestar, Tom al verme me saludó y me preguntó cómo le había ido. No estaba particularmente animado por la charla, así que le respondí que bien con una amplia sonrisa y le pedí un desayuno típico inglés y un poco de carne para Shadow, después de que nos sirviera la comida saboreé tranquilamente mis alimentos mientras que Shadow devoraba raudamente su carne, tras pagarle a Tom lo que me indicó decidí dejar de mirarle, sabía el tipo de expresión que tendría, necesitaba alguna novedad.

Volvimos a la tienda de los baúles mientras de reojo contemplaba las, ahora abarrotadas, calles. Con tanta gente transitando no podría comunicarme con Shadow, podría exponerme con suma facilidad, así que solo me dediqué a escucharle asintiendo de vez en cuando.

El dependiente estaba atendiendo a una familia, pero al verme entrar les hizo esperar diciendo que tenía que entregar un pedido y se acercó hasta donde me encontraba parado, agradecí que no me hiciese esperar mucho más, aunque sabiendo que era de una familia noble él no se atrevería a ignorarme.

-Veo que ya has venido, justo cabo de terminar hace unos minutos.- dijo el sonriente vendedor haciendo que le mirase pensando que tenía que estar fingiendo esa sonrisa.- Te traeré tu baúl y te hablaré un poco más sobre las protecciones.

-Muchas gracias es usted muy amable.- murmuré ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía sabiendo como eso solía derretir a todo el mundo, el dependiente se fue en busca de mi baúl y esperé hasta que regresó.

-Bien, te informo de que te he puesto protecciones de sangre que se activarán cuando viertas dos gotas de tu sangre y protección por contraseña, la contraseña la dices cerca de las esmeraldas y el baúl solo se abrirá si dices esa contraseña, es más seguro así por si alguien te roba algo de tu sangre.- me explicó el vendedor muy detallada y claramente.

-Muchas gracias.- le sonreí levemente, cogí la mochila y la guardé en el baúl junto con el pack con los ingredientes, lo cerré y me concentré en imaginarse el baúl en miniatura, entonces tras sentir un cosquilleo en mis manos abrí los ojos y vi que el baúl se había encogido tanto que pude guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.-Nos veremos más tarde, adiós.

Me dirigí prontamente a la tienda de animales y sin necesidad de saludar al dependiente me acerqué mis compras y las guardé en el baúl, solo dejé fuera a la lechuza sobre mi hombro y al Nundu para que caminase a mi lado y me largué tan rápido como había venido.

La gente por la calle se apartaba al verme y me dejaban el paso libre, me gustaba que me temiesen y me respetasen, aunque saber que esas reacciones eran provocadas realmente por mi Nundu me hacía sentir más orgulloso.

Opté por entrar en la librería Flourish y Blotts y comprar bastante material para mi nueva biblioteca, deambulé por todas las secciones, menos por la de adivinación, ya que creía que los presagios, augurios y profecías eran una pérdida de tiempo, aunque no sabía casi nada del tema, lo que sí compré fue libros de diferentes idiomas como Italiano, Alemán y Francés, aunque de Francés ya tenía las bases por la escuela.

Los dos dependientes que se encontraban en ese momento estaban asustados por mi Nundu y me dijeron que los animales no tenían permitida entrar, pero fui más astuto y les dije que eran mis familiares, me miraron intranquilos, pero me les dejaron estar, era bien conocido que los familiares jamás permitían que los separasen de sus dueños y yo me aproveché de ese hecho.

Después de lo que se me hicieron unos pocos minutos salí del establecimiento con una nueva colección, aunque todavía no era muy grande a comparación de lo que deseaba. Seguí andando hasta que encontré una tienda de relojes mágicos, interesado preguntándome cuáles podrían ser las diferencias entre esos y los relojes normales entré a echar un vistazo.

Fijándome en el escaparate vi un reloj de oro de pulsera que me llamó la atención puesto que contaba con una aguja de más y parecía tener grabados alrededor, aunque no comprendía lo que significaba.

-Perdone señora.- me giré mirando a la anciana señora que vestía unas túnica verdes y tenía el pelo gris trenzado hasta la cadera.-Este reloj tiene una aguja de más ¿Qué es lo que señala?- la dependienta se acercó a mí y miró el reloj que le indicaba.

-Esa mi niño.- dijo con una sedosa voz mirándome con unos astutos y perspicaces ojos.- Indica en qué situación se encuentra su portador.- la anciana cogió el reloj con delicadeza y me lo mostró más de cerca, intentando provocarme y encantarme con sus palabras, era consciente de su sutil manipulación, pero solo lo compraría si me interesaba.- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- preguntó todavía modulando aquel tono dulce.

-Harry señora.- respondí respetuosamente viendo que con ella era fácil mantener las formas, ella intentaba crear un ambiente propicio para una venta, era mejor vendedora que otros y otras.

-Bien Harry, tienes un buen ojo, este reloj es bastante especial porque como verás esa aguja de la que hablamos te indica si el portador va a ser herido, si está en peligro de muerte, si está bien, si está enfermo, en fin, como se encuentre.- miré el reloj con interés, después de todo si podría ser de utilidad.-Casi ningún reloj de pulsera es así, por eso este es más caro.

-Entiendo.- por supuesto lo quería, ver la enorme sonrisa de la mujer no me sorprendió, era lo que ella esperaba, por supuesto yo podría buscar otro reloj más barato que ese o no comprarle ninguno por fastidiar sus planes y que no pensase que era tan manipulable, pero podría haber sido más despectiva conmigo y realmente quería ese reloj.- Me lo llevaré. ¿Me podría decir cuánto cuesta?

-Claro Harry, este cuesta 21.000 galeones.- la miré impávido viendo el reto en su mirada.- Viene con protecciones anti robo y hechizos de resistencia para que no se rompa fácilmente.

-Muchas gracias, aquí tiene.- le entregué el dinero pensando que si tenía protecciones incluso podría haberle añadido más precio, pero como todavía no estaba acostumbrado realmente al dinero mágico para otros podría haberles parecido una fortuna.

-Espero que vuelvas alguna vez Harry.- dijo la mujer con sus ojos resplandecientes. Era consciente de lo mala que era la codicia en el ser humano, yo mismo lo estaba siendo en esos momentos, pero gente como aquella mujer que solo se preocupaban por el dinero eran mucho más fácil de tratar, no cuestionarían nada por un precio y eso sería suficiente para mí.

Asentí cordialmente, complacido con mi nueva adquisición en la muñeca, y me marché viendo que ya que eran las 12 y 11 minutos de la mañana, todavía me quedaba tiempo, por lo que decidí pasar a comprar muchos pergaminos, tintas, plumas y un afilador de plumas para practicar y acostumbrarme a estos "nuevos" utensilios.

Tras unos cinco minutos salí de la tienda y seguí curioseando los escaparates sin darle mucha importancia a las personas que miraban a mi Nundu como si este fuera a matarles, seguramente se asustaban por escucharle gruñir y mostrar sus afilados colmillos cuando se acercaban demasiado.

Finalmente advertí que no me encontraba en el callejón Diagon, había llegado a lo que parecía ser el callejón Knocktum absorto por la infinidad de teorías que recorrían mi mente al ver los objetos que se cruzaban ante mí.

Los adultos que se cruzaban en mi camino tenían muchos un aspecto lúgubre y descuidado, casi todos iban vestidos de negro y me observaban como si fuera el plato más exquisito del mundo, por suerte ninguno se atrevió a acercarse al ver al pequeño Nundu gruñirles e intentar arañarles y le acaricié tiernamente la cabeza sonriendo presuntuosamente cuando esos magos huían despavoridos.

No había pensado acabar tan pronto en el callejón Knocktum, pero me adentré poco a poco examinando las vitrinas con precaución sabiendo que allí la mayoría de objetos serían de magia negra, sería imprudente tocarlos y acabase maldecido.

Tras un pequeño paseo encontré la tienda que buscaba desde el principio, la tienda de varitas que me había comentado Priscob, la cual se llamaba " Varitas negras". Entre aliviado al ver que los cristales no estaban recubiertos por polvo y telarañas como en otros locales

Al dar un paso dentro rápidamente escaneé el lugar encontrando a un hombre unos 40 años que vestía con túnicas negras al igual que el resto de su ropa y me miraba curioso y meditabundo haciendo que yo mismo sintiese curiosidad por él.

-Vengo a que me haga una varita sin rastro ni localizador.- fui directo y cortante, mi instinto me decía que así me iría mejor siendo ese mago uno oscuro, no los conocía, pero tendría que mostrarme lo más regio e imperturbable que pudiese.

-Ya veo ¿Cómo sabía que aquí podría conseguirla?- indagó con un tono de voz ronco repleto de alerta e interés.

-Los duendes de Gringotts me lo dijeron.- alce el rostro prepotente, sabía que eso me daría ventaja, aunque me alegraba ver que este mago no me miraba con desprecio desde el comienzo, parecía que después de todo sí que había gente algo espabilada por aquí.

-Interesante.- esperé pacientemente por si añadía algo importante a la banal conversación que manteníamos.- Bonito Nundu por cierto.

-Gracias señor, pero tengo prisa ¿podríamos empezar?- pregunté rudamente hastiado por hablar tanto, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que mantener ese tipo de conversaciones triviales con nadie y me aburría, además me quedaban demasiadas tiendas por mirar y el toque de queda se aproximaba lenta, pero inevitablemente.

-Por supuesto sígueme, iremos a mi taller.- el mayor apuntó con su curiosa varita grisácea, una vez dentro el hacedor de varitas cogió diferentes tipos de madera y los dejó todos en fila en la mesa.-Bien ahora tienes que pasar tu mano, con la que suelas escribir, por las maderas, hasta que de una sientas un cosquilleo o tu magia vibrar.- asentí con comprensión y pasé la mano derecha, aunque en realidad era ambidiestro, con los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí un cosquilleo en la mano que se intensificó llegando a todo mi cuerpo dejándome en la gloria.

\- Esta es.- al abrir los ojos me encontré con un pedazo de madera, diría que ébano por la tonalidad y mediría unos 20 centímetros más o menos.

-De acuerdo, ahora- dijo el vendedor apartando las otras maderas y dejándolas en sus sitios.-voy a sacar los diferentes materiales de los que puede estar compuesto tu núcleo.- terminó de hablar a la vez que dejaba diferentes saquitos encima de la mesa frente a mí.- Este es un detalle importante, puedes tener más de un núcleo así que no te contengas y coge todos los que te llamen.

Cerré los ojos y pasé las manos por todos los ingredientes que se encontraban en la mesa, algunos sacos me producían una leve vibración, pero nada demasiado intenso, otros sacos me repelían y tenía que apartarme con rapidez. Solo con tres sacos sentí que mis manos no se podían despegar de estos, así que los elegí y abrí los ojos.

-Muy sorprendente joven señor.- no entendí que sería tan sorprendente, pero cuando abrió los sacos se quedó incluso más estupefacto y me pregunté qué estaría pasando.- Muy impresionante, de veras.

-¿Por qué es tan impresionante?- pregunté alardeando levemente porque sabía que si era demasiado prepotente me cegaría, aunque no supiera que era lo normal en las varitas, estaba seguro de que la mía sería diferente.

-Joven, yo he hecho muchas varitas, pero el ébano no es muy común por lo temperamental y poderoso que suele ser y nunca en mi vida he visto alguna varita de tres núcleos y menos con estos núcleos.- me pilló desprevenido ver su repentina admiración, pero también sentí halagado. - La sangre de fénix es un ingrediente muy escaso al igual que el veneno de basilisco y por último el pelo de Thestral.- no conocía a esas criaturas, pero sonaba como si fuera a ser una varita poderosa.- Es más raro todavía que el basilisco y el fénix estén combinados, pues el basilisco representa la oscuridad y la muerte y el fénix la luz y el renacimiento.

-Ajá.- me gustaba confirmar que era poderoso, si no tuviera hechos que lo respaldase solo sería un orgulloso hipócrita incapaz de hacer nada, pero le demostraría al mundo quién era yo.- ¿Y qué propiedades tiene mi varita?- aunque no supiese mucho del mundo mágico era lógico pensar que todo tenía su propiedad, ya lo entendería cuando pudiera leer sobre las varitas y su creación.

-Bueno por todo lo que te he comentado y por el pelo de Thestral, que son animales que se vuelven invisibles y solo los pueden ver las personas que han visto la muerte.- me explicó el vendedor pacientemente.- Esta varita puede controlar todo tipo de magia, tanto oscura como de luz, pero teniendo el pelo de Thestral diría que puedes tener más afinidad con transfiguraciones.

Me sentía exaltado al ver que podría dominar cualquier tipo de magia, entonces nuevamente sentí el cosquilleo en mis ojos y mi pelo y supe que tendrían que haber cambiado por la intensidad de mis emociones, tendría que aprender a controlar las "trasformaciones".

-Bueno chico, tendré tu varita en una hora, mientras puedes seguir con tus compras si quieres.- sugirió el hombre respetuosamente mientras recogía la varita y los sacos.

-Nos vemos en una hora.- en mi reloj vi que eran 12:45 y salí de la tienda con mi Nundu ronroneando al igual que mi lechuza y Shadow, aunque este último más bien siseaba complacido.

-¿_**Mi sseñor de que esst**__**á**__** hecha **__**tu**__** varita?**_\- preguntó alegremente Shadow una vez nos encontrábmos solos.

-_**De madera de ébano con tress núcleoss, veneno de bassilissco, ssangre de fénix y pelo de Thesstral**_.- dije dichoso, mientras que acariciaba a mi lechuza para después mimar un poco a Shadow y luego a mi Nundu.

-_**Esso ess magnífico maesstro.**_-dijo Shadow también notablemente complacido.- _**Ssabía que erass muy poderosso**_.

-_**Graciass Sshadow, ahora vamoss a ver ssi hay una tienda ssobre ritualess para poder comprar una daga**_.-cavilé qué más podría necesitar, pero al final pensé que sería mejor ir observando y decidiendo mientras tanto.

Shadow me dijo que allí era muy probable que pudiésemos encontrar ese tipo de tiendas pues los rituales de sangre eran considerados magia negra y este callejón evidentemente esta centrado en la magia negra.

Anduve unos 10 minutos a paso muy lento para poder observar muy bien los escaparates, sintiendo una insana curiosidad por los objetos que desprendían una vibración que me hacía temblar, Shadow decía que todos esos objetos como espadas malditas, bolas de cristal encantadas y demás tenían magia negra, por lo que me di cuenta de que realmente tenía una disposición hacia la magia negra que no era normal para el supuesto "salvador del mundo mágico".

Poco antes de llegar hasta el final de callejón encontré justo lo que había estado buscando en mi despreocupado paseo, la tienda en cuestión se llamaba "Rituales mágicos y más", no era un nombre que revelase nada en particular además de que tendrían cosas sobre rituales, era una forma de engañar para que pareciese una tienda inofensiva, estaba seguro de que ese "y más" tendría más transcendencia.

Abrí la puerta y mi Nundu se adelantó caminando con confianza por allí. Sonreí al verle y yo comencé a a curiosear los libros que se encontraban en una estantería sin molestarme siquiera en mirar a la dependienta.

Seguí buscando entre los llamativos libros, hasta que encontró unos cuantos sobre rituales oscuros y uno que se centraba en los rituales de sangre, tal vez fueran más avanzados que otros que había comprado, pero en esa ocasión haría una excepción. Me acerqué al mostrador mirando las copas, dagas, anillos, espejos y demás objetos que había por ahí.

-Buenos días.- saludé por cortesía e inmediatamente después realicé el pedido que quería.-Necesito necesito una daga para realizar rituales de sangre.

-Tiene alguna preferencia sobre el tipo de daga que desea.- preguntó la chica, de unos curiosos ojos plateados, que se encontraba en ese momento atendiendo.

-No realmente.-me amonesté internamente por no haber pensado antes en preguntarle sobre ese detalle a Shadow, aunque con toda la actividad del día no daba a basto para manejar todo.- ¿Qué me recomendaría usted?- pregunté pensando que ella debería estar cualificada, si no lo estaba no podría tener buenas ventas y el negocio no seguiría abierto, por eso supuse que me asesoraría adecuadamente y me mostraría las dagas de mayor calidad.

-Bueno tenemos muchos tipos diferentes de dagas, hay algunas que son mejores para un tipo de ritual que para otro, así que depende mucho del ritual que desee usted realizar.- explicó amablemente la joven, en ese momento me di cuenta de que los vendedores del callejón Knocktum eran mucho más intuitivos y capacitados que los del callejón Diagon, lo que hizo que me cuestionase por qué habría más gente en el otro callejón, seguramente sería por los prejuicios que había mencionado Priscob durante nuestra conversación.

-Gracias por sus explicaciones.- agradecí con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.- Quiero una que me pueda servir para vincularme con animales, ya sabe, para que sean mi familiares.- expliqué serenamente, pero con firmeza para que no me interrumpiese, la chica se giró y alzó el brazo para coger una hermosa daga pequeña pero bastante afilada que estaba decorada unos rubíes y esmeraldas en el mango de oro, donde se podían observar los grabados de unas serpientes enrolladas, era perfecta.

-Esta es la mejor que tenemos para este tipo de casos, le recomiendo que a la hora de hacer el ritual se corte usted primero y luego corte al animal, solo tiene que dejar las dos heridas juntas para que las sangres se mezclen y ya ésta.- asentí ante su comentario, aunque no lo necesitase.

-Muy amable de su parte, pero ya conocía el proceso.- sonreí de lado, como siempre que me sentía suficiente, agradeciendo que Shadow ya me hubiese explicado esa parte anteriormente.- Bien me llevaré la daga y estos cinco libros.- señale los libros que había encontrado más interesantes y que parecían explicar mejor cada uno de los rituales y la chica suspiró por lo bajo aliviada, parecía que mi compra le había sido de ayuda.

-Son 5.000 galeones por favor.- esa había sido una de mis compras más baratas hasta el momento, aunque no había comprado nada que fuera un despilfarro, todo tenía una utilidad, si no fuera así no lo compraría, por mucho que llamase mi atención.

-Aquí tiene.- le tendí el dinero hasta que la joven lo tomó.-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted.- me despedí haciendo una reverencia sintiendo la mirada de la bruja sobre mí.

-Igualmente, vuelva en cuanto lo necesite, aquí estaremos a su disposición.- habló servicial y alegremente la chica, por muy molesto que resultase el dinero movía montañas, aunque no es que yo fuera a quejarme viendo que tenía ventaja sobre los demás.

Paseé viendo en mi nuevo reloj que me quedaba un poco más de media hora. Lo primero que hice fue agrandar mi baúl y guardar lo que acababa de comprar, volví a encoger el baúl y entré en una librería de magia negra cargando a mi Nundu que parecía tambalearse, seguramente por no estar acostumbrado a andar tanto y ser tan pequeño, no pude evitar acariciarle enternecido, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ni aunque todas las cuidadoras del orfanato me castigasen a la vez.

Paseé entre las estanterías intentando elegir libros para que mi colección fuese más grande, revisando todos los temas que se trataban (pociones oscuras, transfiguraciones oscuras, Oclumancia, etc…) cogí unos cuantos libros básicos de cada tema, ya que, aunque aprendiese muy rápidamente mi filosofía de estudio era que nunca se debía empezar con un nivel muy alto, porque si no estudias la base no puedes comprender el procedimiento y cuando llevase los conocimientos a la práctica no funcionaría, sería una perdida muy grande de tiempo, algo que soportaba en lo más mínimo.

Compré todos los libros que podrían serme útiles, como historia de la magia negra, tras realizar la compra y que el dependiente me ayudase a guardar los libros en el baúl me fui viendo que me había entretenido ojeando la tienda y ya eran las 2 de la tarde, por lo que regresé a la tienda de las varitas.

-Chico me alegro de verte nuevamente, aquí está tu varita.- mientras me acercaba al mostrador escuché al hacedor de varitas cuando estuve a dos pasos de distancia el mago me tendió mi varita, yo la cogí con delicadeza sintiendo una calidez inexplicable que me recorría todo el cuerpo observando chispas de colores salir de esta.-Como ya te dije la varita está hecha de ébano, 21 centímetros para ser exactos y con los tres núcleos que ya le dije.- escuché sus explicaciones con atención, aunque en mi interior me moría por probar mi varita.-Si quieres puede comprar un pack de cuidados para su varita, es bastante económico, solo cuesta 5 galeones.- me pareció muy conveniente comprar ese pack viendo que mi varita se mantendría en perfectas condiciones por ese módico precio.

-Sí, me sería de ayuda. ¿Cuánto le debo por todo?- pregunté listo para pagarle y marcharme a descansar, estaba muerto, nunca había ido de compras por tanto tiempo, de hecho era la segunda vez que iba a comprar algo y la vez anterior solo tardé unos diez minutos, esto era demasiado para mi pequeño cuerpo.

-Bueno, son 26 galeones por la varita y 5 por el pack, así que son 31 galeones.-¿todas las varitas de tres ingredientes serían así de baratas? fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente al escucharle.

-Aquí tiene.- me encontraba gratamente sorprendido, pero igualmente le pagué y me despedí con rapidez.

Había pensado que mi varita sería mucho más cara teniendo en cuenta que dos de los núcleos eran ingredientes poco comunes y por lo tanto serían muy caros, pero no le di más vueltas ya que tenía que llegar al orfanato antes de las 2:35, si llegaba más tarde no volverían a dejarme salir y eso iría en contra de mis intereses, no lo iba a permitir, así que crucé rápidamente los dos callejones.

Sin hacerles caso a las miradas llenas de temor que recibí por el Nundu que tenía en mis brazos, llegué en tiempo récord al caldero chorreante y me marché despidiéndome con rapidez del tabernero.

Aparecí en el orfanato a las 2:25, las cuidadoras iban a regañarme por traer animales cuando el Nundu se revolvió para intentar atacar a las estúpidas muggles. Me hubiera gustado dejarle acabar con todas, pero tuve que detenerle para no complicar más mi instancia allí.

En el comedor podía escuchar los murmullos asustados de todos los muggles, estaban más aterrados que de costumbre, por lo que nadie se metió conmigo, como consecuencia pude disfrutar de una comida tranquila antes de regresar a mi habitación sin que nadie me detuviese, se sentía bien poder domarles a base del miedo.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me tiré en mi cama sintiendo mis músculos tensos después del día tan movido que había tenido, mis futuros familiares se tumbaron a mi alrededor y tras hablar un rato con Shadow me dormí sin poder ceder ante la pesadez en mis ojos.

_:::_

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Este capítulo se ha alargado más de lo que esperaba, pero me he motivado de una manera increíble, hacía tiempo que no escribía de forma tan fluida en esta historia. Como notareis he realizado bastantes cambios, pero me ha asegurado de no eliminar o retocar lo realmente transcendental…Gracias a toda la gente nueva que ha llegado ahora, a mis lectores de siempre y que sepáis que se os ama mucho. _

_Ahora a responder reviews!_

**_Christine C : _**_Gracias por comentar. ¡Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo!... ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Siempre en los libros y en las películas me dio esa impresión de manipulador sin remedio... Es decir, Albus debería haber sabido que los Dursley serían perjudiciales para Harry y siendo tan influyente podría haberle enviado con alguien más, entre eso y todo lo demás que se va mostrando en conjunto me parece uno de los peores personajes de la historia... ¡Fans de Dumbledore no me matéis!... También es cierto que en los libros Voldemort está más loco, pero Tom Ryddle era un buen personaje al que no desarrollaron en lo más mínimo, por eso yo quiero en esta historia mostrar un poco del lado psociópata de Voldemort y el lado precavido y Slytherin de Tom, hacerle un personaje rico tanto intelectual como emocionalmente, que sea capaz de sentir más las emociones, eso sí sin ir propagando paz y amor...Simplemente que sepa que tiene sentimientos y que de vez en cuando los exprese a su manera._

**_setsuna-GW: _**_Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! Como ya dije en el anterior capítulo intentaré ir subiéndolos lo más rápidamente que pueda (me voy a pegar la paliza del año, ya lo veo venir~)._

_Pues eso ha sido todo por hoy... ¿Es San Valentín, cierto?... Típico en mí, se me olvidan estas festividades, pues espero que tengáis un feliz día y ya nos leemos._

_Mitsuki Sakamaki_


	3. Cambios

**Capítulo 3: Cambios**

_/Despacho del director, Hogwarts/ _

**POV: Albus Dumbledore**

Me encontraba pacíficamente sentado en la silla de mi despacho, como de costumbre, acariciando a mi fiel compañero y mascota Fawkes, un espléndido fénix de color rojo que me había acompañado durante muchos años.

Aunque tal vez no mucha gente fuera conocedora de este hecho yo siempre había sentido una gran debilidad por las cosas que hermosas y poderosas como mi fénix. En ese instante me encontraba a mí mismo intentando planear más detalladamente la muerte del señor Oscuro y del salvador del mundo mágico a mano uno del otro para que ningún elemento se saliese de lo establecido por mí.

Desde el primer minuto fui consciente de que lo primero que tenía que conseguir era hacer bajar la moral del niño y explotar todas sus debilidades hasta que pensara que no era nada más que un inútil fracasado que no tenía ningún lugar en el mundo, cosa de la que estaba convencido que los Dursley estarían consiguiendo con mucha facilidad, ya que ellos odiaban con fervor la magia e intentarían hacer todo lo posible para quitársela o que Harry renegase de ella, por ese motivo había dejado al niño con ellos.

Entonces, una vez que el niño no tuviera esperanza alguna, aparecería yo en escena como su salvador ensañándole un nuevo mundo en el que podría ser aceptado y el niño me seguiría fielmente con los ojos cerrados y sin dudar, sería mi arma perfecta.

Lo tenía muy bien definido todo en mis pensamientos, no había manera alguna de que algo difiriese a mi plan viendo que incluso todos los reportes que recibía sobre Voldemort seguían la línea de siempre. Nadie sabía nada de Tom, no habían podido localizarle ni él había intentado contactar con sus mortífagos, por lo que él tendría que estar reponiendo fuerzas todavía, lo que me daba mucho más tiempo para planear los enfrentamientos entre el niño que vivió y el señor oscuro, todo iba a ser demasiado fácil.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_/Bosque, Albania/_

**POV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

Después de tanto tiempo, mucho más del que me gustaría, todavía me hallaba poseyendo los cuerpos de animales, tenía mucha más energía, pero a pesar de todo me mantenía en mi forma espectral, todavía no alcanzaba el nivel de energía necesario para poder recuperar mi antiguo cuerpo, hecho que me enfurecía por tener que depender de pequeñas criaturas de los bosques, pero sabía que por mí mismo, con el pequeño pedazo de alma que tenía, no podría reunirla nunca solo, necesitaría algún catalizador y ciertos rituales o pociones.

Otro motivo que me enfurecía bastante era que ninguno de mis "fieles y serviciales" seguidores me estaban buscando ni intentando revivir, seguro que todos estaban viviendo sus vidas normalmente olvidándose de mi existencia, la existencia del amo al que juraron obedecer hasta que muriesen. Era imperdonable el hecho de que actuasen como si yo nunca hubiese existido y se lo haría pagar caro a todos y cada uno de esos incompetentes.

También había algunos mortífagos que habían muerto siendo leales a la causa o que incluso habían sido atrapados y encarcelados en Azkaban, estos serían los únicos seguidores que conseguirían mi perdón, ellos me habían sido fieles aún a costa de su libertad o su vida, cuando recuperase mi cuerpo les recompensaría por su lealtad, aunque era evidente que esa era su obligación como mis siervos, un pequeño premio levantaría los ánimos, lo que haría que me siguieran con más devoción.

Continué arrastrándome por medio de la nueva serpiente que estaba poseyendo y me acurruqué en un hueco de un árbol para mantener el calor y descansar, de momento no podía hacer más que ir recuperando mis fuerzas robándoles la energía a los animales, pero esperaba impacientemente mi regreso al mundo mágico, haría que todos me temiesen más de lo que ya lo hacían, les enseñaría la grandeza de Lord Voldemort antes de que pereciesen o se doblegasen ante mí.

Pero dejando ese tema de lado había algo que me intrigaba mucho más que la inutilidad de mis subordinados… ¿Por qué había pasado a ser una forma espectral si no sentía que se hubiese fragmentado nuevamente mi alma?

Al principio había pensado que había convertido al niño uno de mis Horrocruxes, pero eso no podía ser, porque en mi forma de espectro podía sentir al resto de fragmentos de mi alma, por muy lejos que estuviesen y no había ninguno nuevo en ningún lugar. Entonces volvía a hacerme la misma pregunta ¿Por qué me encontraba en ese deplorable estado?, esto seguía siendo un misterio que estaba dispuesto a resolver más pronto que tarde, pero primero tenía que reponer mis fuerzas e intentar poseer un cuerpo humano.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_/Orfanato muggle, Londres/_

**POV: Harry Potter**

Me desperté aturdido al sentir movimientos cerca de mi cuerpo, parpadeé dándome cuenta de que se trataba de mi Nundu arrascándose en sueños, como se encontraba cerca de mis costillas me daba con cada pequeña patada.

Alcé la muñeca viendo que eran las 7 de la mañana (ya que el reloj marcaba las 24 horas del día en vez de 12), había dormido más de doce horas, me encontraba bastante estupefacto ya que yo nunca había dormido tanto, no solía permanecía acostado ni las ocho horas que se supone que debería dormir.

Sospechaba que mi reciente y exagerado descanso era debido al intenso día de descubrimientos y emociones que supuso el día anterior para mí, así que rápidamente me tranquilicé sabiendo que no me había descuidado ni enfermado, empecé a desperezarme y me levanté de la cama viendo a mis tres futuros familiares dormitar.

Imaginé que tendría que despertarlos para que se alimentasen, aunque estuviesen tan calmados debería encargarme de que no les faltase nada, así que suavemente les meneé intentando no alterarles demasiado hasta que todos empezaron a moverse con lentitud.

Mi lechuza fue la primera en abrir los ojos y acercándose mi mano izquierda me picoteó suavemente, casi como si esa fuese una muestra de su cariño hacia mí, segundos más tarde el Nundu también se despertó y empezó a lamer mi mano la derecha y a ronronear, Shadow se puso alrededor de mi cuello sin apretarme en lo más mínimo.

_**-Buenoss díass maesstro.-**_ escuché a Shadow saludarme, pero yo estaba pensativo recordando que todavía no había decidido ningún nombre para la lechuza y el Nundu, pero fueran cuales fueran tendrían que ser especiales.**_-¿Qué tieness planeado para hoy maesstro?-_ **me preguntó Shadow con interés haciendo que entrecerrase los ojos mientras sonreía.

_**-Buenoss días Sshadow.- **_saludé alegremente decidiendo rápidamente lo que íbamos a hacer ese día._**-Hoy vamoss a esstar en el baúl menoss a la hora de comer para que no tenga problemass con loss muggless.-**_ no evité mostrar mi desprecio hacia aquellos inferiores seres, pero era demasiado pronto para enfurecerme, tenía que controlar mi temperamento o me traería problemas en algún momento_**.- Penssaré nombress para la lechuza y el Nundu y desspuéss haremoss el ritual.-**_escuché los siseos jubilosos de Shadow, que realmente no tenían una traducción, y sonreí más ampliamente, con una sonrisa verdadera que nunca le había dirigido a ninguna persona.

_**-Me alegro mucho maesstro, estoy desseoso por sser ssu familiar.-**_ dijo Shadow con entusiasmo.

_**-Yo también Sshadow, yo también.-**_ me alegraba verle tan animado, aunque fuese solitario Shadow era una buena compañía, por eso había aceptado hacerle mi familiar, porque no me molestaría estar siempre con él.

Me decidí a poner en funcionamiento las protecciones y tal cual me lo indicó el vendedor me pinché el dedo índice con una aguja y vertí dos gotas de mi sangre sobre el baúl, después me acerqué a las esmeraldas y susurré en Pársel ábrete, para que el baúl solamente lo pudiésemos abrir Shadow y yo, después de eso todos nos adentramos en el baúl, era la primera vez que hacía algo así y estaba algo impaciente.

Me sorprendí bastante cuando, tras bajar unos escalones, pude ver las dimensiones de la cocina. Esa simple estancia ocupaba lo mismo que el comedor y la cocina del orfanato, aunque no dije nada pensé que el baúl me había salido demasiado barato y todavía no había llegado a los otros pisos.

Observé mi alrededor y vi que allí la mayoría de muebles ya tenían color, exceptuando la enorme mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y las sillas que la rodeaban, además de las paredes, el suelo y la inmensa alfombra estaban en blanco.

Sonreía con una idea en mi mente, que esperaba que quedase bien, saqué la varita de mi bolsillo y apunté a la mesa y imaginándomela de un cristal transparente con las patas negras metálicas e inmediatamente observé con alegría como de mi varita salía una especie de humo verde, lo que yo intuía que era mi magia, y la mesa cambiaba para estar tal y como yo me la había imaginado.

Reí encantado como lo que muchos definirían en éxtasis, me sentía tan poderoso y enérgico que se hacía adictivo. Al levantar la varita de nuevo apunté en esa ocasión a las sillas y me las imaginé completamente negras, sucedió nuevamente lo mismo, aquella sensación tan maravillosa me rodeó y me sentí completo, por supuesto que no toda la magia sería tan simple y fácil como esto que estaba haciendo, pero aun así estaba más que encantado y emocionado con mi magia y quería disfrutarla cuanto pudiese.

La alfombra decidí que se quedaría con un color azul eléctrico y un poco plateado por los bordes, las paredes las puse de un azul celeste claro para que hiciese contraste con la alfombra y el suelo lo hice de tarima con madera clara para que la cocina no quedase muy oscura, realmente prefería los colores oscuros, pero no sabía si a mis familiares les agradaría, por lo que decidí intentar ser neutral, ni demasiado oscuro ni demasiado claro.

_**-Te esstá quedando muy bien maesstro.-**_dijo Shadow observando la sala haciendo que girase el rostro para mirarle.

_**-Muchass graciass Sshadow.-**_murmuré acariciándole agradecido. Crucé la sala y bajé por unos escalones que se veían al fondo de la habitación para llegar al siguiente compartimento.

Lo primero que vi al llegar a mi dormitorio fue la gigantesca cama, en la que podrían entrar cómodamente cinco personas, con doseles a su alrededor. Sinceramente tenía que reconocer que me había quedado completamente maravillado con la vista. Además sobre esa cama se encontraban unas almohadas y sabanas de seda que parecían ser súper cómodas, era como un paraíso, nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan acogedor y tenía ganas de probar la cama, aunque realmente no fuese una persona perezosa.

Dejé vagar mi mirada por la habitación dándome cuenta de que había una puerta blanca, que seguramente daría al baño, unos pufs de pinta bastante confortable, un armario empotrado de un marrón muy suave al lado izquierdo de mi cama y una mesita de noche de color negro con dos cajones al lado derecho.

Antes de intentar investigar más apunté a los postes dejándolos de color negro, luego las sábanas las dejé de verde con una tonalidad algo oscura y las almohadas de color plateado, los pufs de rojo oscuro, el suelo de tarima clara nuevamente, las paredes de verde claro y la puerta del baño de madera clara igual que el suelo.

Quedé satisfecho al ver mi trabajo, por lo que me dirigí al baño, entré al cuarto y vi el espectacular jacuzzi que había en allí con unas ganas inmensas de estrenarlo, pero me contuve porque todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer, más tarde podría meterme, tenía más días para hacerlo, además no sabía cómo saldría el agua, obviamente tendría que ser gracias a la magia, pero no sabía si habría hechizos para crear agua o algo así.

Viendo que allí solo tenía que cambiar las paredes y el suelo me decidí por ponerle un verde esmeralda para la pared y el suelo igual que en las otras estancias. Me di la vuelta cogiendo al Nundu que parecía estar hambriento entre mis brazos viendo como Shadow y la lechuza se acurrucaban en mi cuello y bajé otros escalones sin saber qué esperar, cada pieza me asombraba más que la anterior.

Al llegar a la tercera habitación contemplé el salón de reuniones que contaba con una pista de baile y una mesa aún más grande que la de la cocina rodeada por más sillas, una alfombra redonda se situaba en el centro de la sala y una elegante chimenea de ladrillo rojo y marrón quedaba en una esquina.

La mesa, las sillas y el suelo los hice igual que en la cocina, la alfombra la puse de un verde bosque con las esquinas negras y las paredes también de verde, pero esta vez uno mucho más claro.

Miré nuevamente mi entorno complacido por mi trabajo, aunque ya estaba un poco cansado por estar cargando a los tres animales y por las compras del día anterior, así que dejé al Nundu y a Shadow en el suelo diciéndole a este último que estaba cansado de cargarles y que por favor se moviese por sí mismo, Shadow no se molestó por lo que seguí descendiendo en mi baúl.

Al llegar a la siguiente estancia, la biblioteca, miré encantado como había estanterías enormes con unas escaleras de madera en dos de las cuatro paredes, en la pared de enfrente se encontraba el que sería mi escritorio con una silla. Me percaté de que los libros que había comprado estaban situados en las estanterías, pero no estaban ordenados.

Puse el suelo del mismo color que siempre, el escritorio lo hice de ébano, en honor a mi varita y las paredes las dejé de un verde turquesa. Viendo que no había nada más a lo que tuviera que añadirle color dejé a Shadow y al Nundu jugando mientras que yo iba, con la lechuza sobre mi hombro, a las estanterías y empezaba a ordenar los libros según la materia a tratar y luego clasificándolo de más básico a más avanzado, si coincidían en temática y dificultad lo ordenaba por orden alfabético.

Tardé bastante en colocarlos a la perfección viendo que tenía en total 37 libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, 25 de Transfiguración, en los que algunos trataba de animagia y otros sobre metamorfos y sus orígenes, 23 de encantamientos, 34 de animales mágicos, 28 de Pociones, 19 de Runas mágicas y otros 19 de Aritmancia, 13 de Historia de la magia, 10 de idiomas, 8 de Reino Unido mágico, donde te explicaban las normas mágicas, las familias sangre pura y las diferentes instituciones existentes y de magia negra eran 16 de Historia de la magia negra, los 5 que había cogido de rituales oscuros, 17 de pociones oscuras, 30 de hechizos oscuros y cómo crearlos, 15 de Transfiguraciones oscuras, 9 de Criaturas oscuras, 7 de tradiciones y festividades oscuras y 14 sobre hechizos oscuros para la mente, algunos centrados en Oclumancia y Legremancia. Por supuesto muchos de esos temas no me los había comentado Priscob, pero no sería malo tener los libros e ir informándome poco a poco.

Sabía que muchas personas serían incapaces de leerse todos esos libros en toda su vida, pero yo era un hábil y apasionado lector que siempre tenía más y más ansia de conocimiento, por lo que para mí esa inmensa cantidad de libros no era suficiente, aunque era consciente de que tendría que conformarme por el momento, pues no podría volver al callejón Diagon en un tiempo, no quería volver llamar la atención más de la que ya la había llamado, es decir, no había pensado fríamente mientras realizaba mis compras porque no era muy normal que se dijese que un niño pequeño fuese solo por ahí comprando tantas cosas tan caras sin supervisión, por lo que me quedaría con lo que tenía y volvería mucho más tarde para terminar mis compras, mientras tanto aprendería todo lo que pudiera sobre el mundo mágico y sus costumbres y me quedaría con mis familiares intentando reducir el tiempo que tuviera que permanecer en presencia de los sucios muggles.

Miré mi reloj tras descansar unos minutos y vi que iban a ser las 11 de la mañana, me había tardado bastante ordenando todos los libros, pero había merecido la pena, ya que cuando quisiera venir a leer alguno de mis preciados libros me sería mucho más fácil localizarlo que si lo hubiera dejado como estaba.

Finalmente bajé los siguientes escalones con el Nundu y Shadow siguiéndome y llegamos al compartimento de la sala de pociones, esa era la sala más pequeña de todas, pero aun así era colosal a comparación de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Rápidamente cambié el color del suelo y puse la pared del techo de un azul cielo y el verde que recordaba haber visto en mis ojos en el resto de paredes. Cogí la daga que antes se encontraba sobre la mesa y bajé viendo que mis animales empezaban a tener demasiada hambre, al menos esa la impresión que me daba a mí.

La sala de duelo tenía una pared en la que podría dejar armas y mi varita y en el centro de dicha sala se hallaba una plataforma negra con muñecos sobre esta. Sin pensármelo mucho cambié el color del suelo y puse las paredes de un rojo no muy fuerte, pero tampoco muy claro y al fin llegué al último compartimento.

Ojeándolo vi que todo lo que había comprado para mis familiares estaba allí, por eso me acerqué rápidamente al centro, que es donde se encontraba todo, y saqué la comida para lechuzas.

Mi pequeña lechuza se abalanzó a comer casi desesperada, haciendo que quisiera golpearme la cabeza por entretenerme tanto en la biblioteca cuando tenía todo el día para acoplarme a mi baúl, el cual por dentro parecía una verdadera mansión.

Cogí también la comida para el Nundu (que consistía en un pedazo de hueso con bastante carne) y se la dejé en el suelo para que también se alimentase, el Nundu se lanzó hacia la carne y empezó a desgarrarla con una fuerza impresionante, era evidente el motivo por el que los magos temían a esa especie viendo que mi Nundu era un cachorro me pregunté cómo sería al convertirse en adulto.

Ya que los dos animales estaban ya ocupados cogí la jaula de las ratas para que Shadow también se alimentase, no le había preguntado si se alimentaba todos los días, pero no pensaba que fuese a molestarle.

_**-Esspero que disfrutess de la cacería Sshadow.-**_ dije abriendo la jaula mirando como una de las ratas se intentaba escapar, pero para desgracia de la rata Shadow no se lo iba a permitir, iba a ser algo divertido verle cazar por primera vez.

_**-Graciass maesstro, dejaré que sse esscape un poco para que ssea máss divertido.- **_**d**ijo Shadow siseando divertido por los inútiles intentos de escape de su presa.

Mientras que todos los animales comían cambié el techo recordando como se encontraba el día anterior el cielo, haciendo que de verdad pareciera que estaba en el exterior, para el suelo me imaginé que me encontraba en un prado lleno de flores y hierba, para mi grata sorpresa vi que la hierba que crecía y las flores eran verdaderas. Dudaba mucho que algún día dejase de maravillarse por mi magia, era increíble.

El resto de paredes no sabía de qué color ponerlas, así que hice como en el suelo, imaginé un bosque, apunté a las paredes y vi que aparecían los árboles, aunque por supuesto sabía que estaba en mi baúl todo parecía tan real que me sentí relajado casi de inmediato.

Aprovechando que todos seguían alimentándose me dediqué a colocar la comida de mis mascotas en un una de las esquinas, la jaula de la lechuza en otra y volví a sentarme en el césped pensando en el nombre que pondría a cada animal.

Tras darle muchas vueltas me incliné por llamar a la lechuza Akira, que en japonés significaba claro, brillante o alegre, y al Nundu Nekus, un nombre que recordaba haber leído en una novela hacía unos menos.

Cuando vi que todos habían terminado de comer me acerqué a ellos con la daga sujeta fuertemente entre mis manos para que no se resbalase y les cortase sin proponérmelo.

_**-¿Maesstro ya ess la hora?-**_ me preguntó Shadow más ansioso que antes, si es que ese nivel de entusiasmo era posible de superar.

_**-Ssí Sshadow, ess la hora.- **_siseé pasando con destreza la daga por mi mano izquierda, no tenía motivos para quejarme por un simple corte puesto que las palizas que había recibido de los muggles me habían hecho insensible ante gran parte del dolor físico._**\- Acércate Sshadow.- **_ordené queriendo que él fuese mi primer familiar, ya que gracias a Shadow había descubierto la verdad sobre mi pasado y mi identidad y además había conseguido un reto mayor del que me pudiese suponer las clases entre los muggles.

Shadow se arrastró hasta poner su cuerpo entre mis piernas siseando cada vez más contento e impaciente.

Acercando la daga a su resbaladizo cuerpo me fijé en qué parte podría dañarle menos y corté con rapidez para evitar que el dolor fuese más intenso, aun habiendo sido tan cuidadoso Shadow siseó protestando por el dolor e incluso abrió la boca como si fuera a morder algo, pero no me hizo nada.

Antes de que Shadow fuera a alterarse más pegué nuestras heridas intentando distraerle y entonces lo sentí.

Fue como si mi sangre, mente, alma y cuerpo se hubiesen sincronizado en un segundo y vuelto uno con Shadow, podía sentir perfectamente en mi interior todo lo que él sentía e incluso su magia pulsaba en el interior de mi pecho, al mismo tiempo pude sentir parte de mi magia rodeando el cuerpo de Shadow permaneciendo allí.

Reí eufórico, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso, placentero e inefable. Iba a volverme loco por la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba experimentando en mi cuerpo. Si así era con un solo enlace no sabía cómo sería capaz de soportar esas mismas sensaciones dos veces más.

Cuando, después de unos minutos, me encontré a mí mismo más controlado le dije a Shadow que se pusiera alrededor de mi cuello por si acaso Nekus o Akira se descontrolaban al cortarles, después de todo ellos eran animales y podrían seguir sus instintos, aunque me fiaba más de ellos que de cualquier humano.

Me pregunté cómo sería de diferente hacer la unión con Nekus y Akira, no sabía si tenía que hacer lo mismo que con Shadow o no, después de todo no me había leído todavía los libros de rituales mágicos y tampoco le había preguntado a Shadow más al respecto

_**-Maesstro, como elloss todavía no tienen nombre tieness que decir "Yo Harry te nombro a ti" y el nombre al missmo tiempo que una sus cortess.- **_me explicó Shadow adivinando mis pensamientos, no le cuestioné el motivo por el que sabía lo que me preocupaba, después de todo el vínculo hacía que compartiésemos nuestras mentes y demás, era evidente que sabría todo de mí a partir de ese momento.

Asentí volviendo a cortarme la palma al ver que ya estaba cicatrizando por efecto de la daga , al acercame a Nekus le corté cerca del lomo uniendo nuestras heridas cuando vi que rugía dolorido mientras murmuraba.-Yo Harry te nombro a ti Nekus.- al terminar de hablar experimenté de nuevo la misma maravillosa sensación que antes, solo que en esa ocasión fue incluso más intenso porque mis familiares también se vincularon entre sí gracias a mi magia, era indescriptible y mágico en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Cuando pude normalizar mi respiración y superar el cansancio que empezaba a invadirme volví a realizarme un corte en el mismo lugar y con cuidado rocé la daga sin ejercer demasiada fuerza en la lechuza diciendo.-Yo Harry te nombro a ti Akira.- y esa última vez fue como una explosión de sentimientos y magia, todos estábamos vinculados entre nosotros y compartíamos mi magia.

En ese punto me encontraba extasiado, pero muy extenuado por la sangre que había perdido, la magia que les había cedido a todos y por no comer desde el día anterior. Cuando me estabilicé, puesto que me había mareado viendo incluso doble, salí lo más rápidamente que pude de mí baúl, mis familiares también salieron conmigo, ellos ya estaba satisfechos por poder cuidarme y me hablaban en mi mente mientras se pegaban a mí.

Me tumbé en la vieja y desgastada cama en la que siempre había dormido pensando con desgana que podría haberme quedado descansando en el baúl, pero no podía pensar correctamente con el caos que ahora era mi mente.

Suspiré sintiendo un repentino dolor en las sienes y cerré los ojos para dormir un poco y ver si de esa forma se me pasaba aquella molestia, ya bajaría más tarde a comer, muchas veces me habían castigado sin comer durante dos o tres días, no iba a morir por saltarme unas cuantas comidas.

Shadow, Nekus y Akira se quedaron cerca de mí vigilando mis sueños como los buenos familiares que yo sabía que serían, me sentía feliz al ver que no me había equivocado con mi decisión, ahora no estaría solo…

_**~TMxHP~**_

Desperté sintiéndome más fresco que antes, había sido un sueño corto, pero reparador y ya no me encontraba tan fatigado, aunque sentía un hambre voraz, lo cual era bastante comprensible viendo que ayer tampoco había hecho una comida decente a parte del desayuno, la comida del orfanato había sido el mismo caldo con pan al que estaba sobradamente acostumbrado.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a mis tres familiares vigilándome a mí y a la puerta, me pregunté si alguno habría llegado a dormir. Les sonreí haciendo que, como consecuencia, ellos se acercaran a lamerme o a picotearle en caso de Akira, por suerte no aplicó demasiada fuerza en el pico.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca viendo que eran las 13:45 y me cambié de ropa al ver el rastro de sangre en la manga de la camisa y en parte del pantalón. Resoplando me cambié a otros pantalones grises y una camisa barata que abrigaba de mala manera, así que decidí ponerme la chaqueta gris que había pertenecido anteriormente a otro niño, por lo que todavía me quedaba algo grande, pero me calentaba mejor que la fina camisa.

Tras terminar salí de la habitación con Akira en el hombro porque todavía era muy pequeña para aprender a volar y no la dejaría ir andando y que cualquier estúpido muggle la dañase, y Shadow y Nekus arrastrándose y andando detrás de él, observando todo lo que les rodeaba para protegerle de cualquier peligro que hubiera.

Sonreí al sentir los cálidos sentimientos de mis familiares, nunca me había sentido tan querido y cuidado en toda mi vida y ese era un cambio que podía aceptar más que encantado, aunque eso no significaba que quisiera protección por ser débil, más bien se trataba de que por primera vez en la vida mis familiares me hacían sentir amado y que alguien se preocupaba verdaderamente por mí, que ya no estaba solo en un mundo lleno de injusticia e hipocresía.

Mientras que caminaba tan recto y confiado como podía pretendía contener mi risa viendo a los estúpidos niños muggles intentar huir de allí por mis familiares, por eso no soportaba a los muggles, nos trataban como si fuésemos anormales, nos pegaban y se burlaban de nosotros, pero luego huían como unos cobardes cuando pasaba algo que no comprendían. Todos ellos eran menos que nada, inútiles y desentendidos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor… ¡Qué pérdida de espacio más grande suponían!

Ya había malgastado más tiempo del necesario pensando en ellos, aunque hicieran increíbles progresos con la tecnología y la ciencia los muggles seguían eludiendo los aspectos de la realidad que no les convenía, todo por la negación y el temor a lo que no podían controlar.

Por supuesto esa terquedad suponía una ventaja para mí y me encontraba muy satisfecho por eso, a su debido tiempo esos muggles no sabría lo que les habría golpeado, porque no dejaría escapar a ninguna de esa escoria después de todo lo que había sufrido y que no quería recordar, haría que todos pagasen el haberme tocado un solo pelo.

Calmando mi sed de venganza y sangre entré al comedor y me sentó en mi sitio habitual, apartado de todos los demás huérfanos. Comí lentamente para que luego no me doliese el estómago, aunque me moría por comer más cantidad, sabía que no habría más raciones, así que me controlé y me comporté con mis impolutos modales de siempre.

Al terminar salí y me dirigí al patio para poder tomar el aire con un poco de calma. Me senté apoyado contra un árbol con Nekus en mi regazo, Akira se quedó en mi hombro, parecía agradarle estar allí y Shadow se enrolló en mi brazo izquierdo.

Suspiré alzando los ojos para observar nuevamente el nublado cielo, me sentía tan bien, tan relajado que todavía no podía creérmelo del todo. Nadie había vuelto a intentar acercarse a mí para molestarme con sus ridículos insultos o burlas y tampoco habían vuelto a ponerme una mano encima, algo insólito hasta ahora, anteriormente no había ni un día que no acabase con nuevos moratones, me costaba dejar de pensar que todo esto era un sueño demasiado perfecto.

Pasé gran parte del día en el patio, la suave brisa relajaba mis músculos y la combinación de tonos azulados y anaranjados en el cielo resultaba agradable, era un bueno día para desaprovecharlo estando dentro y como había organizado todo mi baúl no tenía nada más que hacer.

Hubiera disfrutado si tuviese escuela por la mañana, pero estábamos en las vacaciones de verano, hecho que me daba dolor de cabeza solo de recordarlo viendo que tendría que compartir más horas con esos ineptos, aunque ahora era todo más llevadero gracias a mis familiares.

Por supuesto podría empezar a leer los libros que había comprado, pero no quería meter demasiada información de golpe en mi cabeza y colapsar, conocía mis límites y tenía que tomármelo con calma.

Rápidamente tuve que regresar dentro porque comenzó a oscurecer y las cuidadoras no dejaban que nadie estuviera fuera a esas horas para no tener más trabajo. Cené cuando fue la hora y volví a mí habitación cerrando la puerta después de que entrasen Shadow y Nekus.

Me metí en el baúl con mis familiares pensando en entrar directamente al dormitorio, al abrir los ojos, que tendría que haber cerrado al concentrarme imaginando la habitación, vi que ya se encontraba en mi dormitorio.

Me acerqué a la cama y me quité la ropa doblándola cuidadosamente para dejarla a los pies de esta. Me metí entre la suave sabana y el colchón ayudando a Nekus a subir cuando me di cuenta de que no podía alcanzarla y les deseé buenas noche a mientras que les acariciaba un poco, sintiendo como si estuviese flotando entre nubes por lo blando que estaba el colchón y volví a cerrar los ojos sintiéndome más cómodamente que nunca.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_/Orfanato muggle, Londres/ /6 años después/_

El tiempo había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado desde mi quinto cumpleaños, el día en el que había cambiado mi vida al descubrir que era un mago y ahora, seis años después, volvía a ser mi cumpleaños, en esta ocasión era el undécimo y como si se tratase del destino había vuelto a recibir buenas noticias.

Ese día había recibido la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts y me encontraba sumamente feliz, aunque esto no se notase nada más que con unos leves cambios en los mechones de mi pelo y en la tonalidad de mis ojos, que sin mirarme podía intuir por la estática de la magia al rodearme.

Gracias a los libros que había comprado con cinco años había aprendido a controlar mis poderes en gran parte pero, por supuesto, era casi imposible terminar de controlarlo en su totalidad cuando experimentaba emociones intensas.

En esos 6 años había acontecido muchas situaciones importantes en mi vida, pero por suerte casi todas ellas eran favorables, había algunas que prefería volver a enterrar en el pasado y dejarlas en el olvido para no acabar con el mundo en un ataque de furia, pero ningún recuerdo se iría nunca de mi cabeza, era demasiado consciente de ello, recordaba cualquier cosa que había visto desde los 3 años, mi memoria era demasiado perfecta y, aunque me venía bien almacenar tantos detalles, a veces resultaba ser muy molesto.

Decidí centrarme en las cosas positivas que me habían pasado: con 6 años me habían puesto en una clase para superdotados viendo que estando incluso metiéndome en el instituto ninguna materia me daba complicación alguna.

Todos los profesores que me habían dado clase coincidían en que era un prodigo, poseía una inteligencia nunca visto y así fue como entré en mi nueva clase siendo el más joven y más inteligente de ella, algo que era evidente para mí incluso antes de entrar, unos sucios muggles no podrían superarme, estaba claro.

Con 7 años me "esforcé" en aprender a utilizar el hechizo Obliviate y utilicé el hechizo en todos los muggles del orfanato para que no recordasen a ninguno de mis familiares sabiendo que si algún mago venía al orfanato y era lo suficientemente poderoso para utilizar la Legremancia se daría cuenta de las cosas que había hecho con mis familiares y eso podría traerme problemas en el futuro, todavía sigo pensando fue una sabia decisión utilizar aquel hechizo.

A los 8 años Shadow me hizo saber que podría hacerme inmune a la mayoría de mordidas de serpientes si él me inyectaba su veneno y después me curaba con su saliva. No dudé mucho en agradecerle por la información y decirle lo que fuese oportuno.

El dolor que había sentido había sido algo que incluso superó mis límites, estuve una semana tumbado con fiebres muy altas sin ser apenas consciente de nada, pero conseguí sobrevivir gracias a mi magia y cuando me recuperé seguí con mi rutina lo mejor es que ya era inmune a la gran parte de venenos de serpiente.

Por otra parte me enteré de que si hacía el mismo proceso con Nekus también sería resistente a la mordedura de otros Nundus, entonces gracias al vínculo mental que compartíamos le hice saber a Nekus lo que deseaba que me mordiese, el proceso fue igual de doloroso y productivo, por muy mal que lo pasase quedé muy satisfecho con los resultados.

Las dos marcas se quedaron grabadas en mi piel, una en la muñeca izquierda y otra en el brazo derecho, pero las consideraba incluso estéticas, no me molestaba permanecer siempre con ellas sabiendo que habían sido provocadas por mi familiares.

Shadow, Nekus y Akira ya habían alcanzado el límite de sus crecimientos, sorprendiéndome bastante, puesto que Shadow medía casi dos metros de largo, Nekus era bastante más grande de lo que había imaginado, su altura era casi tanto como la mía a mis once años y Akira había crecido llegar más o menos a los 20 centímetros de largo.

Pensando en mis familiares no pude evitar rememorar lo tristes que se ponían cuando tenía que dejarles para poder ir a mis clases, ya que no podía llevarles, llamarían demasiado la atención de si lo hacía, al principio me costó que aceptasen salir al bosque a cazar mientra yo no estaba, supuso un enorme esfuerzo convencerles de que no estaría en peligro, pero al final lo conseguí, no sin tener que escuchar las quejas continuas cabía recalcar.

Mientras que estudiaba con los muggles también iba leyendo todos los libros que había comprado. Al llegar a uno de los libros en particular, el cual trataba sobre la magia elemental y sus posibles orígenes me di cuenta de que podía realizar magia elemental (la cual se consideraba oscura desde hacía unos veinte años), es decir, se trataba de magia relacionada con los elementos. Muy pocos eran los magos capaces de realizar esta magia puesto que formaba parte del núcleo mágico y si no poseías la habilidad desde tu nacimiento daba igual cuan fuertemente lo intentases, no resultaría.

Al principio no sabía porque poseía dicha habilidad, tardé más de lo que me gustaría reconocer en enterarme, pero luego lo tuve claro al leer un libro sobre historia de los fundadores, en el mencionado libre se hablaba sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts y sus habilidades, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Yo era el heredero de tres de los cuatro fundadores, por mis venas corría la misma sangre que aquellos poderosos y notables magos, en el libro ponía que todos ellos eran capaces de hacer magia elemental.

Salazar Slytherin había sido capaz de controlar el agua, Godric Gryffindor el fuego, Rowena Ravenclaw el aire y Helga Hufflepuff la tierra, por eso mismo yo podía manipular el agua, el fuego y el aire. Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiese controlar la tierra, pero tampoco era un gran impedimento, existían muchos hechizos que podrían afectar a la superficie sin tener que tratar directamente con el elemento en sí.

Respecto a mis otros libros en la mayoría solo me concentré aprenderme bien en la teoría y hacer mis propias hipótesis, aunque evidentemente había practicado algo de magia con y sin varita, pero no había llegado a practicar la magia no verbal puesto que había tenido muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para todo.

Tampoco era totalmente verdad que no hubiese estado practicando, lo cierto es que había estado experimentando con diferentes pociones y hasta el momento me había ido bastante bien, había sido casi innato preparar las pociones, mas viendo la cantidad de libros sobre cómo cortar cada ingrediente de la manera más óptima y otro tipo de consejos que hacían que las pociones fueran mejores y más sencillas a la hora de prepararlas tampoco podría decir que era bueno sin preparación alguna, no era por un casual golpe de suerte. Todas mis habilidades se habían incrementado por mi duro esfuerzo en superarme.

Lo único de lo que podría lamentarme en realidad era de no haber podido volver al callejón Diagon o al callejón Knocktum, ya que no quería llamar otra vez más la atención, porque sabía que sería muy difícil contenerme de comprar todo lo que pudiese necesitar o que me pareciese interesante.

Pese a que no había vuelto a acercarme al Londres mágico eso no significaba que no estuviese informado de todo lo que acontecía. Gracias a las cartas mensuales de Priscob tenía una idea general del panorama en la sociedad mágica, pero no había mucha actividad que se dijese.

En las susodichas cartas Priscob me contaba cómo iban mis inversiones (que gracias a la supervisión del duende me había convertido en el mago más rico de Reino Unido y de otros países), después de recibir su carta siempre le enviaba con la misma lechuza un agradecimiento y nuevamente volvía a centrarme en mis estudios y en mis familiares.

El caso era que ese día podría volver nuevamente al mundo mágico y estaba más que ansioso por ello, me preparó concienzudamente vistiéndome con mis mejores ropas, aunque no tuviese mucha ropa buena donde elegir. Me peiné el flequillo de tal manera que tapó la cicatriz para que nadie me reconociera, ya que me había informado más sobre la antigua guerra contra Voldemort y mi propio papel en dicha guerra.

Llegados a ese punto volví a bufar molesto. De todos los libros de historia de la magia que había comprado uno de ellos era una biografía sobre mi vida, en la que el autor relataba la historia de la familia Potter, el papel de mis padres en la guerra con declaraciones de algunos antiguos compañeros y sus suposiciones de mi paradero.

Sobre mi madre, Lily Potter, antes Evans, decían que era una hija de muggles y que fue la más brillante de su generación, pero según el pergamino de mi herencia yo sabía que Lily había sido heredera de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin.

Me entraron dudas sobre los orígenes de la que fue mi madre, por lo que había leído todos se pensaban que en realidad ella había sido una asquerosa sangresucia, pero yo era quien mejor sabía que eso no podía ser cierto.

Intentando averiguar por qué en ningún libro se mencionaba a Lily Potter siendo una bruja sangrepura comencé a investigar en un libro sobre las familias mágicas y al terminar de mirar todas las ramas y familias, tardando más de lo normal por los cruces entre familias, pude hacer una hipótesis.

Podría ser que Lily Evans hubiera nacido de dos squibs, de gente nacida en una familia mágica que no tenía magia, también podría haber nacido de la rama de alguien desheredado, lo que no creía posible porque entonces yo no habría podido acceder a los títulos y las cuentas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw y la última y más probable en mi opinión: Lily podría haber sido adoptada por muggles, tal vez sus progenitores hubieran muerto o decidido entregarla por algún motivo que desconocía.

Esto era lo que más me molestaba de mi fama. ¿Por qué esas personas se atrevían a escribir sobre mí y mi difunta familia si ni siquiera me conocían ni se informaban bien?, ¿cómo podían ponerme el título del salvador mágico si yo realmente no apoyaba a la luz?

Por supuesto era más consciente que nadie de mi juventud e inexperiencia, pero sabía que era un mago oscuro, mi magia pulsaba con desenfreno ante la tentadora magia oscura, no podía ser considerado un mago del bando de la luz, y ,por si no fuera suficiente, estaba totalmente en contra de los muggles, en cuanto pudiese los mataría a todos o los esclavizaría.

Me había distraído al estar tan metido en mis pensamientos, pero ya había terminado de prepararme y vi que había una sombra en frente de mi puerta, no esperaba ninguna visita, aun así instintivamente cogí mi varita y lancé un hechizo desilusionador que había aprendido hacía tiempo sobre mis familiares para que nadie los viera exceptuándome a mí debido al vínculo.

-Harry tienes visita.- Escuché a Angela gritarme con su insoportable voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, tuve que reprimir una mueca de repulsión con mucho fervor. Nunca la había soportado, pero desde que se había vuelto la nueva rectora se había transformado en un dolor de cabeza constante.

Dudaba mucho que aquella visita se tratase de alguna nueva pareja, hacía más de cuatro años que ya nadie intentaba adoptarme y no tenía ningún amigo que pudiese pasar por allí para echarme un vistazo… ¿Quién sería mi misterioso invitado?

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Albus Dumbledore**

La calma reinante durante todos esos años me había dejado relajado porque los momentos críticos para poder dominar el mundo siempre eran los comienzos, pero todo se había mantenido estable y me sentía confiado.

Había ido preparando diferentes pruebas para Harry con las que podría comprobar si su magia había mermado adecuadamente gracias a mi hechizo y para poder inducirle a ponerse en peligro para arriesgar la vida por otros así, cuando Harry pelease contra Tom, no dudaría en entregar su vida por el bien común.

Dejé mis cavilaciones a media cuando vi llegar caminando agresivamente a una Minerva morada por la rabia. No entendía que la tenía tan alterada como para mirarme tan furibundamente, pero no serían buenas noticias, eso lo tenía claro.

-Albus ¿me puedes explicar algo?- me cuestionó Minerva rencorosamente mientras dejaba un papel sobre mi escritorio, le miré estupefacto porque el trato de Minerva hacia mí no era el normal en ella.

-Claro mi querida. No sé qué problemas tendrás, pero haré lo posible para aclararlo.- murmuré apaciblemente, me hartaba de las repentinas las rabietas de Minerva, pero no quería perder a una de mis más fieles y poderosas seguidoras.

-¿Cómo es posible que Harry Potter se encuentre en un orfanato muggle cuando tú me aseguraste que lo habías dejado en buenas manos?- me preguntó elevando la voz tendiéndome frenética la carta.

Me quedé estático ante aquella novedad. Había esperado muchas cosas de los Dursley, pero nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que hubiesen abandonado al niño en un orfanato, el problema que se presentaba ahora era que el chico Potter podría ser muy diferente a lo que esperaba encontrarme.

-No sé cómo es eso posible mi querida Minerva. Yo le dejé en buenas manos, tal vez pasó algo desafortunado, te puedo asegurar que las personas con las que estaba nunca le hubieran abandonado.- intenté manipular a Minerva emocionalmente mostrando desencanto y tristeza sabiendo que de esa forma se arrepentiría de haberme hablado así.

-Lo siento Albus, no quería pasarme contigo, pero estaba muy sorprendida y cabreada.- la animaga desvió la mirada avergonzada y yo sonreí suficiente viendo como ella actuaba según lo esperado, después de tantos años su comportamiento era totalmente predecible para mí.

-No te preocupes yo me encargaré personalmente de instruir al joven Harry.- sonreí bonachón, tal y como se esperaba de alguien de mi edad, las personas siempre bajaban la guardia ante las sonrisas.

-Me siento más aliviada, gracias Albus por tu intervención, ahora mandaré la carta.- después de sellar la carta la bruja abandonó el despacho y yo dejé de sonreír.

Suspiré con resignación, tendría que ir a visitar al mocoso para reexaminar la situación y asegurarme de que mis planes no se vieran alterados, no podría enviar a otro profesor, puesto que podrían empezar a sospechar de todos los hilos que había estado movido durante todos estos años, algo desfavorable para mí y mis planes.

Me aparecí desde mí despacho hasta la dirección que recordaba haber leído en la carta del niño. Al observar el centro empecé a tener un presentimiento desagradable, pero decidí ignorarlo pensando que el cansancio debería haberme afectado.

-Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con la directora del centro.- le dije a una de las mujeres que se paseaba por el patio vigilando a los niños más pequeños.

-Claro señor, sígame.- la joven me guió mirándome con una tensa sonrisa hasta llegar a un despacho y tocar la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar cuidadosamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos la muchacha regresó cerrando la puerta apresuradamente. No le dije nada mientras que intentaba disfrutar el sabor de mi caramelo de limón, aquella mala sensación no se me quitaba de encima y empezaba a inquietarme, porque no estaba seguro de qué la provocaba.

-Señor puede pasar, la señora Williams lo espera.- ante las palabras de la chica asentí sonriendo como siempre.

Entré al diminuto despacho observando mis alrededores discretamente. No podía relajarme porque ese presentimiento que tenía antes se fue agravando con forme pasaba los minutos, ¿pero a que se debía? No había nada fuera de lo normal en el despacho de la directora muggle, todo era aburrido y predecible.

-Buenos días soy Albus Dumbledore.- le brindé mi mejor sonrisa estrechando la mano de la rectora que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente porque no había cambiado mi túnica por algo más discreto.-Soy el director de Hogwarts, un colegio para niños especiales, vengo a buscar a Harry Potter.

-¿Vine a buscar al fenómeno ese?- preguntó la mujer haciendo que de inmediato reviviese la mi visita al orfanato de Tom, la mujer había reaccionado igual a la otra cuidadora y eso hizo que me sintiera más perturbado, pero tuve que controlarme para ignorar la sensación de familiaridad, todavía no era tarde para redirigir a Harry.-Puede llevárselo, mejor que el chico no vuelva a pisar este lugar.-el desprecio de la muggle era innegable, pero yo no quería descubrir nada más, por mucho que todo fuese tan similar Harry provenía de una familia de magos de luz, no podía compararlo con Tom y su malvada ascendencia.

-Me temo querida señora que Harry solo permanecería fuera en época lectiva.- sonriéndola "amablemente" intentando despejar mi mente.- ¿Podría mostrarme dónde se encuentra el niño?, me gustaría poder hablar con él.

La señora Williams se levantó asintiendo con la cabeza, me condujo hasta la primera planta hasta detenerse en la habitación que parecía pertenecerle a Harry y tras avisarle al niño de que tenía vista se marchó dejándome espacio para adentrarme en aquel dormitorio.

Entré y me quedé helado al ver al chico. Evidentemente no había estado preparado para verle, no era nada parecido a lo poco que podía haber imaginado.

El niño estaba sentado en la cama con una pose rebosante de confianza y me miraba directamente a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos verdes del mismo tono que el Avada Kedavra, aquella mirada era excesivamente astuta y llena de sombras que parecían esconder todo tipo de secretos, era demasiado intensa para pertenecerle a un niño de once años recién cumplidos.

Al estar en un orfanato, en los que los niños mágicos solían sufrir abusos, no podía imaginar que el chico se encontrase en aquellas condiciones, es decir, la ropa no era buena en lo absoluto, pero Harry se veía cómodo y regio.

Supe que se me complicaría mucho la vida intentando manipularle, pero no había arriesgado tanto tiempo y recursos en mis planes como para dejarlos a medias por no poder manejar a un simple niño.

-Buenos días, yo soy Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts.-me presenté sonriendo intentado conferirle a mi tono de voz comprensión y calidez.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Harry Potter**

Furia, ira, cólera, rabia… Cualquier palabra se quedaba corta para expresar la vorágine de sentimientos conflictivos que me recorrían. No confiaba ni lo más mínimo en aquel anciano canoso de ojos azules.

Las leves contracciones de los músculos en su rostro me permitían saber que aquella aparentemente genuina sonrisa era fingida, lo cual no me extrañaba sabiendo lo vil que podía llegar a ser aquel decrépito mago.

Tenía miles de motivos para recriminarle a ese "señor" su presencia en mi habitación, uno de ellos y el que más le molestaba era el sello que había restringido mi magia por cuatro años, pero recordé el impacto que tenían las primeras impresiones en la gente (y yo necesitaba que me viese como un niño cortés e incapaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca), por lo que me controlé, por fortuna a tiempo, y sonreí educadamente.

-Encantado de conocerle señor. La carta de Hogwarts me llegó hace un rato señor.- sonreí como de costumbre intentando ignorar los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha del anciano, tenía que fingir no darme cuenta de nada.

-Me alegro mi niño, venía a proporcionarte cualquier tipo de ayuda o consejo que pudieses necesitar.- no había estado ni cinco minutos con él y ya me estaba empezando a desesperar aquel falso tono de preocupación y ese rostro de abuelo afectuoso.

-Se lo agradezco señor, pero no creo que sea necesario, no necesita preocuparse por mí, yo puedo cuidarme solo y usted tendrá mucho trabajo por delante.-respondí cortésmente, aunque me di cuenta de que en mis movimientos había mostrado una leve presunción que no pude detener a tiempo.

-Entiendo, bueno aquí tienes tu boleto para coger el tren de Hogwarts, nos veremos allí.- repuso el director con un tono de voz entristecido y sus ojos obnubilados por el "pesar". ¿Dónde habría aprendido a actuar? ¿Acaso el director no se daba cuenta de que estaba arrugando el ceño? Antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna sentí a Nekus restregarse contra mi pierna y retuve mis movimientos y le pedí a Nekus que se detuviese para no perder mi concentración.

-Nos vemos allí. Gracias por todo director, ha sido muy amable.- me despedí formalmente poniéndome en pie e inclinándome en muestra de respeto ocupando toda mi paciencia para no destrozar mi "personaje".

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Albus Dumbledore**

Nunca, en todos los años de mi vida, había sentido una impotencia comparable a la que me consumía en ese momento. Aquel niño había sido tan natural, elegante y educado deshaciéndose de mí que no podía seguir insistiendo o podría descubrir mis verdaderas intenciones para con él.

Como dirían los muggles me había quedado como si un jarrón de agua fría hubiese volvado sobre mí. En mis planes no había concebido que aquel chico sería tan difícilmente influenciable, sabía que estando las cosas como estaban no podría usarle como quería, así que llegaba el momento de usar uno de mis muchos recursos.

De momento solo me quedaba esperar que el chico Weasley, Ronald (al que había engatusado prometiéndole riquezas) pudiese acercase al último Potter para estrechar lazos y distraérle de estudiar, así Harry no podría sobresalir y poco a poco caería en mis manos.

No tenía demasiadas esperanzas en aquel niño, por lo que esperaba que la nacida de muggles, Hermione Granger, fuese de mayor utilidad. Ella era mucho más inteligente, sin embargo se le notaba unos aires grandeza que ni ella misma podía sostener, en más de una ocasión al conversar con ella se jactaba de lo mucho que había leído y aprendido, pero no podía ver que estaba siendo utilizada.

Tampoco ella era demasiado confiable, el único recurso que me quedaba era poder influenciar a Harry yo mismo una vez llegase al colegio, allí podría tenerle más vigilado y desarrollar nuevos planes para volverle sumiso ante mí.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

Me sentía insólitamente animado a pesar de no haber recuperado todavía mi cuerpo las circunstancias empezaban a volcarse a mi favor haciendo que tuviese esa infrecuente actitud positiva, incluso yo mismo me asombraba por mi buen humor, pero todavía tenía sentimientos humanos en mi interior por mucho que me negase a demostrarlos o dejar que me dominasen, seguían allí presentes.

El caso era que finalmente había sido capaz de poseer a un mago incauto y poco experimentado que se encontraba por un viaje en busca de conocimientos. Normalmente no hubiese tenido en cuenta a un mago tan poco sobresaliente, pero en su alma aquel chico tenía grandes ambiciones y unos oscuros deseos que nunca había mostrado y ese fue el motivo por el que aproveché la oportunidad ofreciéndole la posibilidad de hacerle poderoso si me permitía asentarme en su cuerpo. No supuso reto alguno el convencerle, por lo que desde ese momento el chico se desvivió por cumplir las órdenes de su maestro, mis órdenes.

Por si no fuera suficiente buena noticia el poder volver a encontrarse en un cuerpo humano, aquel chico era profesor de Hogwarts y ese mismo año le habían ofrecido ser profesor de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), puesto que había querido ejercer en el pasado (para enseñar a los niños la ventaja de las artes oscuras para poco a poco ir cambiando la visión de la sociedad mágica) y me fue negado por el viejo loco, el maldito Dumbledore.

Sabía que el chico Potter empezaría ese año Hogwarts y yo estaría allí para observar a mi adversario. A decir verdad no tenía muchas expectativas en aquel chico, estaba convencido de que sería el tipo Gryffindor tontorrón viendo que sus padres también habían pertenecido a aquella casa y habían ofrecido sus vidas como si fueran unos héroes.

Dudaba mucho que el niño supusiese nuevamente una complicación a mis planes, solo tendría que averiguar el motivo por el que no había podido acabar con él al ser un bebé para evitar cometer el mismo error.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Harry Potter**

Avancé por el caldero chorreante evitando que se vislumbrase la cicatriz escondida bajo mi flequillo agradeciendo que incluso Tom, el tabernero, me hubiese reconocido como el curioso niño que vino de compras y no como Harry Potter, lo que hacía mucho más sencilla mi tarea de caminar entre la muchedumbre sin destacar. Como lo único que la gente no conocía mi apariencia estaba seguro siempre que tuviese cuidado y no dijese mi apellido.

Primero entré en Gringotts para hablar con Priscob y ver si me podía aclarar las dudas que tenía con respecto a mi linaje, no quería tener ninguna interrogante y aquella era la mejor oportunidad para terminar de descubrir la verdad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

-Buenos días.- saludé educadamente al primer duende que me encontré libre.-Deseo hablar con Priscob.- el duende asintió con reconocimiento, ya que Priscob me informó de que les había advertido al resto de sus compañeros que un cliente muy importante podría llegar en cualquier momento y si preguntaba por su nombre tenían que llevarlo directamente a su oficina.

-Por supuesto señor, venga.-recordaba el camino hacia el despacho, pero le seguí por cortesía.-Puede entrar.-cuando se despidió me giré a mirar la puerta y toqué para avisar de mi llegada.

-Buenos días Priscob.- saludé entrando en la oficina para, segundos después, acabar sentándome en la silla. Priscob asintió y se quedó callado esperando a que yo hablase.-Quiero que se saque mi árbol genealógico para saber más sobre mi linaje.

-Entiendo Harry, el proceso es casi igual al de la herencia, coge esta daga y vierte 3 gotas de sangre.-al tenderme la daga la reconocí de inmediato como la que usé la vez anterior, viendo que ambos papeles dependían solo de mi sangre no había problema en usar cualquier tipo de daga.

Tras cortarme dejé que tres gotas cayeran en el pergamino observando los trazados que empezaban a dibujarse formando letras y símbolos por sí mismo. Cuando terminó recogí el el pergamino buscando el nombre de Lily y sonreí con superioridad al ver que Lily Potter era hija de un heredero perdido de la línea Slytherin llamado Sorvolo Philius Gaunt y de Arabella Jane Sellers* otra descendiente de la rama Ravenclaw no conocida, por lo tanto yo era un sangrepura y mi madre también lo fue. Todos estaban equivocados en todo cuanto se refería a mi madre y yo había tenido razón desde el principio.

Priscob al observar la prueba me comentó que hasta ese momento él tampoco había entendido cómo es que yo era heredero de unas casas supuestamente sin descendencia desde hacía décadas o siglos.

-Le agradezco lo que ha hecho hoy por mí.- dije mucho más que complacido al comprobar mis hipótesis.-Puede escoger dos objetos hechos por su raza que se encuentren en mis cámaras en compensación.

-Eres muy amable Harry.-vislumbré la codicia en los ojos de Priscob, pero esa lo que había estado esperando. Al tratar tantos años con Priscob sabía que la única manera de asegurar su lealtad hacia mí sería comprándole de esa forma hasta que ya no fuese necesario ofrecerle nada más, aun así siempre le recompensaría por la ayuda que me había proporcionado.

-Me llevo el pergamino si no es molestia.-informé educadamente, aunque me lo negase me lo iba a llevar de todas formas por si lo requería en algún momento. Cuando vi que asintió lo guardé en mi mochila y me despedí porque tenía que empezar a hacer mis compras.

Paseé sin prisas por todo el callejón comprando todos los libros y materiales que pedían en la lista y algunas cosas extra para entretenerme, después me acerqué a la tienda de animales siendo atendido de inmediato por el vendedor, quien al reconocerme me trató como si fuera de la realeza, cosa que podría ser verdad en el mundo mágico, ya que yo era la persona más rica de Reino Unido y tenía seis asientos en el Wizengamot, aunque de eso me enteré poco después de descubrir mi herencia gracias a una de las numerosas cartas de Priscob.

Rápidamente compró todo lo necesario para sus familiares y me dirigí a Madame Malkin, una vez allí pedí que me hicieran un guardarropa completo y que le cosiesen las túnicas para Hogwarts a medida.

Después de tomar mi talla y empezar a coser me senté en un banquillo estando tan inverso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que pasaron algo más de dos horas hasta que, finalmente, la bruja me dijo cuanto le debía y salí tras guardar todo( lo que parecía un fondo de armario para años) en el baúl y pagar.

Iba a regresar al orfanato de nuevo, pero al pasar frente a la tienda de Ollivander pensé que sería importante y sensato que me comprase otra varita, utilizaría la nueva normalmente y mi preciada varita, la cual sentía como si fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo, la guardaría para otro tipo de casos, para que nadie pudiera reconocerla, rastrearla, quitármela ni rompérmela.

Entré a la tienda notando el ambiente algo polvoriento y estudié mi alrededor con aire crítico sintiendo mi piel hormiguear por la cantidad de magia presente allí, por lo que me sobresalté un poco cuando, de la nada, escuché al que sería el señor Ollivander llamarme por mi nombre dándome la bienvenida diciendo que me había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, me puso inquieto que conociese mi identidad tan fácilmente, pero decidí no preguntar nada.

Estuve más de media hora probando varitas hasta que encontré una que se acopló a mí con facilidad, haciendo saltar chispas de varios colores (plateado, verde y negro), esta varita no era tan afín a mi magia como mi varita de siempre, pero era seguro que podría trabajar con ella de todas formas.

Al señor Ollivander le brillaron los ojos con asombro y entendimiento, parecía como si acabase de resolver el gran misterio de su vida. El vendedor me dijo que era muy curioso que mi varita , de acebo y pluma de fénix, fuera la hermana de la varita de Voldemort cuando él fue quien me hizo mi cicatriz.

Yo también encontré ese detalle bastante curioso e interesante, sobre todo porque admiraba a Voldemort más que a nadie por todos los logros que había realizado en la guerra, aunque no dije nada que pudiera ser comprometedor o volverse en mi contra. En este mundo incluso las paredes tenían orejas y no quería revelar nada sobre mis tendencias hacia la magia oscura y su bando.

Me despedí tras pagar intentando ignorar la forma casi maniática con la que me seguía mirando. ¿Qué clase de criatura sería en realidad? Era demasiado intuitivo para ser humano, tendría que ser un mestizo con elfo o algo por el estilo.

Habiendo comprado ya todo lo necesario para empezar mi primer curso en Hogwarts me marché tras despedirme de Tom y volví al orfanato sin demasiadas ganas que se dijese. Las cuidadoras y los niños se alejaban de mí como si estuviese contagiado por la peste, pero no le di ni la menor importancia, mejor para mí que esos seres inferiores no se involucrasen en mi vida.

Me adentré en mi baúl, eliminé el hechizo que mantenía sobre mis familiares y comprobé que toda la ropa que había comprado se encontraba en el enorme armario de mi habitación y me tumbé en mi enorme cama inmóvil contemplando el techo sin tener particular interés en hacer cualquier cosa, solo deseaba entrar a la escuela y saber en casa estaría por los próximos siete años.

Estaba convencido de que entraría en Slytherin, por mi gran astucia y fuerte ambición, o en Ravenclaw, por mi ansias de conocimiento y mi pasión por la lectura, esas eran mis opciones más seguras, aunque las dos opciones trabajan para mí prefería quedarme en Slytherin por las conexiones que podría tener con los futuros herederos sangrepura, podría moldearlos a mi gusto y después utilizar sus influencias.

Dudaba mucho que fuera a quedar en Gryffindor porque, aunque fuese valiente y en ocasiones me revelase contra las injusticias, era mucho más precavido y tenía un intenso instinto de supervivencia para ir haciendo el héroe a lo loco.

De Hufflepuff ya era imposible decir algo, no tenía lealtad alguna hacia nadie que no fuese yo mismo o mis familiares y no dudaría en pisotear a cualquiera que se topase en mi camino, era totalmente incompatible con aquella casa.

Me puse de lado entrecerrando los ojos pensativo, tenía la sospecha de que me escapa algún dato importante, era un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado y no me agradaba en lo absoluto, no era una persona conformista que se dejase llevar por la corriente, no. Yo era demasiado analítico para contentarme sin haber pasado cualquier situación bajo mi rigurosa y exhaustiva investigación.

Leyendo tantos libros de historia como había hecho sabía que uno de los peores fallos de la humanidad, ya fuesen muggles o magos, solía ser la confianza ciega en sus propias habilidades despreciando o ignorando las del adversario.

Si comenzabas una guerra pensando que ya tenías todas las batallas ganadas acababas confiándote y cometiendo errores estúpidos, por eso opinaba que era una necedad y descuido total no realizar planes de contingencia como medida de seguridad, por muy débil que pareciera el enemigo había que analizar el proceder de este para poder realizar una estrategia en la que se explotasen sus puntos débiles con las menores pérdidas posibles.

Suspiré deseando que se acabasen de una vez las vacaciones de verano para poder empezar con las clases. Estaba demasiado ansioso para tener que esperar casi dos meses y sabía que eso no era bueno. Me cogí un mechón de pelo al notar la magia sobre mi cabeza y vi que estaba amarillo, sabía que ese color expresaba mi entusiasmo por todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante mí.

_**-Sshadow voy a dormir un poco, me avissass ssi ocurre algo.-**_ dije tapándome con las sabanas al sentir mi piel algo fría al tiempo que Shadow se acurrucó a mis pies al lado de Nekus y Akira se colocaba protectoramente sobre mi cabeza.

_**-No te preocupess maesstro, yo vigilaré.-**_ Shadow seguía tan alegre como de costumbre, no le presté verdadera atención a sus palabras solo asentí medio adormilado por la calma y distensión que me transmitían Shadow, Nekus y Akira.

*_No os sobreesforcéis._* les pedí a mis familiares a través de la conexión no queriendo que enfermasen por mi culpa.

*_Descansa maestro._*lo último que escuché fueron las voces de Nekus y Akira desearme al unísono y a Shadow regañarme por ser tan "tonto" antes de cerrar los ojos sintiéndome más relajado de lo que podría haber deseado en mi más tierna infancia.

_**~TMxHP~**_

Después de tantos años de impaciente espera por fin me encontraba en la estación Kings cross, donde tenía que encontrar el andén 9 ¾ para poder dirigirme hacia mi destino, Hogwarts. No estaba muy impresionado, estaba seguro que aquel tenía que ser un andén mágico, tendría alguna clase de hechizos para que los muggles no pudiesen localizarles, por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era aguardar y observar por dónde pasaban el resto de niños mágicos, ellos serían los únicos que podrían saberlo.

Me quedé apoyado en un muro con los brazos cruzados con estoicismo, aunque en realidad me encontraba más bien pensativo. Durante el verano había continuado estudiando mis libros llegando a amar todas las materia, sobre todo runas porque no había leído mucho sobre el tema con anterioridad, pero era cierto que se sentía decepcionado por lo escasa que era la materia durante el primer año, había esperado un plan de estudios más estricto, pero tenía que recordar que yo llevaba años estudiando teoría avanzada, para un niño de 11 años que no hubiese estudiado nada seguramente sería suficiente.

Los minutos transcurrieron con un agradable silencio, que solo era interrumpido por los pensamientos de mis impacientes familiares, hasta que divisé a una familia compuesta por pelirrojos que hablaban entre sí demasiado escandalosamente.

La madre, alzando desmesuradamente la voz, le preguntó a la que supuse que sería su hija por el andén al que tenían que ir y la niña le contestó que al andén 9 y ¾, las observé de reojo sin querer que me notasen dándome cuenta de que observaban a toda la gente que pasaba como si esperasen que alguna persona se les acercase. De nuevo la madre preguntó cuál era el andén tenían que ir.

Caminé unos pasos distanciados de ellos pasándoles de largo con un remarcable mal humor, aunque otra parte de mí también consideraba lo divertida que era aquella situación.

Estaba completamente convencido de que esos estúpidos estaban intentando atraer mi atención porque yo no debería saber por dónde ir para llegar al andén, pero ahora sí lo sabía porque había visto a dos de los pelirrojos cruzar el muro corriendo, dejando atrás a los otros pelirrojos medio locos.

Era evidente para mí que ellos intentaban juntarse conmigo por la fama o el dinero, porque no había que ser un genio. ¿Por qué la madre preguntaría dónde se encontraba el andén si tendría que haber llevado a sus hijos mayores en más de una ocasión? Dudaba mucho que este cambiase de un año a otro, por lo que al preguntarle a su hija no una, sino dos veces, estaba intentando llamar mi atención para guiarme, ganar con ello mi confianza y así poder intentar manipularme para conseguir lo que realmente quisieran de mí.

Por supuesto ninguno de ellos era consciente de lo tontos que habían sido pensando que me podían engañar con ese pésima tentativa. Hice una nota mental para recordar evitar a esos pelirrojos, total, no quería perder la paciencia por aquellos burdos intentos de manipulación que cualquier persona con más de una neurona habría podido detectar.

Atravesé lentamente la pared, puesto que no iba a perder las formas como los otros dos pelirrojos que corrían como salvajes, y me sorprendí al sentir un cosquilleo a mi alrededor. Aquella era la dulce magia rodeándome, no pudo evitar sonreír viendo que era la primera vez que experimentaba una magia ajena a la mía, por fin podía decir que estaba donde pertenecía.

Al llegar al otro lado vi como muchos niños se despedían abrazándose a sus familias entre lágrimas o risas, no les prestó más atención que los primeros segundos. No iba a perder mi tiempo mirando aquellas sensiblerías que no me aportaban nada, así que me adentré en el tren y pasé al primer compartimento que vi libre, no quería permanecer todo el viaje rodeado de adolescentes ruidosos y molestos.

Cogí mi baúl, que había guardado en mi bolsillo tras haberlo encogido con magia sin varita y de la misma forma hizo que se agrandara, me metí dentro del baúl, me puse la túnica del colegio para no tener que hacerlo después y saqué a Akira, decidiendo que ella se podía quedar conmigo para que no me molestasen más por tenerlos a los tres allí encerrados, además Akira no llamaría tanto la atención, bueno si lo haría porque no era muy común que las lechuzas apenas se despegarán del hombro de sus dueños, pero sabía que Akira no se separaría de mi ni aunque intentase obligarla por las malas, así que se acomodé en el asiento de tal forma que Akira no se hiciera daño en las alas y empecé a leer un libro sobre animagia que había estado reservando por un tiempo después de comprarlo durante el verano en el callejón Diagon.

No mucho más tarde el tren empezó a entrar en movimiento y yo había permanecido leyendo sin ninguna clase de incidente ni compañía, pero parecía que no podía confiarme tan rápidamente pues pero justo cuando estaba pensando eso entró un pelirrojo desgarbado, con ropa que parecía barriobajera y con la nariz sucia. Le miré de mala manera al reconocerle como uno de la tribu de los pelirrojos y también molesto porque semejante persona hubiera interrumpido mi tan interesante lectura.

-Todos los compartimentos están llenos ¿Te importa que me quede aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo, aunque en su voz se notaba los celos que sentía por su ropa y por Akira que le fulminaba con la mirada.

-De hecho sí que me importa, es de mala educación entrar tan abruptamente sin ni siquiera pedir permiso y dudo mucho que no quede ningún sitio libre, así que te agradecería profundamente que salieses de mi compartimento.- dije mirándole con desdén y aburrimiento, el pelirrojo se puso tan rojo como su pelo por la furia, por lo que tuve que reprimir mi risa de diversión.

Aquel pelirrojo era tan irascible y temperamental que no podría ser otra cosa que un Gryffindor, era divertido meterse con alguien como él, aunque no creía que en realidad fuese particularmente valiente que se dijese.

-Serás…-el pelirrojo iba a empezar a hablar cuando le fulminé con la mirada contando la patética estupidez que estuviese por decirme, además había hecho un pacto conmigo mismo para mantener un "perfil bajo" para no actuar contra nadie, no quería tener problemas antes de empezar el curso cuando tendría que estar siete años estudiando allí.

-No soy nada.-repuse duramente mirándole con una ceja alzada.-No soy yo el que ha demostrado su falta de modales y educación al hablar y actuar tan incivilizadamente. Te agradecería mucho que te fueras, no puedo avanzar en mi lectura.- le comenté fríamente al pelirrojo volviendo a prestarle atención al libro, empezando a hartarme del pequeño idiota, aunque hice un gran esfuerzo para no hablar en ningún momento de forma maleducada o borde, simplemente le había pedido que me dejase proseguir con mi lectura, nada más.

Continué leyendo ya más relajado cuando el pelirrojo se marchó cerrando la puerta con demasiada brusquedad, pero al menos ahora solo estaba con familiares, quienes me hablaban a través del enlace mientras yo seguía leyendo un poco más sobre los animagos, un tema realmente interesante y que esperaba poder manejar en poco tiempo.

*_Maestro déjanos salir._*me pidió Nekus con ansiedad por mantenerse encerrado lejos de mí, bueno no estaba tan lejos como Nekus lo hacía parecer, pero yo sabía que no les gustaba separase de mí.

*_Cierto maestro, así no podemos protegerte._*dijo Shadow a través de la conexión, suspiré cerrando los ojos con pesadez mientras en mi mano izquierda mantenía el libro abierto y acaricié a Akira, quien se acurrucaba en mi hombro para que siguiese con las caricias.

*_Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo sacarlos hasta que no hable con el director._*respondí con desgana porque yo también quería estar con mis familiares y porque no quería hablar con Dumbledore, el loco manipulador con cara de abuelo como bien le llamaba yo en mi mente.

Retomé la lectura tranquilamente, hablando de vez en cuando con mis familiares para que se relajasen dentro del baúl cuando este empezaba a temblar demasiado por los empujones de Nekus y mientras acariciaba a Akira y hablaba con ella para que no actuase tan sobreprotectora como planeaba en Hogwarts.

Fue sumamente complicado porque Akira pensaba que no se pasaba, ella se pensaba que solo hacía lo necesario. A esa conversación se unieron los dos machos y tuve que repetirles en más de una ocasión que no podían atacar a nadie en la escuela (cuando empezaron a hablar de morder a cualquiera que se me acercase) porque sino no me dejarían que tenerlos conmigo, después de decir eso todos se calmaron un poco sabiendo que si me prohibían tenerlos conmigo la situación sería peor para todos nosotros.

-Has visto a un sapo, Neville ha perdido al suyo.- dijo de repente un chica abriendo el compartimento con una autoridad y tan demandante que no pude evitar pensar en lo excesivamente presuntuosa que era ella, seguro que se creía la mejor en todo lo que hacía, por lo que tuve que reprimir mi mueca de repugnancia, odiaba a esa clase de personas.

No estaba mal tener ego y saber que hacías las cosas bien, incluso yo mismo reconocía que era más superior a la mayoría de personas, pero tenía pruebas para demostrarlo y no lo iba mostrando abiertamente, solo cuando la situación lo requería y aun así yo era consciente de mis propios defectos, sabía que no era perfecto, en cambio esta chica no parecía ser capaz de poder admitir sus propios errores.

-Lo siento chica, no es por entrometerme, pero no puedes ir entrando a los sitios como si fueras por tu casa, es bastante brusco.- sonreí burlón al ver como la chica de los pelos enredadísimos y paletones enormes puso las manos sobre sus caderas y me miró con superioridad, aunque se notaba por sus facciones rígidas que nunca había sido regañada y que estaba indignada, no que eso me importase realmente.-No, no he visto ningún sapo.- volví a leer esperando a que se fuera, aunque interiormente me preguntaba quién querría un sapo como mascota. No tenía ningún prejuicio, pero de verdad me peguntaba qué cosas podrías hacer con un sapo a parte de probar hechizos sobre él.

-¿Qué lees? Ese libro no está en la lista del colegio, yo ya he leído todos los libros y practicado los hechizos y me van muy bien. Por cierto soy Hermione Granger.- presté más atención a sus palabras, no se suponía que ella pudiese ser capaz de realizar magia fuera del colegio debido al rastro sobre su varita.

Que ella ya hubiese empezado a practicar durante un tiempo solo me hizo sospechar que Dumbledore estaba detrás del asunto, no había otra explicación posible. El viejo le habría ofrecido a la castaña ayuda para practicar por su cuenta a cambio de que ella intentase hacerse cercana a mí para poder controlarme, llegado el momento ese viejo despreciable me las iba a pagar y muy caro.

-No creo que sea de tú incumbencia lo que lea o no lea, creo que está bastante claro que no eres bienvenida, no deberías estar aquí.-repuse fríamente viendo a la tal Granger achicar sus ojos con rabia e indignación, como si le hubiera dado una cachetada.

-Eso no es muy caballeroso ni educado.- ignoré totalmente su tono agraviado. ¡Yo sí que tenía motivos para sentirme ultrajado!

Negué con la cabeza decepcionado por la situación y conmigo mismo. Que aquella chica que no era nada más que otra asquerosa sangresucia del montón se hubiese atrevido a darme lecciones de comportamiento a mí, un sangrepura, hacía que quisiera reprenderla por su desfachatez y sinvergonzonería, pero también estaba frustrado porque sabía que la castaña solo quería alterarme y dejarme en evidencia y si no hubiera podido controlar mi temperamento a tiempo hubiera cometido alguna locura como lanzar un hechizo para silenciarla.

-Querida me parece muy descarado de tu parte decir eso cuando eres tú la que ha interrumpido tan violentamente mi espacio sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. No empecemos a hablar sobre modales si no los practicas, yo que tú evitaría ir por ese camino.- contesté dejadamete mientras leía.-Nos veremos en Hogwarts.- me despedí más cortante para ver si, finalmente, la chica entendía que no deseaba su presencia en ese lugar.

Cerré el libro y me tumbé cuando escuché que la puerta era cerrada, de nuevo, demasiado enérgicamente. ¡Por fin me encontraba libre de esas molestias! y ya podría descansar en paz. Esos niños tontos y creídos no tenían nada que hacer contra mí y no lo decía por arrogancia, solo me basaba en los hechos, aunque aun así no los perdería de vista por si decidían atacarme por la espalda.

Ese año parecía que iba a ser demasiado movido, pero haría lo posible por quitarme de en medio cualquier marrón que se presentase y seguir con mi vida y mis estudios, tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes como empezar a descubrir cuál sería su forma animaga y luego comenzar la transformación.

Noté como él tren se paraba sacándome de mis pensamientos al tiempo que escuchaba una voz ronca llamando a los alumnos de primer año. Con parsimonia me levanté del asiento y me quité las pequeñas arrugas que se podían haber formado al tumbarme, tenía que estar presentable.

Akira había estado descansando en el asiento hasta ese momento, pero al verme de pie aleteó hasta quedar nuevamente sobre mi hombro derecho. La acaricié con aprecio sabiendo que sería imposible que actuase como una lechuza normal y salí del compartimento intentando calmar Shadow y a Nekus recordándoles que después podría sacarles del baúl, cuando estuviéramos en mi habitación.

Bajando del tren pude percibir la considerable cantidad de niños que se encontraban detrás del hombre que nos había llamado, quien parecía ser un semi-gigante. Me posicioné detrás del todo para poder estudiar al resto de alumnos presentes.

Me subí en un bote cuando me lo indicó aquel semi-gigante dándoles una mirada penetrante a los tres chicos que iban conmigo en el bote para que dejasen de mirarme como si fuese un bicho raro por tener a Akira sobre mi hombro.

Cuando desviaron sus miradas volví mi vista al frente sin tener la necesidad de modular palabra alguna. Estaba más ansioso por ver el que pronto sería mi nuevo hogar, dudaba que pudiese estar más eufórico y más alegre de lo que ya me encontraba a esas alturas.

De reojo vi a los tres chicos contemplarme incrédulamente, por lo que sutilmente sostuve un mechón de mi pelo entre las mandos dándome cuenta de que algunos pelos eran morados y otros amarillos.

Tuve que contener la risa que quería escapar de mis labios, entendía la razón por la que aquellos muchachos se sorprendían, pero eso no era nada a comparación de lo que yo era capaz de hacer, si me lo proponía podría noquear con mi magia a los tres en un instante, pero conocía las reglas de Hogwarts y no iba a atentar contra ellas para que me expulsasen.

Parpadeando vi que los botes pasaban por debajo de un antiguo puente de piedra y entonces quedé prendado por la imagen que se mostraba ante mí.

_:::_

_Uola~!_

_Antes de empezar con los saludos y todo eso haré una aclaración. *Arabella Jane Ravenclaw se supone que es como llamé a la madre de Lily, pero pienso que si de verdad existiera un descendiente habría perdido su apellido en el camino y por eso se desconocería que la familia Ravenclaw seguía con vida._

_Si hay algún error por ahí no me matéis porque los capítulos están saliendo mucho más largos de lo que preveía y se me pasan algunas cosas al revisarlo._

_Y ya es tiempo de contestar a los reviews!_

_**Christine C** : Gracias por comentar de nuevo! Voy a intentar ir actualizando cada pocos días para no retrasarme, así que en estas semanas debería tenerlo listo... Yo estoy muy ansiosa también por empezar el capítulo 12 porque va a ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy extenso, puede que incluso necesite cortarlo en otra parte si quiero añadir alguna otra perspectiva...No quiero hacer spoiler ni nada de eso, pero va a aparecer alguien... muy importante *chan chan chan chán* (tensión extrema). Qué podría decirte de mi tan odiado Dumbledore que no haya dicho ya? Creo que tienes toda la razón, Dumbledore tenía la influencia suficiente y el conocimiento de lo que le sucedía a Tom para remediarlo, podría haberle dejado permanecer los veranos en el colegio o buscar alguna familia mágica que quisiera adoptarle en vez de cerrarle las puertas y dejarle como un caso perdido. ¿Qué significa esto? Que desde el principio tuvo que interesarle dejar sufrir a Tom para crear una nueva figura que encarnase la maldad de las artes oscuras y de esa forma controlar al mundo mágico posicionándose él mismo como salvador y representante de la luz, esa es mi humilde opinión._

_**Mar91**: Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te gustase esta versión. Intentaré seguir mejorando la historia aun ritmo continuo, pero tampoco esperéis gran cosa de mí...Quiero decir, muchas veces he dicho que acabaría historias en meses como con **"Cambiando el futuro"** y solo escribí dos capítulos (que por cierto tendré que subir el tercero en algún momento) así que, dejando eso de lado, espero que sigas leyendo :)_

_**katgobal**: Me alegra que te haya encantado... Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, no creo que sea tan buena escritora, tengo muchas cosas que perfeccionar, pero igualmente me siento sumamente halagada. Continua leyendo por favor, lo mejor se viene... *chan chan chan chán* sobre el capítulo 13/14 (depende de si vuelvo a dividirlo o no)... Solo de pensar en la que se va a montar tengo ganas de gritar como fan loca... Es algo tonto que me ponga tan histérica por algo que todavía ni he escrito, pero ya me he imaginado ciertas cosas épicas._

_Y eso ha sido todo en este capítulo! Olvidé mencionarlo, pero tengo una nueva beta que está siendo de gran ayuda. Gracias __**LyraRiddleBlack** por todo, sinceramente no podría haber estado más sorprendida cuando te ofreciste a ayudarme, pero me siento muy contenta (lamento si te molesta que te mencione) y también como siempre agradecer a mi primera beta **Lobita22 **por soportarme cuando me pongo tonta. Por supuesto gracias a los que seguí leyengo y ya nos iremos viendo~!_

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	4. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresas**

**POV: Harry Potter**

En toda mi corta vida jamás había alcanzado a contemplar algo tan exquisitamente hermoso y mágico. El castillo se podía ver desde donde nos encontrábamos y no tenía palabras suficientes para describirlo en toda su magnificencia, solo podía remarcar lo enorme y brillante que era, al menos yo podía percibir las suaves y cálidas luces que nos daban la bienvenida, dudaba mucho que todos los niños fueran capaces de notarlas.

Si bien era cierto que yo mismo había admitido no haber visto nada semejante tampoco actué como los otros niños que murmuraban emocionados pero la verdad era que nunca me había esperado que Hogwarts fuera un lugar tan maravilloso y acogedor.

No suponía ningún esfuerzo para mí imaginarme viviendo en ese lugar, sería francamente sencillo habituarme a aquel colegio, incluso sabía, sin tener duda alguna, que me costaría tener que regresar a mi "tan amado hogar".

Dejando de lado mis pensamientos hacia el orfanato tuve que reconocer sentía una inmensa ansiedad y entusiasmo difíciles de controlar, tan emocionado estaba que Akira tuvo que picotearme para que tranquilizarme, a lo que yo le agradecí por medio de la conexión, hasta que me recompuse y aguardé pacientemente hasta que llegamos a la otra orilla.

Cuando todos estuvimos en tierra firme el semi-gigante nos guió hasta el hall donde nos encontramos a una bruja de aspecto severo con su moño y sus gafas. Suponía que esa mujer sería una profesora, por lo que esperé a que la profesora hablase mientras observaba su porte estricto y sus túnicas de un verde oscuro.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, yo soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall.-cuando todos se presentándose y recibiéndonos.

La profesora habló sobre superficialmente sobre el banquete de bienvenida, de las cuatro casas; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, también mencionó levemente la historia de cada casa y nos avisó de que la selección comenzaría en unos instantes, después de esto les hizo esperar en el hall mientras ella se adentraba para terminar los preparativos.

No le presté más atención de la necesaria, sabía todo lo que había explicado e incluso sabía cómo nos iban a seleccionar aunque la profesora McGonagall no lo hubiese dicho yo lo leí en uno de los libro de los que había comprado durante el verano, por ese motivo preferí centrarme en examinar el interior del castillo escuchando de fondo los murmullos emocionados de algunos de mis… compañeros, mas no le di más importancia que la que se le da a una mosca, por muy molestos que fueran seguían pareciéndome insignificantes, aunque también era consciente de que algún chico o chica podría destacar, pero hasta que no tratásemos más directamente nadie significaría nada para mí.

Repentinamente escuché mi tan ansiado silencio, pero con desilusión me di cuenta de que muchos niños y niñas empezaron a chillar de miedo haciendo que me temblase la ceja izquierda por la irritación.

Harto de los estúpidos gritos de esos inútiles críos que se hacían llamar magos y brujas me giré y vi que venían hacia nosotros una considerable cantidad de fantasma. La furia que antes sentía se transformó en una perversa diversión al contemplar el miedo de ellos en algunos desprevenidos orbes y la insana palidez en algunas pieles.

Agaché la cabeza escondiendo mis ojos con el flequillo y sonreí sádicamente imaginándome el terror que podría desatar de dejar soltar parte de mis poderes. Aterrorizar a las personas siempre sería uno de mis mayores pasatiempos, era una pena que tuviese que contenerme.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo niños criados en una familia mágica no sabrían que los fantasmas eran inofensivos, a no ser que se apoderasen de tu cuerpo o que te atravesaran pudiendo llegar a sentir su muerte, hecho poco frecuente. A decir verdad yo los encontraba interesantes ya que muchos de ellos tenían que poseer grandes cantidades de conocimiento por permanecer tanto tiempo en el plano terrenal, era tan tentadora la idea de aprender de primera mano más sobre la historia que pensé que sería conveniente confraternizar con alguno de ellos.

Los ignoré a todos de nuevo intentando calmarme y no mostrar nada a través de mis gestos. Lo cierto es que ya quería presentarme ante el sombrero seleccionador, aunque no me gustaba la idea de que un objeto me leyera la mente merecía la pena viendo que solo sería una vez. Justo en ese momento llegó la profesora McGonagall y nos dijo que formásemos una hilera, a lo que yo me coloqué por el centro para no destacar mucho y caminé cuando los demás empezaron a andar.

Cuando entramos en el Gran Comedor todos los alumnos y profesores nos miraban con atención, mantuve mi comportamiento habitual y anduve grácil como siempre fijándome en los encantamientos del techo que estaba encantado para que se viera como el exterior) hasta que se pararon frente a un taburete donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador, el cual era negro y desgastado, pero era comprensible viendo el tiempo que tenía, seguramente habría durado tanto por algún hechizo que lanzaron los fundadores sobre él. El sombrero empezó a cantar describiendo cada casa y después todos aplaudieron, yo los observé con una leve mueca.

La profesora McGonagall tomó un pergamino entre sus manos y comenzó a llamar a cada nuevo alumno por su nombre, dejé su voz como sonido de fondo sin estar interesado en lo más remoto en recordar cada uno de los nombres, sería una molestia, solo cuando escuché a la profesora McGonagall llamarme moví mi rostro impasible para el frente y en ese preciso instante fue cuando se desencadenó el caos.

Los murmullos que antes eran leves (excepto cuando las aplaudían a sus nuevo miembros) empezaron a resonar con intensidad por todo el comedor cuando avancé serenamente con ese andar que mis familiares decían se parecía al de los gatos y me senté en el taburete poniendo mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

El continúo runrún me estaba comiendo la cabeza ¿Acaso no tenían control sobre ellos mismos? Por muy emocionados que se encontrasen deberían entender lo irritantes que llegaban a ser. Suspiré cerrando los ojos lentamente esperando a que me sorteasen por fin a una casa y que me dejasen en paz, aunque sabía que eso sería casi imposible, ahora no tendría privacidad alguna, pero tendría que hacerme a la situación.

Finalmente la profesora colocó el sombrero sobre mi cabeza, casi al instante pude sentir una presencia en mi mente revolviendo todos mis recuerdos sin que yo pudiese resistirme, bloqueé mi propia mente cuando vi que se dirigía a unas memorias en concreto que quería enterrar por siempre y entonces sentí la profunda voz del sombrero hablarme en mi mente.

-_Muy interesante, hace años que no veía una mente como la tuya. __N__i tu madre era tan audaz y decidida a triunfar… ¿Así que heredero de tres casa, eh?_-preguntó el sombrero con voz interesada, por supuesto era una pregunta retórica, él había visto mis memorias, solo quería jugar conmigo.

-_¿Algún problema con ello?_-pregunté mordaz a través de mi mente, ambos sabíamos cómo eran las cosas en realidad, no necesitaba que perdiese mi tiempo de esa forma, el sombrero rió en voz alta encantado y yo evité chasquear la lengua por la irritación.

-_Veo que eres un digno heredero de Salazar, aunque tu sed de conocimiento haría que fueras un buen Ravenclaw._\- asentí de acuerdo con lo que decía el sombrero. Si no fuera porque no podría hacer tantas conexiones con herederos sangrepura en Ravenclaw me hubiera encantado entrar en aquella casa.-_Jajaja, ya tienes claro lo que deseas ¿no? Pues que así sea._-dijo el sombrero burlonamente, confié en que no hablaría de esto con nadie, después de todo yo era su legítimo dueño al ser heredero de Godric Gryffindor, dudaba mucho que fuera a delatarme.

-SLYTHERIN.-gritó en voz alta haciendo que todo el comedor se silenciase de una vez y por fin abriese mis ojos sonriendo con superioridad, supe que mis ojos y mi pelo tendrían que haber vuelto a cambiar de color, mirando a través de la mente de Akira me di cuenta de que el pelo se estaba completamente morado mientras que mis ojos se habían vuelto azules eléctricos.

Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar haciendo que casi me quedase sordo. Muchas voces clamaban que era malvado, el nuevo señor oscuro, muchos otros hablaban sobre mis poderes de metamorfo, pero la mayoría mostraban puro pavor en sus rostros.

Acostumbrado como estaba a esas reacciones no les prestó la más mínima atención, por muy divertido que pudiera ser en otro contexto me sentía levemente decepcionado habiendo esperando alguna novedad en el mundo mágico, pero por supuesto exigía demasiado.

Me dirigí satisfecho a la mesa de Slytherin, quedando apartado de todos. La profesora McGonagall tardó en recuperarse del impacto, pero continuó leyendo la lista tras unos minutos. Por una parte podía comprender a todos esos magos y brujas, ya que ¿en qué clase de mundo paralelo el tan afamado salvador del mundo mágico sería una serpiente más? Evidentemente este era el resultado de creer ciegamente en lo escrito en los libros o lo dicho por las figuras representativas, nadie me conocía y por eso nadie sabía que era imposible que yo fuera a complacer las expectativas que tenían sobre mi persona.

Sentí las insistentes miradas indiscretas, casi nadie había dejado de mirarme, pero miré al frente al frente como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque realmente para mí estar en Slytherin no era ninguna sorpresa o novedad, ese había sido mi plan desde el principio.

La selección acabó poco después de eso, el mentecato director dijo una de las muchas locuras que pasó por su mente y tras esto apareció la comida en los platos. Nunca había pasado hambre, excepto cuando me castigaban sin alimentarme, pero tampoco había visto tanta comida junta y con aspecto tan delicioso, casi podía escuchar a mi estómago ronronear por el placer.

Me serví un poco de comida de cada plato y empecé a comer sin prisa, prestando un poco de atención pude ver que todos en la mesa hablaban tranquilamente y sin armar jaleo con sus compañeros y amigos, yo realmente no conocía a nadie, pero sabía que pronto me buscarían porque en Slytherin lo que más importaba era la sangre y el poder y yo lo poseía todo, aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera mi linaje opacaría a cualquiera de los presentes.

Mientras comía y alimentaba a Akira con un poco de carne escudriñé la mesa de profesores. Muchos habían empezado a entablar una aparentemente cordial conversación, aunque alguno todavía me examinaba con interés y otras emociones que no podía identificar en ese momento, no podía centrarme tanto analizarles, sería descortés por mi parte si se llegaban a dar cuenta de que les miraba sin ni siquiera parpadear.

Sí que tuve el tiempo suficiente para ver a un profesor de pelo negro y bastante grasiento mirándome en shock, como si hubiera visto a un dementor o algo similar y el otro profesor que me miraba atentamente era uno que tenía un turbante alrededor de su cabeza.

Realmente no sabía que pensar sobre este último, pues había vislumbrado un pequeño brillo carmesí en su mirada, me intrigó de tal manera que no me di cuenta de que mi pelo se estaba volviendo verde atrayendo más miradas indeseadas, eso hasta que Akira me picoteó haciéndomelo saber para que me controlase.

Desvié la mirada hacia mi plato viendo de reojo a todos los alumnos que murmuraban nuevamente cosas sobre mí, como si fuera un espécimen raro y mortal, no sabían lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser y no lo iban a descubrir en un buen tiempo.

Suspiré, por a saber ya cuantas veces en ese día, con resignación sabiendo que los metamorfos eran extraños por los poco que había vivos, muy poca gente parecía heredar ese don y seguramente muchos Slytherin pensarían que era imposible que un "sucio mestizo" fuese tan privilegiado. Me controlé dejando mi pelo de mi color natural vagando mi mirada por el plato mientras seguía comiendo.

Al terminar de cenar acaricié a Akira para relajarme a mí mismo y no pensar de más, mi mente era demasiado frenética y al final siempre acababa divagando a no ser que me pusiera a entrenar, en cierta manera comprendía la preocupación de Akira, seguramente si ella no estuviese conmigo me olvidaría incluso de dormir.

Cuando los platos empezaron a desaparecer el anciano director se levantó y pronunció un discurso más cuerdo que el anterior explicando, muy por encima, las normas y demás, aunque al final dijo que estaba prohibido entrar al pasillo del tercer piso con riesgo de morir para quien lo intentase.

Ya no sabía si creer que el director era un idiota sin neuronas en su cabeza, ya que siendo tan mayor y al estar rodeado de niños debería ser consciente de que los niños hacían lo primero que se les prohibía impulsados por las ansias de sublevarse o por curiosidad.

También podía ser que el viejo lo había dicho deliberadamente para que alguien intentara descubrir qué pasaba en ese pasillo. No me lo pensé demasiado, no estaba interesando en investigar si con ello ponía en peligro mi vida, tendría que tener cuidado para no acercarme allí ni por equivocación.

Después de eso nos puso a cantar una canción ridícula de la cual pasé olímpicamente ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo más grande! ¿El director sería realmente como un niño al que le gustaba hacer el idiota? Eso tendría bastante sentido, seguramente estar tantas décadas en un colegio había tenido que afectar a su psique y hacerle desvariar, aunque también podía venir de nacimiento.

Posteriormente los prefectos de Slytherin nos guiaron a los de primer año a la sala común, la cual se encontraba en las mazmorras, al llegar ante el cuadro el chico murmuró " Poder" haciendo que la puerta se abriese, en ese momento pensé que era una de las contraseñas más representativas que podrían habernos puesto.

Al entrar contemplé la sala común, la cual tenía unas buenas proporciones y sinceramente la encontré muy acogedora, tenía una chimenea enorme contra la pared de la derecha, las paredes eran verdes esmeraldas y los sillones eran espaciosos, lujosos e igualmente verdes con detalles plateados, era mi perfecto paraíso.

-Bienvenidos a Slytherin.- dijo la prefecta, quien tenía el pelo castaño ondulado llegándole por el cuello y unos fríos ojos marrones, nada impresionante.-En esta casa lo más importante son la sangre y el poder.-al pronunciar estas palabras me miró con cierta saña en su mirada, como si quisiera hacer que me derrumbase y pidiese clemencia, era una lástima que no me conociera, entonces no se hubiera atrevido a mirarme así.

-Pero también es importante la lealtad. Un Slytherin no debe pelarse con otro Slytherin, tenemos que apoyarnos porque somos una familia, si nos protegemos entre nosotros nadie nos ayudará. - añadió el prefecto para no sonar tan estricto, el chico era bastante alto, su pelo era de un castaño oscuro y sus ojos negros, se notaba que era astuto, pero parecía más reservado que la prefecta.

Entendí lo que quiso decir a la perfección, después de todo el resto de casas estaban en contra de los Slytherin, ya que la mayoría de mortífagos habían pertenecido a esa casa, y si íbamos solos o nos peleábamos en público el resto de casas, más específicamente los Gryffindor, se aprovecharían y comenzarían alguna pelea.

-Yo soy Eliana Rosier.-dijo la prefecta como escueta presentación.- Y las chicas tienen su habitación en el pasillo de la derecha, las habitaciones son individuales.- indicó para que las chicas supieran por dónde ir, no era de mi particular interés ir a la habitación de alguna de las tres chicas de mi curso, pero nunca estaba mal mantenerse informado de las cosas, lo había aprendido desde temprana edad.

-Yo soy Mikael Mcnair.- se introdujo el prefecto igual de conciso, tampoco esperaba una cálida bienvenida, si hubieran empezado a hablar de sus vidas y demás seguramente hubiera acabado hechizando a alguien.- El pasillo de los chicos es el de la izquierda, los primeros días os ayudaremos para que no os perdáis. Eso es todo, podéis iros.

Todos empezaron a marcharse, pero yo me quedé porque todavía tenía que hablar con el director para no tener problemas a la hora de andar por el castillo con mis familiares, aunque sinceramente no estaba de humor para tener que estar fingiendo, pero si no lo solucionaba hoy Shadow y Nekus estarían insoportables. Los prefectos iban a marcharse, supuse que cada uno a su habitación, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que seguía allí de pie.

-¿Qué te pasa Potter? ¿No eres lo suficientemente inteligente para llegar solo a tu habitación?- preguntó con burla Mcnair mientras Rosier se carcajeaba por la "brillante" burla del otro. ¿Eso era todo? No sabía ni por qué intentaba tomármelos en serio con un sarcasmo tan lamentable.

-No tengo ningún problema para llegar.-respondí con voz contenida. No me serviría de nada someter al prefecto tan pronto, me había prometido no meterse en líos e iba a intentar cumplir, aunque tuviera ganas de poner en su lugar al mayor, seguramente si usaba algún hechizo que afectase a nivel nervioso causando una leve sensación de dolor… No, por muy leve que fuera la tortura no era una opción… de momento.- Necesito hablar con el director, pero no sé dónde se encuentra su despacho.- vi que ambos prefectos se miraban con impresa curiosidad en sus rostros.

-¿Qué deseas hablar con el director?- preguntó Rosier astutamente con lo que supe que al menos sí que tenía algunos comportamientos Slytherin, habría empezado a preocuparme de verdad si no intentaba obtener información.

-Me temo que no es de vuestra incumbencia, solo le interesa al director ¿Seríais tan amables de guiarme?- acaricié la cabeza de Akira para sosegarme, todavía tenía que hablar con Dumbledore y eso me ponía de particular mal humor.

-Está bien sígueme.- dijo Mcnair saliendo de la sala común, así que le seguí con decisión (mirando todos los cuadros, esculturas y pasillos que cruzábamos) hasta que me dejó delante de una estatua con forma de gárgola.- La contraseña es caramelo de limón, espero que no tardes demasiado, no se puede rondar los pasillos hasta tarde.-me recordó las normas, asentí una vez comprobando que el prefecto se marchaba mirándome de reojo cada pocos pasos hasta que se fue y yo dije la contraseña, entonces las escaleras comenzaron a moverse.

Me subí a un escalón permaneciendo recto mientras me recordaba que tenía que ser correcto con mi comportamiento. Cuando llegué al despacho del director y di un paso dentro vi que todos los profesores se encontraban sentados en unas sillas en torno a una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, quise examinar la sala pero tenía que mantener mi máscara de inocencia y respeto y más ahora que todos se habían girado para mirarme con incredulidad y expectación.

-Lamento haber interrumpido su reunión.- me disculpé agachando la cabeza insatisfecho por tener que ser tan dócil en la presencia del ser que más odiaba en el mundo, pero tenía que parecer arrepentido y avergonzado, sería lo normal en un niño y me facilitaría hablar con el anciano sin que sospechase de mi verdadera personalidad.-Necesitaba hablar de algo importante con usted director, pero puedo esperar.-dije con toda la ingenuidad que pude manifestar.

-Tranquilo mi niño, hablemos, la reunión se puede posponer.-al ver los brillantes ojos azules supe que le tenía justo donde quería, por lo que cuando les indicó con gestos a los profesores que se marcharan sonreí en mi fuero interno. Había esperado alguna clase de complicación, pero resultaba tan fácil manipularlos a todos con un par de caras que era hasta hilarante.

-Le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mí señor.-sabía que la clave para transmitirle confianza era subirle el ego, hacerle creer que me tenía donde quería, al ver una amplia sonrisa en su rosto supe que no iba mal encaminado.

-No pasa nada mi niño ¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó el director cada vez más sonriente, ¿acaso era posible sonreír de esa forma sin que los músculos del rostro se deformasen?, refrené mi curiosidad y asentí para centrarme.

-Señor verá tengo tres familiares y me gustaría que me permitiera que me acompañasen por todo el colegio. Se vuelven muy inestables y salvajes cuando no están conmigo.-expliqué directamente sin querer tener que prolongar todavía más la actuación, mientras mantuviera unas formas nada tenía por qué salir mal.

Al ver al senil director boquear por la impresión no pude evitar sonreír placenteramente, pero en cuanto me di cuenta quité esa expresión de sus labios, no quería que Dumbledore me viera tan satisfecho, prefería burlarme en mi interior.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes familiares?- me preguntó un poco más compuesto, aunque su tono denotaba la rabia que sentía, me gustó ver ese rostro y me hubiera gustado llevarlo al extremo, pero eso lo haría con el tiempo.

-Desde el verano señor.-mentí de inmediato para que no descubriera que ya sabía sobre mi herencia y linaje desde los cinco años, no quería que el viejo loco se entrometiera más en mi vida de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Bueno, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Sería más peligroso para todos que estuvieran cautivos.-la amargura en su voz mientras examinaba a Akira con su mirada hizo que quisiera soltar una carcajada. ¿Acaso eso serían celos porque él no tenía familiares? Sería caer demasiado bajo incluso para ese loco.

-Gracias señor, le aseguró que no tendrá queja alguna de nadie.-hice una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza como gesto de despedida y me enderecé.-Me retiro, gracias por todo director.

Me marché antes de que el director quisiera hablar conmigo, sabía que era muy manipulador, era evidente y si pasaba mucho tiempo con él tendría que tragarme todos sus intentos de meterme ideas en la cabeza, además de que podría estar interesado en meterse dentro de mi mente, a la cual no podría acceder con facilidad porque llevaba años practicado Oclumancia y casi podría ser un experto, casi nadie podía meterse en mi mente sin que yo bajase mis fuertes barreras mentales.

Ese hecho pensándolo bien podría traerme problemas a corto plazo porque el director haría preguntas, ya que Oclumancia no lo enseñan ni en Hogwarts y es un nivel muy alto de magia para un "niño de primero", aunque bien es cierto que podría decir que era la primera vez que estaba en contacto con la magia y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, aunque la solución más simple era evitar el contacto con el director para no ponerme en apuros.

Mientras iba andando por el pasillo tuve la sensación de que alguien me miraba, miré hacia los lados sutilmente por costumbre, pero solo vi a los cuadros durmiendo, por lo que negué con la cabeza suponiendo que estaría algo estresado con todo el ajetreo y acaricié a Akira, quien sentía inquietud y estaba en posición de alerta lista para protegerme de ser necesario.

-Relájate Akira, seguramente ha sido mi imaginación.-la tranquilicé sin querer que mi paranoia la afectase.

*_Maestro siento la presencia de alguien, pero no lo puedo ver._* contestó Akira agitada sin dejar de moverse.

-Akira no te pongas así, las impresiones no siempre son correctas, te lo he dicho muchas veces.- tomé a Akira en mi mano y la coloqué en el brazo para que se calmase y no me arañase más el hombro.-Vayamos con Shadow y Nekus, deben sentirse muy solos.-retomé mi camino con paso constante sin sentir la mirada conforme iba avanzando, así que estaba claro que tenía que ser alguna invención mía.

Llegué rápidamente a la sala común, atravesé el pasillo que habían indicado los prefectos anteriormente y recorrí hasta el final del primer piso, donde encontró una puerta que tenía mi nombre escrito.

Me metí en la habitación, me acerqué hasta el baúl, saqué a Nekus y a Shadow, después hablé con ellos sobre el colegio y les informé de que a partir del día siguiente podrían acompañarme siempre. La noticia les alegró bastante, tanto que incluso se tiraron sobre mí para que jugase con ellos, reí muy divertido por lo juguetones que eran y cuando todos nos cansaron de jugar me acosté en mi nueva cama con mis preciados familiares rodeándome como siempre.

Me quedé dormido con facilidad tras pensar con emoción en lo que podría esperarme en las clases del día siguiente. Había muchas cosas que me habían molestado, pero en conjunto pensaba que había sido un buen primer día.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

La sorpresa, emoción y, por qué no admitirlo para mí mismo, el interés que me invadió al conocer a Harry Potter no era nada similar a cualquier sentimiento que había percibido anteriormente y eso hacía que me enfureciese conmigo mismo por tener ese tipo de patéticos pensamientos. Yo no era un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff para dejarme guiar por mis sentimientos y actuar en consecuencia, yo siempre me basaba en lo que sería más conveniente para mí, aunque no me gustase, si con ello alcanzaba mi objetivo no importaba nada más.

Cuando había imaginado al famoso niño que sobrevivió en mi mente se recreaba la imagen de alguien debilucho, impulsivo y tontorrón, pero en cuanto mi mirada se impregnó a la pequeña figura pude comprobar que todo lo que había dado por supuesto era falso.

Al principio no sabía quién era el niño, recordaba con total claridad que el niño tenía el pelo egro y los ojos verdes, pero reconocerle no fue fácil puesto que había varios azabaches entre los de primero y no alcanzaba a distinguir el color de los ojos.

Fue en el momento exacto en el que llamaron al niño que lo vi y lo tuve claro. Ese niño no era un salvador, era exactamente igual que yo, cuando le vi andar tan seguro y distinguido resulto evidente que ese niño era un líder nato y no tenía miedo de reconocerlo, esas miradas indiferentes no eran las de alguien que arriesgaría su vida por otros, más bien era todo lo contrario, apostaría mi varita a que si alguien se cruzase en su camino el chico lo eliminaría sin remordimiento alguno.

Sinceramente no podía comprender la insana obsesión que me había provocado el niño después de haberle echado una simple mirada, pero ahora era como si hubiese recuperado una parte de mí que ni siquiera era consciente de haber perdido.

No me sorprendió que finalmente el sobrero le mandase a Slytherin, pero sí lo hizo el descubrir que el niño era un metamorfo cuando cambió su color de pelo, entonces me decidí, ese niño tenía que estar de mi lado, sería un gran y poderoso aliado, no podía dejar que nadie le pusiera una mano encima.

Pasaría por alto la condenada profecía, que no entendía ni yo mismo por qué la había hecho caso para empezar puesto que, si lo pensaba detenidamente, podría haberse tratado de una falsificación, alguien podría haber retocado la verdadera profecía, había pasado en otras ocasiones o incluso podrían habérsela inventado y no haber habido nunca profecía alguna, había sido imprudente por mi parte lanzarme a la persecución de niños cuando ni siquiera la había escuchado al completo.

En realidad sí era consciente del motivo, el mero hecho de imaginarme a mí mismo siendo derrotado por un niño me había hecho reaccionar impulsivamente y no había planeado todo correctamente, actuando, para mi completo desagrado, como lo haría un maldito Gryffindor sin neuronas, había caído muy bajo, pero ahora había vuelto a ser yo mismo y no cometería el mismo error.

Durante todo el banquete había estado contemplando sigilosamente al niño a través de los ojos de Quirrell, el muchacho parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos mientras comía y daba de comer a la lechuza sobre su hombro, que no se había apartado ni un momento de él, algo poco común entre las lechuzas y, de repente, Harry me miró directamente con intriga y curiosidad en sus ojos color Avada Kedavra, parecía no estar contendiendo su parte metamorfa, porque su pelo se volvió completamente verde antes de dejar de mirarme y volver a comer.

Intenté despejar mis pensamientos y apartarlos de aquel niño demasiado interesante para su edad y en cambio me centré en mis planes para recuperar mi cuerpo, juntar de nuevo a mi armada y conquistar el Reino Unido, más tarde pasaría al control del mundo, no sería de un día para otro, pero todos se postrarían ante mí.

La cena por suerte terminó con rapidez, estar mucho tiempo observando al chico haría que me despistase y eso no era típico en mí, aunque no podía sentirme tan molesto como debería, y después tuve que soportar el insufrible discurso del maldito Dumbledore y sus patéticas canciones.

Todos los niños inaguantables y Harry se fueron, y los profesores "nos" dirigimos hacia el despacho de la vieja cabra traga caramelos para tener la primera reunión escolar, no les escuché en lo absoluto hasta que escuché como las escaleras daban el pasó a alguien, entonces me giré encontrándome con esos orbes verdes que se estaban transformando en mi nueva obsesión, aunque de momento no lo quisiera aceptar, una parte de mí ya lo sabía, quería a ese chico para mí.

-Lamento haber interrumpido su reunión.- dijo Harry agachando la cabeza fingiendo perfectamente sentirse arrepentido y avergonzado, solo yo parecía notarlo, pero era obvio viendo que para poder convencer a muchos de mis seguidores había tenido que recurrir a mi capacidad de observación para atraerles con lo que más deseasen, poder, magia negra, matar muggles…-Necesitaba hablar de algo importante con usted director, pero puedo esperar.- tuve que reconocer que el niño era un genio de las máscaras su voz sonaba tan dulcemente inocente y comprensiva que si no le hubiera visto hasta ese momento yo mismo me creería su fachada, ni Severus Snape, quien desempeñaba los puestos de profesor de pociones, uno de mis mortífagos y agente infiltrado de la Orden del pollo del viejo, se daba cuenta de la verdad. Harry cada vez me parecía más interesante, peligrosamente intrigante.

-Tranquilo mi niño, hablemos, la reunión se puede posponer.-dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes por las manipulaciones que quería usar contra el astuto niño. Si no se tratase de Harry no le hubiera dejado bajo la influencia del perturbado viejo, pero estaba seguro de que el niño le eludiría sin problemas.

Cuando el anciano de demasiados nombres nos indicó que nos fuéramos no tuve más remedio que bajar, pero me camuflé entre las sombras para que nadie me viera, pero desde el que yo si pudiera vigilar al niño y esperé.

Harry no se hizo mucho de rogar y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con su grácil andar y de repente se paró y miró hacia donde yo me encontraba. Me tensé sin haber previsto que me notase, pero al parecer no me vio y miró hacia el otro lado.

No me gustaba admitir que me habían pillado desprevenido, pero sí tenía que reconocerle el mérito de presentir que le vigilaba cuando no muchos presentían cuando vigilaba desde las sombras, por no decir que nadie lo había hecho nunca, los instintos de aquel chico eran demasiado afilados, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ser vigilado y eso hizo que mi curiosidad por él incrementase más de lo que creía posible.

-Relájate Akira, seguramente ha sido mi imaginación.- habló repentinamente Harry haciendo que le mirase interesado al comprender que le hablaba a la lechuza.

-Akira no te pongas así, las impresiones no siempre son correctas, te lo he dicho muchas veces.- abrí los ojos estupefacto, conocía mucha clase de dones mágicos, pero la capacidad de hablar con animales se limitaba a mestizos de magos y algún ser como elfos. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo Harry en realidad?-Vayamos con Shadow y Nekus, deben sentirse muy solos.-no desvíe mi mirada hasta que Harry desapareció yéndose a otro pasillo y en mi fueron interno me pregunté quiénes serían Shadow y Nekus, entonces sentí una ráfaga de posesividad y celos que me desconcertó, aunque yo mismo sabía que mi actitud para con el chico sobrepasaba el interés, pero no sabía ya si lo que me sucedía era positivo o negativo, tendría que evaluarlo con detenimiento.

Entré en el despacho del director cuando uno de los cuadros me avisó de que el director estaba llamando nuevamente a los profesores, me senté en el sitio que había ocupado antes y esperé a que Dumbledore parloteara sobre trivialidades, pero entonces Minerva habló capturando mi atención.

-¿Qué quería el señor Potter contigo Albus?- preguntó Minerva perceptiblemente preocupada por el muchacho, aunque no estuviera en su casa se notaba que Minerva sentía aprecio por Harry, seguramente tendría que ver que era el hijo de dos de sus preciados Gryffindor.

-No era nada demasiado grave.-dijo Dumbledore impacientándome con su ridícula palabrería.-Resulta que el joven Harry tiene tres familiares, me ha pedido permiso para que ellos pudieran ir con él.-vi que los profesores estaban satisfechos con su respuesta, pero yo pude ver más allá de ese comportamiento de abuelo bonachón y lo que me encontré fue con resentimiento, seguramente por el poder del menor.

El caso era que yo también me sorprendí gratamente, era muy extraño que alguien tan joven tuviera tanto poder para poder hacer un lazo con tres familiares y con eso llegó el entendimiento. Akira era su familiar y por eso la entendía, por lo que deduje que Shadow y Nekus serían sus otros dos familiares, cosa que me alivió enormemente y en ese punto ya no pude evitar preguntarme cuáles serían las especies de los otros dos familiares.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Albus Dumbledore**

Había creído que tras la visita al orfanato nunca más volvería a alcanzar ese nivel de molestia y furia, pero el joven Potter siempre traspasaba mis límites. Jamás había sentido la envidia con tanta fuerza como en esos momentos, incluso me costaba concentrarme en mi entorno.

En mi primer encuentro con el niño había podido sentir el tremendo poder que emanaba de él, algo increíblemente sorprendente y preocupante, puesto que había puesto grandes hechizos de supresión mágica sobre él, y no sabía si los había deshecho de manera inconsciente o si estos seguían activos y retenían parte de su magia, si eso último era así y no conseguía controlarle estaría en graves problemas.

Pero todos mis planes de manipularle cuando llegase a Hogwarts se torcieron en cuanto le vio en el Gran Comedor, el niño no se había juntado con el estúpido chico Weasley, ni con la prepotente sabelotodo Granger, cosa que entorpecía aun más, si era posible, mis planes y para colmo el chico había acabado siendo sorteado en Slytherin.

Sabía que todas mis confabulaciones eran vanas, en Slytherin el chico aprendería a manipular y a evitar ser manipulado, por lo que parecía prácticamente imposible alcanzarle, al menos por el momento. Por muy imposible que pareciese tenerle bajo mi control seguiría intentándolo, no iba a rendirme sin más, no con más de once años de cuidadosa planificación.

En ese momento me encontraba en la primera reunión del curso, mi mente seguía centrada en las manipulaciones y planes que tenía que llevar a cabo a partir de ese mismo día para alcanzar mis metas, parecía que tenía un golpe de suerte, ya que justo en ese instante apareció Harry en las escaleras pidiendo hablar conmigo, aunque se le veía bastante cohibido por interrumpir la reunión.

Rápidamente despaché a los profesores viendo mi oportunidad para que el chico confiase en mí y empezamos a hablar, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que Harry no había venido a hablar conmigo por sentirse agradecido o cualquier otro motivo, se había acercado a mí para pedirme permiso para que sus familiares pudieran acompañarle durante todo el día.

Eso me enfureció bastante. Hacer un familiar no era nada fácil, porque tenías que poseer mucho poder y el animal tenía que consentir la unión, si el animal lo rechazaba entonces de nada te servía el poder, por eso hacer tres enlaces sin morir en el intento era tan anormal, nadie había sido capaz de hacer tres familiares y seguir tan campante, casi nadie era capaz de hacer ni siquiera uno.

Miré a Fawkes decepcionado sin entender por qué me rechazó, después de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos, haciendo que perdiese la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo, porque una vez rechazado el animal reconocía tu magia y al intentar enlazarte perdías más sangre, algunos habían muerto de esa forma y yo no iba a arriesgarme a morir sin cumplir mis objetivos.

Convoqué nuevamente la reunión, si la posponía al día siguiente tendría demasiado ajetreo, prefería acabar de una vez con todo. Cuando regresaron todos los profesores parecían interesados en la charla que mantuve con Harry, por lo que les comenté muy por encima lo dicho mientas los otros estaban ausentes para evitar que siguiesen preguntando.

La reunión finalizó prontamente y cada profesor regresó a sus habitaciones, yo me quedé en mi despacho durante más tiempo y me recosté en el cómodo sillón azul saboreando uno de los caramelos de limón que siempre llevaba conmigo, ya planificaría algo más tarde, en ese preciso momento prefería descansar, tenía siete años más para poder controlar al chico, tenía que aguardar pacientemente.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Harry Potter**

Por la mañana me levanté bastante animado, mis familiares seguían durmiendo plácidamente, me daba pena no dejarles descansar más, pero sabía que si se despertaban mientras yo me estaba duchando y no me veían se pondrían nerviosos y podrían armar algún escándalo, así que utilicé la conexión para despertarlos más fácilmente, pues Shadow y Nekus eran demasiado pesados para estar removiéndoles, ya casi nunca cargaba a Shadow a no ser que estuviese sentado porque me resultaba imposible caminar con normalidad.

*_Arriba chicos, hoy es el primer día de clases y no quiero llegar tarde._*les dije cogiendo la ropa que llevaría y mi varita, ya que no me gustaba ir desarmado y seguramente para las clases la requeriría.

*_Buenos días maestro, me alegro de que despiertes de buen humor._*dijo Akira mientras volaba aterrizando (refinada como siempre que quería lucirse) en mi hombro, como todos los días.

*_Maestro después de tus clases podremos salir a cazar al bosque ¿verdad?_*preguntó Nekus mientras se desperezaba y se acercaba a mí para que le acariciase como saludo.

_**-Ess cierto maesstro, hace tiempo que no podemoss ir al bossque ssin preocuparnoss.-**_dijo Shadow enrollándose en mis pierna, subiendo hasta llegar al hombro izquierdo.

*_Cuando acaben las clases iremos un rato al bosque prohibido, yo me quedaré en el límite con Akira._*respondí mentalmente no queriendo enturbiar el entusiasmo de mis familiares.

*_Como quieras maestro._*contestaron todos a la vez. Ellos eran mi mejor compañía, nunca me cuestionaban, a no ser que considerasen que me encontraría en peligro por alguna de mis decisiones, y siempre me habían protegido y cuidado mejor que cualquier ser humano.

Entré en el baño que había en la habitación advirtiéndoles de que me dejasen ducharme solo para no tardar tanto, ya que cuando todos entrábamos nos tirábamos horas bajo el agua y no podía permitírmelo, al cabo de diez minutos salí de la ducha, me sequé el pelo, me vestí con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta verde y las túnicas, me peiné para no dejar cada mechón a un lado y una vez arreglado salí de mi habitación con Shadow y Nekus a cada lado, pendientes en todo momento de lo que pudiera ser dañino para mí.

Fui el primero en llegar a la sala común, ni siquiera alumnos de otros cursos se encontraban allí, aunque alguno podría haber ido ya al Gran Comedor. Al rato llegaron los prefectos mirando a mis familiares y a mí con manifiesta reprobación en sus rostros, aunque estaba convencido de que también se comportaban así por el miedo, había visto en incontables ocasiones que el miedo hacía que muchas personas se tornasen agresivas como mecanismo de defensa.

-Potter ese tipo de animales no están permitidos en la escuela.- me reprendió la prefecta Rosier sin acercarse, pero de forma autoritaria y supuse que aterradora para alguna otra persona, aunque a mí me dejaba francamente indiferente.

-Ya sé que no están permitidas las mascotas.- dije acariciando a Nekus cuando se restregó contra mi pierna.-Pero los familiares sí tienen permitido estar aquí, yo mismo se lo pregunté anoche al director.- proclamé con superioridad al ver la estupefacción en sus rostros por unos cuantos segundos. ¿Ellos conocían la existencia de familiares? Puede que no fueran tan inútiles como había pensando, me alegraba saberlo.

-En ese caso no tenemos nada más que añadir.- añadió Mcnair viendo que llegaban más alumnos de primero, todos se paralizaban y alejaban de mí cuando veían a Shadow y a Nekus, pero al ver que los prefectos no me decían nada ellos también se callaron, ese era el instinto básico de los Slytherin, realmente dudaba haber podido resistir un solo día en Gryffindor con lo bulliciosos que eran.

Cuando todos los de primer año estuvimos presentes los dos prefectos emprendieron la marcha hacia el gran comedor, recordándonos que teníamos que memorizar el camino para llegar puntuales, puesto que no querían que diéramos malas impresiones al resto de casas, aunque ya pensaban lo peor de nosotros no estaba de más ser madrugadores.

Entramos al gran comedor y todos los Slytherin, que realmente eran los únicos que se encontraban a estas horas en el comedor, quedaron enmudecidos al ver a Harry andando tranquilamente entre Shadow y Nekus, Akira no daba tanto miedo, pero aun así imponía con su penetrante mirada ambarina.

Los profesores se giraron para ver qué había provocado el silencio tan sepulcral. El director abrió sus ojos de forma que parecía que se le iban a salir, la profesora McGonagall estaba con la boca abierta y pálida como una muerta, el profesor Snape me miraba inspeccionándome y el profesor Quirrell, como había descubierto que se llamaba, me miraba con respeto y curiosidad, reacción que no me había esperado de nadie, pero me gustó.

Me senté cruzándome de piernas y tendí mi brazo izquierdo para que Shadow pudiera subirse y comer un poco si quería, Nekus se sentó vigilando mi espalda para que nadie me atacase, a lo que le acaricié la cabeza agradecido por su preocupación, y así se lo hice saber en mis pensamientos. Nekus me dijo que eso era su placer, el poder protegerme de todo, afirmación con la que estaban de acuerdo mis otros dos familiares.

Empezaron a entrar gente de las otras casas y algunos incluso chillaban de espanto saltando hacia atrás como si hubieran visto a la muerte cara a cara, me abstuve de decir algo como siempre, pero realmente encontraba la situación bastante entretenida, había tanto cobarde por ahí suelto que me preguntaba cómo alguno y alguna podía estar en Gryffindor y pegar esos gritos, viniendo de los Hufflepuff no me sorprendía nada.

Finalmente llegaron todos los alumnos y yo comencé a desayunar sin prisas y de vez en cuando les tendía algo de carne a mis familiares para que no les entraran ganas de comerse a alguien, demasiados problemas conllevaría deshacerse de esos mequetrefes.

El profesor Severus Snape era el jefe de nuestra casa, así que nos repartió los horarios y con precaución se acercó a mí y me tendió el mío, yo lo leí por encima viendo que la primera clase que tenía era encantamientos con Gryffindor. No sabía si encontrar la combinación interesante o desastrosa, supuse que tendría que ver antes de pronunciarme, pero no me daba una buena impresión.

Termine mi desayuno y me levanté cuando vi que el profesor ya se había retirado de la mesa, inmediatamente Nekus y Shadow me siguieron y los alumnos que se cruzaban en mi camino empezaban a temblar y retrocedían o se iban corriendo y gritando como energúmenos.

No tuve que dar vueltas, en realidad encontré con facilidad el aula. Era como si conociera el castillo de toda la vida, aunque estaba seguro que eso se debía a mi condición como único heredero sobreviviente, mi teoría era que mi magia me guiaba para llegar a donde quisiera, aunque podría haber otras explicaciones.

Las clases eran demasiado simples para mí, pues sabía las bases desde los 5 años, esas lecciones eran como un juego de niños, porque únicamente daban la teoría hasta que llegó la clase de pociones, la última clase del día. El profesor Snape era el profesor y por los cuchicheos que había escuchado parecía que él solo favorecía a su casa.

Al entrar me senté en la primera fila, nadie se sentó a mi lado, lo cual era favorecedor para mí, así podría trabajar relajadamente sin tener que soportar cualquier tipo de distracción. El curso de mis pensamientos se detuvo cuando llegó el profesor Snape de forma muy dramática y empezó a soltar un discurso sobre lo que las pociones podían lograr, presté educada atención, aunque todo lo que decía ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.

El profesor empezó a pasar lista y cuando llegó a mi nombre hizo una pausa y dijo con voz burlona que ahí tenían a su nueva celebridad. No sabía por qué le caía mal al profesor, aunque tampoco me importaba, con tal de que me dejase en paz el resto no importaba, tuve que tranquilizar mentalmente a mis familiares para que no cometiesen ninguna locura y el profesor empezó a preguntarme sobre ingredientes y pociones cada vez más avanzadas hasta que llegó ak nivel del séptimo año y seguí respondiendo correctamente con mi propia forma de expresarme sin tener la necesidad de recitar el libro letra por letra, siempre había preferido analizar la información y después dar una respuesta razonada y sacada de mis propias conclusiones.

Fue fácil reconocer la respuesta en los rostros de todos los presentes, pero la que más satisfecho me dejó fue ver la cara derrotada del profesor Snape antes de que diera 70 puntos más para Slytherin. Girándome al sentir una intensa mirada fulminarme vi a Hermione Granger, quien había sido sorteada en Gryffindor, mirándome colérica, como si yo hubiera cometido el peor tipo de ofensa en su contra, pero una una sangresucia sabionda como ella no me asustaba.

El profesor Snape hizo que aparecieran las instrucciones de una poción en la pizarra y nos dijo que empezásemos a trabajar. Recordaba haber preparado esa poción en diversas ocasiones para practicar, así que comencé a clasificar los ingredientes y a realizar la poción sin prisa, pero de forma experta y organizada, no me gustaba trabajar en un ambiente caótico.

El profesor se paseaba entre los Gryffindor criticándolos y entre los Slytherin alabándolos, cuando llegó a mi mesa me miró durante casi un minuto y después siguió caminando por el aula, no sin antes felicitarme diciendo que estaba muy bien realizada, aún faltaban unos veinte minutos para que la clase finalizase, aunque en ningún momento observó mis ojos. ¿Acaso eran estos lo que hacía que me odiase? Sentí una leve curiosidad por saberlo.

Acabé la poción, la embotellé poniendo mi nombre y se la entregué al profesor, recibiendo un permiso de su parte para dejarme salir antes de tiempo, además de darme 15 puntos más por la perfecta elaboración de la poción, haciendo que los Slytherin sonrieran mirando burlonamente a los Gryffindor, quienes estaban claramente molestos.

Una vez fuera de la clase anduve hasta encontrar la biblioteca, la señora Prince no quería dejarme entrar en un principio, pero cuando le expliqué que el profesor Snape me había permitido salir antes de tiempo de su clase y le mostré el permiso firmado por el profesor para que supiera que no mentía la bibliotecaria me permitió pasar y le sonreí amablemente mientras que me dirigía hacia las estanterías que trataban sobre DCAO, sin duda una de mis temáticas favoritas, pronto encontré un libro que trataba sobre hechizos defensivos de nivel intermedio, me senté en una silla de aspecto reconfortante y empecé a leer tranquilamente.

*_¿Maestro cuándo iremos al bosque para cazar?_*me cuestionó Akira quien también notaba la excitación de los otros dos familiares. Sabía que no me daría tiempo ni a leer ese libro, estaban demasiado ansiosos.

*_Tranquilos chicos, terminaré enseguida y entonces podremos ir._*sonreí mientras intentaba acabar de leer al menos el primer capítulo, ya retomaría la lectura en otro momento.

Tuve esa conocida y perturbadora sensación de ser observado y como si fuera un resorte levanté la cabeza encontrándome cara a cara con el profesor de DCAO, el profesor Quirrell, le miré intrigado por encontrarle allí, ya que se suponía que también debería estar en clase. Mis familiares empezaron a sisear, a gruñir y a bufarse, mentalmente les ordené que se calmasen mientras que hablaba con su profesor, quería ver si descubría algo interesante.

-Buenos días profesor Quirrell, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí.-saludé educada y aniñadamente como se esperaría de un niño de mi edad, el otro le miró con compresión en sus ojos, cosa que no me hizo ni una pizca de gracia.

-Buenos días, pero eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿No deberías estar en clase?- me preguntó demandante mientras se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba frente a mí.

-No, el profesor Snape me permitió salir porque terminé antes de tiempo.-le expliqué al profesor no viendo nada negativo para ocultarle lo ocurrido, aunque todavía me encontraba algo receloso por lo confiado que se veía.

-Interesante, Severus no suele hacer ese tipo de cosas, debes de ser muy bueno.-dijo el profesor Quirrell con entendimiento y un deje de orgullo que no comprendía, él no era nadie cercano a mí para alegrarse de tal forma por mis logros, el profesor era demasiado sospechoso.

-Mmm.-no dije nada más, pero me di cuenta de que el profesor seguía estudiándome con detenimiento al igual que a mis familiares, parecía que él no les temía, cosa muy peculiar.

-Curiosos familiares los tuyos por cierto.- entrecerré los ojos preguntándome qué quería el profesor de mí, tanto interés no era normal.

-Gracias señor.-agradecí decidiendo que tendría que irme para despejarme.-Pero me temo que he de irme, mis familiares desean cazar y no quiero que ataquen a nadie.

-Sería una pena.-dijo el profesor Quirrell con doble intención y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que me recordó a mí mismo de alguna manera.-Nos veremos en clases.- se despidió levantándose y marchándose sin voltearse para mirarme, aun así yo asentí con la cabeza y también me levanté con mi mente perdida, Shadow y Nekus se pusieron en marcha y me siguieron en mi recorrido hacia la salida.

La conversación con el profesor me había dejado ciertas interrogantes que esperaba resolver prontamente, lo que me inquietaba un poco era que todavía tenía la sensación de ser observado, pero dejó de lado sus tontas preocupaciones cuando vi que ponía más nerviosos a mis familiares y realmente no se vislumbraba a nadie por ninguno de los pasillos.

Llegamos al límite del bosque prohibido mucho más rápido de lo que me había esperado, aunque supe que había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que perdí la noción del tiempo, eso era típico en mí.

-Akira y yo nos quedaremos aquí esperándoos, no os alejéis mucho y tened cuidado, hay muchas criaturas peligrosas en el bosque.- les avisé a Shadow y a Nekus acariciándoles un poco.

*_Maestro nosotros somos fuertes_*respondió Shadow en sus pensamientos.

*_Sí maestro, nosotros podemos con todos ellos._*pensó Nekus orgullosamente.

-No os confiéis tanto, a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere, anda iros.-dije con voz resignada por tener que repetir tantas veces la misma historia y me apoyé en un árbol enorme para descansar mientras les esperaba.

Shadow y Nekus se adentraron velozmente en el bosque y yo negué con la cabeza entretenido, siempre hacían lo mismo cuando salían de caza. Akira sintiendo mi diversión empezó a picotearme y a aletear sobre mí. No pude evitar tumbarme y rodar por el suelo riéndome por las cosquillas que me producía a Akira.

-Akira para por favor.-pedí entre los espasmos de risa que le provocaba mi traviesa lechuza.

*_Pero maestro esto es muy divertido._*replicó Akira con su voz de inocencia y falso arrepentimiento.

-Akira no me hagas repetírtelo, alguien me podría ver, esta es una situación muy humillante para que lo sepas.-le dije respirando agitadamente, todavía sintiendo los efectos de las cosquillas, agarré a Akira y le di en el pico regañándola en broma.- Muy mal Akira, un día de estos me vas a matar por falta de aire.

*_Maestro sabes que siempre nos divertimos, pero ahora voy a vigilar, tú descansa._*dijo Akira escapándose de mi agarre subiéndose a la rama de un árbol.

-Sí mamá gallina.- contesté sabiendo que así era ella, no podía cambiarla por mucho que le dijese que exageraba, era demasiado terca.-Me despiertas en cuanto pase algo o lleguen los otros.-me acomodé en el tronco del árbol y cuando me encontré cómodo cerré los ojos y conseguí dormir con facilidad.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_**-Maesstro desspierte.-**_escuché la voz de Shadow llamándome haciendo que me restregase los ojos somnoliento, no recordaba mi sueño, pero parecía haber sido agradable._**-Ess muy tarde sseñor, puedess meterte en problemass.-**_añadió Shadow con preocupación por algún posible regaño.

*_¿Por qué no me despertasteis antes?_* pregunté mentalmente sin ganas de hablar, todavía me encontraba adormilado en esos momentos.

*_Maestro se te veía cansado, era mejor que durmieses más._*respondió Nekus lamiéndome la mano cariñosamente. No sabía por qué me extrañaba, todos se preocupaban siempre de más.

*_Maestro deberías moverte, se te hace tarde para cenar._*me avisó Akira colocándose en mi hombro sonando como una madre preocupada por la salud de su travieso hijo, al menos recordaba haber escuchado a algunas mujeres así cuando recogían a sus hijos en el colegio muggle.

*_De acuerdo, pero no lo volváis a hacer._*les dije a la vez que me levantaba y paseaba tranquilamente hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, vi que las personas se encogían y temblaban de miedo, nunca podría cansarme de ver esa reacción en otros.

Comí lo más rápido que pude para evitar más miradas indeseadas y me marché con el resto de alumnos hacia los dormitorios. No iba a dormir porque no me encontraba lo suficientemente cansado, así que cogí un libro de magia oscura y empecé a leer en mi cama mientras que Shadow y Nekus jugueteaban y Akira intentaba provocarme picoteándome para que le prestase atención.

Me encontraba mejor que en toda mi vida, las clases me iban bien habiéndome posicionado instantáneamente como el número uno de mi curso, mis familiares estaban contentos y sanos y yo nunca se había sentido tan respetado y cómodo en un sitio, eso me alegraba y facilitaba las cosas, tal vez no fuera todo tan maravilloso, pero era una increíble mejora respecto a todo lo que había padecido en el pasado.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que terminé por agotarme, así que decidí ir a dormir para poder madrugar al día siguiente, realmente no quería tener problemas innecesarios, pero cuando intenté dormir empecé a recordar unos ojos rojos que juraría haber contemplado en otra ocasión y al verlos, sin saber el motivo, no pude evitar quedarme dormido con una plácida sonrisa en el rostro.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**P****OV: Severus Snape**

Yo era el pocionista más joven en siglos, además de ejercer como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y, aunque era devoto a mi profesión, había aspirado (y seguía haciéndolo) a convertirme el profesor de DCAO y por si eso no era suficiente también tenía el papel de ser doble espía, pero en esos momentos no me importaba nada de mis aspiraciones ni de mis desgracias por tener que soportar a esos mocosos sin cerebros capaces de comprender la sutileza de las artes oscuras ni de las pociones.

La verdad era que en esos días estaba demasiado pendiente de Harry Potter, el hijo de mi querida y amada Lily y ese desgraciado con aires de burlón que había sido James Potter. Me había esperado la llegada de un doble de Potter y por ello me había sentido tan desconcertado y shockeado.

Vi al niño llegar al Gran Comedor e inmediatamente comprendí que todas mis ideas infundadas eran falsas. El chico no se parecía en nada a su padre como había esperado y temido. Tenía las dulces facciones de Lily y, aunque el pelo era azabache este tenía diferentes tonalidades, entre ellas un rojo como el pelo de Lily, y sus ojos brillaban igual que los de ella y se veían perfectamente ya que el niño no usaba gafas. Esto me hacía sentir de lo más contrariado, aunque seguía temiendo que tuviera los deplorables modales de su padre.

Pero toda esa sorpresa inicial se magnificó en el momento que el sombrero seleccionador lo clasificó como un Slytherin, algo que jamás se me habría ocurrido viendo que los Potter eran por naturaleza Gryffindor, luego siguió el estupor de ver que era metamorfo y después su escena con sus tres familiares.

No era tan estúpido para no notar que el niño era diferente al maldito Potter, pero no quería que me cayera bien, tenía que odiarlo porque era la prueba de que Lily nunca estuvo ni podría estar conmigo, que hiciera lo que hiciera no la tendría nunca.

Cuando llegué a la clase en la que él estaba pasé lista y al llegar a él empecé a preguntarle para demostrarme a mí y al mundo que no era él no era como Lily y así dejarlo en evidencia, pero nuevamente me equivoqué y el chico me contestó a cada una de mis preguntas con precisión, pero sin llegar a recitar el libro de memoria.

Finalmente no tuve más remedio que reconocer que estaba equivocado, ese niño no merecía mi odio porque no era como su padre y tampoco podía ser como él porque nunca lo había conocido, lo cual de verdad suponía un gran alivio para mí, no hubiera podido soportar durante siete años a un prepotente clon de Potter y menos en mi propia casa. Satisfecho le otorgué 70 puntos a Slytherin, para acto seguido indicar a los estudiantes que empezaran a hacer la poción con las instrucciones que había en la pizarra.

Pasé mesa por mesa despreciando a los Gryffindor y alabando a mis estudiantes, no iba a dejar de mostrar mi preferencia, era mi clase y tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera mientras no infringiese las normas del colegio.

Al pasar por la mesa de Potter vi que el niño ni siquiera miraba las indicaciones mientras que cortaba con extremo cuidado y firmeza sus ingredientes y los añadía cuidadosamente al caldero, el niño levantó la mirada y me observó con curiosidad para, segundos después, volver a mirar su caldero en el que la poción ya casi estaba acabada, era impresionantemente hábil, si no lo supiera diría que el chico llevaba toda la vida preparando pociones, en eso también se parecía a Lily.

A los pocos minutos Potter me entregó un frasco embotellado con la poción de un color perfecto y su nombre escrito sobre una pegatina y entonces hice algo sin precedentes que me sorprendió incluso a mí mismo, le di un permiso para que saliese antes de tiempo haciendo que algunos Gryffindor se enfurecieran y tuviera que contener la sonrisa que quería aparecer en mis labios. Este año prometía ser interesante y muy divertido para mí y mis serpientes.

Después de unas intensas horas pude marcharme de esa clase de inútiles e intenté dejar de pensar en el chico Potter, después de todo ya sabía que no me causaría problemas, por lo que podría dedicarme a seguir con mis obligaciones más tranquilamente, llegado el caso le protegería para saldar la deuda con Lily, ese sería mi último adiós, aunque ese amor permanecería en mi interior siempre.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**P****OV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

Nunca había esperado tan impacientemente a que llegase otro día, pero allí estaba yo, en el gran comedor esperando el momento en el que Quirrell despertase para poder ir al comedor y encontrarme con Harry para poder observarle nuevamente, era consciente de que estaba empezando a desarrollar una extraña dependencia hacia el niño y eso me asustaba por la cantidad de incógnitas que iban surgiendo en mi mente, aunque tampoco era capaz de imaginarme alejándome de él, casi me daban ganas de asesinar a alguien al pensarlo y eso era lo que más me inquietaba, nunca había querido tanto la presencia de nadie y no sabía cómo actuar.

Amaneció tras una larga noche en la que yo me quedé en vela mientras que Quirrell dormía y cuando finalmente se despertó yo le remplacé para cambiar las ropas raudamente y llegar lo más rápido posible al Gran Comedor. No tomé el control completo para que mis ojos no se mostrasen ni que la forma de hablar fuese diferente a la de Quirrell.

Hasta ese momento el murmullo de las conversaciones había sido bajo, mas sin embargo se había mantenido constante, pero de repente todos se quedaron inusualmente callados, sorprendido y algo expectante desvié la mirada hasta observar a Harry caminar hacia la mesa de los Slytherin.

Examiné a los otros dos familiares del niño, una serpiente reticulada mágica, bastante inusual , de hecho creía hasta el momento que no quedaba ninguna de esa especie, con unos colores aún más peculiares y al otro lado se encontraba un Nundu adulto y enorme, también era muy raro que alguien se enlazara con un Nundu, ya que eran muy peligrosos y sus colores también eran un poco diferentes.

No podía dejar de admirar y valorar el hecho de que Harry hubiera sido capaz de hacer el ritual, que le sobrase magia y que los animales le aceptasen a tan temprana edad, esto solo me daba un motivo más para atraer la atención del niño, estaba claro que era muy poderoso y que podría incluso superar mi propio poder si se entrenaba.

Estos pensamientos me hicieron sentirse orgulloso en vez de irritado, que era como debería sentirme viendo que alguien tan joven podría superarme en un futuro con facilidad. Supuse que era por esa especie de atracción que hacía que no pudiera sacarme al niño de la cabeza.

Dejé que Quirrell controlase su cuerpo durante las clases porque no tenía la paciencia suficiente para amaestrar a unos niños ineptos. En la última hora hubo un percance con unos alumnos de séptimo año que pronunciaron mal un hechizo ofensivo y muchos alumnos acabaron en la enfermería, utilicé ese accidente como excusa para que el resto de chicos tuvieran la hora libre y librarme de tanto incompetente suelto mientras yo me iba a la biblioteca para ver si encontraba algún nuevo e interesante libro sobre la materia que impartía.

Me adentré en la biblioteca y la señora Prince me saludó amablemente, asentí con la cabeza sin ganas de gastar saliva con la regordeta señora, me acerqué hasta la sección que me interesaba sin demasiada emoción a decir verdad, puesto que todos los libros tendrían un nivel inferior a mi experiencia con las artes oscuras, pero entonces vi que Harry se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro y por inercia me aproximé hasta quedar frente al niño, que estaba rodeado por todos sus familiares.

Justo en ese instante Harry levantó la mirada y se me quedó mirando con interés, parecía que no esperaba encontrarse a nadie, aunque yo estaba muy sorprendido, porque en ese instante se suponía que el niño tendría que estar en clases y no me le imaginaba como un adolescente rebelde.

Los familiares de Harry me miraban amenazadoramente, cosa que ni de lejos me amedrantó. Mientras que mis horrocruxes no sufriesen ningún daño a mí no me afectaría sus mordidas, solo sería una lástima perder el cuerpo de Quirrell sin haber recuperado el mío, pero tan pronto como empezaron a gruñir y a sisearme se detuvieron ante la mirada reprensora de Harry.

Harry me saludó educada y aniñadamente, todavía seguía maravillándome por todas las facetas ocultas del niño, y expresó sus dudas por encontrarme allí y que no estuviera impartiendo mis clases y yo le devolví la pregunta imperante.

El niño me explicó que Severus le había dado permiso para irse porque acabó antes de tiempo su poción. Eso me impresionó y a la vez hizo que me sintiera orgulloso del niño, aunque no estaba seguro del motivo, pero así era y tampoco quiso preguntarme en esos momentos por qué me sentía así precisamente con mi supuesto "contrincante".

Viendo que Harry no iba a hablar más decidí prolongar la conversación comentándole casualmente lo curiosos que eran sus familiares. Harry entrecerró los ojos con sospecha latente en ellos, pero aun así me agradeció el cumplido y me dijo que se tenía que ir puesto que sus familiares deseaban cazar y no sería adecuado que atacasen a nadie en la escuela. Por supuesto sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero por un impulso no pude evitar admitir mi decepción por ese hecho mientras me imaginaba a los dos animales despiezando a algún que otro incauto descerebrado mientras Harry lo observaba, no era una mala imagen mental.

Me despedí de Harry, aunque en realidad no pensaba ir muy lejos, y me marchó de la biblioteca deteniéndome nada más salir para lanzarme un hechizo desilusionador sobre mí mismo para poder vigilar a Harry tranquilamente, unos segundos más tarde salió Harry con la serpiente y el Nundu a cada lado suyo mientras que la lechuza seguía cómodamente apalancada en su hombro.

Seguí al chico tomando las precauciones necesarias, aunque me di cuenta de que miraba mucho a su alrededor y más de una vez miró fijamente en mí dirección. Desde el principio había notado que Harry no era un chico común, pero me pregunté si de alguna forma él podía sentir mi presencia igual que yo sentía cuando el menor estaba cerca, eso era plausible y explicaría unas cuantas cosas.

Harry no volvió a mirar hacia donde yo me encontraba, parecía estar totalmente inverso en sus pensamientos porque vi como sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se quedó parado al borde del bosque prohibido. Encontraba divertido que el chico se perdiese tanto en sus pensamientos, aunque también era irritante porque deseaba saber todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del menor.

-Akira y yo nos quedaremos aquí esperándoos, no os alejéis mucho y tened cuidado, hay muchas criaturas peligrosas en el bosque.- les dijo Harry a la serpiente y al Nundu mientras les acariciaba y yo tuve que contener la envidia que sentí en esos momentos, en cambio me centré en escuchar las palabras de Harry.

-No os confiéis tanto, a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere, anda iros.-dijo Harry apoyándose en un árbol enorme, a lo que tuve que reprimir la risa por las adorables represalias del niño, parecía que les decía eso a menudo porque notaba la impaciencia en su voz.

Los dos familiares se adentraron velozmente en el bosque mientras Harry les miraba con afecto y paciencia. No había esperado poder ver al niño sin todas sus máscaras y tan relajado como estaba ahora, pero resultaba agradable.

Akira empezó a picotear a Harry haciendo que este se tumbase en el suelo riendo natural y despreocupadamente, mientras que la lechuza revoloteaba a su alrededor. En ese momento descubrí que me encantaba la dulce y musical risa del menor. ¿Por qué mis pensamientos resultaban tan empalagosos y no me molestaba? Seguía sin saberlo.

-Akira para por favor.-masculló Harry entre espasmos de risa, sonando su voz muy ahogada, de alguna manera aquella voz también me parecía irresistible.

-Akira no me hagas repetírtelo, alguien me podría ver, esta es una situación muy humillante para que lo sepas.-murmuraba Harry respirando agitadamente, a lo que yo me reí escandalosamente imaginando cómo se pondría Harry si descubría que yo lo había visto todo, aunque a mí esa escena me parecía más tierna que humillante, eso sí, no lo reconocería nunca en voz alta, ni bajo tortura, este sería uno de mis mayores secretos. Harry agarró a Akira y le regañó sin parecer muy estricto.- Muy mal Akira, un día de estos me vas a matar por falta de aire.

-Sí mamá gallina.-habló Harry burlonamente haciendo que nuevamente me preguntase qué estaría diciéndole Akira para que Harry contestara eso.-Me despiertas en cuanto pase algo o lleguen los otros.- le ordenó acomodándose en el tronco del árbol cerrando los ojos lentamente. Con una sonrisa que no supe cuando esbocé vi que Harry se dormía casi instantáneamente, al verle tan sereno no pude ni quise evitar acercarme más para poder ver mejor las facciones pacíficas del chico.

Cuando estaba a un palmo de distancia Akira se lanzó sobre mí haciéndome retroceder asombrado por sus reflejos. Me quité el hechizo para que la lechuza se relajase y me viese, no quería que Harry se despertara todavía, quería verle dormir un poco más, era una sensación desconcertante.

-Tranquilízate pequeña, no quiero hacerle daño, solo le estaba vigilando.-murmuré con voz suave y persuasiva para no alterarla más, la lechuza entrecerró nuevamente sus ojos, pero ni me atacó ni despertó a Harry, una muy buena señal.-Parece que está cansado, debería descansar.- dije suponiendo que podría entenderme, de esa forma conseguí convencerla hasta que ella finalmente que voló hasta quedarse cerca de la cabeza de Harry.

Me senté no muy lejos de los dos, pero dejé un poco de espacio para no presionar demasiado a Akira, la lechuza parecía un poco más tranquila, pero todavía no apartaba su escrutadora mirada de mí.

-Muchas gracias por permitirme estar aquí, nunca dañaría a Harry.- agradecí solemnemente diciendo la pura verdad, pensar en dañar al chico me provocaba un inmenso dolor que no podía comparar con nada más. Al parecer la lechuza me creyó porque ya no volvió a mirar,e como si fuera una amenaza más para Harry.

Me quedé mirando embelesado al niño durmiente durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que llegaron exactamente los otros dos animales quienes me miraban con precaución, aunque supe que Akira tuvo que hablar con ellos porque ninguno se lanzó a atacarme, cosa que agradecí internamente, no quería causarle problemas a Harry por matarle a un familiar sin querer.

La serpiente se acercó hacia mí mirándome amenazadoramente y se enrolló sobre el cuerpo de Quirrell hasta llegar al cuello donde lamió antes de sisear. Yo le dejé ser, habiendo tratado tanto con serpientes como había hecho sabía que esa era la forma de reconocer presas, enemigos y aliados, si no me oponía no me consideraría un peligro.

_**-Tonto humano, esspero que no sse atreva a atacar a mi maesstro, aunque no parece tener esssoss desseoss.-**_dijo Shadow hablando para sí mismo sin saber que yo podía entenderle y contestarle, queriendo aclarar sus dudas le respondí sabiendo que estábamos solos y nadie me descubriría.

_**-Ssiento mucho ssi en un principio he dado essa impresión, ssolo me preocupo por el bienestar de Harry.-**_siseé intentando que la serpiente no se sobresaltara demasiado, aunque todas se asombraban al conocer a un hablante por primera vez.

_**-****¡****Eress otro hablante!-**_exclamó muy sorprendida la serpiente, sobresaltándome al mismo tiempo ¿Había más hablantes aparte de mí?_**\- No essperaba encontrarme con otro, ess un placer conocerlo sseñor, me llamo Sshadow.-**_se presentó respetuosamente la serpiente, tal como podría esperar de un familiar de Harry.

_**-Un gussto conocerte Shadow.-**_ saludé intentando no ser demasiado brusco, pero queriendo ir a la cuestión que me interesaba_.**\- ¿Conocess a otross hablantess? ****C****reí que yo era el último.-**_dije sin sonar demasiado demandante, sabía que si lo hacía la serpiente no contestaría a mi pregunta y menos teniendo un maestro al que le debía lealtad.

_**-Ssí sseñor, mi maesstro ess un hablante.-**_afirmó Shadow orgullosamente dejándome más estupefacto de lo que ya lo estaba.

_**-¿Cómo ess esso possible?-**_pregunté incrédulo, según lo que sabía los Potter no estaban relacionados con mi línea, por lo que Harry no debería ser capaz de hablar pársel de ninguna manera_._

_**-Sseñor conozco a mi maesstro y ssoy ssu familiar desde que él tenía 5 primaverass.-**_recordé que las serpientes medían los años según las primaveras vividas y eso hizo que abriese al máximo los ojos, Harry había hecho un familiar a los 5 años, eso significaba que era muchísimo más poderoso de lo que esperaba y eso me hizo reír eufóricamente, que persona tan intrigante era Harry Potter.

_**-Esso ess inessperado.-**_mis palabras hicieron que Shadow sisease más orgulloso de su maestro, evidentemente tenía motivos para presumir._**\- ¿Pero ssabess la razón por la que Harry ess un hablante?-** _pregunté sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad que sentía.

_**-Ssí lo ssé, pero no creo que deba revelar loss ssecretoss de mi maesstro.-**_Shadow no quería hablar más y le entendía, pero necesitaba respuestas de inmediato y él era al único que podía recurrir.

_**-Ess de vital importancia para mí ssaberlo, a cambio te diré o haré lo que quierass.-**_ofrecó sabiendo que esa era una propuesta a la que Shadow no podría resistirse y por fin podría descubrir la verdad escondida detrás de todo ese asunto.

_**-Muy bien, antess de hablar quiero que me digass tu verdadero nombre.-**_pidió astutamente la serpiente haciendo que yo sonriese, estaba claro que Harry era muy amado por sus familiares, pero no me importaba revelar mi identidad, sabía lo leales que eran las serpientes con los hablantes, Shadow no me delataría.

_**-De acuerdo, mi nombre ess Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, pero ssoy conocido como Lord Voldemort.-**_dije viendo como Shadow siseó descontento viendo que tendría que cumplir su parte del pacto, aunque también parecía estar contento por algún motivo ajeno a mí.

_**-Bueno, mi maesstro ess heredero de Sslytherin.-**_dijo Shadow no queriendo revelar nada más, aunque no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran como estaban, eso era imposible, Harry no era mi hijo y yo era el último heredero de Slytherin con vida, tenía que haber algún error.

_**-¿Cómo ess heredero de Sslytherin? Yo era el último heredero y no he tenido desscendientess.-**_pregunté sabiendo que no tenía ningún hijo, había tomado demasiadas precauciones porque no quería tener que cuidar de una cosa tan escandalosa y siendo inmortal como era, o lo más cercano que podía ser de momento, no necesitaba continuar mi linaje, cosa que agradecía en demasía, prefería realizar yo mismo mis deseos a tener que conformarme a que algún descendiente lo hiciese por mí cuando ya estuviera muerto.

_**-La madre de mi maesstro era hija de Ssorvolo Philiuss Gaunt y otra bruja.-**_me explicó Shadow sin darme más información de la necesaria, pero esa explicación no tenía sentido, yo me había encargado de que los Gaunt acabasen en Azkaban durante mi adolescencia y no había ningún Sorvolo Philius.-**Era el último heredero de una de lass ramass de la familia Gaunt.**

_**-Entiendo.**-_murmuré más controlado al saberlo, aunque no me había esperado que Lily Potter hubiera sido una sangre pura y mucho menos que se tratase de una especie de prima lejana, por lo que Harry también era un familiar lejano mío. Eso explicaba por qué Harry era un hablante y mucho más calmado me permití sonreír levemente, cada vez que pensaba que Harry no me podía sorprender más salía con algo nuevo e intrigante y lo más inesperado de todo era que en vez de cabrearme sus misterios estos me hacían sentir codicioso con respecto a él, cada vez quería más._**\- ¿Cómo desscubrió Harry essto?- **_le pregunté ya que dudaba mucho que alguien más aparte de Harry lo supiera, sabía que él era demasiado precavido para andar soltando una información tan transcendental.

_**-Mi maesstro fue a Gringottss para descubrir máss ssobre ssuss antepassadoss.- **_me dijo Shadow sin entrar en detalles, pero no le exigí nada más porque sabía que si lo hacía ya no hablaría conmigo de esta forma y había conseguido una información muy valiosa, me encontraba satisfecho.

_**-Graciass por la ayuda Sshadow.-**_ le agradecí viendo que Shadow se alejaba de mí y se enroscaba alrededor de Harry sin prestarme más atención.

_**-No ha ssido nada, pero ssi le daña a mi maesstro lo pagará con crecess.-**_amenazó la serpiente como si estuviese hablándome del tiempo que hacía. Escondí mi sonrisa satisfecha al comprobar que Harry estaría protegido con Shadow, me levanté asintiendo con la cabeza y me marchó yendo al Gran Comedor cuando vi que Harry empezaba a mover sus párpados.

Llegué un poco más tarde que el resto de profesores a la cena, pero cuando me preguntaron me excusé diciendo que había estado haciendo un recuento de los afectados en mi clase durante todo ese tiempo. Los profesores me creyeron y continuaron comiendo y charlando entre ellos, mientras tanto el observaba furtivamente a la mesa de Slytherin para comprobar que mi pequeño estuviera allí, extrañado por el súbito pensamiento saboreé en mi mente como sonaban esas palabras juntas "mi pequeño" y contra todo pronóstico admití para sí mismo que me gustaba demasiado como sonaba si esas palabras eran para referirme a Harry.

En otra de mis miradas de reojo me encontré con que el niño ya había llegado y se sentó en un hueco libre, como las otras veces comía sin prestar atención a nadie más. Al darme cuenta de que le estaba mirando demasiado cambié el rumbo de mi mirada para que nadie se diera cuenta que contemplaba al chico obsesivamente y dejé que Quirrell manejase la situación, yo mientras tanto descansaría dejando que el otro se las apañara como pudiese. No era mi problema que ese mago inútil no supiera hacer nada por sí mismo, lo único que me importaba del joven profesor era su cuerpo que tomaba prestado cuando quería.

La cena terminó y vi a Harry andar detrás del grupo de primeros de Slytherin, decepcionado por no poder observar más al niño le dije a Quirrell que volviera a sus habitaciones dando cualquier excusa que quisiera. No me encontraba con ánimos suficientes para estar aguantando el constante cotilleo entre los profesores, prefería esperar para ver a Harry al día siguiente durante las clases.

Volví a sumergirme en la mente del joven mago cuando vi que obedecía mis mandatos y me relajé sin tener nada más que hacer, al día siguiente tendría más oportunidades para interactuar con el niño.

Mi impaciencia creía exponencialmente con el paso de las horas y eso era extraño porque solía tener un gran autocontrol y en cambio cuando se trataba de Harry parecía carecer de él, por lo que me prometí que investigaría más sobre eso recordando el enlace que sentí cuando vi por primera vez al niño, estaba seguro que todo tenía una relación.

_:::_

_Konichiwa!_

_Pues aquí seguimos, subiendo capítulos a lo loco...No me matéis si se me van algunas palabras y veis algo raro porque mis dedos son mierda y tienen vida propia. Iré respondiendo a lo reviews~!_

_**Christine C** : Gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos! Me alegra que te siga gustando... Era evidente que no podrían manipular a este demasiado perceptivo Harry y les espera cosas mucho peores en el futuro, al menos esa es la intención. Con Draco si leíste la historia antes sabrás que no será todo color de rosas al principio, habrá un poco de tensión, pero la relación entre Draco y Harry en este fic considero que será una de las más estables. Si no recuerdo mal en el capítulo 6 es cuando ya empiezan a interactuar, intentaré ir subiéndolo rápidamente._

_**TsukihimePrincess**: Yeiih, tú sí que sabes! Hay que ser más delicado y sutil para cazar a mi bebé y créeme cuando digo que Harry cada vez se volverá más difícil. Nya~ (amante de Japón presente) me has tocado la fibra sensible con tu despedida._

_**Mar91**: Evidentemente! Sería demasiado bueno si no dejase a nadie con intriga, al menos para vosotros, porque yo me lo paso muy bien dándole vueltas a mi retorcida cabecita para impactar a las personas, pero ten paciencia porque estoy intentando actualizar regularmente y los que me siguen desde hace tiempo saben que yo me tardo la vida en escribir, sin duda ahora estoy siendo más activa que nunca._

_**daiara lestrange**: Muchas gracias! Pero para un poco el carro que las prisas y yo no nos llevamos bien, suelo ser demasiado floja, me da pereza hasta respirar, así que como no esté inspirada no escribo en meses, pero no te lo tomes de forma despectiva, simplemente tenme paciencia a mí y a mi imaginación._

_Y como siempre quiero dar las gracias a mis betas: **LyraRiddleBlack** y **Lobita22**, aunque este capítulo lo he subido sin que me lo mirasen porque ya tenía ganas... En fin, gracias también a los que leéis, seguís la historia y comentáis. Nos vemos pronto~!_

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	5. Rutinas

**Capítulo 5: Rutinas**

**POV: Harry Potter**

Esas semanas habían transcurrido como si fueran meras películas, el ritmo cada día había sido igual de frenético. No podía quejarme, me encontraba aliviado al encontrarme tan ocupado y, antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, ya había pasado un mes desde mi llegada al colegio.

Ahora faltaban pocos días para la llegada de Halloween, también conocida como la noche de los muertos, un día lleno de magia y poder. No disfrutaba nunca de las fiestas, me parecían una pérdida de tiempo enorme, pero sí que esperaba con ansias dicho festejo para poder realizar algún poderoso ritual, ya que el ambiente estaba más cargado de magia por esas fechas al igual que en los equinoccios.

Además podría aprovechar ese día para evitar a todos esos incompetentes que tenía por compañeros y contaba con la excusa perfecta por si algún profesor llegaba a cuestionar mi ausencia más tarde: "Señor no me encontraba con ánimos para celebrar nada cuando en este día mis padres fueron asesinados."

No era muy fan de recurrir a la manipulación emocional, pero necesitaba tiempo para mí mismo y era creíble que pudiese recordar la muerte de mis padres y por ello quisiera refugiarme en mi soledad.

Por supuesto sus muertes no me afectaban en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo podría lamentar la muerte de una persona que no conocía de nada? Agradecía profundamente que me hubiesen dado la vida y me hubiesen protegido, pero encontraba realmente estúpido sufrir por alguien de quien ni conocía la existencia hasta hacía unos años.

Sabía que era demasiado insensible, pero así era la vida y no iba a atascarme en un pasado inalcanzable, eso solo me dejaría frustrado y no merecía la pena, además me había acostumbrado a cuidarme solo. No necesitaba la compañía de nadie más que la de mis familiares.

El caso era que, a pesar de que nunca me había sentido tan realizado como en ese mes, se me me hacía pesada la rutina de vez en cuando, por muy ocupado que estuviera todas las materias resultaban ridículamente sencillas y el tedio incrementaba con el paso de los días.

La parte positiva de todo ese asunto era que, aunque las clases fueran soporíferas al extremo, mi recompensa era poder hacer magia libremente en mis dominios sin tener que tomar medidas extra para que no me descubriese ningún muggle.

Viendo que las clases eran tan fáciles tuve que seguir estudiando y ampliando mis conocimientos sobre la magia, por mi cuenta, aunque había pensando seguir haciéndolo por muy difícil que resultasen las lecciones.

En ese momento mi prioridad número uno era poder conocer más sobre mis poderes metamorfos y descubrir cuáles eran límites, tal vez con el tiempo incluso traspasarlos, pero para eso debía obtener más información y además seguía investigando más sobre la animagia. Para que me resultase más simple descubrir mi forma había estado meditando durante unos meses, y ya estaba empezando a conseguir resultados, aunque en mi mente veía la imagen muy borrosa para saber qué animal era apostaba todos mis títulos a que en ese curso conseguiría completar la transformación.

Aunque ciertamente nunca me había sentido tan vivo y pleno, también tenía que reconocer que tampoco me había sentido tan exasperado como en ocasiones lo hacía ahora. Ese persistente y desagradable sentimiento se debía, mayoritariamente, al estúpido pelirrojo Weasley y su pandilla de descerebrados Gryffindor y a Hermione "sabelotodo" Granger.

El pelirrojo siempre que se cruzaba en mi camino empezaba a insultarme y a decir que yo era el próximo Lord Oscuro por ser de Slytherin y que había traicionado a mi familia y a los magos de la luz, después salía corriendo amedrantado cuando Shadow y Nekus le lanzaban sus famosas miradas intimidantes y Granger se limitaba a fulminarme con la mirada como si quiera enterrame diez metros bajo tierra y mascullaba entre dientes yéndose rápidamente con una salida dramática, algo terrible de ver en mi opinión, aunque también tenía su gracia ver lo impulsiva que resultaba ser la chica que se creía tan perfecta.

No sabía por qué me sorprendía con sus actitudes, estaba bastante claro que lo que al niño le faltaba de modales le sobraba de prejuicios y la cría, en fin, seguía siendo eso, una simple niña en busca de llamar la atención a como diese lugar. Había conocido a muchas "personas", si es que siquiera merecían que se les tratase como tal, de esa clase en el orfanato y sabía que lo que más le molestaba a ese tipo de gente era la indiferencia y a eso me dedicaba, a ignorales cuando intentaban provocarme, ellos no eran nada más que una insignificancia en mi camino y no gastaría más de mi preciado tiempo pensando en eso.

Pensando en el colegio y sus habitantes mi mente fue a para en el extraño e intrigante comportamiento del profesor de DCAO, a quien no entendía por mucho que me esforzase. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de poder, ambición y confianza que desprendía el mago cuando hablé con él la primera vez, mas en la primera clase que tuve él me encontré con una persona totalmente distinta; alguien débil, con un tartamudeo que hacía casi imposible entenderle y con cero confianza en sí mismo, esto hizo que me preguntase por qué estaría fingiendo ese comportamiento y por qué me había tratado de la otra forma en primer lugar si estaba creando una tapadera.

Me encontraba tumbado en la cama viendo a mis familiares dormir, tan profundamente que mis pensamientos no les alcanzaban y me puse a recordar las clases más interesantes al principio del curso.

_/Flashback/_

Era la segunda clase que tenía de transformaciones y la profesora después de hacer que copiásemos las bases para realizar cualquier tipo de transfiguración básica nos repartió cerillas, nos dijo que hechizo teníamos utilizar para transformarlas en una aguja y los movimientos de varita que debíamos realizar.

Observé apático los inútiles intentos del resto de alumnado. ¿Acaso la sociedad inglesa estaba tan falta de familias poderosas para que los chicos saliesen con tan poco poder? Me parecía preocupante que chicos de 11 no pudiesen realizar tan simple transformación.

Con leve curiosidad vi que la profesora McGonagall pasaba mesa por mesa corrigiendo la posición de las varitas y dando consejos el hechizo para que resultase, ninguno de mis compañeros se escapaba de su corrección.

Estaba absorto, como siempre metido en mis pensamientos, cuando me fijé en que la profesora se encontraba frente a mí mirándome seriamente y que el resto de mis compañeros me miraban con burla, alguno incluso se reía, pero no cambié mi semblante desinteresado ni con eso, no me gustaba que nadie me ordenase ni me regañase, pero le tenía cierto respeto a las autoridades si se lo merecían y McGonagall parecía ser una buen profesora.

-Señor Potter ¿encuentra tan fácil mi asignatura que ni siquiera va a practicar?-Preguntó la profesora McGonagall con una ceja levantada y la expresión cada vez más severa.

-Lo siento profesora me he distraído, no volverá a suceder.-Me disculpé acariciando a mis familiares para que no atacasen a la profesora, eran demasiado volubles, algo que no podía permitir en esas circunstancias.

-¿A qué espera?- Inquirió demandante, como queriendo comprobar alguna suposición y yo no me hizo de rogar, después de todo era mi obligación.

Pronuncié el hechizo en voz baja imaginándome una perfecta aguja de metal y al instante la cerilla se convirtió en la aguja que había imaginado en mi mente, al instante escuché jadeos de sorpresa y bufidos de indignación por toda la sala, nada nuevo.

Al alzar la mirada me encontré con que la profesora McGonagall me observaba con admiración y nostalgia, causándome un sutil desconcierto al no haberme esperado esa reacción por parte de la severa bruja.

-Espero que a partir de ahora preste más atención en clase.-Aunque sonaba a un regaño pude ver la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de que esta desapareciera y me di cuenta de que no estaba tan enojada como quería hacerlo ver.-10 puntos para Slytherin.- La profesora me dio puntos y los Gryffindor bufaron exasperados y algunos Slytherin me miraron con apreciación.

La profesora siguió paseándose para ayudar a los alumnos, pero al ver que yo no hacía nada mientras que acariciaba a mis animales caminó hacia mí trayéndome más cerrillas, las dejó en mi escritorio y me miró.

-Señor Potter como ya ha terminado quiero que intente hacer lo mismo con estas cerillas, pero esta vez imagínese que tiene un patrón en ella, solamente tiene que pronunciar el mismo hechizo.-Dijo McGonagall y se marchó después de que yo asintiera, haciéndole saber que lo comprendía. Muchos me miraban con envidia, la que más destacaba era la chica Granger que todavía no era capaz de transformar la cerilla, estuve tentado a sonreírle, pero preferí no hacerlo.

Había estado practicando una importante cantidad de hechizos mucho más avanzados dentro de mí baúl, por lo que no tuve problemas a la hora de transformar las demás cerillas; la primera hice que pareciera un arcoiris porque no se me ocurría nada mejor en esos momentos, la segunda la cambié a un color verde de fondo e imágenes en miniatura de Akira, la tercera la dejé con un fondo azul y pequeñas representaciones de Nekus y la última la hice con una imagen de Shadow en miniatura.

Lo imaginé con tanto detalle que se podían apreciar todas las tonalidades y las escamas parecían verdaderas, iba a dejarlas así, pero me arrepentí pensando que habían quedado demasiado insulsas, así que añadí mis iniciales en color plateado en cada una de mis creaciones, pensando que así quedaba algo mejor, aunque tampoco eran una obra maestra.

*_Maestro le han quedado muy hermosas, gracias por ponerme en una._* Me agradeció Akira asomándose para poder ver mejor y de más cerca mi trabajo, Shadow se desenroscó un poco de mi cuello para mirar también y Nekus solo se levantó un poco quedando su cabeza sobre el pupitre. Podía sentir miradas sobre nosotros, pero le resté importancia, siempre sería lo mismo

*_Es cierto maestro, eres genial._*Dijo Nekus tan adulador y juguetón como de costumbre, aun así les sonrió agradecido sabiendo que lo hacían con buena intención y no por compromiso.

*_Maestro sin duda la que mejor te ha salido es la mía._*Pensó Shadow tan arrogante como siempre, desatando una pelea mental entre mis familiares, haciendo que tuviera que poner orden cuando vi que Nekus quería empezar a gruñir, no podía permitir que se descontrolaran en público o los alejarían de mí.

-¡Esto es increíble, nunca había visto nada igual en toda mi vida!-Exclamó la profesora McGonagall de repente, estudiando minuciosamente las cuatro impecables agujas que había hecho.-Esto se merece 60 puntos, 15 por aguja, además si no es mucha molestia me gustaría quedarme con ellas.-Terminó de hablar con una pequeña, pero cálida sonrisa.

-En lo absoluto profesora, son todas suyas.-Respondí respetuosamente mientras, en mi fuero interno, me burlaba de las caras de desgana y envidia de los Gryffindor y las de respeto y admiración de uno o dos Slytherin.

Estaba claro que muchos soñaban con alcanzar mi nivel de inteligencia y poder, cosa que no pasaría ni en sus más locos sueños. Tal vez podrían acercarse a mi nivel de conocimiento si estudiasen más y se centrasen menos en las nimiedades, tales como fulminarle con la mirada o con admiración, pero eso no cambiaría sus núcleos mágicos.

_/Fin del Flashback/_

Esa fue la clase más divertida que tuve de transformaciones, las siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, pasando de la ilusión a la rutina con mucha rapidez. Ningún trabajo que me propusiesen era lo suficientemente difícil como para distraerme, todo lo acababa en cuestión de minutos o a lo máximo unas dos horas y todos los alumnos y profesores ya eran conscientes de este hecho a esas alturas.

Contemplé mi muñeca para ver qué hora era, no tenía sueño, pero tampoco quería trasnochar demasiado. Eran las 11 de la noche, el día siguiente era sábado y no tenía clases, por lo que podía permitirme dormir más tarde de lo normal, así que nuevamente me sumergí en mis recuerdos.

_/Flashback/_

Justo después de la clase de pociones de ese día me tocaba mi primera clase de DCAO, la clase que había esperado con más impaciencia durante esos días, puesto que las Artes Oscuras era un tema que me apasionaba y absorbía y el profesor me había transmitido la sensación de que estaba envuelto en esos temas y quería conocer sus opiniones, poder escuchar sus experiencias y muchas más cosas.

En las otras clases me había sentado por el medio o el final para no llamar tanto la atención, aun sabiendo que sería imposible, pero allí me senté en la primera fila para poder prestar más atención y ver todo más de cerca imaginándome las criaturas que podría traer el profesor con el paso del tiempo. Como ya se hizo costumbre, el resto de alumnado tardo más en llegar a la clase y empezaron a mirarme sin dejar de cuchichear.

Unos 5 minutos después de que llegaran todos apareció por fin el profesor Quirrell, quien iba con su típico turbante lila entorno la cabeza, se acercó al escritorio y tomó un libro que tenía sobre éste, se giró y nos miró haciendo que le mirase con expectación esperando sus próximas palabras.

-Bu-bu-e-enos d-dí-as a-a t-todos.-Saludó tartamudeando, haciendo que dejase de sonreír y me quedase pensativo examinando con intriga al profesor. La vez anterior que hablé con él no mostró signo alguno de tartamudear, por lo que o estaba fingiendo o este no era el mismo hombre seguro, burlón con tendencias sádicas con el que hablé.

Después de esa decepcionante presentación no le presté atención a la clase, apenas se podía entender nada con los excesivos tartamudeos del profesor y lo peor de todo era que el libro solo tení hechizos y el resto era teoría y el profesor dijo que solo trabajarían con el material que proporcionaba dicho ejemplar.

¿Así era como se se suponía que aprenderíamos a defendernos? ¿Con cinco tristes hechizos? ¿Qué era lo que me faltaba por ver, que nos dijesen que peleásemos como muggles? Viendo el deterioro que tenían todas las materias no me extrañaba para nada el fracaso general de la sociedad mágica inglesa con respecto a la alemana, americana y demás. ¡Lo raro es que ningún otro país hubiese intentado conquistarnos a estas alturas!

Otro motivo por el que no presté atención (además de perderme en mis pensamientos) era que andaba desarrollando diferentes hipótesis sobre mi misterioso profesor. Mis familiares en este punto también añadían iban añadiendo sus propias impresiones, algo muy atípico, ya que en general ellos no soportaban a ningún otro ser humano que no fuera yo.

Al final de la clase, justo cuando me levanté para irme, atisbé un pequeño y casi imperceptible destello rojo en los ojos del profesor en el preciso instante en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, aunque este fulgor desapareció tan rápido como había emergido. Me le quedé mirando unos segundos antes de darme la vuelta prometiéndome a mí mismo que investigaría más sobre eso cuando estuviera más relajado.

_/Fin del Flashback/_

Todavía consideraba demasiado interesante el misterio que rodeaba a aquel profesor, sobre todo al ver que seguía actuando como en la primera clase, pero en muchas ocasiones vislumbraba ese destello rojo en su mirada y la magia a su alrededor se volvía más oscura, poderosa y atrayente. Sin duda alguna el profesor Quirrell era mi mayor entretenimiento en la escuela, pero no tenía dudas de que por muy enigmático que fuese aquel personaje yo descubriría todos sus secretos, se había vuelto uno de mis mayores retos personales.

_/Flashback/_

Era la primera clase de vuelo que teníamos y a decir verdad no me encontraba demasiado interesado, ya que no quería practicar Quidditch, un juego con escobas muy famoso en toda la comunidad mágica. Pero en cuanto la profesora nos ordenó que nos subiésemos a las escobas, después de conseguir que las escobas subieran hasta nuestras respectivas manos, me acomodé en la escoba con una pose natural, no tenía ni idea de si estaría bien o no, solo intenté quedarme cómodo y cuando la profesora fue pasando uno por uno para corregir los fallos, a mí me echó un vistazo sin decirme nada.

La verdad era que había esperado equivocarme, después de todo era la primera vez que montaba en una escoba, pero por lo era general to era el mejor en todo lo que hacía y con las escobas parecía que no iba a ser diferente.

*_Maestro nosotros no podemos subir, no podemos protegerte._*Nekus se encontraba evidentemente preocupado por mi seguridad, siempre me conmovía con lo protectores que eran conmigo, pero en ese caso era innecesario, no pensaba arriesgarme.

*_Maestro no es innecesario, muchas personas se dañan con las escobas._*Me sobresaltó que Shadow se enfureciese tanto por mis pensamientos, nunca se cabreaba conmigo de verdad.

*_No os preocupéis voy a estar bien, además Akira me puede acompañar._* Intenté tranquilizarles de esa forma, aunque en ningún momento me había preocupado por mi seguridad, después de todo la profesora estaba allí para supervisarnos y dudaba que fuera a permitir que alguien se dañase.

La profesora indicó con un silbato que podíamos elevarnos y yo le di una firme patada al suelo y despegué al instante. Sin darme cuenta me elevé más de lo que nos indicó la profesora, pero no pude detenerme, en cuanto me encontré en el aire una sensación de libertad me recorrió por todo el cuerpo y me dejé guiar por mis instintos olvidando todo lo demás, solo sentía a Akira volando a mi lado ululando contenta por poder volar conmigo.

Estuve un buen rato volando, haciendo diferentes maniobras con Akira a mi lado y cuando me di cuenta de que nadie más estaba en el aire bajé intentando mostrarme indiferente a pesar del subidón de adrenalina que me había dado. Sabía que lo que había hecho no era normal en un chico de primero y por eso todos me miraban, pero tampoco podía clasificarme como un niño normal, así que lo que había sucedido no era para tanto.

_/Fin del Flashback/_

La profesora habló conmigo después de la clase mencionando en repetidas ocasiones el enorme talento natural que poseía y que viendo que sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo ella podría encargarse de hablar con el director para que hicieran una excepción y así poder entrar en el equipo de Quidditch en primero, pero por mucho que adorase las sensaciones que me provocaba volar no estaba interesado en perder mi tiempo de ese modo, tenía demasiados frentes abiertos como para añadir uno más.

Mis familiares estaban muy contentos por todos mis logros, pero ellos no querían que yo jugase al Quidditch por los muchos peligros que conllevaba y en esa ocasión sí que estuve de acuerdo con ellos y así se zanjó el tema sin discusión alguna, lo cual supuso un alivio tremendo para mí porque me agotaban cuando se ponían tan intensos.

Empecé a bostezar sintiendo dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos y supe que ya era el momento de descansar, al día siguiente saldría con mis familiares al bosque nuevamente porque no quería mantenerlos tan encerrados como los años precedentes y si todo iba bien (lo que significaba que les podía entretener lo suficiente) intentaría aprovechar para seguir leyendo más sobre los metamorfos.

_**~TMxHP~**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, levanté a mis familiares y en cuanto se espabilaron les bañé a todos, para justo después terminar de lavarme, tras esto me vestí con una camiseta negra, un jersey verde y unos pantalones negros.

Me había acostumbrado a llevar siempre túnica, pero en esa ocasión decidí no hacerlo y caminé hacia el comedor, al llegar recibí las misma miradas que de costumbre, ya no me causaba el mismo sádico placer, no podía hacer nada más para doblegarlos, puesto que sería catastrófico para mi tapadera.

Como todas las mañanas me senté rodeado por mis familiares y casi al instante sentí una penetrante mirada sobre mí. Siempre era consciente de las miradas, pero me gustaba saber quién me miraba y por qué, así que comencé a ojear sutilmente el comedor sin volver a notar aquella mirada, así que volví a "relajarme".

Harto de la aplastante rutina dejé mi desayuno a la mitad y me marché seguido por mis familiares, que estaban más que ansiosos por salir y liberar tensiones. Ya me había ido, pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que mi repentina salida le daría tema de conversación a algunos para un buen rato… ¡Já, cómo si le preocupase a alguno de ellos lo que me ocurría!, solo querían cuchichear sobre vidas ajenas, eran unos metomentodo.

Cuando llegué al lugar que estuve la vez anterior me tumbé nuevamente en el árbol, pero esa vez no me dormí, solo me quedé mirando al cielo pensativo y suspiré cuando se dio cuenta que todos su familiares seguían a mi alrededor.

-Iros a cazar, tengo mi varita y no estoy en peligro.- Les di permiso para que se fueran sabiendo que yo podría protegerme solo, además necesitaba mi espacio para no pagar mi aburrimiento y monotonía con ellos.

*_Mi señor espero que se encuentre mejor._*Dijo Nekus dándome un lametazo y marchándose en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

-_**Maesstro me puedo quedar contigo, no esstoy tan desseosso.**_-Shadow comentó tan protector como siempre a lo que yo le agradecí acariciándole sonriente.

-_**No te preocupess mi querido Sshadow, dissfruta de la caza**_.-Siseé con ganas de hablar en Pársel, solo podía hacerlo cuando estaba en mi baúl, pero allí no había nadie en esos momentos, por lo que no importarí. Shadow se fue no sin que antes le consintiese un poco.

Cuando vi que Akira se disponía posarse en mi hombro le hablé mentalmente *_Akira tú debes estar más estresada que esos dos, vete y caza algo tú también, quiero que estés en perfecto estado._*Le acaricié pensando en lo mucho que tendría que estar aguantado, no quería que reprimiese sus instintos y eso le pudiera causar algún daño.

*_No es necesario señor, estoy bien._*Repuso Akira obstinada como solo ella sabía serlo.

*_No me repliques Akira, sabes que te lo digo por tu bien. Se buena chica y obedece._*Dije con cariño, pero sin dejar de ser contundente, hasta que finalmente Akira me obedeció y se marchó hacia el bosque prohibido, eso sí, sin dejar de mirarme cada pocos segundos hasta que desapareció.

Me acomodé mejor para que las raíces no me hiciesen daño en la espalda dándome cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba solo desde que llegué a Hogwarts, siempre estaba acompañado por mis familiares y, aunque eso me hacía feliz, ellos también merecían su tiempo libre y yo no iba a impedir que lo tuvieran.

Otra vez percibía esa sensación de estar siendo observado, pero ya no sabía si eran paranoias o invenciones mías o si por otro lado podría ser que alguien me espiase o tuviese un acosador loco.

A decir verdad ni siquiera quería pensar en el tema, por lo que cerré los ojos intentando disfrutar del temblado clima mientras soltaba un suspiro. No tenía que darle tantas vueltas a todo y lo sabía, pero mi mente no podía parar nunca y, aunque yo intentase convencerme de que solo estaba siendo precavido, a lo mejor me había vuelto un desquiciado y estaba delirando.

-Al menos ahora no tengo que soportar a esos inútiles, cada vez es más difícil actuar delante de ellos… Me pregunto si seré capaz de aguantar el resto de años.- Reflexioné en voz alta poniéndome una mano en la frente mientras abría los ojos y bufaba con molestia.-Ojalá tuviera algo más que hacer, molestar a Granger ya es aburrido.

Dejé de hablar cuando escuché unas ramillas romperse detrás de mí, pro puro instinto me giré bruscamente y saqué mi varita apuntando al bosque con los ojos entrecerrados y una pose defensiva, era evidente que el sonido provenía del interior del bosque prohibido, por lo que valoré mis posibilidades y decidí darme la vuelta sin saber si se trataba de algún ser mágico o algún mago, era mejor no correr riesgo y marcha al interior del castillo mientras esperaba a los chicos, pero detuve mis pasos cuando escuché un grito de un chico joven pidiendo ayuda.

No sabía qué hacer, mis instintos de supervivencia me decían que me marchase sin mirar atrás, pero mi parte Gryffindor ganó por una vez la batalla y decidí adentrarme a salvar a quién hubiera gritado, aunque nunca reconocería tal cosa ante nadie, pero eso daba igual en ese momento, tenía que apresurarme.

Di unos cuantos pasos, pero al no ver nada absolutamente nada acabé utilizando el hechizo Lumus para no tropezarme con alguna raíz y cuando pude ver con claridad por dónde iba seguí caminando, entonces me pareció escuchar a alguien bufar a mi lado y rodé los ojos disgustado consigo mismo y mi perturbada imaginación.

En unos segundos estuve en el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y al apuntar con mi varita al frente y fijarme con atención se me abrieron los ojos con incredulidad, no había ido mentalizado para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un chico como de mi edad con el pelo negro y la túnica de Slytherin estaba siendo estrangulado por una serpiente, pero no por una cualquiera, sino que era Shadow quien no dejaba de sisear molesto. Se me abrieron más los ojos, me golpeé la cabeza con la mano libre y negué frustrado refunfuñando. ¿Acaso no les había advertido hasta la saciedad que se controlasen?

-_**Sshadow ¿Cuántass vecess te he dicho que no ataquess a nadie?**_\- Pregunté chasqueando la lengua sin querer terminar de perder la escasa paciencia que me quedaba, nunca esperé que precisamente Shadow fuera el primero en desobedecerme._**-**__**¿Recuerd**__**a**__**ss **__**que no te permitir**__**á**__**n esstar conmigo ssi ocurre algo? Baja al chico, yo me ocuparé de que no hable.**_-Exigí recurriendo a los trucos más bajos con los que contaba para convencer a mi sobreprotectora serpiente de que soltara al chico.

-_**Pero maesstro esste mocosso esstaba esspiandote, lleva un rato detráss de ti, por esso le ataqué.**_\- Se justificó Shadow alejándose del pelinegro, quien empezó a toser, y enrollándose en torno a mi cuerpo.

-Así que tenemos un espía por aquí ¿Uhm?- Hablé fríamente acercándome al chico que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos e intentaba retroceder con temor, pero él se lo había buscado por estar vigilándome. ¿Acaso este chico sería quien me estaba vigilando todo ese tiempo?… No parecía muy probable, pero tampoco podía eliminar mis sospechas.

-Lo-lo siento.- Se excusó atemorizado mientras yo sonreía macabramente, aunque no fuera de la manera adecuada por fin obtenía algo de diversión.-No era mi intención molestar, solo quería hablar contigo.- Me fije en el semblante algo aliviado del otro Slytherin dándome cuenta de que decía la verdad, no parecía que quisiera descubrir mis secretos para extorsionarme ni nada por el estilo.

Me acerqué dos pasos más y le tendí mi mano para ayudarle a que se levantara, en ese instante me pareció escuchar un gruñido en mi oreja, pero sacudí la cabeza intentando despejarme y ayudé al chico a incorporarse.

-Si quieres hablar conmigo no hace falta que me espíes.-Tendría que decidir qué hacer con él, pero antes tendría que saber quién era y qué quería de mí.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Y-yo yo soy Theodore Nott.- Se presentó algo titubeante haciendo que le mirase complacido, la familia Nott no sobresalía como otras, pero también era importante.-Me puedes llamar Theo.

-Muy bien Theo ¿De qué querías hablarme? – Pregunté alejándome de él acariciando a Shadow con lentitud. Sorprendentemente me lo estaba pasando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Yo voy a Slytherin contigo, estoy en el cuarto de al lado, me he dado cuenta de que no hablas con nadie y yo no soy aceptado, por eso me preguntaba si me podría juntar contigo, prometo no ser una molestia.-Aclaró Theo acelerándose al no obtener respuesta por mi parte.

-Así que era eso.-Murmuré aliviado con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro. Podría trabajar con el interés de Nott, mirándole me di cuenta de que me miraba embobado y sorprendido, pero decidí ignorarlo y centrarme en obtener resultados favorecedores para mí.-Supongo que puedo tolerar tu presencia, sin embargo tienes que hacer algo por mí a cambio de haberte salvado.-Le hice saber mostrando mi parte más Slytherin, necesitaba saber cuánto había notado él en este tiempo por si resultaba ser un aliado o un estorbo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Consultó Theo un poco tenso, aunque curioso, al menos tenía cierto instinto para notar el peligro en el que se encontraba en caso de mentirme.

-¿Sabes que ha pasado cuando te he salvado?- Cuestioné mirando a Theo cambiando mis ojos apropósito de un color azul metálico que solía cautivar a la gente, al notar que su garganta se movía sonreí ampliamente.

-Hablaste con la serpiente en Pársel.- Respondió Theo un poco asustado de lo que fuera a hacer, pero viendo que me había dicho la verdad y que tenía que ser observador para darse cuenta de eso faltándole el aire supe que me convenía tenerlo cerca de mí.

-Ya veo, a pesar de estar siendo estrangulado te diste cuenta, ¡Qué notable de tu parte!- Exclamé con una inmensa diversión, parecía que mis planes de realizar futuras alianzas se habían adelantado levemente.-Ahora que sabes uno de mis secretos vas a tener que guardarlo, me aseguraré personalmente de que no digas nada.- Le amenacé directamente no queriendo perder el tiempo con palabrería que se llevaría el viento.

-Si eso es lo que quieres que haga no habrá problema alguno, guardaré el secreto como si fuera mío.-Respondió Theo asintiendo y tendiéndome una mano a Harry para formalizar nuestro trato.

-Me alegro de que pienses así.-Dije sonriendo tomando su mano con firmeza.

Tras esa inesperada conversación llegaron mis otros dos familiares y les avisé mentalmente de que no atacasen al chico porque era mi nuevo aliado. Theo se quedó hablando conmigo preguntándome sobre mis clases favoritas y otras cosas, aunque mayoritariamente hablaba Theo, yo me dedicaba a asentir y de vez en cuando responder a sus preguntas.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con gente de mi edad, pero Theo era más maduro que muchos otros, así que no resultaba ser un incordio. Cuando oscureció los dos fuimos juntos al comedor, Theo se sentó a mi lado y siguió con la charla mientras yo comía, acariciaba a mis familiares y escuchaba educadamente a Theo.

Dando un vistazo rápido al comedor me di cuenta de que muchos nos miraban sorprendidos porque nos sentábamos juntos y "conversábamos". Esto no era parte de mi vida cotidiana y por eso nos miraban tan fijamente… Hay que ver cómo eran todos ¿Es que ninguno de esos chiquillos tenía vida propia?, muchas veces me preguntaba lo mismo, pero era algo que me dejaba perplejo y espantado.

Después de acabar de cenar me levanté como de costumbre y me fui del lugar, pero me di cuenta de que Theo seguía a mi lado, por dentro sonreí. Nunca había esperado encontrar a alguien, aparte de mis familiares, con quien estar y no era desagradable puesto que Theo tenía la mente más o menos formada, aunque todavía se notaban muchos rasgos de niñez a su alrededor, pero ya me ocuparía de ir corrigiendo esos detalles más delante.

Los dos llegamos a la sala común de Slytherin y cada uno fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pero cuando ya iba a entrar a mi dormitorio escuché la voz de Theo y me giré para mirarle serio.

-Harry nos vemos mañana por la mañana y vamos juntos a desayunar.- Dijo Theo sonriendo, mirando a mis familiares con un poco más de confianza, seguramente porque no habían intentado atacarle.

-Nos vemos.-Contesté simplemente abriendo la puerta y cerrándola después de que entré y Nekus también pasó, me subí a la cama y me dormí, no sin antes despedirme de mis familiares como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente cuando terminé de prepararme y salí de mi habitación me encontré con Theo esperándome justo ante esta. No había esperado encontrármelo tan temprano, todavía no eran ni las 7 de la mañana y no sabía cuánto me llevaría esperando allí.

-Buenos días Harry.-Saludó Theo amablemente, asentí cordialmente y nos dirigimos hacia el gran comedor, Theo siguió hablando, su voz era tranquila, así que de vez en cuando añadí mis impresiones sobre sus historias, pero sin llegar a hablar de mí en ningún momento.

De esa forma siguieron sucediéndose los días, volvía a tener una nueva rutina, pero no me encontraba tan aburrido y apático como antes. Theo siempre me acompañaba a todos lados e incluso se atrevía a acariciar a mis familiares, eso fue lo que hizo que tomase a mi compañero más en cuenta.

Todos los días cuando íbamos a la biblioteca a estudiar Theo se quedaba mirando los libros que yo leía diciendo que si él tuviera las mismas capacidades que yo él también leería libros de cursos superiores pero, aunque Theo era inteligente no podía ir a mi ritmo ambos éramos conscientes de este hecho.

Un día en particular fuimos a la biblioteca después de comer porque quería seguir buscando más información sobre los metamorfos y Theo me acompañó como siempre. Después de buscar un rato encontré un libro que parecía más completo que el que había comprado de pequeño y Theo se quedó sentado mirándome, yo no dijo nada y seguí leyendo concentrado.

De repente sentí que alguien nos fulminaba con la mirada y cuando aparté los ojos del libro vi que el profesor Quirrell se dirigía agresivamente hacia la sección de magia curativa, cosa que me sorprendió. No era que la magia curativa no fuera útil, pero no creía que Quirrell se centrara en algo como eso, no parecía ese tipo de mago.

Seguí leyendo tranquilamente y sin interrupciones, eso si no contaba con las conversaciones mentales de mis familiares, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y que no me perturbaba a la hora de leer. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, solo me di cuenta de que Theo me llamaba y alcé el rostro para ver qué quería.

-Harry se me había olvidado que tengo que hacer un ensayo de encantamientos para mañana, tengo que irme.-Dijo Theo levantándose con desgana.- Lo haré en la sala común, aquí me distraeré.

-Nos vemos luego.-Respondí observando a Theo marcharse con lentitud.

Ya una vez solo me centré en leer con más atención el libro. Parecía que si me concentraba y meditaba podría llegar a cambiar partes de mi cuerpo a otras de animales. Por ejemplo podría imaginarme que tenía los ojos de un tigre y concentrándome lo conseguiría, eso me parecía francamente impresionante. Aunque el libro explicaba que no se podía cambiar completamente a un animal, solo una parte concreta del cuerpo, lo que hizo que me preguntase si sería capaz de superar ese límite impuesto por la autora, otra metamorfoga.

Levanté la mirada inconscientemente atraído por algo y mis ojos se encontraron con los del profesor Quirrell que caminaba en mi dirección. Mis familiares parecían contentos por verle, algo muy raro en ellos, ya que aunque ahora estaban en contacto con Theo no le soportaban realmente, pero dejaban que les acariciase para no cabrearme.

-Buenas tardes profesor.-Saludé con mi máscara inocente de siempre. No sabía si podía confiar o no en el profesor, se notaba que escondía algo, bueno no todos se daban cuenta, pero yo sí lo hacía.

-Buenas tardes, Harry. Debe gustarte mucho la lectura para estar un domingo por la tarde en la biblioteca en vez de estar con tus amigos.-Especuló el profesor Quirrell mientras se sentaba frente a mí, haciendo que entrecerrase los ojos al notar que la voz del profesor había cambiado y que ya no tartamudeaba.

Pero por qué actuaba así delante de mí y con el resto tartamudeaba, por qué me mostraba esa faceta precisamente a mí. No lo entendía, intenté descubrir sus posibles motivos sin llegar a ninguna conclusión evidente y cuando el profesor carraspeó me di cuenta de que no le había respondido a la pregunta.

-Realmente no tengo amigos señor y prefiero leer y aprender más sobre la magia.-Respondí bajando la cabeza intentando parecer abochornado por lo que había dicho, aunque realmente no me importaba lo que pensaran otras personas.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó el profesor con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, aunque notaba un trasfondo de placer en su mirada, algo un tanto extraño según mi parecer.-Cualquiera diría lo contrario viendo que tienes pegado al chico Nott.- Tuve que calmarme al ver que el profesor seguía observándome mucho,¿podría ser que fuera él quien me vigilaba?

-Theo y yo solo somos aliados provisionales, no me ata nada a él.-Afirmé restándole importancia al asunto siendo sincero con el profesor por alguna razón, aunque fuera muy misterioso algo dentro de mí me hacía ser honesto con él y bajar un poco mi máscara.

-Ya veo.-Masculló alegremente.-Bueno ¿Tratando de mejorar tus poderes metamorfos?- Preguntó el profesor señalando mi libro con interés.

-Algo así.-Repuse no queriendo revelar demasiado, desvié la conversación al ver el título del libro que llevaba el profesor decía "Uniones mágicas avanzadas". Cuando había pasado por la sección de magia curativa nunca vi ese libro y parecía ser interesante.-¿Y usted profesor?, nunca había visto ese libro en la sección de magia curativa.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde estaba?- Preguntó notablemente sorprendido el profesor tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Le vi hace un rato yendo hacia allí.-Expliqué no viendo razones para mentir, siempre que podía prefería ser sincero.

-Uhm.-Parecía que el profesor iba a ronronear de gusto haciendo que le mirase con más atención.-Cuando estudiaba aquí encontré este tipo de libros por casualidad y ahora necesitaba encontrar información sobre un caso muy peculiar que conozco.

-Parece muy interesante profesor, espero que tenga suerte y encuentre lo que busca.-Miré la hora y mis ojos se abrieron al darme cuenta de que era más tarde de lo que imaginaba.-Sí que se ha volado el tiempo.-Miré al profesor que no parecía importarle nada más a su alrededor que yo. ¿Sería que me consideraba un reto?-Debería irme ya. Me alegro de haber hablado con usted.

Me levanté y mis familiares me siguieron, le dije mentalmente a Nekus que me esperase en la entrada de la biblioteca y me giré para observar al profesor, que no aparataba su mirada de mí, y le sonreí por alguna razón que no podía entender contento y le dije.-Espero que volvamos a hablar sin disfraces, me cae muy bien así.

Me marché raudamente de allí sin esperar la contestación del adulto, ya había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, quería que supiera que yo sabía que escondía algo, ahora estaba en manos de profesor decidir lo que sucedería a continuación.

Llegué a la sala común con una sonrisa en mis labios sin prestar atención al resto de alumnos. Sin duda cada vez todo se ponía más divertido, estaba claro que ya no tendría que caer en la absurda monotonía de siempre.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Minerva McGonagall**

Llevaba ya muchos años ejerciendo mi trabajo como profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts y sabía que muchos de mis antiguos alumnos, incluso a los que enseñaba ahora, me consideraban una profesora muy severa e incluso algo fría y distante, ya que me empeñaba en no mostrar favoritismo hacia mi casa ni hacia los alumnos que me conmovían de alguna manera.

Pero lo cierto es que no era tan fría como todos creían, siempre me encargué de proteger desde las sombras a los alumnos que apreciaba y les regañaba por igual para que aprendiesen a ser buenos magos y brujas y no dañasen a otros con sus poderes, por ese mismo motivo cuando me enteré del fallecimiento de Lily y James Potter fue como si se hubiesen llevado una parte de mi corazón con ellos.

Ellos dos siempre fueron como los hijos que nunca pude tener, por eso me sentía tan destrozada con sus trágicas muerte y cuando se enteró de que el hijo único de mis adorados alumnos seguía vivo intenté hacer todo lo posible por él, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente para devolverle a esa pobre criatura a sus padres.

Cuando vi por primera vez a Harry me recordó al instante a Lily, tenía los mismos ojos y la misma forma de caminar, incluso parte de su pelo se veía del mismo rojo que el de su madre. Desde ese momento inconscientemente coloqué todas mis esperanzas y expectativas en mi nuevo alumno. Notaba el tremendo potencial que desprendía Harry, pero no estaba preparada para ver sus destrezas en el arte de las transformaciones, no había duda de que tenía una afinidad para esta rama al igual que su padre o incluso mejor que él y, aunque Harry no fuera de mi casa, se convirtió en mi nuevo protegido.

Sonreí con nostalgia y tristeza, sabía que mis queridos alumnos estarían muy orgullosos del pequeño Harry, pero para no entristecerse más pensando en lo que los Potter habían perdido me prometí que haría todo lo posible por proteger al joven Potter, aunque tuviera que morir para ello.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Albus Dumbledore**

Seguía con la nueva costumbre que parecía haber desarrollado desde que conocí al chico Potter en el orfanato. Me encontraba en mi despacho maldiciéndole mentalmente, sabía que él y se encontraba desde hacía años fuera de mi control, pero había dejado de preocuparme tanto diciéndome a mí mismo que solo era un niño y al haber vivido en un orfanato seguramente también estaría a falta de cariño, lo que podría aprovechar cuando encontrase la manera de acercarme adecuadamente.

Por supuesto ese efímero alivio que sentí se derrumbó cuando tuve la primera reunión con los profesores después de tener dos semanas de clases.

Todos coincidían en que el niño Potter era un prodigio y no había nada que le causase problema durante sus clases, como si el niño tuviera un sentido especial para la magia. De primeras fui incapaz de creer que el niño fuera tan hábil en todas sus materias, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que era más que posible cuando Minerva nos mostró a todos las cuatro agujas que había transformado Harry en su segunda clase, era un trabajo demasiado impecable para un niño de 11 años, eso me preocupaba en demasía.

-Ay Fawkes, me temo que tendré que hacer nuevos planes, no puedo permitir que el niño se escape más de mi control.-Murmuré pesadamente acariciando al fénix pensando en lo devastador que sería para mi reputación si todas mis manipulaciones llegaban a salir a la luz.-Aunque el niño sea un prodigio no va a poder escaparse de mí, tengo que empezar a mover mis fichas desde ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Seguí inverso en las infinitas variables que tenía que tener en consideración mientras intentaba idear un plan para atraer al chico al tercer piso. Lo preocupante era que Voldemort no hubiera intentado comenzar a buscar la piedra, pero si conseguía que aquellos dos luchasen y luego apareciese yo salvando a Harry cuando este estuviese en su límite todos mis planes comenzarían a tomar forma, tenía que centrarme en llamar la atención de ambos magos.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Fawkes**

Llevaba vivo mucho tiempo y me había juntado con muchos magos poderosos durante toda mi existencia, todas las experiencias que había vivido durante esos años me habían hecho llegar a comprender bien a los magos. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo acompañando al director, él nunca me había caído demasiado, pero me quedé con él porque era el mago más poderoso que encontré, aunque cuando intentó vincularse a mí no se lo permití, nunca me había vinculado y no lo haría a no ser que encontrase a alguien especial.

Antes no me había caído exactamente bien Albus, pero ahora viendo y escuchando las locuras que quería llevar a cabo con el mundo mágico y con el mago llamado Harry Potter me caía peor que nunca.

Mientras limpiaba mi plumaje recordé cuando vi al niño entrar al despacho del director con una lechuza en su hombro. Al instante me quedé impresionado por el inmenso poder que emanaba el niño, la mayor parte de su magia era oscura, pero también tenía una leve parte de luz en su aura, algo muy peculiar y que nunca había visto antes. Además se notaba que el niño era astuto y protector con los que quería, ya que su magia rodeaba a la lechuza de forma natural, como si fuera una parte más de él, algo que no pasaba ni con los familiares.

Aunque mi especie fuera poderosa no podía hacer nada para ayudar al niño, de momento solo podía escuchar los absurdos planes de Albus y cuando fuera el momento ayudaría al pequeño mago, ya no iba a permitir que el director se propasara, había llegado demasiado lejos.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

Como se había vuelto usual estaba vigilando a mi niño, aunque ya no me encontraba tan satisfecho como al comienzo, puesto que tenía pegado como una lapa a Theodore Nott, ese estúpido crío aniñado que distraía la atención de _Mi__ Harry_, aunque sabía que Harry se alejaría del niño cuando ya no le fuera útil no me servía de nada.

En mi memoria se había grabado perfectamente el primer día de clases que "impartí" en el grupo de Harry. Había estado ansioso por ver el desempeño de Harry en esa materia, para saber si sería fácil enseñarle en un futuro las artes oscuras, pero como dejé el control a Quirrell para no llamar la atención Harry apenas prestó atención, al principio me miró con incredulidad y luego con intriga y especulación, pero después de eso me ignoró completamente.

Aunque no me agradase no podía quejarme demasiado, de sucederme a mí yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que Harry, ya que Quirrell tartamudeaba demasiado y no explica bien la materia, pero no podía intervenir porque si lo hacía me descubrirían y no conseguiría mis objetivos.

Después de eso las clases siguieron su curso natural y monótono, lo único que valía la pena era observar a Harry cuando me era posible. Otra grata sorpresa fue cuando se produjo la reunión de profesores, allí confirmé lo que ya sospechaba, mi pequeña serpiente era un prodigio, sobre todo me maravilló ver su espléndido trabajo convirtiendo las cerillas, ni yo mismo había hecho algo parecido siendo tan joven y eso hacía que me enorgulleciera de Harry.

Tras eso las semanas pasaron con una velocidad asombrosa, todo iba como siempre hasta que un sábado por la mañana Harry se marchó precipitadamente del lugar. Allí fue cuando dio comienzo a mi desgracia, también llamada Theodore Nott.

_/Flashback/_

Me preocupé desmesuradamente tras la repentina y brusca salida de Harry del gran comedor, por lo que le seguí en cuanto pude intentando no llamar la atención hacia mí, claro que al acercarme al bosque lo hice estando completamente resguardado por mi recientemente perfeccionado hechizo desilusionador.

-_**No te preocupess mi querido Sshadow, dissfruta de la caza.**_-Aunque ya sabía que Harry hablaba Pársel no pude evitar asombrarme al escucharle sisear, parecía el sonido de una joven pero peligrosa cría de serpiente y me gustó ese sonido.

Harry miró a Akira antes de que esta se posase sobre su hombro antes de acariciarla haciendo que esta se marchase hacia el bosque, resultaba evidente que Harry tendría que haberla mandado que se fuera porque se la notaba reticente y aun sabiendo más o menos lo que había tenido que ocurrir deseaba poder utilizar Legremancia para saber conocer todos los pensamientos de mi pequeño, pero no me atrevería sabiendo que yo era demasiado agresivo al ingresar en la mente de otros y podría dañarle en el proceso.

Harry se acomodó, en el mismo árbol de la vez anterior y observó el cielo durante un tiempo indefinido sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Yo me puse cerca de él observándole con detenimiento, parecía que me hubiera convertido en un maldito acosador, pero era la primera vez que actuaba así con alguien, siempre me había dado igual lo que le pasara al resto mundo y esta preocupación e interés era desconcertante y novedosa para mí.

A mi chico se le notaba demasiado abatido mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos y suspiraba, en ese instante me di cuenta de que había un chico detrás de nosotros, pero no hice nada para no alertar a Harry, no podía permitir que me descubriera o no podría observarle tanto como lo hacía.

-Al menos ahora no tengo que soportar a esos inútiles, cada vez es más difícil actuar delante de ellos… Me pregunto si seré capaz de aguantar el resto de años.- Reflexionó Harry en voz alta poniéndose una mano en la frente, de nuevo abrió sus ojos y bufó con molestia. Sonreí levemente al pensar en la verdad que tenían las palabras de Harry, todo se volvía monótono demasiado rápido y aquellas simples marionetas no suponían reto alguno.-Ojalá tuviera algo más que hacer, molestar a Granger ya es aburrido.- Le entendía perfectamente, a gente como nosotros siempre nos pasaba lo mismo. No había nadie, o mejor dicho, casi nadie que lograra captar nuestra atención y mantener el ritmo de nuestras mentes, éramos genios de la magia y no podíamos rebajarnos a otro nivel.

Harry se calló cuando escuchó unas ramillas romperse, yo ya sabía que era el chico espía, así que me dediqué a estudiar a Harry, quien se giró bruscamente y sacó su varita de forma instintiva, estaba gratamente sorprendido con su gran instinto de supervivencia, pero en vez de marcharse como esperaba que hiciera Harry se quedó dudoso, se giró para irse y de nuevo se quedó parado al escuchar al inútil niño pedir ayuda.

Tras unos segundos en los que se podía observar la evidente indecisión que sentía, Harry hizo algo que me sorprendió y me dejó helado, se adentró en el bosque prohibido sin miramientos. Aunque no era lo que deseaba ver le seguí de cerca por si tenía que llegar a protegerle, no permitiría que el menor sufriera cualquier tipo de daño.

Harry dio unos cuantos pasos y pronuncio el hechizo Lumus, hasta ese momento me había quedado claro que él tendría que haber estudiado por su cuenta, pero ahora estaba seguro viendo que en el primer año no se enseñaba ese hechizo.

Harry siguió caminando cuidadosamente y yo me posicioné a su lado y bufé por la parte Gryffindor de Harry, a la misma vez que Harry rodó los ojos, se notaba que estaba disgustado por lo que estaba haciendo, lo que resulto ser un alivio puesto que no quería que Harry fuera el típico Gryffindor con complejo de héroe, no me gustaba la idea de que se arriesgase innecesariamente por salvar a un simple chico.

En unos segundos llegamos al lugar del que provenían los gritos y a Harry se le abrieron los ojos con incredulidad, yo tuvo que contener mi sádica y macabra risa al darme cuenta de que el chico de antes estaba siendo estrangulado por Shadow, una situación muy graciosa y placentera para mí, pero Harry se notaba muy sorprendido y enojado porque se le abrieron más los ojos y se pegó con la mano la cabeza y negó frustrado refunfuñando, reacción que me pareció demasiado adorable.

-_**Sshadow ¿Cuántass vecess te he dicho que no ataquess a nadie?**_\- Exigió saber Harry con voz furiosa. Yo vi al chico estremecerse al escuchar a Harry y mi sonrisa creció enormemente, me encantaba que la gente temiera a mi pequeño, hacía que quisiera pervertirle volviéndole más oscuro todavía.-_**¿Recuerd**__**a**__**ss **__**que no te permitir**__**á**__**n esstar conmigo ssi ocurre algo? Baja al chico, yo me ocuparé de que no hable.**_-Dijo Harry convenciendo definitivamente a Shadow, una pena que el espectáculo acabase así, pero todavía no me marcharía, quería saber por qué el niño estaba siguiendo a mi pequeña serpiente.

-_**Pero maesstro esste mocosso esstaba esspiandote, lleva unoss minutoss detráss de ti, por esso le ataqué.**_\- Se justificó Shadow, me acerqué más a Harry por si algo llegaba a suceder y me di cuenta de que Shadow sabía que estaba ahí porque miró en mi dirección durante casi un minuto.

-Así que tenemos un espía por aquí ¿Uhm?- Habló Harry acercándose al chico que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos e intentaba retroceder inútilmente, la sonrisa sádica en mi rostro de seguía ahí plantada al escuchar esas palabras.

-Lo-lo siento.-Dijo atemorizado el chico, entonces Harry sonrió tétricamente y no pude evitar pensar que le sentaba bien esa faceta de su personalidad.-No era mi intención molestar, solo quería hablar contigo.- Explicó el mocoso un poco más tranquilo viendo que la serpiente no le atacaba, aunque si yo fuera él no me confiaría tan rápidamente, en un solo segundo la situación podría cambiar.

Harry se quedó en frente al chico y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Había esperado cualquier cosas menos eso y de mi boca escapó un pequeño gruñido ya que me resultaba imposible controlar los horribles celos que sentía en ese momento y parecía que Harry ,e había notado de alguna forma haciendo que tuviese que calmarme y evitar cualquier movimiento imprudente.

-Si quieres hablar conmigo no hace falta que me espíes.-Dijo estudiando al chico con interés mientras yo rechinaba los dientes enfurecido, no me gustaba que otra persona captara la atención de Mi Harry, no iba a permitir que nadie me lo arrebatarse de mi lado, porque Harry era mío y de nadie más.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Harry ajeno a lo que sucedía en mi interior, si llegase a saberlo huiría de mí y no deseaba eso.

-Y-yo yo soy Theodore Nott.- Respondió el estúpido mocoso presentándose y así pude comprender por qué me era tan familiar, ese mocoso entrometido era el hijo de uno de mis mortífagos encarcelados.-Me puedes llamar Theo.

-Muy bien Theo ¿De qué querías hablarme?- Preguntó Harry alejándose y acariciando a Shadow con lentitud, el otro chico asintió como si fuera una marioneta y empezó a hablar, Harry parecía disfrutar de este intercambio pero a mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-Yo voy a Slytherin contigo, estoy en el cuarto de al lado, me he dado cuenta de que no hablas con nadie y yo no soy aceptado, por eso me preguntaba si me podría juntar contigo, prometo no ser una molestia.-el heredero Nott hablaba aceleradamente, a decir verdad me permití disfrutar viendo los nervios del niño y también del silencio de Harry.

-Así que era eso.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida a no ser que fuera solo para mí, pero todo mi atontamiento se esfumó cuando me di cuenta de que el niño miraba de la misma manera a Harry y eso sí que no lo iba a aceptar. Harry seguía siendo y siempre sería solo mío.-Supongo que puedo tolerar tu presencia, sin embargo tienes que hacer algo por mí a cambio de haberte salvado.-Murmuró impertérrito Harry mostrando su parte Slytherin en todo su esplendor, haciendo que me sosegase un poco y me sintiera mucho más orgulloso de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Theo tenso pero curioso, sentía unos grandes instintos homicidas, no permitiría que ese niño debilucho me alejase de Harry. Si en algún momento me estorbaba no dudaría en exterminarlo.

-¿Sabes que ha pasado cuando te he salvado?- Inquirió Harry mirando a Theo cambiando sus ojos a unos azules muy persuasivos que solo quería tener para mí, aunque prefería aquel mortífero brillo Avada Kedavra.

-Hablaste con la serpiente en Pársel.- Respondió Theo un poco asustado de lo que pudiera pasar, lo cual resultaba lógico viendo la intimidante pose de Harry, cualquiera le temería viendo aquella fría sonrisa, pero en mí despertaba otro tipo de sentimientos mucho más primitivos.

-Ya veo, a pesar de estar siendo estrangulado te diste cuenta... ¡Qué notable de tu parte!- Exclamó Harry con una inmensa diversión y nuevamente los celos me golpearon, eso no era nada a comparación de lo que yo podía hacer… No podía ver como Harry alababa a otro por algo tan insignificante, no lo soportaba.-Ahora que sabes uno de mis secretos vas a tener que guardarlo, me aseguraré personalmente de que no digas nada.- Dijo Harry amenazadoramente y comprendí que el chico era un mero juguete, por mucho que le alabase o hablase mi serpiente no le tenía verdadera consideración.

Finalmente, después de tanto estrés, me pude controlar algo mejor, seguía sin gustar,e la cercanía con la que se trataban, viendo que apenas se conocía… Aunque tampoco me agradaría si se conocían de toda la vida, pero ya no consideraba al chico un peligro, solo una molesta distracción.

-Si eso es lo que quieres que haga no habrá problema alguno, guardaré el secreto como si fuera mío.-Aseguró Nott asintiendo y tendiéndole una mano a Harry para formalizar el trato. Sabía que Harry aceptaría y eso me reconcomía por dentro, no quería ni imaginar cómo me afectaría esa nueva alianza, aunque conocía mi temperamento y posesividad y supe que no me iba a ir bien.

-Me alegro de que pienses así.-Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano para cerrar el dichoso trato haciendo que con mucho recelo quisiera arrastrarle lejos de allí y encerrarle en una habitación donde solo yo pudiera verlo.

Tras esa conversación llegaron los otros dos familiares y al ver que ellos no hacían el amago de atacar al niño me decepcioné todavía más, había esperado que al menos Akira le picotease, pero nada. El juguete roba atención se quedó con Harry y le preguntó sobre sus clases favoritas y otras cosas, estuve presentando completa atención disfrutando al enterarme de más cosas sobre Harry tales como que su color favorito era el verde, que le gustaban todas las materias, que le encantaba leer… Algunas cosas ya las sospechaba, de otras no tenía ni idea, pero lo que no le agradaba era tener que descubrirlas gracias a Nott.

Durante la charla habló la mayor parte del tiempo el chico Nott desesperándome por lo absorbente que era. Harry asentía cada poco tiempo y de vez en cuando comentaba algo, así que pude respirar más tranquilo, recordaba que durante nuestra conversación fue mucho más participativo y me prestaba más atención que al otro, otro motivo más por el que alegrarme.

Esa tarde resultó ser un suplicio, pero aun así no me moví hasta que los dos chicos empezaron a levantarse, en ese momento fue cuando me encaminé al gran comedor y cuando ellos llegaron me les quedé viendo como muchos otros en el lugar.

El chico se sentó al lado de Harry y siguió con la incesante charla, Harry por su parte se dedicó a comer y a acariciar a sus familiares. Apenas podía apartar la mirada de mi pequeño, queriendo asegurarme de que el otro crío no se atreviese a tocarle ni un solo pelo, pero tuve que parar para que no sospecharan de mí por ser pedófilo o algo por el estilo.

Me fijé en que Harry estudiaba con la mirada a mucha gente del comedor, con desagrado en sus ojos, que empezaron a ponerse de un naranja muy llamativo, para cambiar poco a poco a un rojo borgoña muy parecido al mío propio, cosa que me complació sumamente, parecía como si le hubiera marcado más allá de la cicatriz, la cual me gustaría ver en algún momento, aunque sería un gran impacto para mi autocontrol.

Después de acabar de cenar Harry se levantó sin mirar atrás como de costumbre y se fue del lugar. El chico Nott dejó su comida a medias y le siguió como un perrito faldero, yo cedí el control a Quirrell para no alterarme más de lo que ya estaba y fastidiar mi perfecta tapadera.

_/Fin del Flashback/_

Sabía que realmente no tenía que preocuparme por la presencia del desesperante niño, que Harry era solamente mío porque yo así lo deseaba, solo que Harry todavía no lo sabía. No tenía dudas de que si todo salía como estaba planeado, que evidentemente así iba a suceder, Harry no tendría ojos para nadie que no fuera yo.

Por eso, aunque Theodore no se separara de mi pequeño y le siguiese por todos lados, no había competencia posible, menos aún teniendo Harry y yo esa especie de conexión que compartíamos, todavía no tenía idea de qué era exactamente, pero sí que tenía mis sospechas, que esperaba confirmar en poco tiempo.

Pero en ese preciso instante tenía que centrarme en recuperar mi antiguo cuerpo y ya tenía un plan brillante en mente. El maldito Dumbledore hacía unos días nos había informado a los profesores que tenía bajo su poder la piedra filosofal, la cual era capaz de conceder la inmortalidad y transformar objetos en oro, y quería que cada profesor añadiera una protección de su especialidad, siendo la última protección la de Dumbledore.

Pensaba utilizar la piedra en una compleja poción para poder restaurar mi cuerpo, hasta el momento no había podido ponerme en movimiento, pero en las vacaciones de navidad iba a investigar más sobre las protecciones. Sabía que podría deshacerme con facilidad de todas las protecciones, exceptuando tal vez la de Dumbledore, pero tampoco sería extremadamente complicado, total yo era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y podría con todo lo que se me pusiera por delante.

Y esa línea de pensamientos me llevó nuevamente a Harry, tal vez en unos años Harry me superaría, ya que hacía cosas que en mis tiempos yo no había hecho ni en lo más remoto, pero no sentía amenaza alguna por parte de mi niño, solo sentía esa inexplicable atracción que hacía imposible que alejase mis ojos del joven por mucho tiempo.

Me propuse ir después de comer a la biblioteca y buscar más sobre conexiones mágicas, porque sabía que la unión que teníamos el chico y yo no era debida al Avada Kedavra que le lancé hacía ya diez años, esa unión era de antes y tenía que descubrir qué era, cómo y cuándo se produjo.

Si mis sirvientes se enterasen pensarían que querría deshacerme cuanto antes de ese enlace, pero nunca me había sentido como ahora, ese sentimiento de plenitud y felicidad que me recorría solo con mirar al pequeño, y ahora que había experimentado esa sensación no era capaz de renunciar a ella. No, Harry se quedaría conmigo costase lo que costase, no había otra opción posible, nunca la había habido por mucho que hasta hace poco no quisiera reconocerlo.

Quirrell terminó de comer mientras yo controlaba los ojos para poder ver como Harry salía, al lado de Theodore, del gran comedor. Suspiré internamente y me "relajé", por mucho que pensara que Harry era mío los celos siempre me golpeaban con fuerza sin poder evitarlo.

Tras terminar me fue a la biblioteca y empecé a buscar libros en la sección de enlaces y contratos mágicos, muchas personas no sabían que existía esa sección, pero yo había pasado mucho tiempo en esa biblioteca cuando iba al colegio y, aunque había muy pocos libros y estaban escondidos, suponía que no tenía que ser muy difícil encontrar lo que buscaba, menos aún siendo un enlace tan específico como el que yo creía que era.

Seguí andando entre los despejados pasillos y me detuve cuando vi a Harry sumergido en un inmenso libro, que parecía ser de metamorfos, causándome interés, parecía que Harry quería comprender y mejorar su poder y eso me agradaba, no esperaba otra cosa de mi Harry.

Pero estos amorosos pensamientos se convirtieron en otros mucho más macabros al ver que el insecto que tenía mi niño como aliado estaba observando fijamente a Harry con demasiada adoración… ¿Es qué no podía alejarse de él ni un solo minuto? ¿No tenía la menor idea de lo irritante que era para mí? ¿Acaso pensaba que tenía la más mínima posibilidad de estar con Mi Harry?

Agresivamente me di la vuelta y fui a buscar los libros que necesitaba, sin dejar de apretar los dientes para no maldecir al estúpido enano. Pasó media hora hasta que encontré un libro que parecía prometer, se llamaba "Uniones mágicas avanzadas". Suponía que ese libro tendría que contener lo que ansiaba saber.

Algo más relajado volví a cruzar el pasillo y por costumbre mis ojos se posaron en Harry, quien estaba en compañía de sus familiares y sorprendentemente el insecto no estaba a su lado, notando que mis labios, sin darme cuenta, habían formado una sonrisa victoriosa… ¡Por fin tendría un rato a solas con mi pequeño!

Harry levantó la mirada en ese preciso instante y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, así que decidido caminé en su dirección. Harry observaba un poco sorprendido a sus familiares, pero nadie que no fuera yo se daría cuenta, porque yo era el único que le conocía y observaba tan a fondo.

-Buenas tardes profesor.-Saludó Harry con su máscara inocente de siempre, en ese momento me irritó al darme cuenta de que Harry no se fiaba completamente de mí, pero era comprensible ya que no le había dado motivos para que lo hiciera, era más, me hubiera enfurecido de verdad si Harry confiase con tal rapidez en las personas, su confianza tenía que pertenecerme solo a mí.

-Buenas tardes, Harry. Debe gustarte mucho la lectura para estar un domingo por la tarde en la biblioteca en vez de estar con tus amigos.-Dije mientras me sentaba frente al joven, haciendo que Harry entrecerrara los ojos, supuse que eso se debía a las sospechas que tendría Mi Harry sobre mí. Harry era muy inteligente e intuitivo, por supuesto que notaría el cambio según hablase.

Harry se quedó metido en sus pensamientos analizándome y, aunque me alegraba ocupar los pensamientos del joven en estos momentos necesitaba hablar con él, por lo que para atraer su atención carraspeé un poco haciendo que el pelinegro se espabilase y contestase con naturalidad.

-Realmente no tengo amigos señor y prefiero leer y aprender más sobre la magia.-Harry parecía verdaderamente apenado al hablar. Me solía fascinan y enorgullecer que, siendo tan joven, mi pequeña serpiente pareciese tener talento para todo.

-¿En serio?- Cuestioné fingiendo sorpresa, pero más complacido que nunca, ya que sin darse cuenta Harry siempre me daba la seguridad que necesitaba.-Cualquiera diría lo contrario viendo que tienes pegado al chico Nott.-Observé que Harry se tensaba levemente antes de mirarme con sospecha en sus intrigantes ojos Avada Kedavra.

-Theo y yo solo somos aliados provisionales, no me ata nada a él.-Dijo Harry restándole importancia al asunto, por lo que tuve que reprimir mi risa. ¡Qué bien me sentía al oír la indiferencia en su voz!

-Ya veo.-dijo Voldemort alegremente e intentó iniciar otro tema en la conversación, quería seguir escuchando la melodiosa voz de su serpiente.-Bueno ¿Tratando de mejorar tus poderes metamorfos?- Voldemort todavía sentía curiosidad y estos temas eran lo más seguros por el momento.

-Algo así.-Respondió Harry con precaución, no le presioné porque sabía que era muy complicado confiar en otras personas. Yo mismo estaba aprendiendo en esos instantes y no resultaba ser precisamente sencillo cuando todo mi vida había estado desconfiando en los demás. Los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia el libro que tenía entre mis manos y entonces habló con interés perceptible en su voz.-¿Y usted profesor?, nunca había visto ese libro en la sección de magia curativa.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde estaba?- Pregunté aturdido, no me esperaba que mi pequeña serpiente supiera dónde me encontraba y esa sorpresa fue sumamente placentera. Me encantaba saber que Harry estaba tan pendiente de mí como yo lo estaba de él.

-Le vi hace un rato yendo hacia allí.-Me contestó sinceramente. Sabía que esta conversación iba a marcar un antes y un después, al menos por mi parte porque ya no podría dar marcha atrás.

-Uhm.-Me contuve de expresar los sentimientos tan posesivos y demandantes que me envolvían viendo que estábamos en la biblioteca donde cualquiera podría escucharnos y que Harry era demasiado pequeño para que yo vagase mis pensamientos por esos rumbos.-Cuando estudiaba aquí encontré este tipo de libros por casualidad y ahora necesitaba encontrar información sobre un caso muy peculiar que conozco.-Encontraba muy irónico y entretenido estar hablando de nosotros como si me refiriese a otras personas, pero todavía no podía, ni quería, revelarle la verdad a Harry, tenía que entender lo que sucedía y con el tiempo obtendría mi recompensa.

-Parece muy interesante profesor, espero que tenga suerte y encuentre lo que busca.-Harry miró su reloj y dijo sobresaltado.-Sí que se ha volado el tiempo.-Nos miramos mutuamente en silencio hasta que Harry siguió hablando.-Debería irme ya. Me alegro de haber hablado con usted.-Harry se levantó y sus familiares le siguieron, aun así yo no desvié mi mirada de Harry, quien me sonrió tras darse la vuelta haciendo que entrecerrase los ojos con ciertos deseos demasiado comprometedores.-Espero que volvamos a hablar sin disfraces, me cae muy bien así.

Tras dejar de hablar se marchó dejándome estupefacto, segundos después sonreí y negué con la cabeza entretenido, Harry siempre se adelantaba a mis jugadas y me ponía más fáciles mis objetivos sin darse cuenta.

No tenía duda alguna de que el pequeño Slytherin estaba destinado a estar conmigo, no existía ninguna otra persona que fuera capaz de cambiar mis planes sin ser consciente de ello y de forma tan oportuna como siempre lo hacía Harry.

Miré con cierta nostalgia la puerta e intenté despojar mi mente de todo pensamiento, era el momento de desvelar uno de los grandes misterios de mi vida, no podía estar seguro, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo que descubriera iba a ser crucial.

_:::_

_Hola a todos!_

_Ya vamos por el capítulo 5 aguantar un poco más que llegamos! No tengo mucho que decir en este capítulo, o ahora mismo no caigo... Así que gracias como siempre por leer, comentar y seguir esta locura. A responder a reviews!_

_**TsukihimePrincess**: Harry es la sutileza y elegancia personificada(?) Qué podría decir? Es mi bebé hermoso... Oh hubiera sido bien dramático hacer que se desplomase en el suelo...A lo mejor me lo guardo para otra ocasión jijijiji... Severus es amor, al leerme el primer libro me caía un poquito mal, pero cuando entendí la profundidad de su personaje se volvió uno de mis favoritos, es muy tierno en el fondo. Que cómo actuará Tom? Pues obviamente no te lo voy a decir, tendrás que esperar y ver~. Gracias por comentar :)_

_**Christine C** : Le persigue la mala suerte! Nahhhh, digamos que puede que tenga sus oportunidades, pero como piensa que todo marcha según lo que planifica se deja flancos abiertos que Harry aprovecha para hacer lo que quiere, mentira, aunque lo pensase todo Harry también es un genio, lo tendría difícil de todas formas._

_**Nass Rox** : Di no al plagio!... Jajajajja se me va la santa pinza... En realidad hay muchos fics ahora de Harry estando en el orfanato, al menos a mí me ha parecido ver últimamente unas cuentas historias así, mientras que lo hagas a tu modo y no copies párrafos enteros de nadie pienso que cada autor tiene el derecho de escribir sobre lo que quiera...De hecho el Onee-shot que hice de Tom x fem Harry es una idea que se ha utilizado en muchos fics, pero a mí me da igual porque no lo hecho copiando nada, solo he escrito lo que me ha salido y si te sientes cómoda escribiendo esa historia pues adelante ¡Escríbela! Puede que incluso me pase a leerla, así que ánimo con eso ;)_

_Gracias a mis betas **LyraRiddleBlack** y **Lobita22** por estar ahí como siempre y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	6. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 6: Descubrimientos**

**POV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

Decidido abrí el libro que sostenía entre mis manos y empecé a leerlo velozmente. Había muchos tipos de contratos y uniones mágicas que eran explicados minuciosamente, describiendo para qué solían utilizarse y las posibles consecuencias que tenían y, aunque el libro era muy completo, todavía no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. ¿Acaso podría ser que solo yo sintiera aquel extraño tirón y no existiera ninguna otra razón? No, no eran imaginaciones mías.

No sabía qué enlace era, pero sí sabía lo que este provocaba que Harry y yo nos sintiéramos mutuamente atraídos, era evidente viendo que siempre que le miraba al instante él me localizaba, pero cuando le miraban otros ni siquiera se giraba para comprobar quién sería.

También me provocaba una posesividad y unos celos que no había sentido en mi vida, sin olvidar, por supuesto, el orgullo que sentía por los avances de Harry, sentimiento que sólo había sentido hasta el momento hacia mí mismo.

Seguí leyendo cada vez más frustrado, sabía que nada de lo sucedido podía ser invención mía, pero... ¿Qué podría unirnos realmente? No parecía haber respuesta alguna y eso no era factible, antes de que abandonase Hogwarts al final de ese curso tenía que descubrir lo que ocurría entre nosotros.

Cuando ya no tenía más esperanzas de encontrar una respuesta a mis inquietudes y me disponía a cerrar con pesadez el libro leí el nombre de otra unión mágica de la que no había oído hablar. Sorprendido e interesado comencé a leer más sobre dicha unión. Las características coincidían con las que yo ya había planteado, además se decía que las personas con esta unión solían ser magos y brujas muy poderosos y que la unión era permanente e inmutable, este era un enlace muy raro puesto que no había muchos magos que fueran lo suficientemente poderosos para poder soportar el enlace.

Me encontraba un tanto incrédulo, imaginaba que aquella conexión era fuerte, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que esta unión fuera provocada por la misma fuente de la magia, sin ser necesarios conjuros ni pociones. Este enlace era el de las almas gemelas.

Sonreí bastante satisfecho, ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que me complacería compartir tanto de mí mismo con otra persona, siempre pensé que esos sentimientos eran para débiles, algo que yo nunca sería, pero con todo el tiempo que pasaba observando a Harry me había dado cuenta de que a mí esas emociones me hacían más poderoso y letal de lo normal, porque estaba seguro que nadie podría superarme en poder exceptuando a Harry y él nunca me podría atacar gravemente porque la conexión que compartíamos impedía que nos dañásemos mutuamente, hecho que explicaba por qué la maldición asesina no acabó con Harry, por eso había sobrevivido con una mera cicatriz como recuerdo.

Los resultados de mi búsqueda eran mucho más que convenientes, por fin había podido comprender el origen de mi obsesión por Harry, también me había quedado claro que solo yo podría complementar a mi pequeña serpiente y viceversa.

Los celos, la sobreprotección y la posesividad también se amplificaban con el enlace, no era que este directamente los crease, eso formaba parte de mi ser, y por último descubrí que si la pareja era muy poderosa podrían leerse y enviar imágenes por medio de la mente, algo muy útil, aunque todavía no intentaría llevarlo a la práctica, tendría que esperar a que la mente de Harry terminase de formarse para no destrozársela.

Cerré el libro, lo dejé donde lo hube encontrado y caminé hacia el Gran Comedor, quedaba muy poco tiempo para que comenzase la cena y estaba expectante porque allí podría ver nuevamente a mi Harry.

Parecía que últimamente en lo único que podía pensar era en él, pero sabía que mi niño en un tiempo le sucedería exactamente lo mismo que a mí, era cuestión de esperar pacientemente, después de todo Harry seguía siendo un niño, demasiado astuto para su edad, pero un mero infante al fin y al cabo, todavía no había desarrollado completamente su personalidad, su mente, su núcleo mágico ni su cuerpo.

Yo no era para nada ingenuo y era consciente de que por mucho que compartiésemos aquella exquisita, extraña y compleja conexión Harry todavía era muy pequeño y no estaba interesado en esos temas, a pesar de que fuese un prodigio a Harry lo único que le importaba en esos momentos eran sus familiares y el conocimiento, nada más tenía cabida en su vida y yo lo comprendía y aceptaba porque sabía que al final él terminaría buscándome y yo recibiría esa situación con los brazos abiertos.

Una vez sentado en mi puesto habitual no pude evitar el reflejo de mirar en dirección a Harry, como siempre encontrándomelo rodeado por sus familiares y el insecto, pero esa vez no me enfureció tanto, era cierto que no me gustaba el pequeño juguete de mi serpiente, pero al fin y al cabo solamente era un juguete y tarde o temprano se rompería o quedaría en el olvido, así que con menor tensión dejé el control del cuerpo a Quirrell y descansé en las profundidades de la mente de aquel débil mago, esperando a que llegase mi momento de actuar.

Sin duda alguna la vida era bella si sabías cómo manejarla y estaba claro que a mí en ese momento me sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero aun así no era suficiente para mí, hasta que no quistase Reino Unido y a Harry no quedaría completamente satisfecho.

Después de la cena tampoco pude controlar la tentación y observé a mi pequeño, parecía estar nervioso por algún motivo que desconocía y eso me dejaba intranquilo… ¿Qué afectaría tanto a mi serpiente como para que perdiera el control y su perfecta máscara de indiferencia?

Tras esa "tranquila y normal" cena regresé a mis aposentos dejando nuevamente el control al inútil que estaba poseyendo para recuperar fuerzas. Lo cierto era que no tenía ningunas ganas de dejar de observar a mi pequeña y problemática serpiente, pero no podía adentrarme en la habitación del chico. Sería muy sospechoso si repentinamente entraba a las mazmorras donde estaban los Slytherin y sin duda los cuadros informarían al Albus méteme-en-todo-viejo-loco-con-demasiados-nombres Dumbledore.

Apesadumbrado por no poder hacer nada me tumbé en "mi cama" y me quedé ensimismado por mis recuerdos mientras Quirrell dormía, pero qué podía hacer cuando estaba claro que Dumbledore empezaba a sospechar de mí, no era evidente y ningún profesor se había percatado de ello, pero yo no era cualquier persona y resultaba evidente darme cuenta de que intentaba ponerme a prueba_ "sutilmente"_, más de una vez me fijé en que los cuadros me iban vigilando _"sigilosamente"_, si es que se le podía llamar así a hablar escandalosamente y callarse para mirarme cuando pasaba ante ellos.

Pero mis pensamientos cambiaron nuevamente de dirección y estuvieron centrados como de costumbre en mi pequeño. Todavía me preguntaba qué le había podido perturbar durante la cena, ya que se le notaba un poco inquieto, aunque solo yo parecía notar su nerviosismo y la forma en la que se le tensaba el cuello, aparte de eso Harry no había mostrado ningún otro signo de ansiedad.

No, me dije a mí mismo, yo nunca permitiría que Harry sufriera de ninguna manera, el mero hecho de pensar que le pasara algo a Harry hacía que me hirviera la sangre y viera todo en rojo, rápidamente me controlé al ver que empezaban a levitar objetos golpeándose contra el techo.

Cuando conseguí calmarme me hundí de nuevo en la mente del mago, quien se había despertado por todo los destrozos que había causado, e intenté no pensar en nada, ya tendría más tiempo para seguir con mis planes, tenía que tomármelo con calma.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Harry Potter**

Me adentré en mi habitación al ver que todavía quedaba tiempo antes de la cena y viendo que Theo no había terminado sus deberes encontré la oportunidad perfecta para practicar mis meditaciones y seguir buscando mi forma animaga.

Todos los libros que había leído coincidían en que era un proceso doloroso y muy costoso, ya que no te transformabas a la primera, sino que había partes que eran más complicadas y delicadas a la hora de transformarse.

No estaba completamente convencido de que eso fuera cierto, seguro que en el pasado había habido magos que transformaron a la primera y si ese no era el caso pensaba conseguir tal hazaña, por todo lo que había leído sabía que no era un proceso tan dificultoso, particularmente pensaba que la magia elemental era más difícil que la animagia, ya que con la magia elemental tenías que actuar como si fueras un elemento, además de que era muy difícil controlar a la naturaleza, aunque tuvieses la facultad de hacerlo. Las pocas veces que había intentado mover el agua a mi antojo y hacer que lloviese había agotado toda mi magia en el proceso sin conseguir muchos resultados.

Otra cosa que había descubierto era que si un mago hacía una poción llamada Animagus revelio podría saber cuál era su forma animaga, o incluso elegir otra forma además de la principal, según algunos autores era posible tener más de una transformación, decían que incluso la segunda transformación era más fácil, si eras lo suficiente poderoso para controlar la primera transformación, cosa que me animó a buscar más sobre esa poción, aunque no pensaba realizarla en este curso, demasiado tendría con acostumbrarme a una forma.

En ese momento no existía nada más para mí que mi núcleo mágico, estaba completamente concentrado, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía no podía evitar seguir fascinándome al observar cada pequeño flujo de energía que recorría mi cuerpo.

No conocía otros núcleos mágicos, ya que solo podía ver el mío, pero sí que sabía que mi magia era muy compleja y estaba dividida, la mayor parte de esta era oscura, poderosa y letal, pero había una ínfima parte dentro que era magia blanca, era más cálida y tierna, pero mucho menos poderosa.

No veía ningún inconveniente en tener magia blanca en mi interior, después de todo la magia seguía siendo útil fuera de la rama que fuera y yo quería aprenderlo todo sobre ella, pero suponía que esta tendría que provenir por mi parte paterna, ya que la familia Potter era una familia de la luz y su magia era blanca, en su mayoría, por eso al ser su heredero me la habría transmitido.

Mientras seguía un flujo más intenso que los demás percibí un contorno de animal, por lo que curioso y fascinado intenté concentrarme más en la imagen. Nunca había vislumbrado la imagen tan claramente como en ese momento y justo cuando parecía haber conseguido alcanzar a verla por completo llamaron a la puerta.

Malhumorado salté de la cama, pero no refunfuñé mucho para que mis familiares no empezaran a quejarse por cualquier cosa como hacían cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, aunque había estado tan cerca de conseguir ver al animal que realmente tenía ganas de tirarme de los pelos.

Theo me sonrió en cuanto entreabrí la puerta, mis familiares, que hasta ese momento habían estado en un rincón para no molestarme mientras meditaba, se pusieron a mi lado y Akira se colocó en mi hombro como siempre, ya más tranquilo miré a Theo.

-Theo ¿Por qué me has llamado?- Inquirí intrigado, aunque todavía un poco irritado por la inoportuna e indeseada interrupción.

-Harry ya se hace tarde para ir a cenar, te he llamado para que no te perdieras la cena.-Dijo Theo rodando los ojos, seguramente recordando las veces que había tenido que separarme de los libros para que fuera a alimentarme.

-Gracias por recordármelo, tenía algunos asuntos importantes pendientes.-Agradecí cautelosamente midiendo la reacción de Theo, quien parecía satisfecho por haber sido de ayuda.

-¿Y se puede saber que te tiene tan absorbido?- Me preguntó Theo más curioso si era posible, le estudié con cuidado decidiendo si debería decírselo o no, tal vez en un futuro se lo comentase, ahora era demasiado apresurado.

-Ya te lo diré, ahora es momento de marcharnos a cenar.-Dije pasando de largo seguido por mis familiares y por Theo.

Cuando llegamos al comedor nos colocamos en nuestros sitios habituales y comimos en un agradable silencio, tanto como se podía viendo que estábamos en un salón lleno de personas. Durante toda la cena estuve distraído y tenso, sintiendo a Theo vigilarme de cerca respetando mi mutismo.

Me dediqué a intentar adivinar qué animal sería gracias a los contornos, todavía no era una forma claramente definida, pero podía sacar conclusiones. Parecía que tratarse de un animal pequeño, pero no parecía tener plumas, por lo que no podía ser un ave, tampoco tenía aletas, entonces tampoco era un pez, parecía estar cubierto de pelo, así que descartaba a todos los animales menos mamíferos.

Cené como un autómata sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez y me tensé más al salir del comedor, había estado distraído durante toda la cena, pero nuevamente sentía esa pesada y penetrante mirada sobre mí, harto de estar permanentemente vigilado salí del comedor como si estuviera huyendo del mismísimo infierno.

*_Maestro ¿por qué está tan intranquilo?¿ocurre algo malo?_*Preguntó Akira protectoramente, como siempre que me "alteraba demasiado".

*_No es nada, solo estoy pensando en cual es mi primera forma animaga._*Respondí mentalmente, intentando olvidarme de las ya "acostumbradas" miradas que alguien parecía lanzarme cada vez que le era posible.

*_Maestro no debe inquietarse tanto._*Dijo Nekus seriamente, algo que solo había visto en dos ocasiones.

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?, últimamente estás como muy retraído.- Me habló Theo, en ese punto había notado lo mucho que le incomodaban mis largos periodos de silencio, pero aunque fuese una persona mentalmente muy activa no era un gran conversador, puesto que prefería reservarme mis opiniones para mí mismo, a menos que consiguiese hablar con alguien que supiera más que ello, entonces me volvía muy insistente con mis preguntas.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes Theo, son unos asuntos importantes que me tienen algo ocupado, me adelantaré, ya nos veremos mañana.-Me despedí marchándome inmediatamente con mis familiares.

Regresé a mi dormitorio decidido a completar ese día mi primera transformación animaga y de esa forma poder olvidarme del resto de innecesarias y estúpidas preocupaciones, no me iba a permitir actuar tan infantilmente como lo había hecho hasta entonces, tenía que centrarme para poder conseguir mis propósitos.

*_Shadow quiero que te asegures de que nadie se acerque a mi habitación._* Le pedí al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Shadow se quedó fuera obedientemente.

-_**Ssí maesstro, yo vigilaré.**_-Afirmó Shadow orgulloso tras lamer mi mano cariñosamente y enrollarse sobre sí mismo frente a la puerta para poder vigilar.

*_Gracias._*Respondí agradecido por tener a tan buenos familiares, muchos otros se cabrearían por mis repentinos cambios de humor, pero ahora lo único que quería era distraerme, no quería seguir pensando sin hacer nada.*_Nekus y Akira os quedaréis mirando por si fallará algo._*

*_Como quieras maestro._*Dijo Nekus sentado mirando en mi dirección pacientemente.

*_Maestro no intentará transformarse ¿verdad?_*Preguntó Akira sentada a los pies de la cama mirándole reprensoramente. *_Aunque haya leído mucho nunca lo ha intentado y puede hacerse daño, no se arriesgue innecesariamente maestro._*

-Akira es suficiente.-La interrumpí sin querer ofenderla, pero sin dejarle otra opción que permanecer en silencio.- Para eso os he dicho que observéis por si algo sale mal, no es la primera vez que medito, me concentraré un poco más, tengo que descubrir de una vez por todas cual es mi forma. Después empezaré con la transformación, que es lo más difícil y luego volveré a la forma humana, que es la parte más fácil del cambio.- Expliqué calmadamente sabiendo que Akira seguiría intentando impedirme que me concentrase si desconocía los detalles.

-_**Sseñor ¿Qué forma cree que tendrá?**_\- La pregunta de Shadow causó la curiosidad de mis otros dos familiares, quienes también me preguntaron. Cerré los ojos recapitulando toda la información con la que contaba.

-Pienso que me transformaré en un mamífero, de un tamaño pequeño, tengo mis sospechas pero tengo que comprobarlo.-Musité pensando, con alivio, que al menos no me transformaría en algo asqueroso e insignificante.

_*Maestro no está tan mal, podría haber sido un gusano._*Me dijo Akira satisfecha con la respuesta.

*_O un insecto._*añadió burlón Nekus, no pude evitar reírme ante sus palabras. Al convivir tanto tiempo conmigo habían comenzado a pensar de la misma forma que yo, incluso a veces compartían mi negro sentido del humor, pero viendo que compartíamos nuestras mentes era normal que en algún momento eso llegara a suceder.

-Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, voy a intentar transformarme ahora. Llevo ya tiempo informándome sobre el tema, no tendré muchas complicaciones.-Afirmé confiando en mi magia y conocimientos, pero si algo llegaba a suceder contaba con el apoyo de mis familiares quienes podrían atraer a alguien de ser necesario.

-_**Maesstro tenga cuidado.**_-Me pidió Shadow, aunque sabía que confiaba en mí él siempre había sido así de protector y cuidadoso conmigo, dudaba que fuera a cambiar su comportamiento en alguna ocasión, pero a mí no me molestaba porque parecía como si fuera mi hermano mayor, o algo por el estilo.

Después de recibir ánimo por parte de mis familiares me senté y me relajé respirando con lentitud mientras despejaba mis pensamientos y los apartaba a un segundo plano hasta que fui capaz de concentrarme nuevamente en visualizar las corrientes mágicas de mi núcleo mágico. No me fue muy difícil debido a la práctica que había adquirido durante el verano y mis ratos libres en Hogwarts.

Tras unos intensos minutos pude volver a contemplar el contorno del animal, conforme pasaban los minutos la forma iba haciéndose más nítida dentro de mi mente hasta que, con una precisión impresionante, pude distinguir la figura de un gato negro con una pequeña parte blanca en la que se distinguía la cicatriz y el mismo color que mis ojos.

Al principio la idea de ser un gato me había repugnado, pero al observar tal ejemplar me arrepentí de mi pequeño berrinche infantil. Si bien transformarse en un gato podría resultar común la estructura de ese cuerpo era elegante, refinada a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, era la perfecta representación de mí mismo, era oscuro y poderoso, aunque tuviera pinta de ser adorable e indefenso.

Mis familiares pudieron verlo a través de nuestro vínculo y me felicitaron silenciosamente por mi forma animaga. Más contento empecé a visualizar mi cuerpo como si fuera el de aquel gato, intenté recrear el tamaño y cada parte del cuerpo hasta que sentí como mis huesos se encogían y se deformaban.

Aquel era un dolor que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, era un dolor incluso peor al que había experimentado durante mis castigos, para controlarme me mordí el labio haciendo que este sangrase, sin embargo en ningún momento me dejé llevar por aquel dolor infernal, yo era fuerte y soportaría cualquier cosa que se presentase ante mí.

Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que finalmente dejé de experimentar aquella tortura. Cuando abrí los ojos y observé mi alrededor, todo parecía mucho más grande, mi vista y mi olfato eran más agudos y al intentar andar por la cama sentía como mis patas se hundían en el colchón.

Resultaba muy complicado mantenerme en pie, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a andar a cuatro patas y no tenía un buen equilibrio, pero con esfuerzo conseguí llegar hasta Akira y desde ahí pude ver a Nekus, si no fuera mi familiar mis instintos felinos me hubieran impulsado a huir de él.

*_Maestro lo ha conseguido a la primera, eso es fabuloso._* Me alabó Shadow contento, aunque notaba que hubiera preferido estar aquí conmigo.

*_Maestro, no se ve tan mal, no tenía que preocuparse tanto._*Dijo Akira restregándose contra mi pequeño cuerpo, incluso ella era más grande que yo y me aplastaba con su plumaje y su peso.

Cuando me sentí levemente más confiado intenté bajar de la cama, pero tras dar cinco pasos me escurrí en el borde y por reflejo esperé con los ojos cerrados un golpe que nunca recibí, al abrirlos me encontré sentado en el suelo con Nekus a mi lado.

*_Maestro debería tener cuidado todavía no controla bien su cuerpo._*Me advirtió Nekus burlonamente, aunque se notaba su preocupación.

No pude evitar que mi cola se moviera de un lado para otro mientras me posicionaba entre las patas de Nekus y me tumbaba allí sintiéndome sumamente relajado, cálido y protegido mientras ronroneaba recostándome contra su pelaje.

*_Gracias Nekus, mi forma es muy joven, espero que no sea así para siempre._*Agradecí mientras seguía recostado allí sintiéndome muy cómodo.

Y así estuvimos un rato, hasta que pude pensar con claridad y me separé de Nekus avisando a mis familiares de que me transformaría nuevamente para abrir la puerta y que Shadow entrase. No tuve que concentrarme tanto esa vez, ya que estaba más familiarizado con mi forma humana y fue mucho más simple la transformación, aunque no por ello menos dolorosa. Supuse que cuanto más practicase menor sería el dolor, por lo que decidí que todos los días por la noche me transformaría para que me fuera más sencillo cuando llegara a necesitarlo.

Abrí la puerta a Shadow y cuando estuvo dentro me puse el pijama. Nekus y yo nos tumbamos en la cama, Shadow se acomodó sobre mí y Akira se acurrucó cerca de mi cabeza. No tardamos mucho en dormirnos ya que era muy tarde y no solíamos estar despiertos por tanto tiempo, además al día siguiente tenía clases, por lo que tendría que madrugar y no me convenía seguir despierto y no rendir en mis clases, por muy fáciles que resultasen tenía que dar lo mejor de mí.

_**~TMxHP~**_

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de buen humor, aunque había dormido menos de mis habituales seis horas diarias, lo cierto era que había descansado bastante, había sido un sueño reparador. Suponía que esto se debía al cansancio de soportar las transformaciones tan seguidas y sin haberme preparado físicamente anteriormente, pero el caso era que estaba listo para un nuevo día, así que desperté a mis familiares después de ducharme y de vestirme.

Cuando conseguí que se espabilaran nos fuimos hacia el gran comedor, Theo todavía no se había levantado todavía, así que curioso comprobé qué hora era mirando mi reloj dándome cuenta de que eran las 6 de la mañana. No me sorprendió que fuese tan temprano, solía madrugar demasiado, así que tranquilamente caminé por los desiertos pasillos. Amaba el silencio reinante, era tan relajante y alimentaba mi buen humor, estaba seguro de que ese iba a ser un gran día, parecía al menos que contaba con los elementos necesarios para no desesperarme y ponerme de mal humor.

Mis familiares también estaban muy contentos y animados por mi buen humor, parecían estar más activos de lo normal, algo que para mí resultaba muy difícil de imaginar. Era normal que se contagiasen con mi estado anímico sabiendo que compartíamos un vínculo y que este intensificaba nuestros sentimientos, pero ellos siempre llevaban todo a los extremos.

Llegamos al comedor y solo se encontraban allí los profesores y algunos Slytherin que dejaron de hablar cuando me vieron sentarme en mi sitio de costumbre para reanudar su conversación cuando les mandé una mirada fulminante para que dejasen de incordiar desde tan temprano.

Mi cerebro se puso en funcionamiento cuando se di cuenta de un detalle sumamente importante. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que había empezado el colegio y solo había conseguido relacionarme con Theo quien, aunque era una pieza principal para tener cierta conexión con el mundo mágico, no era apoyo suficiente para que poder ejecutar todos mis planes, tenía que hablar con más personas a mi favor, conseguir su apoyo e influencia política y todo esto tenía que suceder lo más rápido posible para que al salir de Hogwarts ya manejase una amplia red de contactos que pudiese manipular desde las sombras.

Mis familiares se unieron a mis pensamientos intentando proponerme algunas ideas que ayudasen a facilitar mis objetivos, pero ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente convincente como para llevarla a cabo.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando estaba empezando a impacientarme, vi pasar a un rubio Slytherin de primero que inmediatamente reconocí como Draco Malfoy, mi mente empezó a planificar a un ritmo vertiginoso posibles formas de acercarme a él… Por fin había conseguido la pieza que me faltaba para poder abrir mi camino en Slytherin.

Había estudiado las familias mágicas y sus raíces con mucho detenimiento como para poder afirmar que los Malfoy eran una de las familias sangrepura más importantes del lado oscuro. Eran poderosos y tenían conexiones por toda la comunidad mágica, por lo que era una familia muy influyente y si de algún modo consiguiera que Draco fuese mi aliado inmediatamente un montón de estudiantes intentarían captar mi atención, viendo lo elitista que era esa familia ellos sabrían que los criterios de Draco serían elevados y me tendrían más en cuanta, justo lo que necesitaba para que mis presas cayeran en mi trampa.

Pero el problema de este asunto era que yo no podía rebajarme a buscar la atención del rubio, tenía ser el otro el quien me buscase, sino el resto de estudiantes no me verían como una figura influyente y no sucumbirían ante mí.

Levemente sobresaltado sentí una mano en mi hombro libre y lentamente giré la cabeza para observar a la persona que me había sacado de mis cavilaciones, era Theo, quien me miraba con una sonrisa, aunque se le notaba reflexivo. Me aseguré de mantenerse inexpresivo, ya que cualquiera podría estar observándonos y seguía sin estar acostumbrado al contacto físico.

-Buenos días Harry.- Saludó Theo alegremente sentándose como siempre a mi lado.- ¿Y eso que no me has esperado hoy?- Preguntó curioso y un tanto molesto, aunque esa leve irritación no era muy perceptible.

-Era demasiado temprano y dudo que siquiera estuvieras despierto, era innecesario despertarte.- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo mi atención a mi plato que se encontraba vacío, por lo que empecé a coger comida.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Theo asintiendo antes de comenzar a servirse comida él también.-Me habías preocupado al no contestar cuando te llamaba.- A mí me parecía una simple escusa para intentar mitigar el hecho de que me andaba cuestionando por interés personal, suponía que a algún otro le habría engañado, pero yo sabía que había algo más, aunque no me importaba lo suficiente como para indagar más, mientras que no preguntase demasiado podría tolelarlo.

-Bueno deberíamos comer rápido, se nos va a hacer tarde.- Espeté harto de esa inútil conversación que no nos llevaría a ningún lugar.

Comimos en un pacífico silencio, el cual aproveché para hablar con mis familiares sobre cómo buscar una forma de hablar con el rubio y que este se volviese uno de mis "aliados", lo cierto era que no se nos ocurría ninguna forma lo suficientemente digna a ninguno, así que quedamos en posponer ese asunto para más tarde.

Theo y yo acabamos de desayunar y nos fuimos hacia la clase de DCAO, la que teníamos a primera hora ese día. Como era mi costumbre en aquella clase me senté en primera fila y saqué mi libro para disimular, ya que realmente nunca prestaba la menor atención a la clase.

El profesor llegó al salón y empezó a hablar, o tartamudear mejor dicho, yo acariciaba mis familiares con parsimonia, el tedio que sentía en ese momento era abrumador. Todavía seguía sin entender cómo era posible que el profesor cambiase tanto cuando estábamos a solas, pero no me preocupaba porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo acabaría descubriendo.

-Harry ¿Qué piensas hacer estas vacaciones?- Preguntó Theo repentinamente, intenté no mostrarme sorprendido, aunque si bien era cierto que había olvidado por completo que solo quedaba una semana para que empezaran las vacaciones de navidad.

Sinceramente no tenía entusiasmo alguno, para mí serían unos días como otros cualquiera, ya que nunca había recibido un regalo ni una felicitación de ninguna persona, solo mis familiares estaban con él y me felicitaban por mi cumpleaños y eso era lo único que me importaba.

-Me quedaré en Hogwarts, no pienso volver a ese sucio orfanato muggle.- Murmuré haciendo una mueca despectiva al tener que hablar de los muggles, Theo puso la misma cara, pero no me preguntó nada más porque sabía que no me gustaba hablar sobre aquel tema.-Además así podré aprovechar para seguir leyendo libros de la biblioteca y seguir con mis investigaciones.- Dije ya más tranquilo acariciando a mis familiares.

-Me alegro de que tengas cosas que hacer, pero no olvides cuidarte a ti mismo. Es una pena que tenga que irme a Italia con mi familia.-Dijo Theo con pesar mientras sonreía tristemente.-Espero que tus familiares te recuerden que tienes que comer y dormir.- Bromeó a medias, puesto que se le notaba la preocupación, pero ya tenía suficiente con mis familiares recordándome cada 15 minutos.

-No tienes que preocuparte, todos estarán encima de mí.- Respondí notando lo ofendidos que se sentían mis familiares por lo dicho por Theo.

La conversación se quedó así, el resto de la clase mantuvimos un estricto silencio hasta que nos marchamos para ir a Herbología. Esa clase fue más activa y productiva, por supuesto veía la utilidad de saber los cuidados y los comportamientos de las plantas, pero tampoco era como si me fuera a dedicar toda mi vida a cuidar plantas, había cosas más importantes para él, por eso me decepcionaba tanto que DCAO, que podría servirnos para defendernos, fuese una de las clases más monótonas de todas las asignaturas.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente y llegó la hora de la comida, como casi siempre comí con tranquilidad, de vez en cuando daba algo de carne a mis familiares. Después de comer teníamos clase de pociones, dos horas con los estúpidos Gryffindor, me preguntaba cómo era posible que nos pusieran juntos en tantas clases cuando estaba claro que había odio mutuo y compartir tantas horas solo empeoraba la situación, pero como siempre las decisiones tomadas por Dumbledore eran estúpidas y contraproducentes, nada sorprendente viniendo de él.

En ese preciso instante una lechuza de Gringotts e dejó una carta en la mesa, le di un pedazo de carne como recompensa por su duro esfuerzo y observé la carta intrigado. La última vez que había recibido una carta de Priscob fue en mi habitación el mes anterior en la cual me comentaba los avances de las reparaciones de mis mansiones, las inversiones y las ganancias que había conseguido hasta esa fecha.

Nunca antes había recibido una carta a esas horas y al observar a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que muchos me miraban con curiosidad, pero Theo me miraba preocupado y con recelo. No entendí muy bien su reacción mas lo dejé ser porque la carta era primordial.

Leí mi correspondencia intentando ignorar las voces de mis familiares, quienes no paraban de preguntarme si había pasado algo grave, tuve que silenciarles cuando me fue difícil concentrarse en leer el mensaje. Tras unos minutos doblé el pergamino nuevamente, lo guardé en mi mochila y sonreí contento.

Animado por las nuevas noticias tuve que contenerme para no cambiar los colores de mi pelo y de mis ojos y rápidamente volví a comenzar a comer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero tras unos segundos de silencio Theo me habló.

-Harry te puedo preguntar de quién era esa carta.- Preguntó Theo otra vez cauteloso, tuve que esconder su sonrisa, me gustaba que aquel niño estuviese precavido en mi presencia, incluso me gustaba que me temiese más de lo que me respetaba, era una sensación conocida y agradable.

-Puedes de hecho.- Afirmé intentando impacientar con evasivas a mi provisional aliado, sabía que no me rogaría ni haría un escándalo, pero era entretenido.-La carta es de mi, por así decirlo, regente en Gringotts, es un duende que maneja mis cuentas.- Explicó con tono indiferente disfrutando al causar que Theo formase una perfecta O con su boca debido a la sorpresa.

-Harry no sé si lo sabrás, pero no es nada común que un duende sea un "regente".- Susurró Theo todavía impresionado.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no es tema que vaya a hablarlo aquí donde cualquiera podría oírme.- Contesté todavía indiferente comiendo lentamente intentando no prestar atención a mi entorno, aunque mis instintos me guiaban a vigilar a todos los presentes.

Theo se mantuvo en silencio comprendiendo la situación y cuando ambos acabamos de comer nos dirigimos a la clase de pociones. Durante el camino todavía notaba la insistente mirada de Theo sobre mí, pero no estaba dispuesto a revelar nada en medio de los pasillos, cualquier cuadro podía transmitir lo que escuchase al director y eso era lo que me faltaba.

Entramos en la clase y se sentaron en sus sitios, al rato entró el profesor Snape con su típica aparición dramática. Realmente me caía muy bien ese profesor, era el único que no me halagaba por cualquier pequeña tontería y que además era muy exigente conmigo y con el resto de los alumnos, el profesor perfecto según mi opinión.

-Antes de que ponga las instrucciones haré un cambio en la distribución.- Anunció el profesor Snape cuando se colocó delante de su escritorio. En verdad que el profesor quisiera reorganizar la distribución era atípico, nunca había hecho algo así y me preguntaba por qué tendría ese repentino interés.-Bien Nott ponte con Zabini y Malfoy ponte con Potter.- Dijo el profesor Snape dándose la vuelta y con un movimiento de varita hizo que apareciesen las instrucciones en la pizarra.

Me di cuenta de que Theo miraba al profesor como si fuera a ahorcarle, pero recogió sus cosas obedientemente y se colocó donde anteriormente estaba Malfoy, quien se sentó a mi lado mirándole con especulación y un tanto de desprecio.

Contuve una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, sin darse cuenta el profesor Snape había facilitado todos mis planes, ahora podría llamar la atención del rubio y este sin remedio caería en mis redes, de veras todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

-No entiendo por qué mi padrino me mandaría sentarme contigo Potter.- Masculló Draco con arrogancia y cierta molestia. Comprendió en ese instante que el profesor solo intentaba ayudar a su ahijado colocándome como su compañero, sin duda el plan sería mucho más simple de lo esperado viendo que Draco tendría que ser mi compañero de pociones por un tiempo indeterminado.-No eres más que un sucio mestizo, inteligente pero mestizo, no te creas superior cuando no lo eres.- Dijo Draco mientras empezaba a cortar ingredientes bruscamente.

Tuve que contener mi furia y la de mis familiares. Yo no era un sucio mestizo y si Draco se hubiera atrevido a decírmelo en otra ocasión hubiera destrozado al rubio por atreverse a llamarme de esa forma, pero en esos momentos tenía que conseguir que Malfoy estuviera de mi lado, aunque este fuera infantil iba a ser muy útil en el futuro.

-Antes de insultar a alguien deberías informarte al respecto, yo soy un Sangre Pura.- Afirmé remarcando las dos palabras cortando a la vez los ingredientes con cuidado.-Y antes de que intentes contradecirme tengo pruebas de que lo que te digo es cierto.- Sonreí al ver la cara de incomprensión del heredero Malfoy.-Ya te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho.-Le advertí en mi modo arrogante-yo-soy-superior-a-ti como comúnmente lo llamaban mis familiares.

-Dud…-Malfoy se quedó callado cuando le lancé una fulminante mirada llena de irritación por sus constantes desafíos en mi contra.

-Mira, a decir verdad estoy siendo demasiado paciente contigo, está claro quién es superior a quien. Ya lo has comprobado durante estos meses y sabes de sobra que lo que digo es cierto, así que si yo fuera tú empezaría a comportarme como un buen Slytherin e intentaría formar una alianza.- Le dije con una sonrisa de aparente dulzura, por supuesto era mentira, era una silenciosa promesa de realizar mis más sádicos castigos en él si no me obedecía. Al ver como me contemplaba con entendimiento, me alegró de que Malfoy fuera más rápido de lo que parecía a simple vista porque odiaría tener que ser más explícito.

-Entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.-Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa presuntuosa en su cara.-Pero para asegurarme voy a necesitar esas pruebas que dices tener.- Parecía estar bastante pensativo, como si estuviese planteando si le mentía o no.

Estaba aburrido de tanta parafernalia, por lo que me dediqué a trabajar en mi poción silenciosamente, hasta que minutos más tarde observé la poción de mi compañero y le dije.-Yo que tú empezaría a mezclar los ingredientes, dudo mucho que quieras que la poción se te quede marrón oscuro cuando tiene que ser amarilla.

El rubio bajó su mirada mirando su poción para empezar a removerla lentamente, no dijo nada, pero tampoco era necesario porque ambos sabíamos que acababa de salvarle el pellejo y también que no había sido un favor gratuito, yo nunca hacía nada que no me conviniese.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente después de ese pequeño… "amigable intercambio de impresiones" y aliviado pude comprobar que Draco no era tan cabeza hueca como aparentaba ser. El único problema que en su personalidad era, básicamente, ser un niño muy consentido, pero no era algo que no pudiese solucionar con algo de tiempo y dedicación.

Antes de lo que creía posible Theo se encontraba a mi lado fulminando a Draco sutilmente, encontraba esa acción tan divertida como irritante, mis "amistades" no deberían ser tan infantiles, para eso tenía a Nekus, con él tenía más que suficiente.

-¿Me vas a mostrar las pruebas o no?- Aunque lo preguntase su voz estaba impregnada de exigencia y desdén, seguía mirándome como si fuera una mancha en su zapato. El chico estaba sobrepasando mis límites y mientras tanto mis familiares insultaban al rubio en sus mentes y me pedían permiso para atacarle. Por muy tentado que me encontrase tuve que negarme, necesitaba convertirle en uno de mis aliados, ya más adelante si llegaba a ser necesario le disciplinaría.-No me hace demasiada gracia estar perdiendo mi valioso tiempo.-Siguió hablando con aquel altivo tono con el que intentaba denigrarme.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?- Preguntó Theo ultrajado, ya que en una de nuestras extensas conversaciones le había comentado el tema de mis raíces, aunque no fui demasiado explícito.

-Tranquilo Theo.- Intervine intentando controlarlo,me había gradado que me defendiese, pero tenía que acabar todo cuanto antes, no tenía tiempo para ofenderme por tonterías.-Vamos a hablar en un lugar más privado, no me apetece que se entere todo el mundo, al menos no de momento.- Dije recogiendo mis ingredientes mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

Me puse a andar con mis familiares al lado y los otros dos chicos detrás. Pensé que el lugar más seguro para la delicada conversación que mantendríamos sería la sala común de Slytherin, así que me dirigí hacia allí, murmuré la contraseña y me senté en un sofá cercano a la chimenea, mis familiares se pusieron a mi alrededor, Theo se sentó a mi derecha y Draco en frente con el ceño fruncido.

Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados sigilosamente me aseguré de que nadie nos escucharía y saqué los dos pergaminos que llevaba siempre conmigo en mi mochila, el de mi herencia y el de mi árbol genealógico.

Les tendí los pergaminos a los dos chicos para que lo leyeran mientras que yo acariciaba perezosamente a mis preciados familiares, que ya se encontraban más relajados, todos sabíamos ahora que yo era el que mandaba, como siempre debió ser.

-P-Potter sabes lo que esto significa ¿verdad?- Preguntó Malfoy tras leer los pergaminos con incredulidad, yo le miré con los ojos entrecerrados por la satisfacción al ver la admiración relucir en aquellos ojos grises, al girarme vi que Theo me contemplaba con los mismos sentimientos en su mirada.

-Por supuesto, lo realmente importante es si tú sabes lo que esto significa.- Repuse con palpable sadismo en mi voz, les estaba ofreciendo una peligrosa invitación a mundos oscuros a la que Draco cedió completamente, aunque no era como si realmente tuviera otra opción, nunca la había tenido realmente desde que puse mis ojos en él estaba destinado a rendirse ante mí.

-Lo sé.- Draco agachó su cabeza como muestra de respeto.-A partir de ahora soy tu más fiel sirviente.- Juró Draco solemnemente, sin duda me sentí complacido, era más satisfactorio de lo que podría expresar con palabras ver cómo alguien tan engreído como Malfoy se postraba a mis pies, sometiéndose a mi voluntad libremente, dejando que controlase los hilos de su vida como si fuera una marioneta…. Aquella era una sensación demasiado entretenida y adictiva.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido, pero llámame Harry.- Expresé sonriente al tiempo que cogía mis pergaminos y volvía a guardarlos.

-Harry yo también me pongo a tu disposición.- Afirmó exaltado Theo unos segundos más tarde.

-Ya lo sabía Theo.- Dije levantándome observando a Akira reacomodándose sobre mi hombro y a Shadow y Nekus empezando a moverse.- De momento no quiero que se sepa nada de esto, quiero discreción.- Les informé yéndome dejando a los dos silenciosos chicos en la sala común.-Ya seguiremos hablando de esto en otro momento, ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Me marché caminando hacia mi habitación y me senté en frente del escritorio que tenía en el dormitorio. Tomé un pequeño trozo de pergamino y me preparé para escribir una breve carta para Priscob, mis familiares se interesaron al ver mis intenciones y empezaron a preguntar.

*_Maestro nunca __nos __has dicho de qu__é__ trataba la carta._* Dijo Akira intentando descubrir qué podía ser tan importante para que no les dijese nada ni siquiera a ellos.

*_Es cierto señor, ¿Es muy importante lo que pone?_* Preguntó Nekus restregándose contra mi pierna cariñosamente para intentar persuadirme.

Shadow se subió por mi pierna hasta que se quedó en mi hombro izquierdo._**\- ¿Maesstro cuándo noss vass a contar lo que esstá ssucediendo?- **_Cuestionó Shadow impaciente suspiré comprendiendo que no venía bien que les alterase tanto por unas buenas noticias.

-No os preocupéis, es sobre las reparaciones en mis diversas propiedades.- Les aclaré retomando mi contestación.-Parece que todas las casas están bien protegidas y cuidadas menos la casa del Valle de Godric y la mansión de Hogsmeade.- Seguí redactando mi carta mientras les hablaba.-La casa del Valle de Godric no estará lista hasta más o menos septiembre del año que viene, sin embargo la casa de Hogsmeade estará lista en un mes y Priscob me informaba que han conseguido recuperar todos los objetos y libros mágicos destruidos y que conseguirán restaurarlos todos sobre la mitad de agosto, estas son noticias muy buenas, no me esperaba que hubiera tan pocos desperfectos después de estar tanto tiempo abandonadas.- Expliqué sonriendo y terminando de escribir.-Así que como agradecimiento le estaba escribiendo una carta. En privado acordaré algo más con él, está siendo más eficiente de lo que me esperaba cuando hice el acuerdo con él.

-¡_**Esso ess genial maesstro!**_\- Exclamó Shadow feliz por las inesperadas noticias.

*_Maestro ¿entonces no iremos otra vez a ese mugroso orfanato muggle?_* Preguntó Nekus con ilusión en su voz, puse una mueca de repulsión y apatía en mi rostro ante su pregunta, me fue imposible controlarme a tiempo.

*_Eres estúpido Nekus ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?_*Akira le recriminó cabreada, pero ellos no tenían la culpa, no tenían que pelear por esa nimiedad.

Y así empezó una nueva discusión entre mis familiares, pude orden enseguida porque no me apetecía escuchar nuevamente la misma pelea de siempre ni tanto griterío, prefería estar calmado y que todo estuviese en armonía.

-Está bien, no importa.- Intervine hablando con un tono conciliador.-Tengo un plan para eso. Iremos el primer día y después hablaré con alguien para que podamos a ir a una de mis casas, no será difícil, nadie me quiere por allí y ciertamente yo no quiero volver a pisar ese asqueroso orfanato muggle.- Dije contento por poder librarme de los muggles.

Tras ese comentario todos guardaron silencio y, más relajado, me preparé mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación. Como me había prometido el día anterior practicaría todos los días por la tarde o por la noche hasta que realizar la transformación animaga ya no me costara ni me doliera tanto.

El cambio esa vez fue un poco más rápido y menos doloroso, pero todavía tenía que practicar mucho, lo sabía, porque me hubiera transformado dos veces no significaba que ya fuera un experto en la materia, todavía había mucho con lo que podría experimentar.

Pasé gran parte de la tarde en mi forma animaga jugando con mis familiares, era muy divertido estar en esa forma, sobre todo porque mis instintos me controlaban y a veces quería rasgar ropas o cazar ratones, aunque eso nunca lo reconocería ante nadie aunque me torturasen.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación me di cuenta de que había estado mucho más tiempo de lo que había pensado transformado en mi forma animaga, así que con rapidez me transformó en humano de nuevo y abrí la puerta encontrándome cara a cara con Theo, le sonreí amablemente (dejando al chico estupefacto por lo que pude ver) y me fui después de cerrar la puerta cuando la cruzó Nekus.

Ya tendría más tiempo para seguir con la animagia, en ese momento estaba verdaderamente hambriento, por lo que anduve al lado de Theo, nos sentaron en nuestro sitio de siempre y de la nada apareció Draco, quien se sentó justo en frente, me sonrió con complicidad y empezó a hablar con un ofuscado y silencioso Theo.

Tras la cena ambos Slytherin me acompañaron y siguieron hablando hasta que cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar. Estaba bastante animado, en un solo día había adelantado meses de mis planes. Mis objetivos cada vez estaban más cerca y cada vez eran más fáciles de conseguir, aunque si no había ningún obstáculo todo resultaría demasiado aburrido, lo cierto era que agradecía que mis primeros planes estuvieran yendo tan bien.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Theodore Nott**

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido un niño bastante introvertido, solitario y, según las palabras de mi abuelo, inteligente. No era como el resto de niños de mi edad que disfrutaban con las insulsas charlas sobre quidditch o las modas.

Por ese y por otros motivos cuando llegué a Hogwarts y fue seleccionado en Slytherin me quedé apartado del resto del mundo. El otro principal motivo era que mi padre fue apresado en Azkaban por ser un reconocido mortífago, debido a este hecho los otros Slytherin no se juntaban conmigo para que no les tacharan de ser futuros mortífagos como lo hacían en mi caso y el resto de las casas me trataban como si fuera un seguidor del señor oscuro.

Estaba resignado a permanecer toda mi estancia en Hogwarts solo, pero esas ideas dejaron de tener sentido en cuanto vi a Harry Potter, fue como si algo dentro de mí hubiese cambiado. Tal vez el primer impacto y lo que me hizo verle con otros ojos fue su sorprendente selección a Slytherin.

Evidentemente nadie se esperaba que el gran salvador del mundo mágico fuera una serpiente más, todos nos esperábamos a un león impulsivo y justiciero. Eso fue lo que hizo que sintiese una creciente curiosidad en Harry, él se quedó tan aparatado como yo o incluso peor, ya que a él directamente le llamaban el futuro señor oscuro, traidor y demás, aunque no parecía afectarle ninguno de los comentarios en lo más mínimo.

A partir de ese momento no pude evitar observar con interés a Harry. Era la persona más intrigante que había conocido y tenía un halo a su alrededor que hacía inevitable que te acercases a él, era una especie de oscura y dulce atracción.

Nunca se había interesado tanto en su corta vida por ninguna persona, solo estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de mi abuelo y alguna que otra visita a otras familias mágicas, por eso en cuanto se me presentó la oportunidad aproveché para poder entablar una conversación con Harry, cosa muy difícil de conseguir porque sus familiares no se separaban de él nunca.

Seguí pensando en todo lo que había vivido durante esas semanas con Harry mientras que observaba las paredes de mi habitación.

Otra gran sorpresa fue cuando descubrí que Harry era un hablante de Pársel mientras que era estrangulado por Shadow (la serpiente de Harry). Era un don muy reducido y todo el mundo pensaba que Lord Voldemort fue el último mago que poseía esa habilidad, ese fue otro motivo que hizo que me gustara más Harry.

No sabría decir cuándo había sucedido, pero estaba absoluta y profundamente enamorado de Harry Potter y el otro mago no parecía darse cuenta de mis sentimientos, desde el principio me di cuenta de que él se desvivía por aprender más cosas y superarse a sí mismo, aunque fuera un genio trabajaba más que nadie, esa era otra razón por la que le admiraba y quería estar a su altura.

Si Harry sabía algo de mis sentimientos actuaba como si no lo supiera ni le importara, solo de pensar en esa posibilidad me irritaba levemente, esa incertidumbre no me hacía ningún bien y era consciente de ello, pero tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle directamente qué significaba yo para él, en cierta manera me conformaba con su presencia, de momento para mí era más que suficiente.

Pero no todo con Harry era de color rosa, muchas veces Harry se sumergía en sus libros o se abstraía tanto que se olvidaba de su presencia, o de que tenía que comer o incluso dormir, hecho que preocupaba mucho a Theo, que no quería que el otro mago se enfermara por tales despistes.

Aunque eso no era lo que peor me tenía, lo peor sucedió ese mismo día cuando de repente pasaron cosas fuera de lo normal: la carta del duende de Gringotts y el profesor Snape juntando a Harry y a Draco fue lo que más me afectó porque vi un brillo en los ojos de Harry que no supe identificar pero que no me dio buena espina "¿Acaso pensaba sustituirme con el heredero Malfoy?" Me preguntaba a mí mismo con irritación.

Era cierto que Draco Malfoy tenía más influencia y contactos que yo, pero no podía aceptar el hecho de que Harry se olvidase completamente de mí después de haber compartido tanto tiempo juntos. Por eso estuve toda la clase vigilándolos de cerca y en cuanto acabó la clase me acerqué para escuchar de qué hablaban.

Lo que más me enfureció fue que Draco despreciara a Harry y le insultase y este no hiciera nada para detenerle. Aunque yo no sabía mucho sobre la vida de Harry, sí que sabía por ejemplo que vivía en un repelente orfanato muggle en el que fue abandonado con un año de edad y que en realidad Harry era un sangrepura, hecho que solo sabía yo según Harry y ese era uno de los privilegios que tenía, por mucho que desconociese algunos detalles yo era la persona que más sabía sobre Harry.

Entonces Harry nos llevó a ambos a la sala común de Slytherin para mostrarnos algo importante. Me encontraba dividido, por una parte estaba contento por descubrir más sobre Harry y por otra parte me irritaba mucho el hecho de que Draco pudiera descubrir lo mismo que yo sin haber hecho nada para merecer esa información, incluso se atrevía a denigrar a Harry y aun así este lo consideraba como alguien especial.

Aunque no dejase de darle vueltas no me atreví a expresar mis pensamientos ni emociones a Harry porque sabía que todo formaría parte de alguno de sus grandes planes, Harry era un prodigio en todos los aspectos y siempre estaba tramando algo grandioso, así que con pesar mantuve mi boca cerrada, no quería impedir que Harry alcanzase sus metas porque yo me sintiese desplazado.

Theo todavía se encontraba sorprendido por lo que les había mostrado Harry, sabía que era un sangrepura, pero no se había imaginado que fuera descendiente y heredero de cuatro casas supuestamente muertas hace unos 50 o más años, Theo sabía que Harry era ahora mismo el mago con más influencia política en el mundo mágico y en ese momento aumentó su determinación en apoyar a Harry y servirle en lo que necesitara.

Tal vez para Harry yo no significaría nada más que un peón en su enorme juego, una pieza reemplazable para sus planes, pero me esforzaría para demostrarle lo contrario y hacer que se fijase en mí del mismo modo en que yo lo hacía, tal vez no pudiese tener algún tipo de relación romántica, pero saber que para él sería alguien especial sería suficiente.

Cerré los ojos con pesadez, sabía que me iba a costar mucho conseguir lo que me proponía, sería casi imposible tal y como estaban las cosas viendo que Harry nunca era totalmente explicito cuando hablábamos, muchas veces escondía secretos.

Aunque le entendía conociendo la desconfianza que tuvo que desarrollar al estar rodeado de gente que no le comprendía lo cierto era que deseaba que Harry tuviera más confianza en mí y me tratase como a un igual, o como mínimo alguien en quien poder confiar. Ya que incluso yo sabía (mejor que nadie), que Harry era superior a mí en todos los sentidos.

Fuera como fuere sabía que tenía que trabajar muy duramente y esforzarme por ser mejor mago, estaba seguro de que no era el único que tenía esas intenciones para con Harry y este era un juego que no me podía permitir perder antes incluso de empezar la partida.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**P****OV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

Llegué al comedor tan temprano como siempre y me senté aburrido como nunca, o como siempre, ya ni yo mismo podría decirlo con claridad. Había momentos que experimentaba una alegría y diversión mayor que cualquier otra, incluso que torturar a personas, pero en otras ocasiones el tedio era tan intenso que quería desaparecer de Hogwarts.

Mis apáticos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vi a mi pequeña serpiente entrar en el comedor andando muy animado, parecía resplandecer más de lo que era normal en él y eso hizo que me preguntase, con cierto toque de celos, qué le habría hecho tan feliz siendo tan temprano en la mañana.

No se trataba de que no quisiera que mi pequeño fuera feliz, pero no le gustaba que esta alegría fuera provocada por otra persona que no fuese yo mismo porque ** .****Mí****o. **Por mucho que les pesara a todos los alumnos que le observaban encandilados y a los profesores que le halagaban diciendo lo contentos que se sentía de que mi niño fuera tan buen alumno.

A lo mejor sonaba irracional que me sintiese molesto de que otras personas quisieran ocupar cierta atención de Harry, pero eso me daba igual, lo que era mío era mío y de nadie más. La palabra compartir no existía en mi diccionario.

De repente Harry se sumergió en sus pensamientos haciendo que nuevamente lamentase que fuera tan pequeño para poder adentrarme en aquel fascinante paraíso que tendría que ser aquella compleja mente.

Era natural verle perderse en sus reflexiones, lo que no era corriente fue que dejase de centrarse en sus pensamientos para observar a alguien, pero eso sucedió cuando vio pasar al pequeño Malfoy y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron.

En ese momento tuve que contenerme de no sacar la varita de Quirrell y lanzarle un Avada Kedavra a aquel estúpido rubio de aire presuntuoso. No supe cómo lo hice, pero conseguí controlarme, tenía recordar que aquel era el heredero de uno de mis seguidores, en el futuro seguramente también me seguiría y podría descargarme con él cuando quisiera.

Toda la paciencia que había acumulado con años de experiencia parecía que se iba resquebrajando, pero ninguno de esos malditos mocosos me daba tregua. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que terminar de calmarme cuando el otro insecto tocaba confiadamente el hombro de mi Harry y le sonreía tontamente?

Parecía que hubiese un complot para destrozar mis límites constantemente. En esos meses había descubierto que no era precisamente una persona muy sosegada cuando se trataba de Harry, si fuera por mí le mantendría encerrado en un lugar en el que solo mis ojos pudiesen contemplarle, pero eso significaría privarle de libertades que le hacían ser tan atrayente como era y tampoco deseaba que se convirtiera en un muñeco de trapo, esos deseos se quedarían como simple fantasías en mi mente.

Los dos niños acabaron de comer y se fueron a la primera clase que tenían, recordé que precisamente me tocaba clase con ellos y me marché en cuanto me fue posible. Cuando llegué los dos estaban sentados en la primera fila sin hablar, entonces lancé un hechizo que hacía posible que solo yo escuchase todo lo que hablaran esos dos, lo lancé por precaución, por si el estúpido chico Nott intentaba hacer algún avance con mi serpiente y tenía que llegar a intervenir, luego dejé que Quirrell empezase con la clase.

Después de unos minutos pude escuchar en mi mente la conversación que mantenían los dos chicos, el control ya lo tenía Quirrell, por lo que yo me centré en la charla que estaba teniendo lugar.

-Harry ¿Qué piensas hacer estas vacaciones?- Preguntó Nott interesado, Harry se notaba sorprendido, imaginé que se habría olvidado de que se aproximaban las vacaciones, había notado que solía olvidar las fechas con facilidad, seguramente porque no prestaba atención, porque en lo demás parecía tener una memoria perfecta.

-Me quedaré en Hogwarts, no pienso volver a ese sucio orfanato muggle.- Respondió Harry haciendo una mueca de asco, Theo puso la misma cara y yo presté más atención, no sabía que Harry viviese en un orfanato muggle, quería saber más, pero el mocoso no preguntó nada más y Harry siguió hablando.-Además así podré aprovechar para seguir leyendo libros de la biblioteca y seguir con mis investigaciones.- Sabía que las investigaciones y el conocimiento eran los fundamentos de su vida, pero realmente quería saber qué le habrían hecho los malditos muggles.

-Me alegro de que tengas cosas que hacer, pero no olvides cuidarte a ti mismo, es una pena que tenga que irme a Italia con mi familia.- Encontré muy oportuna la marcha del chico Nott, así dispondría de más tiempo para hablar con mi Harry.-Espero que tus familiares te recuerden que tienes que comer y dormir.- No me gustaba que aquel enano conociera tantos detalles de mi pequeña serpiente, pero no podía hacer nada para impedir aquella cercanía, al menos por el momento.

-No tienes que preocuparte, todos estarán encima de mí.- Respondió Harry toscamente, me reí interiormente, me gustaba cuando Harry utilizaba ese tono y actuaba tan fríamente con otros.

No volvieron a hablar durante toda la clase, aun así no anulé el hechizo por si descubría algo interesante, pero no hablaron más durante las clases y entonces llegaron al Gran comedor, empezaron a comer, como siempre, hasta que llegó una lechuza que dejó una carta a Harry, este empezó a leerla interesado y cuando terminó de leer tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.

Los celos me atacaron con más fuerza que nunca ¡Es que nadie comprendía que Harry era solamente mío y de nadie más!, pero justo en ese instante una voz empezó a sonar en mi cabeza y agradecí no haber deshecho el hechizo.

-Harry te puedo preguntar de quién era esa carta.- Preguntó Nott cauteloso, Harry parecía estar entretenido, pero contestó haciendo que por una vez agradeciese la presencia del insecto.

-Puedes de hecho.- Habló Harry impacientándome, sabía que lo hacía para poner nervioso al otro chico, pero solo aumentaba mi ansiedad.-La carta es de mi, por así decirlo, regente en Gringotts, es un duende que maneja mis cuentas.- Explicó Harry indiferente. Me quedé en completo shock, los duendes no hacían tratos de ese tipo con los magos, a menos que fueran muy, muy influyentes.

-Harry no sé si lo sabrás, pero no es nada común que un duende sea un "regente".- Comentó Nott todavía notablemente impresionado.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no es tema que vaya a hablarlo aquí donde cualquiera podría oírme.- Respondió Harry aparentando indiferencia, supe que no iba a decir nada más, así que corté el hechizo, ya había invadido suficiente su privacidad, al menos por ese día.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron a su siguiente clase, yo me quedé enterrado en la conciencia de Quirrell, no tenía nada más que hacer por el momento y las clases eran tan aburridas que agradecí que el viejo Dumbledore no me hubiese contratado cuando me presenté pidiendo el puesto, sabía que no tenía paciencia para aguantar año tras año a niños llorones y debiluchos.

La hora de la cena llegó y observé a Harry como de costumbre, pero sucedió algo que me desconcertó y me molestó profundamente, el pequeño inútil Malfoy se sentó en frente de MI Harry y le sonrió con complicidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y lo peor era que Harry no hizo nada por detenerle.

No sabía que había sucedido desde que deshizo el hechizo y por tanto me arrepentí de haberlo anulado. Sabía que Harry solo podía estar completamente satisfecho a mi lado, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera probar otras cosas antes de caer en mis manos, hasta que no afianzásemos esa unión mi Harry podría estar con cualquier otra persona.

No lo podía permitir, era un ser puramente egoísta y posesivo, que cada vez Harry comenzase a juntarse con más personas me volvía loco por muy bien que supiese que necesitaba aquellos contactos para poder forjar una imagen y estabilidad en Slytherin. Tendría descubrir lo sucedido entre esos tres y después me encargaría de solucionar ese otro pequeño inconveniente llamado Draco Malfoy.

La cena pasó rápidamente y me autoimpuse dejar de observar a Harry. No quería atacar a ninguno de los dos niños delante de tantas personas, eso complicaría todos mis esfuerzos y no podía permitírselo, volví a dejar a Quirrell al mando deseando que llegasen las vacaciones pronto, así conseguiría estar mucho más tiempo a solas con mi adorada y complicada pequeña serpiente.

_:::_

_Hola gente!_

_Ya hemos llegado al ecuador, solo faltan 5 capítulos por cambiar y alcanzamos el tan ansiado capítulo 12… Os digo un secreto? Me motivé tanto que ya lo tengo escrito y ha sido muy extenso. Estoy convencida de que lo amaréis como yo lo he hecho, pero todavía me quedan unos caps por retocar, así que se hará de rogar un pelín.(Por cierto si encontráis cosas raras no me matéis, creo que lo he dicho otras veces, pero mis dedos son mierda)_

_Pues gracias a todos por seguir leyendo como siempre, aunque he visto que hay gente que ha abandonado la historia y me ha puesto un tanto triste, pero ellos se lo pierden! Este hermoso caos va a seguir dando vueltas una y otra vez hasta que me aburra._

_A comentar reviews que sino me pongo pesadita:_

_**Nass Rox: **Mujer ya te dije que no tienes que agradecer nada! La inspiración es vital en cualquier historia, yo para hacer esta me inspiré en una imagen de Lord Voldemort y Harry que no recuerdo ya ni donde la vi, pero me pareció tan fascinante que tuve que hacer mi propio fic de estos dos. Ya te dije que cuando lo tengas preparado quiero leerlo!_

_**Mar91:** Gracias! Eso se intenta hacer, lo mejor se nos viene, no sé cuándo, pero se acerca el momento prometido(?)_

_**setsuna-GW:** Claro que sí! Estoy echando la vida para intentar subir continuamente, osea dejo unos días para poder preparar los siguientes capítulos y eso, pero tú sabrás que antes si actualizaba dos o tres veces al año era un milagro, así que siento que lo voy haciendo bien._

_**Ryogana:** Las responsabilidades que conlleva el trabajo. Me alegro de que hicieras un hueco para leer esto. Me haces muy feliz! Últimamente ando un poco pachucha y siento que necesito mimos, por eso como que me pongo así de cursi, lo lamento...Ajam, ajam… Como decía gracias por tus hermosas palabras _

_Como siempre gracias a mis dos lindas betas **Lobita22** y **LyraRiddleBlack** por soportarme (ya que suelo publicar los capítulos sin avisarles antes y les peto a mensajes cuando me da la gana) y eso ha sido todo por hoy! _

_Nos leemos~!_

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._

_pd.:Os habrá saltado una alarma tal vez, pero me equivoqué de archivo e iba a subir otra cosa, ya he dicho antes que mis dedos son mierda y siempre me pasan estas cosas_


	7. Reacciones

**Capítulo 7: Reacciones**

**POV: Harry Potter**

Miré nuevamente el reloj, las manecillas no parecían querer avanzar y estaba tan aburrido que no sabía qué hacer, eso me irritaba y estresaba mucho, por mucho que lo intentase no podía estar quieto en situaciones como esas.

No era que yo fuera una persona muy activa, pero no podía dejar mi mente descansando. Siempre tenía que tener proyectos y planes en mente, así que me desesperaba cuando me daba cuenta de que podía hacer algo interesante en algunas situaciones y estaba sin hacer nada.

Observé a mis familiares, quienes estaban plácidamente dormidos sin darse cuenta de mi inquietud y nerviosismo, hecho que agradecí porque no me gustaba preocuparles innecesariamente.

Hastiado de mirar el techo de la habitación me levanté de la cama y decidí ir a la sala común, allí iba a estar solo y tranquilo, así que salí de mi habitación evitando hacer mucho ruido, dejando la puerta entornada, hacía poco tiempo que mis familiares se habían dormido así que les dejaría descansar, ya que parecían estar agotados y la verdad era que prefería estar un rato sin nadie a mi alrededor.

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi conversación con Draco y Theo, durante todos esos días ninguno de los dos se había separado de mi lado y, aunque me alegraba ver que mis planes marchaban como quería, lo cierto era que no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado todo el tiempo de personas y menos de alguien como Draco Malfoy, quien parecía ser un muñeco de cuerda que no podía parar hasta que se le acaba la energía.

Era todo lo contrario a mí, el rubio siempre estaba hablando sin parar y planificando juegos, travesuras y demás. En mi mente muchas veces lo comparaba con un chico pequeño al que le habían dado demasiados caramelos.

Ya sentado en mi sillón favorito, el más cercano a la chimenea, me acomodé (colocándome en posición fetal sabiendo que no pasaría nadie por allí) y miré casi con fascinación las llamas, era hermoso ver las diferentes tonalidades que mostraba el fuego y la forma en la que las llamas parecían realizar un intricado y misterioso baile que nadie era capaz de entender, ciertamente me resultaba cautivante.

Tenía que reconocer que había resultado un tanto entretenido ver las continuas discusiones entre Draco y Theo, era como ver pelear a Shadow y a Nekus pero en humanos, por eso les dejé ser, aunque cuando se pasaban de la raya les detenía, por fortuna solo tuve que mediar una vez.

Esa misma mañana Theo y Draco se habían ido, como casi todos los estudiantes, a pasar las vacaciones con sus familias. Draco estaba muy animado porque iría a Francia con sus padres y tenía muchas ganas de relajarse de los estudios, Theo por otra parte se veía aún más desanimado que la semana anterior, se despidió torpemente y se marchó.

Realmente no me gustaban las navidades, no le veía el sentido de hacer estúpidos regalos a otra persona solo porque sí, además en el orfanato nunca había celebrado la navidad, así que no la iba a celebrar de repente como si desde siempre amase esa festividad, sería demasiado hipócrita de mi parte.

Lo único bueno que veía en esas fechas era la nieve. Siempre había disfrutado excesivamente con la nieve, me gustaba tumbarme sobre esta y observar cómo caían los copos tiñendo todo de un blanco inmaculado, era una imagen tranquilizadora y de cierta manera nostálgica, igual que la lluvia.

Me espabilé lentamente, ahora no importaba nada de lo que había estado pensando, tenía que centrarme en lo que debía hacer y eso era conseguir más información sobre los metamorfos. Habiendo conseguido completar mi transformación como animago podía dedicarme a profundizar más en otros temas.

Mentalmente realicé una lista de mis prioridades. Primero tendría que seguir leyendo libros de metamorfos, pero tendría que prestar más atención a los que estuvieran centrados en los orígenes para descubrir más sobre las limitaciones de este don, después me centraría en la magia elemental, ya que, aunque tenía libros del tema, todo se hablaba en un nivel básico y ahora que dominaba la base necesitaba avanzar de nivel. No sería productivo quedarme apalancado de esa forma, el conocimiento era poder y el poder era lo que yo quería.

Después de la magia elemental aumentaría mi conocimiento en runas y aritmancia, empezaría a trabajar la magia curativa y luego buscaría libros sobre la creación de hechizos, tal vez intentara hacerlos en Pársel, así tendrían más poder y no tendrían contrahechizo viendo que yo sería el único en hablar esa lengua.

Había más temáticas sobre las que quería informarme, pero no tendría tanto tiempo, esos eran los temas más importantes en ese momento, de hecho dudaba que pudiese tratar toda esa materia, pero no estaba mal que tuviese una organización para ese y los próximos años.

_**-Maesstro ¿por qué noss ha dejado ssoloss?- **_Me sobresalté ligeramente cuando escuché la voz de Shadow, quien venía arrastrándose por el pasillo.

*_Maestro es muy desconsiderado. Estaba muy preocupada por usted cuando no le vi ¿cómo se le ocurre marcharse solo y sin avisar?_* Preguntó Akira poniéndose en el sillón y picoteándome muy cabreada y preocupada, pensé que Akira estaba dramatizando como de costumbre, no había sido para tanto.

*_Señor, no vuelva a hacer eso. Nos hemos preocupado de verdad._*Dijo Nekus con su atípico tono de seriedad que estaba empezando a utilizar cada vez más seguido. Tal vez esta vez sí me había pasado, pensé con algo de remordimiento.

-Lo siento chicos, no era mi intención alarmaros, solo quería que descansarais. Si hubiera salido de la sala os hubiera avisado.- Respondí un poco arrepentido, aunque hubiera querido relajarme solo había sido sumamente egoísta al no pensar en sus sentimientos.

_**-Promete que no lo volveráss a hacer.- **_Demandó Shadow mirándome desde el suelo intransigente, casi parecía como si fuese un sobreprotector hermano mayor o mi padre.

-Está bien, os prometo que no lo haré, relajaros ¿vale?- Dije apaciguadoramente, si eso tranquilizaba a mis familiares cumpliría esa y cualquier otra promesa.

*_Maestro debería picarle más, me ha asustado mucho._* Habló Akira, aunque estaba menos tensa se le notaba el cabreo que sentía todavía.

-No os pongáis así. Vamos a movernos, tengo que ir a la biblioteca ahora que estáis aquí.- Declaré levantándome poniéndome en pie, inmediatamente Akira se posicionó en mi hombro derecho y Shadow y Nekus se colocaron a cada uno de mis costados, no les dije nada porque me di cuenta, tanteando sus mentes, de que todavía seguían intranquilos.

Salimos juntos y nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando llegamos solo se encontraba presente la bibliotecaria en su escritorio, nunca la había visto alejarse de esa silla a menos que algún alumno la llamase expresamente, la señora Prince me saludó sonriente, por lo que le devolví una educada sonrisa , aunque era fingida, no me caía bien que se dijese la regordeta señora, pero era importante que mantuviese la apariencia de dulce y educado niño, por mucho que me molestase la bruja con sus miradas.

Fui al pasillo de transformaciones y leí algunos títulos interesantes hasta que saqué un libro que trataba sobre los orígenes de los metamorfos, esa sería la primera lectura que haría, después seguiría con el resto de temas.

*_Si queréis iros podéis hacerlo, tengo que leer este libro y buscar otros._* Les ofrecí por medio el vínculo sabiendo lo mucho que se desesperaban al estar tantas horas en aquella estancia.

_**-Maesstro ya hemoss tenido esta disscussión, no te vamoss a dejar ssolo y dessprotegido.- **_Anunció Shadow más siseante de lo normal, de veras se había cabreado en esta ocasión. Me había quedado claro que ninguno de mis familiares me dejaría olvidar tan fácilmente que me había alejado de ellos sin advertirles, aunque en el fondo todavía pensaba que estaban exagerando todos.

*_Maestro creí que te había quedado claro que no nos íbamos a separar._*Refunfuñó Akira con su tono de mamá gallina haciendo que suspirase pesadamente, eran demasiado cabezotas para intentar convencerles de que nadie me podría haber atacado.

*_Maestro debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de irse sin avisar._* Dijo Nekus recuperando su tono burlón. Sonreí contento, al menos él ya podía bromear.

_**-De verass no creo que haya ssido tan malo, ssoiss loss reyess y la reina del drama.- **_Bisbiseé observando mi entorno asegurándose que nadie me había visto o escuchado. Desde que descubrí aquella capacidad empezó a gustarme hablar en Pársel y no lo iba a dejar de hacer porque estuviera en el colegio, sólo tenía que ser más precavido de lo que acostumbraba a ser.

_**-¿Maesstro, qué va a hacer desspuéss de leer esste libro? No creo que ssea bueno quedarsse todass las vacacioness leyendo.- **_Shadow ya me habló con normalidad, por fin se le estaba pasando el cabreo.

_**-No ssé, tal vez ssalga en mi forma animaga a passear...No había penssado en nada máss, tengo mucho que leer.-**_ Le respondí leyendo interesado el libro que tenía entre mis manos.

*_Maestro salgamos esta noche, es muy aburrido estar así sin hacer nada._* Se quejó Nekus sobándose contra mi pierna ronroneando.

*_El inmaduro tiene razón por una vez maestro, salgamos todos y divirtámonos._*Se unió Akira a esa prepuesta picoteándome la cabeza suavemente.

-Maldición Akira deja de picotearme la cabeza, al final vas a hacer que me duela de verdad.- Mascullé irritado masajeando la zona, me dolía un poco debido a los picotazos que me había dado en la sala común, aunque ella no fuese dañina su terquedad era su mayor arma.-Creo que estás pasándote, será mejor que pares en este momento, cualquiera podría venir.- Retomé mi lectura hablando bajito para que la bibliotecaria no me regañase y también porque no me gustaba alzar la voz.

_**-Maesstro ¿por qué esstáss tan amargado?-**_ Preguntó Shadow intentando distraerme, conocía demasiado bien a mis familiares como para saber que estaban intentado desconcentrarme para salir a jugar o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera.

-Chicos os estáis pasando de la raya, dejadme leer, ya veremos lo que hacemos después. Esto es importante y si no os calláis os encerraré en el baúl durante todo el día.-Les sermoneé perdiendo la paciencia que me quedaba sintiendo mi pelo cambiar de color, al igual que mis ojos, los cuales seguramente estarían completamente negros.

Como no había nadie podía permitirme dejarme llevar, no tendría que lidiar con las molestas miradas de nadie, o al menos eso pensaba yo, pero me quedé estupefacto y en blanco al ver que ante mí se encontraba mi profesor de DCAO mirándome bastante entretenido con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Profesor Quirrell no esperaba encontrármelo aquí.- Saludé volviendo todo a la normalidad e intentando hablar con naturalidad, aunque sabía que había mi voz había salido un poco sorprendida, pero por alguna razón no me importaba tanto si esto sucedía con mi profesor, él me transmitía cierta confianza.

-Ha sido toda una sorpresa para mí también, no esperaba encontrármelo y menos con constantes cambios de humor.- Dijo el profesor sentándose enfrente de mí sin que mis familiares se inmutaran mientras él seguía sonriendo enormemente.

-No es algo que suela sucederme.- Afirmé impasible, aunque me gustaba hablar a solas con mi profesor no soportaba que se rieran de esa forma de mí, pero no iba a hacer nada en ese momento.-Mis familiares no saben cuándo parar.- Expliqué para así evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta o malentendido.

-Uhm, supongo que no debe ser fácil tener tres familiares.- Aunque parecía un inocente comentario sonaba más a una afirmación, eso y el extraño brillo de posesividad en sus ojos me resultaba difícil de comprender... ¿Por qué me miraba como si le perteneciera?

-No es tan difícil señor.- Negué acariciando a Akira.-Pero hay momentos en los que se ponen demasiado protectores y cabezones como para razonar con ellos.- Terminó de hablar bajando mi mirada al libro, era un libro muy corto, tenía unas 200 páginas y podría terminármelo en menos dos horas, hasta lo que había leído las hipótesis que se ofrecían eran muy interesantes, pero todavía tenía que leer más y comparar con mi experiencia para sacar mis propias conclusiones.

-Veo que todavía sigues con libros de metamorfos.- Observó el profesor Quirrell mirándome con interés, sabía que no era una curiosidad normal, pero de alguna forma yo también sentía una insana fijación por el profesor.-Ya deberías ser un experto en el tema, siempre lees libros de este tópico.

-Sé bastante sí, pero lo cierto es que nunca se sabe lo suficiente, el conocimiento es poder y eso es lo que yo más quiero.- Aseveré sacando a relucir una parte de mi retorcida y ambiciosa personalidad y mostrándosela a ese interesante personaje, algo que no haría con cualquiera.

-Tienes toda la razón Harry el conocimiento es poder. No hay ni bien ni mal, solo poder y si eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para conseguirlo.- Dijo el profesor sonriéndome amigablemente. Me encontraba tan cómodo que instintivamente correspondí a su sonrisa con otra, una verdadera.-Me alegra haber conversado contigo, pero desafortunadamente he de atender otros menesteres.-Dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba ceremoniosamente.-Ya hablamos en otra ocasión.-Se despidió marchándose con rapidez mientras yo me quedaba mirando unos segundos por donde había desaparecido.

Rodando los ojos continué con la lectura, aunque interiormente todavía seguía pensando en mi profesor, y la persona tan contradictoria que estaba resultando ser.

En un principio tenía que admitir que no había notado nada extraordinario en el otro mago, parecía alguien promedio en todos los sentidos, más cuando hablaba con él a solas sentía como si una tentadora magia oscura le rodease, como si ésta procediese del profesor.

También sabía que el profesor no mostraba esa faceta suya a nadie más que a mí, pero ahí surgía mi otra gran cuestión. ¿Por qué el profesor revelaría su tapadera en mi presencia? ¿Estaría intentando probarme? ¿Quién era en realidad el profesor Quirrell?

No era que fuese hablar del tema con otra persona, ese era un misterio que quería descubrir y mantener para mí mismo, no quería que nadie intercediese en el juego mental que teníamos el profesor y yo, pero seguía sin comprender por qué el profesor actuaba como lo hacía. Si yo fuera él nunca permitiría que otra persona descubriese mis secretos, bajo ningún concepto, sin embargo el profesor parecía alentarme continuamente a que lo hiciera.

Sabiendo que no encontraría ninguna respuesta por el momento volví a centrarme en mi lectura, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para descubrir e investigar más, ahora tenía que seguir con sus planes y a ser posible terminar el libro ese día… Si conseguía que mis familiares cooperasen.

_**~TMxHP~**_

Salí de la biblioteca dos horas y cuatro minutos más tarde, hubiera tardado menos, pero mis familiares no habían sido muy participativos que se dijese, cada vez que podían me interrumpían, por suerte consiguió refrenarlos lo suficiente como para poder terminar el libro, pero no tanto como para poder leer más, así que tuve que salir de la biblioteca para que mis familiares no cometiesen ninguna estupidez como atacar a la señora Prince.

Paseé relajadamente por los pasillos del corredor, no tenía prisas por llegar al gran comedor. Como nos encontrábamos muy pocos alumnos presentes el director nos informó que podíamos ir más tarde a las comidas, el horario sería más flexible viendo que no había clase alguna.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor observé sus alrededores completamente maravillado. Todo estaba decorado con motivos navideños y, aunque no fuera precisamente fanático de dicho festejo debía reconocer que creaba un ambiente acogedor, sin embargo comparado con mi orfanato todo resultaba más acogedor, así que no podía ser muy objetivo.

Dejó que Shadow se subiera en el banquillo y se enroscase allí, ya que no había nadie más en la mesa y a Shadow le encantaba subirse a todo lo que viese, Nekus también quería subir, pero él era muy grande y podría destrozar todo con sus garras, así que se sentó donde siempre lo hacía, Akira no tuvo problemas, total, siempre se ponía en mi hombro.

Comí sin la presencia de ningún mago o bruja, algo que no pasaba desde que estaba con Theo y Draco, era un momento muy pacífico y agradable, el cual debía aprovechar ya que pronto se acabaría cuando volvieran todos de las vacaciones.

Algo animado miré hacia la mesa de los profesores, todos estaban hablando con complicidad entre sí haciendo que tuviese la oportunidad perfecta para estudiar a cada uno de ellos con atención sin que se enterasen y sin tener que dar explicaciones de mi escrutinio.

En eso estaba cuando mis ojos cruzaron con los del profesor Quirrell, quien parecía encontrarse muy complacido por algún motivo, desvié al instante mi mirada y seguí examinando a los otros profesores con más precaución, no había esperado que el profesor se diera cuenta de que estaba estudiándolos, después de todo no estaba siendo particularmente obvio, ninguno más se había dado cuenta de mis miradas.

Supuse que Quirrell era todavía más de lo que imaginaba, parecía darse cuenta de detalles de los que ninguna otra persona se daría cuenta. No estaba seguro de que escondía exactamente mi profesor, pero cada vez estaba más determinado a descubrirlo, se estaba volviendo un reto personal y nunca rechazaba un desafío.

Cuando mis familiares insistieron en que querían moverse me levanté de la mesa y me fui, tampoco yo tenía muchas ganas de estar todo el día en el gran comedor, apenas soportaba la presencia de Dumbledore, así que no se quedaría más tiempo del necesario con el director lanzándome miradas rencorosas cuando el viejo creía que no le veía.

Nuevamente me encontraba andando por los pasillos, sin nadie a mi alrededor, a excepción de los cuadros que parecían tenerme muy vigilado. Sabía que eso solo podía ser obra de Dumbledore y por ese motivo le odiaba cada vez más, ¿es que el anciano ese no sabía lo que significaba la palabra privacidad?, últimamente me había dado cuenta de que lo cuadros me observaban constantemente y que estaban inusualmente callados cuando hacía o decía algo, como si quisieran escuchar todo lo que decía.

No soportaba esa situación, pero todavía no podía actuar, tampoco podía hablar en Pársel porque no quería que el viejo se enterase de que era un hablante, eso complicaría parte de mis planes.

Mentalmente les avisé a mis familiares de que iríamos a la habitación, más exactamente a mi baúl, allí podríamos estar seguros de que nadie nos molestaría ni vigilaría y yo podría practicar todo tipo de magia sin que fuera detectada debido a las protecciones, era demasiado perfecto para pasarlo por alto.

Mis familiares cedieron porque ellos también se divertían en el baúl, sabía que ellos pensaban que no era como ir al bosque, pero igualmente se lo pasaban bien peleando entre ellos, así que no me tenía que preocupar de que me interrumpiesen, estarían tan absortos que no serían tan cabezones, otra ventaja que aprovecharía.

Después de andar durante cinco minutos más llegamos al cuadro que permitía el paso a la sala común, dije la contraseña y entré con rapidez. Hogwarts casi se sentía como un hogar, pero Slytherin era como mi lugar seguro, un refugio, allí me sentía en mi ambiente y también protegido del resto del mundo, aunque para muchos la sala común de Slytherin pudiera resultar algo escalofriante o tal vez fría.

Cruzamos la sala común y el pasillo, llegamos a la puerta, yo la abrí sonriente, nos acercaron al baúl, entonces dije la contraseña y me metí primero percibiendo como mis familiares me seguían y finalmente nos encontramos en el primer compartimento.

-Bien chicos yo me quedaré en la sala de duelo, vosotros id a donde queráis.- Les informé empezando a bajar los escalones, no miré hacia atrás porque sabía que sus familiares estaban allí, no era necesario asegurarme.

*_Maestro lo haremos si promete no irse sin avisarnos._* Dijo Akira como si en vez de una promesa se tratase de una represalia, aun sabiendo lo terca que era no podía dejar sorprenderme por lo pesada que llegaba a ser Akira cuando se lo proponía.

-Ya os lo prometí esta mañana Akira, no hace falta que me lo repitas. Cuando me vaya a marchar os lo diré.- Dije mientras andaba, sabía que si no era cortante Akira seguiría en sus trece.

Shadow y Nekus no insistieron porque sabían que me irritaría si ellos también se unían a la conversación en este punto, así que siguieron caminando hablando entre ellos sobre algo de un combate que dejaron en empate, o algo así, en ese instante no les estaba prestando mi completa atención y todos lo sabíamos.

Akira seguía en mi hombro, ya sin hablar, pero todavía con pensamientos severos hacia mí. Si Akira fuese cualquier otra persona o animal tan insolente no tendría reparo alguno en callarla por las malas, pero como eran mis familiares y les apreciaba lo máximo que haría sería estar en silencio sin hablarles como hacía justo entonces.

Llegamos por fin a la sala de entrenamiento, yo me quedé allí y mis familiares bajaron al último compartimento, no sin ciertas quejas por parte de, como no, Akira que seguía reluctante a dejarme solo y que en mi entrenamiento me ocurriese algo, los otros dos consiguieron convencerla y finalmente pude relajarme en mi soledad.

Ya sin la presión que ejercía Akira, me acerqué a la pared donde tenía colocada mi preciada primera varita. Siempre que podía la sostenía y admiraba con devoción, mi varita siempre le recordaba que él era diferente, especial y más poderoso de lo normal, aunque mi segunda varita también estaba bien no se sentía tan fantásticamente bien como con mi otra varita.

Las dos eran compatibles, pero una era más poderosa que otra, de eso no había duda alguna, no sabía si era posible, pero en cuanto tuviera tiempo hablaría con un experto en varitas para ver si podía llegar a fusionarlas de algún modo y así aumentar mi poder más todavía, aunque entonces tendría que comprarme otra varita de repuesto, tenía que ser precavido.

Empecé practicando hechizos de nivel básico y conforme veía que mis progresos eran los adecuados avanzaba con la dificultad de los hechizos, después de tanto tiempo practicando los hechizos de primero y segundo me resultaban demasiado sencillos, pero seguía practicándolos para tener las bases asentadas, al ritmo que iba empezaría muy pronto a entrenar con el material del tercer curso.

Pasé mucho tiempo practicando, al principio solo los hechizos, después recurrí a los muñecos para ver el efecto real de cada hechizo. Cuando me cansé por la enorme cantidad de magia que había usado fui hacia la cocina y cogí comida que tenía hechizos de conservación para que de ser necesario me quedase dentro del baúl por un mes. Comí rápidamente para poder seguir con mi entrenamiento, todavía tenía mucho que hacer y no era que precisamente me sobrara tiempo.

La tarde se me pasó vertiginosamente. No me di cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que caí rendido en el suelo, mi núcleo mágico no estaba desarrollado y si seguía podría dañarlo gravemente, en ese momento decidí ver qué hora era. Eran las 9 de la noche, no me sorprendió demasiado, no era la primera vez que terminaba de entrenar y veía que había estado más de seis horas así casi sin descansar.

Cuando conseguí sostener mi propio peso con mis piernas sin tambalearme bajé al último compartimento y les avisé a mis familiares de la hora que era y de que saldría después de comer. Ellos decidieron acompañarme, aunque al parecer ya habían comido de sus provisiones.

*_Maesstro ¿ahora qué piensa hacer?_* Preguntó Nekus moviendo su cola emocionado y ansioso como siempre. Negué con la cabeza… Nekus era incorregible, pero así era él y no me gustaría cambiarle por mucho que a veces me pusiera de mal humor.

*_Maestro debería relajarse un poco, puede que desfallezca si sigue esforzándose demasiado._*Dijo Akira preocupada como siempre, no había duda alguna de que mis familiares iban a seguir siendo igual de intensos que siempre.

_**-Maesstro no quiero sser entrometido, pero creo que ssería mejor que sse desspejara un poco antess de sseguir trabajando.-**_ Me aconsejó Shadow respetuosamente. Les sonreí entendiendo su punto, pero no creía que pasara nada porque me dejara llevar una vez, conocía mis límites y podría parar antes de que fuera a desmayarme.

-Está bien.- Respondí planificando un pequeño descanso en solitario.-Pero saldré yo solo en mi forma animaga.- Antes de que mis familiares protestaran les interrumpí.-Es eso o nos quedamos todos aquí, vosotros decidís.- Dije sonriendo burlonamente mientras me sentaba en la cama con la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y les observaba discutir.

*_¿Maestro por qué no podemos acompañarle?_* Cuestionó Akira entre interesada y angustiada.

-Porque sería muy sospechoso si alguien me ve con vosotros, descubrirían que soy un animago ilegal ya que nunca os alejáis de mí.- Expliqué pausada y pacientemente.-No es porque no me apetezca salir con vosotros, ya sabéis que estoy muy cómodo con vuestra presencia.

Mis familiares siguieron hablando unos minutos más entre ellos, yo escuchaba sus comentarios pero no intervenía. Realmente me daba igual lo que eligieran porque no tenía motivo para preocuparme, confiaba plenamente en ellos y sabía que si llegaba a encontrarme en peligro mis familiares me encontrarían y "rescatarían", claro, si yo no le había hecho nada antes a ese agresor imaginario.

_**-Maesstro le dejaremoss ir, pero a la mínima sseñal de peligro noss avissa ¿de acuerdo?- **_Dijo Shadow a los pies de mi cama, yo le sonreí y asentí.

-Por supuesto, os prometí que os avisaría si me podía pasar algo.- Les recordé burlonamente por lo paranoicos que se volvían.-No pienso romper mi promesa.

*_Más te vale acordarte de tu promesa, si no seré yo quien te haga daño._* Me amenazó Akira, sin duda si ella fuera mi madre sería un niño sobreprotegido y mimado.

-No hace falta exaltarse, solo es una pequeña salida, no es como si me fueran a raptar.- Bromeé, aunque me arrepentí de inmediato al ver las miradas de los otros tres… Estaban muy sensibles últimamente, no estaba completamente seguro de cuál sería la razón, pero no podían ser tan irracionales, tenía que hacer que dejasen su paranoia de lado.

Abrí la puerta y salí antes de que se arrepintieran de su elección, la verdad era que no me venía mal investigar un poco el castillo porque, aunque de forma instintiva llegaba a donde quería, sabía que no conocía ni una mínima parte del enorme castillo y ¿Quién no me decía que a lo mejor encontraba algo interesante durante mi paseo?

Cerré la puerta de la sala común y me transformé en mi forma animaga. Comencé a andar por los pasillos, los cuadros me miraban pasar sin interés alguno, supuse que con la gran cantidad de gatos presentes en Hogwarts yo solo sería uno más del montón y por eso no llamaba la atención de los cuadros, otra ventaja más de transformarme en gato.

Estuve caminando un buen rato, me gustaba mucho andar como gato, mis sentidos se agudizaban considerablemente, veía y escuchaba con más precisión de lo normal y, aunque al principio había sido un tanto desconcertante, ahora era más natural y mi transformación apenas dolía.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando escuché pasos en el pasillo que me ubicaba, cada vez se escuchaban con más intensidad, así que alguien se me estaba acercando. No había previsto cruzarme con nadie puesto que todavía estaba cerca de las mazmorras, por lo que para disimular y no parecer tan sospechosos continué caminando, ya que no sería muy normal que un gato se quedara completamente inmóvil estudiando a una persona y con lo indiferente que era esa especie podrían pasarme por alto.

Vi unas piernas moverse con agilidad en mi dirección, pude distinguir una túnica verde, así que no podía estar totalmente seguro de quién era, varios profesores y alumnos habían vestido túnicas de ese color.

Seguí caminando y pasé al lado de la persona que había visto, me iba a girar para observarla con mayor profundidad cuando senté que una mano me agarraba del pellejo, bufando y erizándome me dejé llevar por mis instintos y empecé a atacar al desconocido o desconocida con mis garras, aunque era difícil al no tener ningún punto de apoyo, así que mis ataques iban al aire.

Intenté tranquilizarme, no podía perder los nervios, dudaba que fueran a secuestrarme como les había dicho a mis familiares, nadie podría saber que yo era un animago, así que si actuaba como un animal no llamaría la atención y no tendría que alertar a mis familiares de forma innecesaria, yo podría salir de ese problema sin ayuda de nadie, no podía actuar como si fuera un niño asustadizo que dependía completamente de sus familiares, así no era yo.

-Tranquilo pequeño bribón, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño.- Aquella era una voz que me resultaba asombrosamente familiar. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, deteniendo mis ataques en el acto, y vi que los ojos del profesor Quirrell se conectaban con los míos.

El profesor tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara que me intrigó, parecía que el profesor estaba de muy buen humor últimamente y de alguna forma eso me tranquilizaba, aunque realmente no tenía ninguna clase de relación con mi profesor.

-Te bajaré pequeño, pero sígueme, el castillo es muy grande y te puedes perder ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Quirrell bajándome al suelo y acariciándome el lomo, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, ronronear y acercarme más a la mano de mi profesor, esas suaves y tiernas caricias se sentían como estar flotando entre nubes, al menos mi pequeño cuerpo lo apreciaba de esa manera.-¿Ves? No hay nada que temer, ahora sígueme pequeño. No puedo imaginar qué hace un pequeño felino como tú andando por aquí.- Murmuró el profesor con una mirada de interrogación, sabiendo que sería extraño si le mirase como si le comprendiera me puse a jugar con mi cola para disimular, no podía permitir que nadie descubriera uno de mis secretos, quería tener algún as bajo la manga.-Eres demasiado tierno, ven aquí.- Dijo el profesor tendiéndome su palma abierta, atraído por el aroma le olfateé. Olía a jazmín y césped, los cuales eran mis aromas predilectos, y dejé que el profesor me cargase nuevamente y revoloteó un poco para que no sospechase.-Venga pequeño, vamos a mis habitaciones, seguro que estarás cansado siendo tan solo una cría.- Extrañado me di cuenta de que se daba la vuelta, dirigiéndose al lugar del que había venido y que no tartamudeaba, me pregunté por qué estaría actuando así, pero decidí pensarlo más tarde, ahora podía aprovechar para descubrir más sobre el profesor y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Llegamos a la habitación que tenía que ser de mi profesor y me puso a analizar cuidadosamente todo lo que había allí, parecía ser una habitación normal, tal vez incluso, demasiado impersonal, como si realmente no viviera nadie allí, porque no había fotografías, ni cuadros, solo algún objeto por aquí, algún libro por allá, nada que pudiera revelarme nada más sobre tan intrigante mago, lo cual era muy sospechoso...¿quién no tenía ni siquiera una foto de su familia, algún amigo, mascota o casa?, pero para que no se notara que estaba estudiando su habitación decidí arañar un poco la mesa que tenía en frente como haría un gato normal.

Estuve allí un tiempo, más específicamente hasta que el profesor me abrió la puerta y me dijo que tuviera cuidado para que no me perdiera y que regresara con mi dueño. Sinceramente me sentí bastante ofendido, yo no tenía dueño y nunca lo tendría, pero tenía que pensar que ahora era un gato y que era lógico llegar a la conclusión de que tendría un dueño, aunque eso me desagradara la simple idea.

Regresé a la sala común tras caminar durante mucho tiempo y volví a transformarme, ya era muy tarde y estaba bastante agotado, así que con rapidez me fui a mi habitación. En cuanto abrí la puerta mis familiares empezaron a abalanzarse sobre mí y a preguntarme sobre cómo me había ido. Les dije que encontraba bien, que no había sucedido nada, pero que ya hablarían más tarde porque en esos instantes necesitaba reposar y dormir.

Mis familiares me dejaron tumbarme sin quejarse y ellos se acomodaron a mi lado, felices de estar nuevamente en mi compañía. No habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados, desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, yo también me sentía mucho mejor ahora que estaba con ellos, aunque me gustase tener mi espacio no me agradaba estar tanto tiempo lejos de ellos.

De esa forma todos nos dormimos plácidamente, sin que nos importase nada de lo que pasara en el mundo, porque estábamos todos juntos como si fuéramos una pequeña, pero inseparable familia, al menos esa era la sensación que yo experimentaba.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

Esa mañana me encontré a mí mismo caminando hacia la biblioteca, lo cierto era que tenía una reunión de profesores en cuestión de minutos, pero quería ver si podía encontrar a Harry y observarle un poco antes de que empezase la insulsa junta. No soportaba a los profesores, exceptuando a Severus, y muchísimo menos al viejo loco obsesionado con los caramelos de limón.

Hacía un tiempo que no hablaba directamente con Harry y ya sentía ansiedad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía que soportar ver a los dos juguetes de mi niño pegados a él como si fueran a morir por estar lejos, parecían ser la sombra de mi Harry y eso seguía incomodándome, ya podía pensar racionalmente, aunque tampoco suponía mucha diferencia, mi razón, al igual que mi posesividad, también me indicaba que acabase con mi "competencia".

El caso era que imaginaba que mi serpiente estaría en la biblioteca. Si no fuera porque conocía lo astuto y manipulador que llegaba a ser hubiera pensado que Harry era un Ravenclaw, al menos actuaba como uno la mayor parte del tiempo, pero le comprendía porque yo también había pasado gran parte de mi etapa escolar en la biblioteca.

Entré en la biblioteca y me dirigí directamente a la mesa en la que solía hallarse siempre Harry, me lancé el hechizo desilusionador para que Harry no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, al menos no desde el principio.

Y así le encontré, Harry estaba cogiendo otro libro de metamorfos, parecía estar concentrado pensando o tramando algo. Observé curioso a los familiares de Harry, por sus posturas se podía decir que estaban muy molestos, eso lo pude comprobar cuando Shadow habló.

_**-Maesstro ya hemoss tenido esta disscussión, no te vamoss a dejar ssolo y dessprotegido.- **_Dijo Shadow anormalmente mordaz, nunca le había oído hablar así a Harry y según lo que había escuchado mi chico tuvo que haber ido a algún sitio sin sus familiares.

_**-De verass no creo que haya ssido tan malo, ssoiss loss reyess y la reina del drama.- **_Siseó Harry en Pársel observando la biblioteca con precaución, se notaba que no quería que nadie le escuchase, aunque para mí era un gran placer escucharle.

Me quedé un tanto pensativo intentado descubrir qué habría ocurrido, mi pequeño parecía encontrarse bien, por lo que estaba seguro que no había sido nada particularmente peligroso, pero no podía saber mucho más con lo poco que escuchaba, como tantas otras veces lamenté no poder adentrame (todavía) en su mente.

_**-¿Maesstro, qué va a hacer desspuéss de leer esste libro? No creo que ssea bueno quedarsse todass las vacacioness leyendo.- **_Bisbiseó Shadow ya en su típico tono, el comentario de Harry parecía haberle devuelto a la normalidad.

_**-No ssé, tal vez ssalga en mi forma animaga a passear… No había penssado en nada máss, tengo mucho que leer.- **_Respondió Harry leyendo interesado el libro.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, no era consciente de que Harry fuese un animago, no sabía si alguien conocía este hecho, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Esta era una de las razones por las que me encantaba del hechizo desilusionador, podía enterarme de cosas que nadie más sabía y ahora tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a Harry sin que él lo supiera, no sabía qué forma animaga tendría, pero supuse que tendría que ser un animal que no destacase mucho, algún tipo de mascota, sino no se arriesgaría a salir y que alguien le descubriera.

En ese instante Nekus empezó a sobarse y ronronear contra la pierna de Harry y segundos después Akira picoteó su cabeza, parecía estar enfurruscada. Observándoles tanto tiempo como lo hacía pude darme cuenta de que Akira era la familiar de Harry más sensata, aunque parecía ser que demasiado protectora y controladora, en cierta manera ella me recordaba a mí mismo.

-Maldición Akira deja de picotearme la cabeza, al final vas a hacer que me duela de verdad.- La regañó Harry masajeándose la cabeza, parecía un poco adolorido, pensé que Akira le tendría que haber picado más veces antes, un simple picotazo dudaba que le provocase dolor.-Creo que estás pasándote, será mejor que pares en este momento, cualquiera podría venir.- Dijo con sus ojos en el libro y hablando bajito.

Me permití sonreír al escucharle, mi pobre chico no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando, yo siempre le vigilaba y me enteraba de cómo era verdaderamente gracias al propio Harry, aunque dudaba que Harry lo descubriera pronto, por mucho que él fuera un prodigio yo tomaba las precauciones necesarias para que nadie se enterase y también era un genio, siempre tenía un plan por si algo salía mal.

_**-Maesstro ¿por qué esstáss tan amargado?-**_Harry frunció el ceño levemente mientra yo seguía disfrutando, embelesado, de las reacciones de mi pequeña serpiente.

-Chicos os estáis pasando de la raya, dejadme leer, ya veremos lo que hacemos después. Esto es importante y si no os calláis os encerraré en el baúl durante todo el día.- Fue evidente que estaba perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba , se notó mucho más cuando su pelo se volvió naranja oscuro y sus ojos verdes cambiaban a unos completamente negros.

Aproveché ese momento para hacer mi gran entrada, no tendría suficiente tiempo, pero podría mantener una pequeña plática con él. Deshaciendo el hechizo me acerqué mirando muy entretenido a mi pequeño, me daba cierta pena que esa mente tan privilegiada fuera tan ingenua en mi presencia, aunque también me hacía sentir orgulloso porque solo yo provocaba esas reacciones en Harry.

-Profesor Quirrell no esperaba encontrármelo aquí.- Me saludó Harry volviendo todo a la normalidad, aunque el toque de sorpresa estaba ahí presente en su voz, satisfecho por su reacción le contesté.

-Ha sido toda una sorpresa para mí también, no esperaba encontrármelo y menos con constantes cambios de humor.- Me sentó tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarle y sonreí con ganas, Harry no parecía dudar de mis palabras y no se imaginaba los locos momentos de acosador que protagonizaba en su presencia.

-No es algo que suela sucederme.- Aclaró Harry con un tono impasible, aunque con desagrado, solo pude pensar en la rabia que sentiría Harry por parecer débil o sentimentalmente inestable, podía comprenderle porque a mí me sucedía lo mismo.-Mis familiares no saben cuándo parar.-explicó Harry adelantándose a la pregunta que quería formular.

-Uhm, supongo que no debe ser fácil tener tres familiares.- Opiné sin poder evitar mirar con un brillo de posesividad a Harry, quien me devolvía la mirada con confusión, me encantaba saber que ese niño era mi pareja destinada. Sentía un orgullo tan grande que no podría describirlo con palabras.

-No es tan difícil señor.- Dijo él acariciando a Akira distraídamente, desviando levemente la mirada.-Pero hay momentos en los que se ponen demasiado protectores y cabezones como para razonar con ellos.-Observé detenidamente a mi pequeño, parecía estar rememorando algo, de nuevo me pregunté qué habría pasado anteriormente.

-Veo que todavía sigues con libros de metamorfos.- Dije intentando descifrar más sobre mi niño, quería saberlo todo sobre él.-Ya deberías ser un experto en el tema, siempre lees libros de este tópico.- Realmente me preguntaba qué estaría planeando Harry, ya que dudaba que la información cambiara mucho de un libro a otro. Había muy pocos metamorfos y los pocos que escribían del tema solían decir las mismas cosas pero con otras palabras, ya que yo mismo me había informado sobre el tema hacía tiempo.

-Sé bastante sí, pero lo cierto es que nunca se sabe lo suficiente, el conocimiento es poder y eso es lo que yo más quiero.- Me respondió sorprendiéndome agradablemente, sin duda los dos éramos tal para cual, eso era algo que me desconcertaba, nunca había encontrado a alguien tan parecido, pero a la vez tan diferente a él mismo, no era que me quejase, al contrario, me encantaba.

-Tienes toda la razón Harry el conocimiento es poder. No hay ni bien ni mal, solo poder y si eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para conseguirlo.- Dije sonriéndole amigablemente, si Dumbledore me escuchara no tendría duda alguna sobre mi identidad, pero quería correr el riesgo, quería que Harry empezara a saber quién era yo realmente, tal vez era muy pronto, pero estaba seguro de que lo descubriría. Entonces Harry me sonrió de vuelta.-Me alegra haber conversado contigo, pero desafortunadamente he de atender otros menesteres.- Añadí recordando que tenía que asistir a otra de las estúpidas reuniones del profesorado.-Ya hablamos en otra ocasión.- Me despedí caminando rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro que solo conseguía esbozar cuando tenía a Harry en mis pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba vi a los cuadros estudiarme minuciosamente. No le di importancia y seguí metido en mis pensamientos, había descubierto más pequeñas cosas de Harry que solo conseguían aumentar mi interés exponencialmente.

Por otra parte ya estaba empezando a dejarle pistas a Harry para que descubriera mi verdadera entidad, el tiempo se me estaba agotando con demasiado rapidez y tenía que robar la piedra filosofal antes de que se acabara el curso, tenía que reunirme nuevamente con mis seguidores y castigarlos por la deshonra que habían cometido.

Sabía que si los dejaba mucho más tiempo seguir por libre ellos olvidarían que estaban bajo mi mandato y eso no debía suceder. No podía perder su armada cuando ahora más que nunca tenía posibilidades de ganar con Harry de mi parte.

Llegué al despacho del director, todavía no habían llegado los demás profesores, así que no tuve que inventar ninguna excusa. Me senté en mi habitual puesto y dejé que Quirrell hablara, yo no estaba interesado en ninguno de esos niños, exceptuando por supuesto a Harry, así que no presté demasiada atención a los diferentes comentarios de mis "colegas".

La tediosa reunión acabó con el tiempo justo para dirigirme al gran comedor. Caminé hacia allí más animado, ahora sí podría volver a observar a mi serpiente cuanto quisiera, lo cual era mi pasatiempo favorito en ese tedioso lugar.

Me senté en mi silla de costumbre, algunos profesores ya estaban sentados y hablando entre compañeros, para seguir disimulando me uní a alguna conversación, pero siempre pendiente de la puerta principal. No iba a perder de vista a mi pequeño por estar hablando de algo que ni me importaba.

Al rato vi que Harry llegaba al comedor y observaba todo con fascinación, podía comprenderle puesto que yo mismo no había visto nada similar hasta que llegué a Hogwarts, al igual que Harry yo había vivido en un orfanato, allí no habían decoraciones ni fiestas, siempre eran las mismas viejas paredes con los mismos asquerosos muggles, por eso Hogwarts era como un hogar para mí, era el lugar donde pude conseguir a mis primeros seguidores, donde consiguió aumentar mis capacidades y donde ahora había podido encontrar a mi compañero, sin duda Hogwarts era un lugar especial y pensaba conservarlo cuando ganase la guerra.

Harry estaba completamente solo, los demás Slytherin se habían marchado a sus casas, me di cuenta de que Harry parecía estar muy satisfecho por algo, no era algo obvio, pero sus movimientos me lo daban a entender.

Escuché cómo me hablaban y dejé que Quirrell respondiera, no me había dado cuenta de que seguía mirándole y me había despistado demasiado, no podía seguir cometiendo esos errores, pero no podía evitar contemplar a mi pequeño cuando tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pude apartarme un poco de la conversación sobre estúpidos duelos que habían realizado los profesores entre sí, sinceramente pensaba que eran unos inútiles que se jactaban de sus "poderes", pero luego eran tan temerosos que no podían siquiera pronunciar mi nombre, eran tan hipócritas que me repugnaba.

En ese momento vi a Harry estudiar sutil pero profundamente a cada uno de los profesores, como invadiendo sus mentes con solo mirarlos y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Estaba bastante orgulloso de Harry, era muy cuidadoso para ser tan pequeño, Harry desvió su mirada al segundo y siguió examinando a los otros profesores y yo aproveché para distraerlos, no quería que mi pequeño se metiera en problemas innecesariamente, aunque sabía que él era muy capaz de solucionarlos por su propia cuenta.

No fue difícil darme cuenta de que Dumbledore le prestaba demasiada atención a Harry, eso provocó que apretara los dientes molesto. No permitiría que ese loco tocara un solo pelo de mi niño, porque sabía que si Dumbledore se daba cuenta de que Harry y yo éramos pareja intentaría acabar con el niño, el solo pensamiento hacía que mi sangre hirviese.

Harry se fue en ese momento seguido por sus familiares consiguiendo que me relajase levemente, mi Harry estaría menos expuesto lejos del gran comedor y la escrutadora mirada del viejo loco.

Por otra parte, si lo pensaba bien, el maldito Dumbledore no se conformaría con vigilarle en persona, seguramente mandaría a los cuadros a que le vigilasen, igual que lo hacía conmigo. Pero lo que de verdad me preocupaba era que cuando yo me marchase a final de ese curso, porque no podía quedarme para siempre allí, Harry estaría solo bajo la constante vigilancia de Dumbledore, eso no podía permitirlo, tendría que encontrar alguna forma de protegerle.

Me marché hacia el tercer piso, dudaba mucho que Harry estuviera en la biblioteca cuando sus familiares le estaban interrumpiendo a cada momento y como no sabía dónde podía estar no iba a estar buscándolo por todos los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada de los cuadros, estaba seguro de que informarían a Dumbledore si llegaba a actuar tan sospechosamente.

Ya en el tercer piso me percaté del hecho de que no había ningún cuadro vigilando la zona, perecía demasiado simple, incluso un niño de primero podría llegar hasta allí. Entonces pude comprender por qué había hecho todo eso el bastardo de Dumbledore, el viejo cabra loca quería que Harry y yo peleásemos por la piedra. Tsk, era tan asquerosamente manipulador como de costumbre. Por suerte Harry no se encontraba interesado en ello, sino hacía tiempo que hubiera empezado a moverse.

Pensé que lo mejor en ese momento era darse la vuelta y seguir investigando otro día, si permanecía mucho más tiempo allí los cuadros podrían avisarían a Dumbledore, así que me marché asegurándome de que los cuadros me vieran andar con tranquilidad y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, no tenía otra cosa que hacer en ese momento.

Una vez allí me dediqué a leer algunos libros que tenía de magia negra, así haría tiempo hasta la hora de la cena para poder volver a ver a mi pequeña serpiente, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Harry seguramente jamás había recibido un regalo, igual que me sucedió a mí con su edad, por lo que, con una sonrisa, seguí leyendo el libro, pero mientras tanto pensaba en el regalo perfecto para Harry.

Yo quería ser el primero en regalarle algo y determinado decidí que le regalaría este libro que tenía en mis manos, era un tomo de una colección muy valiosa, solo habían tres ejemplares más, ese lo conseguí al robárselo a una bruja enclenque cuando conseguí el cuerpo de Quirrell.

Seguí leyendo hasta que un elfo doméstico me llamó avisándome de que era la hora de cenar. Con un paso relajado caminé hasta llegar al comedor, fui de los primeros en llegar, como siempre dejé que Quirrell hablase sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese y yo esperé y esperé y seguí esperando…Todos habían llegado menos Harry.

Al principio me preocupó bastante su ausencia pensando que algo le había ocurrido mientras que estaba solo, pero luego me tranquilicé a mí mismo cuando reflexionando caí en la cuenta de que era imposible que algo malo le hubiera pasado con sus familiares protegiéndole, ellos habrían acabado con cualquier peligro para Harry. Así que más aliviado me planteé otras situaciones, al final me quedó claro que el propio Harry había decidido saltarse la cena, no conocía el motivo, pero sospechaba que estaría absorto en alguna de sus investigaciones o algo por el estilo.

Internamente sonreí divertido, mi chico sin duda era todo un Ravenclaw, excepto por esa astucia y esa manipulación típica de los Slytherin que utilizaba tan seguidamente, aunque también tenía ciertas tendencias Gryffindor, pensé con desagrado al recordar cómo salvó al chico Nott, sin embargo no eran tan notorias en él.

No sabía cuándo saldría Harry, pero estaba seguro de que me daría cuenta y lo reconocería cuando le viera en su forma animaga, aunque no supiera cuál era, pero estaba claro que tendría esa majestuosidad que Harry ostentaba, así que no tenía dudas de que le encontraría.

La "animada y muy productiva" charla de los profesores seguía y no parecía tener fin, todos los alumnos se habían marchado para ese entonces y yo no deseaba perder más tiempo con algo que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

La verdad era que me estaba quedando sin excusas creíbles, ya que últimamente estaba recurriendo mucho a ellas, y sabía que si empezaba a abusar todos empezarían a sospechar de mí, pero en esa ocasión tuve un golpe de suerte, porque en ese momento apareció Filch, el inservible conserje Squib, diciendo que ya había pasado el toque de queda y que todavía había alumnos fuera de la cama.

Los profesores decidieron separarse y distribuirse por el castillo, me di cuenta de que ninguno había notado que se había hecho tan tarde, eso les pasaba por estar tan absortos en charlas tan banales, me dije a mí mismo burlón.

Yo aproveché esa oportunidad para buscar a mi Harry, caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos, en ningún momento vi a ningún alumno ni a ninguna mascota y ya estaba empezando a impacientarme, tal vez Harry ya había regresado a su habitación y no había podido verle por culpa de esos entrometidos profesores, pensé cada vez más enfurecido.

Anduve por otro pasillo desierto, con pensamientos cada vez más homicidas, como no llegase a ver a mi pequeño todos ellos lo iban a pagar muy caro en el futuro. Seguí caminando por el pasillo bastante harto, sin darme cuenta se había acercado bastante a la zona de los cuartos de Slytherin, si andaba unos minutos más llegaría a las mazmorras.

Y como si fuera por obra y gracia del destino lo vi, era un gatito completamente negro, andaba elegantemente, con una postura tan regia que únicamente podía ser Harry.

Apresuré mis pasos encaminándome hasta el gato, estaba al casi cien por cien seguro de que ese pequeño gato era Harry, todavía no podía comprobarlo, pero lo haría. El gato siguió andando impasible, como si no estuviera acercándome a él, eso no era del todo normal en un gato y cada vez tenía menos dudas de su verdadera identidad.

El gato pasó a mi lado sin inmutarse, así que decidí cogerle antes de que intentase escapar, no estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero quería conseguir alguna prueba o algo que confirmase que ese indiferente gato era mi pequeña serpiente.

Cogí al gato por el pellejo, el gato empezó arañar al aire y removerse molesto, tenía los ojos cerrados y bufaba con los pelos erizados, incluso llegó a enseñarme los colmillos haciendo que le mirase fijamente, era todo un peleón para ser tan pequeño.

-Tranquilo pequeño bribón, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño.- Dije divertido por la ferocidad del gato, sin duda tenía que ser Harry, en ese momento el gato paró de moverse y abrió los ojos abruptamente.

Al mirar sus ojos deseché cualquier clase de duda que hubiera tendido hasta ese momento, los ojos de ese travieso felino eran idénticos al Avada Kedavra, eran tan profundos y misteriosos como los de Harry, era imposible que fuera una casualidad, además si me fijaba podía notar que unos pelos blancos formaban la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, aunque no era muy notoria.

Sentía esa enorme sonrisa de satisfacción a la que estaba empezando a acostumbrarme, después de todo había conseguido encontrar a mi pequeño y descubrir un poco más sobre él, al observarle me di cuenta de que esa forma felina pegaba mucho con su personalidad. Harry podía ser muy tierno por fuera, pero por dentro era un depredador acechando a su presa y lo conseguía gracias a su pinta tan inocente. Sin duda esa forma animaga era fiel a su imagen.

-Te bajaré pequeño, pero sígueme, el castillo es muy grande y te puedes perder ¿de acuerdo?- Le dije bajando a Harry al suelo cuidadosamente, no quería que se hiciera daño con lo delicado que parecía ser. Le acaricié el lomo y Harry cerró sus ojos y ronroneó para, seguidamente después, acercarse más a mi mano, sin duda Harry era muy tierno y a mí me gustaba consentirle en su forma animaga.- ¿Ves? No hay nada que temer ahora sígueme pequeño. No puedo imaginar qué hace un pequeño felino como tú andando por aquí.- Comenté intentando parecer intrigado, aunque yo ya sabía que Harry intentaba despejarse un poco, Harry comenzó a jugar como si fuera un gatito normal, se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos animales, seguro que para disimular, pero era demasiado para mí.-Eres demasiado tierno, ven aquí.- Le arrullé extendiendo mi mano para que Harry confiase en él, el pequeño la olfateó y dejó que le agarrase empezando a removerse para acomodarse, sin duda estaba consiguiendo parecer un gato normal.-Venga pequeño, vamos a mis habitaciones, seguro que estarás cansado siendo tan solo una cría.- Retomé el camino hacia mi habitación, sinceramente haber tenido que esperar tanto tiempo había valido la pena.

Llegamos a la habitación y bajé a Harry para que se moviera libremente por la habitación, Harry parecía examinar todo concienzudamente, como intentando descubrir más sobre mí, haciendo que sonriese altivamente, estaba claro que Harry querría conocer más sobre mí y, cuando fuese el momento, yo dejaría que supiera cuánto quisiera.

Me senté en la cama y vi a Harry pasearse por la habitación intentando disimular, incluso me arañaba algunos, muebles causándome una imperiosa necesidad de reír por lo adorable que era en esa forma, pero tenía que controlarme, no sería normal que me riera cuando estaban destrozando mis pertenencias.

Pasó un tiempo y me di cuenta de que Harry empezaba a tambalearse levemente, era normal que se cansara, seguro que era animago desde hacía poco tiempo y estar tanto tiempo en esa forma era extenuante, así que determiné que lo mejor sería dejarle marchar, había sido agradable estar con mi pequeña serpiente, aunque no hubiera podido hablar con él. Pero mi prioridad era que Harry descansara.

Observé cómo se fue caminando por los pasillos y cuando le perdí de vista cerré la puerta, todavía tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con Harry, así que yo también decidí irme a dormir. Estar tantas horas controlando el cuerpo de Quirrell también era un trabajo muy agotador, no veía el momento para recuperar mi cuerpo.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Me habían criado para ser la representación de un heredero sangre pura, siempre había sido un niño mimado, aunque no me gustase admitirlo en voz alta, acostumbrado a recibir todo lo que se me pasara por la mente con solo chasquear los dedos, sin tener que hacer berrinches ni recibir quejas por parte de mis padres.

A mí me habían educado haciéndome creer que yo siempre sería el mejor y superior a cualquiera de mis compañeros por ser un sangre pura y un Malfoy, una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo cuando llegué a Hogwarts me di cuenta de que las enseñanzas de mis padres no podía aplicarlas. Un "sucio mestizo" era mejor que yo en cualquier materia, siempre iba por delante de todos y nos miraba a todos como si fuéramos meros obstáculos, nada que mereciera su respeto ni su atención.

Me enfureció mucho esa actitud tan prepotente por parte de Harry Potter, aunque en el fondo yo hiciese lo mismo con los que no captaban mi interés, pero también me enfadé conmigo mismo por no ser capaz de superar a ese engreído mestizo.

Por eso tomé a Potter como su rival jurado, no hablaba ni discutía con él, pero siempre intentaba superarle desde las sombras, aunque el azabache ni se daba cuenta de mi presencia y eso me enfurecía más todavía. Yo tenía que ser quien sobresaliera y, aunque odiara admitirlo, había llegado a un punto en el que quería atraer su atención, aunque fuera por las malas.

Le hablé a mis padres en mis cartas de cómo Potter había acabado en Slytherin, provocando el desconcierto y el miedo en las personas, y cómo no parecía esforzarse en nada y siempre acaba siendo el número uno.

Mi padrino, Severus Snape, era el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y también estaba encantado con Harry, se notaba su favoritismo y eso me cabreaba incluso más. Hasta ese momento yo siempre había sido el predilecto de mi padrino y ese mestizo estaba usurpando mi lugar.

Cuando mi padrino me obligó a sentarme con el chico me sentí despechado y más desplazado que nunca, por eso intenté ser tan hiriente como fuera posible, no permitiría que Potter me quitara nada más de lo que era mío por derecho.

Durante todo el tiempo que le estuve insultando y provocando Potter mantuvo la calma y la frialdad como si mis palabras fueran aire, estaban ahí, pero como si no lo estuvieran para él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué no se alteraba ante mis provocaciones? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de llamar su atención cuando le odiaba por ser mejor que yo? No le entendía en lo absoluto y eso era muy frustrante.

Entonces descubrí que en realidad él era un sangre pura incluso más importante que yo ya que era descendiente de cuatro de las casas más nobles y poderosas, supuestamente extintas desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Desde ese momento pude entender a la perfección que realmente yo no era competencia para Harry. No entendía del todo por que mantenía su herencia en secreto, podría utilizar eso para reclamar Hogwarts, podría dominar el mundo mágico con suma facilidad, pero él no lo hacía y ahora yo me había convertido en su fiel seguidor y no cuestionaría ninguna de sus decisiones, aunque siguiera sin comprenderlo.

Esa semana que estuvo con Harry y con Theodore descubrió que Harry era más frío y sádico de lo que parecía, también fue una sorpresa saber que era un hablante de Pársel y, aunque era algo bastante comprensible viendo que Harry era heredero de Slytherin, el primer mago en desarrollar tal habilidad, por lo que era normal que él pudiera hablar Pársel.

Ahora me encontraba con mis padres en Francia, me lo estaba pasando muy bien con ellos, porque, aunque actuasen de forma muy distante con los demás, conmigo siempre habían sido muy atentos en cuanto dejaban las apariencias atrás.

Pero, aunque de verdad me estaba divirtiendo también deseaba regresar a Hogwarts, tras haber estado una semana en completo contacto con la magia negra y atrayente de Harry me había vuelto dependiente de esa sensación, como de poder, porque Harry al final era poder en estado puro.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Hermione Jane Granger**

No me consideraba a mí misma una persona normal, siempre había disfrutado de los estudios, cuando otros se quejaban por deberes y exámenes yo siempre esperaba que pusieran más para poder seguir aprendiendo.

También era muy estricta y apegada a las normas y a las figuras de autoridades, sabía que para que este mundo funcionase unos tenían que ser superiores a otros para poder mantener una estabilidad, las personas que estaban al mando no tenían que ser cuestionadas, o al menos así pensaba yo.

Un día recibí una carta de un colegio llamado Hogwarts, era un colegio para magos y brujas según lo que ponía en aquel pergamino. Decir que me sorprendía sería quedarme corta, siempre había pensando que la magia era solo un cuento de hadas, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente en mi entorno a veces habían sucedido cosas para las cuales no podía dar explicación alguna.

Entusiasmada quise aprender más de ese mundo, quería ser la mejor en ese nuevo mundo, como siempre lo había sido en mi escuela, aunque por culpa de eso nunca había tenido amigos, todos decían que era un ratón de biblioteca, pero sabía que solo me tenían envidia.

Un día llegó un hombre de aspecto muy extraño que dijo ser el director de dicho centro, pude sentir como se me encendieron los ojos entusiasmada al darme cuenta de que ese señor parecía ser muy inteligente y, de inmediato hice caso a todas las palabras del director, reconociéndole como una nueva figura de autoridad a la que respetar.

El director me dijo que tenía que hacerme amiga de Harry Potter para poder controlarle, que yo era la única que podría hacerlo debido a mi inteligencia. En ese momento me sentí muy halagada, nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito en la vida, para todos solo era una prepotente sabiendo, además a cambio de manipular a ese niño me dijo que me conseguiría todos los libros que deseara, una oferta irrechazable y por si fuera poco consiguió que pudiera practicar magia fuera del colegio sin ser localizada.

Estaba decidida a manipular a quien fuera necesario, nunca había hecho algo semejante, pero el director había sido muy considerado y amable conmigo, así que no podía decepcionarle. Preparándome para las clases y para conocer a ese tal Harry Potter llegó el día de ir al tren para acudir a Hogwarts. Estaba eufórica, deseosa por demostrar todos los conocimientos que había adquirido durante el verano.

En el tren todo fue normal, me senté en un compartimento sola y me puse la túnica, quería estar impecable y sobresalir desde el principio- Pasó un tiempo en el que terminé aburriéndome bastante, seguía estando sola como siempre y no tenía ningún material nuevo para leer.

Escuché como un niño sollozaba y decidí ir a ver qué sucedía, cuando le pregunté me dijo que se llamaba Neville y que había perdido a su sapo y no conseguía encontrarlo, decidí ayudarlo para no estar sola y así poder echar un vistazo a todo el tren.

Fui compartimento por compartimento preguntando, nadie parecía haberlo visto, llegué a un compartimento y vi a un chico también vestido con la túnica. Era hermoso y tenía que reconocerlo, tenía un aura de serenidad, poder y elegancia que no había visto en nadie, ni siquiera en el director Dumbledore.

Pero todos mis buenos pensamientos se volatilizaron cuando el chico me dio una clase de modales, nadie nunca había osado reprenderme. Hasta ese momento yo siempre había sido perfecta en los estudios, en el comportamiento, en todo, y me enfurecía ver que había encontrado a alguien mejor, nunca pensé que eso me sucedería a mí.

Aun así intenté seguir hablando con él cuando vi que tenía un libro llamado "Todo sobre animagos". Me pregunté con mucha curiosidad qué serían exactamente los animagos, ese chico parecía tener mucha más información que yo y eso no podía soportarlo, ya que él también parecía de primero. ¿Acaso sería de una familia de magos?

Él de forma muy fría me echó del lugar y enfurecida por verme superada de ese modo me marché bruscamente del lugar. ¿Quién se creía ese chico que era? Aunque me había intentado enseñar modales ni siquiera se había presentado y además me había tratado como si fuera una mosca o un insecto igual de irritante.

El resto del viaje estuve igual de enfurecida, ni siquiera intenté ayudar a Neville a recuperar a su sapo, simplemente me fui a un compartimento libre y empecé a refunfuñar recordando con furia a aquel elegante, pero frío y molesto niño.

Más tarde en la selección cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó a Harry Potter presté mucha atención. Tenía que saber quién era para intentar manipularle, pero me quedé helada al descubrir que era el mismo chico que me había dejado sin palabras en el tren, horrorizada abrí la boca más todavía al ver que había quedado en Slytherin, ¿ahora cómo podría acercarme a él? No sabía cómo hacerlo, menos cuando yo estaba en Gryffindor y él parecía no estar interesado en nadie. ¿Por qué tenía que ser exactamente ese insufrible niño Harry Potter?

Harry Potter me había sorprendido mucho al cambiar de aspecto, no sabía que se pudiese hacer algo así y al buscar en la biblioteca al día siguiente me di cuenta que a esas personas se les llamaban metamorfos y se pensaba que era un don casi extinto, eso hizo que mi rabia aumentase. Por lo que sabía yo no tenía ningún don don especial, pero no quería sentirme en inferior a él, tenía que superarle.

Desde ese momento le vigilaba de cerca y le fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que podía, pero con los animales que tenía protegiéndole no podía hacer nada por acercarme más. Interesada por la falta de regaños por parte de los profesores un día me acerqué al despacho del director y le pregunté que porqué le permitía tener a esos animales con él cuando iba contra las normas de la escuela, el director me explicó que ellos eran familiares de Harry y que no podía separarlos porque si no atacarían a cualquiera.

Al ver las numerosas muestras de su poder y conocimiento en clase y al buscar en libros los requisitos necesarios para poder tener familiares me di cuenta, horrorizada, de que Harry era verdaderamente poderoso, incluso más de lo que yo podría llegar a ser, por mucho que me costase aceptarlo sabía que si yo intentaba algo así podría morir en el intento y eso hizo que me sintiese humillada.

Todo ese tiempo había pensando que Harry Potter era un fanfarrón, pero ahora veía que eso no era así, por lo que no volví a intentar acercarme, necesitaba reevaluar la situación, aunque eso no evitaba que siempre que le viese le lanzase miradas furibundas, y algo rencorosas, porque no era justo que alguien que estudiaba tanto como yo quedase eclipsada por alguien tan indiferente como Harry.

El director me había pedido que permaneciese en Hogwarts durante las navidades para poder vigilarle más de cerca y obedecí sin cuestionarle, aunque no estaba satisfecha con aquellas órdenes, pero nunca cuestionaría a alguien como el director Dumbledore, por mucho que pensase que aquel niño no merecía la pena tenía que mostrar mi superioridad.

_:::_

_Yoshi, yoshi!_

_Seguimos con las actualizaciones locas. No os acostumbréis mucho que luego no seré tan activa, más que nada me conozco y sé que en algún momento volveré a centrarme en otros temas y dejaré los fanfics un poco de lado, pero vamos que es normal, mi vida no es fanfiction (más me gustaría a mí poder escribir y ganarme la vida así)._

_En el capítulo anterior había una parte que ponía _**Mío. **_Pues bien era Harry. Era. Mío, lo tengo bien escrito en mi versión, pero parece que al subirlo pues no quedó bien, lo digo para que lo sepáis, que no es que me guste comerme palabras porque sí._

_Qué más iba a decir yo? Ahhh… Tal vez os parezca tonto, pero me ha molado hacer la perspectiva de Hermione, quiero decir… Tal y como yo la he descrito y todo es el tipo de personas que peor me caen peeeeeeeeeero como que es hermoso ver que puedo meterme en la piel del personaje, incluso yo sentía indignación mientras intentaba hacer que ella lo reflejase en sus pensamientos._

_Pero dejaré mi diatriba personal para mí misma porque esto no le interesa a nadie. Así que a por los reviews!_

_**Mar91:** Evidentemente! Harry es amo y señor de todo lo que es oscuro y lindo... Lo lamento esto formaba parte de una conversación con mi beta **Lobita22**, pero me pareció gracioso decirlo por aquí... Ejem, ejem... Gracias por comentar!_

_**Christine C :** Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia! No sé cuánto debería decir para no hacer spoilers indeseados... Déjemoslo en que Harry llegará a formar ciertos..."lazos" por decirlo de alguna manera. No será tan estricto como Voldemort, pero tampoco será un amigo al que puedan insultarle de broma y él se ría. Será un líder mucho más centrado en ese aspecto: haces algo bien, toma tu recompensa, haces algo mal, toma tu castigo... No andará cruciando a la gente porque sí._

_**daiara lestrange:** No has llegado a ver sus celos en acción, eso es algo que todos deberíamos temer (hablaba por experiencia). Pienso que soy demasiado dura con mis personajes, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, pero todos tenemos amores no correspondidos en nuestras vidas o dramas. Si escribiese haciendo que todo fuese color de rosa solo sería una fantasía y me gusta meter un enfoque realista en mis escritos, aunque hable de brujas, magos y demás la magia no tiene por qué ser una fantasía, eso no lo sabemos con exactitud, por eso me apasiona tanto este tema._

_Pues gracias como siempre a todos y a mis dos betas... Por cierto mi beta **LyraRyddleBlack** ha comenzado a publicar la historia en Wattpad, lo digo por si alguien tiene y ve la historia por ahí, que no es plagio, le he dado yo consentimiento para hacerlo, eso era todo. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Con cariño._

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	8. Primeros regalos

**Capítulo 8: Primeros regalos**

_/25 de diciembre/Habitaciones Slytherin, Hogwarts/ _

**POV: Harry Potter**

Me levanté igual que cualquier otro día y me espabilé lo más rápidamente posible, quería aprovechar bien el tiempo para seguir descubriendo más sobre la magia, aunque también quería investigar más en el castillo, total podría hacer lo que quisiera yo era el dueño de Hogwarts, era el único heredero con vida y podía reclamar la escuela cuando me apeteciera, pero quería reservar esa carta para más tarde, cuando fuese absolutamente necesario, todavía no había terminado mis estudios y era demasiado pronto para reformar todo lo que había que cambiar.

Desperté a mis familiares, pero seguí pensando en la escuela. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts me había dado cuenta de que el temario que se impartía era ridículo, por ejemplo astronomía, materia que en realidad no tenía un sentido práctico, no servía para nada en la vida saber cada constelación y cada nombre de cada estrella del firmamento, para lo único que servía en realidad era poner nombres a los niños y niñas mágicos y si hablábamos de la adivinación era peor todavía, de qué te servía estudiar adivinación si no tenías el don, era ridículamente estúpido.

Por otra parte materias importantes tales como la meditación, duelo o creación de hechizos no se impartían, solo había algunas clases extracurriculares en las que no enseñaban gran cosa y ni siquiera eran evaluables, lo cual era muy contraproducente.

La meditación era básica para el desarrollo mágico y mental de los magos, así era como podíamos descubrir todos nuestros poderes y podíamos aprender a explotarlos y expandirlos al máximo de nuestras posibilidades. En cuanto a duelo y a la creación de hechizos también eran muy importantes para poder defendernos en caso de estar en peligro, ya fuese con hechizos ofensivos, defensivos, curativos o de espionaje.

Además había muy pocas materias para los de primer y segundo año y lo peor de todo era que los profesores, en general, eran unos incompetentes, incluso un fantasma enseñaba Historia de la magia. ¡Por favor! ¡¿Qué clase de profesor era ese?!, no enseñaba nada transcendental como la aparición del primer mago o la historia de los grandes Lores, solo hablaba de batallas de goblins y ni siquiera mencionaba en qué año ocurrían.

Suspiré sumamente frustrado, sin duda tendría que hacer algo al respecto, pero no podía apresurarme. La única solución que encontraba por el momento era seguir informándome en la biblioteca la cual, por suerte, sí era bastante completa, aunque no me parecía correcto que hubiese una sección prohibida, de esa forma solo se limitaba el conocimiento de los estudiantes, porque ¿cómo ibas a protegerte de algo que desconoces y temes? Era simplemente absurdo.

Por todo lo que había estado reflexionando lo único que tenía claro era que lo que intentaban el Ministerio y el director, por no oponerse, era que los magos fueran cada vez más débiles y más fáciles de controlar porque lo único que conocían los estudiantes era lo que ellos permitían que se supiera.

Por una parte tenía que reconocer que era una jugada brillante, pero a la vez muy peligrosa, porque una vez que estos niños crecieran formarían parte del ministerio o de cualquier otro trabajo y no tendrían ni la menor idea de qué hacer, lo que quería decir que todo nuestro actual conocimiento se perdería y quedaría en el olvido con el paso de unas cuantas generaciones.

-_**Maesstro deje de pensar en esso, ssu magia sse esstá alterando demassiado.**_\- La siseante voz de Shadow interrumpió el curso de mis pensamientos y, mirando mi habitación, me di cuenta de que mi baúl y algunos otros objetos estaban en el techo flotando.

-_**Graciass Sshado**__**w**_.- Agradecí calmándome y bajando los objetos que levitaban.-_**Ssiento el desscontrol, pero ssabéis lo mucho que me molessta que intenten manipularme.**_\- Añadí poniéndome en pie acariciando a Akira, quien ya demandaba mi atención.

*_Maestro no tiene por qué preocuparse, usted es demasiado inteligente __como __para ser manipulado._* Me dijo Akira apaciguadoramente y yo le sonreí agradecido, ella era como la madre que nunca había tenido y la quería mucho por cuidarme tanto, aunque a veces me hartase.

*_Maestro salgamos y divirtámonos._*Nekus muy entusiasmado comenzó restregarse contra mí, casi tirándome de espaldas, siempre hacía lo mismo y yo casi nunca podía negarle nada, al igual que con Shadow y Akira.

-Supongo que podemos pasear un rato, todavía quedan muchas vacaciones por delante.- Murmuré dubitativo deseando complacer a mis familiares. Después de todo tendría más tiempo para hacer todo lo que me proponía.

Cogí unos pantalones negros formales, unos zapatos también negros que se mantenían pulcros, una camiseta verde esmeralda y una túnica verde más oscura que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y dejaba parte de la costosa camiseta a la vista. El atuendo lo había preparado el día anterior y era perfecto para demostrar quien era yo.

*_Maestro parece que tiene unos paquetes al pie de la cama._* Me informó Akira apoyada en mi hombro, aunque se notaba la complejidad en su voz mental.

*_No se acerque, puede ser peligroso._* Renegó Nekus bufando en dirección a los paquetes exquisitamente envueltos. Sorprendido me di cuenta de que estaba recibiendo mis primeros regalos desde que tenía memoria al menos.

-No seas tan alarmista Nekus… Esos son regalos.- Expliqué pacientemente levantándome de mi cama y, con ilusión velada, sostuve uno de los paquetes entre mis manos.

Nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de recibir algo de alguien, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, lo que sí sabía era que tenía interés por ver quiénes me habrían hecho tantos regalos y qué serían.

-_**Maesstro ábralo de una vez.**_\- Exigió Shadow mientras que miraba los regalos más entusiasmado que yo.

El primer regalo, el que tenía entre mis manos era rectangular envuelto con un papel verde esmeralda y un lazo plateado, algo sumamente Slytherin. No sentía duda alguna de que ese regalo debía provenir de Draco y al ver una pequeña nota con una esmerada caligrafía que rezaba _"De Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la casa de los Malfoy, para Harry James Potter, heredero y __L__ord de la casa de los Potter." _Sin duda tanta formalidad y esa búsqueda desesperada de aparentar ser serio era típica de la actitud elitista de Draco, aunque me encantaba ser tratado con tal respeto, porque me lo merecía.

Desenvolví con sumo cuidado y delicadeza el regalo para evitar romper tan fino y aparentemente costoso papel, aunque a los Malfoy les diera igual, yo había vivido mucho tiempo en la pobreza y eso me había enseñado a valorar todo aquello que me rodeaba.

Finalmente aparté todo el papel y me encontré con unos guantes negros escamosos. Al instante me di cuenta de que ese no era un tejido cualquiera y al tocarlo comprendí que se trataba de piel de dragón.

La piel de dragón era asombrosamente cara debido a los pocos dragones que habían y lo difícil que era conseguir la piel y tratarla para crear esos guantes. Pero una vez así el tejido era prácticamente indestructible y podía resistir temperaturas extremas, ya fuera el frío o el calor. Me sentí agradecido, aunque no había comprado nada para nadie, no había esperado que nadie me tomase en cuenta.

Tomé el siguiente regalo, después de meter el de Draco cuidadosamente dentro de mi baúl, ya que era un regalo muy valioso y útil para cualquier ocasión, tendría que agradecérselo apropiadamente cuando le viera.

El envoltorio de ese regalo que sostenía era mucho más simple, pero no por ello menos trabajado, solo era algo más informal, el papel era de un azul celeste sin ninguna clase de cintas y también tenía una nota, esta vez de Theo _"Harry, lamento mucho no poder pasar las navidades contigo, realmente pensé que podríamos divertirnos juntos, pero como no estoy en persona al menos me gustaría decirte que espero que disfrutes mucho con este regalo. Con mucho cariño Theo."_ Sonreí entretenido con lo sentimental que podía llegar a ser Theo cuando se expresaba, cualquiera podría llegar a malinterpretar sus palabras.

Al desenvolver el regalo que tenía la clara forma de un libro fruncí el ceño desencantado al ver el título… ¿Acaso Theo quería matarme de aburrimiento y se estaba burlando de mí? Si ese era el caso tendría que enseñarle una muy importante lección.

El "maravilloso" libro tenía por título el "grandioso", que se notase el sarcasmo fluyendo por mis pensamientos, nombre de "Estrellas, Constelaciones y Adivinación", Theo sabía lo mucho que me molestaban esos temas, ya que eso no iba a cambiar por mucho que leyese, así que sin duda esa tenía que ser una clase de broma pesada muy molesta.

*_Maestro ¿Tan malo es el regalo?_* Preguntó Akira mirando el libro como si fuera un peligro andante por enfurecerme tanto, lo cual viniendo de Akira tampoco sería difícil de creer.

*_Si lo desea yo podría romperlo señor._*Nekus ya se preparaba para rasguñar el libro, ya que le encantaba destrozar cosas o atacar a cualquier persona, animal o ser extraño que se me acercase.

-_**Maesstro ¿Podemoss atacar entoncess a essa cría de humano?**_\- Quiso saber Shadow como siempre que surgía la oportunidad, pero necesitaba a Theo, al menos por el momento y no podía arriesgarme a perder mis pocos contactos en Slytherin.

-No, no y nuevamente no.- Negué a todo lo dicho por mis familiares, aunque no fuera un libro de mi agrado pensé que con un simple castigo valdría para que el chico lo entendiese. Por simple curiosidad abrí el libro y me sorprendí más todavía.

*_¿Qué sucede maestro?_* Cuestionó Akira angustiada al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Esto no es un libro de adivinación.- Respondí leyendo interesado el contenido.- Por lo que veo es un libro de principios básicos de la nigromancia.- Dije y al cerrar el libro y ver la portada comprendí que tendría alzado un hechizo glamour, pero yo no me había dado cuenta de la magia por estar pendiente a la indignación que sentía.

-_**Esse ess un regalo muy bueno para venir de la cría.**_\- Dijo Shadow tumbado en el suelo enroscado en sí mismo.

*_¿Entonces no le podemos atacar?_* Preguntó Nekus descontento y cuando negué con la cabeza Nekus se restregó contra mi pierna antes de tumbarse él también en el suelo.

Mucho más tranquilo viendo que Theo me escuchaba cuando a veces me daba por hablar, ya que había mencionado que me gustaría aprender nigromancia en un futuro, guardé también el libro en mi baúl.

El siguiente presente no se hallaba envuelto como los otros, sino que se trataba de una simple caja negra y, temiendo que fuera alguna clase de magia para dañarme aprovechando que ahora podría estar desprevenido, llamé a mi propia magia a la superficie para reconocer si había alguna clase de hechizo, pero solo me encontré con un inocente hechizo que servía para expandir los objetos, solía utilizarse para los baúles, tiendas de acampar, bolsos... Y así podría seguir enumerando por mucho tiempo.

Viendo que no había ningún hechizo que pudiera resultarme perjudicial decidí destapar aquella sencilla caja. Me senté en el suelo para estar más cómodo y saqué lo que al tacto parecía ser una simple libreta. Curioso y con varias teorías en mi mente la abrí y me encontré con unas palabras que parecían desvanecerse solas, pero me impresionó más lo que ponía que el hecho de que se tratase de una libreta mágica... En la libreta habían aparecido las palabras _"De parte de tu mayor admirador. No puedo revelar mi identidad, pero si quieres contactar conmigo solo debes escribir en esta libreta."_

No tenía ni idea de cómo debería sentirme al respecto… ¿Se suponía que ese era mi regalo?¿Hablar con un tarado que se proclamaba mi "mayor admirador"? ¿Por qué se suponía que me admiraba y por qué no podía revelar su identidad?, aunque dudaba mucho que solo fuera algo así, así que metí la mano en la caja nuevamente hasta que mi mano se encontró con otro libro y harto de tener que estar rebuscando me puse en pie, cogí la caja, la volqué sobre la cama y entonces cayeron cinco libros de tapas oscuras sobre ella.

Al segundo pude notar la magia negra que les rodeaba, era tan atrayente y seductora, me sentía como una polilla siendo atraída hacia la luz. Mis familiares sentían lo mismo que yo, pero también permanecían precavidos por si resultaba ser peligroso para mi integridad.

Leí los títulos de los libros y me di cuenta de que todos, como lo había sentido anteriormente, trataban sobre la magia negra. El primer tomo era de las habilidades oscuras, es decir, dones como el pársel y otros similares, el segundo y el tercero trataban de la creación de hechizos oscuros, el cuarto sobre criaturas oscuras y cómo dominarlas y el quinto sobre lugares y fechas perfectos para realizar rituales que reforzasen la magia oscura.

Les eché un vistazo y los guardé de ipso facto en la protección de mi baúl para que nadie los descubriese, esos libros eran pura ambrosía para mí y quien quiera que me hubiese regalado tales ejemplares no se habría atrevido a hacerlo si no supiera que esos temas me interesaban, por lo que esa persona verdaderamente me conocía, sino era imposible que alguien se arriesgase de ese modo a ser entregado a alguna autoridad o si quiera regalase esas maravillas.

Entrecerré los ojos dubitativo mientras observaba la libreta que permanecía inocentemente en mi cama. Mis familiares me dijeron que no podía ser tan malo hablar con ese desconocido, si había recibido algo tan bueno, pero me sentía algo receloso. Era demasiado perfecto, por lo que pensaba que se trataba de una trampa para demostrar de alguna manera que yo era un mago oscuro.

Iba a escribirle a mi admirador anónimo cuando, al mirar al pie de la cama, vi un último paquete en un envoltorio rojo. Suspirando tomé el paquete y ya sin pulcredad alguna despiecé el papel dejándolo en diminutos e irregulares trocitos.

Alcé los brazos viendo como se estiraba una aparente capa de muy mal gusto, pero por poco llamativa que pareciese mi magia tembló excitada al encontrarse con la magia de la capa y sentí un impulso en mi interior para envolverme en ella. Al hacerlo y mirarme me di cuenta de que no podía contemplarme a mí mismo.

Alejé con delicadeza la capa de mi cuerpo y con mi magia seguí acariciando la de la capa buscando conocer sus orígenes de alguna manera. Solo podía decir que esa capa era un trabajo maravilloso, perfecto a decir verdad.

Me preguntaba cómo la habrían fabricado y que fuese capaz de funcionar durante unos veinte años como mínimo, había escuchado hablar de intentos de capas invisibles, pero ninguna de aquellas pruebas era capaz de hacerte totalmente invisible, siempre se notaba la silueta y dejaban de funcionar después de unos diez años.

Por lo que lo que mi capa era una rareza y podría costar una fortuna… De hecho, su valor podría resultar ser incalculable, si llegaba a intentar tasarla se armaría un revuelo en la sociedad mágica. Estaba seguro de que todos la desearían, pero en esos momentos en mi mente solo estaba la necesidad de descubrir cuáles serían los componentes que habrían utilizado para su creación.

No era un experto en el tema, pero por medio de mis largos periodos de meditación y contacto con mi núcleo mágico si me esforzaba y concentraba podía llegar a visualizar e identificar las auras mágicas de todo objeto y ser vivo, sabía que esa era una habilidad que sería indispensable en algún momento, por mucho que me extenuase ahora en el futuro podría salvarme de encontrarme en peligro.

Cuando mi magia chocaba contra la de la capa esta hacía que me estremeciese profundamente, tanto que incluso caí sin control alguno sobre mí mismo. Aquella magia era de una naturaleza negra, demasiado atrayente y peligrosa, de alguna manera me daba la sensación de estar jugando con la mismísima muerte al tocarla y se sentía demasiado grandioso. El peligro, intriga y ansiedad que provocaba en mí eran inmensos.

Sentía una demente curiosidad, podía presentir cómo caería obsesionado si no conseguía controlarme. Mis familiares también sentían esa curiosidad, aunque de alguna forme ellos no se veían tan afectados como yo, pero igualmente se escondían debajo de la capa mientras que hablaban entre sí sorprendiéndose cada vez que desaparecían de la vista.

Sabía que ese material no podía ser parte de ninguna poción ni planta, ninguna tenía ese tipo de propiedades, por lo que decidí hacer un repaso mental de las criaturas que conocía y que pudieran ser invisibles y fueran de naturaleza oscura.

Al instante la lista se redujo hasta que en mi mente solo quedaba un único animal que era capaz de cuadrar en mi hipótesis y ese era el Thestral.

Recordé que cuando el hacedor de varitas me dio mi varita de ébano y tres núcleos me dijo que esas criaturas podían volverse invisibles, por lo tanto si alguien conseguía utilizaba su piel para hacer una capa lo más lógico era pensar que dicha capa mantendría todas sus propiedades.

Lo que yo desconocía era cómo alguien habría sido capaz de haber matado a esas criaturas con lo feroces que eran. El mago o bruja que hubiera conseguido esa hazaña tendría un poder inmenso, mucho más que cualquier otro.

Eso me causaba más dudas. ¿Si había existido alguien con esos poderes cómo era posible que no hubiese destacado dentro de la historia de la magia? ¿Acaso lo había querido esconder del mundo? ¿Si había conseguido llegar tan lejos… No habría sido capaz de evitar la muerte?

Esas interrogantes hacían que quisiera encerrarme en la biblioteca e investigar a fondo a todos los grandes magos de la historia por si había pasado algo por alto, pero sabía que eso desesperaría a mis familiares, quienes no podrían resistir estar todo el día quietos cuando les había prometido salir.

Al moverme un poco escuché un leve crujido, como de un papel siendo aplastado, y bajando la mirada me di cuenta de que estaba aplastando una nota y nuevamente intrigado por saber quién me habría regalado aquella espléndida capa la tomé leyéndola con rapidez. _"Esto pertenecía a tu padre, él me la entregó antes de morir y ahora yo te la devuelvo a ti. Espero que la aproveches bien."_

Examiné la capa y la nota con suma sospecha, ¿cómo que la aprovechase bien?… Intenté ignorar la propia esencia de la capa centrándome en el exterior de esta cuando noté un hechizo de compulsión con el comando de salir a caminar por los pasillos y también un hechizo localizador.

Por supuesto me resultó evidente que el maldito que me hubiera "obsequiado" aquello solo quería utilizarme. Con mi varita de ébano realicé un finite incantatem sobre la capa haciendo que desaparecieran los hechizos sobre ella. No me gustaba utilizar hechizos demasiado "complejos", sabía que mi núcleo mágico estaba más desarrollado que otros, pero aun así tenía que mantener ciertas precauciones.

Sentía que la ira me corroía por dentro, solo Albus-viejo-desquiciado-Dumbledore sería capaz de hacer algo tan rastrero como entregarme algo que por derecho me pertenecía como si fuera un regalo y que encima quisiera utilizar la memoria de mis padres para meterme en alguna de sus locuras, eso no lo pensaba consentir.

Por mucho que no tuviese sentimientos hacia mis padres porque no les conocía no me gustaba ese tipo de manipulación, los muertos tenían que descansar en paz, no servir como carnada para atraer la atención de los vivos y ¿qué podía decir de que quisiera a arrastrarme en alguno de sus planes?… Solo por pensarlo sentía animadversión hacia el director.

Mis familiares me avisaron de que mis ojos y mi pelo se habían vuelto completamente rojos, por lo que, cerrando los ojos, respiré hondo pensando en cosas más agradables, como torturas a muggles, hasta que conseguí apaciguar mi interior y retomar la serenidad precedente.

Con renovada paciencia examiné la situación cuidadosamente. Podría recurrir a la capa desde ese mismo momento, también podría esperar o podría simplemente no utilizarla. Opté al final por utilizar la capa solo cuando fuera necesario y no investigar demasiado el castillo en sí para no complacer al viejo, pero sí poder saciar levemente mi curiosidad.

Finalmente recordé la libreta y libros que había recibido, así que me senté frente a mi escritorio, cogí una pluma y decidí recabar información sobre aquel maravilloso presente y, sobre todo, sobre la persona que me lo había regalado, tenía que conocer algo más de ese admirador a como diera lugar para determinar si podía volverse un importante aliado a mi causa o si tendría que deshacerme de él y esa libreta era la única opción de la que disponía para investigar.

-_¿Quién eres?_\- Pregunté sin sentir la necesidad de comenzar aquella conversación, que sería más parecida a un interrogatorio, con parafernalias innecesarias. Quería información y eso era lo que conseguiría.

-_¿De verdad esperas que te lo diga yo así sin más?_\- Aparecieron esas palabras casi de inmediato y entrecerré los ojos molesto. Primero porque sabía que no sería tan fácil, pero sentía que se estaba burlando de mí y segundo porque parecía como si aquella persona me hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo, como si supiera de sobra que lo utilizaría.-_Precisamente he utilizado este método de comunicación para que lo descubras tú mismo._\- Bufé irritado, ¿así que realmente quería jugar conmigo, eh?, pues esperaba que fuese a decepcionarse, porque yo no me quedaría atrás, si quería retarme haría que se arrepintiese.

-_Si quieres burlarte de alguien te has equivocado de persona._-Escribí amenazante, a lo mejor de esa manera conseguí sonsacarle algo sobre sí mismo.-_¿Pero, de todos modos, por qué me has regalado los libros?_\- Insté sin poder imaginar de dónde habría conseguido tan extraños y únicos tomos el desconocido y por qué me los había dado pudiendo quedárselos.

-_Creo que para llegar a la verdad hay que saber todos sus componentes y así poder crear tu propia opinión._-Me sorprendió con la madurez de sus palabras, no parecía ser un chico de once años, tal vez fuera un alumno mayor, pero ¿por qué me lo había regalado precisamente a mí? ¿Tal vez sería porque era supuestamente era mi "mayor admirador"?

No estaba seguro de cuál sería el verdadero motivo tras acciones y, aunque me intrigaba, debía reconocer que me sentía muy agradecido y por eso cuando conociera a esa persona, que estaba seguro de que se trataba de un chico por la forma de expresarse, tal vez sería benevolente a pesar de que me espiase.

-_Ha sido algo realmente… cortés de tu parte._\- Agradecí decidiendo que ya era hora de salir al notar la exasperación proveniente de mis familiares.-_Sin embargo esta conversación debe posponerse, tengo otros menesteres que atender._\- Me despedí cerrando la libreta sin esperar la contestación, guardé el cuaderno en mi baúl y salí de la habitación con mis familiares.

Caminando distraídamente por los pasillos del milenario castillo pude percibir gracias a mis desarrollados sentidos felinos que me seguían descaradamente y mis familiares se encontraban en alerta constante rogándome permiso para atacar, pero eso supondría meterme en más problemas por algo que no resultaría completamente satisfactorio.

Al girar en una esquina empecé a escuchar demasiados gritos, lo cual me resultaba muy molesto, pero no podía pasar por otro lugar para no escuchar a la gente discutir, así que con resignación mantuve mi paso constante y entonces empecé a escuchar con claridad lo que decían esas dos personas, que por la voz me había dado cuenta de que se trataba de Weasley y de Granger… Menudo par, un idiota y una creída, casi podía verles como un dúo de comediantes.

-Escúchame, lo mejor para atraerle es disculparnos para que crea que solo intentábamos ser sus amigos y así podríamos manipularle.- Decía Granger frenéticamente en un tono algo elevado, de inmediato supe que hablaban de mí.

No era por sonar presuntuoso, pero había notado que con el resto de alumnos no se comportaban como lo hacían conmigo, solo a mí me pedirían disculpas para intentar ganar mi confianza.

Rodé los ojos con apatía… ¿De verdad se pensaban que con esas_ tácticas tan discretas_ iban a tenerme en bandeja? Hacía mucho que había comprobado lo limitadas que eran sus mentes y percepciones, pero nunca había imaginado que fueran tan ingenuos como para pensar que por una simple disculpa yo caería a sus pies como si fuera una marioneta.

-Yo no tengo por qué obedecerte. Solo eres un ratón de biblioteca antisocial.- respondió Weasley enrojecido.

Me acerqué sin que ellos me percibieran siquiera, aunque mis familiares querían atacarles o darles un pequeño susto, pero yo ya tenía algo planeado y no sería tan arriesgado como que miss familiares se descontrolasen y mataran a esas dos molestias… Pero de momento esa opción, por muy atractiva que sonase, estaba completamente descartada.

-Seguro que siendo tan "discretos" vais a conseguirlo.- Me hice notar caminando hacia los dos chicos que discutían acaloradamente para sorprenderles y poder ver sus reacciones.

Hermione y Ronald se giraron estupefactos al verme caminando con una sonrisa suficiente hasta donde se encontraban y me miraron con los ojos exageradamente agrandados, era evidente que no sabían qué hacer al haber sido pillados de lleno.

-Si intentáis manipularme tendríais que tener un poco más de sentido común y no ir gritándolo por los pasillos.- Murmuré condescendientemente ladeando mi cabeza como si realmente lo lamentase por ellos.- Y por supuesto deberíais poneros de acuerdo en algo… De todos modos esperemos que para la próxima tengáis más suerte, o más cabeza.- Pasé al lado de los dos con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa mientras que escuchaba las burlas de mis familiares en mi mente.

Después de todo poder burlarme de otros seguía siendo tan gratificante como siempre, aunque en ocasiones me aburriese y lo viese como una pérdida de tiempo, cuando estaba de buen humor resultaba ser un buen pasatiempo.

-Oye tú. No te atrevas a irte así.- Gritó Ronald intentando acercarse a mí. Rodé los ojos repentinamente exasperado por su innegable idiotez, ya me había entretenido lo suficiente, permanecer más tiempo allí no me aportaría nada, así que me marché volviendo a escuchar los gritos de los chicos.

Dumbledore tenía que estar muy desesperado para mandar a esos mequetrefes y encima juntos viendo que se llevaban como el perro y el gato, parecían ser incapaces de cruzar un par de palabras sin gritarse o insultarse.

Si ni siquiera podían organizarse levemente no serían capaces de trabajar juntos en nada de lo que planease el director, pero para mí era muy conveniente que recurriese a gente tan incompetente porque no suponían ninguna complicación real, solo una molesta interrupción fácilmente desechable.

Los cuatro llegamos a la linde del bosque y al verles tan animados decidí que yo también quería pasear con mis familiares en su forma de gato, ya que me limitaba a pasearme por la habitación una o dos horas, y nunca había caminado en la libertad del bosque.

Imaginé que resultaría divertido poder disfrutar de mis instintos animales sin miedo a ser descubierto por nadie y, aunque hubieran muchas criaturas peligrosas estas no eran rivales para Shadow o Nekus, dudaba que hubiera algún dragón o basilisco presente y esas eran las únicas criaturas con la que ellos perderían un enfrentamiento.

Al internarnos en el bosque cambié a mi forma animaga, siendo escoltado al instante por todos mis familiares, ya que (para mi desgracia) incluso Akira era más grande que yo. Fuimos corriendo, volando y reptando por el bosque, aunque yo era mucho más lento y los ralentizaba bastante, cuando Nekus se aburrió retrocedió y me cargó por el pellejo del cuello para poder avanzar más rápidamente.

Estuvimos jugando durante bastante tiempo así, yo me encontraba bastante relajado, como no tenía que andar podía dedicarme a mirar todas las plantas y seres que nos encontrábamos, esto fue así hasta que en una de las carreras Nekus separó levemente sus colmillos haciendo que por la velocidad yo cayese sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos e incluso yo había desaparecido de sus mentes.

Mi cuerpo era extremadamente frágil, por lo que aquel golpe me dejó desconcertado y con dolor por todo el cuerpo. Me costó bastante espabilarme y reincorporarme, en varias ocasiones volví a caer tendido en el suelo, cuando ya me encontré bien caminé lentamente por el bosque decidiendo explorarlo un poco, ya llamaría mis familiares si me encontraba en algún apuro.

Paseando lenta y cuidadosamente entre los árboles, teniendo que saltar con algo de dificultad para evitar las diferentes raíces, escuchaba una impresionante cantidad de sonidos y olores que conseguían desorientarme y distraerme debido a su intensidad como por ejemplo el murmullo de la suave brisa al pasar entre las hojas, arañas moviéndose, el olor tan potente de algunos matorrales, ese tipo de cosas que como humano no era capaz de apreciar tan claramente.

Siguiendo con mi improvisada marcha, sin tener destino alguno en mente, mi mirada vagó sintiendo un olor muy fuerte que no podía reconocer completamente hasta que mis ojos se toparon con un arbusto enorme de Belladona. Al instante corrí entusiasmado hasta tenerlo frente a mí.

La Belladona era un ingrediente muy importante para pociones sanadoras y se usaba para aliviar ataques respiratorios y para otros problemas de salud. Me encontraba en perfecto estado físico, no estaba enfermo, pero no vendría mal prevenir, si alguna vez me llegaba a suceder algo podría curarme yo mismo, por eso mismo estaba tan determinado a conseguir un poco.

Después de mirar la Belladona observé el lugar precavidamente para ver si podía transformarme sin problemas. No conocía la localización exacta, pero sí que podía ver a un par de metros el comienzo de un espacioso claro en el que la luz del sol se filtraba levemente dándole un toque mágico.

Estaba listo para comenzar la transformación cuando me encogí al contemplar a una joven bruja tumbada en medio del claro apoyada sobre lo que parecía ser una pantera negra. ¿Por qué se suponía que estaría allí si ese era el Bosque prohibido?

Era evidente que yo me había saltado la prohibición en más de una ocasión, incluso ahora mismo estaba haciéndolo, pero no era tan ingenuo como para dormirme dentro del bosque donde cualquier bestia salvaje podría aparecer. ¿Sería que esa chica confiaba demasiado en aquella pantera y por eso se veía tan relajada?

Iba a marcharme, ya me encargaría de volver a localizar este lugar para recolectar ingredientes, pero entonces comencé a examinar a la chica absorto al sentir su magia comenzando a tentar la mía, parecía que aquella misteriosa chica era algo más que una niña incauta.

Mi magia vibraba en armonía con la magia proveniente de la bruja, la suya era una magia sumamente oscura, no había ni un rastro de luz, además era una magia muy salvaje, se notaba que había entrenado, pero faltaba mucho para alcanzase sus límites.

Por decirlo de alguna manera ella era como una mina de oro sin explotar y yo tenía que hacerlo, tenía que utilizar a esa chica para mis propósitos. No sabía cómo era posible que en ningún momento me hubiese percatado de su presencia, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente convencido era de que ella sería una parte importante para futuros planes si jugaba bien mis cartas.

Antes de empezar a planificar e imaginar los diferentes usos que podría darle tenía que acercarme más para poder descubrir más sobre ella, sobre todo ver cómo había podido obviarla hasta ese momento. En estando en mi forma animaga era imposible que me reconociera, así que podría intentar fingir ser un gato para ver si le sonsacaba algo, las chicas siempre hablaban de más al ver cosas lindas y, aunque me pesase, yo parecía una linda cría de gato.

Me acerqué moviendo la cola viendo el halo pelirrojo rizado que rodeaba a la chica, que imaginaba que le llegaría hasta las rodillas. El pelo enmarcaba su pálida, pero aparentemente suave piel, su rostro parecía esculpido, sus labios rosados eran carnosos y sus ojos permanecían cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, hecho que seguía impresionándome por su imprudencia.

No sabía cuánto podría medir, pero parecía ser más baja que yo en mi forma humana, lo cual la haría medir sobre un metro treinta. La desconocida estaba vestida con un elegante y laborioso vestido negro con detalles verdes que parecía de época o por lo menos de la nobleza, por lo que también me aseguraba de que de llegar a ser una de mis aliadas podría recurrir a su influencia.

Me detuve a unos centímetros de la chica sin querer acercarme más al ver a la pantera abrir unos ojos azules celeste que parecían demasiado inteligentes como para pertenecer a un animal. Sería demasiado arriesgado que me atacase estando en esa forma tan desprotegida y sin mis familiares aquí para defenderme, sin duda el resultado de un ataque sería nefasto.

-Tranquilo, Mot no te hará nada.- Habló la niña con una serena y musical voz que me provocó algo cálido que no había sentido nunca, era como un sentido de reconocimiento, pero no debía dejarme llevar por ese tipo de banalidades.-Harry.- Susurró la desconocida helándome porque me hubiese descubierto, no se suponía que nadie fuera capaz e identificarme, y también me paralizó por el color de ojos idéntico al de la pantera. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente?

Me alejé levemente y me transformé al instante quedando de pie observando a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha y la furia. Desconocía cómo esa chica sabía que yo era un animago, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no contaría mi secreto, teniendo que callarla por las malas, o que se uniría a mí.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- Inquirí acechante mirando con fiereza a la chica, quien tenía una suave sonrisa que conseguía relajarme y tensarme a partes iguales.-Responde, ¿quién eres y cómo sabías que era yo?- Exigí más serio mientras que les avisaba a mis familiares de mi posición para que viniesen y aprovechaba la inmovilidad de la chica para arrinconarla entre el suelo y mi cuerpo para que no se atreviera a intentar escapar.

Los dos nos mirábamos fijamente, ella sin temor en su mirada, haciendo que me interesase más por ella y que quisiera doblegarla. Nunca nadie me había sostenido la mirada por tanto tiempo sin acabar estremeciéndose o desviando la mirada, a excepción del profesor Quirrell.

La pantera por su parte se mantenía impasible, demasiado indiferente a decir verdad, por lo que no dejaba de mirarla de reojo por si decidía atacarme cuando estuviese desprevenido. Lo cierto era que no comprendía por qué no hacía intento alguno por atacarme si estaba encima de la que parecía ser su dueña.

-Yo soy Athenea Janice Le Fay.- Se presentó la auto-nombrada Athenea y yo la miré codicioso. No veía por qué ella mentiría afirmando ser descendiente de Morgana porque sí, seguramente le había sucedido como a mí, habría escondido su identidad para no resaltar, por lo que estaría registrada con otro apellido.

Pero lo importante era que siendo esa chica una descendiente de Morgana, tendría que ser realmente poderosa y tener una importante cantidad de libros antiguos y únicos a su disposición, eso era lo que a mí me interesaba.-Y tengo el don de reconocer cualquier aura mágica desde que nací, por eso sabía que eras tú.- Explicó ella algo sonrojada haciendo que en ese instante, al bajar la mirada y verla bajo mi cuerpo, me diese cuenta de que todavía no me había apartado.

-Eres consciente de que no te dejaré marchar sabiendo lo que sabes... ¿Verdad?- Cuestioné amenazante viendo como ella asentía mientras que acariciaba al llamado Mot.

Tenía que plantear muchas cosas en mi mente, pero sabía que si esa chica había nacido en una familia centrada en las artes oscuras necesitaría ser más suave con ella. Si era demasiado agresivo en mi trato podría alejarla de mí y si realmente podía ver auras mágicas desde siempre podría hablar sobre mí siendo el próximo mago oscuro, lo cual supondría un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero no se lo diré a nadie.- Prometió Athenea y entonces aparecieron Shadow, Nekus y Akira sumamente preocupados.

*_¿Está bien maestro?_* Me preguntaron Nekus y Akira totalmente desquiciados, parecía que su imaginación había causado algunos estragos.

-_**Maesstro, ¿podemoss atacarless?**_\- Inquirió Shadow en siseos.

*_Todo está bien. No ataquéis, ella puede ser una importante aliada._* Les dije por el vínculo para no levantar más sospechas, necesitaba ver hasta qué punto ella era capaz de esconder mis secretos.

-No puedo asegurarme de que lo que dices es cierto tan fácilmente. Tendré que mantenerte vigilada.- Le avisé situado entre los dos machos y con Akira en mi hombro.

-¿Quieres decir que tendré que estar siempre contigo?- Preguntó Athenea poniéndose en pie con un brillo en sus ojos que reconocí al instante, era ese que siempre tenían las muchachas molestas que se rían cuando pasaba entre ellas.

Entonces me quedó completamente claro que ella estaba interesada en mí, eso quería decir que intentaría conocerme lo máximo posible y que si hacía que dependiese de mí podría llegar a hacer que me siguiese sin dudarlo y manipularla como quisiera.

Personalmente tenía ciertas reticencias al tener que tratar con mis sentimientos o los de las otras personas, era mucho más sencillo solo centrarme en la razón y la lógica, pero si tenía que recurrir a las emociones para alcanzar mi objetivo lo haría, no supondría ningún impedimento mientras mi deseo no desapareciera de mi mente.

-No era esa precisamente mi idea.- Aclaré viendo la decepción en los ojos celestes haciendo que tuviese que esconder una sonrisa satisfecha.-Pero si eso funciona para ti estás cordialmente invitada a sentarte en las comidas conmigo.- Y nuevamente los ojos de ella retomaron ese brillo tan cálido y envolvente. ¿Realmente ella sería tan alegre o estaría fingiendo? No podía saberlo en esos momentos.

-Eso- eso estaría… bien.- Susurró ella algo abochornada sin mirarme mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con uno de sus mechones.

-Perfecto.- Finalicé la conversación indicándoles a mis familiares que retomasen el camino al castillo.-Athenea vámonos.- Ordené cuando empecé a andar y vi que no me seguía.

-Y-Yo...-Balbuceante Athenea se acercó hasta donde me encontraba con algo que no pude reconocer entre sus manos.-Toma, este es un regalo de navidad.- Dijo teniéndome las manos con un sonrojo en su rostro. Extrañado cogí lo que ella me tendía, sin saber qué esperar, y entonces sentí algo redondeado y calentito.

Observé lo que me había dado la chica, pero ni así sabía lo que era. Solo distinguía una bola gris, no se movía ni hacía nada, pero podía sentir como el latido de un corazón contra mis manos, así que tenía que ser algún ser viviente que desconocía.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunté desconcertado, todavía había muchas cosas del mundo mágico que no sabía y otras que estaba descubriendo, pero nunca había visto ni oído hablar de nada semejante a lo que sostenía.

-Es un guardián.- Explicó Athenea sonriente.- Deja que te lo muestre.- Chasqueó los dedos y Mot corrió hasta ella y empezó a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en un búho negro con los ojos celestes.

Contemplé maravillado lo que sucedía y miré de nuevo a la bola gris que permanecía tan serena e inmóvil en las palmas de mi mano. Aunque no sabía qué criatura sería estaba seguro de que él o ella podría hacer lo mismo, ya estaba empezando a obtener algunos beneficios de Athenea y ni siquiera la conocía ni una hora, estaba claro que era una gran adquisición.

-Los guardianes suelen pasar de generación en generación, cambian de forma según los deseos de su amo y hacen todo para protegerlos.- Estaba maravillado por tal regalo, era uno de los mejores que le habían hecho, quitando el de mi admirador probablemente el mejor.

-¿Por qué me lo has regalado a mí si es tan especial?, ¿Cómo consigo que me reconozca como mi amo?, ¿Es macho o hembra?- Pregunté todo sin darle tregua por mi curiosidad y Athenea me sonrió comprensivamente.

-Bueno... yo siempre quise conocerte.- Dijo Athenea desviando la mirada.- No al Harry del que hablaban los libros, sino al de carne y hueso.- Sonreía levemente satisfecho al ver que ella realmente estaba interesada en mi persona no en la fama que se me atribuía.-Y cuando te vi por primera vez supe que tenía que conocerte más...- Reconoció ella todavía sin mirarme.-Y respecto al resto los guardianes reconocen a sus amos con la mirada, es decir, la primera persona que ve abrir sus ojos se convierte automáticamente en su amo y entonces es cuando se decide su nombre y su género, además sus ojos cambian al color de ojos que tenga su propietario.- Mis familiares y yo estábamos muy interesados en saber más sobre los guardianes, ya que ni Shadow sabía nada sobre ellos y eso le frustraba.

-Muchas gracias Athenea, realmente te lo agradezco.- Nunca le había agradecido a nadie en persona con la sinceridad que lo estaba haciendo con ella.-No contaba con esto, comprenderás que no tenga nada para ti.- Aunque realmente me agradaba su regalo tampoco sentía la necesidad de entregarle uno de vuelta, hasta ese momento ni siquiera la conocía, sería estúpido pensar que le debía algo, pero la cortesía existía para algo.

-No es nada. Te lo he regalado porque he querido… Con poder conocerte más me basta.- Moduló Athenea esas palabras casi con devoción.

No supe por qué, tal vez fuera producto de la necesidad de sentir que alguien estaba realmente interesado en mí no por mi nombre, mis "hazañas" o mi influencia, pero sentí una agitación en mi pecho haciendo que sintiera la necesidad de abrazarla y comprobar de alguna manera que aquello era real.

*_Maestro... Ella... ¿Te gusta?_* Me preguntó Akira extrañada, ya que yo solo les abrazaba a ellos cuando estábamos a solas. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de impulsos, pero tampoco antes me habían tratado de esa manera tan repentinamente.

*_Parece ser buena cría para el maestro._*Cuando Nekus dijo eso abrí mis ojos enormemente impactado. ¿Realmente ellos pensaban que la quería de manera romántica? ¿Eso era lo que parecía?

-_**Maesstro ssi ella ess desscendiente de Morgana realmente te interessa quedarte con ella.**_-Me sentía todavía más extraño de que Shadow diese su aprobación. Shadow siempre criticaba a todo el mundo, pero por una parte tenía su razón en lo que había dicho, aunque no pensaba pasar el resto de mi vida con nadie.

Hice un amago de separarme de Athenea para que Shadow no se pensase cosas que no eran, pero esta se apretó más contra mí sin querer soltarse.-Por favor...Quédate un poco más así conmigo.- Rogó ella con la voz casi inaudible.

No estaba seguro de querer obedecerla, si cedía complacientemente no sería yo mismo y suficiente tenía con mis familiares la quisieran emparejar conmigo cuando la acababa de conocer. ¿No veían ellos lo ridículo que sería "enamorarme" de alguien por unas cuantas palabras y acciones?

Aun así, considerando que tenía que mantenerla (aunque fuera levemente) contenta para que no hiciera nada en mi contra me acerqué retomando el abrazo con mayor intensidad, se sentía agradable a comparación de cualquier otro contacto humano que había tenido, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente cómodo como para estar así durante mucho tiempo.

Después de unos instantes, cuando ya supuse que no se quejaría, me separé observando el rostro cada vez más enrojecido de Athenea y le repetí, en esa ocasión con un tono mucho más suave, que ya era hora de que regresásemos al castillo para no enfriarnos.

Durante el camino los dos permanecimos en un cómodo y acogedor silencio mientras que mis familiares me rodeaban, yo mantenía seguro al guardián entre mis manos y Athenea casi desfilaba con Mot subido en su hombro derecho.

Cuando entramos en el castillo y los alumnos nos veían murmuraban exaltados pensando que éramos pareja y cuchicheos por el estilo. Intenté no darle importancia, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hablaban mis familiares y los continuos sonrojos de Athenea. ¿Realmente parecíamos una pareja recién formada?

No estaba seguro de cómo iban ese tipo de relaciones, pero a mí no me parecía que estuviéramos haciendo algo que diese a entender que éramos novios. Ni siquiera habíamos hecho algo atrevido como besarnos ni las típicas cosas que se leían en los libros, solo estábamos caminando juntos.

Cruzamos las puertas del gran comedor y al ver a Athenea paralizada tomé su mano izquierda algo impaciente y con delicadeza, por caballerosidad, la guié hasta que ambos nos sentamos juntos en la mesa de Slytherin, haciendo que nuevamente los molestos murmullos se elevasen.

-Athenea ignórales. No tienen nada mejor que hacer.- Dije sonriéndole para que avanzase, ella asintió entusiasta mientras que se acercaba un poco más a mí, manteniéndose firme, pero necesitando un apoyo para distraerse supuse.

-Gracias Harry. Es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa.- Aclaró Athenea provocándome una risa, que según Akira era encantadora, pero de verdad me costaba entender a las mujeres. ¿Por qué se emocionaba tanto? No era como si fuéramos novios, solo éramos un chico y una chica hablando tranquilamente.

-Relájate, respira y se pasará.- Susurré intentando ser amable y cuando Athenea se tranquilizó comenzamos a platicar sobre libros, la magia, seres que conocíamos y diversos temas.

Mis sospechas de que ella tendría que haberse criado con grandes conocimientos perdidos se consolidaron mientras la conversación iba avanzando. Era evidente que tendría que haber leído escritos de la mismísima Morgana, por lo que tendría que considerar seriamente la idea de pedirle prestado algunos de sus libros, o alguna copia de ellos, a ser posible.

La comida se desarrolló en una perfecta armonía. Me sentía dichoso por poder hablar tan abiertamente con alguien que compartía mis principios sobre cómo debería utilizarse la magia y organizar la sociedad, era extraño que alguien de mi edad pudiese seguir mis conversaciones de forma tan fluida, por lo que realmente estaba disfrutando.

Hablar con Athenea podría convertirse en un interesante pasatiempo, al menos sabía que no me aburriría durante esas charlas. Con Draco y Theo nunca había tenido ese tipo de conversaciones porque ellos eran más infantiles y no apreciaban ciertos conceptos básicos de la magia, ellos simplemente seguían sus instintos, pero eso lo iría cambiando con el paso del tiempo, todavía era demasiado pronto como para haber conseguido un resultado evidente en sus cambios de comportamiento.

Acompañé a Athenea a la sala común de Ravenclaw queriendo ver el interior por curiosidad y no me decepcionó en lo absoluto. Ya antes de entrar empezaban a preguntar enigmas o acertijos para poder pasar, para nosotros resultó ser como un juego de niños, pero aun así era estimulante.

Dentro de la sala las paredes estaban decoradas con diferentes tonos de azul, unos sillones muy prácticos para leer, estudiar o hacer deberes y filas y filas de estanterías repletas de tomos sobre una infinidad de temas, aunque por lo que pude ver todo era sobre magia blanca o neutral, nunca negra, supuse que eso también tendría que ver con el director.

Me encontraba en el paraíso y permanecí allí durante muchas horas hablando, leyendo o comparando ideas con Athenea hasta que era nuevamente tuvimos que ir al gran comedor para cenar.

Realmente en momentos como esos me hubiera apetecido acabar en Ravenclaw para no salir nunca de la sala común, mas bien sabía yo que Slytherin era mi verdadero hogar, allí siempre aprendía algo nuevo y conseguía ver las diferentes conexiones que se iban formando entre los alumnos.

Por mucho que hubiera deseado quedarme unos minutos más lo cierto era que todos teníamos un hambre voraz, así que regresamos al gran comedor y al entrar de nuevo en aquella estancia los alumnos y profesores se nos quedaron mirando sin discreción alguna.

Durante la cena la conversación fue más pausada, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al sentir miradas sobre mí, pero enseguida las ignoraba de nuevo e intentaba asegurarme de que mi guardián estuviera protegido entre mi túnica para que no se enfermase, ya que no conocía apenas nada de sus cuidados y no quería dañarlo por mi ignorancia.

Tras finalizar ambos de comer me despedí galantemente de Athenea, quien me devolvió una reverencia típica de los sangre pura, antes de que cada los dos regresásemos e nuestras respectivas salas comunes para descansar de tan largo, intenso y provechoso día.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación me vestí con un pijama verde y me tumbé en la cama manteniendo al guardián a mi lado tapado con las sábanas, al igual que Shadow y Akira, Nekus solía quedarse a los pies de la cama, ya que él no pasaba frío y dormir tapado le molestaba porque no podía moverse con total libertad.

Ya cerrando los ojos, con un suspiro satisfecho, me di cuenta de que esas habían sido las mejores navidades de mi vida. Había conseguido unos tomos muy importantes de libros, tenía una capa de invisibilidad que me intrigaba demasiado, había conseguido un guardián y una nueva aliada… Ese sería un día especial en mi memoria a pesar de que no fuera un amante de tales festividades.

Rememorando todo el día me di cuenta de que no había llegado a utilizar la capa de invisivilidad anteriormente perteneciente a mi difunto padre. Ya había transcurrido casi todo el día y no había aprovechado el tiempo para investigar y, aunque había sido una jornada tan maravillosa, necesitaba explorar y conocerlo todo, prefería tener un tiempo a solas sin mis familiares.

Con cuidado, intentando no ser demasiado escandaloso, me metí en mi baúl y saqué mi capa envolviéndome con ella, entonces me salí del baúl y de la habitación viendo como mis familiares y el guardián dormían plácidamente ignorando mi partida, lo cual me beneficiaba bastante viendo que había prometido no volver a salir sin ellos y estaba rompiendo dicha promesa.

Crucé el pasillo de puntillas llegando a la sala principal de la sala común en cuestión de un minuto. Allí la chimenea seguía encendida quitando así la frialdad típica de las mazmorras. Disfrutaría más del calor de no ser porque mis ansias por descubrir el castillo eran mucho mayores que cualquier otro deseo o necesidad que sintiese en esos momentos.

Salir de la sala común fue muchísimo más simple viendo que yo era el único alumno de Slytherin que permanecía en el castillo durante las vacaciones, sin duda una ventaja a tener en cuenta, ya que nadie vería una puerta abrirse sola y así no se cuestionarían nada… Aunque muchos de los alumnos no tenían tal interés o tan siquiera capacidad para pensarlo.

Subí a la planta principal, seguí caminando por los desérticos y silenciosos pasillos mientras observaba a los cuadros dormir o hablar entre sí quedamente ignorando mi presencia. En esos momentos me sentí orgulloso de ser tan silencioso porque, aunque fuera invisible, si mis pasos fueran muy sonoros los cuadros se enterarían y se lo dirían a Dumbledore.

Estuve mucho tiempo caminando hasta que vi una puerta que se formaba conforme yo me iba acercando. La observé escuchando voces proceder de su interior indicándome que tenía que adentrarme, que tenía que ir allí imperantemente.

Atraído por aquellas suaves voces y mi curiosidad me acerqué sin tener nada más en mi mente. Allegar la puerta se abrió por sí misma sin necesidad de que la tocase, por lo que entré en la sala confiando en mi instinto y en las voces que me hablaban. Aunque suponía que eso que escuchaba era el castillo en sí, no sentía que se tratase de alguna persona que se hubiera adentrado en mi mente para susurrarme esas indicaciones.

Con pasos decididos me mantenía en aquella acogedora oscuridad hasta que me detuve cuando me lo indicaron las voces y justo entonces antorchas se prendieron permitiéndome ver con normalidad. La habitación era espaciosa, de paredes de un blanco tan puro que casi me dañaba la vista, aunque era realmente hermoso con ese toque tan místico.

Girando la cabeza pude ver que a lo lejos se hallaba una especie de biblioteca, por lo que me dirigí hacia allí con los ojos relucientes con expectación. Si ese era un regalo de navidad por parte del castillo entonces ese era uno de los mejores que había recibido y recibiría en mi vida.

Andando hasta las estanterías se podía ver las mencionadas estanterías ocupando casi por completo la totalidad de la estancia, lo impresionante era que estas casi llegaban al techo, allí también se localizaba una mesa con una silla de color plateado.

A lo lejos podía observar otra habitación, por lo que decidí seguir investigando, ya que sabiendo dónde se hallaba la sala podría ir cuando quisiera y no fuera demasiado obvio por supuesto. Encaminándome hacia la siguiente sala, módulo o lo que fuera, y seguí contemplando las paredes, aunque todas se mantenían de ese color blanco tan inmaculado.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que se trataba de una especie de sala de meditación, ya que las paredes eran de un suave azul, el suelo tenía una gruesa alfombra de un suave color rosáceo, perfecto para largas meditaciones.

Después de estar ese lapso de tiempo inverso en aquella sala comprendí que si me retrasaba más podrían descubrirme, hecho que no me convenía en lo absoluto, por lo que, renegando en mi fuero interno, regresé a mi dormitorio lo más sigilosamente que pude, aunque me encontraba totalmente extenuado y se me iban cerrando los ojos cada pocos segundos.

Tras haber recorrido todo el camino de regreso a mi habitación dejé la capa encima de la cama por lo cansado que me encontraba y me tapé cerrando los ojos, ahora sí, listo para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

_**~TMxHP~**_

Abrí los ojos sin saber cuánto tiempo había trascurrido. Con pesadez me incorporé viendo que todos permanecían dormidos, no me extrañaba viendo lo activos que habían estado ese día, lo raro sería que pudieran seguir el ritmo incluso por la madrugada.

Salí de la confortable cama, fui al aseo para aclararme un poco la cara, ya que la sentía algo caliente, y volver a dormirme. Cuando regresé a la cama me di cuenta, intranquilo, de que no se encontraba la capa allí y entonces busqué por el suelo por si se me había caído sin que me diera cuenta, pero allí tampoco estaba. ¿Acaso la habría perdido?

Me sentía realmente estúpido al reconocer que no entendía nada. Recordaba perfectamente haber dejado la capa en la cama antes de acostarme, pero esta no estaba por ningún lado, así que me acerqué al baúl para comprobar si la había guardado, aunque dudaba que lo hubiera hecho, y me metí viendo que la capa estaba allí colocada en la mesa del primer compartimento.

La única deducción que podía hacer en esos momentos era que todo había sido un sueño, pero había sido tan intenso que parecía incluso real y no podía creer del todo que fuera un mero sueño.

Sabía que era imposible que fuese solo eso, mis sueños nunca eran tan reales como para confundirme a la hora de despertar, por lo que podía ser que el castillo me hubiese indicado de alguna manera un lugar en el que estar tranquilo y poder aprender más.

Regresé a la cama y, con una sonrisa, me adentré nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños esperando que esa vez no fuera tan vívido como para desconcertarme de tal manera.

_:::_

_Estoy de vuelta por aquí!_

_A ver, para los que ya llevan leyendo la historia antes de que la versionara. Yo cuando escribí por primera vez este cap pues dije lo mucho que me había encantado Athenea y lo sigo manteniendo, me parece super tierna cofcofadorablecofcof, pero pienso que la atracción que puse en un primer momento era demasiado exagerada, quiero decir... Lo he estado pensando durante muuuuuuuucho tiempo y para el desarrollo que va a tener la historia Harry no puede verla como nada más que una herramienta, más tarde como una amiga y como mucho, pero exagerando a lo bestia, como a una hermana. _

_Que sí, que eso le hace muy insensible, pero es que este es un Harry demasiado independiente y oscuro (en todos los aspectos), aunque sienta cariño por sus familiares y por ciertas personas al final solo acaba viéndolos como a mascotas. _

_En su mente al no haber recibido ninguna clase de cariño pues como que se piensa que siente más cosas por los que le tratan bien sin pedirle nada, pero ya iréis viendo con el paso de capítulos que cuando se acostumbre pues los únicos que le importarán de verdad serán su guardiana, familiares y mi Lord-siempre-celoso-Voldemort._

_Pienso que este capítulo y el que viene serán los que más alteraciones tengan puesto que fueron los capítulos más cortos y quiero añadir algunas cosas, pero imagino yo que no tardaré mucho, así que seguimos con esto (por cierto si hay algún error lo lamento, siempre se me pasa algo)._

_**Christine C : **Gracias por comentar como siempre! La perspectiva de Ron dices? No lo había llegado a plantear la verdad, pienso que ya he cambiado mucho estos capítulos, así que de momento no va, pero prometo que en el segundo curso tendrá alguna perspectiva. Si queréis alguna otra en el futuro podría hacerlo, no me molesta._

_**Mar91: **Puede que sí...puede que no, tal vez(?) Jajajajajaja la verdad es que me le he imaginado todo compungido con un ataque al corazón y me ha hecho gracia, pero bueno, ya lo irás viendo ;)_

_**Ryogana:** Gracias a ti por comentar! Por cierto los dobles reviews molan… Dejo de decir tonterías, no hace falta que me detengáis, ya lo hago yo solita._

_**daiara lestrange:** Gracias, se intenta hacer buenos capítulos. Pues obviamente, es su acosador personal, esas cosas se saben. ¿Qué debería decir~? Harry es demasiado atrayente, no es fácil ignorarle… Lecciones, ¡ohh por favor, no me lo recuerdes!, va a pasar algo grandioso, de verdad, pero es demasiado pronto, espero que entiendas que no voy a decir más… Veo que Ron está siendo más solicitado de lo que imaginaba, ya ves que en este capítulo se le menciona, pero como comenté antes de momento no voy a hacer su perspectiva, ya tendrá lo suyo cuando llegue el momento*Modo sádica on*._

_Pues eso! Gracias a mis betas como siempre, ya me da pereza decirlo y todo, pero trabajan muy duro y se merecen ser mencionadas, os recuerdo (si es que alguien llega hasta aquí) que la historia también la está subiendo mi beta por Wattpad. Nos vamos leyendo~_

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	9. ¿Vuelta a la calma?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Vuelta a la calma?**

**POV: Harry Potter**

El tiempo que restaba de vacaciones lo aproveché para hacerme más cercano a Athenea y descubrir más cosas sobre ella. En realidad era una bruja sumamente intrigante, su pasado era lo más misterioso y escabroso de ella y lo que yo quería conocer con mayor profundidad, no me gustaba la sensación de desconocer tanto de alguien que permanecía tanto tiempo a mi lado.

Conocía bien la sensación de no querer rememorar acontecimientos pasados indeseados, pero me preguntaba qué le habría sucedido exactamente. Las familias sangre pura solían cuidar muy bien de sus hijos viendo que estos tendrían que continuar el linaje, por eso me extrañaba tanto su reticencia a hablar de su familia.

Por supuesto entendía que si ella tenía algún trauma con su pasado hablarlo no cambiaría lo sucedido, era algo inevitable incluso, aunque tuviéramos la magia nuestra disposición, todo tenía su límite y el tiempo no iba a ser una excepción.

El caso era que había llegado a ver la cantidad de opiniones, pensamientos y demás que compartíamos. Ambos éramos demasiado maduros para nuestra edad y al parecer habíamos tenido que aprender a cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta desde muy jóvenes.

Me sentía bien al poder expresarme sin que me mirasen con incredulidad por mis creencias, por lo que me dedicaba a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ella para relajarme. También hablaba mucho con mi admirador, de quien todavía desconocía su identidad, él también tenía muchas impresiones similares a la mía, por lo que por la noche podía hablar durante horas con él.

Con Athenea solía pasar horas en la biblioteca leyendo e intercambiando nuestras hipótesis, salíamos al bosque prohibido a pasear, comíamos y cenábamos juntos… Realmente nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con una persona sin sentirme incordiado y tener que marcharme para despejar mi mente.

Seguramente el hecho de que fuese similar a mí en algunos aspectos era lo que me hacía querer permanecer más tiempo con ella, aunque eso no significaba que fuésemos réplicas exactas, también teníamos nuestros enfrentamientos y diferentes opiniones en algunos temas como en la enseñanza.

Athenea pensaba que solo se debía enseñar la magia negra, ya que era la más poderosa de todas, y que el resto de magias debían ir perdiéndose con el paso del tiempo. Suponía que al proceder de una familia como la Le Fay ella no podría abrirse a otras perspectivas, sabía que su educación debería haber sido muy diferente a la mía, pero lo veía irracional.

Yo mismo era un amante de la magia negra. Esta era mucho más envolvente que la magia neutral y que la blanca, pero todo se reducía a magia. Toda la magia era útil y yo consideraba un sacrilegio que se perdiera conocimiento de cualquier rama, por ello Athenea y yo siempre discutíamos cuando tratábamos ese tema en particular.

Ella pensaba que yo me estaba dejando influenciar por la escuela por no querer estudiar solo las artes oscuras y por mucho que yo argumentase explicándole lo que realmente pensaba ella se cerraba en banda, era demasiado terca, por lo que intentaba evitar hablar de ello viendo que esas discusiones no nos aportaban nada a ninguno de los dos.

Dejando eso de lado, recordaba perfectamente lo preocupado que me había encontrado al ver que mi guardián se mantenía casi todo el tiempo inmóvil y, aunque había intentado alimentarle en alguna ocasión, había sido imposible hacerle comer nada, por eso un día en el que ya no pude resistir más decidí preguntarle a Athenea si eso era normal para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden.

_/Flashback/_

-¿Ahh?- Athenea se veía extrañada cuando le pregunté mis inquietudes.-Lamento haber sido tan despistada, juraría que ya te lo había explicado.- Athenea acariciaba a Mot, quien se encontraba en su forma de lechuza, ceremoniosamente, casi como si Mot fuera un rey al que adorar, aunque visto lo visto sí que era especial para ser tratado así.-Bueno ellos se nutren de tu energía vital. Conforme se encuentre tu estado de salud y anímico así irá creciendo, si estás deprimido o enfermo no crecerá y si te encuentras en buenas condiciones el proceso se acelera, también depende de la magia, cuanta más magia pueda recibir antes crecerá.- Observé a mi guardián, viendo que antes ni siquiera ocupaba la palma de mi mano y ahora necesitaba usar las dos manos para sostenerle, así que podía deducir que todo marchaba bien.

-Es un alivio saberlo, creí que estaba descuidándolo.- Dije mucho más calmado mientras acariciaba a mi guardián esperando que no tardase mucho más en crecer.

-¿Quieres que sea macho?- Me preguntó Athenea interesada mientras que se tumbaba sobre un árbol caído y yo la miraba estoicamente.

-Sinceramente no lo he pensado.- Respondí tumbándome al lado contrario de Athenea mientras que Shadow y Nekus se fueron a correr, por su parte Akira decidió reposar en mi pierna, acto anómalo en ella que me dejó unos segundos pensativos.

-Tendrías que decidirlo pronto.- Giré el rostro viendo que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados ajena a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Podía entenderla viendo lo mucho que ella disfrutaba de estar al aire libre y que Mot la protegería de llegar a suceder algo, aunque por una parte me preguntaba si ella tendría algún tipo de supervivencia, siempre parecía hacer lo que quería sin plantearse las consecuencias, en ese sentido ella era muy Gryffindor.-Está creciendo muy rápido y puede que hoy mismo o en pocos días abra sus ojos.- No sabía cuánto tardaban normalmente en crecer los guardianes, pero si el mío había crecido tan rápido era evidente que era debido a mi magia, era la única explicación posible.

-¿Suelen crecer tan rápidamente?- Athenea ya había dicho que había crecido muy rápido, pero a lo mejor no era nada fuera de lo normal.

-Depende del mago, pero el tuyo está creciendo muy rápido.- Athenea se escuchaba maravillada y orgullosa. Akira al escucharla empezó a pensar lo genial, espléndido, y miles de adjetivos positivos más, que yo era, comportándose tan mamá gallina como de costumbre.-Mot tardó un poco más de dos semanas en crecer, pero por lo que tengo entendido los pocos que consiguen guardianes suelen esperar un mes o más para que crezcan.-Cerré los ojos sonriendo satisfecho, por la media de tiempo podía confirmar que Athenea era considerablemente poderosa, no a mi nivel, pero sin duda era una fuera de serie.

_/Fin del flashback/_

Dos días más tarde, cuando se cumplía una semana y tres días desde que recibí mis regalos, mientras que me encontraba tumbado un lunes por la mañana en mi cama, con mis familiares remoloneando para no levantarse, sentí un movimiento al lado derecho de la cama, justo donde se encontraba mi guardián.

En ningún momento había realizado el menor movimiento, así que ahora debía estar despertando y tenía que asegurarme de que me mirase a los ojos. Con cuidado me incorporé y tomé al guardián entre mis manos, alzándole para que quedase a la altura de mi cara.

Cuando mi guardián comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos de inmediato los encontré de un color verde idéntico al mío propio. Entusiasta acerqué al pequeño ser a mi cuerpo, por fin mi guardián había despertado, había esperado ansiosamente ese momento.

Entre mis familiares y yo al final decidimos que la dejaríamos como hembra y que la llamaríamos Edith. Tenía que ver cómo podría explicar su presencia, sabía que a Edith no podía enlazarla como otra familiar, porque esa magia resultaba incompatible con su naturaleza como guardiana, por lo que al final decidí que la haría pasar como una mascota que me habían regalado, por navidades.

No sería tan extraño explicar su presencia de esa manera, pero no me la imaginaba como una insulsa rana o como una asquerosa rata y ya tenía a Akira, sería raro que tuviera dos lechuzas, así que terminé decantándome por pedirle que su forma principal fuera un gato, no resultaría tan llamativa y podría pasar desapercibida.

Edith podía hablarme en mi mente y su voz era justo como la de una niña mimosa, de hecho ella era tan cariñosa y protectora que parecía una especie de novia celosa y solía tener muchas discusiones mentales (por la telepatía con mis familiares)con Akira.

A decir verdad no sabía si encontrar desesperante ese hecho o verle el lado gracioso. Akira siempre había mantenido la compostura con mis otros familiares, pero con Edith se peleaba por cualquier nimiedad haciendo que actuase más como el animal que era que como la madre que parecía ser, parecía que la llegada de Edith nos había alterado a todos para bien y para mal.

Las festividades pronto se acabaron haciendo que ya no dispusiese de tanto tiempo para poder leer en la biblioteca ni seguir entrenando por mi cuenta. Lo bueno era que en esos días no volví a tener problemas o encuentros con esos dos tontos en proceso de convertirse en retrasados mentales como yo los llamaba en mi mente.

Cada vez que recordaba lo estúpidos que habían sido Weasley y Granger a desvelar sus planes a pleno pulmón no podía evitar reír descontroladamente por lo inútiles que eran esos perdedores hasta que las lágrimas comenzaba a acumularse y entonces recuperaba rápidamente mi máscara de seriedad y entereza. No permitiría que ninguna lágrima se derramase de mis ojos nunca más, aunque fuera por la diversión.

La última noche de vacaciones me fui mucho más pronto de lo normal a la cama despidiéndome de Athenea y evitando a todas las chicas tontas que me perseguían para intentar ver a Edith y trastear con ella como si la pobre fuera u juguete al que marear.

A Edith le ofendía que cualquiera le tocase, también se ofendía si me tocaban a mí, era muy posesiva conmigo, pero lo que más le molestaba era que intentasen apartarla de mi lado para _"jugar a los muñecos con ella"_, según decía la propia Edith.

Los cinco nos fuimos a dormir en la enorme cama, la cual no parecía tan grande con tantos animales y conmigo mismo durmiendo en ella. Con los ojos abiertos intentando conciliar el sueño me pregunté si el rumor que se había esparcido, de que yo salía con Athenea, se propagaría tan rápidamente como había sucedido en esos pocos días cuando estuvieran los demás alumnos.

Aunque realmente no era necesario que me lo cuestionase, sabía que ese sería el caso y no quise darle más vueltas, ya lidiaría con lo que fuera a ocurrir, puesto que ningún mago o bruja parecía tener vida propia.

Solo me quedaba ignorar en silencio cualquier comentario que pudiera escuchar y esperar que no fueran demasiado molestos como para cabrearme de verdad. No me apetecía para nada perder la paciencia cuando me lo había estado pasando tan bien.

Recordé que ese día no había hablado con mi famoso admirador secreto, pero sinceramente ya no me encontraba con ánimos suficientes como para levantarme y hablar como lo haría el resto de días. Comenzaba a sentirme bastante adormilado y al día siguiente ya tendría que volver a asistir a clases, quería estar atento, aunque ya supiera todo lo que fueran a explicar.

Otro tópico con el que mi mente se recreaba era en la misteriosa sala con la que había soñado. Sabía que el propio castillo me había indicado cómo ir hacia allí y con la capa de invisivilidad sería un juego de niños dirigirse hacia ella, pero con mis familiares y mi guardiana la tarea no sería tan simple, ya que todos ellos se negaban a dejarme fuera de su vigilancia, todos se habían vuelto más controladores y con la mera presencia de Nekus ya sería imposible cubrirnos a los cinco.

Cuando empecé a pensar que no podría dormir, como de costumbre, se me comenzaron a cerrar los ojos mientras bostezaba. Por puro instinto me encogí y me di la vuelta quedando en posición fetal, de esa forma era como conseguía descansar mejor.

Al levantarme a las 6 de la mañana al día siguiente me duché tranquilamente mientras que les lavaba bien a todos, después de secarme me vestí con unos pantalones cómodos, pero elegantes, una fina camiseta de lino azul, y luego las túnicas del uniforme.

Cuando salí de mi habitación me topé cara a cara con Draco y Theo, quienes miraban a Edith interesado el primero y con el ceño fruncido el segundo. ¿No estaba Theo últimamente mucho más temperamental?

-Buenos días a los dos.- Saludé permaneciendo impasible, aunque interiormente estaba disfrutando de las caras que ponían mis aliados.

-¿Y ese gato?- Me preguntó Draco con entusiasmo quitando su máscara típica sangre pura como si hubiera visto un nuevo juguete con el que quería eliminar su aburrimiento.

-Ha sido un regalo, se llama Edith.- Preferí mantener para mí mismo toda información referente a Edith. Solo Athenea y yo conocíamos su verdadera naturaleza y ese era un hecho que no deseaba cambiar, era una carta que era aconsejable mantener para mí mismo.

Si alguna vez quería atacara alguien por sorpresa y utilizaba a Edith nadie se esperaría su transformación y me resultaría más sencillo tomarles desprevenidos. Todo se reducía a tener planes extras y tácticas bien desarrolladas, por supuesto en algunos casos de duelo uno contra uno era imprescindible poseer buenas habilidades, pero ese no era el tema, ya estaba desvariando como de costumbre.

-¿Quién te la ha regalado?- Preguntó Theo molesto mientras que Draco intentaba acariciar a la revoltosa Edith, quien le atacaba con sus garras para que se alejase.

-Creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde a desayunar.- Les dije comenzando a caminar disfrutando al hacerlo sonar tan misterioso, me gustaba ser picajoso con esos dos y que cayeran en el anzuelo con tanta facilidad.

-¿Has hecho más aliados mientras que no estábamos?- Inquirió Draco intrigado siguiéndome el paso tras unos segundos.

-Algo por el estilo.- Esa respuesta tan escueta, no era por fastidiar. Ni siquiera yo mismo era consciente de lo que significaba Athenea para mí, ya había discernido que no la veía como una posible novia, pero había removido mi interior de una forma desconocida a la que no podía darle nombre.

No intentaron convencerme para que fuese más claro con mi respuesta y me alegré por ver que comenzaban a entender que mis silencios tenían que respetarse, no me gustaba que me interrumpiesen mientras reflexionaba.

Cuando llegamos al comedor muchos se giraron para mirarnos, cuchicheando como siempre. Ni siquiera sentí la necesidad de sostener sus miradas, por lo que me encaminé a mi puesto habitual mientras que Draco y Theo se sentaban justo enfrente murmurando entre ellos.

-¡Buenos días Harry! ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?- Preguntó Athenea eufóricamente sentándose a mi derecha, manteniéndose demasiado pegada a mí, haciendo que me sintiese levemente incómodo.

Aun así la sonreí amigablemente, puesto que ella había empezado a desarrollar ese hábito y sería demasiado violento que la separase de mí, entonces me giré a mirar a Draco y a Theo viendo que ambos se miraban con incredulidad antes de girarse para observarnos a Athenea y a mí.

Era evidente que se preguntarían por qué era tan permisivo con una chica que tenía que haber conocido en unas pocas semanas, pero no podía darles esas respuestas, aunque quisiera. ¿Qué clase de explicación sería decir que algo en su forma de ser me recordaba a mí mismo?

No había forma alguna de que fuera a decir algo como eso en voz alta. Era más probable que siguiese el consejo de mis familiares de mudarme a una montaña desierta y vivir todos en paz alejados del mundo mágico y eso tampoco estaba entre mis opciones.

-Buenos días Athenea. Ha sido un descanso placentero.- Comenté casualmente empezando a comer y, al ver las caras de mis dos aliados, recordé que debía hacer las presentaciones, después de todo Athenea había intentado mantener un perfil bajo y no destacaba demasiado antes de juntarse conmigo.- Theo, Draco os presento a Athenea Janice Le Fay. Athenea ellos son Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy.- Esbocé una sonrisa burlona al ver la estupefacción en los rostros de los dos chicos.

Aunque la creencia común, por lo que se decía en los libros, era que la línea de los Le Fay había muerto hacía milenios yo mismo se suponía que solo debería ser heredero de la familia Potter y, sin embargo era el Lord de otras casas supuestamente desaparecidas o muertas.

Me parecía evidente que si a alguna familia le interesaba perderse resultaba sumamente sencillo con la cantidad de líneas que existían, aunque en familias tan grandes como la Le Fay si no perdían el apellido familiar o utilizaban uno falso serían fácilmente localizables.

-¿Le Fay?- Preguntó Draco incrédulo viéndose más perdido que una hormiga en un bosque. Yo me mantuve inexpresivo mientras comía y acariciaba a Edith, quien era la que más demandaba mi atención.- Eso es imposible.- Susurró al ver que muchos nos miraban.

-Draco te recomendaría que detuvieses tu dramatismo en este preciso instante.-Le advertí fríamente viendo el dolor en los celestes ojos de Athenea antes de que ella bajase su rostro.- Con mi palabra debería ser suficiente para que confiases en ella.- Vi palidecer a Draco por el tétrico tono con el que le había hablado y a Athenea mirarme agradecida y embobada.- Vámonos Athenea, se hará tarde.- Me levanté de mi asiento tendiéndole la mano a la chica, saliendo segundos después del bullicioso salón.

-Muchas gracias por defenderme Harry.- Susurró entrecortadamente Athenea con palpable timidez.

No respondí porque no tenía ni idea de qué decir..._"No te preocupes, Draco suele ser un bocazas.", "No ha sido nada.", "No quería que dudasen de ti._" todo eso sonaba muy estúpido y cursi y no era exactamente así como me sentía, únicamente quería un ambiente pacífico entre mis "amistades". Así que me abstuve de comentar cualquier cosa que se me pasara por la cabeza viendo que podría llegar a decir alguna grosería y en cambio me dediqué a volver a plantearme mi relación con Athenea.

No entendía qué me impulsaba a defenderla con tanta fiereza o a hablar con ella durante tiempo, pero sabía que no debía dejarme llevar por algo pasajero. Solo había una cosa que podía afirmar con total seguridad: en el momento en el que la intriga se esfumase ella no estaría tanto tiempo metida en mis pensamientos.

Era un obseso del misterio, cualquier cosa que supusiese un reto o no pudiese comprender a primera vista haría que me sintiese intrigado y obsesionado, pero una vez que entendía el mecanismo de mi obsesión me aburría y empezaba a prepararme para buscar mi siguiente enigma, siempre había sido así y no tenía ganas de cambiar mi forma de ser.

La primera clase de aquel día era encantamientos, sería una clase como cualquier otra, dudaba que sucediese algo remarcable en el transcurso de la lección. Al llegar al aula me senté en la parte más alejada con Athenea. Yo no le había dicho nada pero parecía que se había tomado totalmente en serio eso de no alejarse de mí.

Cuando, segundos más tarde, llegaron Theo y Draco ambos se sentaron a mi izquierda les dediqué una furtiva, pero escrutadora mirada, parecía que estarían sensibles durante un tiempo, por lo que tendría que ser más gentil con ellos también, comprendía que se encontrasen fuera de lugar con esos repentinos cambios.

Poco después el profesor hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a impartir la clase, después de subirse encima de una pila para que pudiéramos verle, me dediqué a tomar notas desganado preguntándome si existiría alguna posibilidad de que en el futuro me adelantasen de curso tal y como lo habían hecho los muggles.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma pesada, las que compartíamos con los Ravenclaw eran las que resultaban más incómodas por la cantidad de miradas que atraíamos los cuatro y el violento y perturbador silencio existente entre el nuevo grupo.

Realmente no sentía ese irremediable impulso de hablar para rebajar la tensión y aparentar normalidad, estaba acostumbrado al silencio y lo apreciaba, hasta hacía poco tiempo solo hablaba con mis familiares, por lo que estar con muchas personas era fatigoso, pero sí que notaba la tensión en los hombros de Athenea y los intentos de Theo de decir algo para, al acto seguido, cerrar la boca como si se arrepintiese de lo que iba a decir.

Viendo que esa situación no iba a ser sostenible por mucho tiempo no tuve más elección que intervenir para que los chicos fueran algo más cordiales entre sí, resultaría contraproducente contar con tanto apoyo de grandes familias mágicas si no podían cooperar y seguir mis órdenes sin discutir cuando llegase el momento.

A decir verdad me costó bastante que hicieran buenas migas puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a mediar con personas e intentar actuar como si me importasen sus pensamientos. Otro motivo por el que tardé en hacer que reinase la paz fue que los dos chicos todavía desconfiaban de Athenea, pero con el paso de las semanas se fueron acoplando sin armar tanto escándalo.

No consideraba a ninguno de ellos como amigos. Según el diccionario (el cual me sabía de memoria) la amistad significaba confianza y afecto entre las personas. No podía pensar en ellos como personas en las que confiase, no confiaba en nadie que no fueran mis familiares o guardiana y tampoco sentía excesivo afecto, pero suponía que eran lo más cercano que podía existir en mi vida y por el momento me sentía satisfecho.

Habíamos recibido las notas después de las vacaciones y había tenido todo un extraordinario en todas las asignaturas, aunque ninguna había supuesto un reto en realidad porque hacían preguntas irrisorias a comparación del conocimiento que poseía. ¿En serio esperaban formar buenos magos si hacían preguntas como "cuál es el movimiento correcto para realizar un wingardium leviosa"?

Así no me extrañaba que todos los magos fueran tan mediocres. Limitaban la magia a movimientos y a conjuros cuando había que dejarla fluir en todo su esplendor, que fuera libre sin darle formas y entonces era cuando se volvía más poderosa.

Aunque a la gente sin el poder necesario, lo cual se traducía en la mayoría de magos y brujas, temía las genialidades que se podían hacer con un poco de imaginación y talento y por eso muchas artes estaban consideradas como magia oscura, ya que suponían tener una mayor conexión con la propia fuente de la magia y el núcleo mágico del mago.

En esos momentos mi mente recreaba perfectamente la _"tan agradable"_ conversación que había mantenido con Hermione cuando esta _"por mera casualidad"_ había contemplado las notas de mi pergamino. La niña se había sonrojado tanto como el cabeza zanahoria y se había puesto a divagar sobre que tenía que haber un error, que yo no podía haberla superado y haber tenido una puntuación perfecta y que iba a hablar con el director para que corrigieran de nuevo todos mis exámenes y rectificasen.

Riéndome por lo estúpida que se estaba comportando le dije que si tenía tanto tiempo libre para difamar sobre mis méritos que tal vez debería irse a la biblioteca y devorar más libros, puesto que esa sería la única forma de alcanzarme y que ni así lo conseguiría.

No solía ser tan abierto en mis burlas, pero necesitaba algún incentivo en mi vida y de vez en cuando me podía permitir mostrar una pequeña parte de mi personalidad. Después de todo, estaba totalmente justificado que hubiera sido cortante después de escucharla renegar durante una hora y cuarto.

La niña se había marchado llorando indignada cuando no supo qué responder, aunque no era como si yo fuera a dedicar más tiempo del necesario para despacharla, con burlarme un poco y disfrutar de la sensación después era suficiente para mí.

No negaba que muchas veces me había imaginado a mí mismo torturándola lentamente, pero no merecía la pena divagar de esa manera cuando era evidente que si yo le hacía algo en el colegio podría ser descubierto y eso sería arriesgarme demasiado. Si alguna vez llegaba hacerle algo ese sería el último día de aquella sangre-sucia.

De vez en cuando pasaba por el lado de esa misteriosa sala, pero los cuadros me vigilaban constantemente y si intentaba entrar allí podrían notificárselo al director. No entendía cómo era posible que el propio castillo me reconociese como su dueño pero los cuadros siguieran las órdenes de Dumbledore. ¿Sería que los cuadros no formaban esencialmente parte del castillo y su lealtad era hacia el director en cargo? No podría afirmarlo sin pruebas, pero esa teoría tenía bastante sentido.

Entonces cada vez que andaba por allí me hacía el desentendido y seguía caminando como si no notara que dicha sala me llamaba para evitar que la anciana cabra loca fuera informada de lo que yo hacía.

Eso era lo que me resultaba más molesto de ese lugar, que a diferencia del orfanato, allí no tenía apenas privacidad (por no decir que no tenía privacidad alguna directamente). Siempre sentía ojos observándome, gente que murmuraba a mis espaldas o en mi propia cara y cuadros que no apartaban su mirada, aunque yo los mirase directamente para que dejasen de hacerlo, se notaba que también carecían del sentido de la discreción, pero era algo con lo que tendría que convivir durante los próximos seis años, debía acostumbrarme o realmente acabaría matando a alguien en un ataque de nervios.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Albus Dumbledore**

Siempre me había considerado un mago paciente y analítico. Era uno de los pocos magos genios existentes, había derrotado a Gellert Grindelwald para conseguir el bien común, por mucho que en realidad yo hubiera preferido dominar el mundo mágico a su lado, pero había tenido que detenerle para formar mi imagen de salvador y representante de la luz.

Incluso durante todos mis innumerables duelos con Tom había conseguido mantener la calma y seguir haciéndole frente mientras me aseguraba de que la sociedad me viese como un mártir y sin embargo toda la paciencia y dedicación que había utilizado para cada uno de mis planes se desvanecía a un ritmo alarmante con la llegada del niño Potter.

Cuando le había devuelto la capa de invisibilidad había esperado que, bajo los efectos de mi hechizo de compulsión, finalmente empezaría a actuar como el héroe desinteresado que necesitaba para que se sacrificase por el bienestar del mundo mágico, pero por mucho que le esperase noche tras noche, en la sala que había colocado el espejo para que Harry lo encontrase siendo guiado por el hechizo, él nunca había aparecido.

El chico incluso había empezado a tener un círculo más cercano de los mejores magos y brujas de su promoción. Estaba contemplando con mis propios ojos el nacimiento de un nuevo poderoso mago que podría suponer mi fin y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por culpa de un niño que era un mago oscuro.

Sus peligrosos ojos del color de la muerte eran una clara indicación de ello. En vez de dejarle en manos de otros debería haber criado al niño yo mismo, ahora el chico se estaba escapando de mi red de manipulaciones y tenía que seguir pensando nuevos métodos para retenerle mientras todavía podía.

Todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo sin Neville Longbottom hubiera resultado ser el elegido. Aquel chico era mucho más manipulable y podría llevarle a una muerte segura sin que él se diera cuenta, pero en cambio ahora me tocaba lidiar con ese pequeño rebelde que era Potter.

Fuera como fuere yo había vivido más que aquel chico. Estando bajo la escuela que yo diría estaba siempre bajo mi vigilancia, en algún momento el chico se equivocaría y yo aparecería en escena, solo tenía que controlar mis nervios y seguir aguardando el momento adecuado.

Para empeorar mi humor había recibido informes de los dos inservibles niños que estaba utilizando, pero parecía que Potter se cerraba cada vez más a sus avances y no dudaba en burlarse de mis esbirros delante de cualquier persona que estuviera delante.

_/Flashback/_

-¿De qué me podéis informar mis niños?- Pregunté con mi trabajado tono de abuelo que había tenido que utilizar en reiteradas ocasiones para conseguir la confianza de las personas. ¿Quién no se fiaría de un bonachón anciano?

Los dos niños se miraron con muecas de arrepentimiento y el chico Weasley con rabia, enrojeciendo más que su pelo, en ese instante supe que no recibiría buena noticias.

-Señor él nos ha descubierto.- Reconoció Granger con frustración haciendo que por unos segundos no pudiese evitar la incredulidad que sentía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que os ha descubierto mi querida?- Pregunté sonriendo intentando enmascarar los nervios y rabia que seguía acumulándose en mi interior.

-Señor, Weasley y yo estábamos decidiendo qué deberíamos hacer cuando Harry Potter pasó por allí, nos escuchó y se marchó diciendo que esperaba que tuviéramos más suerte la próxima vez.- Admitió sin mirarme, ya que tenía su cabeza agachada por la vergüenza.

¿Realmente eran tan estúpidos? ¿Después de algo más de tres meses solo podían decir que él les había descubierto? ¿Cómo habían dejado que algo semejante ocurriera?

_/Fin del flashback/_

Me había quedado claro que no podía confiar en niños tan ingenuos, por lo que había decidido recurrir a los padres de Weasley, ellos seguramente podrían hacer que Harry se acercara a ellos si notaba los sentimientos que desprendía una "familia unida".

Esperaba que ellos fueran un poco más inteligentes y discretos en sus actos. Si no conseguía controlar a Harry mientras que era joven resultaría imposible cuando se marchase de Hogwarts, por lo que los Weasley no debían desaprovechar las oportunidades que tuvieran para conseguir formar parte de la vida del muchacho.

Lo peor de esa situación era que todos los profesores le adoraban y no podía malmeter o hacer que le castigasen para atraerle hacia mí, puesto que aún cuando estaba cabreado él mantenía unos impolutos modales que le hacían parecer un pequeño caballero según ellos y siempre parecía conservar esa inocente calma, aunque hablasen de la muerte de sus padres y de su vida antes de Hogwarts.

Por el momento me quedaba seguir esperando, pero el año escolar estaba llegando a su fin y Harry no hacía amago de acercarse al pasillo a investigar, no había descubierto nada sobre la piedra y tampoco hacía movimiento alguno para protegerla.

Con resignación tomé un caramelo de limón mirando a mi fiel compañero Fawkes, al menos todavía quedaban unos meses para acelerar todos los planes, pero algo que también me inquietaba el hecho de que Voldemort tampoco hubiera intentando acercarse a la piedra.

Cuando había empezado el año noté, gracias a la ayuda de las barreras, la presencia del mago oscuro, pero aunque tenía mis sospechas de que se trataba de Quirrell no podía comprobarlo y tampoco entendía por qué no se hacía notar más.

Estaba fatigado con todas las vueltas que estaban teniendo sus planes al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba como yo lo había pronosticado, me estaba quedando sin oportunidades para enfrentarlos y entonces se me ocurrió un plan infalible.

Era un plan perfecto con el que por fin tendría a ese niño en la palma de mi mano, estaba seguro de que dentro de poco se convertía en una más de mis marionetas. Era imposible que en esa ocasión pudiera eludir mis avances, había llegado la hora de que fuera más directo.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Athenea Janice Le Fay**

No sabía lo que sentía al tener una vida "normal" y despreocupada, desde el primer recuerdo que mantengo de mi vida lo único que había estado presente en esta había sido la estricta crianza y las numerosas normas impuestas por los Le Fay. Las tradiciones empezaron con nuestra ilustre antecesora Morgana.

Ella no había querido que las brujas de nuestra familia fueran tratadas como el resto de mujeres sangre puras y según numerosos estudios que llevó a cabo se dedicó a jugar con las propiedades de su sangre para hacer que todos sus descendientes, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, poseyeran ciertos rasgos en su personalidad.

Por lo que había podido leer todos los Le Fay nacíamos predispuestas a amar la magia negra, aquella que era más compatible con la magia en estado puro, además teníamos que empezar unos fieros y peligrosos entrenamientos con cuatro años de edad en el cual se probaba nuestra valía.

Si una mujer sobrevivía, pero recibía algún daño entonces caería enferma y semanas después moriría porque sería un defecto, ya que no poseería la fuerza que Morgana había estipulado. En ese sentido los hombres de nuestra familia lo tenían mucho más fácil, ya que aunque ellos resultasen heridos no perdían su vida.

No entendía por qué habría decidido algo tan injusto y que nos dejaba en desventaja, pero lo único que podía agradecer era que yo había sobrevivido cuando muchas otras habían muerto en el intento, ese era mi consuelo.

Todavía recordaba mi entrenamiento con horror sintiendo náuseas acudir ante la simple imagen que se presentaba ante mí. Mi abuelo me había encerrado en una gruta de tamaño medio llena de abrax descontrolados, gryffinds, incluso hubo una cría de dragón.

No había pasado tanto terror en mi vida como en aquellas duras semanas. Pero aquello, tiempo después, descubrí que era por mi bien y me había fortalecido, ya que había tenido que aprender a cuidar de mí misma si no quería morir, me había enseñado que tenía que fortalecerme constantemente porque podría aparecer alguien más fuerte que yo y asesinarme si no me defendía.

Para mi suerte Mot había estado siempre a mi lado protegiéndome, aunque solo creció después de estar algo más dos semanas encerrada y solo gracias a él pude salvarme, ya que había gastado la mayor parte de mi magia intentando camuflarme y no enfermar por la humedad y el frío de la cueva, eso sin contar con que estaba desnutrida y solo conseguía beber pequeñas cantidades de agua.

No sabía si de haber tenido padres hubiera sucedido lo mismo o no, después de todo no los había conocido, ellos habían muerto poco después de que yo naciera, nunca supe el motivo de su muerte, ni los vi en fotografías y tampoco supe nada sobre sus vidas, ni siquiera era capaz de decir sus nombres. Solo conocía a mi abuelo materno, Alastair Mordre Le Fay, y él decía que mis padres no eran dignos de mención por haber muerto inútilmente.

Esa era la única información que me había provisto cuando le había preguntado sobre ellos en varias ocasiones. Que magos que habían muerto por nada ni siquiera merecían considerarse magos y mucho menos miembros de la familia Le Fay, que sería una pérdida de tiempo hablar sobre escoria.

A pesar de todo eso yo no odiaba a mi abuelo porque era la única especie de figura paterna que tenía y había conocido, aunque, por mucho que intentase evitarlo, él me inspiraba mucho miedo con sus profundos e intensos ojos negros que parecían rebuscar en mi alma cualquier signo de debilidad para entrenarme y que no fuera tan débil como su hija.

Por todo eso había aprendido a controlar la magia más oscura desde pequeña y se suponía que tendría que seguir profundizando en esas ramas el resto de mis días. Sin embargo, la vida en noruega, donde habíamos estado la mayor parte del tiempo, ya no era segura y tuvimos que inscribirme en Hogwarts para que no decantase tanto y porque ese país estaba mucho más tranquilo desde la derrota de Lord Voldemort, por lo que si no había guerra estaría más protegida.

Para poder tener una mejor tapadera además de inscribirme en aquel colegio con magia habíamos conseguido que la carta llegase a nombre de Athenea Janice Moreau. El personaje que tenía que interpretar era el de una joven sangre pura francesa que tenía familia en el Reino Unido y había decidido mudarse con su abuelo tras un atentado a una de sus mansiones. Era una coartada perfecta con la que sería imposible que alguien sospechase sobre la existencia de los Le Fay.

Cuando llegué a Hogwarts me encontraba tan eufórica que me había resultado casi imposible detener unos pequeños saltos por la ilusión. Aunque fuera una bruja oscura había leído mucho sobre Harry Potter y no había podido dejar de admirarle en secreto por ser capaz de derrotar a un mago oscuro tan poderoso como lo era Lord Voldemort siendo tan solo un bebé, aunque, por otra parte, tenía mis diferencias sobre los datos que aportaban los libros y deseaba conocerle en persona para poder preguntarle todo lo que no me cuadraba de su historia.

Al verle la primera vez no pude evitar ruborizarme completamente y observarle atontada mientras que Mot se reía de mí por ser una adolescente hormonal, pero era inevitable. Él era tan apuesto, le rodeaba un aura tan oscura, poderosa, pero inesperadamente cálida que mi mirada era incapaz de desviarse de él.

Pero lo que tenía de encantador lo tenía de inaccesible multiplicado por dos. Solo se rodeaba con unos pocos elegidos y todos de su misma casa y, en esa situación, solo me quedaba maldecir el momento en el que mi abuelo insistió en que acabase en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin para mantener un perfil bajo.

Los Le Fay, al tener esa predisposición hacia la magia oscura, también lo teníamos hacia los magos o brujas oscuros. Un Le Fay solo se podía enamorar de otro mago oscuro y este tendía a ser poderoso para poder asegurar una descendencia fuerte y poderosa.

Harry cumplía con todos los requisitos necesarios para ser mi pareja y mi propia magia me guiaba a mantenerle en mi mente día, tarde y noche, incluso en mis sueños permanecía siempre allí. La ansiedad me volvía loca, alguna vez había intentado seguirle discretamente y después intentar provocar alguna conversación, pero no me atrevía a hacer algo tan directo.

¿Cómo se suponía que me presentaría si fingía chocar con él en la biblioteca? Seguramente me miraría una vez con desprecio o indiferencia y allí se acabaría todo. No podía permitirme hacer algo tan desesperado y que acabase mal, pero no veía manera alguna de acercarme a él, aunque fuera solo para ser una conocida.

Por todo eso cuando finalmente pude hablar con él sentí una inmensa alegría que todavía seguía sintiendo. Había pensado que sería imposible, pero él era incluso considerado conmigo y al informarle a mi abuelo este me dijo que intentara conquistar a ese joven mago, que era mi obligación como descendiente de los Le Fay.

Aunque nunca lo había admitido en voz alta siempre había odiado ser una Le Fay, porque eso significaba estar siempre sujeta a unas estrictas normas. Antes de llegar al castillo nunca había hablado con nadie que no fuera mi abuelo, los elfos domésticos o Mot y quería vivir más experiencias, quería poder ser libre y decidir por una vez en mi vida lo que yo deseaba hacer.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión seguir las tradiciones familiares no supondría ninguna queja u obligación por mi parte, de hecho yo quería permanecer con Harry sin que me abuelo me dijera nada y que él diera su beneplácito solo me hacía más feliz.

Mi abuelo nunca había sido especialmente demostrativo ni cariñoso. Que por una vez él me diese su aprobación sin tener que argumentar nada o rogar hacía que me sintiese satisfecha, porque pareciera que Harry y yo estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Más bien se sentía como si hubiera sido mi destino nacer para él y yo gustosamente haría lo que fuera por ayudarle.

Había intentado hacerme cercana a él y conocerle y, aunque lo estaba haciendo (tal vez por el mismo motivo), sentía que no era suficiente, quería mucho más de lo que recibía, mas por muy cómodo que se encontrase en mi compañía Harry no hacía ningún avance y yo definitivamente no podía ser tan directa para declararme ante él con el riesgo de ser completamente rechazada.

Por muy ilusionada que estuviera tampoco era una ilusa. Muchas veces sentía que Harry se tensaba con mi contacto e intentaba apartarse sutilmente y, cuando alguna vez hablábamos sobre sentimientos, él comenzaba a desviar la conversación hasta que me resultaba imposible volver a abordar el tema para saber si él tenía algún interés romántico.

Aun así estaba satisfecha con poder permanecer junto a él, poder escucharle hablar inverso en sus conjeturas, hablar con sus familiares o en pársel, esas cálidas sonrisas que de vez en cuando me brindaba, cuando me tendía gentilmente su mano… Todo de él me gustaba.

Sabía que yo había recibido más gestos de su parte que cualquiera dentro de aquel castillo y, aun sabiéndolo, quería ser egoísta y llegar a escuchar de sus labios que yo era única para él. Poder afirmar que era especial ante sus ojos, por supuesto era consciente de que no sucedería, al menos por el momento.

Harry era mucho más maduro que cualquier otro chico de nuestra edad, tal vez fuera por ese motivo o tal vez era desinterés, pero él realmente no parecía fijarse en ningún chico o chica de ninguna manera, de lo único que se podía hablar con él era de magia, conocimiento o la sociedad.

Nunca había podido llegar a preguntarle cosas banales como su comida favorita, estación que más le agradaba o temas por el estilo, ya que cuando salían esos tópicos sus ojos se apagaban y empezaba a actuar más distante, a veces respondía a algunas de mis preguntas, pero sin entusiasmo alguno.

Sabía que solo tenía que respetar los límites impuestos por Harry, no quería que él me abandonase, yo podría conformarme incluso siendo solo su amiga si de esa forma él siempre permanecía a mi lado, podría aprender a acostumbrarme, pero apartarme de él resultaba doloroso solo de imaginarlo.

_:::_

_Hey, he regresado!_

_La loca de las notas interminables está presente y lista para hacer de las suyas. ¿Qué debería decir de este capítulo en particular~? Bueno, creo que este es un capítulo de transición, espero que no se os haya hecho pesado, pero hay detalles que tendrán relevancia en el futuro y quiero que todo tenga un sentido (aunque ahora tal vez no parezca la gran cosa)._

_¿Qué me decís del pasado de Athenea? Pienso que es algo duro, pero como he comentado muchas veces… La vida es drama y sin drama no hay realidad, además tengo la mala costumbre de hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes que adoro, bueno y a los que desprecio también, así que da igual._

_Últimamente ha pasado algo extraño (al menos a mí me lo parece). El caso es que he recibido algunos mensajes privados preguntándome sobre este fic, mis otros fics y posibles ideas que tenga pensadas escribir y vosotros diréis "¿Si yo no he preguntado qué hago tragándome estas parrafadas?" Pues ya sabéis queridos míos que yo escribo lo que me da la gana, aunque no lo leáis._

_Pues bien estuve pensado y a lo mejor en el siguiente capítulo respondo a las preguntas que me dejéis en este (siempre que no tenga que hacer spoilers horribles), es decir, en los comentarios podréis preguntarme toooooooooodo lo que queráis y yo lo iré respondiendo para que todos los sepáis y no me lleguen tantas cosas en privado._

_Y eso era todo, creo. Como siempre a responder reviews:_

_**Christine C : **Gracias por tus comentarios! Ahh~ TomyTom celoso es adorable y excesivamente peligroso (que no se entere de que le he llamado así o estoy muerta)… Ya sabéis que hasta el capítulo 11 ya lo tenía escrito, así que sabrás que no voy a hablar tanto de sus celos (por mucho que me gustaría meterme en el tema). En el siguiente capítulo mostraré amagos de su posesividad, juro que en el futuro tendrá mejores reacciones, pero en Hogwarts es imposible que de rienda suelta a todo lo que siente cuando se encuentra tan limitado por las normas del colegio. Ala! Te he escrito la biblia (siento si soy molesta -.-)._

_**Ryogana: **Nada, nada! Yo soy muy feliz escribiendo mi amado caos personal, que tanta gente lo lea solo hace que quiera morir de felicidad. Cuando empecé a escribir esto pensé "¿Quién putas se va a leer esta mierda?" (así suelo pensar en mi mente, lamento la grosería) Pero ahora somos muchos los que ansiamos darle rumbo y vida a este universo tan complejo y de verdad me siento dichosa, así que soy yo la que tiene que agradecer que leas esto y que comentes. Pequeñas cosas como "me encanta" y "gracias por otro capítulo" hacen que mi vida sea mucho más alegre :)_

_Gracias a todos por leer, seguir la historia y comentar (aunque ando algo triste porque pensé que el capítulo anterior tendría más comentarios, mais c'est la vie)... ejem, ejem… ¿Por dónde iba que me pierdo?… ¡Ah, sí! Pues eso, sois puro amor y espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. Dos más y comenzamos con los nuevos, así que ánimo!_

_Como siempre quiero dar las gracias a mis dos betas (**Lobita22** y **LyraRiddleBlack**) por soportarme cuando me pongo pesada, también os recuerdo que la historia está siendo subida en Wattpad y ya nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	10. Fin de curso

**Capítulo 10: Fin de curso**

**POV: Hermione Jane Granger**

Todavía no podía terminar de creerme que quedase menos de una semana para acabar la escuela, exactamente tres días y el primer curso habría finalizado. No me sentía satisfecha, aunque rememorase lo especial que me sentí al saber que era una bruja, tampoco me tranquilizaba la cantidad de nuevos conocimientos que había obtenido en esos meses. Sólo había un inconveniente que estropeaba lo que significaría mi absoluta felicidad en otro momento, ese problema tenía nombre y apellido, concretamente Harry Potter.

Me sentía indignada y superada. Se suponía que a esas alturas ya debería haber manipulado al otro niño para que no destacase tanto y fuera leal seguidor del director, pero él siempre me dejaba en ridículo y cuando hacía amago de intentar alguna conversación estaba rodeado por otros Slytherin o por una chica Ravenclaw y no tenía oportunidad de intentar hacerme más cercana.

Pero debía reconocer que no se trataba solo de lo inaccesible que era el moreno, además sentía reticencia al estar en su presencia, puesto que me molestaba sobremanera que él me superase en absolutamente todos los exámenes y que los profesores no se reprimiesen en halagarle por sus conocimientos o por el impresionante poder que tenía para ser un niño de 11 años.

Aunque lo primero me importunaba lo segundo me consumía por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca pudiera superarle y los profesores solo se fijasen en él? ¡Yo permanecía casi todo el día en la biblioteca para aprenderme los libros! ¿Y qué hacía Harry? Él solo pasaba por la biblioteca cuando le apetecía sin ni siquiera llevar sus pergaminos para realizar los trabajos.

Lo que más me desesperaba era que los libros que solía coger (de los cuales tenía un registro porque en cuanto se marchaba le preguntaba a la bibliotecaria sobre ellos o los buscaba yo misma) eran demasiado complejos incluso para que yo los comprendiera y en cambio él pasaba las páginas y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo con aburrimiento como si ya lo supiera todo.

Me reconcomía que él fuera tan hábil en todos los aspectos porque eso suponía que, aunque odiase la idea, llegaría un punto en el que no me quedaría más remedio que reconocer que Harry era el prodigio que todos decían y mi orgullo me impedía poder hacer tal cosa. ¡Yo siempre había sido la mejor, no podía sucederme esto ahora!

De alguna manera tenía que vencerle y, ya no lo hacía solo por todas las promesas del director, lo hacía por interés personal, por poder regodearme al ver a Harry hundido, eso era lo que me motivaba a estudiar con más empeño. Demostraría que mi esfuerzo y dedicación eran superiores a las capacidades que él pudiera tener.

Caminé entre los silenciosos pasillos de la biblioteca hasta que encontré el libro que me había recomendado el director en la última reunión que tuve con él. Recordaba que me había dicho que la página 572 era particularmente interesante y si alguien con tantos conocimientos tan valiosos como el director decía que algo era interesante tendría que ser algo realmente relevante.

Cuando tomé el libro entre mis manos me senté sola en un rincón apartado del resto de las mesas para que nadie me interrumpiese y lo abrí pasando las páginas hasta que llegué a la que me había indicado el director abriendo los ojos estupefacta al darme cuenta de lo que leía.

En el libro se hablaba sobre Nicolas Flamel y la piedra filosofal, piedra capaz de convertir objetos en oro y proporcionar la inmortalidad para quien hiciera el elixir. ¿Por qué el director querría que leyera algo como eso? ¿Por qué ahora que casi se acababa el curso?

Entonces recordé que en anteriores reuniones el director, después de preguntarme si había conseguido algún avance con respecto a Harry, también siempre insistía en saber si él había estado merodeando por el tercer piso.

Cuando le había preguntado por qué quería que Harry se pasease por un piso que estaba prohibido el director me dijo que era de vital importancia que Harry fuera allí antes de que el curso finalizase, que solo él debería cruzar ese pasillo.

Siempre me había preguntado qué era eso tan grande que solo podría hacer Harry si en mi opinión él no parecía estar interesado en nada particular y se dedicaba a vaguear. Mis impresiones no solían andar desencaminadas de la verdad, por lo que Harry no era una persona adecuada para conferirle ningún tipo de misión.

Sin duda yo habría sido la opción más segura, resultaba evidente que era la mejor para confiarme cualquier tarea porque era responsable y me involucraba al máximo en lo que hacía y eso también hacía que odiase más al Slytherin, él nunca hacía nada y tenía la atención de todos, no podía comprenderlo.

Ahora me había quedado claro que lo que escondía el tercer piso era la piedra filosofal, pero lo que no entendía era por qué el director quería que Harry la descubriera. ¿Quería que él la obtuviera o que hiciera algo con ella? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que destacar Harry?

Sentía enormes ganas de arrancarle los pelos al pelinegro, estaba furiosa como nunca lo había estado y justo cuando me iba a marchar indignada de la biblioteca para preguntarle al director sobre su decisión vi que Harry caminaba hacia mí sin mirarme.

No me gustaba que Harry llamase la atención, pero decidida sonreí. Dejaría que Harry se enterase sobre la piedra filosofal, estaba segura de que los profesores habrían participado en la protección de un objeto tan preciado y Harry no podría solo con ellas por muy "genio" que fuese.

Ese sería el momento perfecto para aparecer en escena y rescatarle haciendo que Harry confiase en mí por salvarle y que a la vez reconociese mi superioridad. Sin duda era un plan perfecto, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y resultaría victoriosa en esa batalla de ingenio porque Harry ni siquiera podría sospechar lo que se le venía encima.

Me levanté dejando el libro sobre la mesa en la que Harry solía leer y me escondí detrás de una estantería cercana que me permitiría vigilarle sin que él me viera. Quería ver con mis ojos cómo Harry cavaba su propia tumba sin ser consciente de ello.

Le observé sentarse como si nada, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al libro. Con el ceño fruncido apreté los puños pensando que mi plan iba a fallar cuando noté que Harry se acercaba al libro con desgana para, segundos más tarde, empezar a leerlo con rapidez.

Sonreí ampliamente viendo que mi infalible estratagema marchaba a la perfección, por eso cuando Harry se marchó lo seguí discretamente cerrando los ojos con frustración mientras me mordía las uñas al ver que se dirigía a la entrada del castillo en vez de al tercer piso.

¿Acaso había vuelto a fallar? ¿Por qué no había ido a investigar? ¿Realmente él no era humano y por eso no sentía curiosidad? Me crucé de brazos y regresé a la biblioteca alzando el mentón cuando vi pasar a otros alumnos.

No me quedaba tiempo y nuevamente había fracasado, sabía que esa había sido mi última oportunidad y estaba que echaba espuma por la boca. ¿Cómo le explicaría al director lo que acababa de suceder sin que se me cayera la cara de vergüenza?

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Harry Potter**

Acaba de salir de mi baúl después de terminar de practicar unas cuantas horas algunos hechizos de tercer año de transformaciones. Se suponía que ese año me limitaría a practicar con el material propuesto para los alumnos de primero y de segundo, pero al no poder obtener nuevos libros desde fuera y haber terminado la mayoría de los que poseía había decidido seguir leyendo y practicando los más simples.

Me había decepcionado en demasía al notar lo sencillo que seguía siendo todo en un año como era el de tercero, pero aun así seguí practicando cautamente. La magia no era un juego con el que se pudiera tontear, sabía perfectamente que si me propasaba podría dañar mi núcleo mágico, puesto que al ser tan joven no estaba totalmente desarrollado y si hacía alguna tontería eso podría llegar a reducir mi magia o incluso perjudicar mi vida y eso no era nada agradable.

A decir verdad tenía un humor de perros. Si bien era cierto que no era la persona más entusiasta del mundo nunca solía tener tan mal carácter como en esos momentos, pero la situación llegaba a superarme en ocasiones y resultaba complicado manejar mis emociones.

Apenas tenía tiempo para mí mismo desde las vacaciones de invierno, los profesores se ponían extremadamente insistentes en las clases para que me mostrase más participativo y, aunque eso no me molestaba como tal, la atención de los alumnos cada vez se hacía más intensa. Cada vez más personas me observaban al contrario de lo que había previsto y eso impedía que pudiera transformarme o pasear libremente sin recibir ninguna mirada indeseada.

El resto de alumnado era ridículamente obsesivo con respecto a mí. Todavía recordaba con horror la cantidad de cartas que había recibido el día de San Valentín y los arañazos que había recibido de Edith mientras esta se dedicaba a destrozar las cartas. Ese día fuera por donde fuera solo escuchaba risitas tontas perseguirme y me resultaba difícil fingir indiferencia cuando quería torturarlos a todos hasta la muerte para despejar mis nervios.

También estaba el inquietante hecho de que había conseguido seguir hablando con su admirador secreto y que comenzaba a disfrutar realmente de ese tiempo por la cantidad de opiniones tan interesantes y conocimiento sobre las artes oscuras que tenía el desconocido.

Precisamente ese extenso conocimiento y comprensión de la magia negra era lo que me ponía en guardia porque era imposible que algún de los alumnos pudiera saber esa clase de cosas y menos en una escuela como era Hogwarts en la que apenas se daban las cosas neutrales puesto que la mayoría era magia blanca.

Por supuesto había contemplado la idea de que algún heredero de una familia sangre pura hubiese leído ese tipo de libros en su casa y por eso estuviese tan bien informado, pero no había ningún alumno de esos años que me prestase atención, también sospechaba que uno de los profesores fuera ese desconocido, pero eso carecía de sentido viendo lo leales que eran a Dumbledore.

Los únicos que veía capaces de conocer tanto sobre las artes oscuras eran el profesor Snape y Quirrell, pero dudaba que unos profesores fueran a hacer algo tan arriesgado como confraternizar de forma tan cercana con un alumno y admitir que eran expertos en una magia que estaba vetada tan abiertamente en el país. ¿Quién sería tan despreocupado con su seguridad?

Y si seguía pensado sobre los profesores… Quirrell era el que más me intrigaba, aunque en ocasiones demostraba un chispazo de una potente magia oscura esta desaparecía al poco y él volvía a ser alguien mediocre, no le veía capaz de tomar ninguna clase de iniciativa cuando eso sucedía.

Por más que me plantease todas las posibilidades nada tenía sentido en mi cabeza, por lo que prefería no darle más vueltas a algo tan fútil.

Quien quiera que fuera el desconocido, a pesar de saber mi evidente interés por las artes oscuras, no había utilizado esa información en mi contra sino que me había ayudado a instruirme en algunos aspectos que desconocía sobre el control de esta. Sabía que esa persona podría llegar a ser realmente importante, pero ya había decidido dejarlo pasar durante un tiempo.

Además había otros temas más urgentes en mi mente. Ese mismo día había recibido una carta de Priscob informándome de que tenía que revisar en persona una de mis propiedades porque había algunos objetos que solamente los herederos de sangre podían tocar, el resto de seres eran maldecidos y esa maldición era tan poderosa que nadie fue capaz de eliminarla.

Por lo visto uno de los rompedores de maldiciones había enfermado el mes pasado hasta que finalmente murió, según me había explicado la maldición se había extendido dejando cada parte del cuerpo de ese mago totalmente negra, también había tosido sangre por la boca hasta que quedó en un coma inducido por la magia antes de fenecer.

Sentía demasiada intriga por la clase de objeto tan valioso que tendría que ser para llevar una maldición tan potente, se me ocurrían muchas personas a las que dejarles dicho objeto para que muriesen de esa forma, sería tan gratificante.

Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión, esa pequeña complicación me recordaba el peor de mis males. Me recordaba que la vuelta al orfanato era inminente y que, por mucho que me molestase y quisiera evitarlo, tendría que regresar con esos despreciables muggles.

El único consuelo que encontraba era estar con la compañía de mis fieles familiares y de Edith, eran los únicos que conseguían calmarme y, aun así, a veces tenía que alejarme de ellos porque me irritaban tantas voces en mi cabeza.

Por eso, viendo que ya se habían acabado los exámenes finales (los cuales seguían siendo hilarantemente ridículos preguntando por movimientos de varitas, cuidados de plantas demasiado básicas y ese tipo de estúpidas cuestiones que tanto me desquiciaban), decidí que iría a la biblioteca a relajarme y buscar algún libro para entretenerme un rato. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y tenía que aprovechar ahora que nadie intentaba acompañarme para disfrutar de mi relativa soledad.

Aunque me gustaba tener gente pendiente de mí nunca había recibido esas atenciones, debido a esto muchas veces resultaba molesto estar rodeado de gente preguntándome cosas o hablándome porque sí, por lo que necesitaba apartarme de todos para volver a pensar con claridad y no cometer locuras que solo me perjudicarían.

_**-Maesstro todavía hay muchoss cuadross observándole.-**_ Siseó Shadow haciendo que ladease mi rostro agotado solo de recordarlo, tener que fingir continuamente era extenuante.

*_¿Es que ese viejo nunca te va a dejar en paz?_* Preguntó Edith mientras bufaba y mostraba sus pequeños colmillos.

*_Gata tonta. Esa cabra loca está obsesionada con el amo, pero una tonta como tú no puede entenderlo._*Akira se ponía demasiado inestable cuando se trataba de Edith y a mí me tocaba soportar continuamente sus discusiones.

*_Al menos yo soy capaz de andar sola y no dependo de mi amo para moverme, no seré tan tonta ¿no?_* Rodé los ojos mientras entraba a la biblioteca, ahora iba a ser difícil detenerlas, pero necesitaba un poco de paz.

*_Dejad de discutir, ya tengo suficiente._* Muchas veces lamentaba haber decidido hacer que Edith fuera una hembra, tal vez si fuera un macho sería más llevadera la convivencia con mis familiares, aunque esa era una decisión que ya no se podía cambiar, así que tampoco valía la pena pensar en ello.

*_¿No quieres jugar maestro?_* Me preguntó Nekus por decimoquinta vez en ese día haciendo que volviese a resoplar exasperado por su insistencia.

*_Necesito despejarme y jugando no lo voy a hacer. Realmente espero que os controléis mientras estemos aquí porque si hacéis algún escándalo no permitiré que me acompañéis nunca más._* Les advertí yendo a una mesa que estaba alejada para evitar a las chicas allí presentes que me miraban haciendo ojitos desvergonzadamente.

¿Sabían lo descaradamente obvias que estaban siendo? Si lo sabían y lo hacían apropósito estaban realmente desesperadas. Nunca podría fijarme en gente tan banal… ¿Qué era lo que ellas verían en mí? ¿Mi físico, la fama que se me atribuía? Ese tipo de cosas solo hacía que sintiera repulsión.

Mis familiares y Edith comenzaron a renegar, pero fueron lo suficientemente considerados como para detener sus discusiones finalmente. Sonreí sentándome en una silla cruzando la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha mientras apoyaba su rostro en la mano derecha por pura comodidad. Debería ir a buscar algún libro, pero me encontraba tan cansado que hasta eso me resultaba irritante.

Volví a suspirar pesadamente sin ganas de nada, entre tanto mis ojos iban entrecerrándose estaba tan aplatanado como si fuera a dormirme allí mismo, pero, aunque estuviera algo agotado, no tenía sueño y me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que acabaría dando vueltas sin parar si iba a acostarme en esos momentos.

Al fijarme en la mesa vi que en el lado contrario al mío había un grueso libro abierto y dejado allí descuidadamente, así que me estiré para alcanzarlo rodando los ojos. Siempre había sabido que, por regla general los niños y adolescentes eran despreocupados, pero me desquiciaban las personas que trataban así a los pobres libros, seguramente mi parte Ravenclaw era lo que me hacía ser así.

Cuando lo tuve entre mis manos fui a cerrarlo, pero mi curiosidad fue mayor y ojeé por encima el contenido del libro. De inmediato mi pereza desapareció haciendo que me irguiese y mirase el libro con total interés.

La página por la que estaba abierta trataba sobre Nicolas Flamel y su descubrimiento de la piedra filosofal. La piedra filosofal era un piedra que me llamó poderosamente la atención cuando Priscob me habló sobre ella en una de sus múltiples cartas.

No era la idea en sí de transformar en oro lo que me interesaba de la piedra, puesto que era el mago vivo más rico de todo Reino Unido y a saber cuántos países más, sino la inmortalidad. Por supuesto yo era muy joven, pero era evidente que todo el mundo podría morir en el momento más inesperado, todos moríamos y lo cierto era que no deseaba ese futuro para mí, sabía que la muerte era inevitable, no era ningún estúpido, pero quería desafiarle incluso a ella.

Eso era lo que resultaba tan impresionante para mí de la piedra. En sí no te proporcionaba la inmortalidad, pero sí alargaba considerablemente la vida y si la conseguía podría investigar con el tiempo sus propiedades y conseguir trabajar en algo superior con la información que consiguiese para alcanzar la inmortalidad a mí manera.

Aunque me hubiera emocionado encontraba sumamente extraño y sospechoso que precisamente algo así acabase en mis manos. ¿Quién habría dejado ese libro abierto por aquella página? ¿Por qué justo donde yo iba a sentarme?

A decir verdad yo no creía en las casualidades, eso tenía toda la pinta ser premeditado, como si me hubieran observado y decidido conducirme hasta allí, pero ¿por qué precisamente sobre la piedra?… Cerré el libro y mis ojos pensando lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

La conclusión evidente era que alguien quería que conociera sobre la piedra filosofal para que yo hiciese algo con esa información. ¿Quién haría algo así?… La respuesta obviamente era Dumbledore. ¿Por qué?… Estaba convencido de que se trataba de uno de sus planes.

Rememorando todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses recordé que Priscob en la carta que me había hablado de la piedra filosofal fue en la que me dijo, extraoficialmente, que habían intentado robar la piedra, pero que justo el día anterior la habían sacado del depósito en el que se encontraba.

También estaba el hecho de que el director había hablado de que el tercer piso estaba prohibido ir si no se quería morir. ¿Qué peligro se suponía que habría en una escuela? Solo se podía tratar de trampas para proteger algo importante, algo como la piedra filosofal.

Eso quería decir que la piedra estaba allí y que Dumbledore quería que yo la encontrase, eso tenía sentido si recordaba el hechizo de compulsión puesto sobre la capa de invisibilidad. Seguía sin conocer el por qué, pero sabiendo que se trataba del viejo iba a evitar acercarme por muy interesado que estuviera.

Mis familiares y guardiana estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería evitar riesgos innecesarios y mantenerme seguro, después de todo al tratarse de un tesoro como aquel las protecciones serían tendrían que ser demasiado complejas incluso para mí, siempre podría intentar encontrar a Flamel por mi cuenta y preguntarle todo sobre su extraña alquimia.

Salí de allí ignorando nuevamente las miradas de todos y decidí volver a pasear por el bosque para calmar mi mente. Me había emocionado tanto que incluso me costaba atender a mis instintos de preservación, quería más que nada conseguir esa piedra y sabía que no debía hacerlo, era lo mejor.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

La persistencia era una de las cualidades que más había tenido que trabajar a lo largo de los años. Después de todo había empezado a planear mi conquista del mundo mágico desde que era un simple estudiante y tuve que mantenerme lo más impasible que me fue posible por mucho que me molestase el entrometido Dumbledore y su irritante orden del pollo.

Pero ver a Harry cada vez más lejano a mí y más cercano a aquella chica Ravenclaw me hacía estar constantemente alerta e incluso energúmeno haciendo que comprobase que mi paciencia era más frágil de lo que imaginaba.

Me había encargado de cuestionar discretamente a todos los profesores sobre esa tal Athenea, todos coincidían con que era una niña muy aplicada y amable con el resto de alumnos, desesperándome en el proceso. ¿Por qué siempre la gente acababa interponiéndose en mi camino?

En mis clases empecé a prestarle más atención pudiendo notar una potente magia negra provenir de ella, la cual se camuflaba de una más gris de vez en cuando, intentando parecer más inofensiva. Entendí de inmediato el interés de Harry en esa muchacha, pero aun así no actuaba como normalmente lo hacía con sus otros juguetes y eso era lo que de verdad me molestaba.

Que ella fuera una chica era lo de menos, lo peor era que me estaba robando una atención que solo me pertenecía a mí y eso no lo podía ni lo quería consentir.

Después de las clases apenas podía encontrarme con Harry y durante las mismas tenía que dejar al inútil que las impartiera, así que solamente compartía con mi pequeño los momentos en los que hablábamos a través de las libretas, por donde cada vez iba descubriendo más cosas que me iban fascinando y obsesionando más.

Pero, por muy centrado que estuviera en mi pequeña y traviesa serpiente, tenía que robar la piedra y ese era el último día de clases, no había podido aprovechar del todo ese curso y necesitaba encontrar algún método de atrapar la atención de Harry sin que se atreviese a dejarme en el olvido.

Hasta ese momento había conseguido a base de prueba y error descubrir cómo pasar al cerbero, esa parecía ser la trampa más complicada por lo que había podido comprobar, pero no conocía la última, la cual habría puesto el propio Dumbledore.

Mi ventaja era que al ver sido tan discreto en mis expediciones nadie sospechaba de mí a parte de Dumbledore, quien todavía mantenía cierta vigilancia sobre mí, aunque era mucho menor y podía escabullirme sin problemas.

Pensaba perpetrar el robo ese mismo día, para no levantar sospechas le había obligado al inútil a pedir su retirada anticipada para el próximo año, como el robo todavía no había sucedido no habría pruebas concluyentes de que había sido yo el culpable, había planeado hasta el más mínimo paso a llevar a cabo para que nada fallase a última hora.

Mientras que esa vieja cabra loca daba el discurso de despedida en el banquete de despedida también se le dio la copa de la casa a Slytherin quienes superaban por casi 200 puntos a Gryffindor, quienes eran los segundos. El regocijo que sentí al ver las caras deprimidas de los estúpidos leones y la sonrisa orgullosa de mi pequeña serpiente era algo que no iba a olvidar en mucho tiempo.

Por mucho que yo quisiera dominar el mundo, Hogwarts siempre tendría una parte de mi alma (y eso era literal). No iba a mentir diciendo que no había disfrutado ese año, pero tenía planes mucho más grandes en mente y no iba a atascarme en un pasado que no me aportaba nada útil para la guerra que vendría.

Cuando los alumnos empezaron a marcharse y los profesores imitaron a los menores determiné que esa era mi oportunidad, por lo que me dirigí hacia el pasillo de mis habitaciones y me metí dentro asegurándome en el proceso de que los dos cuadros presentes me mirasen para poder tener una coartada firme.

Recurrí a mi perfeccionado hechizo desilusionador y abrí la puerta levemente, intentando salir sin que se notase que la puerta se había abierto sola. Eché un vistazo a los dos cuadros y sonreí satisfecho marchándome mientras que los cuadros hablaban entre sí.

Fui directo hacia la tercera planta y me encaminé hacia "el pasillo prohibido". Al llegar eliminé el hechizo desilusionador y antes de entrar por completo conjuré un arpa y la hechicé para que tocase sola, cuando la abrí completamente me encontré con el Cerberus dormido con su pata un poco apartada de la trampilla.

Aproveché que estaba dormido para abrir la trampilla y tras cancelar ese conjuro me lancé con un hechizo levitante sobre mí por si aquella era otra otra trampa. Con un Lumus vi que había una planta bajo mis pies, la cual parecía ser un lazo del diablo, algo que cualquier alumno de primero conocería.

Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore planeaba algo al hacer unas pruebas tan malditamente sencillas, así que simplemente lancé un incendio no verbal y sin varita a la planta y seguí bajando hasta tocar tierra firme.

Por precaución decidí lanzar un revelio para identificar los posibles hechizos presentes en la sala, no me sorprendí cuando detecté hechizos vinculantes. La propiedad de ese hechizo en concreto parecía que se trataba de regresar un objeto a su lugar de origen si alguien con malas intenciones lo llevaba.

No me impresioné por el astuto movimiento de la cabra senil, después de todo se suponía que era un genio, tomaría medidas para descubrir y frustrar mis avances porque ambos sabíamos contra quien nos enfrentábamos en realidad, aunque en esa ocasión, por muy preparado que estuviese, iba a perder Dumbledore.

Viendo lo poderoso que era el hechizo sabía que nadie normal conseguiría deshacerlo, pero yo no era un mago común.-_**Finite incantatem.**_\- Murmuré en pársel. La grandeza de ser un hablante era que si pronunciaba los hechizos en pársel, al tener el propio idioma poder, le confería más magia al hechizo, pero eso era algo que solo mi pequeña serpiente y yo podríamos hacer.

Seguí caminando con parsimonia mirando con decepción las llaves voladoras y las escobas apiladas contra la pared. ¿Acaso se podía ser más obvio? Solo faltaba que me regalasen la llave para cruzar la puerta frente a la que se encontraba.

Hice una floritura con mi mano para que la llave llegase hasta él y ésta voló directamente sin oposición alguna…Totalmente ridículo y conveniente, aunque si nada suponía un reto real iba a ser demasiado decepcionante.

Había estado planificando cada pequeño paso cuidadosamente durante un año completo para qué ¿Para jugar a las evasivas con el obseso a los caramelos de limón? Resoplé nuevamente metiendo la llave en la cerradura y crucé llegando a la siguiente sala realizando nada más llegar un Finite Incantatem sabiendo que tendría el mismo hechizo vinculante.

Me sorprendió levemente ver un tablero con piezas de ajedrez a tamaño real en el centro de la estancia, pero viendo la calidad de la transformación de las piezas a ese tamaño quedaba claro que esa era la prueba de McGonagall, muy ingenioso para tratarse de cualquier otro profesor.

Aun así por muy entretenido que pudiera encontrar tener una buena partida de ajedrez no tenía tiempo para estar desperdiciándolo de esa manera. No había detectado ningún hechizo de alerta, pero cabía la posibilidad de que en alguna sala reaccionase antes de que yo pudiera eliminarlo y sabiendo que la última prueba era la del viejo era consciente de que iba a tener que trabajar arduamente para superarle en poco tiempo.

Lanzando otro Finite Incantatem vi que las piezas se quedaban inmóviles antes de perder la forma y caer al suelo como simple piedras, así que me encaminé a la siguiente sala el tablero y nuevamente eliminé los conjuros indeseados dándome cuenta de los dos troles que había en la sala. Así que finalmente había llegado hasta mi especialidad ¿ehh?

Con una floritura de mi varita, bueno la varita de Quirrell, conjuré varios serpensortia para que las serpientes distrajesen a los troles dándome así el tiempo que necesitaba. Las serpientes distraían a esos descerebrados seres tal y como había previsto, así que me dirigí al siguiente pasaje cada vez más ansioso.

Al llegar (y quitar los hechizos como siempre) me encontré con una mesa en el centro de la habitación con varios frascos sobre esta. No tenía que ser un genio para deducir que Severus se había encargado de ese pequeño enigma. Veía un pergamino al lado de esos tubos, pero lo ignoré por completo mientras olía el contenido de los tubos dándome cuenta de que tres eran venenos muy potentes, dos eran vinos y los otros dos no los reconocía.

No era de extrañar que Severus iría al máximo al realizar su tarea, él era así de entregado, una entrega que le había pasado factura en el pasado, pero eso no era algo que fuera a afectarme tratándose solo de un peón más entre mis filas.

Deduje que una de esas botellas me permitiría cruzar hacia la última sala y otra me llevaría de vuelta, pero a simple vista no podía inferir cuál era cuál, así que tomé el pergamino y leí las instrucciones viendo que se trataba de lógica y deducción, tal y como esperaba de mi mejor espía, no me defraudaba.

Rápidamente tragué el contenido de una de las botellas sintiendo mi garganta contraerse por el frío y me acerqué a las llamas exudando confianza en mí mismo, era obvio que Severus no era rival para mí por mucho que lo intentase.

Al cruzar las llamas negras aparecí en una estancia en la que solo se encontraba un espejo. Caminé encendiendo las antorchas a mi paso con mi simple voluntad y después volví a utilizar un Finite Incantatem hasta que me situé frente al espejo.

Al leer la inscripción sobre este vio que rezaba _"Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse" _al principio pensé que se trataba de otro idioma y después me dio cuenta de que para leerlo simplemente había que leerlo al revés, lo que en realidad quería decir era _"Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo"_.

Recordaba haber oído hablar de ese espejo en mi juventud. Ese era el espejo de Oesed. Uno que había enloquecido a miles de persona por los reflejos que se proyectaban a través de su pulida superficie.

Nunca me había preguntado qué vería si me pusiera ante mí porque sabía que mi deseo más grande era dominar el mundo, aunque muchas cosas habían ido cambiando gradualmente en estos meses, aún así viera lo que viera tenía mis objetivos claros y no caería preso de ese perturbador encanto como el resto de mediocres magos.

Al mirar el espejo vi los ojos de Quirrell completamente rojos por estar yo al mando, pero eso no fue lo que me impactó, lo que realmente me afectó fue cuando "mis ojos" se toparon con la imagen que presentaba el espejo. En este me veía a mí mismo, con mi cuerpo original, solo que con la apariencia que había tenido a los 20 años.

En la imagen iba vestido con unas costosas túnicas negras decoradas con detalles verdes y me encontraba sentado sonriente sobre un trono en una sala que no se vislumbraba muy bien, pero lo que me había paralizado de la escena era el pelinegro que tenía sentado sobre mi regazo mientras que este me susurraba algo en el oído con complicidad.

El pelinegro vestido de prendas verdes y plateadas se movió permitiéndome ver aquellos tan conocidos ojos esmeraldas mucho más misteriosos y afilados. Cerré los ojos sin querer dejarme llevar por mis tan obvios deseos, la imagen de un Harry adulto (o apunto de serlo) perteneciéndome mientras yo dominaba el mundo era mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado, pero eso no iba a suceder de inmediato y si seguía desvariando seguramente el insufrible Dumbledore me pillaría y retrasaría mis planes.

Me concentré en pensar sobre la localización de la piedra deseando encontrarla y al abrir los ojos la vi en el espejo, mi reflejo la tenía entre las manos, pero esta no aparecía en la realidad. Dumbledore tendría que haber realizado alguna clase de protección para que muy pocos la pudieran obtener y sabía que no me tendría que quedar demasiado tiempo.

Pensé qué debería hacer para eliminar el hechizo, como no sabía cuál era exactamente y sus propiedades lo más seguro sería recurrir al uso de las runas. Para asegurarme de que se eliminase toda protección con éxito grabé con la varita en la parte posterior las runas Kano, Jera y Nauthiz, después formé un círculo mágico alrededor del espejo y con mi varita realicé varios movimientos rápidos.- Accipere.- En latín significaba tomar, por lo que creí que de esa forma tendría que funcionar. Al instante la varita comenzó a desprender un brillo grisáceo haciendo que las runas y el círculo mágico se iluminasen a la vez.

Dejé de apuntar al espejo cuando me di cuenta de que de este empezaba a emerger la piedra. Me acerqué precavido y la tomé antes de que esta cayese al suelo guardándola entre mis ropas riendo con ganas al conseguir mi absoluta victoria, mi regreso era inminente.

La piedra finalmente era mía y el estúpido director no había tenido la inteligencia suficiente como para detener o predecir mis movimientos, ahora solo debía regresar a mi dormitorio y cuando me marchase al día siguiente del colegio regresar a mi base para poder restaurar mi cuerpo.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más sencillo, no había ningún impedimento y cruzaba las salas sin perder una pequeña retorcida sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para los magos de la luz, ellos no eran conscientes del caos que pensaba propagar.

Si la primera guerra en mi contra les había parecido una masacre era porque no habían visto el resentimiento y furia que había acumulado durante los últimos diez años. Obviamente no pensaba atacar a mi pequeño, pero tenía otras ideas mucho más interesantes que llevar a la práctica y Dumbledore sufriría muchas de ellas.

Utilicé el hechizo desilusionador, teniendo cuidado de no despertar al cerbero, y salí del tercer piso caminando hasta llegar a mi habitación con sumo sigilo viendo que los cuadros seguían pendientes por si hacía algo sospecho, aunque lastimosamente para ellos ya habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Al entrar en mi alcoba dejé la piedra en mi baúl bajo el hechizo no-me-notes lanzado en pársel para que si me registraban nadie fuera capaz de descubrirla y me tumbé en la cama quitando el control sobre el cuerpo de Quirrell, estaba bastante agotado al consumir tanta magia para manipular al chico y realizar todos esos conjuros, pero sin duda había merecido la pena.

Me dediqué a relajarme en la mente de Quirrell esperando pacientemente a que algo sucediese, sabía que Dumbledore iría en mi busca o mandaría a alguien para comprobar que seguía allí y tenía que dejar que Quirrell actuase con naturalidad para que las sospechas sobre mí desaparecieran lo máximo posible.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero empezaba a escuchar las voces de Quirrell y de alguien más, así que presté atención para descubrir qué sucedía.- Y-Y-Yo- Yo n-n-no e-en-ti-endo q-qué qui-qui-ere d-de-ci-cir.- Vi que McGonagall estaba en la habitación de mi títere y se veía más estricta de lo normal.

-Ya me ha escuchado profesor Quirrell. Alguien ha robado la piedra y necesitamos comprobar las pertenencias de todo el mundo para recuperarla y atrapar al ladrón.- Rodaría los ojos con exasperación si pudiera al ver que todo iba como lo había supuesto, eran tan predecibles, pero aunque me desesperase lo fácil que había resultado todo yo había salido triunfante y era lo único que importaba.

*_Deja que revise todo, así eliminaremos sospechas, hazlo._* Ordené impaciente al ver que Quirrell no decía nada.

\- E-E-En-t-ti-en-do… Re-re-vi-se to-todo, po-por fa-fa-favor.- Respondió Quirrell con su típico tartamudeo mientras se levantaba de la cama para que McGonagall investigase.

McGonagall intentó varios conjuros, pero ninguno funcionó, así que se disculpó por las molestias y fue a revisar otra habitación, cuando eso sucedió volví a descansar sabiendo que todo iba en orden y nadie iba a descubrirme, no tenía por qué preocuparme.

Ahora que ya no me quedaba nada más que hacer en Hogwarts tendría que centrarme en localizar a todos mis seguidores y pensar qué haría con Harry viendo que ya no podría estar bajo mi constante supervisión, quedaban demasiados detalles pendientes con los que tendría que lidiar prontamente.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Akira**

Había demasiadas cosas que no entendía de los humanos, yo solo conseguía comprender a mi amo porque él había sido quien me había criado, pero tampoco quería tratar con más personas, mi amo era el mejor del mundo y no necesitaba a nadie más si él estaba conmigo.

No podía recordar tantas palabras como hacía mi preciado maestro y como diría mi maestro resultaba ser un "dolor de cabeza" aprender cosas tan complicadas cuando ulular era mucho más sencillo, pero como sabía que mi maestro de esa forma no podría entender todo lo que le querría decir intentaba esforzarme en aprender todo sobre las costumbres humanas a Shadow y a Nekus no le importaba tanto, así que yo era la que más atención prestaba cuando mi amo leía sus adorados libros para comprender lo que le agradaba.

Sentía que le debía todo a mi maestro, porque siempre me había cuidado como si yo fuera un tesoro para él y me había permitido ser libre sin estar encerrada entre muchos barrotes que impedían que estirase mis alas, a diferencia de otros amos el mío era muy considerado.

Además todo lo que sabía lo había conseguido gracias al enlace con mi maestro, tanto había aprendido que incluso ya entendía algunas conversaciones que él mantenía con otras personas, aunque ninguna voz era tan hermosa como la de mi amo.

También estaba agradecida porque no me había dejado sola y, por mucho que me molestasen las tonterías de Shadow y de Nekus, ellos eran una buena compañía… aunque todavía seguía molesta por la presencia de Edith… Esa cosa… ¡Esa cosa quería robarme a mi maestro y nunca me dejaba en paz!

A pesar de lo irritante que encontrase a Edith no podía quejarme sabiendo que a mi amo le venía bien tener toda la protección que pudiese. Cualquiera podría atacarle y por desgracia yo no era particularmente dañina, solo podía arañar y picotear y así cualquiera podría hacerle daño y eso era lo que menos quería.

*_Ave tonta ¿te crees que quiero escuchar tus desvaríos? Quiero descansar, así que cállate de una vez._* Estaba apoyada contra la cabeza de mi amo observándole mientras que este dormía y me giré para fulminar a la guardiana con mis ojos. ¡Ella era tan irritante!

*_¿Quién es la tonta, estúpida gata? Si tanto te molesto duérmete y deja de incordiar._* La miré mal cuando se subió a las manos de mi maestro y me bufó. ¿No veía que podía despertarle si le arañaba?, ¿era tan estúpida?

*_¿Por qué crees que te __mandó__ callar? Tus lamentos no me dejan dormir toooooonta._* Si pudiera haría que desapareciera para siempre.

La estúpida gata me miró de la misma manera y comenzó a insultarme, no pude evitar devolverle cada insulto deseando acercarme a ella y picotearla hasta que se callase de una vez. Nekus y Shadow me caían mucho mejor desde que esa estúpida llegó e intentó acaparar a mi maestro.

*_¿Akira eres tú?… ¿Por qué gritas tanto?_* Volvía a girarme cuando escuché a Shadow y le vi desenroscado mirándome.

*_Llevan peleando unos minutos, estaban en la mejor parte._*¿Nekus había estado despierto? Por culpa de esa estúpida gata ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso.

*_Vosotros dos par de entrometidos no habléis, esto es entre la mamá gallina y yo._*Edith se subió a los brazos de mi amo meneando su cola victoriosa al mirarme. ¡Estúpida guardiana!

*_¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo! El maestro necesita descansar y tú solo estorbas._* La regañé cada vez más molesta por su comportamiento.

Volvimos a pelear, me costaba no ponerme a batir las alas, pero me daba cuenta de que eso alteraría a mi maestro y no quería eso. El tiempo pasó y no volvieron a interrumpirnos, yo le recriminaba a Edith por actuar como lo hacía y ella decía que era una mamá gallina insoportable.

Nuestra discusión continuó hasta que mi maestro se despertó alterado diciendo que nuestros gritos le habían despertado. Nunca me había sentido tan culpable, sabía que mi maestro estaba demasiado agotado por todas sus prácticas y las investigaciones que hacía cada día además de soportar a los otros escandalosos humanos, yo no había querido hacer nada malo.

Me sentí avergonzada cuando mi maestro me regañó por seguirle la pelea a Edith, pero no le repliqué, aunque me sentía muy mal, porque sabía que tendría que haberme preocupado más por mi amo y no alterarle cuando estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente.

Mi maestro me acarició repentinamente el plumaje haciendo que me relajase y recordase que por esa amabilidad era porque tanto me gustaba cuidar de mi estimado amo, así que decidí tener más paciencia, por mucho que me disgustase la guardiana, lo importante era que mi joven amo estuviera bien.

_:::_

_Hey gente!_

_Podría comentar muchas cosas respecto a este capítulo, pero como sé que me voy a enrollar con los comentarios me reservo mi opinión e iré al grano:_

_**Christine C :** Bien, Harry es demasiado sensible a la magia y más a la magia negra, por lo tanto suele permanecer más tiempo con gente del "lado oscuro". ¿Por qué tanto con Athenea? Simple, ella es la primera persona que muestra su poder tan abiertamente a Harry, lo que hace que él se sienta fascinado, pero en cuanto interactúe con otras personas se irá pasando ese efecto. Así que sí, básicamente se sintió atraído por eso. Con respecto a Dumbledore creo que lo he dicho un millón de veces ya… Yo también quiero que desaparezca, pero se hará de rogar y bueno, el tema de la piedra filosofal pues ya has visto lo que le ha pasado a la piedra._

_**daiara lestrange:** Sip, Theo también es celosito, es un bebé hermoso, pero lástima para él que Harry ya tiene a Tom. En este capítulo ya puedes ver que Hermione hace un intento desesperado para que Harry haga algo, lamentablemente (aunque yo no lo sienta) no ha tenido en cuenta que él es demasiado precavido con lo que respecta a su seguridad… Con el tema de "la familia unida" pues bien, en el segundo curso mencionaré más sobre ello, tendrás que esperar para ver, pero puedo adelantar que Ginny tendrá un papel relativamente importante en todo ese lío._

_**Clenery Aingremont:** Gracias por comenzar a leer el fic! Sí, entendiste bien los pensamientos del Lord. Harry y Voldemort van a ser pareja en un futuro, pero Harry todavía no esta preparado para ese tipo de relaciones, se irán acercando mucho más, pero no llegará a nada físico puesto que eso sería pedofilia y (aunque a Voldemort seguramente ni le importase) un chico de 11/12 años no tiene ni la personalidad, ni la mentalidad, ni el físico formado, así que lo que la parte física de la relación se hará de rogar… Ni siquiera estoy segura de escribirlo como tal puesto que hay gente que sigue la historia por la trama y no por la relación entre Tom y Harry… Siento si me explayo, pero quiero que quede lo más claro posible._

_**Mar91: **Gracias! Cuando empecé a desarrollar a los familiares y a la guardiana pensé que tendrían que ser figuras importantes en la vida de Harry, tendrían que cuidarle y también ayudarle a dejarse llevar, por lo que en sus conversaciones pueden pasar fácilmente de una actitud jovial a una reprensora si piensan que Harry puede hacerse daño a sí mismo, siento que son como los hermanos mayores (y menores) que nunca tuvo._

_**Keyla1302:** Gracias por tus palabras! Pienso que no he metido tanto drama, lo que viene a continuación es mucho peor, osea no haré la vida de todos un infierno (solo de unos pocos xD)… Cómo decirlo? Sí tendrán sus momentos en plan de: "A la mierda la vida, me quiero morir que ya he sufrido suficiente." pero no será siempre así. Pues yo también voy a por las preguntas *tambor, tambor*. Tom está aquí mismo! Ya le tienes todo para ti (mentira es mío y de Harry)… Athenea ya es obsesiva con Harry ya que su magia la guía a pensar constantemente en él, pero tranquila la gente del TomxHarry, esta parejita es inseparable… Theo en un principio iba a ser el confidente de Harry, pero pensé que sería demasiado grandioso que el Lord se sintiera amenazado por alguna amistad de Harry y pienso que él es el más adecuado, Draco es más como un hermano yo creo, no era una verdadera opción... ¿El viejo-come-caramelos-ácidos? Jajajajaja me has matado, concédeme el honor de recurrir a ese apodo, haré buen uso de él. Bueno, sí, él está más zumbado que una cabra en medio de un monte, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir… Hija me has alegrado la vida con esa última pregunta, que lo sepas. Pues sí Harry tendrá una segunda forma animaga que descubrirá en su quinto año, no diré cual es porque es importante para la trama, pero puedes especular cuanto quieras... Gracias de verdad por tus palabras! Pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado, pienso que he apresurado demasiado todo, pero si hiciera por ejemplo 12 capítulos por año más de cada verano habría unos 98/105 capítulos si no me equivoco, si a eso le añado unos capítulos extras fácilmente se me pondrían en 115 o algo así. Sé que esto no me lo has preguntado, pero ya me he animado, lo que quiero decir es que habrá cursos que los describa menos para no tardar tanto, porque tengo otras muchas historias pendientes y mi inspiración va y viene a ratos, a lo mejor un día me he escrito dos capítulos de golpe y luego no escribo en 4 meses… Me tardaré años en escribirlo y no quiero extenderlo infinitamente._

_**Ryogana:** No es nada =) Espero que disfrutes también de este capítulo._

_Creo que se me ha olvidado decirlo en otros capítulos, pero no me matéis con las cosas raras que os encontréis, ya sabéis que mis dedos tienen vida propia. Bueno, yo pensaba que más gente me iba a hacer preguntas, supongo que ya os animaréis._

_Gracias a todos (hoy ando perezosa otra vez, no esperéis gran cosa de mí) y como siempre nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~. Con cariño._

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	11. Inesperadas vacaciones parte I

**Capítulo 11: Inesperadas vacaciones (parte I)**

**POV: Harry Potter**

Hacía mucho que me había resignado a tener que regresar a aquel inmundo lugar al que tenía como "hogar", el repugnante orfanato muggle en el que había sido abandonado tras la muerte/asesinato de mis padres. Aunque hubiera comentado alguna vez la posibilidad de quedarme en alguna de mis propiedades era imposible, sabía que los muggles me despreciaban, pero también era consciente de que no sería buena reputación para el centro que me abandonasen sin más.

Había pensando en demasiadas ocasiones buscar a los responsables de mi estancia en aquella institución, por lo que (cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer) me recreaba con la idea de encontrar a los que hubieran sido mis anteriores tutores y torturarlos hasta la muerte por lo que me habían obligado a soportar con su abandono durante mi más tierna infancia, pero no merecía la pena comenzar esa vendetta cuando tendría que seguir asistiendo cada maldito verano a ese lugar.

Estaba decidido, cada vez con más fuerza, cobraría mi venganza contra el mundo cuando finalmente hubiera cumplido la mayoría de edad y tuviera un considerable poder e influencia sobre la sociedad mágica, de ese modo nadie podría reprocharme que hiciera lo que se me antojase y saldría impune.

A veces intentaba imaginarme a mí mismo con una vida familiar normal. Si hubiera sido por mis padres, seguramente yo hubiera recibido mucho cariño, pero no me gustaba del todo la idea viendo que ellos eran fervientes seguidores de la luz y no podría haber desarrollado mi magia oscura nunca, lo cual podría haber causado que me volviese un mago mediocre por no potenciar mis poderes.

Sabía además que mi predisposición hacia la magia negra no hubiera cambiado porque era parte de mi núcleo mágico y eso me habría traído problemas con magos de la luz. Además, por mucho que lo pensase yo no podría hacer nada para remediar las muertes de mis progenitores, ellos habían sido los que habían decidido morir de ese modo, podrían haber huido a otro país o no ser tan activos en la guerra.

Ellos habían tomado su propia elección y se merecían mi respeto por su valentía, pero no había nada más. No sentía dolor por sus muertes, no quería conocerles, no me interesaba conocer los motivos por los que eran tan devotos a la luz ni nada relacionado con ellos.

Mis padres estaban muertos y hacerme preguntas a las cuales ellos no podrían responder o crear mundos paralelos en mi mente donde imaginaba lo felices que podríamos haber sido solo significaría una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo y no estaba para estúpidos juegos.

Retomando mis pensamientos hacia la venganza yo era consciente de que solo la conseguiría con el tiempo y, cuando nadie se lo esperase, desataría toda mi furia contra los muggles, porque me resultaba imposible odiar a los magos por defender sus ideales y las diferentes variedades de la magia.

Era incapaz de contener la mueca de hastío que se encontraba permanentemente pintada en mi rostro por darle vueltas al asunto, aún sabiendo lo irascible que me encontraba a esas alturas. Ni siquiera las bromas y las peleas entre mis familiares y Edith me sacaban de mis pensamientos o de mi mal humor.

Me apoyé en el cristal de la ventana mientras observaba el desdibujado paisaje por la velocidad que llevaba el tren deseando que se prolongase lo máximo posible. Llevábamos casi una hora de viaje y seguía sin tener ánimos nada más que para maldecir a cualquiera que se atreviese a hablarme y, aunque no había comenzado apenas las prácticas con la magia negra, conocía un par de maldiciones lacerantes que me gustaría probar si alguien me interrumpía.

De fondo escuchaba las civilizadas, y algo animadas, conversaciones entre mis aliados. Tenía que admitir en mi interior que pensé que se iban a llevar como el perro y el gato por el resto de sus vidas, pero, sorprendentemente, habían alcanzado un grado de cordialidad en sus platicas y de vez en cuando incluso bromeaban entre los dos chicos y la única fémina del grupo.

No era que me fuera a quejar, más bien era todo lo contrario, que se hicieran cercanos suponía que ellos me darían muchos menos problemas y que podría concentrarme en los siguientes objetivos a cumplir sin temor a tener que disciplinarles o algo incluso peor que eso. Agradecía enormemente que fueran moderándose a la hora de hablar y no actuar tan aniñadamente, especialmente en el caso de Draco.

También podía admitir que cada vez resultaban compañías más agradables a mi parecer, aunque todavía tenía ciertas dudas con respecto a Athenea por el momento casi podía creer que lo que sentía era una especie de cercanía o de cariño similar al que se le tenía a una hermana menor, pero como nunca había tenido ese tipo de relaciones o sentimientos no podía confirmarlo de ninguna manera.

-_**Mi sseñor no sse ponga de tan mal humor. No tendrá que esstar mucho tiempo con essoss horribless muggless.**_\- Shadow siseó reptando hasta mi cuello lamiéndome, causándome cosquillas, para que le prestase atención.

Cerré los ojos mientras acariciaba distraídamente sus escamas como tanto le gustaba, sabía que lo hacía para animarme y se lo agradecía, pero realmente no estaba de humor y no quería ser brusco con mi primer amigo, mi primer confidente, aquel ser que me había enseñado tanto del mundo mágico y que me protegía con ferviente entusiasmo y dedicación.

*_Amo debería dormir para dejar de pensar._* Akira estaba sobre mi brazo derecho y ululaba apaciguadoramente.

Sabía que estaba transmitiendo todo mi mal humor y desprecio a mis familiares y a mi guardiana, pero no podía controlarme y no estaba cansado, sería incapaz de pegar ojo. ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer para relajarme estando en un tren en marcha?

*_¿No sería mejor ir al baúl maestro?_* Me preguntó Nekus haciendo que negase lentamente con la cabeza.

Todos sabían que podía hablar mentalmente con mis familiares, pero no me gustaba demostrarlo, al igual que tampoco le había dicho a nadie sobre mi baúl y el contenido dentro del mismo, eran cosas que prefería reservarme para mí mismo.

*_Todos sois tan tontos._* Cerré los ojos mientras Edith me lamía la mano izquierda y ronroneaba después.*_No conozco a esas personas, pero no deberían asustarte. Yo te protegeré._* Edith siempre era tan arrogante y presuntuosa que casi me imaginaba que fuera una pariente lejana de Draco, aunque eso fuera imposible viendo que ella ni siquiera era humana.

Una batalla entre mis familiares contra la guardiana dio comienzo mientras yo abría lentamente los ojos con resignación. No entendía cómo todavía no me entraba en la cabeza que Edith iba a provocar a todos para salir victoriosa. Siempre hacía lo mismo por mucho que la regañase, era como una niña, cuanto más insistía en que no se pelease más lo hacía, así que debería dejar que se aburriese de meterse con mis familiares, tenía que resignarme con ellos.

Sonreí algo más tranquilo, por mucho que ellos estuvieran "matándose" mentalmente entre sí siempre, de alguna forma, conseguían levantarme el ánimo, aunque fuera para detenerles, pero sabía que no podría tener mejor compañía que ellos.

Tendría que convivir con la desgracia de que la mayoría fuera tan infantil, ya que yo nunca había tenido ese lujo ahora lo veía como un lastre, así que no me dejaría llevar hacia una locura que desviaría mi futuro, solo tenía que mantenerme entre las sombras realizando, paso a paso, un cambio radical en la sociedad sin que nadie notase los hilos que movía.

El viaje en sí se me hizo algo más ligero cuando empecé a prestar atención a la conversación de mis aliados dándome cuenta de que se habían mantenido prudentemente alejados de mí habiendo notado la perturbación en mi interior, seguramente porque había estado más silencioso de lo normal, aunque tampoco hablaba demasiado que se dijese, solo cuando se trataba de mis tácticas o de conocimientos que había obtenido recientemente, entonces podía llegar a hablar durante horas sin parar para intercambiar impresiones y aprender nuevos puntos de vista.

No estaba seguro sobre cuánto faltaría de viaje, pero finalmente separé mi mirada del cristal y la fijé en Draco y Athenea, quienes se encontraban frente a mí. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos al ver que les miraba fijamente y yo me acomodé elegantemente para empezar a conversar, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué habrían estado parloteando durante esas horas de viaje en las que me había dedicado a divagar sobre todo y nada.

-¿Qué haréis durante las vacaciones en esta ocasión?- Pregunté levemente interesado para no tener que pensar en mi maldito verano. Si los chicos no tenían nada interesante que hacer tenía un par de cosas en mente que podrían llevar a cabo en mi lugar.

-Yo iré a la mansión de mi abuelo.- Respondió Theo sin demasiado entusiasmo. Por lo que tenía entendido Theo no se llevaba mal con él, pero tampoco era extremadamente cariñoso o unido al mayor.

-Creo que mi abuelo decidió que iríamos a Rusia.- Comentó Athenea acariciando a Mot, quien se encontraba en su forma de lechuza para no destacar tanto.

-Yo estaré en casa con mis padres. ¡Todavía digo que fue una injusticia que los de primero no pudiéramos tener nuestra propia escoba ni nos permitieran participar en el equipo de Quidditch!- Draco se había pasado la mayor parte del año refunfuñando por ese hecho y no parecía que fuera a dejar de hacerlo pronto aún sabiendo que en el próximo curso ya tendría acceso al equipo de Quidditch.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta Harry?- Inquirió Theo mirándome con curiosidad sentado a mi derecha con unas cartas entre sus manos.

-Por nada en particular.- Negué cuando sentí la mirada de los otros sobre mi persona, no quería tener que mencionar mi infierno personal cuando estaba empezando a tener mejor humor de nuevo.

Nadie más se atrevió a preguntar lo que en realidad pasaba, porque todos sabían que yo no hablaría por hablar, sabía que tenían consciencia de que vivía en un orfanato muggle, yo mismo lo había mencionado en un par de ocasiones. Sin embargo nadie se había atrevido a preguntarme por mi estancia allí y lo que había vivido en ese ambiente y evidentemente yo no había sacado apenas el tema a colación y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Ninguno querría imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacerles si mencionaban algo al respecto sin mi consentimiento y lo cierto era que tampoco yo quería verme en esa tesitura, sería una lástima perder a unos magos y una bruja tan influyentes por una malsana curiosidad.

Antes de que siquiera pudieran cambiar de tema el tren se detuvo haciendo que emergiera de mis pensamientos y que decidiera marcharme rápidamente notando la tensión que se había producido por mis palabras. Encogí el baúl y lo guardé en mi mochila con mis animales siguiéndome como siempre.

Todos los que pasaban por los pasillos me dejaron salir antes de empezar a cruzar de nuevo y sonreí agradecido de que mis familiares impusiesen tanto y pudiera mantener mi propio espacio, aunque las miradas sobre mí nunca se desvanecerían y lo tenía muy presente.

Salí del tren sintiendo a muchas personas señalarme y a muchos adultos mirarme boquiabiertos, por lo que quedó claro que ya no podría pasar desapercibido entre las masas. Me había durado muy poco la escasa paz que había tenido. Era consciente también de que todos en el mundo mágico estarían pendiente de mí al conocer finalmente mi aspecto, otro problema más con el que tendría que lidiar, aunque si sabía moverme podría utilizar esa atención para manipular más fácilmente a los crédulos seguidores de la figura del salvador y que siguiesen mi voluntad sin percatarse de que estaban siendo utilizados… Cabía la posibilidad de que ser un personaje mediático no resultase tan desagradable en realidad.

Las voces se mezclaban y no paraba de escuchar cuchicheos, exclamaciones, niños pequeños intentando atraer mi atención y más cosas molestas que me estaban desesperando. Me controlé lo suficiente como para no cambiar mi aspecto delante de tantas personas y caminé con un porte firme, seguro y elegante sin mirar a nadie en particular mientras las personas se iban alejando al ver a Shadow y Nekus.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el muro para regresar al estúpido orfanato escuché la voz de Athenea alzarse por encima de todo el barullo y elevé una ceja extrañado. Athenea era una persona más bien calmada y poco escandalosa, por eso no comprendía qué hacía gritando delante de tanta gente, no cuadraba con lo que sabía de ella.

Me di la vuelta viendo a Athenea acercarse a mí sonrojada, debido a su comportamiento agrandé mis ojos sorprendido. ¿No sería que Athenea quería declararme su amor, verdad? No creía que la pelirroja fuera a hacer algo tan llamativo en público, pero ¿por qué otro motivo se sonrojaría?

Cuando la chica se detuvo frente a mí me miró fijamente pareciendo agitada por lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de decir. Rogaba a la magia misma que no se tratase de nada de sentimientos porque yo realmente apenas entendía de esas cosas.

Solo conocía las ansias de poseer conocimiento y poder, la admiración que sentía por Voldemort, el cariño a mis familiares y guardiana, el aburrimiento, el dolor y el rencor hacia los muggles, por eso tenía que estar imaginando cosas.

-¿Harry tienes un segundo?- Me preguntó mirándome con desesperación y endurecí mi mirada al escuchar las voces con más intensidad. Muchos comentaban que ella podría ser mi novia y muchos otros cotilleos, cualquiera diría que esos magos no tendrían vida propia viendo cómo desperdiciaban el tiempo hablando sobre otros.

-Unos minutos, no puedo quedarme mucho aquí.- Les advertí mentalmente a mis familiares que se mantuvieran pendientes de mi espalda por si alguien cometía la insensatez de intentar atacarme por detrás y suspiré frustrado sin saber cuántas veces iban ya en ese día.

-Sígueme por favor.- No entendía qué esperaba la chica de mí, pero tanta intriga me estaba molestando. No quería estar mucho más tiempo en público, no estaba seguro sobre si alguien habría contactado con algún reportero y necesitaba mantener mi anonimato un poco más antes de poder contactar con los medios. Definitivamente tendría que irme en cuestión de minutos si no quería que todos mis planes fracasasen.

Caminé tras la bruja en silencio, no iba a preguntar cuándo iba a obtener las respuestas en unos instantes, pero Athenea empezaba a desquiciarme cuando se negaba a hablar con claridad. Odiaba con toda mi alma perder el tiempo y sentía que lo estaba haciendo cada vez con más frecuencia, reconocer este hecho no resultaba nada agradable.

Mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que un mago vestido con costosas y ostentosas túnicas azules con detalles de oro, y unas botas aparentemente hechas de piel de dragón, estaba acompañado de lo que parecía ser un león de ojos completamente negros.

Comprendía que los magos más impresionables y miedosos se alejasen de ese desconocido, incluso podría considerarles algo inteligentes o intuitivos. Aquel hombre desprendía una terriblemente atractiva y poderosa magia oscura, mayor a cualquiera que hubiera percibido hasta el momento, que su físico resultase ser igual de imponente con su metro ochenta o así y tuviera unos ojos negros como el carbón también hacía mucho al respecto.

Empecé a hacerme una idea de quién era ese hombre de pelo castaño al ver que Athenea me estaba guiando justo ante él. Ese tendría que ser su abuelo, muchas veces ella me había mencionado alguna vivencia junto al mayor, pero nunca me había dicho nada específico sobre él.

Estando cada vez más cerca pude sentir aquellos profundos ojos negros, que me hacían sentir como si me precipitase hacia el vacío, impidiendo que apartase la mirada. Hice una mueca al sentir una presencia en su mente y notar algunas de mis memorias pasar por mi mente con descontrol.

Gruñí enfurecido y desvié la mirada sujetándome la cabeza para no emitir sonido alguno. Aquel hombre era un versado Legeremante, ni siquiera había necesitado pronunciar el hechizo o sacar su varita para leerme la mente y había sido un ataque demasiado potente como para poder defenderme sin tener todos los conocimientos y prácticas que debería.

Escuché unas risas algo rasgadas y abrí los ojos mirando de reojo a Athenea que se acercaba hacia mí preocupada por mi silencio y mi pose defensiva, pero si Athenea no había notado el poder que había desprendido su abuelo en mi contra yo no iba a decir nada.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien Harry?- Athenea fue a tocarme cuando el león le gruñó y se interpuso entre los dos haciendo que Athenea tragase saliva y mirase a su abuelo preocupada mientras que yo levantaba la mirada y miraba a Lord Le Fay desafiante.

-Encantado de conocerle finalmente Lord Potter.- Dijo el adulto, quien no parecía pasar de los 50 años, aproximándose más hasta estar a dos pasos de distancia.- He de reconocer que mi nieta había hablado maravillas sobre usted, pero en persona es mucho más… interesante de lo que podía imaginar.- El mago se inclinó sobre mí inundándome con su magia negra sin dejar de sonreír demasiado satisfecho y divertido. Yo no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo que iba a pasar y, aunque mis familiares se quejasen mentalmente yo les retenía impidiéndoles que se movieran, no sabía si debería considerarle un potencial aliado o un temible enemigo.- Pero, por favor, no tome en cuenta mi descortesía hasta este momento. Solo quería comprobar algunos hechos.- Sentía la mirada de demasiadas personas sobre nosotros y sabía que si ahora yo desprendía parte de mis poderes para que se alejase de mí me tacharían de inmediato como el nuevo intento de señor oscuro y no lo podía permitir, tenía que dejar que ese bastardo jugase conmigo como le diese la gana si quería mantener las apariencias.- Mi nombre es Alastair Mordre Le Fay. Es un honor que usted haya decidido cuidar de mi única descendiente con vida… Espero que la alianza entre nosotros dure mucho más tiempo y de una forma más profunda.- Comprendí de inmediato lo que Lord Le Fay buscaba y no me gustó ni un pelo.

Yo no iba a ser como el resto de sangre puras que se comprometían desde tan jóvenes, era más, incluso podría ser que nunca me comprometiese, nunca lo necesitaría si conseguía alcanzar la inmortalidad como me lo proponía.

-Me temo que se precipita al lanzar tales premisas sin más, Lord Le Fay.- Intenté mantenerme lo más sereno posible, pese a que sentía demasiada adrenalina. Nunca me había topado con alguien tan poderoso y quería luchar contra él, pero sería una locura viendo que Lord Le Fay me llevaba muchos años de experiencia y que yo todavía no había adquirido una completa capacidad de mi núcleo. Faltaban por lo menos tres años para que fuera estable y otros tres o cuatro años para que pudiera explotarla tanto como quisiera, solo tenía que esperar pacientemente.- Lamento si supone un inconveniente, pero he de retirarme de esta pequeña reunión.- Había aprendido normas básicas y de cortesía de los magos, así que realizando una inclinación esperé a recibir una respuesta porque sabía que tenía que comportarme, aunque mis familiares y guardiana quisieran acabar con él tanto como yo lo hacía.

-Espero sinceramente nuestro próximo encuentro. Por hoy le dejaré marchar, pero no se olvide de que tenemos una conversación pendiente.- Lord Le Fay tomó a Athenea bruscamente de la muñeca antes de marcharse a paso apresurado bajo mis, totalmente rojos, atentos ojos, ya que no podía contener la rabia ante la insistencia del mayor en intentar comprometerme con su nieta.

Pasé una mano por mi frente mientras resoplaba y me di la vuelta sintiendo demasiada agitación por toda la situación en general, pero ese no parecía ser un buen día para mí, porque nuevamente alguien se interpuso en mi camino de regreso al mundo muggle.

Ante mí se encontraba Draco con aquella postura tan pretenciosa y una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro acompañado a su derecha por un hombre, quien sin duda debería ser su padre, puesto que tenía el pelo igual de blanco y sus facciones se parecían bastante, las únicas diferencias entre ambos eran que el mayor tenía el pelo más largo y llevaba un bastón que parecía ser decorativo.

Controlándome para recuperar mi color de ojos habitual me pregunté qué más me quedaría por soportar ese día. Sabía demasiado bien que un encuentro con los Malfoy me pondría en un aprieto ante el ojo público, pero necesitaba buenas conexiones y, sin duda, los Malfoy eran la familia más influyente de la época. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad que se me presentaba.

-Un placer conocerte señor Potter, he oído hablar grandes cosas sobre ti.- Me detuve al escucharle y alcé una ceja burlonamente, estaba claro que su hijo le habría enviado cartas durante todo el año, pero los sangre puras siempre querían adornar todo y hacerlo sonar más misterioso de lo que en realidad era.- Conozco parte de tu historia y lamento profundamente que tuvieras que vivir rodeado de esos muggles. ¿Considerarías oportuno pasar parte de las vacaciones en nuestro hogar y poder ponerte al día sobre el mundo mágico?- Escuché atentamente los bajos murmullos del padre de Draco. Nunca había esperado recibir una invitación directa del patriarca y esa era una propuesta demasiado buena como para rechazarla.

-Sería un honor permanecer un tiempo con ustedes Lord Malfoy.- Vi como la cara implorante de Draco se transformaba a una victoriosa mientras rodaba los ojos sin haber esperado un comportamiento más maduro por su parte. Mis familiares se quejaban por tener que soportar al rubio más tiempo, pero era mejor que los muggles en cualquier aspecto.- Sin embargo, por muy honrado que me sienta, tendría que avisar a mis… cuidadoras.- Dije con una mueca al mascullar entre dientes la última palabra con reluctancia.

-No supondrá problema alguno convencer a sus… cuidadoras.- Afirmó déspota y prepotente, pero eso era evidente viendo que él era un sangre pura de una familia oscura.

No había esperado una reacción diferente en el patriarca, si no hubiera puesto aquella mueca de repulsión y desdén en su rostro y hubiera hablado en un tono animoso sobre ir a un encuentro con muggles entonces sí habría tenido alguna clase de desagradable sorpresa.

-Padre ¿Cómo iremos todos juntos?- Draco me miró de reojo y con más insistencia a mis familiares ya que, obviamente, todos no podríamos aparecernos con mis animales.

-Abriremos un portal. Vayamos lejos de miradas indiscretas.- Lucius tenía mucha presencia y carisma, podía entender perfectamente el motivo por el que Draco actuaba tan altivamente, era evidente que venía de familia, aunque no resultaba desagradable, al menos ellos tenían motivos que justificaban esa actitud.

Caminamos en silencio con Lord Malfoy a la cabeza y Nekus a la retaguardia por si alguien quería acercarse a mí. No pasó mucho hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una pared que se encontraba en una esquina y en la que no había nadie, aunque se notaba que muchos querían seguirnos la gente comenzaba a marcharse.

Miré a Lord Malfoy sacar la varita de su bastón realizando un lento giro de muñeca mientras mascullaba la palabra Portus haciendo que en la pared empezase a formarse el marco de una puerta y no se viera nada debido a la oscuridad.

Me maravillé con el dominio que tendría que poseer Lord Malfoy con su magia, no era la más oscura que había sentido en mi vida, pero era interesante y saber que podría convivir parte del verano en la casa de una familia de magos oscuros solo hacía que mi emoción se incrementase por momentos, aunque exteriormente no lo mostrase, me sentía pletórico.

Lord Malfoy, con un paso firme y elegante, se adentró en la oscuridad seguido por un confiado Draco. Rodé los ojos acompañándoles en silencio mientras intentaba obviar las múltiples quejas de mis familiares y de mi guardiana.

Caminé escuchando el eco de las pisadas de los Malfoy, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada por mucho que parpadease (en ese momento me pregunté cómo podría funcionar exactamente ese encantamiento y si podría pedirle a Lord Malfoy que me lo enseñase más adelante) cuando a los segundos empecé a ver una intensa luz que cegaba mis ojos haciendo que tuviese que parpadear para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luminosidad del día.

Entonces al abrir los ojos, ya totalmente recompuesto, me di cuenta de que estábamos en la parte trasera de la institución. Nadie nunca pasaba por allí y Lord Malfoy de alguna forma debería ser consciente de ello, porque empezó a caminar hacia la entrada intentando disimular su mueca de disgusto, aunque se limpiaba la ropa cada escasos segundos, como si el aire estuviera contaminado.

Estaba casi completamente convencido de que el patriarca Malfoy me había investigado y, aunque me hacía sentir algo inquieto, tampoco tendría mucho que descubrir. No había dado ninguna señal sobre mis verdaderas intenciones y no pensaba mostrárselo a nadie hasta que supiera que realmente esas personas me fueran absolutamente fieles.

-¡¿Has estado viviendo en este lugar todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Cómo lo has soportado?!- Gritó Draco perdiendo su típica máscara de sangre pura expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos mientras miraba todo con los ojos agrandados.

Alcé la ceja izquierda mirando a Draco intensamente… ¿Realmente se creía que disfrutaba viviendo con esos insufribles muggles? ¿Se pensaba que si fuera por mí pasaría los veranos en esa prisión? Realmente tenía que estar demente.

-Draco no perdamos más tiempo en este lugar. Tu madre estará esperando nuestra llegada.- El señor Malfoy nos miró habiendo avanzado más que nosotros, parecía el primero en querer marcharse, pero mostraba más entereza que su hijo, imaginaba que la edad tendría mucho que ver.

-Me encargaré de guiaros hasta el despacho de la rectora.- Me ofrecí dudando mucho que el señor Malfoy hubiera entrado realmente al recinto y no me apetecía particularmente dar vueltas con tanto muggle suelto.

Anduve presuroso por todo el edificio (conociéndomelo de memoria sin tener que detenerme a pensar los pasillos que debía seguir) escuchando los pasos de los dos Malfoy siguiéndome sin hacer ninguna clase de comentario respecto a la pésima decoración de las instalaciones o las desastrosas ropas de los huérfanos, aunque de vez en cuando escuchaba chasquidos de lengua seguido por algún leve murmullo.

Al detenerme frente a la puerta de la rectora Angela toqué tres veces la puerta. Si fuera por mí entraría sin más, sin embargo poseía unos modales y estos no eran de decoración. Por mucho que me fastidiase tratar tan respetuosamente a esa horrible mujer era mi obligación mantener buenas formas durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

-¡Pasa de una vez!- La voz de Angela resonó por la fuerza de su grito.

La rectora nunca se había caracterizado por tener una personalidad amable y tranquila o por su paciencia y, aunque no fuera una novedad para mí, no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar las quejas de Draco cada vez más seguido. Me hacía gracia puesto que no había visto ni la mitad de lo que esa… señora era capaz de hacer.

Abrí al puerta y dejé pasar a los Malfoy, quienes no mostraban caras precisamente animadas que se dijese. La señora Williams al ver a los dos rubios se levantó dando un fuerte golpetazo a la mesa con brusquedad, sin importarle los papeles que hubiese tirado al suelo.

-¡¿A quién se supone que has traído aquí niño del diablo?!- Exclamó ella rodeando el escritorio con furia en su mirada, pero al ver a mis animales y la varita de Lord Malfoy se quedó paralizada.

Sonreí al ver el terror puro rebosar los orbes desgastados por el cansancio de la rectora. La despreciaba con todas mis fuerzas y agradecía haberles borrado las memorias al ver de nuevo esa sorpresa y el miedo, era tan placentero poder contemplar aquellas expresiones.

-Es muy desconsiderado de su parte tratar así a un niño mágico y a unos invitados. ¿Esos son los modales que inculca al resto de los niños?- Preguntó capciosamente el señor Malfoy sentándose tranquilamente en la silla con las manos apoyadas en su bastón haciendo gala de una fría elegancia que solo los Lores del mundo mágico parecían poseer.

-¡Ohhhh!-La señora Williams colocó la mano sobre su pecho sumamente ofendida antes de posicionarse detrás de su escritorio para mirar al señor Malfoy con ira homicida.- ¿Quién se cree que es usted para tratar a una señora de tal forma?- Me sorprendió que hablase así, puesto que nunca la había escuchado hablar tan formalmente, parecía que había que cabrearla a niveles extremos para que se comportase algo así como una dama.- ¿Quién se cree que es para darme lecciones de cómo educar a los mocosos?- Inquirió fulminándole con la mirada.

-No comenzaré una discusión con una "señora" que insulta tan abiertamente a sus protegidos.- Se notaba que a Lord Malfoy le irritaba esa forma de hablar de la mujer y por lo que sabía de la forma de educar de los magos era normal que pensara que era inaceptable.- El único motivo por el que me encuentro en este lugar es por adoptar legalmente al joven Potter.- Miré a ambos Malfoy de reojo, sumamente sorprendido por la nueva noticia, pero si tenía la oportunidad de largarme para siempre de allí no la desperdiciaría, aceptaría casi cualquier ofrecimiento que me presentase.

-…- La señora Williams se quedó estupefacta, con la boca abierta por la impresión y la cerró sin saber cómo responder a esas acusaciones, porque no podría rebatir nada si nos había insultado a todos, podía afirmar sin duda alguna que Lord Malfoy ya me caía en gracia.- Si quiere llevarse al maldito diablo lléveselo.- Recogió unos papeles y se los lanzó a la cara al señor Malfoy, quien tensó su sonrisa rápidamente.- Tiene que firmar estos papeles y en un mes alguien se presentará a su hogar para revisar que el pequeño bastardo esté bien.- La rectora no estaba siendo nada amable, su voz denotaba todo el desprecio y el odio que sentía hacia mí.- Nos hará un favor al encargarse de ese monstruo, esperemos que sea igual con ustedes.- Ella era muy rencorosa, siempre lo había sido, aunque yo le hubiera borrado la memoria los sentimientos no habían desaparecido, sino que parecían haber incrementado con el paso de los años, pero lo que ella no sabía es que mi odio y resentimiento hacia ella también había crecido con el tiempo.

Lord Malfoy tomó con naturalidad los papeles, pasando por alto las formas de la muggle, y los leyó con rapidez, me pregunté por qué repentinamente había decidido adoptarme si al principio solo había dicho que me ofrecía pasar las vacaciones en su hogar.

Firmó el papel que le correspondía quedarse y otra copia que sería para el orfanato y cuando le entregó ambos a la muggle ella los firmó y selló tendiéndole de vuelta el que tenía que quedarse él con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

-Márchense ya de aquí, no queremos volver a saber nada de ese mocoso en este lugar.- Rodé los ojos esbozando una leve sonrisa, tendría muchas cosas que plantearme con los recientes cambios, pero era gratificante saber que mis esfuerzos por ser cercano a Draco habían provocado un acercamiento mucho mayor de lo que había planeado en un principio.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, viendo que tanto Lord Malfoy como Draco habían caminando distinguidamente hasta la salida, miré de reojo a la rectora con frialdad antes de esbozar una macabra sonrisa y cerrar la puerta mascullando un suave "Hasta pronto" en el que intenté que sintiera todo el desprecio que me provocaba.

-¿Esa sucia muggle con quién se cree que estaba hablando? Padre deberías haberla maldecido.- Draco no contenía sus gritos de indignación, aunque teniendo que soportar las quejas de mi guardiana y mis familiares no estaba de humor para comentar nada al respecto.

-Draco.- Le advirtió el señor Malfoy cuando llegamos a una esquina alejada del orfanato antes de volver a invocar el portal alejándose de aquella institución, a la que esperaba no volver hasta que estuviese preparado para mi venganza.

Tras cruzar el portal me encontré con una impresionante mansión desbordante de toda clase de lujos. Ni siquiera haber estado viviendo durante casi un año en Hogwarts le había preparado para tal resplandor.

Escuchaba a Draco parlotear sin cansancio entendiendo cada vez más por qué actuaba como si fuera un príncipe. Si se había criado con tantas riquezas era evidente que protestase por cualquier estilo de vida más humilde y seguiría quejándose hasta la extenuación como si se le estuviese tratando como a un pordiosero, después de todo era un niño mimado como siempre había pensando.

*_Amo ¿No cree que es muy repentino que le quieran adoptar?_* Akira volaba sobre mi cabeza revoloteando preocupada por si se trataba de alguna clase de trampa. Ella siempre había sido la más paranoica de todos mis familiares.

*_Seguramente quiera usar mi custodia como prueba de que no es del bando de la oscuridad. En definitiva espera poder limpiar su nombre de una forma más creíble ante la sociedad mágica._* Pensaba que ese era el único motivo existente por el que alguien como Lord Malfoy adoptaría a alguien viendo que ya tenía un heredero. *_Sea como sea, ahora que me han adoptado en algún punto podrían traspasarme su nombre y con ello su influencia en el mundo mágico, dejaré que haga sus movimientos y después yo haré los míos._* Sonreí de lado caminando cerca de Draco asintiendo cuando me miraba sin prestar atención a su agitado monólogo.

Vi a un elfo doméstico que me miraba con sus enormes ojos llenos de terror y admiración a la vez. Lord Malfoy al ver al elfo entrecerró los ojos ojos y habló.- ¿Dobby dónde se encuentra Narcissa?- Noté los temblores del mencionado Dobby. No sentía compasión por esa criatura viendo que era lo normal en el mundo mágico y a mí no me importaba, pero me resultaba inquietante que el elfo no desviase la mirada de mí.

-Dobby tráenos algo al salón principal y que sea rápido.- Ordenó Lord Malfoy de forma cortante mirando con asco al elfo mientras este se desvanecía con un pequeño chasquido. El adulto emprendió la marcha hacia la mencionada estancia siendo seguido de cerca por Draco y por mí (con mis familiares y guardiana siguiéndome como siempre) mientras contemplaba con discreción y curiosidad la mansión Malfoy.

-Harry.- Draco puso su mano sobre mi hombro para sacarme de mis cavilaciones y pensamientos, entonces me di cuenta de que me había quedado inmóvil en medio del pasillo mientras que ambos Malfoy seguían avanzando.- Nuestra mansión es impresionante, ¿verdad?- Draco sonrió presuntuosamente cuando yo le miré indiferente.- Los Malfoy somos la familia más importante del Reino Unido, no podríamos vivir en cualquier lugar.- Reprimí una pequeña sonrisa y caminé hacia Draco escuchándole murmurar sobre sus ancestros y sus riquezas sintiéndome relajado en aquel entorno.

Nunca había estado en algún lugar tan espacioso en el que hubieran tan pocas personas y que nadie me estuviese mirando como si fuese una abominación, una escoria o como si fuera el gran salvador del mundo mágico convertido en el mal encarnado, por lo que podría acostumbrarme a estar allí con suma facilidad.

Aunque estuviese siendo reiterativo sinceramente me estaba sorprendiendo y estaba disfrutando enormemente, después de todo jamás había pensado seriamente que podría abandonar el orfanato hasta que legalmente fuese mayor de edad.

Intenté dejar de analizar tanto la elaborada ornamentación de las escaleras, los pilares o las paredes sabiendo que me quedaría demasiado retraído e imaginaba que era imprescindible que en esos momentos conociese a la señora Malfoy puesto que ella era mi nueva madre adoptiva.

El señor Malfoy tocó suavemente una de las numerosas puertas, aunque yo no sabía cómo tendría que tratarle a partir de ese momento, después de todo yo nunca había sido hijo de nadie y no me gustaba del todo la idea de perder mi preciada independencia. Era lo único que me molestaba en esos momentos.

-Adelante querido.- Escuché una femenina voz dar permiso dulcemente. Cuando Lord Malfoy abrió la puerta no pude evitar relajarme al darse cuenta de la calidez que desprendía aquella "humilde" sala.

Había pensado que toda la residencia sería tan excesivamente fastuosa como la entrada, mas ese salón era de unas proporciones algo más grandes de lo normal pero sin la desproporcionada cantidad de oro y ornamentaciones que anteriormente había visto.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color crema, a mi derecha se ubicaban varias plantas a modo de decoración, en el centro de la sala una alfombra verde cubría el suelo y sobre esta se hallaban una mesita del café con unos cómodos sillones de color blanco rodeándola y, en el extremo de la habitación, se encontraba una chimenea de ladrillos.

Aunque la habitación era tan acogedora mi mirada no pudo desviarse de la mujer de mediana edad que se encontraba frente a mí. Ella estaba sentada con una taza en su mano desprendiendo una gracia y belleza dignas de mencionar. Aquella mujer vestía con elegancia ropa de la más alta costura, pero lo impresionante de ella eran sus rasgos, sobre todos sus cálidos, pero escrutadores, ojos azules con toques grises.

Viéndola a ella no pude evitar preguntarme qué verían los estúpidos seguidores de la luz y los amantes de los muggles para no comprender la grandeza de la magia y la belleza de personas como la señora Malfoy, aunque también me hacía sentirme aliviado por no tener la mente tan estrecha y buscar yo mismo mis propias respuestas.

-Cissy querida, te presento a Harry Potter, nuestro nuevo hijo adoptivo.- Dijo Lord Malfoy acercándose a Lady Malfoy abrazándola por la espalda con afecto, pero sin llegar a ser meloso y cuando Draco se ubicó a la izquierda de los adultos me dio cuenta de que si en ese instante hicieran un retrato resaltarían la majestuosidad de esa familia.

No me sentía fuera de lugar porque sabía que yo también resaltaba, pero ver tan cariño en una familia que se suponía que era fría hacía que me preguntase si yo realmente era tan insensible, apático o si era mi crianza lo que había hecho que me sintiese incómodo con pequeñas muestras de afecto como lo eran ese apodo o ese "abrazo".

-Encantada de conocerte al fin, mi pequeño Dragón ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas y durante las vacaciones. Me preguntaba cuándo tendría el privilegio de verte en persona.- Lady Malfoy se acercó a mí, me abrazó haciendo que me tensara por lo inesperado de su acción y que les avisara mentalmente a mis familiares para que no atacasen a mi… madre adoptiva.- Bienvenido a la familia, Harry.

Abrí y cerré la boca sintiendo unos extraños temblores por todo mi cuerpo. Como cuando era más pequeño y tenía que dormir con mis ropas empapadas y sin manta en pleno invierno. Eran unos temblores que no podía esconder, pero no tenía los mismos sentimientos, no sabía qué sentía en esos momentos.

¿Por qué tenían que afectarme cosas tan estúpidas? Era consciente de que, por mucho que lo negase una parte de mí ansiaba esa idea de familia, quería ser un simple niño más del montón y que me diesen aquello que siempre había necesitado, algo de cariño y consideración, pero esos pensamientos no me iban a llevar a ninguna parte.

Había nacido para ser importante. Yo era poderoso y no podía desaprovechar mis poderes por intentar ser normal, no era un mago más y tenía que hacer algo por cambiar todo aquello que estaba mal en el mundo. Podría hacerlo, estaba completamente convencido de ello y por eso endurecí mi rostro intentando dejar esas banales sensaciones de lado para proceder con lo que me tocaba.

-Agradezco demasiado su hospitalidad. Lamento no haberme presentado adecuadamente.- Me separé del abrazo de Narcissa y realicé una pequeña reverencia.- Yo, Harry James Potter, me siento honrado por vuestra consideración al adoptarme y permitirme formar parte de esta familia.- Al alzar la mirada me di cuenta de que los tres Malfoy miraban mis ojos sin ni siquiera parpadear, por lo que, extrañado, le di una sutil mirada a mi reloj percatándome de que mis ojos se habían vuelto de un color violeta intenso.

Parecía que al haberme metido tanto en mis pensamientos me había descontrolado, pero al ser un metamorfo esas cosas me solían suceder a menudo y ya estaba más acostumbrado, aunque eso tampoco quitaba el hecho de que me frustraba que unas simples acciones me alterasen tan profundamente como para liberar el férreo control que tenía sobre los impertinentes cambios de mi imagen.

-Harry no es necesario que seas tan formal, ahora también serás parte de la familia Malfoy.- Dijo Lady Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa.- Pero querido estarás cansado, ¿no te apetece instalarte en tu habitación y darte una ducha?- Ella miró a su esposo, quien asintió conforme con sus palabras.- Después uno de los elfos podría servirte la comida allí.

-… Muchas gracias.- Respondió todavía tenuemente cohibido, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Draco tiró de mi brazo y me arrastró por toda la habitación hasta la salida.

-Te enseñaré tu habitación, te pondremos al lado de la mía…- Desconecté totalmente mientras me dejaba guiar porque no estaba de humor para abrir la boca y soltar alguna barbaridad, después de todo seguía con los nervios a flor de piel.

Al entrar a la habitación frente a la que Draco se detuvo examiné aquella estancia de colosales proporciones intentando pasar por alto la sonrisa altiva del rubio. Nunca había poseído un cuarto que pudiera llamar mío (sin contar el de mi baúl y el de mi cuarto en Slytherin), por lo que pasar de eso a tener una habitación tan descomunal era un cambio muy significativo y bien recibido.

Las paredes eran blancas, había un gran armario, un escritorio con una cómoda silla, algunas estanterías y en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación una cama en la que fácilmente entraríamos mis familiares, Edith y otra persona más.

Aunque la decoración fuera simple, la habitación destilaba riqueza solo con echarle un vistazo y mis familiares y mi guardiana parecían encontrarse muy entusiasmados por el cambio, por lo que pensé que sería conveniente que también me dejase llevar.

-Es una habitación impresionante.- Murmuré sabiendo que con eso sería suficiente para dejar a Draco satisfecho y probablemente así ya me dejase descansar de una vez.

-Los Malfoy solo tenemos lo mejor, por supuesto que es impresionante.- Afirmó jactancioso Draco.- Espera a ver el resto de la mansión, esto te parecerá nada a comparación.- No dudaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas, desde el principio me había percatado de lo vanidosos que tendían a ser los Malfoy, no me extrañaba que hubiera salas más excéntricas.

Cuando Draco se marchó diciendo que tenía que desinfectarse y mandar a quemar las ropas que llevaba puestas rodé los ojos y dejé mi baúl en el escritorio para coger un recambio de mis ropas y darme un más que merecido baño en la sala contigua a mi habitación, la cual Draco me dijo que era mi aseo personal.

Permanecí un buen tiempo en la bañera disfrutando del calor del agua, ya que esta se mantenía mediante magia a la misma temperatura sin enfriarse, hasta que empecé a marearme, por lo que me sequé y me vestí con un pijama verde viendo a mis animales juguetear con el agua con una leve sonrisa.

Al salir todos de allí y sentarme en la que a partir de ese momento sería mi cama un elfo doméstico apareció con las manos rodeadas por vendas. Le miré sin expresión esperando a ver qué quería ese ser.

-¿Qué desea comer amo Harry? Xin le preparará lo que quiera.- Me lo pensé seriamente, no tenía mucha hambre que se dijese, más bien tenía sueño, así que tendría que ser algo ligero.

-Unos sándwiches están bien.- Respondí viendo como el elfo hacía una reverencia y desaparecía.

Después de uno o dos minutos volvió a aparecer y empecé a comer ignorando las palabras del elfo. Solo quería que ese día acabase de una vez para que al siguiente pudiese volver a comportarme como siempre.

_:::_

_Hola a todo el mundo!_

_Finalmente he llegado al capítulo 11 y me ha costado la vida mantener este ritmo de actualizaciones, creo que no volveré a actualizar tan seguido en mi vida, bueno no lo sé, pero eso pienso yo._

_Ya hemos llegado al fin de la "adaptación" así que ahora comenzaremos con los nuevos capítulos. Como ya os dije tengo el capítulo 12 listo, pero tardaré unos cuantos días en subirlo puesto que no se lo he pasado a mis betas para que le den un vistazo, así de mala persona soy._

_**Keyla1302:** Gracias, ya lo usaré cuando encuentre el momento oportuno. Yo también quisiera muchas cosas de las que escribo, pero como que no es posible :( Hombre Tom no va a estar presente, pero eso no quita el hecho de que pueda controlar lo que suceda en Hogwarts (se retira lentamente como si no hubiera dicho nada). ¡¿En serio?! ¡Por fiiiiiiiin! ¡Ya no soy la única loca que shippea a esos dos, yo siempre he dicho que hay una química en los libros bien fuerte, pero todos me marginaban diciendo que eran paranoias mías T-T… Obviamente en este fic no lo haré, pero a lo mejor en el futuro me animo a escribir algo de esos dos, aunque me duele en el alma escribir otros ship por mi Tomarry hay un par de parejas más que me agradan. Pues gracias y espero que de verdad disfrutes con los caps :)_

_**Mar91:** Saa~ Eso ya se verá, ¿no? Estoy algo picajosa, espero que me comprendas. Realmente disfruto haciendo sufrir a los personajes, si pudieran ir a por mí andaría muerta por todo lo que les hago (y les haré) pasar._

_**Christine C :**__ Mis historias, aunque tengan romance __y puedan tener un final feliz__, están destinadas a tener drama, me encanta Athenea y por eso la hago sufrir(?) Soy una sádica de mierda, es__a es__ mi única excusa__, c__reo que en los siguientes capítulos __se verá __(se hace una bolita temiendo lo que se viene)__… Queremos ver arder Troya ah? __Tranquila que ya se verá todo. _

_**daiara lestrange:**__ Are, are~ Muchas de tus respuestas ya las tienes aquí, así que responderé a lo que no se ve de momento. Sí, buscará una forma de contactar con él, pero todavía no, pasará en otro año, pues lo de Tom no te lo puedo decir directamente porque te fastidio otros capítulos, digamos que se irá dando cuenta de forma progresiva. __Theo va a intentar algo(?) Bueeeeeeeno digamos que puede que sea más directo, pero va a tardar su tiempo porque le veo demasiado introvertido como para hacer algo loco así sin más._

_Como siempre gracias a todos por leer y a mis betas (**Lobita22** y **LyraRiddleBlack**) por todo y eso, espero que en siguiente capítulo comentéis más porque habrán muchos avances en general. Nos vamos leyendo~!_

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	12. Inesperadas vacaciones parte II

**Capítulo 12: Inesperadas vacaciones (parte II)**

_/29 de Julio/Mansión Malfoy/_

**POV: Harry Potter**

Nunca había tenido unas vacaciones tan pacíficas como las de ese verano, a decir verdad había llegado a despreciar todo tipo de festividades porque eso suponía tener que permanecer más tiempo con aquellos despreciables muggles con los que me había visto obligado a vivir, pero ahora que no tenía que soportarles no se sentía mal tener tiempo libre para estar con… mi familia.

Sinceramente nunca pensé que tener una familia resultase ser tan agradable y complicado a la vez. Muchas veces Narcissa me regañaba por ser demasiado formal con ella y llamarla Lady Malfoy o Narcissa en vez de madre, también me alejaba constantemente de mi baúl o de la biblioteca para que pasase tiempo con todos, pero nunca había hecho algo que atentase a mi integridad física o psicológica, de hecho sucedía todo lo contrario, solía ser demasiado cariñosa y me abrazaba de vez en cuando todavía dejándome algo estupefacto, apenas estaba acostumbrado a los pequeños toques sobre mis hombros, un abrazo se me hacía demasiado intenso, aunque no era desagradable, iba aclimatándome poco a poco y con esfuerzo.

Con Draco todo resultaba mucho más sencillo, él siempre me perseguía como si fuera un perro que quería atraer la atención de su dueño, casi todos los días se confabulaba con mis familiares y con Edith para alejarme de los libros y me llevaba a los inmensos jardines para jugar uno contra uno a cazar una snitch. Siempre le vencía y él seguía pidiéndome revanchas, aunque todo ello en un tono amistoso, no estaba seguro de que todos los hermanos se tratasen de esa forma, pero era soportable.

Mi relación con Lucius era cordial, pero no tan cercana como con los otros. Con él podía hablar de temas de política, aprender sobre el funcionamiento interno del Ministerio de magia y de vez en cuando también me explicaba los fundamentos básicos de algunos negocios. Por supuesto para mí suponía un verdadero y perfecto cambio poder aprender cosas que desconocía de la mano de alguien tan influyente como Lord Malfoy, si él se hubiera dedicado a hablarme sobre sentimientos u otro tipo de cosas no podría haberle llegado a tomar en serio y mucho menos lo respetaría como lo hacía, así que por mí las cosas podían permanecer como estaban.

Mis familiares y Edith también estaban aprendiendo a compartir mi tiempo con otras personas y de vez en cuando incluso se dejaban acariciar y jugaban con los Malfoy sin que yo tuviera que obligarles, pero a pesar de todo esto, en realidad me encontraba muy intranquilo.

Tenía la incipiente sensación de que si ahora todo estaba marchando tan bien en algún punto algo se torcería y no podría arreglarlo y no me gustaba que algo se descontrolase si tenía que ver conmigo, haría todo lo posible para que nada saliese mal.

En ese tiempo había recibido cartas de Theo y Athenea para preguntarme cómo iban mis vacaciones y contándome cosas sobre las suyas. Ambos quedaron impactados al enterarse de que ahora vivía con los Malfoy al haber sido adoptado por ellos y me enviaron unas extensas cartas cuestionándome sobre todos los detalles.

Yo encontré demasiado desmedidas sus reacciones, evidentemente nadie se había esperado las acciones de mi nueva familia, pero eso no significaba que Athenea y Theo tuvieran el derecho a atosigarme con un sinfín de preguntas como si se estaban aprovechando de mí o otras teorías que pasaban por sus conspiranóicas mentes.

*_¿Por qué piensas en cosas tan complicadas Harry? No te entiendo apenas._* Parpadeé mirando a Edith quien se encontraba sobre mi regazo y tenía los ojos plateados como yo los tendría en ese momento.

*_¡No le hables tan irrespetuosamente al maestro!_*Le reprendió de inmediato Akira moviendo sus alas alterada, haciendo que sus plumas me despeinasen el pelo.*_Además esto demuestra lo tonta que eres, no deberías molestar al maestro si no puedes seguirle el ritmo._*De verdad nunca había esperado que Akira actuase tan agresivamente hasta que Edith llegó y lo cierto era que muchas veces no sabía si agradecerle a Athenea o desear que no me la hubiese regalado. Si antes había creído que las "peleas" entre Shadow y Nekus eran agotadoras y sin sentido era porque no había visto las de Akira y Edith, estas eran realmente aterradoras.

Akira no sería peligrosa, pero daba miedo cuando se alteraba intentando picotear a Edith, tanto se descontrolaba que el que acababa lleno de picotazos era yo. Y a Edith le daba por transformarse en una tigresa para ser más rápida y hacía verdaderos destrozos por el jardín o la habitación, ambas eran fuerzas a tener en cuenta y esa situación me hizo comprender que la furia de una hembra, sin importar la especie, era algo poderoso y temible.

Ignoré sus gritos mentales como pude y me separé de ambas cuando vi que Edith se acercaba peligrosa y rápidamente a mi cuello, por mucho que la apreciase no quería tener más marcas de arañazos en mi piel, en estos meses ya me había llenado de ellas.

_**-Maesstro ssería mejor que noss retirássemoss y que ellass ssolucionen ssuss problemass ssolass.-**_ Me giré para mirar a Shadow y asentí totalmente de acuerdo, prefería dejar que ambas se agotasen a meterme por medio porque sabía que hablarles sería inútil, ahora no me escucharían.

*_Pero pelear es taaaan divertido. ¿No puedo unirme, señor?_* Nekus se restregó contra mi espalda, ya que me encontraba sentado en el césped, con un tono sumamente implorante.

-Eso era lo que faltaba, que tú incentivases la pelea, lo siento pero me niego.- Rodeé los ojos pensando que en estos 6 años Nekus habría conseguido madurar algo, pero era evidente que sería así de revoltoso hasta el final.

_**-Maesstro Nekuss haría que lass doss sse canssassen antess y él no molesstaría máss.-**_ Se entrometió Shadow haciendo que le mirase como si se hubiera vuelto loco, no podía creerme que sabiendo lo descontrolado que se volvía Nekus al dejarse llevar por sus instintos me dijese eso.

_**-¿Sshadow hablass en sserio? ¿Te dass cuenta de que podrían desstrozar el jardín de Narcissa y me regañarían por ello?-**_ Le pregunté alzando una ceja incrédulo, había esperado que Shadow fuese más consciente que los otros tres, pero parecía que incluso él se dejaba llevar por su naturaleza como animal.

_**-Pero si Nekuss no las canssa igualmente lo desstrozarán.-**_ Tuve que admitir que tenía razón y suspiré poniéndome en pie con resignación, mi prioridad en esos momentos era marcharme antes de que se lanzasen sobre mí en un descuido.

*_Nekus intenta controlarte y controlarlas, yo me iré de aquí, luego me buscáis._* Declaré quitándome las arrugas y la suciedad que hubiera podido coger mi túnica azul.

*_¡Cuente con ello, señor!_* Respondió de inmediato Nekus saltando a donde estaban Akira y Edith para comenzar su "lucha".

Rodé los ojos entrando a la mansión Malfoy seguido por Shadow, quien me dijo que se quedaría conmigo puesto que, aunque se fiaba en los cuidados de Narcissa y Lucius, nadie sería más eficaz en mi protección que él.

Alzando la ceja izquierda me planteé decirle lo extremadamente pedante que sonaba, pero después de todo era cierto que Shadow me había salvado en anteriores ocasiones y no iba a negarlo, si no hubiera sido por él yo no sería hoy en día quien era, no me importaba que presumiera cuanto quisiera.

Volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos al ver al elfo doméstico llamado Dobby que siempre me miraba como si fuera un dios y esperaba a que yo le diese cualquier orden. Había aprendido por las malas que si no le mandaba nada él se castigaría y se insultaría y, por muy poco que me soliesen importar las personas o el mundo en general, tampoco me apetecía ver a un elfo masoquista golpearse por estupideces, así que siempre le encargaba pequeñas tareas que se me iban ocurriendo para tenerle satisfecho y que no me persiguiese continuamente.

Había comprobado que los elfos domésticos eran, en general, seres desmesuradamente fieles a las familias que servían o a los amos que apreciaban y tener a un ser con una considerable cantidad de poder bajo mi mandato no era para nada desagradable. Solo tenía que tener cuidado, ya que Dobby era extremadamente sensible, más que otros elfos, pero en cambio era mil veces más devoto a mí que los demás, por eso me convenía mantenerlo cerca de mí por muy loco que llegase a ser.

Ese día mientras todos desayunábamos manteniendo una amena conversación Lucius nos dijo que tendría que asistir a una reunión de negocios que se había aplazado durante mucho tiempo por una serie de problemas y que no sabía cuándo volvería, por lo que no teníamos que esperarle para organizar la agenda del día.

No me pareció extraño viendo que era el Lord de una importante e influyente casa, aunque Draco no paró de quejarse durante toda la mañana de que él quería ir ese día al callejón Diagon para comprar el último modelo de escoba, una llamada Nimbus 2001 si no recordaba mal. No estaba interesado realmente, pero fue tan insistente con ello que simplemente no podía ignorarle.

Sonreí levemente al recordarlo, Draco era incorregiblemente mimado, pero viendo que Lucius le dijo que a su vuelta nos traería una para cada uno pude entender que lo fuera si le daban cada capricho que se le antojaba sin más.

Narcissa se quedó en la casa, pero al parecer se puso a organizar una posible reunión entre sangre puras para presentarme ante la sociedad mágica como nuevo integrante de la familia Malfoy. La agradecí sinceramente el gesto, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a beneficiarme a la hora de intentar que la gente me viera como un chico neutral.

Por mucho que mi verdadera lealtad estuviera en el lado oscuro se suponía que tenía que eliminar cualquier posible sospecha sobre mí y anunciándole al mundo que ahora era parte de la familia Malfoy ciertamente la gente comenzaría a hablar sobre que me educarían con magia negra, aunque yo tuviese conocimientos antes de llegar a esta casa.

Aun así al ver lo ilusionada que se mostraba no pude tener la sangre fría suficiente como para rechazar cualquier tipo de evento, podría ser un sádico sin remedio, no lo negaba, pero comenzaba a ver a esa dulce mujer como mi madre y me dolía levemente el poder decepcionarla con mi actitud, ya me encargaría de solucionar los posibles inconvenientes en el futuro, tenía que centrarme en disfrutar mientras pudiera.

Al contrario de lo que imaginaba cuando supe que me querían adoptar los Malfoy en ningún momento hablaron sobre mi "victoria" contra el señor oscuro o sobre mis padres biológicos y su posición en la guerra. Era como si realmente ellos hubiesen deseado adoptarme sin tener en cuenta que yo era el niño que sobrevivió, pero nunca me atreví a preguntar los verdaderos motivos porque sería demasiado descortés viendo lo mucho que habían facilitado mi vida en tan poco tiempo.

Si querían usarme no me molestaría en lo más mínimo, yo había llegado a ellos con el mismo propósito. El ser humano siempre acababa usando cualquier cosa que se le presentase para cumplir sus objetivos, todos lo hacíamos incluso de forma inconsciente, pero eso no significaba que quisiera convertirme en un peón, simplemente vivía bien allí y tenía una compañía agradable sin contar a mis familiares o guardiana, era… diferente, simplemente estaba experimentando otro estilo de vida que antes desconocía y estaba aprendiendo cosas que en otro contexto sería imposible siquiera imaginármelas.

Llegué a la biblioteca, me senté en uno de los cómodos sofás de cuero tras tomar un libro sobre la magia negra y su evolución y quedé atrapado con la infinidad de conceptos e hipótesis tan interesantes que exponía brillantemente el autor de aquella maravilla.

Más que abordar teóricamente el empleo de las artes oscuras a lo largo de la historia y las transformaciones que había ido sufriendo esa rama el autor había intentando plasmar con sus palabras las intenciones y emociones que tenían que envolver a dicha magia para nutrirla apropiadamente y había añadido extensas disquisiciones sobre si la magia negra era "buena" o "mala" aportando diferentes ejemplos de maldiciones con doble utilidad dejando la libertad suficiente como para que cada lector decidiese por sí mismo.

Yo realmente no pensaba que la magia fuese buena o mala, simplemente dependía de la intención, cualquier hechizo, ya fuera de magia blanca o negra, podría ser defensivo u ofensivo si se usaba con la intención de herir o de ayudar, por lo tanto veía inútil intentar limitar la magia clasificándola de esa manera.

Todo resultaría mucho más sencillo si la sociedad entendiese que estábamos perdiendo un valioso conocimiento por temor. También podía posicionarme en la parte de los que temían la magia negra por desconocimiento o por ser incapaces de controlarla y dominarla, por eso no podía esperar gran cosas de ellos, eran simple ganado que se dejaban llevar por un Ministerio corrupto sin cuestionarse cuál sería la realidad, sin intentar experimentar con sus propias manos lo intricada y pura que resultaba la magia negra.

"_Tienes toda la razón Harry, el conocimiento es poder. No hay ni bien ni mal, solo poder y si eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para conseguirlo."_ parpadeé confuso al darme cuenta de que en mi mente había recreado parte de una conversación con mi ex-profesor en la que tratábamos el tema.

Hacía mucho que no había pensado en el profesor Quirrell de forma consciente, pero tenía que admitir para mí mismo que extrañaba su presencia y el enigma que él representaba en mi vida, era como si siempre hubiese una parte de mi mente que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en esos instantes el profesor, aunque me negase a decírselo incluso a mis familiares y guardiana, me enfurecía no haber podido descubrir por qué el profesor había parecido estar tan interesado en mí y después había desaparecido sin volver a dar indicio de vida, como si yo no hubiese significado nada, como si solo hubiera sido un pasatiempo desechable.

Eso era lo que me resultaba más molesto de todo, pero no podría admitirlo porque supondría reconocer que quería ser aceptado por un profesor del que no sabía absolutamente nada y yo no podía rebajarme de esa manera, tenía que mantenerme firme.

Aun así muchas veces me preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a tener noticias suyas, aunque no sabía exactamente cuál sería mi reacción, sí que estaba convencido de que me esforzaría por desenmascarar todos los secretos que escondía.

-¡...arry! ¡Harry!- Escuché la exclamación de Draco y le miré cerrando el libro como si hubiese estado leyendo muy concentrado, no sería extraño viendo que me pasaba todo el tiempo.- ¡He tenido que llamarte CINCO veces, CINCO!- recalcó apoyando sus brazos sobre el sofá haciendo que su cara quedase a corta distancia de la mía mientras yo le miraba impasible.- Para que te dignases a prestarme atención. Deberías corregir esa actitud tuya ahora que también eres un Malfoy.- Sonreí torcidamente mientras Draco intentaba reprenderme, aunque me parecía demasiado cómico como para tomarme sus palabras en serio.- ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, hablo en serio!-Alzó levemente la voz con un sonrojo en su pálida piel y yo dejé de sonreír para mirarle con seriedad.

-No estaba riéndome de ti Draco.- Simplemente me parecía graciosa su actitud, aunque no quería discutir más, por lo que no lo diría.- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo para llamarme cinco veces?- Pregunté sabiendo que cuando Draco no estaba impaciente no me llamaba con tanta insistencia.

-Por esta vez dejaré que intentes cambiar de tema.- Habló Draco separándose de mí irguiéndose como si se tratase de un pavo real, como si alguna vez pudiese superarme u ordenarme algo.- Te llamaba para que sepas que ya casi es la hora de la cena y madre me ha pedido que te llamase, parece ser algo importante.- Especuló de forma que resultó evidente que él tampoco sabía qué querría Narcissa de mí.

-Enseguida voy.-Murmuré levantándome del sofá, dejando el libro en la estantería en la que lo encontré, sin dejar de preguntarme en ningún momento si había sucedido algo perjudicial para nosotros o para mí, después de todo Narcissa y Lucius no me habían presionado en ningún momento y si me necesitaban iban a verme en persona, por eso me encontraba tan alterado. ¿Mis malos presentimientos se habrían cumplido?

Draco, Shadow y yo bajamos las escaleras, encontrándonos al resto de mis familiares y a Edith en el recibidor. En ningún momento hablamos, aunque Draco me observaba de reojo, era precavido y me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba de humor para ningún tipo de charla banal, solo quería despejar mis dudas para poder volver a actuar normalmente.

Al llegar al comedor, que tenía un montón de oro incluso por las paredes, vi a Narcissa mirándome con seriedad y preocupación. _"__¿Por qué no miraba de la misma manera a Draco si él era su hijo de sangre?, ¿realmente el que estaba en problemas era yo?__"_ Ese tipo de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez haciendo que me desquiciase por los nervios que me consumían fieramente.

Edith y mis familiares no me ayudaban en lo más mínimo, puesto que ellos directamente estaban pensando en las personas a las que tendrían que matar o lo inútiles que habían resultado ser los Malfoy como guardianes mágicos.

-Harry querido, ven aquí.- Masculló suave y maternalmente haciendo que la mirase intrigado. Dubitativo me acerqué a ella y tomé con mi mano derecha la mano que me tendía mientras ella me guiaba hacia la mesa y se sentaba en una silla, yo me senté en otra cercana a ella y la miré expectante.- Ha sucedido algo que podría afectarte, pero cariño no te preocupes, nosotros estamos aquí, necesito que estés calmado.- No me gustaba cuando las personas daban rodeos con un tema que me incumbía, pero intenté ser paciente comprendiendo que Narcissa lo hacía con buena intención y no para molestarme.

-¿Qué tan grave es? Por favor no sea considerada conmigo. Prefiero enterarme de la verdad sin filtro alguno.- Era mucho más fácil para mí recibir una mala noticia de golpe que vivir engañado y encontrarme después con un problema sin solución.

-Hoy mismo un grupo de aurores han encontrado la marca del señor oscuro en un orfanato muggle.-Miré a Narcissa con los ojos brillando de interés, estaba seguro de que relucirían en su máximo esplendor, pero no era para menos. ¿Realmente el mago que más admiraba había regresado y además estaba atormentando a muggles? Era la mejor de las noticias que me podrían haber dado, me alegraba inmensamente saberlo.- No era un orfanato muggle cualquiera, era en el que vivías anteriormente, pero no te preocupes querido, aquí estás seguro.- La miré estoicamente siendo consciente de que yo había sido su objetivo una vez más.

Lord Voldemort intentaría encontrarme y acabar con mi vida ya que no había podido cuando era un simple infante pero, aunque sonase como un demente, no le tenía miedo. Estaba convencido de que si llegaba a distraerle el tiempo suficiente como para que hablase conmigo él se daría cuenta de lo mucho que le admiraba y de mis nulos deseos de trabajar en su contra.

Sinceramente todavía sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber qué motivaría a tan grandioso mago a buscar a un niño para aniquilarlo. Yo sabía que era especial, pero no llegaba al nivel de poder mágico y control de masas que tenía el Lord Oscuro y tampoco quería competir con él, solo quería aprender más sobre sus motivaciones, sus ideales, su tipo de magia… Francamente me veía a mí mismo intentando ser su mano derecha más que su enemigo.

Miré a los dos Malfoy presentes dándome cuenta de que parecían alterados como esperando que me derrumbase ante ellos por el miedo o algo por el estilo, así que dejé de lado mis pensamientos e intenté tranquilizarles.

Me había sorprendido conocer el regreso del mago oscuro, pero no quería preocupar a mi familia adoptiva, aunque por una parte me extrañaba que Narcissa no supiera nada, era de conocimiento común que los Malfoy habían seguido al señor oscuro, aunque hubiesen liberado a Lucius.

-Madre no ha de preocuparse por mí, ahora vivo con ustedes y sé que me protegerán.- Nunca le había llamado madre a Narcissa, pero sentí el impulso de hacerlo viendo que eso la relajaría más y al ver cómo sus ojos se agradaban antes de comenzar a sonreír mientras me acariciaba la mano supe que había hecho lo correcto.

-Me alegra tanto ver que eres tan fuerte.- Narcissa me abrazó con fuerzas haciendo que tuviese que parpadear los ojos para no derramar ninguna lágrima, hacía años que no lloraba y por ese simple gesto no iba a hacerlo ahora.- Nosotros siempre te protegeremos, de eso no tienes que tener dudas.- Dijo acariciando mi pelo con ternura mientras yo intentaba recomponerme. No era un chico de dulces palabras y muestras de cariño continuos, por lo que tenía que resistir el impulso de apartarme rápidamente para no lastimarla.

-¡Madre está incomodando a Harry!- Exclamó Draco oportunamente haciendo que Narcissa separase los brazos de mi cuerpo y me sonriese todavía con preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso mi pequeño dragón está celoso?- Inquirió Narcissa intentando aliviar el ambiente haciendo que yo sonriese torcidamente al escuchar aquel apodo con el que tanto conseguía burlarme de Draco.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso?- Draco contestó con otra pregunta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en una silla molesto. Estaba seguro de que si alguien fuera de la familia le viese en ese estado Draco estaría abochornado para toda la vida.

Madre e hijo comenzaron una amistosa discusión mientras yo les miraba distraídamente, aunque en realidad estaba pendiente a la conversación que tenía con mis animales.

*_¿Entonces lo que sucede es que un mago oscuro intentó matarte cuando eras un cachorro y ahora quiere volver a hacerlo? ¿Y no sabes por qué?_* Me preguntó Edith intentando asimilar la situación, ella no había vivido tanto tiempo conmigo como lo habían hecho mis familiares, pero aun así iba adaptándose poco a poco.

*_¿Realmente estás sorda? Eso es lo que llevamos diciéndote desde que llegaste._* Respondió Akira ululando irritada mientras yo rogaba al universo que aquellas dos no comenzasen una nueva pelea.

_**-En realidad no creo que esse mago le vaya a hacer algo al maesstro, a mí me preocupa máss el anciano traga carameloss.-**_ Intervino repentinamente Shadow haciendo que le mirase intrigado por la confianza que exudaba en sus palabras, no entendía cómo podía estar tan seguro.

*_¡¿Qué estás diciendo serpiente del demonio?! ¡Si ha intentado matar a mi Harry claro que es peligroso!_* Edith estuvo a punto de morderle la cola a Shadow, pero la agarré del pellejo antes de que se moviese para evitar una batalla campal.

*_¿Cómo que tu Harry? ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que deberías llamarle maestro o señor, gata estúpida! ¡Además yo llevo más años cuidando del maestro! En todo caso me pertenecería a mí._* Akira volvió a alterarse y no supe cómo conseguiría aguantar toda mi vida con ellas comportándose de ese modo.

*_¿Qué más da eso?_* Nekus se lamía la pata indiferente y me alegré de su actitud despreocupada, aunque en otras ocasiones me desesperaba. *_Al final todos convivimos con el señor._*Que Nekus fuese la voz de la conciencia de alguien era absolutamente hilarante viendo que era el más alocado de todos.

*_Eso es cierto, todos estaremos siempre juntos. Sería mejor que empezaseis a intentar controlaros, sobre todo tú Akira, como bien has dicho llevas más años conmigo y sabes que me gusta estar tranquilo._* Nunca la había regañado en serio, pero dudaba poder soportarlas mucho más si seguían en esa tónica.

*_Lo siento maestro, no se cabree conmigo, perdóneme por favor._* Al ver que buscaba que la acariciase lo hice mientras asentía con la cabeza para que no se entristeciera más.

Me di cuenta de que la comida ya se encontraba sobre la mesa, por lo que me dediqué a cenar mientras escuchaba a los Malfoy hablar, parecía que Lucius llegaría más tarde, por lo que los elfos domésticos le servirían la cena por separado cuando llegase.

Intenté participar en la conversación puntualmente, pero mi mente siempre volvía a mi antiguo orfanato y los sentimientos que me producía saber que ahora estaban todos muertos. Una parte de mí se encontraba entusiasmada al saber que las escorias que allí habitaban tendrían que haber pasado un infierno antes de morir, puesto que Lord Voldemort siempre había sido muy sádico con sus torturas a los muggles según lo que había podido leer. Pero la otra era de frustración, yo había querido ser quien les diese fin a esas miserables vidas, quería que experimentasen gracias a mí mil veces el dolor que me habían provocado, verlos retorcerse aterrados bajo mi varita, que gritasen y clamasen por una redención que nunca conseguirían.

Era decepcionante no haber podido siquiera observar cómo eran torturados, pero estaba convencido de que en el periódico del día siguiente tendría que salir algún reportaje o reseña, podía ser que incluso apareciese alguna fotografía y yo pudiese hacerme una leve idea de lo que verdaderamente habría sucedido, esperaba que por lo menos consiguiese esa leve satisfacción.

Viendo que aquellos seres estarían muertos me faltaba vengarme de las personas que tuvieron que abandonarme en el orfanato. Resultaba evidente que Dumbledore no había sido porque recordaba la sorpresa en sus facciones, así que tendría que investigar más al respecto.

Esa vez me aseguraría yo mismo de acabar con esa persona y después exterminar al viejo que había intentado manipularme tan burdamente. Una vez mi venganza estuviese completa podría centrarme en temas de mayor complejidad.

Era consciente de que tendría que esperar muchos años, aun así merecía la pena intentar planear todo en la medida de lo posible para que luego no me pillase nadie tan desprevenido, aunque no era absoluto para saber lo que sucedería con certeza prefería anticiparme en la medida de lo posible.

Cuando terminé de cenar me despedí diciendo que me encontraba bastante exhausto, lo cual era cierto al menos a nivel mental, y necesitaba descansar, pero la verdad era que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar "solo" y no quería que por verme ausente se pensasen que estaba mintiéndoles al decirles que me encontraba bien.

Al llegar a mi habitación me puse un pijama plateado, me tumbé sobre la cama, puesto que hacía demasiado calor como para intentar taparme, y me quedé mirando el techo mientras notaba a mis familiares y guardiana acomodarse cerca de mí.

¿Por qué el tiempo tenía que fluir tan sumamente lento? ¿Acaso sería ese mi lastre para toda la vida? Por mucho que me divirtiera no había nada que me llenase por completo, exceptuando a mis familiares.

No quería ser pesimista, pero si ante mí no se presentaba un reto como había supuesto el profesor Quirrell dudaba poder mantenerme cuerdo. Sabía que me perdería a mí mismo en mis pensamientos y, aunque la idea no sonaba mal para mí, era consciente de que así jamás conseguiría realizar mi propósito de cambiar la sociedad mágica.

Las horas pasaban una tras otra mientras yo jugueteaba con mi reloj, todos mis animales se habían dormido ya y yo seguía desvelado. Las emociones de ese día me habían sobrepasado y cada vez que cerraba los ojos a mi mente acudían indeseables recuerdos que hacían que me retorciese angustiado y con sudor en todo el cuerpo.

Supe que esa noche no sería capaz de dormir, así que me metí en mi baúl lo más silencioso que pude para que ninguno se despertase mientras yo me ponía a practicar hechizos contra el maniquí para liberar tensión y no pensar en nada más.

Eso me sirvió bastante, puesto que a las 5:37 de la mañana ya no pude aguantar más y casi me desplomé contra el suelo. El ejercicio me había sido de gran ayuda, por lo que cuando después de ducharme volví a recostarme en la cama caí rendido al instante sin ningún solo pensamiento indeseado en mi mente.

_**~TMxHP~**_

Al despertarme tres horas más tarde noté mis músculos doloridos por la intensa y seguramente excesiva práctica de la madrugada, pero disimulé lo máximo que pude y me centré en pensar en otras cosas cuando todos se despertaron deseándome unos buenos días para que no notasen nada y así evitar posibles regaños.

Me levanté estirándome cuidadosamente y me metí en la bañera de mi habitación cuando esta se llenó de agua caliente que me ayudó a aliviar mis tensos hombros, parecía que realmente me había sobrepasado con el entrenamiento y esa incomodidad al moverme la tendría durante varios días.

Estuve tumbado unos veinte minutos mientras veía a mis familiares y a Edith jugar entre ellos, mientras que no armasen demasiado escándalo o rompiesen algo yo no iba a detenerles. Suficiente tenía con pensar en mis cosas como para intentar controlarles a todas horas.

Recordé que las reformas de mi casa en el callejón Diagon deberían haber finalizado, pero no había pasado por allí por lo ocupado que había estado en la mansión, tal vez podría hablar con Narcissa y Lucius para que fuéramos y ya de paso conseguía hablar con Priscob.

A decir verdad no tenía tanta prisa como tal por ver mis propiedades, de momento no las necesitaba para nada, lo que realmente me interesaba era ver los objetos que habían maldecido a las personas. Todavía me preguntaba qué tipo de magia los rodearía para que ni los duendes fuesen capaces de eliminar los hechizos.

Cuando comencé a marearme y mi piel estuvo roja, cogí una toalla y empecé a secarme parsimoniosamente. Los Malfoy no eran muy estrictos con la hora del desayuno, por lo que no supondría ningún inconveniente que ese día me retrasase, seguramente Draco seguiría dormido, así que dudaba que yo fuera el último en llegar.

En el momento que estuve completamente seco me vestí con un pantalón blanco, una camisa verde clara y una túnica blanca con detalles plateados. No contaba con mucha ropa blanca, pero tampoco me parecía un color desagradable, por lo que de vez en cuando me vestía de esa forma.

Mirándome al espejo tomé un peine colocando todos mis desordenados pelos, puesto que odiaba que mi cabeza pareciese un nido de pájaros, y cuando me encontré a mi mismo listo tomé mi varita de acebo y caminé con mis familiares hacia el comedor.

Allí me encontré con Lucius leyendo el periódico absorto mientras Narcissa a su lado derecho comía unas pastas con algo de té. Al alzar su mirada Narcissa me sonrió enormemente, aunque sus ojos todavía mostraban preocupación por mí.- Buenos días.- Saludé haciendo una semi reverencia antes de sentarme en una silla alejada de los dos.

-¿Qué tal has dormido querido?- Preguntó Narcissa tan considerada como siempre, pero sin intentar esconder su inquietud.

-Ha sido un buen descanso. No es necesario que se preocupe por mí.- Respondí de inmediato mientras veía a Dobby traerme un plato de baicon, huevo frito, tortitas, miel y zumo de naranja.

El elfo doméstico había hecho un buen trabajo al aprenderse mis preferencias para el desayuno. Desde que se lo dije la primera vez nunca más volvió a preguntarme y siempre me lo servía según me sentaba, realmente era un sirviente útil.

-Imagino que Narcissa te comentaría lo acontecido el día de ayer.- Lucius cerró el periódico dándome una mirada precavida, como si él también esperase que me desesperase y me pusiera a llorar como un bebé, pero me encontraba bastante tranquilo, no tenía nada que temer de momento.

-Sí, pero realmente no veo peligro alguno al estar aquí. Estuve pensándolo y creo que si el Lord oscuro hubiera intentado matarme de nuevo no hubiera quemado el orfanato, hubiera intentado atraerme.- En algún punto de la madrugada esa fue mi conclusión, seguramente Voldemort no conocería mi paradero actual y había sido una mera casualidad que acabase en mi anterior residencia.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Inquirió Lucius con un brillo curioso y expectante en su mirada, casi parecía que él supiera algo y quisiera confirmarlo con mis palabras, pero no sabía si él se habría reunido con el Señor oscuro o no y si lo había hecho él podría haberme entregado fácilmente, así que no entendía sus verdaderas motivaciones para cuestionarme de esa manera, puesto que él no se veía para nada preocupado por mi integridad, como si supiera que yo estaría a salvo.

-Pienso que es evidente que si hubiera querido atacarme a mí, y por alguna razón conociera mi estadía en el orfanato, después de haber acabado con los muggles y ver que no me encontraba allí hubiera ido en mi búsqueda o hubiera dejado algún mensaje para que atraerme hacia él.- Posé la barbilla en mi mano derecha mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía pensando.- Tampoco puedo estar totalmente convencido, pero me parece que tuvo que ser una advertencia hacia el mundo mágico atacando primero a muggles cuando nadie menos se lo esperaba. Si hubiera arremetido directamente en contra de la comunidad mágica la sociedad hubiera enloquecido y hubiera comenzado una nueva guerra.- Abrí el ojo izquierdo viendo que los dos adultos me miraban estupefactos, pero decidí terminar con mis conjeturas.- Viendo que tiene que haber regresado hace relativamente poco tiempo imagino que querrá recuperar poco a poco su influencia con sus seguidores y rescatar a los que se encuentren en Azkaban. Sería muy precipitado lanzarse a una segunda guerra si no cuenta con los recursos suficientes, por ese motivo atacar a niños muggles es mucho más seguro viendo que no podrían detenerle de ninguna manera y de esa forma podría dar a conocer al mundo que ha regresado y que nadie podrá localizarle hasta que él así lo quiera, haciendo de este modo que todos se vuelvan más paranoicos y él tenga margen para manipularlos desde las sombras… Pero solo son mis hipótesis por supuesto, pudo haber tenido otros motivos.- Terminé de hablar abriendo el otro ojo sonriendo levemente.

Nada se sentía mejor que poder analizar los movimientos de un genio como lo era el Lord, aunque suponía que al ser la primera vez que mostraba abiertamente mi inclinación hacia el lado oscuro los Malfoy deberían estar algo impactados.

-Ya veo, es una deducción muy bien desarrollada. ¿He de entender con eso que buscas unirte al Señor oscuro?- Preguntó Lucius haciendo que Narcissa jadease y le mirase como si hubiera enloquecido, pero yo le sostuve la mirada sereno.

-Me gustaría poder hablar con él en persona en algún momento, pero pienso que en estos momentos soy demasiado joven e inexperto para ser tomado en cuenta.- Sabía que podía confiar en ellos, eran magos oscuros y no me delatarían ante nadie.

Si fuese otra familia no hubiera abierto siquiera la boca, pero los conocía suficiente para saber que sus lealtades iban para su familia antes que al lado oscuro y ellos me consideraban su hijo, no me traicionarían nunca.

-¡Harry James Potter Malfoy!- Narcissa rodeó la mesa y me tiró de la oreja haciendo que yo entrecerrase los ojos y me sonrojase avergonzado por ser tratado como un niño mientras Shadow y Nekus se burlaban de mí y Akira y Edith fulminaban con sus miradas a Narcissa.- Eres un niño y no tienes nada que hacer cerca del Señor oscuro. No quiero escuchar que quieres tener algo que ver con la guerra siendo tan pequeño. Cuando seas mayor de edad podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero mientras estés bajo mi custodia no te quiero rodeado de ningún tipo de peligro ¿Me entiendes?- Me soltó la oreja, pero me miró con dureza y yo agaché la mirada sintiéndome demasiado abochornado, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar de reojo a Lucius para ver qué tipo de expresión tendría el.

-Lo lamento.- Me disculpé apretando furioso mi túnica. Odiaba que me regañasen y más por seguir mis ideales, entendía que Narcissa quisiera evitar que saliera herido, pero ahora me sentía humillado.

-Realmente espero que lo entiendas. Si vuelvo a escuchar que estás interesado en unirte a algún bando en la guerra te quitaré el baúl durante todo un año y no te dejaré ir a la biblioteca, quedas advertido.- Alcé el rostro mirándola con incredulidad sin poder creerme que fuese a llegar a esos extremos. Tendría que tener cuidado con no volver a mencionar nada delante de Narcissa, las mujeres enfadadas eran absolutamente terribles y no quería llegar a averiguar si cumpliría su palabra o no.- Y tú Lucius espero que no le animes más con esa locura, ni a él ni a Draco.- Añadió Narcissa mirando a Lucius intransigente antes de volver a sentarse.

-Cissy nadie hablaba de unir a los chicos siendo tan jóvenes, solo quería conocer su opinión con respecto a una posible guerra.- Pude comprobar que Lucius estaba muy satisfecho pese al aviso de su mujer, resultando cada vez más evidente que él sabía más de lo que decía, pero no me diría nada aunque lo preguntase y no merecía la pena perder el tiempo de esa forma.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿De qué estabais hablando?- La tensión en el ambiente pareció reducirse con la llegada de Draco.

-Nada querido, empieza tu desayuno. Hoy tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon para terminar los preparativos para la fiesta de Harry.- Narcissa habló gentilmente y me pregunté cómo esa mujer podía ser la misma que me había regañado tan impetuosamente, realmente no comprendía a las mujeres y sus cambios de humor tan extraños y eso que mi temperamento era muy volátil.

-¿Entonces iremos a comprar túnicas especiales para la ocasión, no?- Preguntó Draco repentinamente entusiasmado. Su obsesión por lucirse me hacía compararlo con una chica adolescente, aunque si se lo dijese Draco se indignaría demasiado y no me dejaría en paz hasta que me retractase.-¿Padre, hoy nos comprarás las escobas?- Draco se veía eufórico y en ese momento supe que ese día sería tediosamente largo teniendo que ir de tienda en tienda.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto acabéis tomaremos los polvos flú e iremos al callejón Diagon.- Intervino Lucius. Me pregunté si me dejarían ir solo a hablar con Priscob, por mucho que fuesen ahora parte de mi familia había cosas que prefería seguir reservando para mí mismo, por ejemplo ellos no sabían que yo tenía dos varitas, que Edith era una guardiana y tampoco que era animago, aunque sí sabían que hablaba Pársel y conocían levemente mi ascendencia, básicamente solo les dije que era un sangre pura, con que Draco lo supiera era suficiente.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos le ordené a Shadow que me acercase el periódico para poder echarle un vistazo. No fue difícil encontrar la noticia, puesto que se encontraba en primera plana con una imagen del orfanato incendiándose mientras que la marca tenebrosa, una calavera de la cual salía una serpiente, brillaba sobre el edificio.

Ver la marca del Lord Oscuro sobre mi antiguo orfanato fue como cerrar un capítulo de mi vida. Obviamente no olvidaría nada de lo sucedido allí, pero por una vez sentí que se había realizado justicia de verdad y todo el rencor por no haber podido matarlos yo mismo desapareció, al final estaban muertos y eso era lo que importaba, no me volverían a molestar jamás.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos organizamos para que Lucius pasase con Nekus, Edith con Narcissa y Shadow y Akira conmigo, puesto que yo no podría llevarlos a todos a la vez. Al llegar al callejón Diagon Tom nos atendió servicial, pero temerosamente. Como de costumbre los Malfoy imponían respeto y temor por donde pasaban.

A mí me miró con pena, como si se pensase que era un hijo ilegítimo reconocido recientemente o algo similar, aunque le ignoré abiertamente viendo que todavía no me identificaba como Harry Potter, lo que hacía tener el flequillo largo y no haber aparecido en fotografías, aunque habría personas que me reconocerían por el día en el que regresamos de Hogwarts o por cartas de sus hijos.

Una vez fuera del Caldero Chorreante Lucius y Draco fueron a comprar las escobas y Narcissa me guió a una tienda del callejón Knocktum en la que hacían prendas de gala con telas más caras y elegantes.

Estuvimos allí una hora haciendo que el sastre midiese en varias ocasiones cada parte de mi cuerpo para que las prendas quedasen como si fueran una segunda piel. Narcissa me dijo que viendo que el blanco me quedaba tan bien y mañana sería un especial hacerme una túnica blanca con detalles negros me quedaría bien.

Yo me dejé medir, aunque cuando me preguntó el hombre sobre el tipo de diseño que quería le dije que quería una túnica que llegase hasta las rodillas por delante y por detrás hasta el suelo y que tuviese cuello en v que permitiese ver la camisa verde que llevaría acompañada con la túnica.

Narcissa ya se había comprado su vestido anteriormente, por lo que mientras el sastre iba cosiendo nosotros nos quedamos esperando, ya que a ella no le apetecía ir con Draco y Lucius a ver escobas y yo tampoco estaba particularmente interesado, me gustaba volar y también la velocidad, pero no me quedaría tanto tiempo comparando escobas como ellos.

Cuando terminamos (haciendo que Edith finalmente dejase de insistir en saber cuándo nos íbamos) Narcissa pagó y guardó la túnica en su bolso, al cual le lanzó el hechizo Capacious extremis, un hechizo de extensión que le permitía guardar más cosas, los baúles mágicos también contaban con ese hechizo, aunque hasta hacía un tiempo no tenía ni idea de que así se llamaba el conjuro.

Volvimos al callejón Diagon y Lucius y Draco seguían mirando escobas, cuando entramos nos enteramos de que Lucius pensaba comprar el equipo completo para los jugadores de Quidditch de Slytherin, al parecer para conseguir una plaza segura para Draco, aunque no hubiera sido necesario viendo que Draco tenía buenas habilidades para poder jugar sin tener que recurrir a sobornos, pero así éramos los Slytherin, tampoco Lucius se arruinaría por comprar unas cuantas escobas de más.

Cuando guardamos las escobas y salimos Lucius dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con los duendes sobre una transferencia que le tenía que haber llegado de uno de sus negocios. Yo aproveché la oportunidad y les dije que tenía que hablar con Priscob a solas sobre unas propiedades, aunque en realidad había otros temas mucho más relevantes que rondaban por mi mente.

Al principio no quisieron dejarme ir solo, pero al ver que la seguridad en Gringotts era extrema y yo me encontraría con uno de los duendes más importantes del lugar se fueron diciéndome que no me tardase mucho y que según acabase me sentase en los asientos de la entrada y les esperase si ellos no habían salido antes que yo.

Aún con la aceptación de sus padres Draco con su mirada no paraba de exigir acompañarme, pero eso no iba a suceder. Necesitaba seguir sintiéndome independiente y que no me acompañasen y supervisasen en cada paso que diese, era muy molesto.

Cuando un duende se acercó a mí me dijo que Priscob se encontraba libre y dispuesto a atenderme le seguí y llamé a la puerta haciendo una reverencia al duende que me había acompañado por pura cortesía.- Adelante Harry.- Escuché la áspera voz de mi regente y entré cerrando la puerta después de que Nekus entrase.-¿En qué puedo ayudarte en esta ocasión?- Cuestionó mientras yo me sentaba en la silla y de inmediato Edith se lanzaba a mi regazo exigiendo mi atención.

-Como recordarás anteriormente te comenté que los Malfoy me habían adoptado legalmente en el mundo muggle.- Empecé a hablar mirándole con seriedad.- El orfanato en el que habitaba ha sido destruido como serás consciente, por ello sé que mi custodia en el mundo muggle sí les pertenece a los Malfoy… Mi duda es si aquí es válida esa adopción o qué pasará ahora.- Había muchas leyes que todavía no controlaba y en mi caso no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba, además quería asegurarme de poder contar con parte de las posesiones Malfoy en caso de que algo sucediera. No lo necesitaba en realidad, pero nunca estaba mal contar con recursos de sobra.

-A nivel legal tu representante durante todo este tiempo ha sido Albus Dumbledore. Con su posición en el Wizengamot consiguió reclamar tu custodia mágica como suya, no puede administrar tus cuentas porque el testamento de tus padres lo impide, pero podría actuar como tu guardián ahora.- ¿Qué? ¡Esto no me podía estar sucediendo a mí! ¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma!

Me quedé helado mientras mis animales se movían alterados, puesto que ellos también habían visto las manipulaciones de la vieja cabra loca. Si ahora caía en sus manos no podría liberarme con facilidad y se desvanecería todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, sería mi fin.

Por supuesto en un juicio Dumbledore tendría ventaja sobre los Malfoy por todos los títulos y cargos que poseía, pero si hablábamos de estabilidad familiar se suponía que deberían dejarme con los Malfoy.

El problema radicaba justo en ese punto. La sociedad mágica no querría dejarme con los Malfoy, lo verían como una mala influencia para su preciado salvador, y las familias sangre pura mágicas, aunque tuvieran mayor representación y poder que las familias de magia blanca, no estaba convencido de que fueran a apoyarles… ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

Había sabido que todo era demasiado perfecto, por supuesto que el maldito viejo tendría que fastidiarme, pero no pensaba rendirme, ahora no podría pedir la emancipación porque no poseía los estudios mínimos, aunque tuviera títulos y asientos en el Wizengamot no podía utilizar esa influencia, tampoco me convenía que se supiera todavía.

No sabía cómo, pero lo que tenía seguro era que me libraría de todo el que se opusiera en mi camino y conseguiría quedarme con los Malfoy hasta que pudiese realizar los T.I.M.O, tenía demasiadas cosas que plantearme, ya ni siquiera estaba interesado en conocer los avances de las reconstrucciones, no estaba de humor para esa conversación.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, me encuentro algo ocupado, pero de nuevo gracias por hacer un hueco para hablar conmigo.- Me puse en pie y me despedí marchándome con rapidez. Estaba tan furioso que no podía ser tan cordial como debería, sabía que cabrearme no me solucionaría ninguno de mis problemas, pero no podía evitarlo, era superior a mí.

Al llegar me encontré con los tres rubios allí y disimulé una sonrisa, que quedó más como una mueca. Narcissa me preguntó si había sucedido algo malo, pero no sabía si era el momento oportuno para contarles lo que sabía o debía esperar.

Pensé que sería mejor que me tranquilizase y que cuando estuviese en todos mis cabales se lo dijese y entre todos buscásemos una solución. Sabía que yo solo no tenía la influencia suficiente en ese momento para defender mis opiniones y deseos ante la corte.

El resto de la tarde estuve distraído y no hablé apenas, mis familiares y guardiana intentaron hacer que mis pensamientos dejasen de lado el tema de la custodia, pero en ningún momento pude dejar de hacerlo.

Solo hasta bien entrada la madrugada caí rendido en un sueño intranquilo puesto que llevaba varios días descansando de mala manera y mi cuerpo no podía soportar más el agotamiento.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_/31 de Julio/Mansión Malfoy/_

Nunca había tenido un cumpleaños realmente agradable que se dijese hasta que conocí a Shadow, entonces todo cambió. En realidad no cambió todo, cambié yo al aprender que era diferente y podría entrenar mis poderes para eliminar a todos los muggles o esclavizarlos, eso ya se vería con el tiempo.

Por eso cuando me desperté por la mañana, después de vestirme con un pantalón blanco, una camisa verde esmeralda y la túnica que me había comprado Narcissa el día anterior, me sorprendí al llegar al comedor y ver todo decorado con tonos negros y verdes y con una pancarta mágica que ponía mi nombre y feliz cumpleaños.

Jamás había realizado ningún tipo de fiesta, ni siquiera sabía cómo debería actuar. Cuando Narcissa me abrazó dándome dos besos sentí un nudo en mi garganta que me impidió pronunciar palabra alguna, ver que Draco me abrazaba animado y que Lucius posaba una mano en mi hombro felicitándome fue demasiado para mí, no estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos.

Era la primera vez que veía que alguien apreciase mi nacimiento, que mi existencia no pareciese ser una desgracia o un motivo de desdicha extrema. Era casi como si solo fuera un chico normal teniendo una fiesta con sus padres y su hermano.

¿Sería débil por permitirme disfrutar de ese sentimiento? No conocía la respuesta, pero de ser el caso quería ser débil durante ese día, permitirme disfrutar las emociones de las que tanto renegaba y ser solo un chico como otro cualquiera.

Mientras desayunábamos apareció una tarta y me cantaron el cumpleaños feliz. Soplé las velas como había leído que se hacía y entonces empezaron a darme sus regalos. Draco me regaló unos complementos para la escoba que me compró Lucius y la pareja me regaló un retrato mágico en el que se me veía a mí con mis animales apoyado en un árbol.

En la imagen yo miraba al horizonte mientras el resto jugueteaban entre ellos, entonces ese yo me giraba a mirarlos y sonreía ampliamente con un brillo en mis ojos. Ni siquiera era consciente de cuándo habría hecho algo así, pero me pareció un regalo demasiado hermoso. Nunca había recibido algo que me conmoviese de esa manera y se lo agradecí a ambos sonriendo igual de ampliamente que en el dibujo mientras cerraba los ojos luchando para retener las lágrimas de emoción.

La mañana pasó entre charlas y cariños hacia mí por parte de todos, haciendo que me sintiese cohibido, pero aceptado, como si realmente perteneciera a aquel lugar. Después de la hora de comer Narcissa me dijo que tenía que acompañarla porque por la tarde vendrían todas las familias sangre pura y yo tendría que estar con ella para recibirles, saludarles y recibir sus regalos.

Me explicó que después de eso todos iríamos al salón de fiestas, donde se encontraría una orquesta profesional tocando los instrumentos. Cuando estuvieran todos entonces Lucius y Narcissa me presentarían formalmente como su nuevo hijo y tendría que ir hablando con todos los invitados, para después bailar durante unas cuantas canciones.

Anteriormente me hubiera dejado intranquilo tener que bailar algo formal viendo que yo no había recibido instrucción alguna en ese arte, pero en cuanto se lo hice saber Narcissa contrató un profesor particular que me estuvo enseñando durante tres semanas. No conseguía bailar como un profesional, pero gracias a mi elegancia natural no se me dificultó en demasía.

A decir verdad me agobiaría tener esa agenda tan apretada, pero ya había accedido y era imposible que me retractase cuando incluso los invitados habrían comprado presentes, sería una descortesía negarme a esas alturas y haría quedar mal a mi familia.

Narcissa me explicó nuevamente por encima la distribución de los invitados en la sala según su reputación y sus enlaces con la familia Malfoy, eso quería decir que los que tuvieran negocios con los Malfoy y fuesen de familias antiguas se encontrarían más cerca de nosotros y por lo tanto tendría que atenderlos mejor que a algún sangrepura que fuera de una familia neutral con pocas influencias.

Una organización totalmente Slytherin con la que estaba acostumbrado y cómodo, no me apetecía pasar tiempo con alguien que no podría aportarme nada. Lo bueno era que familias de magia blanca como los Weasley no estarían invitados, por supuesto ellos eran sangrepura, pero eran pobres y no tenían poderes dignos de mención.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde comenzaron a llegar invitados. Reconocí a algunos como a Blaise Zabini, quien venía acompañado con su madre, quien al parecer había enviudado en siete ocasiones, muchos decían que envenenaba a sus maridos, pero realmente no me importaba esos cotilleos tanto, solo era importante saber que tenía que tener precaución con ella.

Otra que asistió fue Pansy Parkinson, quien me miraba ofendida por la atención que recibía de Draco, en más de una ocasión la había escuchado decir que se casaría con Draco y que sería la siguiente Lady Malfoy. Sinceramente dudaba mucho que eso sucediera, pero que viviese de ilusiones, ya sufriría cuando se quedase sin nada.

Los Mcnair, Bulstrode, Goyle, Crabbe (quienes eran los guardaespaldas de Draco, aunque desde que se sentó conmigo ellos comenzaron a sentarse más lejos y estar aislados), Montague, Greengrass, Theo con su abuelo y muchas otras familias, algunos herederos no estaban estudiando en Hogwarts y por eso no los conocía en persona.

Fue tedioso tener que estar saludando a cada uno, tener que besar cordialmente las manos de todas las brujas e inclinarme ante los magos, repetir mi nombre una y otra vez sonriendo, recoger los regalos y tendérselos a Dobby para que los dejase en mi habitación.

Pensé que finalmente habría terminado, pero al parecer quedaba un joven mago que jamás había visto. Según mis ojos se encontraron con su figura no pude evitar ruborizarme mientras sentía mis cabellos y ojos volverse rosas.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Desvié la mirada unos segundos mientras Narcissa y Lucius hablaban con confianza con el chico. El desconocido era joven, tendría sobre veinte años, era bastante alto, mediría sobre un metro ochenta, su cuerpo era fibroso, iba vestido con unas túnicas negras con detalles verdes que resaltaban la palidez de su piel. Tenía el pelo negro levemente ondulado llegándole por el cuello, sus ojos eran de un intenso color chocolate que resultaba muy penetrante, como si pudiera desnudar mi alma sólo con estos, su nariz recta y perfilada y unos finos y delicados labios rosados.

¿Qué era exactamente ese extraño tirón que no me permitía separar más de unos segundos mi vista de él? ¿Por qué el joven sonreía orgulloso al verme así? ¿Por qué no podía controlarme? ¿Me había vuelto loco súbitamente?

No entendía nada y mis familiares no parecían extrañados, aunque Edith me arañaba para que no le prestase atención a aquel mago. Nunca había sentido nada igual en mi vida, de lo único que me había preocupado hasta ahora era en mis familiares y guardiana, aprender más de la magia, la sociedad y después manejarla a mi antojo y poco más, pero repentinamente me sentía cautivado por el cuerpo y la actitud tan regia de ese mago, por no hablar de la excitante bruma de magia negra que le rodeaba y lamía mi piel sin descanso, como reclamándome que le siguiese mirando solo a él.

En ningún momento pude eliminar el sonrojo de mi rostro, parecía que ni mi propio cuerpo estaba dispuesto a obedecerme en su presencia. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir cosas tan intensas con un mago con el que sólo estaba intercambiando miradas de reojo? ¿Acaso podría ser que alguien me hubiese lanzado algún hechizo o me hubieran hecho beber una poción sin darme cuenta? No, no podía ser. Los Malfoy eran demasiado cuidadosos para que sucediera algo así, ¿entonces estaría enfermo o algo por el estilo? No lo sabía, pero me dolía la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas y la ansiedad iba creciendo cuanto más desviaba la mirada.

-Harry… ¿Querido te encuentras bien? Tienes la piel demasiado sonrojada y caliente, ¿necesitas descansar?- Me preguntó Narcissa tocando mi frente con su mano mirándome alarmada.

-P-Pido mis… más sinceras disculpas.- Intenté excusarme aclarándome la garganta para intentar concentrarme.- Solo me he distraído, no tiene que inquietarse, estoy perfectamente. Sería una descortesía de mi parte retirarme antes de comenzar la fiesta cuando los invitados ya están aquí.- En ese momento mis ojos se quedaron anclados en los del joven mago, quien se acercó a mí con una deslumbrante sonrisa que mostró sus blancos dientes e hizo que mis piernas fallasen por los temblores, me desconocía a mí mismo en esos momentos.

-Si no te encuentras bien no deberías esforzarte demasiado, podrías enfermar.- Si antes había pensando que él era cautivante me había quedado corto porque no había escuchado aquella sedosa voz que arrastraba las palabras pacaminosamente, como si intentase seducirme.

-No se preocupe por mí, señor.- Respondí inclinándome poniendo la mano derecha sobre mi corazón como saludo.- Mi nombre es Harry James Potter Malfoy, es un placer conocerle y que asista a la celebración de hoy.- Me presenté educadamente poniéndome recto intentando dejar de temblar mientras que le miraba puesto que parecía que él era alguien importante a pesar de su obvia juventud.

-El honor es todo mío. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?- Me sorprendí ante lo rápido que había lanzado esa pregunta, pero supuse que su posición social sería mayor que la de los Malfoy al ver que ellos no se quejaban, por lo que yo asentí una vez con decisión.- Perfecto entonces, puedes llamarme Tom. Siéntete libre de acudir a mí cuando lo creas adecuado.- Mientras hablaba le sentí tomar mi mano derecha y girarla para besar mi muñeca haciendo que me sonrojase todavía más mientras le miraba con los ojos enormemente abiertos. ¡¿Ese no era el saludo que se hacía cuando querías cortejar a alguien?!

Me quedé estupefacto y sin saber qué hacer mientras que miraba de reojo a Narcissa y a Lucius, pero ambos actuaban como si no hubieran visto nada. Intenté relajar los alocados latidos de mi corazón y separé mi mano lentamente, sintiendo como si la piel me quemase donde aquellos suaves labios se habían posado.

-Es usted demasiado considerado.- Agradecí intentando sostenerle la mirada, aunque la extraña posesividad, orgullo e incluso lujuria que mostraba me impedía poder imponerme sobre él, haciendo que me sintiese más intrigado. ¿De verdad existían magos capaces de doblegar a otros con su presencia? ¿Si Tom era así cómo sería tratar con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort en persona?

Supe en ese instante que no estaba para nada preparado para afrontar a magos con magias tan seductoras, seguramente me desmayaría y quedaría como un estúpido crío temeroso, pero eso hacía que por otra parte me sintiese bien sabiendo que sí habría magos capaces de suponer un reto para mí.

-Mi Lord sería conveniente que le dejase un poco de espacio al chico, los demás invitados esperan su llegada.- Gracias a los instintos que me quedaban gracias a mi forma animaga pude escuchar el susurro de Lucius hacia Tom. Realmente tendría que pertenecer a una familia muy influyente para que Lucius se rebajase de esa manera.

-Lo sé Lucius, pero no seas tan formal conmigo, cualquiera podría oírte.- Sonrió Tom mientras que me miraba haciendo que volviese a evitarle sabiendo que me había pillando espiándoles descaradamente.

-Cariño entremos primero, ahora vamos a dar un pequeño discurso y después irás paseando entre los invitados como ya te he explicado.- Narcissa tiró de mí mientras yo asentía intentando no mirar a Tom, fallando estrepitosamente, ya que nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Sentía como si con sus atrayentes orbes quisiera decirme algo más que yo desconocía, pero estaba demasiado embaucado por su presencia y no podía pensar con claridad.

Narcissa me guió al salón de las reuniones y fiestas. Según entré Draco se puso a parlotear sobre lo molesta que estaba siendo Pansy, también se quejó diciendo que no debería haberlo abandonado durante tanto tiempo porque todos los magos y brujas jóvenes le andaban preguntando cosas sobre mí y no se los había podido quitar de encima.

Cuando llegaron Lucius y Tom me giré a mirar al último curioso, pero segundos después vagué la mirada por todo el salón para que no pareciera que estaba acosando a aquel mago. Estaba volviéndome loco y no lo conocía nada más que hace unos minutos.

Mientras Lucius y Narcissa hablaban Draco y yo permanecimos a su lado en silencio, pero con una pose segura. Cuando me di cuenta de que la gente aplaudía salí de mis pensamientos e hice una reverencia sabiendo que esa era mi señal.

Cuando me separé de los Malfoy de inmediato estuve rodeado por jóvenes, parecían tan desesperados que incluso ignoraban a Shadow y a Nekus, por lo que les detuve para que no se lanzasen a la garganta de nadie como ya andaban planeando en sus mentes.

Respondí cordialmente a todas las preguntas que me hacían. Muchas eran sobre la guerra anterior, qué pensaba de la muerte de mis padres, qué se sentía al ser famoso, cómo había logrado sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, por qué los Malfoy me habían adoptado… No faltaron tampoco las típicas insinuaciones de chicas e incluso algún descarado chico que intentó tocar de más antes de que le fulminase fríamente con la mirada.

Tras eso fui hablando con sus progenitores, escuchando interesado algunas de sus historias y sonriendo de vez en cuando si de verdad me parecía escuchar algo interesante. Los padres de los chicos me elogiaban sobre mi buena actitud a pesar de haber sido criado en un sucio orfanato muggle y decían lo envidiosos que se sentían de que los Malfoy hubieran obtenido mi custodia.

Por supuesto era consciente de que la mayoría solo me querría por la figura que representaba, pero me había asegurado de sorprender a todos con mis conocimientos para que vieran que no era lo que ellos se pensaban.

Fueron unas horas intensas, en las que en más de una ocasión tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de Dobby para que me trajese algo de comer o de beber, porque de tanto hablar se me secaba la lengua y comenzaba a sentir la garganta irritada.

Solo pude permitirme relajarme cuando llegué junto a Theo y me senté con él en una mesa notando muchas miradas sobre nosotros, pero no podría importarme menos, lo único que quería era descansar un rato.

-¿Está siendo un agradable cumpleaños?- Inquirió Theo, después de que me comentase más cosas sobre su abuelo, haciendo que le mirase sonriendo levemente.

-Es la primera vez que festejo mi cumpleaños.- Le recordé aun sabiendo que él ya era consciente de ese hecho.- A decir verdad los Malfoy me sorprendieron mucho esta mañana cuando hicieron una fiesta sorpresa solo para nosotros.- Sonreí mientras acariciaba a Shadow con ternura recordando la pintura que me regalaron.- Pero esta celebración es demasiado ajetreada con tantos invitados, pienso que cuando vaya a dormir caeré rendido en la cama con suma facilidad.- Todavía no era demasiado tarde, pero ya estaba reventado, solo esperaba que no quisieran prolongarlo hasta la madrugada o no resistiría.

-Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo. Sé que a Lady Malfoy le encantan organizar este tipo de eventos sociales, tendrás tiempo para ir cogiendo paciencia.- Dijo Theo sonriendo algo burlón, como si disfrutase al ver que no podía hacer a la perfección algo.

-El joven Nott tiene razón, seguramente Narcissa organice varios encuentros más este verano.- Me giré sintiendo mi cuello crujir al escuchar la voz de Tom, era una voz que podría distinguir en cualquier parte, aunque solo le hubiera escuchado hablar unas cuantas veces.

-¡Señor, no esperaba que hubiera estado escuchando!- Exclamé poniéndome de pie y enderezándome de inmediato. No me gustaba ser sumiso ante nadie, pero algo en él me hacía ceder y comportarme de esa manera.

-Harry ya te dije que no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, puedes llamarme Tom.- Me sonrojé como si fuera una adolescente enamoradiza y bajé el rostro intentando que no se notase tanto mientras escuchaba su melodiosa risa y sentía su mano acariciar mi pelo suavemente, haciendo que escalofríos recorriesen mi espalda por la deliciosa sensación.

-¿Harry, de qué conoces a este señor?- Preguntó Theo haciendo que abriese los ojos de golpe y me separase unos centímetros intentando dejar de actuar como una niña.

-Eres Theodore Nott, ¿correcto?- Tom miraba a Theo peligrosamente haciendo que sintiese pena por Theo, parecía como si Tom quisiera matarlo por alguna razón que escapaba a mi entender.

-Así es.- Repuso Theo precavido, pero con algo de brusquedad atípica en él. Siempre había tenido una actitud más serena, de hecho nunca le había visto realmente enfadado.

-Deberías ser consciente de que no es apropiado interrumpir a un mayor cuando está hablando.- Reprendió Tom haciendo que yo tuviese que esconder una risa. ¿Acaso no había sido él el primero en interrumpir una conversación?- Has acaparado al cumpleañero durante mucho tiempo y solo me disponía a ver si sucedía algo.- Me pareció demasiado perfecta su coartada, pero dudaba mucho que esos fueran sus verdaderos motivos.- ¿Harry me acompañarías un momento?- Solicitó dulcemente, aunque parecía más bien una exigencia, igualmente no quería negarme, me apetecía descubrir cuanto pudiese de aquel mago. Ni siquiera la voz molesta de Edith me sacaba del embrujo que suponía su presencia.

-Por supuesto.- Acepté tomando la mano que me tendía viendo a Theo apretar los puños furioso, parecía que no le gustaba la presencia de Tom, yo sabía que ahora estaba intentando persuadirme, pero no quería evitarle ni podía hacerlo.- Theo nos vemos después.- Me despedí siguiendo a Tom cuando comenzó a caminar.

No tenía ni idea de cuál sería nuestro destino, tampoco estaba demasiado interesado. Lo único que captaban mis ojos era su amplia espalda, la cual por algún motivo que desconocía me parecía un agradable lugar para reposar mi cabeza y dormirme un rato.

-¿Cumples doce años, cierto?- La voz de Tom me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y entonces él se giró para mirarme con esa amplia sonrisa que solo parecía dirigirme a mí y que aceleraba mi corazón a velocidades preocupantes.

-Sí se- Me detuve cuando vi que entrecerraba los ojos irritados y me corregí.- Quiero decir… Sí Tom, hoy es mi doceavo cumpleaños.- Confirmé, aunque se suponía que cualquiera lo podría saber si leía algún libro de historia en el que apareciese.- Us… Tú también te ves joven.- Añadí intentando continuar la conversación sin ser demasiado irrespetuoso.

-¿Eso crees?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que no tenía sentido para mí.- ¿Qué edad dirías que tengo según tú?- La curiosidad era palpable en su voz, parecía también que quisiera jugar conmigo, pero no me irritaba tanto como debería.

-Entre 20 y 25.- Dije con sinceridad, sabía que los magos y las brujas solían vivir más que los muggles, pero él me parecía demasiado joven para tener 30 años o más.

-Algo así.- Respondió con aquella ladeada sonrisa que me dejaba tonto.- Bailemos un rato, imagino que no querrás que más personas te aborden para seguir con esas aburridas conversaciones.- Agarró mi cuerpo haciendo que me sintiese demasiado pequeño entre sus brazos y me olvidase de responderle apropiadamente.

Con habilidad y agilidad me llevó hasta la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar como si llevásemos desde que inició la canción haciendo que notase lo diestro que era por no perder el ritmo del compás en ningún momento.

Durante unos cuantos bailes nos dedicamos a hacernos preguntas mutuamente, nada demasiado personal, pero tampoco algo que hablaría con un completo desconocido, aunque yo no levanté la mirada porque él era demasiado alto y yo era bajito para mi edad (medía menos de un metro cuarenta), hecho que esperaba que cambiase con el paso de los años.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a retirarse y los fuimos despidiendo, hasta que finalmente sólo permaneció Tom con nosotros. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo más se quedaría o si acaso pensaba quedarse toda la noche en la mansión, pero en ese momento empecé a parpadear agotado sin poder resistir mucho más tiempo.

_**-Maesstro sse ve agotado. ¿No debería irsse ya a dormir?-**_ Escuché sisear a Shadow haciendo que le mirase viéndole borroso mientras mi cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante.

_**-Oye Harry ten máss cuidado, ssi andass assí te haráss daño.-**_ Ese siseo sonaba algo diferente al de Shadow, de hecho él no solía llamarme por mi nombre, pero supuse que la extenuación me había hecho alucinar un poco.

_**-Esstoy muy canssado… no me regañess ahora, prometo que tendré… máss cuidado.- **_Murmuré bostezando con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía mi cuerpo estar entre algo caliente, que supuse que sería Nekus, por lo que me recosté ronroneando agradablemente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

_:::_

_Hola criaturitas hermosas!_

_Estoy feliz de la vida! Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí y me parece mentira que haya tardado tan poco en retocarlo todo, creí que me tiraría meses, pero el trabajo duro ha merecido la pena!_

_No es hermoso ver a Harry tan tímido y abochornado? Casi me daban ganas de secuestrármelo...Ejem, ejem… Pues eso, este capítulo iba a ser mucho más corto e iba a tener otro contenido, pero me pareció que la fiesta iba a darle un toque diferente, mis otras ideas se aplazarán un poco, pero ya las iré metiendo._

_No sé qué decir~ estoy tan contenta y solo llevo 12 capítulos… No sé qué haré cuando lleve 30 o los que sean, creo que me dará un ataque a la patata y moriré, pero lo haré siendo feliz(?) Fuera el drama, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho (porque más va a ser imposible), también espero que comentéis mucho para ver qué opináis~._

_**Mar91:** Ya ves que en este capítulo sigue sin saber lo que siente, pero está más receptivo (demasiado espabilado que se me vuelve cuando quiere)._

_**daiara lestrange: **No creo que los sentimientos y Harry lleguen a llevarse bien, pero de vez en cuando el lindo azabache los acepta. Se~p , me gusta meter elementos inesperados de vez en cuando xD. ¡No más orfanato muggle!… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA *Muere por un ataque de risa* Pues ya lo has visto, pero haré un pequeño adelanto, el siguiente capítulo lo narra el Lord._

_**Ryogana:** Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo! :)_

_**Keyla1302:** Ni que lo digas yo de Cedric x Harry creo que solo he leído dos….es muy triste… Pues te gustan parejas curiosas, yo la verdad es que nunca pensé emparejarlo con Charlie ni con los gemelos, pero sí que podría tener fundamento. Gracias! La seguiré mientras ande inspirada, lo malo será cuando tenga algún parón._

_Pues eso ha sido todo. Gracias a mis betas como siempre y a todos los que leéis, comentáis y seguís esta historia. Realmente espero que os haya agradado y nada, ya nos leeremos._

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	13. Inesperadas vacaciones parte III

**Capítulo 13: Inesperadas vacaciones (parte III)**

_**¡Advertencia, advertencia! Este capítulo contiene escenas de tortura que pueden herir a la sensibilidad, no es suuuuper explícito (más me hubiera gustado a mí meter más gore), pero hay menciones algo sangrientas, por lo que si no te encuentras cómodo o cómoda te recomiendo saltarte este cap (a quién intento engañar, todos lo leeréis).**_

_**Al final comentaré un proyecto que ronda mi cabecita, agradecería que lo leyerais porque es importante *chan, chan, chan chaaaaaan***_

_/Mansión Ryddle/_

**POV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

Había transcurrido una semana completa desde que había robado la piedra y todavía seguía poseyendo el cuerpo de aquel ingenuo mago. Durante esos días había conseguido contactar con Severus sin que el maldito Dumbledore se diese cuenta.

Hice que se presentase en la antigua mansión de mi asquerosa familia muggle. No me agradaba particularmente el lugar, pero sería una nueva base difícilmente localizable, nadie se esperaría que Lord Voldemort viviera entre muggles cuando era evidente que los despreciaba. Sólo Dumbledore podría llegar a averiguar mi paradero, pero dudaba mucho que pensase venir hasta aquí sabiendo que no quería reconocer esa parte de mis raíces.

Lo que sucedió tres días atrás cuando convoqué a Severus fue que se quedó impactado al descubrir que yo había sido Quirrell durante ese año, puesto que él en ningún momento había sospechado de mí, aunque pude ver en su mente que Dumbledore le había insinuado algo por el estilo.

Me adentré en su mente con fiereza encontrándome en un montón de recuerdos a la difunta Lily Potter y a mi Harry mientras cortaba ingredientes concentrado. Me entretuve hurgando en esas memorias, Harry siempre se veía lindo cuando se olvidaba del resto del mundo por hacer su trabajo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue notar el cariño impregnado en esos recuerdos.

Conocía de sobra el odio que había profesado hacia el padre de mi chico, lo había visto una infinidad de veces, sin embargo a ojos de Severus Harry era casi una copia exacta de su madre, sólo que su pelo fuese negro era lo que le recordaba a James y a decir verdad yo también coincidía con él.

Harry tenía el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos y nariz que Lily, incluso su complexión era pequeña para ser un niño. Si tuviera el pelo largo podría incluso confundirle con una mujer, aunque él era más hermoso que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, no lo quería de otra forma.

Cuando me alejé de su mente Severus respiraba agitado, puesto que había forzado todas sus barreras. Ese era un buen castigo por haberle estado dando información a la vieja cabra loca e intentar ocultármelo.

-Severus sabes que eres uno de mis protegidos, ¿verdad?- Pregunté sentándome en un trono que había conseguido con el dinero de mis cuentas secretas.- He visto todo lo que has hecho durante mi ausencia y créeme cuando digo que me siento decepcionado por tu traición al hablar con Dumbledore sobre mí.- Vi que Severus se estremecía estando arrodillado ante mí sin intentar poner excusas porque sabía que conmigo no serviría. Podría hacerle cualquier castigo, incluso podría matarle, pero era demasiado útil como espía, pocionista y posible guardián de Harry, podría utilizarle para conocer los movimientos de mi pequeño mientras que yo no estuviese en Hogwarts.- Soy un Lord bondadoso y no te castigaré gravemente.- Noté el sobresalto en su cuerpo, sabía que no se había esperado eso.

-Es muy benevolente mi señor.- Respondió Severus todavía inclinado. Me acerqué y le levanté el rostro para que me mirase a los ojos mientras le hablaba.

-No creas que vives solo por piedad, todavía eres útil y necesito confirmar tus lealtades.- Apreté su rostro para que no se atreviese a desviar la mirada.- Tendrás dos misiones a partir de ahora, si fallas en una de las dos no dudaré en deshacerme de ti.- Preferí ser claro y que supiera a qué atenerse, una segunda traición significaba su muerte y él tenía que ser consciente de ello para que no se atreviese a volver a fallarme.

-Lo comprendo mi señor. ¿Cuáles son esas dos misiones?- Preguntó con seriedad cuando le solté y me miró con temor, tal como a mí me gustaba que me mirasen mis seguidores.

-Quiero que prepares una poción para restaurar mi cuerpo con ayuda de la piedra filosofal y que no le digas a Dumbledore ni a su orden nada sobre eso.- Expliqué separándome volviéndome a sentar en mi trono.- Y tu segunda misión será encargarte del chico Potter.- No me gustaba referirme de esa forma a mi Harry, pero nadie más debía saber cuán interesado estaba en él realmente, tenía que disimular.

-¿De Potter?- preguntó con los ojos desorbitados mirándome con sufrimiento, por supuesto se estaría imaginando que quería que lo matase o algo así, seguramente había dramatizado demasiado.- ¿Qué quiere que haga exactamente con él?- Preguntó mirándome aparentemente estoico, aunque notaba sus temblores, parecía que realmente estaba apegado al recuerdo de aquella bruja.

-Quiero que lo vigiles en Hogwarts y no permitas que Dumbledore se entrometa en su vida.- Al ver el shock en su rostro tuve que contener una sonrisa burlona en "mi rostro".- Conozco la lealtad que sientes hacia él y no te pediré que le mates. Creo que podría ser un gran aliado en el futuro y por ello necesito que le protejas.- El rostro de Severus se relajó notablemente por lo que supe que al prometer la protección de Harry y convertirle en un aliado no intentaría enfrentarme, esa era la forma de asegurar su lealtad a mí.

-Mi Lord, si así lo desea así lo haré.- Declaró sin dudar y yo le sonreí volviendo a ver la estupefacción en su rostro.

-Tienes de plazo máximo tres semanas para realizar la poción.- Antes de que fuese a interrumpirme añadí.- Para facilitar tu tarea podrás contar con algunas notas de Salazar Slytherin, espero que les des un buen uso. Puedes retirarte.- Ordené viendo la codicia en los ojos del pocionista, pero no cualquiera podía contar con libros y anotaciones de Slytherin, quien había sido un genio de las pociones.

Yo me había hecho con ellas al ingresar en la cámara de los secretos y traducir sus notas por si alguna vez necesitaba que alguien las llevase a la práctica, yo no tenía tanto tiempo como para revisar y llevar a cabo cada una de las pociones y ahora era un buen momento para que Severus hiciera uso de ellas.

-Es un honor para mí, mi señor.- Severus me reverenció y se marchó cuando un elfo doméstico apareció con las notas que tendría que revisar.

Después de esa reunión no volví a convocar a Severus, puesto que se encerró la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa, sólo salía para seguir recolectando ingredientes, mientras iba preparando la poción, la cual al parecer tardaría unas dos semanas en realizarse según una de sus cartas.

Al convocar al resto de mortífagos me adentré en la mente de cada uno y me dediqué a torturarlos a base de "Cruciatus", hasta que veía que caían al suelo sin poder convulsionar más, recordándoles que yo era su amo y debían entregarme sus vidas si se lo pedía, que era una vergüenza que se hubiesen olvidado de mí y seguido sus vidas felizmente.

Viendo que muchos habían revelado información importante decidí utilizar el juramento inquebrantable con cada uno de ellos para que no pudiesen hablar sobre mí ni sus actividades como mortífagos a no ser que yo les concediera permiso o se tratase de otro mortífago.

No sabía por qué no utilicé ese juramento anteriormente, seguramente la cantidad de Horrocruxes me había afectado demasiado, pero había retomado fuerzas y pensaba corregir todo lo que estaba mal.

Mientras iba adentrándome en la mente de mis mortífagos me topé con los ojos de Lucius, quien parecía querer rehuirme, y curioso mantuve mi mirada sobre la suya pudiendo leer sus pensamientos más superficiales.

*_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si el señor oscuro se entera de que he adoptado al niño que le derrotó me va a matar o me va a exigir que se lo entregue y entonces Cissy y Draco serán los que me matarán._*Empujé al mortífago que se encontraba inclinado ante mí y me acerqué a Lucius notando lo tenso que se ponía con cada paso que daba hacia él.

-Eso ha sido todo por hoy. ¡Marcharos! Lucius tú te quedas aquí.- Exigí manteniendo mi mirada fija sobre el hijo de uno de mis primeros seguidores. No había llegado a pensar en ello, pero que los Malfoy, siendo una familia de magia negra y mis leales seguidores, cuidasen de mi pequeño era perfecto viendo que se encontraría protegido y yo podría intervenir en su vida cuando quisiera.

-¿Desea algo Mi Lord?- Preguntó cuando todos se marcharon pareciendo desconcertado, como si no fuera consciente de que había escuchado sus pensamientos cuando ambos sabíamos lo que sucedía. Si no fuera porque Harry era mi pareja destinada realmente le hubiera matado por tomar esas decisiones sin consultarlo previamente conmigo.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que vamos a hablar, no intentes disimular.- Le reprendí levantando su rostro para adentrarme en su mente de ser necesario.- ¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter se encuentra bajo tu protección?- Inquirí demandante, aunque había seguido hablando con mi niño a través de las libretas no me había contado nada al respecto, pero siendo un admirador tan sospechoso él no podía arriesgarse y lo entendía, por muchas opiniones que intercambiásemos él no se fiaba completamente.

-Le adopté el mismo día que regresó de Hogwarts. Mi esposa Narcissa pensó que sería adecuado viendo que se trataba de un amigo de nuestro hijo.- Explicó Lucius temeroso de algún castigo, pero suspiré aliviado al saber que no habría tenido que permanecer ningún día con aquella escoria.

-Narcissa y tú seréis recompensados en su debido tiempo. Por el momento asegurate de que no le falte nada y esté protegido, no quiero que nadie le ataque encontrándose bajo tu tutela.- Espeté fríamente advirtiéndole con la mirada que el "crucius" sería un castigo ligero comparado a lo que le esperaría en caso de que osara desobedecerme.

-Por supuesto Mi Lord, pero... ¿puedo preguntar el motivo por el que quiere proteger al niño?- No toleraba que nadie cuestionase mi palabra, pero decidí que Lucius tendría que estar al tanto de ciertos hechos para no tener problemas en el futuro.

-No es de tu incumbencia y no deberías cuestionar a tu amo, pero siéntete privilegiado, te lo diré.- Siempre estaba bien hacerles recordar su lugar o intentarían sublevarse.- La profecía estaba equivocada y Harry no es nuestro enemigo sino nuestro aliado, por eso tenemos que mantenerlo a salvo hasta que pueda defenderse por sí mismo.- Esa era una verdad a medias, así sería suficiente y no tendría que revelar ningún detalle transcendental. Mi unión con Harry sería algo que solo supiéramos él y yo cuando llegase el momento.

-Entiendo mi señor, agradezco que compartiera esa información conmigo.- Lucius se inclinó de una forma que ningún mago creería posible en seres tan arrogantes como los Malfoy, pero nadie podía resistirse a mí después de que les persuadiese o notasen mi magia.

-Muéstrame las memorias de ese orfanato.- Mandé intentando ver si atacaría aquel centro o no… ¿A quién quería engañar? Los mataría de todas formas por haberse atrevido a vivir con mi Harry durante casi once años, pero si habían llegado a propasarse con él… Digamos que el infierno les parecería un paraíso a comparación de lo que yo les haría.

Al adentrarme en la mente de Lucius vi el deplorable estado de aquel edificio, este estaba lleno de humedad y grietas por todas las paredes, y las pordioseras ropas de los muggles allí presentes. Recordaba que en mi orfanato había sucedido algo similar, pero no me gustaba imaginarme a Harry teniendo que vestir esas ropas que no le habrían abrigado durante el invierno.

Mientras avanzaba por sus recuerdos vi la manera en la que aquella despreciable muggle insultaba una y otra vez a mi serpiente llamándole_ "monstruo"_, _"niño del demonio"_ y demás. Recordaba lo agresivos que eran los muggles con los que había tratado en mi infancia y me enfurecí viendo que a mi Harry parecían haberle tratado igual.

Nunca me había sentido remordimientos por dañar a otros, ya fuera directa o indirectamente, de hecho solía suceder todo lo contrario y me regodeaba con el sufrimiento de mis víctimas, pero ahora me destrozaba ver que Harry había tenido que pasar por lo mismo que yo por mi culpa.

Sabía que no podía retroceder en el tiempo para remediarlo, por lo que me dedicaría a exterminar a aquella estúpida muggle que había ofendido tanto a mi pequeño. Haría que lamentase haber nacido, que el dolor fuese lo último que recordase y sintiese antes de morir.

Imaginaba que ella no sería la única en haberle tratado de ese modo, sólo de pensar que le hubieran puesto una mano encima mi sangre comenzaba a hervir y únicamente podía pensar en torturar a cualquiera que se arrimase a mi chico, pero utilizaría toda esa ira en el momento adecuado.

-No quiero que Harry se entere de que he vuelto, pero si surge la oportunidad quiero que vayas tanteando el terreno para ver qué opina de unirse al lado oscuro.- Comandé decidiendo cómo debería preparar mi más reciente y ansiada cacería.- También planearemos un ataque a ese orfanato en estas semanas, pero solamente iremos nosotros dos. Aprovecharemos para hacer que el mundo sepa mi regreso.- No podía arriesgarme a que fueran más mortífagos y causasen muchos estragos, sabía que Lucius podría controlarse y si realmente algún muggle se había propasado con mi chico yo sería el únicos que acabase con todos ellos.

\- C-Como usted ordene, Mi Lord.- Masculló Lucius inclinándose más ante mí.

Tras esa charla le permití que se marchase, pero le recordé que tenía que devolverme el diario que le había entregado antes de mi "caída". Ahora que estaba renovando mis fuerzas no necesitaba que él lo tuviera y tenía otros planes para ese horrocrux en particular.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin pena ni gloria. De vez en cuando podía hablar con mi niño, pero seguía siendo tan reservado como de costumbre, por lo que no podía encontrarme realmente satisfecho con esos escuetos intercambios.

Si bien era cierto que le entendía eso no significaba que me gustase esa indiferencia con la que me trataba por medio de sus palabras. Parecía que mi pequeña serpiente quería acabar con todo el autocontrol con el contaba para que le reclamase de una vez por todas, aunque él no lo supiera siempre me estaba tentando y suponía un enorme reto resistirme a él.

Mientras que no estaba hablando con mi Harry me dedicaba a organizar diferentes redadas para otras ocasiones, comprobar los informes de mis mortífagos sobre el Ministerio, la orden del maldito Dumbledore y los informes semanales que recibía de Lucius en los que me contaba con todo lujo de detalles la rutina de mi pequeño.

Viendo que nada se salía de lo normal tendría que empezar a centrarme en intentar rescatar a mis mortífagos encarcelados, aunque sería laborioso sabía que podría realizarlo si lo planificaba con tiempo suficiente y no me apresuraba.

Lidiar con los aurores allí presentes no supondría problema alguno, sin embargo la presencia de los dementores sí que podría entorpecer mis avances. Tendría que asegurarme de que se aliasen a mí, si conseguía soltarlos en medio de algún ataque causarían el pánico y dejarían indefensos a muchos magos y brujas, podría ser un buen movimiento.

Antes de que me diera cuenta pasaron las dos semanas que quedaban para que Severus terminase la poción, por lo que me sorprendí al verle llegar a mi mansión con un vial rojo como la sangre entre sus manos.

-Mi señor, aquí tenéis la poción que me encargasteis.- Sonreí al verle arrodillado con las manos extendidas.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Severus.- Halagué sabiendo que de vez en cuando tenía que reconocer sus méritos, halagarlos hacía que se sintieran especiales.- ¿Hay alguna indicación en particular?- Inquirí acercándome tomando el vial con expectación.

-Sí, para que recuperase su antigua apariencia he tenido que preparar el elixir de la vida mezclado con sangre de dragón, por lo que es una poción muy dolorosa, ya que reconstruirá desde cero cada una de sus células y el mago que está poseyendo perderá la vida en el proceso.- No me podía importar menos lo que le sucediese a Quirrell, nunca había sido nada más que un sustituto para mi cuerpo.- Para que recupere con más facilidad su apariencia me temo que tendrá que utilizar uno de sus horrocruxes y volver a unirlo a su alma.- Miré a Severus pensativo, había tenido que hablarle de mis horrocruxes por si eso afectaba de alguna forma a la poción, por supuesto después de realizar un juramento inquebrantable para que no pudiera hablar de ello a nadie.

No había pensando nunca en volver a unificar mi alma, pero si solo se trataba de un fragmento no supondría problema alguno, todavía me quedarían más horrocruxes bien protegidos.- ¿Eso es todo?- Pregunté para asegurarme, si no había nada más empezaría a prepararme por mi cuenta.

-Sí mi señor.- Le indiqué que se marchase y yo me acerqué a la antigua casa de los Gaunt, donde había dejado el anillo en el que se encontraba un pedazo de mi alma, y regresé a la mansión Ryddle.

Me dediqué a realizar unas complejas runas en el suelo, en el centro dejé el anillo y después con mi varita dibujé un círculo rodeándome. Empecé a murmurar hechizos en latín mientras que sentía mi consciencia pulsar y me costaba mantenerme de pie.

Tomé de un solo trago el contenido del vial y, antes de lo que creí posible, caí de rodillas en el suelo retorciéndome por el inmenso dolor que experimentaba. Cada segundo que pasaba el mago que había poseído iba perdiendo fuerzas, mientra su cuerpo se desangraba y caía al suelo y mi cuerpo empezaba a formarse.

Pudieron pasar minutos, horas o días. No tenía ni idea de nada, sólo podía sentir cómo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo punzaba dolorosamente mientras apretaba los labios para no emitir ningún lastimero grito. Yo era Lord Voldemort, sería indigno que gritase por muy doloroso que fuera el procedimiento.

En ningún momento dejó de arderme cada minúscula partícula de mi cuerpo. Este era un proceso mucho más doloroso de lo que había imaginado, pero lo repetiría una y otra vez si con ello conseguía recuperar mi cuerpo y no tenía que depender de nadie más.

Cuando pude relajarme me dediqué a aspirar aire en grandes bocanadas y me incorporé, sintiendo un leve temblor en mis piernas. Miré mis manos reconociendo mi antigua palidez en ellas y convoqué un espejo sonriendo al poder reconocer mis facciones. El único rasgo de haber dividido mi alma que quedaba eran mis ojos rojos, pero con un glamour podría disimularlo de ser necesario.

Me puse en pie sonriendo ampliamente, ignorando el deforme cadáver de Quirrell. Él ya había cumplido con su cometido, no me servía para nada más. Me sentía completo al poder volver a sentir mi vitalidad, también era satisfactorio porque sabía que de esta manera sería mucho más fácil captar la atención de mi chico. Yo sabía que él no se fijaba tanto en el físico, pero mi magia fluía mucho mejor en este cuerpo que en el de Quirrell.

Hice aparecer una capa dándome cuenta de que mi cuerpo se encontraba desnudo y al recoger el anillo, el cual ya no contenía una porción de mi alma, lo coloqué en mi dedo corazón de la mano derecha, ya que era una reliquia familiar que quería conservar. Mi interior se encontraba mucho más estable ahora que mi alma estaba un poco más fusionada, así que suponía que con los otros horrocruxes sería suficiente. Tendría que vigilarlos y ponerles más medidas de seguridad para poder asegurar mi forma de alcanzar la inmortalidad.

Ya estábamos en pleno Julio, sabía que el cumpleaños de mi Harry era el 31 de ese mismo mes y quería prepararle algo especial, algo que pudiera ser significativo para los dos. ¿No sería el mejor de los regalos entregarle una parte de mi alma?

Sabía que mi Horrocrux estaría más seguro en mi presencia, pero creí conveniente que Harry llegase a interactuar con el diario, que conociera mi joven versión de 16 años y que poco a poco comenzase a sentir intriga hacia mi persona hasta que, finalmente, le hiciese saber toda la verdad.

Si pensaba hacerle tal presente tenía que asegurarme de que el diario no fuera a consumir toda su energía vital ni a intentar poseerle, pero eso no era nada que no pudiese resolver con una buena charla entre los dos. Después de todo el diario era parte de mí y también tendría que sentir el instinto de proteger a Harry y si alguna vez mi pequeño comenzaba a confesarle sus secretos yo lo sabría cuando revisase el Horrocrux, sin duda ese también sería un buen regalo para mí.

Sonriendo me acerqué a la estantería donde tenía colocado el diario y lo abrí por la mitad forzando con mi magia una entrada al Horrocrux. Al abrir los ojos me encontré a mí mismo en la cámara de los secretos con mi joven versión dándome la espalda.

-No esperaba encontrarte precisamente aquí.- Murmuré invocando una silla para poder hablar cómodamente. Sentía la turbulencia de ese pedazo de alma, parecía que no encontraba muy agradable permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado en un cuaderno, pero era por seguridad y ambos lo sabíamos.

-¿Dónde más podría estar?- Me preguntó irónicamente dándose la vuelta mirándome molesto. No era como si fuera a tenerle miedo a una versión más joven y menos preparada que yo, más bien me parecía hilarante que quisiera amedrantarme.

-En cualquier parte que quisieras. Después de todo este es tu mundo y puedes convocar lo que quieras.- Aunque anteriormente para mí mis únicos hogares habían sido la cámara de los secretos y la sala común de Slytherin, no resultaba tan sorprendente.- No he venido hasta aquí para hablar de esto. Hay algo importante que debes hacer.- Le informé implacable sintiendo como cada vez parecía encontrarse más enojado, pero él sabía que yo era el alma principal, podría regresarle a mi interior si quisiera y ambos éramos conscientes de este hecho, él ahora no era indispensable.

-Era extraño que vinieras sin ningún propósito, empezaba a preocuparme que al hacerme viejo hubiera perdido mi toque.- Si no fuera porque él era parte de mi alma y sabía que me hablaba así para provocarme le hubiera lanzado un buen crucio por su insolencia.

-Te voy a entregar a un chico.- Le avisé ignorando sus palabras, sintiendo la confusión que me mandaba.- Quiero que te vuelvas su mayor confidente, que averigües todo cuanto puedas de él y le guíes en lo que precise, pero bajo ningún concepto intentes poseer su cuerpo o drenar su energía.- Le advertí mirándole con dureza, no era una opción que mi propio horrocrux dañase a mi pareja.

-¿Por qué tendría que tomarme todas esas molestias por un simple niño?- Inquirió cruzándose de brazos con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia. No recordaba lo hormonal que había llegado a ser a esa edad, era desesperante.

-Porque ese niño es mi pareja destinada y quiero tenerle controlado.- Respondí sonriendo abiertamente al notar su estupefacción aumentar considerablemente.

Ambos éramos la misma persona, sabía que yo no bromearía con un tema que antes me parecía tan molesto, a lo mejor se estaría preguntando qué había cambiado desde que él estaba encerrado, pero tampoco tenía que darle explicaciones de cada paso que diera.

Sólo le había aclarado lo suficiente porque él era una parte de mí y sabía que, aunque llegase a hablar con Harry o con cualquier otra persona, nunca desvelaría ninguno de mis secretos tan fácilmente.

-¿Pareja destinada?…- Mi otro yo se veía molesto. Sabía que esa sensación le duraría hasta que comenzase a hablar con Harry, entonces dejaría de pensar lo mismo.- Realmente me he vuelto blando con la edad. ¿Quién querría estar con un mocoso pudiendo dominar el mundo mágico?- Preguntó altivamente haciendo que rodase los ojos por lo vehemente que era de joven, aunque tenía que reconocer que una parte seguía siendo igual o peor.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada más. Únicamente ten cuidado con lo que le hagas, no quiero que por tu culpa Harry llegue a enfermar o morir.- Si algo así llegaba a suceder no tendría piedad alguna, aunque se tratase de mi propia alma, haría que lamentase haberle dañado.

-¿Así que Harry, eh?- Murmuró burlón, pero decidí que ya había tenido demasiado de esa versión, por lo que con mi magia regresé a la superficie sintiendo al horrocrux desprender parte de su magia oscura para intentar atraerme de nuevo, pero era imposible que fuese a dominarme esa insignificante parte de mí.

Suspiré sin estar totalmente convencido de enviar precisamente el diario. A lo mejor si hubiera tomado el relicario sería mucho más sencillo, pero no quería tener que levantar todas las protecciones y arriesgarme a que me lo robasen e intentasen destruirlo, además el diario era mucho más discreto y no llamaría tanto la atención.

Volví a mi escritorio mirando la inmensa cantidad de pergaminos que me quedaban por revisar. Ser un Señor Oscuro tampoco era fácil, pero era mucho más tranquilo que tener que lidiar con chiquillos ignorantes con falta de ambición.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_/29 de Julio/Orfanato muggle/_

Lucius me había avisado de que celebrarían una reunión para el cumpleaños de Harry y que podría asistir si me apetecía. Tuvo que resultar evidente por mi expresión que no necesitaba preguntarme si quería ir o no. Siempre que pudiera ver a mi Harry yo estaría más que complacido.

Había terminado de organizar todo el papeleo por la noche y ese mismo día estábamos libres, por lo que el día anterior le había advertido a Lucius que pusiese cualquier excusa en su casa y que me guiase al ex-orfanato de mi pequeña serpiente.

Obviamente no recibí ninguna réplica por su parte y ahora me encontraba caminando hacia la puerta de aquel sucio lugar con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro. Si hubiera llegado a saber que Harry sería tan importante para mí le hubiera secuestrado y criado yo mismo, pero como había pensando en innumerables ocasiones lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás.

Al entrar acompañado del rubio todos se giraron a mirarnos y yo chasqueé la lengua más irritado. Por mucho que me gustase torturarles no soportaba su presencia, por suerte dentro de pocos todos estarían gritando agónicamente antes de perder la cordura y sus vidas.

Comencé a lanzar cruciatus y maldiciones lacerantes por doquier disfrutando, con una sonrisa sádica en mi rostro, de las elevadas voces implorando misericordia. Era una lástima para ellos que para mí no significasen nada más que barro en mis zapatos, sus súplicas sólo servirían para agrandar mi ego.

Mientras los iba torturando me metía en sus mentes, mirando con morboso placer cómo se les escurría sangre por la nariz, para comprobar lo que había visto cada uno en mi pequeño. Sus memorias tenían un fuerte hechizo obliviate que me encargué de eliminar viéndoles retorcerse de dolor y por la confusión de tener recuerdos que habían olvidado.

Muchos se quedaron mirando a la nada mientras se abrazaban a sí mismos, pero eso carecía de interés para mí en esos momentos. Le ordené a Lucius que se marchara mientras sentía mi magia destrozar las paredes por la furia.

Había sabido que ese no tendría que haber sido un buen ambiente para Harry, era evidente por la manera que se expresaba, y basándome en mi propia experiencia podía decir que no era agradable. Pero nunca había esperado que aquellos malditos se hubiesen atrevido a tocar de esa forma lo que era mío.

Paralicé al resto de muggles para que no se atreviesen a huir y me adentré en la mente de la directora muggle empezando a fluir recuerdos de cuando mi Harry no tendría más de ocho años y yo me centré en verlos mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

_-¡Pequeña escoria ya hemos tenido suficiente contigo y tus demoníacas mascotas!- Gritaba aquella despreciable muggle mientras arrastraba a mi pequeño Harry, quien tenía heridas en la cara y se encontraba con las muñecas y los tobillos atados por una cuerda._

_Mi Harry llevaba unos pantalones demasiado holgados y grandes como para que le resguardasen del frío y su mirada se veía vacía, aunque en los bordes se acumulaban lágrimas que no tardarían demasiado en derramarse._

_La mujer iba tirando de las cuerdas haciendo que mi pequeño sisease hasta que le lanzó contra una habitación vacía y otras mujeres se iban acercando para quitarle la camiseta y los pantalones mientras mi pequeño se retorcía y gritaba._

_-Ahora vas a aprender a ser normal por las malas. No volverás a actuar como el hijo del diablo jamás.- Afirmó la muggle sacando un cuchillo de sus ropas. Harry al verlo pataleó con más fuerza y gritó, pero le taparon la boca con un trapo. _

_Aquella mujer iba haciéndole cortes en la espalda mientras recitaba pasajes de la Biblia y otras mujeres le echaban agua sagrada y sal, como si de esa forma estuviera purificando el cuerpo de mi pequeño mientras que este lloraba desconsoladamente, aunque sus chillidos y súplicas eran ahogadas por la tela que se situaba entre sus labios._

_Tuve que presenciar como le golpeaban con correas y le cortaban en cada parte de su piel hasta que Harry se desmayó sin poder resistir más tiempo aquella tortura. Le dejaron toda la madrugada destapado con el frío que parecía hacer, s__ó__lo se presentó ella para revisar a la mañana siguiente que Harry estuviera vivo._

_Al ver su cuerpo se podían apreciar que todas las marcas estaban cicatrizándose, pero Harry permanecía inmóvil. Habría consumido tanta magia para permanecer vivo que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos._

Al salir de aquel recuerdo solo veía todo en rojo, si antes les había odiado ahora me habían dado motivos de peso para torturarlos lenta y concienzudamente. ¿Por qué Harry habría soportado seguir viviendo allí después de eso?

Podía comprender el odio que había vislumbrado en sus ojos al referirse a los muggles, me hubiera resultado extraño (y me hubiera enfurecido más todavía) que sintiese algún tipo de aprecio hacia esas burdas criaturas después de haber sido tratado de semejante manera durante su infancia.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a poner tus sucias manos y dañar la piel de alguien que me pertenece?- Le inquirí furioso a aquel error de la naturaleza.-¿Disfrutabas mucho viendo cómo mi pequeño suplicaba que parases?- Sonreí sádicamente lanzándole un crucio en el que derivé toda mi rabia.- Ahora podrás experimentar en tu asqueroso cuerpo todo lo que le hiciste a él.- Mascullé aún sabiendo que no me podía escuchar debido a sus propios gritos.

-P-Por favor. ¡Se lo suplico, máteme!- Rogaba entre gritos y toses, pero la muerte era casi una bendición a comparación de todo lo que tenía en mi mente planeado para ella.

-¿Ahhh~? ¡Pero todavía es demasiado pronto! ¿No te apetece ver todos los juegos que tengo preparados para ti?- Pregunté dulcemente mientras seguía lacerando su piel y curando las heridas para que no muriese desangrada.- ¿Acaso tú parabas cuando mi Harry te lo pedía?- Volvía a preguntar con una falsa sonrisa amable. Lo único que quería era enloquecerla y matarla, pero no podía apresurarme.

-¿T-Tu Ha-Harry?- Sus ojos se veían descolocados y su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor.- ¡Sa-Sabía que ese… ese monstruo só-sólo traería problemas!- Exclamó entre jadeos haciendo que yo apretase mi boca formando una línea recta.

Parecía que los muggles seguían siendo tan idiotas como de costumbre. Si se ponía a insultar a mi pequeño de esa manera sólo haría que la tortura empeorase para ella, pero yo me iba a dedicar a disfrutar de todo su sufrimiento. Esta era mi venganza contra aquellos que habían osado maltratar a mi Harry.

-Una despreciable muggle como tú no podría comprender la maravilla que Harry representa.- Negué con la cabeza con aparente condescendencia mientras ensanchaba más mi sonrisa.- Supongo que te mostraré de mi mano lo que un mago puede llegar a hacer. Siéntete privilegiada, no todos los días puedes morir a manos del Señor Oscuro.- Murmuré lanzándole un imperio que le obligaba a arañarse y morderse a sí misma.

Me dediqué a utilizar todo tipo de hechizos sobre ella, a veces utilizaba dos de tortura y después curaba sus heridas, haciendo que sólo permaneciera el dolor. Transcurrió mucho tiempo, en el que rompí casi todos sus huesos y sustraje algunos órganos, hasta que finalmente esa escoria no podía apenas respirar y acabé con ella con un Avada Kedavra, no había resultado ser suficiente para mí, pero todavía me quedaban muchos muggles que aniquilar y no me apetecía estar allí durante mucho más tiempo.

Los fui matando más rápidamente, solo me dedicaba a torturar a los que habían dañado de alguna forma a Harry, hasta que llegué a un chico, de los mayores. En su memoria él tenía imágenes de Harry que nadie debería tener y que me congelaron en mi lugar.

Abriéndome paso por su mente, intentando dañarle lo máximo posible en el intento, comprobé que no había llegado a hacer nada peor por intervención de Shadow, aun así mis celos, posesividad e instinto de protección no me permitieron pasar por alto el descaro de aquel desgraciado muggle.

Sabía que debería haberlo torturado igual, o peor, que lo hice con la directora muggle, pero sabía que mi autocontrol había desaparecido y seguramente le mataría de una sola vez, por lo que invoqué el fuego demoníaco y le quemé vivo junto al resto de muggles y el edificio.

Salí de allí respirando con dificultad por el enojo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos a mi mente acudía la imagen de Harry atado con esas cuerdas a punto de ser forzado por ese infeliz muggle. Esperaba que todos ellos estuvieran sufriendo enormemente porque incluso había sido piadoso y me había contenido.

Al levantar la mirada me di cuenta de que se había hecho bastante tarde, me había quedado todo el día dándoles una lección a aquellos muggles e incluso había olvidado la presencia de Lucius.

-Mi Lord ¿Ha terminado todo ya?- Me preguntó observando a mi espalda la más que evidente humareda que había provocado con mi hechizo.

-Puedes convocar la marca tenebrosa ya. Es hora de que nos marchemos.- Ordené con la suficiente entereza como para que no se notase lo inestable que todavía me encontraba, pero necesitaba despejarme de alguna manera y sabía que atacar de nuevo significaría arriesgarme a ser atrapado y tener que comenzar una nueva lucha, tenía que relajarme yo mismo.

Sabía que Harry me pertenecía y, aunque hubiesen intentado abusar de él, seguía siendo solo mío. Ya me había vengado de todos los golpes y maltratos que había recibido, no podía darle más vueltas.

Me aparecí en mi despacho y comencé a destrozar la habitación para descargarme de alguna manera. Rompí y volví a arreglar todo en varias ocasiones, hasta que pude sentarme en mi silla sin seguir pensando en aquellos despreciables y muertos muggles, después de todo habían recibido el castigo que se merecían de mis propias manos y eso era lo que conseguía calmarme.

Volví a adentrarme en el diario pensando que a lo mejor al estar con una parte de mi alma conseguiría relajarme más todavía, pero los nervios no me permitieron recordar lo irritante que era con sus continuas burlas y desafíos en mi contra.

-¿De nuevo por aquí? Tienes que estar muy desesperado para aparecer tan pronto.- Rechiné los dientes mientras me sentaba y decidía ignorarle, definitivamente aquella no había sido una buena idea.- ¿Ha sucedido algo allí fuera? Tu magia está demasiado descontrolada y es punzante.- Le miré de reojo, parecía verdaderamente interesado por saber lo que había ocurrido, pero tampoco me apetecía hablar del tema.

-No es algo de tu incumbencia.- Volví a desviar la mirada mirando fijamente la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin, donde detrás se encontraba el basilisco durmiendo esperando a ser requerido, por supuesto aquí no podría matar a nadie incluso si aparecía.

-Yo soy tú y tú eres yo.- Afirmó presuntuosamente convocando una silla él también.- No vendrías aquí solo para disfrutar de mi presencia, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que tengo el derecho de saber qué estás buscando.- Después de todo no había cambiado tanto, mis principios siempre habían sido los mismos, por eso ese horrocrux me entendía tan bien.

-Fui al orfanato muggle donde vivía antes Harry.- Me limité a murmurar sintiendo su intriga rodeándome.

-¿Un orfanato muggle, ehh?- Masculló interesado.- Parece que tenemos algunas cosas en común con ese niño. ¿No estaría equivocado al decir que los has matado a todos, verdad?- Ni siquiera veía el punto en que lo preguntase cuando él hubiera hecho lo mismo, no estaba de humor para juegecitos.

-Si ya lo sabes no me preguntes.- Me sentía extraño hablando conmigo mismo, pero después de todo era el único que me comprendería además de Harry, sin embargo no quería que él llegar a descubrir lo que me reconcomía, no quería que descubriese mi identidad de momento.

-Así que los has matado a todos, pero ha pasado algo que no te ha gustado.- Conjeturó acertadamente, no me sorprendía viniendo de mí mismo.- Si no quieres hablar no lo hagas, puedo imaginarme más o menos lo que tiene que haber sucedido.- Suspiré sintiendo la curiosidad de mi horrocrux invadirme.

-Mejor regreso. He tenido suficiente por hoy.- Me marché de nuevo y le pedí a uno de los elfos que me preparase algo de comer. Había olvidado incluso alimentarme por lo enfurecido que estaba.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_/31 de Julio/Mansión Malfoy/_

Durante esos dos días los mortífagos temían acercarse a mí puesto que desquitaba mi furia con ellos. Me miraban: les lanzaba un crucio, me hablaban sin permiso: les lanzaba un crucio, se quedaban sin hacer nada... les lanzaba otro crucio.

Llegó un momento en el que ninguno se acercó a mí, temerosos por recibir un castigo. Podría ser que no se lo mereciesen como tal, podría ser, pero a mí me daba igual. Lo único que me importaba era distraerme y ellos eran mis lacayos, era normal que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos.

Me había preparado concienzudamente para atender a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi pequeño, no quería que él se fijase en nadie que no fuera yo, así que realmente me esmeré. Solo de pensar en verle ya me encontraba algo más calmado, sabía que estar en su presencia y comprobar que se encontraba a salvo era lo único que me tranquilizaría de verdad.

También volví a recordarle las normas a mi horrocrux advirtiéndole que de llegar a sucederle algo a mi niño estando él allí volvería a unificarle y ya no volvería a tener libertad alguna. Esa pequeña amenaza fue suficiente como para que se comprometiera a cumplir su palabra sabiendo que estaba hablado completamente en serio.

Me adentré en la mansión escuchando a uno de los numerosos elfos domésticos anunciar mi presencia, claro, bajo el nombre de Tom puesto que Harry no sabía que yo era Voldemort y todavía no debía descubrirlo.

Me encontré con Narcissa y Lucius en el vestíbulo. Ellos me recibieron hablándome educadamente, le había advertido a Lucius que le dijese sobre mi identidad a Narcissa para que no tuviese que estar fingiendo ser de una familia peor.

Lucius, cuando me pidió un nombre para dárselo a los elfos, me había preguntado sobre la elección de mi falso nombre, pero le lancé un crucio durante casi un minuto por atreverse a preguntar sin mi permiso. Los únicos que conocían mi verdadero nombre, sin contar al maldito Dumbledore y algún profesor o estudiante que estuviesen vivos, estaban muertos.

Les saludé intentando ver a mi Harry y entonces le encontré mirándome de reojo con un exquisito color rojo tiñendo sus perfectas mejillas y su pelo y sus ojos totalmente rosas. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome y yo disfruté del efecto que provocaba en él con mi verdadero cuerpo, parecía que iba a ser mucho más útil de lo que había estado pensando, era evidente para mí que Harry me encontraba atractivo, pero eso era porque él no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo irresistible que era él mismo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y yo le miré fijamente queriendo reclamarle en ese mismo instante. Nunca me había agradado el color blanco, pero en el cuerpo de Harry parecía ser un color perfecto, este hacía que su pálida piel se viera más perfecta de lo que ya era y contrastaba con su pelo azabache dándole un toque casi celestial.

Mientras conversaba con los Malfoy no dejaba de observarle intensamente viendo que evitaba mirarme demasiado, pero sentía su magia buscar la mía tímidamente, al igual que veía sus temblores. Si hubiera llegado a saber que tendría ese efecto en él me hubiera presentado mucho antes.

Viendo que mi pequeño Harry buscaba tan desesperadamente mi presencia decidí dejar rienda suelta a mi propia magia, la cual comenzó a rodearle con insistencia, mientras sus temblores parecían aumentar de intensidad conforme transcurrían los segundos.

Al parecer Shadow consiguió reconocerme porque vi cómo me miró tranquilamente cuando lo normal sería que atacara a cualquiera que mirase tanto a Harry, la única que parecía alterada por nuestras mutuas miradas era la gata de Harry, si no recordaba mal, Edith.

Encontraba demasiado encantador que Harry fuese incapaz de controlarse y disimular el sonrojo que tenía permanente en su rostro porque sabía que sólo yo podía causarle esos estragos y me hacía sentir mucho más orgulloso de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Le vi mirar de un lado a otro casi desesperadamente mientras negaba la cabeza como si estuviera intentando aclarar sus pensamientos de esa manera.

La conversación con los Malfoy se interrumpió cuando se dieron cuenta de que no les estaba prestando atención y entonces vi a Narcissa acercarse preocupada a "su" protegido, aunque esto no era así porque Harry era mío. Únicamente les permitía que mantuviesen su custodia porque tenerle en la mansión Ryddle podría ser peligroso para él en esos momentos cuando cualquier estúpido mortífago podría atacarle si me despistaba.

-Harry… ¿Querido te encuentras bien? Tienes la piel demasiado sonrojada y caliente, ¿necesitas descansar?- Narcissa era bastante protectora y se notaba que ya trataba a mi pequeño como si fuera su propio hijo. Ese contacto por su parte no me molestaba tanto viendo que no tenía ningún otro tipo de matiz que el tan conocido amor maternal.

-P-Pido mis… más sinceras disculpas.- Mi niño miró a Narcissa avergonzado mientras se aclaraba la garganta y yo sonreí al escuchar ese conocido tono de educación en su voz.- Solo me he distraído, no tiene que inquietarse, estoy perfectamente. Sería una descortesía de mi parte retirarme antes de comenzar la fiesta cuando los invitados ya están aquí.- Sus ojos volvieron a mirarme y yo me acerqué satisfecho por atraer tanto su atención y le sonreí con aquella sonrisa que sólo le pertenecía a él, regodeándome en mi interior al ver cómo parecía que fuera a desplomarse en ese mismo instante. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar en cosas tan cariñosas, pero él realmente era la cosa más linda que había visto jamás.

-Si no te encuentras bien no deberías esforzarte demasiado, podrías enfermar.- Vi que sus ojos se agrandaban mientras que sus mejillas se volvían más rojas. Hacía tiempo que había querido hablar con él de forma tan abierta y no podía reprimir ciertas emociones que se desbordaban en mi voz y al parecer mi querido Harry había conseguido notarlas.

-No se preocupe por mí, señor.- Respondió inclinándome poniendo la mano derecha sobre mi corazón como saludo, recordaba que era un antiguo saludo sangre pura que pocos utilizaban… Mi chico seguía siendo tan aplicado con sus investigaciones como siempre por lo que podía ver.- Mi nombre es Harry James Potter Malfoy, es un placer conocerle y que asista a la celebración de hoy.- Se presentó ante mí educadamente colocándose como todo un Lord debía hacerlo, este ambiente era mucho más apropiado para mi Harry que aquel cuchitril en el que había vivido.

-El honor es todo mío. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?- Me miró estupefacto antes de girar a mirar a los Malfoy en busca de aceptación antes de asentir una vez con firmeza, por supuesto que era imposible que Lucius fuera a negarme algo, sabía los riesgos que corría de ir en contra de mis deseos.- Perfecto entonces, puedes llamarme Tom. Siéntete libre de acudir a mí cuando lo creas adecuado.- Quise ser más atrevido y que comenzase a pensar en mí más, por lo que con delicadeza tomé su mano derecha y la giré para besar su muñeca tiernamente, notando su acelerado pulso mientras le veía sonrojarse hasta el cuello mirándome abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Sabía que había reconocido mi intento de cortejo y no parecía sentirse agraviado que se dijese, más bien parecía que le había tomado por sorpresa con mi pequeña audacia. Me alegraba ver que era receptivo a todos mis avances, era evidente que lo sería, pero no por ello significaba menos para mí.

Él siguió mirándome con los ojos cristalinos, de un color rosa chicle (aunque dudaba que fuese consciente de eso) y sin saber qué hacer antes de desviar su mirada para contemplar de reojo a Narcissa y a Lucius, obviamente ellos no iban a intervenir y ahora que eran conscientes de que lo había reclamado como mío menos motivos tenían para entrometerse en mi camino.

Segundos después respiró un par de veces alejando titubeante sus manos, como si todavía desease mi contacto, por lo que seguí mirándole con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. Sin duda me encontraba con mejor humor que nunca.

-Es usted demasiado considerado.- Me agradeció mirándome, aunque sus ojos mostraban curiosidad e incertidumbre, realmente le había impactado más de lo que creía posible, pero no era algo por lo que fuera a enojarme, más bien se trataba de todo lo contrario.

Sentí el diario vibrar con más intensidad tras haber percibido de cerca la magia de Harry y maldije el momento en el que se me ocurrió traerlo conmigo. Sabía que el diario podría intentar atraer a Harry para poseerle, más le valía controlarse o iba a hacer que desapareciera de una vez por todas.

-Mi Lord sería conveniente que le dejase un poco de espacio al chico, los demás invitados esperan su llegada.- Al estar algo separado de Harry Lucius se acercó a mí para susurrarme aquello.

Estaba acostumbrado a que me hablase de esa forma en presencia de otros, pero a ojos y oídos de Harry podría resultar demasiado sospechoso, antes no me hubiera importado, pero ahora quería mantener mi anonimato por un tiempo y si me trataba como un Lord superior a él Harry podría comenzar a sospechar.

-Lo sé Lucius, pero no seas tan formal conmigo, cualquiera podría oírte.- Sonreí en dirección a Harry, quien evitó mi mirada al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de él, parecía que le afectaba de tal modo que le hacía perder sus impresionantes reflejos.

-Cariño entremos primero, ahora vamos a dar un pequeño discurso y después irás paseando entre los invitados como ya te he explicado.- Narcissa tiró de Harry, quien asintió mientras caminaba a su lado, entonces él volvió a mirarme.

En ese momento no pude evitar mirarle con toda la cantidad de emociones que él me provocaba, no podía contenerme al ver que me miraba como si fuera un pobre corderito dirigiéndose directamente a la boca del lobo, simplemente él era demasiado para mí.

Mientras ellos entraban Lucius y yo nos quedamos en el recibidor. Necesitaba comprobar qué había pensado mi Harry con respecto al ataque a su orfanato, tenía que descubrir si conocer mi verdadera identidad afectaría para bien o para mal en nuestra relación antes de dar cualquier tipo de paso.

-¿Hablasteis del ataque del otro día?- Le pregunté tras un tenso, pero escaso, silencio en el que Lucius me miraba como si fuera el ser más incomprensible del planeta, lo cual realmente no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Sí, parece que el chico siente inclinaciones hacia nuestro lado mi señor.- Entrecerré los ojos gustoso por conocer esa información, pero me apetecía más ver de primera mano lo que había sucedido que simplemente escucharlo.

-Muéstrame esas memorias.- Cuando noté que se concentraba levanté mi varita por un segundo y me adentré en su mente.

_-Buenos días.- Saludó Harry haciendo una semi reverencia antes de sentarse en una silla del comedor de los Malfoy alejada de ellos._

_-¿Qué tal has dormido querido?- Preguntó Narcissa cariñosamente, aunque preocupada._

_-Ha sido un buen descanso. No es necesario que se preocupe por mí.- Respondió impasible de inmediato mientras miraba al elfo doméstico servirle su desayuno._

_-Imagino que Narcissa te comentaría lo acontecido el día de ayer.- Lucius cerró el periódico dándole una mirada precavida, seguramente temiendo que Harry respondiese que estaba horrorizado a algo por el estilo, aunque mi pequeño se veía tan tranquilo como de costumbre._

_-Sí, pero realmente no veo peligro alguno al estar aquí. Estuve pensándolo y creo que si el Lord oscuro hubiera intentado matarme de nuevo no hubiera quemado el orfanato, hubiera intentado atraerme.- Harry desenfocó su mirada como si estuviera recordando algo mientras yo sonreía mirándole, por supuesto que él podría ser capaz de leer a través de mis acciones, no esperaba nada diferente de él._

_-¿Por qué crees eso?- Inquirió Lucius con un brillo curioso y expectante en su mirada, me alegraba ver que había cumplido mi pedido al pie de la letra, aunque mi chico se notaba precavido y sospechoso._

_Por muy casual que se hubiera comportado Harry siempre analizaba a los demás, no dudaba que ya sospechaba que Lucius escondía algo. Mi Harry era así de brillante, nadie más se percataría de estas cosas que solo nosotros dos veíamos porque ambos éramos especiales._

_-Pienso que es evidente que si hubiera querido atacarme a mí, y por alguna razón conociera mi estadía en el orfanato, después de haber acabado con los muggles y ver que no me encontraba allí hubiera ido en mi búsqueda o hubiera dejado algún mensaje para atraerme hacia él.- Apoyó su barbilla en la mano derecha mientras cerraba los ojos y ambos Malfoy lo miraban incrédulos.- Tampoco puedo estar totalmente convencido, pero me parece que tuvo que ser una advertencia hacia el mundo mágico atacando primero a muggles cuando nadie menos se lo esperaba. Si hubiera arremetido directamente en contra de la comunidad mágica la sociedad hubiera enloquecido y hubiera comenzado una nueva guerra.- Abrió el ojo izquierdo para mirarlos mientras que yo sonreía salvajemente. Harry siempre superaba mis expectativas, sabía que podría leer a través de mí, pero no imaginaba que hasta ese punto.- Viendo que tiene que haber regresado hace relativamente poco tiempo imagino que querrá recuperar poco a poco su influencia con sus seguidores y rescatar a los que se encuentren en Azkaban. Sería muy precipitado lanzarse a una segunda guerra si no cuenta con los recursos suficientes, por ese motivo atacar a niños muggles es mucho más seguro viendo que no podrían detenerle de ninguna manera y de esa forma podría dar a conocer al mundo que ha regresado y que nadie podrá localizarle hasta que él así lo quiera, haciendo de este modo que todos se vuelvan más paranoicos y él tenga margen para manipularlos desde las sombras… Pero solo son mis hipótesis por supuesto, pudo haber tenido otros motivos.- Terminó de hablar abriendo el otro ojo sonriendo levemente con satisfacción. Tenía motivos para sentirse satisfecho, lo había descubierto todo con suma facilidad._

_-Ya veo, es una deducción muy bien desarrollada. ¿He de entender con eso que buscas unirte al Señor oscuro?- Preguntó Lucius haciendo que Narcissa jadease, pero Harry sostuvo la mirada sereno._

_-Me gustaría poder hablar con él en persona en algún momento, pero pienso que en estos momentos soy demasiado joven e inexperto para ser tomado en cuenta.- Era cierto que en materia de duelos y demás sería inexperto y que era joven, pero él era el único de captar mi atención sin necesidad de hacer nada._

_-¡Harry James Potter Malfoy!- Narcissa rodeó la mesa y le tiró de la oreja haciendo que mi pequeño entrecerrase los ojos y se sonrojase avergonzado.- Eres un niño y no tienes nada que hacer cerca del Señor oscuro. No quiero escuchar que quieres tener algo que ver con la guerra siendo tan pequeño. Cuando seas mayor de edad podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero mientras estés bajo mi custodia no te quiero rodeado de ningún tipo de peligro ¿Me entiendes?- Lucius se notaba entretenido mientras Narcissa le regañaba y Harry se encogía adorablemente._

_-Lo lamento.- Su tono de voz no sonaba muy sincero, más bien parecía sentirse humillado, era en esos momentos que yo recordaba que ciertamente mi niño era solo un niño de doce años y no un adulto con una personalidad bien formada._

_-Realmente espero que lo entiendas. Si vuelvo a escuchar que estás interesado en unirte a algún bando en la guerra te quitaré el baúl durante todo un año y no te dejaré ir a la biblioteca, quedas advertido._

Al ver que ya no habían vuelto a mencionar nada más salí de los recuerdos de Lucius y le advertí de que no quería que ni Narcissa ni él interviniesen. Pensaba dejarles tener un tiempo más con Harry, pero si llegaban a suponer una molestia no dudaría en acabar con ellos, nada me detenía cuando quería algo.

Cuando entramos en el salón mi mirada se topó de inmediato con la de Harry, quien al instante comenzó mirar disimuladamente a toda la sala como si aquella hubiera sido una mera casualidad cuando ambos sabíamos que se había sentido atraído por mi presencia, ese día iba a ser un gran problema para mi autocontrol.

Cuando Lucius se separó de mí fue a encontrarse con su esposa, su hijo y mi Harry y todos se posicionaron en el centro del salón. Lucius soltó un elaborado discurso dándole la bienvenida a Harry y presentándole como su nuevo hijo, aunque yo solo me centré en mirar a Harry quien miraba al frente con esa pose de sangre pura sin decir ni hacer nada, parecía estar metido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque por los cuchicheos de las brujas sólo yo lo había notado.

Cuando Lucius terminó de hablar todos aplaudieron y Harry se inclinó galantemente, imaginaba que el sonido fue lo que le devolvió a la realidad, puesto que no había cambiado en ningún momento su expresión.

Cuando se separó de los Malfoy de inmediato se encontró rodeado por jóvenes desesperados que ignoraban a Shadow y a Nekus, no necesitaba adentrarme en sus estúpidas mentes para saber que se habían interesado al instante por mi chico, aunque no iba a permitir que ninguno se acercase de más a él.

Vi que actuaba como el perfecto anfitrión sonriendo y respondiendo cordialmente a todas las preguntas que le hacían, me hubiera gustado estar más cerca para escucharle, pero ya tendría mi oportunidad para permanecer a su lado, no podía ser tan irracional…

¡A la mierda la razón! ¿Quiénes se creían que eran esos enanos para intentar sobar a mi pequeño? No les lancé ningún Avada Kedavra por el simple hecho de que Lucius había decidido quedarse a mi lado y me recordó que no todos los presentes sabían que era Lord Voldemort y parecía que mis ojos iban a volver a ser rojos en cualquier momento.

Tras eso comenzó a hablar con los padres de aquellos chiquillos. Parecía encontrarse más a gusto en esa compañía, ya que incluso sonreía amablemente de vez en cuando. No quería ser paranoico, pero tampoco me agradaba esa atención que estaba recibiendo. ¿Por qué las brujas eran tan descaradas como para acariciar su rostro como si fuera lo más natural del mundo?

Lógicamente sabía que todos esos magos y brujas estarían más interesados en la reputación que podrían conseguir usando a Harry por su papel como salvador del mundo mágico, pero mi chico no era una marioneta de esos aprovechados y yo no se lo entregaría a nadie que pensase en él de esa forma tan interesada… Directamente nunca se lo entregaría a nadie por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieran.

Ni el proceso de recuperar mi cuerpo se me había hecho tan pesado como tener que ver a Harry siendo tan cortés y delicado con otros. ¿No podían darme una tregua? Era imposible que muriese por algo así, pero parecía que todos estaban conspirando en mi contra para matarme de un ataque de celos, o como mínimo matar a media sala.

La situación sólo empeoró cuando vi que se sentaba con el maldito Theodore Nott, quien hablaba sin cesar. Harry parecía encontrarse cómodo, eso era lo que más me molestaba. ¿Realmente no podría estar tranquilo hasta que todos se fueran? Parecía que ese iba a ser el caso viendo cómo se estaba desarrollando aquella velada.

Decidí acercarme después de que estuviesen más de media hora hablando y el maldito renacuajo siguiese allí.-Es la primera vez que festejo mi cumpleaños.- Escuché decir a mi Harry haciendo que me propusiese consentirle siempre a partir de ese año.- A decir verdad los Malfoy me sorprendieron mucho esta mañana cuando hicieron una fiesta sorpresa sólo para nosotros.- Imaginé que tendría que habérselo pasado muy bien para que sonriese de esa manera, la cual debería ser ilegal que vieran otros que no fuera yo. El maldito Nott le miró embobado haciendo que me enfureciese más todavía.- Pero esta celebración es demasiado ajetreada con tantos invitados, pienso que cuando vaya a dormir caeré rendido en la cama con suma facilidad.- Recordaba que Harry había mostrado más resistencia que eso, seguro que no había estado durmiendo apropiadamente y por eso se encontraba tan agotado, eso sería típico en él.

-Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo. Sé que a Lady Malfoy le encantan organizar este tipo de eventos sociales, tendrás tiempo para ir cogiendo paciencia.- El mocoso se veía entretenido, pero no pensaba cederle más tiempo cuando claramente todo lo que era de Harry me pertenecía a mí.

Demasiado privilegiado debería sentirse porque le estaba dejando vivir, al menos por el momento, cuando era obvio que quería a mi pequeño más allá de una relación amistosa. ¿Tendría que poner algún hechizo sobre Harry para que tuviera mi nombre en su cuerpo o algo similar? Parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de que no los quería cerca de mi niño.

-El joven Nott tiene razón, seguramente Narcissa organice varios encuentros más este verano.- Al escucharme se giró de inmediato ignorando a su insignificante acompañante haciendo que nuevamente me sintiese victorioso.

-¡Señor, no esperaba que hubiera estado escuchando!- Se puso de pie mirándome como intentando que no me sintiese ofendido. Verle tan sumiso ante mí hacía que mi mente se desviase hacia otros senderos.

-Harry ya te dije que no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, puedes llamarme Tom.- Se sonrojó de nuevo agachando la cabeza mirándome de reojo tímidamente, por lo que yo me reía suavemente, sin poder contener las ganas de acariciarse la cabeza viendo como se estremecía y se acercaba más a mí, sin duda era como un lindo gatito.

Miré con desprecio al chico Nott sonriendo de lado. ¿De verdad se creía que estando yo allí él iba a poder hacer lo que quisiera con mi Harry? Esperaba que mis acciones le hubieran dejado totalmente claro que el ojiverde era mío.

-¿Harry, de qué conoces a este señor?- Preguntó el despechado mirándome como si quisiera matarme, pero yo le devolví la misma mirada con mayor intensidad. Ese chico no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de horas que había planificado su muerte en mis manos, si lo supiera sería mucho más cauteloso, a no ser que realmente desease morir.

-Eres Theodore Nott, ¿correcto?- Fulminé más todavía con la mirada al chico cuando Harry se alejó de mí. Realmente debería considerar la idea de matarle allí mismo por interrumpir un agradable momento con mi Harry.

-Así es.- Harry nos miraba a los dos interrogante, pero no decía nada, me alegraba que no mostrase interés en defender a su pequeño juguete, entonces sí que me habría exaltado de mala manera.

-Deberías ser consciente de que no es apropiado interrumpir a un mayor cuando está hablando.- Le reprendí mirando sutilmente la leve sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Harry, parecía encontrar algo divertido en esa situación, aunque yo no veía nada gracioso.- Has acaparado al cumpleañero durante mucho tiempo y solo me disponía a ver si sucedía algo.- No podría importarme menos que estuviéramos en una fiesta, lo único que quería era acaparar yo a mi pequeño.- ¿Harry me acompañarías un momento?- Solicité dulcemente, un tono que sólo modulaba de verdad para mi Harry, aunque me encontraba lo suficientemente ansioso como para mandárselo de ser necesario.

-Por supuesto.- Aceptó aferrándose a mi mano sin dudar haciendo que le sonriese de nuevo a Nott, le había superado totalmente.- Theo nos vemos después.- Se despidió escuetamente siguiéndome cuando decidí que ya había soportado suficiente hasta ese momento.

No me apetecía que fuéramos abordados por más magos o brujas, así que consideré que mi mejor opción sería ir a la pista de baile, allí podría hablar a solas con Harry y tenerle cerca de mí, parecía que ni sus familiares ni su gata iban a darme muchos problemas.

Me pareció extraño que Harry actuase tan dócilmente y estuviese tan silencioso, pero al girar levemente mi cabeza me di cuenta de que observaba absorto mi espalda con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿En qué estaría pensando para poner esa expresión?

-¿Cumples doce años, cierto?- Pregunté viendo que parpadeaba y me miraba con algo de incredulidad mientras me giraba sonriéndole como había notado que parecía gustarle, al ver que se me quedaba mirando fijamente supe que ese era el caso.

-Sí se- No me molestaba que fuese respetuoso, pero a mí tenía que tratarme con naturalidad, no me agradaba que me tratase de usted, así abría una distancia entre los dos que no quería.- Quiero decir… Sí Tom, hoy es mi doceavo cumpleaños.- Me dijo y por primera vez al escuchar mi nombre en su boca llegó agradarme aquel sucio y despreciable nombre muggle.- Us… Tú también te ves joven.- Me agradó que intentase saber más sobre mí, eso era lo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunté sonriendo burlonamente, puesto que si supiese mi verdadera edad no pensaría eso.- ¿Qué edad dirías que tengo según tú?- Curioseé queriendo saber si podría acertar la edad de mi cuerpo, era evidente que la verdadera no la sabría.

-Entre 20 y 25.- Escuchaba la sinceridad en su tono de voz, no lo había hecho nada mal, mi cuerpo era exactamente el mismo que el de mis 20 años.

-Algo así.- Respondí con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él.- Bailemos un rato, imagino que no querrás que más personas te aborden para seguir con esas aburridas conversaciones.- Le guié hacia el centro de la pista cuando vi que unos adolescentes demasiado urgidos caminaban hacia nosotros. No necesitaba a más moscas por medio, ya tenía suficiente con los juguetes de Harry.

Comencé a moverme cuando me fijé en el compás de la composición y guié a Harry entre mis brazos mientras él me miraba intensamente. En ese momento no existía nada más para mí, sólo mi tierno muchacho estando pegado a mi cuerpo mientras nos movíamos al son que los instrumentos marcaban.

Aprovechando la oportunidad comencé a preguntarle algunas nimiedades de su vida, que para mí no eran tan insignificantes, y poco a poco Harry también se atrevió a hacerme sus propias preguntas. No me gustaba mentirle, así que le respondí lo más veraz que pude, obviando algunos detalles que no cuadrarían.

Era algo incómodo tener que agacharme para tener que mirarle, pero me gustaba ver cómo mi pequeño se aferraba a mi cuerpo sin desviar su mirada. Estaba siendo mucho más complicado controlarme de lo que había previsto, pero estaba disfrutando como nunca, podría resistir un poco más.

Los invitaron fueron marchándose por fin y los Malfoy y Harry fueron despidiéndolos, evidentemente yo todavía no pensaba marcharme, todavía me quedaba entregarle mi regalo a Harry, quien me miraba muy seguido, en su mirada podía ver que se preguntaba hasta cuándo seguiría allí, pero si fuera posible yo no me marcharía a menos que me lo llevase a él conmigo.

_**-Maesstro sse ve agotado. ¿No debería irsse ya a dormir?-**_ Shadow se arrastraba por el suelo entre las piernas de Harry, quien parpadeó un par de veces, parecía que el cansancio ya hacía mella en él.

_**-Oye Harry ten máss cuidado, ssi andass assí te haráss daño.-**_ Siseé viendo que éramos los únicos presentes y parecía que en cualquier momento mi revoltosa serpiente iba a estamparse contra el suelo.

_**-Esstoy muy canssado… no me regañess ahora, prometo que tendré… máss cuidado.- **_Me enternecía verle bostezar con los ojos cerrados apoyándose contra mi cuerpo como si me necesitase, por lo que no pude contenerme y le cargué entre mis brazos al estilo nupcial al tiempo que él se recostaba en mi cuerpo ronroneando antes de dormirse.

Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad y cordura no desaparecerme de allí, llevarle a mi mansión y encerrarle en una habitación en la que solo yo pudiese verle cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero sabía que él era demasiado joven y tenía que aprender muchas cosas antes de caer realmente en mis brazos.

_**-Hacía mucho que no ssabíamoss nada de ti, penssábamoss que habíass vuelto a dessaparecer.-**_ Shadow no me decepcionaba, sabía que tendría que haberse dado cuenta de quién era yo.

_**-Ssurgieron algunoss problemass, no podía avissarle a nadie de miss planess.-**_ Expliqué sin dejar de mirar a mi chico con una enorme sonrisa al verle dormir tan apacible, pareciera que nada le afectase en sus sueños.

_**-Mi maesstro sse preocupó mucho. Muchass vecess pienssa en ti y quiere essconderlo de nossotross.- **_Le miré incrédulo y luego a mi pequeño acariciando su pelo suavemente sintiendo demasiado deleite al saberlo.

_**-Ess bueno ssaberlo. Graciass por haberlo cuidado en mi aussencia.-**_ Sabía que ellos seguirían con Harry, aunque yo no se lo pidiese, pero me sentía verdaderamente agradecido de que Harry les tuviera a ellos, sobre todo viendo lo que había visto en el repugnante orfanato muggle.

_**-Ess mi trabajo y honor cuidar de mi joven maesstro. Yo ssiempre me encargaré de que essté a ssalvo.-**_ Afirmó Shadow enrollándose en mi cuerpo para reposar su cabeza donde escucharía los latidos del corazón de Harry.

_**-Esso esspero, no podría confiarle a nadie máss la sseguridad de mi Harry.-**_ Nunca había sido tan explícito con nadie, pero Shadow me había demostrado saber guardar secretos._**\- ¿Dónde sse encuentra **__**ssu**__** habitación?- **_No me importaría tenerle siempre protegido entre mis brazos, pero comenzaba a pesarme y suponía que no sería tan cómodo para mi niño dormir así.

_**-Ssube essas esscaleras y al llegar al fondo del passillo entra en la habitación de la derecha.- **_Me indicó Shadow haciendo que comenzase a andar sintiendo a la gata y a Nekus seguirnos mientras Akira revoloteaba cerca de la cabeza de Harry casi con ansiedad.

Al llegar al final del pasillo encontré dos puertas una frente a la otra, entré en la de la derecha. Encontré aquella habitación bastante sencilla a comparación de lo que acostumbraban los Malfoy, por lo que esa era sin duda la habitación de mi pequeño gatito. Al mirar la gigantesca cama me di cuenta de que allí se situaban un montón de regalos, los cuales sentí el impulso de quemar, pero Harry nunca había recibido nada, no se merecía quedarse sin nada por mis salvajes celos e incontrolable posesividad.

Le dejé tendido en la cama y al instante la gata saltó sobre él, tumbándose sobre su estómago, y me miró con unos demasiado conocidos ojos verdes, eran los mismos que los de mi pequeña obsesión. ¿Cómo era posible que esa gata tuviera el mismo misterioso color de ojos y no me hubiese percatado de eso hasta ese momento?

Edith me miraba enfurruñada sin dejar de mostrarme los dientes y yo la fulminé con la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso los animales me retasen continuamente al tratarse de Harry? No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué sucedía algo así, pero no me hacía gracia alguna.

Shadow, Akira y Nekus también se tumbaron cerca de Harry y yo decidí sentarme en la cama y apartar el flequillo de la cara de mi pequeño para poder ver la cicatriz que había dejado en él. Entonces me encontré con aquel rayo que nunca había sido capaz de ver, excepto en su forma animaga, y lo toqué con suavidad.

No me agradaba la idea de haber intentado matarle, era la única de mis decisiones de la que realmente me arrepentía, pero una parte de mí encontraba fascinante el haberle marcado de una forma única en la que cualquiera podría reconocerle como de mi propiedad, aunque por supuesto mi Harry era mucho más importante que cualquier objeto que poseyera.

Después de unos minutos alejé mi mano, sintiendo nuevamente al diario reclamar mi atención y buscar la magia de Harry con desesperación. Con un suspiro de resignación me acerqué al escritorio allí presente y coloqué encima el cuaderno, así estaba seguro de que Harry lo vería y su curiosidad le impulsaría a abrirlo.

Hablando de curiosidad… Miré las estanterías viendo que muchos libros trataban de los orígenes de la magia, los metamorfos, magia elemental, los grandes Lores Oscuros de cada época… Sonreí con ganas, era evidente que mi niño no era el típico salvador de la luz. Solo podía imaginarme las caras horrorizadas de todos cuando yo reclamase a Harry como mío durante la guerra, a quien más me gustaría ver sería a Dumbledore, pero eso sucedería a su debido tiempo.

-Señor, Dobby no puede permitir que permanezca tanto tiempo en el dormitorio del amo Harry, señor.- Me sorprendió escuchar a un elfo doméstico y me giré viendo al llamado Dobby recordando haberle visto con Harry durante la fiesta.

-Es bueno ver que haces tu trabajo. Si alguien intenta alguna vez pasar sin el consentimiento de tu amo asegúrate de que aparezca muy lejos de aquí.- Siendo un elfo doméstico seguiría las órdenes al pie de la letra y más si consideraba que su amo podría estar en peligro.

-Se-Señor, Dobby cuidará muy bien del amo Harry.- Juró solemnemente haciendo que sonriese viendo que la atracción que ejercía Harry en otros no siempre era tan negativa para mí.

Me marché asegurándome de recordarle a Lucius que si Harry preguntaba algo respecto al cuaderno no dijese palabra alguna o inventase alguna historia creíble, también le recordé que quería los informes semanales hasta que regresase a Hogwarts y que si Harry les mandaba alguna carta al estar en el colegio tenía que hacer una copia y enviármela después de recibirla.

Pensé que podría ser mucho más controlador, al menos no le había lanzado un hechizo localizador al diario para saber siempre dónde se encontraba, aunque pensándolo detenidamente hubiera sido una buena medida de prevención.

_:::_

_Y bueno chicos este ha sido el veranito de nuestro tan amado Lord! Creo que lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior, pero la fiesta no estaba planeada, fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía y lo vi demasiado perfecto para que se viesen esos dos "por primera vez"._

_Etto... bueno con respecto a la infancia de Harry pues… ¿Qué debería decir…? Etto… Soy muy maldita(?)... No, siento demasiado haberme pasado con Harry, él es mi pobre bebé hermoso y le quiero demasiado, pero consideré que haciéndole una infancia tan traumática como esa podríais comprender el porqué de su forma de ser… Una vez leí por ahí que los monstruos no nacen siéndolo, sino que la vida les hacer ser así._

_No digo que esté bien ser psicópata o mierdas por el estilo. Eso no es bueno para nadie, pero pienso que si alguien viviese algunas de esas experiencias sería normal que enloqueciese y decidiese vengarse del mundo (Ojo que hay enfermedades con las que sí se nace, que ya digo que yo no defiendo nada, solo expreso mi opinión)._

_Cambiando de tema, el siguiente capítulo creo que es uno de los que más me gustan, no haré spoiler, pero abarca parte del verano (más resumido todo) y la vuelta a Hogwarts, puede que para vosotros no sea tan épico, puede que sí… Eso no lo sé, pero he empezado a hacer los bocetos del capítulo y tiene buena pinta para mí._

_¡__Dicho esto a responder reviews!_

_**NightmareNess: **__Gracias! Vas a hacer que me sonroje, __pues espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado :) _

_**Christine C : **__Gracias por comentar! Este ha sido demasiado incluso para mí, me he puesto como una fangirl loca, aunque bueno ya estoy suficientemente loca de costumbre, pero es que de verdad amo a Tom._

_**Ryogana:**__Hey, gracias a ti! Espero que este capítulo también te guste :)_

_**daiara lestrange:**__Muchas g__racias! __Intento meter elementos así impactantes de vez en cuando, creo que las historias tienen que tener flexibilidad y una trama variante para que no sea siempre lo mismo… Jijiji__, ahora con los pensamientos de__l Lord ya verás el peligro que acechaba a Theo… __Tus palabras, no las mías, tómalo como una confirmación._

_**LaTipaDeLosShips:**__Athenea es amor! Me da igual quién la odie, a mí me parece un personaje muy versátil, __pero Voldemort es todo lo que es bueno en la vida(?) Si existiera un Tom me lo secuestraba __sin dudarlo__, así de claro... La pareja __Tomarry es __la __OTP, si fuera por mí solo escribiría Tomarry, pero como que hay que darle oportunidades a otras parejas… __S__iempre cuento mi vida __cuando me emociono__, así que siento si molesto -.-,_

_P__ues como siempre gracias a todos los que leéis, seguís y comentáis la historia, gracias a mis dos betas (__**Lobita22 **__y __**LyraRiddleBlack**__) __y ahora me centraré en lo que es importante…. *pausa dramática*_

_Bueno resulta que de vez cuando tengo mis momentos locos en los que me embarco en un millar de cosas a la vez y ahora es uno de esos momentos. ¿Qué tiene esto de importante? Pues básicamente que el proyecto que l__le__vo pensando un mes es crear un foro que se centrase en parejas yaoi de la saga Harry Potter (también se les llama slash ¿no? Soy demasiado otaku para pensar en otro termino)…. Obviamente no he perfilado toda la idea de las normas del foro, posibles retos o contendido, pero si fuera a crearlo necesitaría ayuda o participación de gente que estuviera__ interesada. _

_Yo dejo caer esto por aquí y me voy a hacer el loco por __la__ vida. Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo, __yo me he enamorado a mí misma (mentira Tom es quien me enamora) __y __eso, que __nos __leem__os en el siguiente (cuando sea que lo publique)._

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	14. Regreso a Howgarts

**Capítulo 14: Regreso a Hogwarts**

_/1 de Septiembre/Estación de King's Cross/_

**POV: Harry Potter**

¿Había llegado a pensar en algún momento que las vacaciones eran agradables? Eso era porque no me había esperado hasta el final de estas para dar mi opinión. Sin duda las vacaciones suponían una total y absoluta molestia, no debería ser legal que los magos y brujas tuvieran tanto tiempo libre.

Tal vez estaba dramatizando demasiado, podría ser posible, pero me encontraba de muy mal humor. Había sabido que la noticia de que el orfanato muggle que había atacado Lord Voldemort era en el que yo había vivido saldría a la luz algún día, pero no había esperado que sucediese dos semanas después de la fiesta de cumpleaños que me hicieron los Malfoy.

Cuando todos se enteraron de la noticia y de que había sido legalmente adoptado por los Malfoy se armó un escándalo impresionante. No podíamos salir a ningún lugar sin que nos señalaran con el dedo o intentasen secuestrarme.

Las cartas de Athenea y Theo habían sido frenéticas al enterarse de todos mis problemas con la custodia. Theo incluso había llegado a pasar varios días con nosotros para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, como si todo ello fuera a significar para mí algo más que un incordio.

Por lo que me había comentado Athenea, Lord Le Fay había considerado que el Reino Unido ya no era un lugar seguro por la presencia del Señor Oscuro, tenía razón en que habría más guerras, pero dudaba mucho que fuesen a suceder de inmediato. El caso era que Lord Le Fay había matriculado a Athenea en Durmstrang y eso significaba que no podría utilizarla con tanta facilidad.

Lo único bueno de aquella situación era que Athenea me había hecho una promesa de magos jurando que convencería a los alumnos que merecieran la pena de que se unieran a mí. Ese tipo de promesas hacían que si incumplías tu palabra perdías la magia y dudaba mucho que la chica fuera a arriesgarse de esa manera, así que podría expandir mi control del mundo mágico a otros países sin tener que mover ni un solo dedo, muy conveniente.

Por supuesto ella no era tan imprescindible, ya se me había pasado toda la curiosidad que sentía, había conseguido comprenderla y ya no pensaba apenas en ella, a no ser que me enviase alguna carta, por lo que mi día a día sería tan llevadero como de costumbre, simplemente tendría que buscar algún nuevo pasatiempo para que todo fuera más llevadero.

Había conseguido comprender que aquella atracción era debida a nuestros ideales en común y la poderosa magia negra que la rodeaba, pero comparándola con Tom ella no era ni la mitad de poderosa, por lo que su magia comenzó a parecerme más normal y a dejar de ejercer influencia sobre mí y yo pude comportarme como lo haría con cualquier otra persona.

Pero eso no era realmente importante a comparación de los otros eventos del verano. Debido a la repercusión mediática de mi caso, y seguramente a la intervención de Dumbledore, se realizó un juicio bastante rápido en el que muchas familias se presentaron reclamando mi custodia, entre ellas aparecieron los siempre insufribles Weasley.

Los Malfoy recurriendo a todas sus conexiones finalmente consiguieron mi custodia. Aún así fue un arduo proceso ya que Dumbledore era mi representante legal en el mundo mágico y él quería que viviese con los Weasley, incluso tuve que hablar con medimagos especializados en psicología para que ellos diesen el visto bueno, solo gracias a eso permitieron mi estancia con los Malfoy.

Durante todo ese tiempo tuve que quedarme encerrado en la mansión viendo, día tras día, cómo en el profeta se relataba cada pequeña información que obtenían sobre mi vida, muchas de las cosas que se decían eran puras mentiras, pero no me servía de nada intentar corregirles con todo el jaleo que se había formado. Cuando el ambiente estuviera más calmado me pronunciaría.

Era realmente preocupante descubrir que incluso mis notas habían conseguido filtrarse de algún modo desconocido y en la sociedad ahora era visto como un pobre salvador que había quedado entre las garras de una familia oscura por algunos otros pensaban que yo era oscuro y por eso había acabado en Slytherin, por supuesto los que eran considerados paranoicos eran los únicos que tenían razón, pero no iba a arriesgarme a decir algo sobre el tema y que se descubriese todo.

Si me detenía a pensarlo el verano también había tenido sus puntos buenos. Por ejemplo había conseguido volver a ver a Tom en más de una ocasión. Al parecer compartía un negocio con Lucius, por lo que solían reunirse seguido y siempre que venía, después de hablar con Lucius los temas que tenían pendientes, se quedaba hablando conmigo en el jardín o en alguna sala.

Por muchas horas que pasara en su presencia ese desmesurado efecto que tenía sobre mí no se desvanecía, sino que parecía acrecentarse cada vez más y casi siempre me encontraba a mí mismo rememorando su rostro antes de que alguien me sacara de mis pensamientos y yo disimulase intentando obviar lo sucedido.

Lo cierto era que al encontrarme con Tom todo lo demás desaparecía de mi mente, era como si él fuera lo único que necesitase para darle un sentido a mi existencia, pero no me gustaba tener ese tipo de pensamientos porque yo no quería atarme a nadie de ninguna forma y, sin embargo, aquel extraño tirón se solidificaba irremediablemente sin que pudiera oponerme. Me sentía atrapado y lo peor era que no me indignaba tanto como debería hacerlo, simplemente no era capaz de resistirme al encanto de Tom.

Mis familiares se habían tomado sorprendentemente bien mi repentino y aparentemente duradero interés por él, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Edith. Ella se encontraba más irascible de lo habitual y eso en ocasiones me dejaba en apuros. Siempre que ella veía a Tom cerca de mí comenzaba a lamerme posesivamente y después le arañaba cuando Tom hacía amago de acercar su mano, mientras que él la fulminaba la mirada como si fuera una amenaza, hecho que encontraba divertido aunque no lo dijese.

También había aprovechado ese verano para ir a dos de mis propiedades, evidentemente en compañía de los Malfoy, aunque todavía no había observado los objetos malditos, suponía que tendría que esperar a otra ocasión, todo había sido demasiado agitado durante el último mes y apenas había contado con tiempo para mí mismo.

Me dediqué además a examinar todos los presentes que había recibido, los cuales habían sido de alta clase, no podía haber esperado menos de familias sangre pura. El único regalo "normal" que había recibido era una aparentemente simple libreta negra, la cual parecía ser un diario en realidad. ¿No era extraño que un sangre pura regalase algo así?

A decir verdad esa libreta era de todo menos simple, su aura era completamente negra y tenía magia propia que pulsaba con ansiedad en mi presencia, de alguna forma se me hacía conocida esa sensación, pero no me había atrevido a investigar el diario por mucha curiosidad que sintiese.

¿Qué haría si resultaba ser una trampa? ¿Y si alguien había traído ese cuaderno haciéndolo pasar por un regalo y en realidad planeaba matarme? No me gustaba ser paranoico, porque si le daba demasiadas vueltas a todo luego no hacía nada más que pensar, pero tenía que ser precavido porque no conocía su procedencia y mi seguridad era lo primero.

Aun así no fui capaz de dejar el diario en la mansión y lo metí en mi baúl sintiendo como mi cabeza palpitaba al tiempo que el diario pulsaba con vida propia exigiéndome que le abriese, pero no ese no era el momento para examinarlo, lo haría cuando me encontrase solo en mi habitación en Slytherin.

La despedida con los Malfoy había sido tensa por describirla de alguna manera. No estaba acostumbrado todavía a ser tratado como a un hijo y me pillaban desprevenidos con ciertos gestos, pero le agradecí a Narcissa ser tan considerada conmigo, aunque después me regañase diciendo que sólo era mi madre. Parecía que ella realmente me había tomado como su hijo y no solo pensaba en mí como un amigo de Draco.

Lucius me dijo que podría regresar en las vacaciones de invierno con ellos si quería, pero no me sentía seguro de querer dejar el colegio, tendría que valorarlo cuando llegara el momento, todavía era demasiado pronto para tomar esa decisión, pero le dije que tendría en cuenta sus palabras para que no se ofendiese.

Ahora me encontraba en el tren esperando a que este partiese mientras Draco se dedicaba a acariciar a Nekus y a hablar sobre lo animado que se encontraba por poder entrar al equipo de quidditch. Nekus solía irse con Draco cuando se aburría de verme leer, al parecer el carácter tan pícaro de Draco le agradaba y por eso le consideraba una compañía aceptable, no sabía si ver esa unión como desastrosa por el caos que podrían desatar o alegrarme porque se entretuvieran entre sí.

La puerta se abrió, me giré desganado para, justo después, sonreír levemente al ver que se trataba de Theo.- Buenos días.- Saludó antes de sentarse a mi lado y sonreírme.

-Buenos días.- Saludamos Draco y yo a la vez.

-¿Vas a unirte al equipo de quidditch?- Cuestionó de inmediato Draco casi brillando de felicidad. Si cualquiera le viera en ese estado dudaría mucho de su posición como sangre pura, mientras tanto yo negaba con la cabeza desinteresado.

Con el tiempo que había vivido con él me había quedado claro que Draco era realmente hiperactivo, pero por suerte no era como los Gryffindor, al menos sabía contenerse y actuar adecuadamente cuando era necesario. Suponía que cuando su personalidad terminara de formarse dejaría ciertas tendencias de lado, por lo que de momento podía dejarle ser mientras no me causara problemas.

Mientras ellos iban hablando yo me dedicaba a consentir a mis familiares y a Edith. Todavía tenía demasiados asuntos pendientes que analizar en mi mente sobre lo acontecido en el verano, había dejado de lado muchos sucesos y ahora todo se juntaba en mi mente.

El motivo por el que me distraía de mis típicos análisis era mi obsesión hacia Tom, pero era totalmente inevitable para mí pensar en él viendo el aire de misterio y poder que le envolvía continuamente, desconocía demasiadas cosas sobre él, ni siquiera me había dicho su apellido cuando se lo pregunté.

¿Qué clase de sangre pura escondería sus raíces? Obviamente yo lo estaba haciendo, pero no veía motivo alguno para que Tom actuase de esa forma si contaba con el respeto de los Malfoy, mas por mucho que investigué por mi cuenta no encontré ninguna familia inglesa más influyente que los Malfoy, el único que estaba por encima de ellos era yo y obviamente no tenía más familia que mis padres y mi hermano adoptivos.

¿Sería que procedería de alguna familia antigua de otro país como Athenea? No sabía si ese era el caso, pero sentía demasiada intriga. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Tom me obsesionaba y me fascinaba de una forma que no había experimentado jamás, era un deseo insano de conocer cuanto pudiera sobre su persona y me costaba detener esos impulsos.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en él? Gruñí posando mis manos sobre la frente mientras apretaba los ojos y los dientes con fuerza, parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre le tenía en mi mente y no sabía cómo controlar esos impulsos, ni cuando me sentí atraído por Athenea me sucedió algo similar, casi me sentía como un demente.

En numerosas ocasiones me planteaba la posibilidad de que Tom me hubiese hechizado sin que me diera cuenta, pero eso era imposible, hubiera percibido su magia sobre mí de suceder algo así y no sentía nada fuera de lo normal, solo sentía mi propia magia.

*_Haaaarry no me gusta ese señor. ¿Por qué piensas tanto en él?_* Separé las manos de mi rostro y abrí un ojo para mirar a Edith quien movía su cola de un lado para el otro con molestia, como siempre que se refería a Tom.

*_Tom ha sido muy amable conmigo, simplemente le estoy agradecido, no hay nada más._* Eso no me lo creía ni yo, pero, ¿qué se suponía que fuera a decir? ¿Que estaba perdiendo la cordura por un mago con el que me había encontrado en seis ocasiones? Era ridículo e impropio de mí, simplemente era imposible que yo dijese algo tan vergonzoso como eso.

*_¿Por qué sigues llamándole Harry?_* Rodé los ojos. No tenía paciencia suficiente como para soportar otra de las irrazonables discusiones entre Akira y Edith que nunca llevaban a ninguna parte.

*_Chicas ya es suficiente, estoy cansado de que siempre hagáis lo mismo._* Intervine antes de que Edith fuera a responder como de costumbre.*_Mejor me iré un rato solo, no quiero que vengáis conmigo._* Añadí recolocándome el flequillo al tiempo que me levantaba y quitaba las arrugas que tenía mi uniforme.

-_**Maesstro esso ess impossible. No podemoss dejarte ssolo con tantoss niñoss ssueltoss.**_\- Shadow apretó su agarre sobre mi cuerpo haciendo que me tensara. Sabía que sería inútil discutir con él y también era consciente de que él seguramente no me gritaría mientras paseaba, suponía que podía llevarle conmigo para que se calmara.

-¿Vas a algún sitio Harry?- Me preguntó Theo curioso, entonces me giré a mirarle y asentí escuetamente, tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Necesito despejarme, Shadow me acompañará, no es necesario que vengáis.- Espeté tajantemente sabiendo que si no lo decía se ofrecería a venir conmigo y no me apetecía demasiado, con la compañía de Shadow sería más que suficiente.

-No tardes mucho, seguro que todo estará lleno de esos traidores a la sangre y los sangre-sucia.- Draco hizo una mueca de asco y yo me encogí de hombros indiferentes, no era particularmente cercano a nadie que tuviera contacto con muggles, pero los magos eran magos igualmente, a pesar de su procedencia merecían un lugar en el mundo mágico.

Ese era uno de los temas de los que no hablaba con nadie. Yo tampoco me sentía cómodo cerca de los sangre-sucias, pero lo único que realmente importaba de un mago o una bruja era su poder. Había grandes magos en la historia que había sido mestizos y resultaron ser más poderosos que los sangre pura de la época, todo era relativo.

-Seguro, tendré cuidado.- Respondí para evitar discusiones, ya les haría comprender mi punto con el paso del tiempo, ahora sabía que solo los alejaría de mí por la crianza que habían tenido y sería un completo fastidio tener que lidiar con sus dudas ahora que estaba de tan mal humor.

Salí del compartimiento sintiendo como Shadow se relajaba al ver que no intentaba alejarle de mi cuerpo y caminé por el pasillo escuchando los murmullos del resto de alumnado al verme pasar. Muchos no se contenían y me apuntaban directamente con el dedo, gritaban mi nombre y decían que era un seguidor del Señor Oscuro.

"_¿Y qué si lo soy?"_ estuve tentado a responder, pero obviamente sería problemático y, aunque intentase ser la mano derecha del Lord en algún futuro, no podía imaginarme siendo solo un simple seguidor. Yo sabía lo que valía y no me iba a denigrar de esa manera, pero ese tipo de pensamientos no me servían para nada cuando era consciente de que ni siquiera sería capaz de mantenerme firme en su presencia, tenía que aprender a controlarme más antes de pensar en cualquier tipo de acercamiento.

No miré por donde andaba y sentí un impacto contra mi cuerpo, debido a la impresión caí al suelo de culo mientras escuchaba una voz femenina quejándose. Siseé entre dientes volviendo a ponerme en pie. Sabía que había tenido parte de culpa por meterme en mis pensamientos y no prestar atención, pero la chica debería haberse fijado en que estaba caminando en su dirección, podría haberme esquivado fácilmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunté después de arreglar mis túnicas y ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, era lo que debía hacer viendo mi despiste.

-…- Observé el sonrojo de la chica y me fijé mejor en ella. Era una pelirroja de piel nívea, pecas y ojos marrones, de inmediato recordé que esa era la niña del año anterior, ella tenía que ser una Weasley. ¿Qué clase de desgracia recaía sobre mí? ¿Por qué siempre me pasaban cosas como esas?- S-Sí… Estoy bien.- La chica tomó mi mano y se levantó sin dejar de mirarme sonrojada.

-Lamento haber chocado contigo.- Me disculpé inclinando levemente la cabeza deseando alejarme de allí cuanto antes. ¿Ahora qué decía yo para que me dejase en paz? Tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente.- Tengo que ir a reunirme con unos amigos, nos vemos.- Me alejé rápidamente de allí y me dirigí al final del tren para tomar el aire.

-_**¿Maesstro?**_\- Escuché hablar a Shadow tras unos minutos de absoluto silencio, pero me quedé apoyado en la barandilla con los ojos cerrados, no me encontraba con ánimos y ni siquiera había llegado a Hogwarts, parecía que ese no era mi día.- _**¿Qué le ssucede?**_\- Me preguntó reposando su cabeza en la parte derecha de mi cuello.

*_La chica con la que nos hemos cruzado es una Weasley, es evidente que sabe quien soy y si es como su hermano no dudará en intentar hacerse cercana a mí._* Le expliqué sin dejar de suspirar frustrado. *_Lo único que me faltaba era tener que soportar a otro Weasley, parece que todas las cartas estuvieran en mi contra y eso me enfurece._*** **Aunque Dumbledore decidiera recurrir a la chica dudaba que fuera a serle de mucha utilidad, ella no me interesaba en lo absoluto, sería fácil de esquivar, pero no por ello sería menos irritante.

_**-Pero ssolo ess una joven cría, no sserá capaz de hacer gran cossa.-**_ Yo pensaba como Shadow, pero tampoco era bueno fiarse por las apariencias, no sabía qué tipo de intentos llevaría a cabo la chica y tendría que ser precavido.

*_Eso no lo sabremos hasta que no haga el primer movimiento, no sabemos si es más astuta que su hermano o no, en todo caso lo mejor será mantenerla lo más alejada de mí posible para evitar complicaciones._* Respondí abriendo los ojos volviendo a ponerme recto para marcharme de allí, no sabía si alguien más se acercaría, prefería volver al compartimento y esperar lo que quedase de viaje.

Al regresar Draco y Theo me saludaron y mis familiares y Edith se lanzaron sobre mí, si no hubiera tenido buenos reflejos y me hubiera sentado antes hubiera caído de nuevo al suelo. Les acaricié para relajarles, ignorando sus reclamos, y volví a mirar a mis aliados.

-Este año voy a ayudaros con los estudios.- Les advertí, sin dar pie a réplicas. No tenían mal nivel en general, pero necesitaba que poseyeran todos los conocimientos posibles si pensaba llegar a recurrir a ellos en el futuro, por lo que me dedicaría a enseñarles yo mismo lo que no aprendíamos en la clase, ese era un paso esencial.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Preguntó Theo intrigado, tal vez había sido demasiado directo, pero solo daba largas cuando quería irritar a la gente, lo normal en mí era ir directo al tema en cuestión para perder el menor tiempo posible.

-Ya sabéis que el año pasado estuve estudiando hasta el material de tercero.- Les recordé acariciando a Edith con una pequeña sonrisa.- Todo es demasiado simple y con este nivel no podremos afrontar la sociedad cuando seamos adultos. Lo más prudente es entrenarnos por nuestra cuenta y eso es lo que haremos a partir de ahora.- No era un peligro compartir esa información con ellos, después de todo eran las personas más cercanas a mí y en las únicas que depositaba una leve confianza.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- Inquirió Draco con una sonrisa altiva, tan seguro de sí mismo como de costumbre.- ¿Acaso hablas sobre la magia negra?- Preguntó entre susurros por si alguien pasaba, era bueno ver que comenzaba a ser más prudente que cuando comencé a hablar con él.

-No, es imposible que nos adentremos en las artes oscuras cuando ni siquiera tenemos control sobre nuestros núcleos mágicos.- Yo ya había trabajado con mi núcleo, pero ellos no y por ello tenía que ayudarles a que desarrollasen ciertos hábitos antes de pasar a ese tipo de lecciones.- Primero me centraré en las bases y con el tiempo iremos avanzando, pero os advierto que no será un entrenamiento sencillo, lo más probable es que os cueste coger el ritmo y hasta que no tengáis un control considerable sobre vuestra magia… Digamos que podéis sufrir mucho desgaste mental y físico.- Yo llevaba practicando años, ellos nunca lo habían hecho y quería que en unos meses cogieran cierta soltura, por lo que su entrenamiento sería demasiado duro, pero estaba seguro de que lo conseguirían, ellos eran magos poderosos.

Los dos se miraron preocupados, pero al parecer tenían ganas de que les adiestrase, ya que asintieron con emoción. Era bueno ver que no se habían acobardado, sería problemático que se echaran para atrás después de todos los planes que tenía que requerían de ellos y también dudaba poder encontrar a otros dos magos como ellos.

Les comenté el plan de estudios que había organizado para nuestro pequeño grupo, no quería que sus núcleos se dañasen por aumentar el ritmo de manera imprudente, así que el primer mes me dedicaría a ayudarles con las meditaciones y a discernir todas las corrientes de sus núcleos mágicos, mientras tanto les iría enseñando la teoría de segundo y con el tiempo pasaría a la de tercero.

Cuando viese sus avances entonces decidiría si practicarían hechizos de tercero o no, mientras yo me iría preparando los de cuarto y quinto curso. Si todo iba bien en tercero ya habría terminado todo el temario propuesto en Hogwarts y los chicos acabarían en cuarto o quinto, dependiendo de lo rápido que pudiera instruirles, pero tenía altas expectativas en ellos.

Les expliqué el plan de estudios que había organizado lo más detalladamente posible para que no les quedara ninguna duda y justo antes de que pudiese llegar a comentarles el plan para el resto de años el tren se detuvo y el semi-gigante Hagrid comenzó a llamar a los de primero, justo como había hecho el año anterior.

Solo los de primero iban en bote, al parecer era una tradición para asombrarles y tenerles a la espera, el resto de cursos íbamos en carruajes. Cuando nos acercamos al que nos correspondía me fijé en que un caballo alado con un plumaje negro era el que arrastraba el carro. Había leído demasiado sobre esas criaturas, los Thestral.

¿Cómo era posible que aquellas criaturas se dedicasen a tirar de unos carruajes?, nunca había escuchado que se hiciera algo semejante. Cuando Draco me arrastró para que me metiese diciendo que no me quedase mirando a la nada supe que obviamente él no habría presenciado la muerte de nadie.

Yo por mi parte había estado presente cuando mis padres murieron, aunque no lo recordase, y un par de muertes más que prefería no recordar, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no podía dejar que mi mente divagase tanto en los momentos más inadecuados.

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo, aunque estábamos bastante apretados por lo estrecho del carro y el espacio que ocupaba Nekus, podría haberle dicho que se fuera corriendo, ya que gracias a sus instintos y a haber paseado tanto por el bosque conocía el camino, pero no creí que fuese conveniente, así podría asustar a personas y nadie me garantizaba que Nekus no fuera a atacarles si yo no estaba presente.

Era más, conociendo a Nekus como lo hacía lo extraño sería que no intentase matar a nadie mientras que tenía esa libertad. Él nunca había perdido sus instintos predadores y sabía que a esas alturas resultaría absurdo intentar cambiarle, simplemente le retendría hasta que fuera necesario recurrir a su alto poder mortífero.

Al bajar del carruaje entramos en el castillo y pude suspirar sonriendo aliviado. La mansión Malfoy era cálida y acogedora cuando te acostumbrabas a las extravagancias allí presentes, pero Hogwarts era un lugar único e incomparable. Nada más entrar ya podía sentir mi magia vibrar gustosa y voces en mi interior, al parecer al haber estado estos meses lejos el castillo ahora me llamaba con más intensidad.

Hogwarts era el primer lugar al que había considerado mi hogar, muchas memorias de mi año anterior rondaban mi mente en esos momentos. Hasta ese preciso instante no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad había extrañado la escuela, pero aun así se me haría complicado volver a estar pendiente de las miradas ajenas y tener que mantener mi apariencia de niño curioso y educado.

La educación era parte de mi forma de ser y la curiosidad también, sin embargo el fingir ser infantil era un verdadero lastre. Si tan solo los hubiera dominado ya a todos no tendría que dar tantas vueltas para poder conseguir lo que quería, aunque cualquier reto, por pequeño que fuese, hacía que obtuviese la victoria con mayor satisfacción.

Al entrar al gran comedor recibí aquellas indeseadas miradas, las cuales felizmente hubiera dejado atrás, pero era el precio a pagar para poder disfrutar de mi estadía en el castillo y era consciente de ello, solo tenía que intentar no desesperarme… demasiado.

Cuando Draco, Theo y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de Slytherin rápidamente se nos unieron todos los Slytherin de nuestro curso, incluso la siempre callada Millicent Bulstrode se acercó. Intenté evitar reflejar cualquier emoción en mi rostro mientras mis compañeros comenzaban a hablar entre sí.

Había sabido que pertenecer a la familia Malfoy me daría ciertos privilegios ante los Slytherin que desconocían mi ascendencia, lo que favorecería considerablemente mis planes, pero no había esperado que sería desde el instante en el que llegase, no estaba de más que algo marchase bien por ese día.

Recordaba haber hablado con todos ellos durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños, habían sido conversaciones más cortas que con los adultos, pero aun así recordaba las formas de todos ellos al dirigirse a mí y los puntos fuertes en sus personalidades y cualidades sociales que encontré en cada uno.

Tendría que tener en cuenta sus actitudes por si me interesaba hacerme más cercano a alguno de ellos, los que tenían más potencial en mi opinión eran Zabini y Greengrass, pero para decidir cualquier cosa igualmente debería tener en cuenta el rendimiento que tuvieran en cada clase, por lo que tendría que prestar más atención.

La profesora McGonagall llegó acompañada por niños y niñas de primero, se dirigió al taburete donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador, tomó el pergamino que tendría el nombre de los chicos y comenzó a llamarlos. Sabía que sería conveniente estar pendiente por si había alguna promesa entre los de primero, pero en ese momento no podía centrarme del todo y cierto enigmático ex-profesor tenía la culpa.

En el puesto que anteriormente había ocupado el profesor Quirrell ahora se encontraba un mago que no paraba de sonreír, no sabía si era un tic o intentaba lucirse, pero si era lo segundo a mí me daba grima, era una sonrisa bobalicona que mostraba sus dientes, parecía querer expresar que era el mejor de los magos presentes, a mí eso me parecía mera fanfarronería.

Sólo al verle no podía esperar gran cosa de él, pero ¿quién sabía?, a lo mejor me sorprendía gratamente y tenía versados conocimientos sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, la lista de libros de segundo recordaba que en la mayoría estaba su nombre, pero era más una autobiografía que un texto de DCAO.

De todas formas lo que seguía inquietándome era el motivo por el que el profesor Quirrell renunció el año anterior a su puesto. Era cierto que como profesor era horrible, pero había tenido algo intrigante, de alguna forma él me recordaba a Tom, tenía ese mismo aire misterioso al expresarse.

¿Por qué había vuelto a pensar en Tom? Estúpido, estúpido, estaba siendo un completo estúpido y lo peor era que Shadow (por algún motivo que desconocía) se divertía cuando pensaba en Tom, por supuesto era consciente de lo bien que le caía el mago, pero no entendía por qué se burlaba de mí.

No escuché nada del discurso del director, simplemente me dediqué a aplaudir a los nuevos Slytherin y a Dumbledore cortésmente cuando todos lo hicieron hasta que apareció la comida y me serví un poco de carne y ensalada, no me apetecía comer demasiado, por lo que solo me serví un pequeño plato.

La cena pasó entre cordiales charlas entre todos, incluso yo participé levemente cuando capturaron mi interés al hablar de sus planes para el futuro, no llegaron a hablar del señor oscuro, era evidente que todavía no se fiaban de mí y lo comprendía, yo tampoco me fiaba de ellos, simplemente nos estábamos usando mutuamente por nuestras respectivas influencias como haría cualquier Slytherin que se preciara.

Al llegar a la sala común me despedí diciendo que me iría antes para acabar con unos asuntos que tenía pendiente, al parecer la conversación entre Zabini, Draco y Theo estaba siendo interesante ya que no insistieron en acompañarme.

Entré en mi habitación pasando las manos con delicadeza sobre la puerta. Por fin, ya estaba en casa. Mis familiares y Edith también se encontraron más cómodos en la habitación, ya que nunca entraba nadie que no fuera yo, por lo que era el lugar más privado del colegio.

Me acerqué a la cama, viendo que al pie de esta ya se encontraba el baúl, lo abrí y saqué el diario con una pluma y algo de tinta antes de sentarme sobre el colchón. Ahora que estaba solo y en la habitación había protecciones podría intentar descubrir qué escondía realmente aquel cuaderno.

Sabía que contaba con hechizos de naturaleza oscura, pero obviamente desconocía las propiedades. No parecía ser una maldición a corto plazo puesto que había tocado la libreta directamente y no me había sucedido nada, pero no sabía si a largo plazo tendría efectos o no, me estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero el diario era demasiado atrayente como para ignorarlo.

"_Soy Harry James Potter."_ Escribí sin demasiada creatividad. Cuando la tinta se absorbió y desaparecieron las palabras no me extrañé. No sabía qué sucedería después, pero deseaba obtener respuestas.

"_Encantado Harry James Potter, yo soy Tom Sorvolo Ryddle." _Parpadeé antes de alzar una ceja. ¿Qué clase de hechizo oscuro haría que un objeto te respondiese? Eso no era magia negra y sin embargo seguía percibiendo ese tipo de magia.

"_¿Cómo es que tienes nombre de persona? ¿Eres alguna clase de objeto maldito?"_ Pregunté perspicaz mientras que mis familiares miraban el cuaderno con precaución, Edith se había quedado dormida por el cansancio y no se había enterado de nada.

"_Es muy descortés de tu parte preguntar algo así. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré lo que soy?"_ La respuesta llegó demasiado rápido, al parecer el diario poseía inteligencia y sus propios secretos, era curioso como mínimo.

¿Podría ser que hubiera una persona encerrada con magia negra dentro? No conocía ningún hechizo que hiciera algo similar, pero no había profundizado tanto la rama de la magia negra para considerarme un experto, por lo que no podía afirmar ni negar nada, solo me quedaba hablar con el diario.

"_Ha sido un error preguntar algo así tan directamente, lo lamento Tom Sorvolo Ryddle." _Contesté intentando aligerar el "ambiente" para poder preguntarle más cosas, parecía que sí iba a tener un entretenimiento y aliciente a investigar este año. _"¿Sabes cómo has llegado hasta mí?" _Inquirí suponiendo que podría revelarme algunos detalles.

"_No seas tan formal, llámame Tom." _Alcé una ceja al leer lo que decía. Eso era demasiado similar a lo que me había dicho Tom y que coincidiesen en nombre sería demasiada casualidad. ¿Sería este algún artefacto que recreara la personalidad de su creador? ¿Por qué Tom me daría algo así? _"Supongo que la anterior persona que me tuviese me entregaría a ti."_ Fruncí el ceño, ¿él no sabía quién le había tenido por última vez?, ¿eso quería decir que no era un presente de Tom?

"_Es una gran casualidad que te llames Tom, conozco a un joven mago con el mismo nombre."_ Comenté para ver si le sonsacaba algo sin que se diera cuenta, tendría que tener cuidado sobre lo que escribiría para que pareciese mera curiosidad.

"_Una desagradable casualidad. No conozco a ningún Tom aparte de mi creador si es lo que quieres decir y él ya es bastante mayor."_ ¿Realmente significaba que Tom no me lo había dado? ¿Entonces por qué ahora me daba cuenta de lo similares que eran la magia de Tom y la del diario? Este parecía ser un perfecto rompecabezas que me encargaría de solucionar.

"_Eres muy perspicaz para ser un simple objeto, supongo que el hechizo con el que te crearon te dejaría cierta inteligencia. Tengo curiosidad por el procedimiento que tuvo que llevar a cabo tu creador para realizar una magia tan compleja y que tú te mantengas estable durante un prolongado espacio de tiempo."_ De alguna forma era tranquilizante escribir en aquel diario, me proporcionaba una sensación de seguridad poco conocida para mí.

"_¿No eres demasiado joven para pensar en estas cosas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"_ Tom, el diario, parecía saber algo de mí, al menos me dio esa impresión al decir que era joven. ¿Sería por mi tipo de letra? Era la única explicación posible si realmente no había hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo.

"_Tengo doce años, pero para obtener conocimiento nunca se es demasiado joven. Simplemente me pareces intrigante, no te he pedido que me reveles todos tus secretos."_ Este Tom también era muy misterioso y enigmático, estaba convencido de que guardaría un montón de sorpresas y eso hacía que me animase por los nuevos retos que tenía a la vista.

"_Supongo que tendremos que llevarnos bien ahora que estoy contigo." _¿A qué venía eso? Aunque sus palabras daban la sensación de resignación la magia que la envolvía no expresaba lo mismo, parecía estar bastante satisfecho. _"Háblame de tu tiempo, hace mucho que nadie escribe y no sé nada."_ Eso quería decir que él solo conservaba las memorias de cuando fue creado y no podía saber nada del exterior si no se lo escribían, era demasiado curioso.

"_Han pasado demasiadas cosas como para que yo te hable de todas." _No sabía exactamente cuántos años llevaría incomunicado y explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido sería demasiado extenso y dudaba que pudiera permanecer despierto el tiempo suficiente como para informarle de todo.

"_Entonces háblame de ti."_ Exigió de inmediato haciendo que soltase una risita burlona. ¿Él no me hablaba de sí mismo y yo tenía que hacerlo tan fácilmente? Era demasiado presuntuoso por su parte. _"¿A qué casa vas en Hogwarts?"_ Me preguntó antes de que fuera a escribir.

"_¿Si yo respondo a tus preguntas tú lo harás a las mías?"_ Respondí con otra pregunta, todavía no sabía si podía fiarme, así que prefería tener cuidado con lo que decía.

"_Depende de la pregunta." _Contestó igual de esquivo que yo y sonreí, de alguna forma me caía bien ese Tom, era muy entretenido jugar de esa forma entre los dos.

"_Entonces lo mismo va para mí, solo responderé a lo que me interese."_ Alcé el rostro para ver qué opinaban mis familiares, pero ellos se estaban quedando dormidos, así que tendría que divertirme yo solo. _"Voy a Slytherin, estoy en el segundo año." _Le dije esperando a ver qué respondía, estaba convencido de que él también tenía que ser un Slytherin por la forma de expresarse y porque gente de otras casas no solían tratar con la magia negra.

"_Es inusual que un Potter acabe en Slytherin, nunca había escuchado algo así."_ Tom parecía curioso, era bueno saber que teníamos interés mutuo, sería demasiado aburrido que solo yo quisiera obtener respuestas.

"_Se podría decir que no soy un Potter cualquiera."_ Añadí juguetón, pero cuando comencé a bostezar me di cuenta de que realmente se estaba haciendo tarde y quería ir espabilado a las clases del día siguiente. _"Tengo que irme a dormir Tom, mañana comienzan las clases."_ No parecía que él fuera perjudicial y me parecía una compañía interesante, así que lo más seguro era que a partir de ese día me dedicase a hablar con él por las noches.

"_Es importante que los niños descansen bien para rendir en sus clases. Vete ya a la cama y mañana vuelve a escribir para contarme tu día."_ Ordenó imperante haciendo que yo sonriese divertido, él realmente hablaba como si fuera un viejo, incluso su letra era demasiado elegante para que se tratase de un simple niño.

"_Sí, sí. Buenas noches Tom."_ Dudaba que él siquiera durmiera, pero mis modales siempre salían a relucir en momentos como ese.

"_Buenas noches Harry."_ Era la primera vez que me llamaba con mi nombre a secas y eso hizo que sonriese ampliamente por algún motivo que desconocía.

Cerré el diario, lo volví a guardar, me cambié y me tumbé en la cama cerrando los ojos casi al instante. Sabía que las clases serían tan aburridas como las del año anterior, por lo que tendría que ser paciente para no armar ningún escándalo, al menos ahora podría entretenerme analizando todo lo que pudiera sobre mi diario llamado Tom.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_/16 de Julio, año 1992/La Madriguera/_

**POV: Albus Dumbledore**

-Señor director, ¿está seguro de que lo más adecuado es que ese niño se quede con nosotros?- Sonreí al escuchar a Arthur Weasley sin saber por qué él no cedía tan fácilmente como los demás.

-No podría confiar al joven Potter a nadie más.- Afirmé determinante sabiendo que ellos eran la familia más leal a mí, no podía arriesgarme a que el chico permaneciese con los Malfoy y se desviase más en el camino de la oscuridad.

-Arthur querido el director solo intenta ayudar a esa pobre criatura, aunque seamos muchos podremos cuidar de un niño más como si fuera nuestro, no creo que sea bueno que ese chico se mezcle con los Malfoy, no sabemos lo que pueden estar haciéndole en estos momentos.- Molly tomó la mano de su marido y yo les sonreí sintiéndome victorioso.

Molly era una bruja muy versada en diferentes ámbitos, que se hubiera centrado tanto en sus hijos en vez de contribuir a la guerra con sus poderes había sido un desperdicio en su momento, pero ahora podría aprovechar la figura tan maternal que había creado para que se hiciera cercana al muchacho, simplemente tenía que asegurarme que ella no se enterase de nada.

-Simplemente quiero que el muchacho pueda tener una juventud apacible, ya ha sufrido mucho hasta ahora y como bien ha dicho Molly desconocemos las intenciones de los Malfoy y el chico podría estar en peligro.- Suspiré fingiendo pesadez y temor, nada más que la manipulación emocional podría funcionar en padres tan entregados como ellos.

-He escuchado que Malfoy guarda muchos objetos oscuros muy peligrosos en su mansión. Tienes razón querida, no es un buen ambiente para un niño.- Al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Arthur supe que mi trabajo con ellos había finalizado.

-Intentaré mediar en todo lo posible para que obtengáis la custodia, tengo que comenzar los trámites.- Les informé poniéndome de pie con una amplia sonrisa, agradeciéndole a Molly por el té que había decidido preparar mientras había durado nuestra reunión.

Al aparecerme en mi despacho sonreí victorioso ignorando las voces de los cuadros, muchos pensaban que me había vuelto demente desde el anterior curso, mas lo cierto era que me encontraba mejor que nunca ahora que por fin comenzaban a salir las cosas bien.

El año pasado había supuesto una total derrota para mí en todos los aspectos. Harry no había intentado buscar la piedra cuando intenté tentarle a través de la muchacha Granger y cuando sentí los conjuros de detención dejar de funcionar y me acerqué a observar si la piedra seguía escondía me encontré con que Tom ya la había robado.

¿En qué momento había conseguido hacerlo y por qué ninguno de los cuadros me había informado? No tenía ni idea de cómo había superado la supervisión implacable de estos, pero sabía que el único capaz de robar la piedra había sido él, también ignoraba cómo podría haber escondido la piedra sin que ni siquiera Minerva hubiera sido capaz de localizarla.

Todo se había torcido demasiado y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Nicolas para informarle de lo acontecido. Sabía que en cuanto se enterara me reprendería severamente, puesto que yo mismo me había ofrecido a ayudarle a proteger la piedra asegurándole que no le sucedería nada bajo mi custodia y ahora había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando lo supiera me cuestionaría y no podía revelarle que las pruebas que había preparado habían sido mayoritariamente para chicos de 11 años porque tendría que dar explicaciones de mis motivos y todo saldría a la luz, todo había resultado acabar caóticamente y ni siquiera podía prepararme para afrontar el siguiente curso.

Todo ese nerviosismo e inquietud que comenzaba a acecharme se desvaneció en cuanto se filtró la noticia de que el orfanato muggle que Tom había atacado al regresar había sido el de Harry. Habiendo estado tan ocupado con mis siguientes planificaciones no me enteré hasta que Minerva vino a decírmelo y comunicarme qué se sabía que el niño estaba con los Malfoy.

Que los Malfoy tuvieran su custodia en el mundo muggle suponía un problema puesto que legalmente ellos podrían reclamar la custodia completa, pero yo siempre había sido el guardián mágico del muchacho y eso me daba cierta ventaja, podría criar al chico en cuanto acabaran los juicios por su custodia.

Sabía que no podría manipularle yo mismo en persona, ese tipo de tácticas no me habían funcionado en el pasado, por ello había decidido recurrir a los Weasley y la unidad familiar que representaban, un ambiente acogedor haría que el niño poco a poco bajase todas sus máscaras y cuando fuera unido a los Weasley me encargaría de que Ginevra y Ronald comenzaran a guiarle hacia el auto-sacrificio.

Sólo había hablado con ellos dos sobre lo que esperaba que hicieran al acercarse al muchacho, Ronald no era brillante, por eso mismo si Harry se juntaba con él dejaría de lado sus estudios y al desconocer información sería más fácilmente manipulable. La chica tendría que encargarse de engatusarlo, ella ya admiraba a la figura del salvador mágico, sólo tuve que convencerla de lo perfecta que sería su vida si conseguía que Harry se fijase en ella.

Los gemelos Weasley eran demasiado bromistas e independientes, no podía asegurarme de que fueran a seguir mis órdenes, del chico Percival tampoco podía fiarme, al contrario que los gemelos seguía demasiado las reglas no actuaría en contra de estas, por eso mismo los dos jóvenes eran los más fáciles de controlar, solo había que prometerles un futuro mejor para que se conformasen a seguir mis órdenes.

Por supuesto tendría que preparar todo en caso de que la convivencia con los Weasley no diese el resultado esperado, pero por lo que podía ver el niño ya tenía unas bases asentadas en su personalidad, si dejaba que estas se formasen completamente antes de poder cambiarle sería demasiado tarde y ya le veía como un nuevo Lord Oscuro.

Durante todo ese año observándole había podido sacar bastantes conclusiones y sabía que si seguía el método que apliqué con Tom al obstruir todas sus posibilidades el final sería el mismo o incluso peor si los dos llegaban a aliarse, ambos magos se parecían más de lo que me convenía.

Había aprendido de mis errores y veía claramente que si dejaba que Harry se aislara de todos y se centrase en sus venganzas sería incapaz de manejarle, no necesitaba que se volviera más oscuro de lo que ya podía ser, pero si por el contrario incentivaba que confraternizara con las personas y desarrollara su empatía podría llegar a ser el perfecto salvador.

La situación pendía de un hilo muy fino y cualquier mínimo error podría acabar suponiendo mi perdición, no podía precipitarme por mucha presión que tuviera en ese momento sobre mí, tenía que mantener la calma y la compostura hasta que consiguiese hacer algún progreso significativo.

_**~TMxHP~**_

Pasé Junio entre reuniones para obtener la custodia absoluta del menor hasta que se dictaminó que Harry había comenzado a formar lazos con los Malfoy y supondría un riesgo para su salud mental cambiar tan repentinamente de hogar, al parecer los medimagos que atendieron al muchacho encontraron principios de una enfermedad conocida como TOC o trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

Los medimagos hablaron de que Harry había sido muy explícito contando su día a día y que, a pesar de afirmar sentirse seguro, no dejaba de examinar el entorno que le rodeaba con ansiedad y reserva en sus ojos. No conocía demasiado sobre psicología, pero parecía que si Harry se veía envuelto en más cambios podría llegar a desarrollar esa enfermedad y, en caso de enloquecer por la paranoia como había sucedido con otros pacientes, tendría que ser ingresado en el hospital San Mungo para evitar que se dañase a sí mismo u a otras personas.

Aún desconociendo los aspectos de aquella materia sabía que sería perjudicial que el niño enloqueciera, así sería inservible y ese sería el mayor de los colmos. En ese momento le concedieron la custodia a los Malfoy, por lo que no me quedó más opción que esperar a que regresara a Hogwarts y comenzar otro tipo de acercamientos.

Tendría que conseguir que el chico se metiera en problemas para que los profesores le castigasen. Seguramente si utilizaba al chico Weasley para que comenzara una pelea sin sentido la paciencia de Harry acabaría agotándose pudiendo perder así el férreo control que parecía tener sobre sus emociones.

Esperaba que ese año consiguiera algún avance real, después de todo a lo que había tenido que renunciar no tendría sentido que acabase siendo vencido por un niño o por Tom, ninguna de las dos opciones eran convenientes.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle**

Encerrado en un objeto como yo lo estaba el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido para mí, no tenía ninguna noción de este y tampoco podía localizar el espacio donde me encontraba, lo único que podía hacer era llamar la atención (gracias a los múltiples hechizos que había lanzado el alma principal al crearme) de algún mago o bruja para intentar alojarme en su interior o utilizar su energía.

De vez en cuando sentía una magia oscura aproximarse a mí, pero no sabía quién era puesto que esta persona nunca llegó a abrir el diario y escribir en él, por eso me sorprendí cuando sentí esa presencia más tiempo de lo normal y después pude percibir a mi alma principal.

Mi encuentro con mi futuro yo me dejó demasiado desencantado, no me había esperado que quisiera hablar para entregarme a un niño y mucho menos que repentinamente se hubiese interesado en algún mocoso inútil y que lo considerase su pareja destinada, era simplemente ridículo, me hacía querer reír por lo descabellado que sonaba, ni en mis más locas fantasías se me hubiera ocurrido escuchar algo así, jamás.

Yo nunca había buscado el amor de nadie porque eso me haría ser débil y que mi futura contraparte hubiera olvidado eso o hubiese dejado de lado mis ideales por un capricho sin sentido francamente me molestó, casi había olvidado lo que sentía por estar tanto tiempo encerrado sin hablar con nadie.

Quise conocer de primera mano a ese niño para ver qué tendría de especial para llamar mi atención, dudaba mucho que fuera alguien común o mi futuro yo lo hubiera pasado por alto, por muy absorto que estuviese era imposible que se fijase en alguien mediocre, me negaba a aceptar algo así.

Esperé pacientemente para poder hablar con el chico, solo conseguí saber que se llamaba Harry y que había vivido en un orfanato muggle, no era demasiada información, pero parecía que el chico tenía muchas cosas en común conmigo, a lo mejor ese era el motivo por el que mi otro yo se sentía tan interesado.

Cuando sentí a mi otro yo cargarme por más tiempo de lo normal supe que me llevaría con el chico, se había demorado bastante, pero al menos podría descubrir porqué estaba tan obsesionado, aunque por desgracia tenía prohibido poseerle o causarle cualquier tipo de daño, realmente parecía que me había ablandado con la edad.

Pasó un tiempo, que a mí se me hizo eterno, hasta que pude comenzar a sentir una poderosa, pero no demasiado perfilada magia negra acercarse a mí, no sabía quién sería la bruja o el mago que desprendía aquel tentador poder, pero sabía que lo quería para mí.

Mientras yo intentaba expandir mi energía podía sentir a mi otro yo rodeando aquella cautivante magia posesivamente impidiéndome que pudiera tentar a aquella persona libremente. En ese instante todo tuvo sentido para mí, esa fuente de magia tenía que provenir de Harry, nunca había sentido una magia tan llamativa en mi existencia, podía comprender que mi otro yo se obsesionase gracias a esta, de hecho yo quería seguir sintiéndola y no podía.

Para mi desgracia pude notar la magia del chico en contadas ocasiones y él no parecía percibir el llamado de la mía, estaba siendo eclipsado por mi otro yo y me molestaba y provocaba cierta ansiedad. Quería descubrir si el niño tenía más cosas interesantes además de su magia, por muy poderosa que fuera esta no sería motivo suficiente para perder de vista mis objetivos y dudaba que mi otro yo hubiese cambiado tanto.

No supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde ese momento, pero de vez en cuando volvía a sentir la magia del chico tantear la mía, sin embargo nunca había llegado a abrirme y me desesperaba. Siempre había sido codicioso y yo sabía que quería más de él y no podía hacer nada para que se acercase y escribiese entre las páginas del diario.

¿De qué me servía estar con él si no podía descubrir nada y solo me frustraba por percibir continuamente su magia? Estaba bastante enfurecido con el chico, nunca nadie me había hecho esperar por algo que deseaba y yo no estaba acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con la frustración porque las cosas no marcharan como lo esperaba, y con mi estúpido otro yo por fijarse en alguien tan desesperante como aquel niño.

Había llegado a pensar que el niño se limitaría a tratarme como un mero objeto de decoración al que podías ignorar, pero ese no fue el caso, de hecho sucedió todo lo contrario, repentinamente sentí como abría el cuaderno y cómo comenzaba a escribir, ya pensaba que nunca se atrevería a abrirme, por primera vez me agradaba haberme equivocado.

No había esperado que se presentase, tampoco había esperado que "Harry" fuese un Potter viendo la poderosa magia negra que le rodeaba sabiendo que los Potter eran magos de luz, había sido impactante para mí darme cuenta de esto, aun así me apresuré a responder puesto que era mi oportunidad para conocer más de él y averiguar algo que saciara mi curiosidad.

Mi objetivo desde el comienzo había sido sonsacarle detalles de su vida y poder encontrar sus defectos para recriminarle a mi otro yo por su estúpida elección, pero resultó imposible poder realizar algún reproche. Harry era demasiado intuitivo y despierto para tener tan solo 12 años, nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiese pensar tan rápidamente sobre cualquier tema que no fuera yo.

Si quería que mi otro yo se alejase del chico lo único que fallaba en él era precisamente su juventud, pero a la vez era su atractivo. Si siendo tan joven ya era así de poderoso al hacerse más mayor y guiarle por el camino adecuado podría perfectamente llegar a ser mi igual.

Estaba claro que el chico era único y yo mismo ya sentía una especie de conexión uniéndome a él, había fracasado estrepitosamente en mi intento de despreciarle o verle como alguien insignificante, nunca me había gustado equivocarme y seguía sin agradarme, pero resultaba ser un alivio que el niño tuviese una buena mente y magia.

Tendría que encargarme de cuidarle y guiarle para que fuese un buen mago oscuro, pero ya se notaba interesado en el tema, no sería demasiado complicado ir instruyéndole lentamente. El interés crecía sin cesar tanto que encontré una gran molestia cuando habló de mi otro yo, no me gustaba que se refiriese a él cuando hablaba conmigo, parecía que estaba desarrollando una posesividad atípica hacia él.

Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado Harry se despidió y yo le mandé a dormir, se me había hecho demasiado corta nuestra plática, era consciente de que Harry volvería a escribir al día siguiente, aunque la espera iba a volverse mucho más tediosa y molesta de lo que ya lo había sido, por mucho que no tuviese una adecuada noción del tiempo sentía como si cada segundo fuera una eternidad.

Únicamente quería que volviese a hablar conmigo, pero Harry empezaría las clases y yo tendría que asegurarme de que fuera bueno en ellas, sería un desperdicio de poder e intelecto que el chico se volviese un mago de magia neutral. Había sentido cierta magia blanca provenir de él, sorprendentemente no me había molestado demasiado, después de todo él provenía de una magia de blanca, no era de extrañar que pudiese dominarla, pero sería un total desperdicio que no avanzara con la magia negra.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentir la necesidad de descubrir todo sobre alguien, pero sabía que Harry no era un mocoso como cualquier otro, ni siquiera algunos magos adultos podrían igualarle, por eso le prestaría atención e intentaría ser su confidente como mi otro yo me lo había pedido (o exigido).

_:::_

_Hola!_

_Ya definitivamente morí de amor y de odio(?). Obviamente la actitud del diario Tom pues es… Es Tom-yo-lo-sé-todo-y-soy-el-mejor-Ryddle y con respecto a Dumbledore pues lo de siempre… Yo pienso que los Weasley, al menos algunos, sí llegaron a querer a Harry en el libro, en cambio Ronald me parece que simplemente le envidiaba, esa es mi opinión._

_El capítulo anterior parece que os gustó, me alegra saberlo porque yo casi muero escribiéndolo era algo así como... Escribo un párrafo-me tapo la cara- grito como fangirl loca- lloro porque Tom no existe y de vuelta a escribir._

_Aunque suene animada tengo una mala noticia… Mi señora madre (porque así suelo llamarla, pero ese es otro tema) ha tenido que darse la baja por un golpe y su enfermedad, así que yo tendré que ocuparme del negocio familiar y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir… Intentaré seguir actualizando, pero como no sé cuánto tiempo durará esta situación pido paciencia, puede que se quede un mes, puede que dos… No es seguro._

_Pues después de todo esto a responder vuestros lindos comentarios~!_

_**Ryogana: **Pues gracias a ti por seguir leyendo =) Bueno gracias por apoyar la idea, sinceramente todavía tengo que perfilar muchísimos detalles porque solo he pensado en posibles retos o roleplays._

_**Christine C :** Eres muy malvada! Theo es muy dulce, molesto para Tom, pero dulce. Qué tienes contra Theo? (Joder parezco una madre defendiendo a su hijo) Bueno, eso ya se verá, ya se verá~_

_**Jenciel:** O_O Pues muchas gracias! El Tomarry es vida, es todo lo que es bueno en el universo! Pues yo encantada acepto toda la ayuda que me brindéis, después de todo sería un foro para todo el que le guste este tipo de parejas no solo para mí. Si quieres hablar más de ello mándame un mensaje privado y ya lo vamos viendo. Saludos a ti también!_

_**daiara lestrange:** Athenea no estaba en la fiesta por hechos que ya habrás leído aquí y también porque (alerta spoiler) los Malfoy no se fían realmente de los Le Fay, el motivo no lo diré ahora, pero no se fían. Pues Lucius lo notó, ya es alguien, digamos que Tom estaba tan centrado en Harry que no se dio cuenta de nada más, pero eso no significa que nadie les mirase, no sé si me explico… Theo se va a meter en líos, en muuuchos líos. Shadow no le ha contado ni le contará nada a Harry, es leal a él, pero respeta su palabra de no decir nada._

_Eso ha sido a todo, gracias como siempre a todos los que leéis y comentáis y a mis dos betas (**Lobita22** y **LyraRyddleBlack**). No sé cuánto tardaré en volver a actualizar, pero nos iremos leyendo~!_

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	15. Halloween

**Capítulo 15: Halloween **

_/31 de Octubre/Sala común de Slytherin, Hogwarts/_

**POV: Harry Potter**

El contenido impartido en Hogwarts seguía sin impresionarme, sabía que comenzaba con ventaja por haber estudiado por mi cuenta el curso anterior, pero una parte de mí esperaba que los profesores nos incentivaran a ser creativos e investigar por nuestra cuenta, seguramente era demasiado idealista por pensar que en un año cambiarían actitudes que habían mantenido durante tanto tiempo.

Las dos primeras semanas del curso fueron, por decirlo de manera suave, decepcionantes. En la mayoría de las clases nos dedicábamos a repasar la materia del año anterior sin realizar ningún avance. Podía entender, hasta cierto punto, que quisieran refrescar la memoria de los alumnos tras unas largas vacaciones, pero para eso se suponía que estaban los deberes que mandaban a final de curso.

El nivel del colegio era lo suficientemente deficiente como para que además los profesores se dedicasen a perder el tiempo de esa manera, sinceramente dudaba mucho que fuésemos capaces de cumplimentar la materia propuesta para ese año escolar si las clases seguían ese ritmo.

El único alivio a toda la desesperación y estrés que me provocaban los alumnos y el deplorable sistema educativo era mi diario, Tom. Desde el comienzo había sido consciente de que él no era un simple objeto y que me ayudaría a tener algo en mente, un buen reto cuya solución todavía desconocía.

Tom había estudiado en Hogwarts unos 50 años en el pasado, a él no le agradaba mucho hablar de sí mismo puesto que había vivido en un orfanato muggle al igual que yo. No necesité que me comentase nada sobre su estancia, no sabía si le habrían hecho lo mismo que a mí, pero en cualquier caso no era una experiencia agradable y recomendable.

De cualquier forma Tom era la única compañía verdaderamente necesaria para mí en la escuela (sin contar a mis familiares y a Edith) él era muy astuto, la magia que le rodeaba era demasiado poderosa y oscura y no podía evitar querer hablar con él a todas horas. Él era único con el que podía mantener conversaciones sobre magia negra, lo inútil que era el ministro de la magia, lo despreciable que eran Dumbledore y los muggles… Tom y yo pensábamos cosas similares en todos los temas, eso era agradable, pero lo que más me gustaba era que con él siempre acababa aprendiendo algo nuevo.

Tom por lo visto había convivido en la época de Voldemort y por la familiaridad con la que hablaba sobre el Señor Oscuro yo pensaba que tendría que ser algún seguidor cercano al Lord, aunque era extraño viendo que Voldemort nunca había negado su desprecio a todo lo relacionado con los muggles y Tom era un mestizo, podía saberlo viendo que Ryddle no era un apellido mágico, además él mismo me había comentado que su madre fue una bruja que murió nada más dio a luz, por lo que no era un nacido de muggles.

No le di mis condolencias porque no se le notaba dolido por ese hecho, al contrario, parecía que la despreciaba por haber sido tan débil y por haberse enamorado de un simple muggle, sentía muchísima curiosidad por todo su pasado, pero conocía los límites y no quería perder el tiempo preguntado algo para no obtener respuesta alguna.

Ahora Tom era mi mayor confidente, nunca había hablado tanto sobre mis planes, mis sueños o gustos… sobre mí mismo como lo había hecho con Tom, de alguna forma me había vuelto completamente dependiente de él, siempre me encontraba a mí mismo contando los minutos que quedaban para que poder regresar a mi habitación y poder abrir el diario.

Aunque esa costumbre se volvió una necesidad no dejé de lado mis obligaciones, todavía tenía que seguir entrenándome a mí, a Draco y a Theo, también había que hacer los trabajos que mandaban los profesores y mis propias investigaciones, al final del día acababa rendido, pero eso no evitaba que siguiese con mi pasatiempo favorito, por mucho que se quejase Edith de que ese diario era molesto.

Tom siempre me regañaba por tantear tanto mis límites y acabar tan cansado, decía que era importante que un mocoso incauto como yo cuidase más su salud. Era cierto que a lo mejor no dormía todas las horas que mi cuerpo requería y que en ocasiones me saltaba alguna comida por estar inverso en mis asuntos, pero realmente me cuidaba, no había enfermado en años, por lo que dudaba mucho que yo fuera tan incauto como lo hacía parecer Tom.

Finalmente había llegado Samhain, el año precedente no había sido capaz de realizar ningún ritual aprovechando la magia presente, este año era mucho más agitado que el anterior, pero no quería desaprovecharlo de nuevo, así que intentaría utilizar alguna sala en desuso.

Seguramente Tom me mataría cuando le dijese lo que planeaba hacer, pero era un riesgo que merecía la pena correr, la extenuación no era un problema a comparación de otras cosas que había tenido que experimentar, además no podía tenerle miedo a Tom viendo que era un diario, por mucho que se cabrease y tuviese magia negra dudaba que pudiera hacerme daño.

Había estado inverso en mis pensamientos como de costumbre, esto no solía suponer ningún problema cuando me encontraba en la sala común, nadie era lo suficientemente idiota o suicida para intentar sacarme de mi estado de contemplación, o al menos eso había pensado hasta ese momento.

Repentinamente sentí toda mi cabeza y parte de mi ropa húmeda. Fruncí el ceño mientras en mi mente escuchaba las quejas de mis familiares y guardiana y alcé mi rostro lanzando una mirada fulminante al idiota que se había atrevido a empaparme con lo que parecía ser jugo de calabaza.

Ante mí se encontraba el inútil de Vincent Crabbe mirándome con los ojos desorbitados y un temblor en su cuerpo. En ese momento me puse de pie, todas las conversaciones se detuvieron en ese preciso instante, pero nada de eso me importaba, simplemente quería disciplinar a ese insensato intento de mago.

-¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que acabas de hacer?- Pregunté furioso apartando las gotas del zumo que se escurrían por mi cuello, me estaban dejando pegajoso y con olor a calabaza, era demasiado desagradable y aquel idiota seguía mirándome sin decir ni hacer nada.- ¿Eres tan estúpido que no eres capaz de responder cuando te hablo?- Era evidente por sus temblores que se moría de miedo, al menos poseía ciertos instintos.

-… Lo siento…- Su disculpa fue murmurada de forma forzosa, ese patético intento no me tranquilizaría a esas alturas.- Aunque es tu culpa por no moverte.- Apreté los puños arañándome las palmas con mis uñas por la impresión, aquel murmullo había sido tan bajo que sin mis instintos felinos habría sido incapaz de escucharle.

-Así que ahora es mi culpa que tú seas un descerebrado incapaz de controlar sus propias extremidades.- Chasqueé la lengua intentando controlarme, sabía que mis ojos estarían completamente rojos, hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie me alteraba de esa manera, tal vez era hora de disciplinar a alguien y mostrar mi verdadera forma de ser.

Antes de que volviera a soltar cualquier sandez que se le ocurriese puse mi mano sobre su hombro con una mueca en mi rostro y concentré mi magia en su cuerpo deseando que los huesos de su pierna se rompieran. No tuve que esperar demasiado, casi al instante el chico se desplomó en el suelo entre alaridos y lágrimas.

Sus gritos se propagaban por la sala mientras yo seguía ensañándome con sus huesos, no conocía demasiados hechizos de tortura, pero no era necesario, enfocando mi deseo de herirle podía manipular mi magia para que hiciera lo que yo quisiera sin tener que pronunciar ningún hechizo, se trataba simplemente de controlar mi núcleo mágico, algo en lo que me podía considerar un experto.

Cuando me harté y vi que el niño iba a desmayarse regresé toda mi magia a mi núcleo y sonreí satisfecho.- Espero que te haya servido de lección, la próxima vez que suceda algo que me desagrade y seas el responsable no me contendré siendo tan suave como ahora.- No supe si fue mi sonrisa, el tono de mi voz, el dolor que le había infringido o una combinación, pero quedó tendido en el suelo tan pálido como si estuviera muriéndose.

Aunque valoraba la pureza de la sangre magos como Crabbe no me servían para nada, sería mucho más productivo simplemente deshacerme de él antes que perder mi tiempo intentando amaestrarle, con su cabeza llena de aire no sería capaz de procesar ni la menor información.

Al mirar por la sala común me di cuenta de que los Slytherin que se encontraban en la sala me miraban temerosos, excepto mis aliados que se veían fascinados. Suspiré mientras rodaba los ojos, me había propasado a pesar de haberme prometido a mí mismo que ese sería un año tranquilo, pero viendo que estábamos entre Slytherin dudaba que fueran a delatarme.

Los Slytherin éramos manipuladores y no dudábamos ni un segundo en usar a alguien si era necesario, por eso mismo entre Slytherin nos comprendíamos y cubríamos nuestras espaldas, éramos aliados mientras nos interesase, pero a pesar de lo que otros pudieran pensar también éramos leales, nunca nos pelearíamos delante de otras casas si teníamos problemas internos.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- Vi a Theo caminar hacia mí y rodé los ojos. Él era tan dramático como de costumbre, tendría que preocuparse más de la integridad de Crabbe que de la mía, después de todo él era el que estaba con los huesos destrozados, yo solo tenía que darme una buena ducha y cambiarme.

-Mmm.- Asentí sin ganas de hablar mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, tenía que limpiarme, me sentía completamente sucio.

-Yo me encargaré de que Goyle lleve a Crabbe a la enfermería.- Dijo Draco con las cejas levemente fruncidas, parecía que él también se había molestado.

-Cuento contigo.- Sería problemático que no le curasen y algún profesor le viera así, aunque si le llevaban a la enfermería en ese estado también harían preguntas indeseadas, por mucho que hubiera disfrutado causándole tanto dolor no merecía la pena volver a intentarlo si eso me buscaba problemas.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta antes de dirigirme hacia el cuarto del baño y tomar la ropa que necesitaría. *_¡Maestro dúchese rápido! Podría resfriarse._* Akira se encontraba sobre mi cabello hablándome con su voz de madre sobreprotectora, no podría enfermarme por un poco de zumo reseco sobre mí.

*_¡Ese tonto gorila! Deberías haberle hechizado más._* Edith era sorprendentemente sádica, era la que más pensaba sobre torturar o matar personas sin contar a Nekus, aunque él era más por hambre que por gusto.

_**-Maesstro ess la primera vez que Akira y Edith no sse pelean. ¿No sse le hace extraño?- **_Sonreí porque, ciertamente, aquella era la primera vez que Akira y Edith coincidían en algo y no discutían, dudaba que fueran a ser cordiales algún día, pero agradecería que rebajasen la intensidad de sus disputas.

_**-Tieness razón, ess una lásstima que no sse lleven bien ssiempre.- **_Lancé una mirada de reojo mientras que Edith alzaba la cola orgullosa negándose a mirarme y Akira aflojaba su agarre sobre mi pelo, como siempre Akira era la más afectada por mis represalias. *_Akira no te estoy regañando, lo único que quiero es que seas más cuidadosa._* La bajé de mi cabeza y acaricié su plumaje con suavidad. Sabía que para ella el cambio que se había producido con la llegada de Edith había sido demasiado repentino y desagradable y por eso no podía regañarla, porque ella no tenía la culpa de nada, en todo caso la responsabilidad caía sobre mí por no imponerme antes.

*_¿Por qué eres tan blando con ella?_* Edith comenzó a maullar mostrando sus colmillos y yo fruncí el ceño descontento. Comprendía que todos eran diferentes y que eran muy competitivos, pero Edith cada vez se tomaba más libertades y se propasaba con mis familiares.

*_Edith en todo caso he sido demasiado permisivo contigo._* La interrumpí mientras seguía quejándose. *_Agradezco profundamente que quieras protegerme y que me valores tanto, pero mis familiares siempre han estado conmigo y me han ayudado en mis peores momentos._* La miré severamente pensando que ya era hora de que la disciplinase a ella también.*_He consentido que actuaras como quisieras pensando que era parte del proceso de adaptación, pero no volveré a admitir ni el menor agravio hacia Akira o los demás, por mucho que me pese tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto y eso no será agradable para nadie._* La guardiana finalmente había traspasado el límite de mi paciencia, nunca me expresaba tan abiertamente, pero no podía resistir más las malas formas con las que trataba a mis familiares.

*_Esta vez sí que ha cabreado al señor._* Comentó Nekus mientras yo cerraba la puerta y me duchaba rápidamente.

De fondo podía escuchar los bufidos de Edith y algunos comentarios de mis familiares, pero no quería pensar en ello. No me gustaba cabrearme con ninguno de ellos porque se dedicaban a protegerme, pero la tensión que me producían sus peleas era la suficiente como para llegar a castigarles si alguno de ellos volvía a causar problemas, aunque tendría que vigilar más a Edith por lo caprichosa que era.

Tras terminar de enjugarme el pelo, secarme y vestirme salí del servicio, tras eso me senté en la silla frente al escritorio del dormitorio, cogí dos pergaminos, tinta y una pluma y comencé a escribir una carta para Narcissa y Lucius, siempre me pedían que mandara aunque fueran cartas cortas para saber sobre mí, por lo que para evitar que se preocupasen demasiado les resumía mi día sin entrar en detalles.

"_Queridos padre y madre:_

_El día de hoy ha sido tranquilo como de costumbre, por la tarde noche al parecer se celebrará una fiesta a la que el Barón Sanguinario me ha invitado tras una extensa conversación. Las clases no han supuesto dificultad alguna como era de suponer._

_Les deseo que tengan un agradable Samhain. _

_Atentamente._

_Harry James Potter Malfoy." _

Cuando terminé releí lo que había escrito, después doblé la carta, la sellé y me preparé para escribirle otra a Tom, de vez en cuando nos carteábamos y me apetecía, aunque fuera solo por escrito, poder saber cómo le iba. En ningún momento había hablado con Tom sobre mi diario ni mis sospechas de que él tenía algo que ver con que estuviera en mis manos porque eran meras hipótesis, no tenía ninguna clase de prueba.

"_Estimado Tom:_

_Muchas gracias por tu anterior carta. Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien, con respecto a tu pregunta he de decir que las clases están siendo justo como las esperaba, aunque lo cierto es que no me encuentro precisamente de buen humor."_

Dejé de escribir pensativo, las palabras acudían solas a mi mente y no podía evitar hablar sobre mis molestias. Ni con Narcissa a Lucius tenía la confianza suficiente como para hablar de lo que realmente me sucedía, en cambio con Tom me salía de manera natural.

"_No voy a aburrirte con relatos sin importancia de preadolescentes, estoy seguro de que tienes cosas más importantes en mente que estas nimiedades. De nuevo gracias por tu preocupación y espero que todo te siga yendo bien._

_Atentamente._

_Harry James Potter Malfoy."_

Sellé la carta sin querer leerla de nuevo por si me arrepentía y no la mandaba. Le había prometido a Tom que de vez en cuando le escribiría para no perder el contacto y no me gustaba faltar a mi palabra, podría tener muchos defectos, pero prefería ser lo más honesto posible. Que Tom además fuese una figura significativa en mi vida hacía que fuera más directo y veraz de lo normal.

Andaba perdido, sabía que él me provocaba una inmensa variedad de intensos sentimientos, algunos incluso contradictorios, pero desconocía el motivo y también la naturaleza real de estos. Era consciente de que entre él y yo había algo, pero no sabía darle un nombre, era evidente que él intentaba cortejarme, eso desde el principio me había quedado claro, pero lo que no entendía era lo que yo esperaba de él.

¿Quería que Tom dejase de cortejarme? No podía responder con facilidad a esa pregunta… Por una parte me sentía sumamente alagado de que alguien tan complejo y, por qué no decirlo, atractivo como Tom estuviera interesado en mí, pero por otra parte yo no buscaba ninguna clase de relación, además era muy joven y no me sentía ni preparado ni interesado en esos temas.

Tom siempre parecía ser mi excepción para todo, sabía que me agradaba y que había llegado a importarme más que cualquier otra persona en un corto lapso de tiempo, mas seguía sin poder preguntarle directamente qué era lo que realmente le interesaba de mí viendo que él era ocho años mayor que yo y desconocía mis verdaderos orígenes, para él perfectamente yo podría ser un mestizo que supuestamente derrotó al Señor Oscuro y fue adoptado por los Malfoy.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo, yo mismo podía darme cuenta de que sí me agradaba que me cortejase, pero no quería sentirme atado, mi libertad era una de las cosas más preciadas. ¿Quería que Tom desviase su atención hacia otra persona para aclarar mi mente?...

Me golpeé en la mejilla para despejarme escuchando a Akira regañarme por pegarme, seguía siendo tan protectora como de costumbre, pero ya le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tenía que detenerme o complicaría todo mucho más. Algo más centrado tomé las dos cartas entre mis manos, guardé mi segunda varita, el diario y una pluma entre mis ropas y salí de mi habitación para entregárselas a Draco y que él las enviase con su lechuza para no tener que recurrir a ninguna de las del colegio.

Era imposible que mandase a Akira para que enviase una carta, por muy importante que fuera Akira no lo aceptaría, era difícil separarla de mí aunque fuera para caminar a una sala cercana, ella sencillamente se negaría en rotundo y me picotearía sin descanso si insinuaba que tenía que alejarse durante más de un día.

Cuando encontré a Draco le entregué mis cartas mientras el me comentaba que había ido con Goyle a llevar a Crabbe a la enfermería para evitar que el otro gorila hablase y me incriminase. Al parecer la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela, quedó horrorizada al ver realizarle un examen médico a Crabbe y darse cuenta de la cantidad de huesos que se había partido.

La enfermera le preguntó a Draco qué había sucedido para que aquel descerebrado quedase en tal estado y Draco le dijo que se había caído de la escoba volando a una altura considerable. No me había esperado que mi hermano adoptivo preparase una coartada tan buena, pero tenía sentido que al caer de una escoba se hubiera fracturado gran parte de sus huesos, por lo que le agradecí sinceramente su intervención con una sonrisa.

Un problema menos con el que lidiar, ya solo me quedaba planificar lo que restaba de día. Parecía que ese año tampoco podría realizar algún ritual de restauración de magia ni nada similar por la falta de tiempo y preparación, pero al menos había conseguido tener más contacto con el Barón Sanguinario y me había invitado a una fiesta de aniversario de muerte si no recordaba mal de Sir. Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, el fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor.

Al parecer el Barón Sanguinario no tenía buenas relaciones con Sir. Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, pero decidió hacer una excepción ese año para invitarme y que pudiera hablar con otros fantasmas, durante el primer año no había conseguido hablar con él, pero lo cierto era que no resultaba ser tan desagradable una vez ignorabas la sangre y las cadenas que le rodeaban.

El Barón Sanguinario era un fantasma huraño, según él después de haber asesinado a su amada Helena Ravenclaw, comúnmente conocida como la Dama Gris, no pudo soportar la presión, el remordimiento y la culpa y por eso se suicidó, todavía arrastraba esos sentimientos y por eso seguía manteniéndose como fantasma después de tanto tiempo.

Nunca quise adentrarme en ese tema porque era demasiado íntimo y no me agradaba, por lo que nuestras conversaciones solían tratar más sobre los fundadores. El Barón Sanguinario había sido capaz de conocerlos en persona y de vez en cuando me contaba anécdotas de sus clases que hacían que me muriese de envidia por haber querido vivir eso por mí mismo.

Salí de la sala común de Slytherin y comencé a caminar por los pasillos, al parecer habría un banquete por "Halloween", yo no pensaba asistir, podía llamar a Dobby para que me trajera algo, al parecer podía atender a mi llamada incluso si no me encontraba en la mansión Malfoy, de esta forma podría evitar asistir a la cena e ir directamente a la celebración.

No pensaba quedarme en el gran comedor para estar recibiendo las miradas de Dumbledore, el anciano director siempre me mantenía vigilado, los cuadros seguían todavía sus instrucciones y yo no tenía apenas libertad, mi único lugar seguro era mi habitación, en el resto del castillo siempre tenía que andar precavido.

Otro motivo por el que quería evitar las comidas y las cenas en general era porque el profesor Lockhart siempre que me veía me abordaba hablando sobre sus logros, como debería aprender de él para ser un gran mago y mi "victoria", me agobiaba que durante las clases siempre me acabase usando como conejillo de indias soltando seres mágicos a lo loco y pronunciando hechizos que ni existían y supuestamente le habían ayudado durante sus aventuras.

Cuando eso sucedía solía desatarse el caos y todos salían corriendo, entonces me tocaba a mi inmovilizar a los "tan peligrosos" seres mágicos, no requerían hechizos muy complejos porque llevaba seres como duendecillos, por supuesto iban a provocarme pesadillas por su ferocidad y lo mortal de sus garras… Tsk.

Resultaba evidente que las proezas que el profesor relataba en su libro y de las que siempre se vanagloriaba eran puras patrañas, él era uno de los instructores más inútiles con los que había tenido que tratar hasta el momento, lo único que él hacía en las clases era hablar sobre sí mismo y sonreír tontamente a las chicas que suspiraban extasiadas.

Siempre había dudado de la inteligencia de Hermione Granger, pero era lamentable para mí darme cuenta de que ella estaba tan idiotizada como el resto de alumnas femeninas, había pensado que ella tendría un poco más de cerebro y vería que el profesor era un impostor, pero parecía que no servía ni para eso… No me extrañaba que fuera incapaz de tenderme una trampa en condiciones.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente también estaba siendo acosado por la chica Weasley y su hermano. La primera siempre aparecía cerca de mí e intentaba hablarme entre balbuceos y el segundo me miraba desde lejos, siempre que notaba que iba a hablar me daba media vuelta para evitarle, con la estúpida pelirroja no podía hacer lo mismo porque siempre aparecía en los momentos más inapropiados e incluso ignoraba a mis familiares y guardiana para intentar mantener una conversación.

Ese año estaba siendo una tortura, pero sabía que todavía no había sucedido nada a comparación de lo que podría pasar. Dumbledore no había hecho ningún movimiento todavía y eso me preocupaba porque el año anterior no había cedido hasta el final, incluso en el verano estuvo presente en mi vida de forma indirecta.

Ahora estaba demasiado tranquilo, sabía que no iba a rendirse después de haber estado todo un año tras de mí, por eso me sentía tan inseguro, tenía que estar tramando algo demasiado grande para dejar pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada.

Apreté los dientes mientras fruncía el ceño e intenté pensar con claridad. Por mucho que el director planificase cualquier situación podría esquivarle siempre que me mantuviese alerta y bien entrenado, no tenía nada que temer, mientras permaneciera firme y no me debilitase nada tendría que ir mal.

Necesitaba hablar con Tom (mi diario), él era el único que me podía apacigüar en estas circunstancias, ni siquiera mis familiares tenían el efecto calmante que él me provocaba, aunque lo único que conocía de él era su elegante y cursiva letra y no pudiera imaginar cómo sería su creador era la "persona" con la que más confianza tenía.

Me fui al lago en el que se encontraba el calamar gigante y me senté apoyado en un árbol mientras sacaba el diario y la pluma, siempre llevaba el diario conmigo me había vuelto completamente dependiente, antes de empezar a escribir en él nunca había sentido la necesidad de hablar de mí, ni siquiera con mis familiares, pero con él era tan natural y sencillo como respirar.

Abrí el diario y me di cuenta de que había olvidado coger tinta, no había pensado que realmente fuera a necesitar escribir, pero comenzaba a sentir ansiedad, iba a volverme loco como siguiera pensando, tenía que distraerme o no sería responsable de mis actos.

Cogí mi varita y sin miramiento alguno me raspé la palma de la mano sintiendo a los segundos como la sangre comenzaba a brotar. Akira me picoteó la cabeza mientras Shadow se enrollaba con más fuerza en torno a mi cuerpo, ambos me regañaron por "mi locura", pero ignoré sus voces lo mejor que pude y mojé la pluma con gotas de mi sangre asegurándome de que la herida no se cerrase por completo para poder escribir más.

"_Tom." _Ahora que comenzaba a hablar con él no sabía qué decirle, me había quedado en blanco… ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría que me había dado un ataque de ansiedad por nimiedades?

Nunca había tenido un ataque así, no estaba acostumbrado a descontrolarme de esa manera y no sabía cómo debería proceder, por eso sentía que necesitaba que Tom me guiase, era el único a quien le permitía verme (o leer lo que escribía) en un estado tan lamentable como en el que me encontraba ahora.

"_¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás escribiendo con tu sangre? ¿Ha sucedido algo?"_ Parpadeé viendo lo rápido que me había respondido y notando la angustia que expresaban sus palabras, era la primera vez que Tom se mostraba verdaderamente preocupado por mi integridad.

"_No tenía tinta y quería hablar contigo, lamento haberte alterado." _Me avergoncé por haber sido tan desesperado en mi intento de hablar con él, le había preocupado innecesariamente y ahora seguramente se cabrearía conmigo.

"_Eres un mocoso problemático, no deberías dañarte solo por querer escribir, más te vale que te cures bien las heridas."_ Sonreí levemente, había esperado algo así viniendo de él. _"Y bien, ¿qué te ha vuelto tan emocional como un maldito Gryffindor?"_ Me tensé habiendo casi olvidado que estaba estresado, con él todo lo demás desaparecía.

"_No podía dejar de pensar en todos los estúpidos que quieren utilizarme y colapsé."_ Respondí sonrojándome mientras arrancaba parte de mi camisa para tapar la herida y tenía cuidado de utilizar la sangre que me quedaba para aprovecharla.

"_Tiene que haber sido algo más que eso, pero no me respondas si vas a seguir hiriéndote, niño tonto."_ Rodeé los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, solo Tom se atrevería a llamarme niño tonto como si me estuviera dando los buenos días. _"Ve a la enfermería para que te cierren bien la herida, ya hablaremos de esto más tarde."_ Aunque no pudiera hablar por su forma brusca de responderme sabía lo enfurecido que se había puesto por mi culpa, aunque no iba a volver a disculparme, por mucho que me gustase hablar con él y le necesitase no iba a hacer todo lo que dijera sin oponer resistencia, yo hacía lo que creía más conveniente.

"_Lo haré porque me escuece, no porque tú me lo hayas ordenado." _Cerré el diario y me puse de pie después de guardar todo. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme levemente por los picotazos de Akira, si seguía así también haría que me sangrase la cabeza.

Mientras me dirigía a la enfermería evité mirar a todos los alumnos curiosos que observaban mi camiseta destrozada y la mano izquierda, la que tenía vendada. A unos cuantos pasillos de la enfermería me encontré con una de las personas que preferiría evitar a toda costa, el profesor Lockhart.

-Harry, ¡qué alegría verte muchacho!- Me tensé cuando escuché la exclamación del profesor, mi suerte seguía siendo tan pésima como siempre, bien podría haberme ignorado el profesor, pero no, tenía que venir gritando en mi dirección.- ¿Te has puesto a pelear con otros chicos? Harry, Harry, Harry… Entiendo que quieras llamar la atención, pero deberías tomarte las cosas con calma antes de meterte en peleas, ya eres conocido por algunos por ser el niño-que-vivió, no es mucho comparado con mis cinco premios a la sonrisa más encantadora, pero por algo se empieza.- Sentí el impulso de decirle al profesor que lo único que tenía era su maldita sonrisa y que yo no necesitaba ser el centro de atención como él, pero no iba a entrar en su juego, simplemente no quería perder el tiempo.

-Profesor Lockhart no me he peleado con nadie, solo me he resbalado y cortado con un trozo de madera.- Era una excusa creíble, no iba a decirle a nadie que me había producido la herida yo mismo, se pensarían que me agradaba lastimarme y ese no era precisamente el caso.- Iba a la enfermería para que me atendiesen, con permiso.- Murmuré intentando alejarme.

-No te preocupes, he tratado heridas mucho más profundas que esta, conozco un hechizo perfecto para estos casos. La herida quedará como nueva, ni siquiera recordarás que te la has hecho.- Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su varita e intentaba acercarla a mi mano.

-No se moleste señor, tendrá cosas mucho más importantes que hacer… Como responder a todas las cartas de sus fans, no quiero ser un estorbo para usted.- Más bien no quería que el fuera a desangrame vivo, prefería inflarle el ego (si es que eso era posible) y que de esa forma me dejase tranquilo de una vez.

-Tienes toda la razón Harry.- Sonreí satisfecho al ver que mi distracción parecía haber funcionado a la perfección.- En ese caso como estás tan interesado y ambos somos famosos te dejaré que me ayudes a clasificar mi correo, así aprenderás a hacerlo por si esperas llegar a ser alguien internacionalmente reconocido como yo. Te espero esta tarde a las 7 en mi despacho.- Tensé mi sonrisa sin haberme imaginado que se lo hubiera tomado en ese sentido. ¿Podría ir todo a peor?… Lo dudaba mucho.

Antes de que pudiera inventarme alguna justificación para poder faltar a aquel encuentro el profesor se marchó alegremente de allí y yo me quedé apretándome la mano con furia, ahora me tocaría soportar a ese descerebrado egocéntrico durante a saber cuántas horas mientras hablaría incansablemente de sus premios y las revistas en las que le nombraban a menudo.

Bufé y seguí andando hasta llegar a las puertas de la enfermería, una vez allí toqué tres veces y vi a la señora Pomfrey con su uniforme mirarme extrañada, recordaba haberla visto en la mesa de los profesores en alguna ocasión, así que pude saber que era ella.

-¿Necesitas algo querido?- Me preguntó con una voz cálida, aunque algo chillona.

-Señora Pomfrey necesitaría alguna poción que me ayudase a cicatrizar esta herida.- Le expliqué extendiendo mi mano izquierda para que viese la tela, la cual tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre.- Me he caído mientras andaba cerca del lago y me he cortado con una rama que estaba en el suelo.- La señora Pomfrey me empujó hacia el interior de la enfermería.

-¡Todos los niños sois tan descuidados!, deberías mirar mejor por donde andas para evitar esas heridas.- La señora Pomfrey tomó una poción y una cuchara y me la dio.- Tienes que tomarte esto, si ves que dentro de una hora no ha cicatrizado por completo vuelve a venir y te daré otra, ¿de acuerdo?- Asentí agarrando la cuchara con mi mano sana y me tragué el contenido de esta intentando controlar las arcadas ante el asqueroso brebaje.

-Muchas gracias por atenderme señora Pomfrey.- Agradecí sintiendo todavía el asqueroso sabor en mi boca, tendría que tomar algo para no seguir notándolo, aunque podría decirse que ese era mi castigo por actuar sin pensar antes en las consecuencias, podría haber sido mucho peor.

-No ha sido nada querido, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.- Murmuró de nuevo más tranquila y yo asentí marchándome de allí.

Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las dos de la tarde, decidí pedirle a Dobby que me trajese comida a mi habitación y al llegar allí me puse a hablar con Tom y le conté todas mis preocupaciones y lo que había pasado con Crabbe.

"_Así que por eso te has puesto así, realmente eres un niño."_ Fruncí el ceño, era cierto que todavía tenía que formarme mucho para poder ser un adulto en condiciones, pero no me agradaba que me tratase como un niño, por muy mal que hubiese actuado generalmente era más maduro que eso. _"Cuando estés mal tienes que hablar conmigo en vez de esperarte a estar descontrolado, acumular esos sentimientos no te viene bien."_ Me sobresaltó porque no esperaba que Tom fuera capaz de dar ese tipo de consejos, siempre le había tomado como alguien mucho más frío y calculador. _"Sería un problema para mí si desaparecieras por ser un imprudente."_ Me reí con ganas, eso tenía mucho más sentido, aunque tenía una pequeña duda.

"_¿Por qué supondría un problema para ti? ¿No estarías más cómodo sin tener que ser el niñero de "un mocoso problemático" como yo?"_ Pregunté sonriendo burlonamente, pero al ver que no me respondía pensé que se habría ofuscado y que no volvería a hablarme.

"_Digamos que me mantengo con parte de tu magia, lo suficiente como para poder reponer energías, pero no tanto como para fatigarte o consumir tu núcleo."_ Respondió después de un rato haciendo que abriese más los ojos.

"_No sabía que podías hacer algo tan increíble."_ Escribí fascinado, ¿sería ese mecanismo de poder captar energía ajena lo que le hacía un objeto tan oscuro? _"¿Entonces necesitas mucha magia para poder mantenerte?"_ Pregunté intentando comprender mejor el hechizo con el que le habían creado.

"_No, hace tiempo que nadie me suministraba magia, no obstante tampoco es imprescindible, podría seguir así por siempre."_ Quise hacer más preguntas, pero viendo lo cortante que estaba siendo sabía que no obtendría mucha más información, aun así ahora había descubierto más cosas que en un mes completo. _"¿Qué vas a hacer con ese incompetente profesor?"_ Volví a prestarle atención, sabía perfectamente que intentaba desviar mi atención y le dejé guiarme como quisiera, de momento era suficiente.

"_¿Qué podría hacer? Tendré que resignarme a escucharle hablar durante horas sobre sí mismo, si no voy nadie me asegura que no vaya a castigarme después."_ Y con la mala suerte que tenía era seguro de que algo pasaría si no acudía al encuentro. _"Espero que me de tiempo para ir al aniversario de muerte de sir. Nicholas."_ Comenté distraídamente recordando lo extrañado que había estado Tom cuando le dije que fue el Barón sanguinario quien me invitó y no el festejado.

"_Deberías intentar asustar al profesor utilizando a Shadow."_ Tom sabía de mis familiares y guardiana y también sabía que podía hablar pársel, al principio pensó que era imposible, pero le expliqué la verdadera procedencia de mi madre sabiendo (o esperando) que no se lo contaría a nadie incluso si algún día dejaba de escribir en él.

"_Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, no quiero propasarme." _Ya me había pasado suficiente como para que también volviese a perder la paciencia y le hiciera algo al profesor Lockhart. _"Tom… ¿Nunca te has aburrido de estar encerrado en ese diario?" _Pregunté curioso, tal vez no fuera una persona de carne y hueso, pero Tom tenía pensamientos y una personalidad, era como si tuviera su propia alma y yo dudaba poder resistir tanto tiempo dentro de un diario sin poder hacer nada.

"_¿Crees que puede agradarme ser prisionero entre estas páginas? Simplemente estoy aquí porque mi creador decidió experimentar."_ Tom se abría más a mí con el paso del tiempo, me agradaba las pláticas que teníamos, cada vez eran más interesantes gracias a esa confianza que estábamos forjando.

"_Entiendo que debes sentirte restringido, yo no lo soportaría."_ Miré el reloj, parecía que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para seguir escribiendo, sería una lástima tener que dejar la conversación a medias por culpa del profesor. _"Si pudieras ver a otras personas imagino que sería mucho más llevadero."_ Sentí la magia de Tom vibrar y le miré enarcando una ceja por el repentino sobresalto que parecía haber experimentado. _"¿He dicho algo malo?" _Pregunté queriendo asegurarme de no haberle ofendido, Tom tenía demasiado carácter y en ocasiones se cabreaba por nimiedades, a veces parecía que actuase como una diva ofendida, aunque eso nunca se lo diría, dudaba que pudiera hacerme daño, pero seguramente no me hablaría en una buena temporada.

"_Hay una forma."_ ¿Eh? ¿Cómo era eso? _"Tendría que conseguir más energía, pero si lo hiciera podría conseguir que alguien se adentrase en el diario con mi magia."_ ¿Tom era capaz de hacer algo semejante? Realmente siempre andaba sorprendiéndome, pero era por ese motivo que me gustaba tanto Tom.

"_¡¿En serio podrías hacerlo?!"_ Inquirí al instante sonriendo ampliamente, me encantaría poder ver a Tom en persona y poder hablar con él cara a cara, nunca había pensado que pudiera verle, pero ahora que lo sabía era una de las cosas que más deseaba. _"¿Exactamente cuanta magia necesitarías?"_ Volví a preguntar sin darle tiempo para que me respondiera.

"_No mucha más, he estado recibiendo parte de tu magia todo este tiempo y reservándola, tal vez en unas dos semanas reúna la suficiente."_ Sonreí cerrando los ojos gustoso, contaría los días para poder verle por primera vez. _"¿No estás demasiado entusiasmado con todo esto?"_ Leí cuando abrí los ojos, a pesar de resoplar viendo que Tom seguía actuando tan frío como de costumbre también encontré divertido que no fuera más honesto, si estuviera molesto habría dejado de responderme hace un buen rato.

"_No me gusta hablar de ello, pero supongo que eres la primera "persona" a la que considero mi amigo o alguien muy cercano a mí, por eso tengo ganas de verte." _Al instante tuve ganas de tachar lo que había escrito, estaba seguro de que se burlaría de mí durante semanas.

"_Entiendo lo que quieres decir, supongo que yo también he llegado a considerarte mi… amigo." _Sonreí de lado entrecerrando los ojos gustoso, al parecer Tom siempre sería capaz de sorprenderme gratamente.

"_¿Y esa pausa? ¿No decías que sería un problema si desapareciera?"_ Pregunté haciéndome el ofendido, aunque me alegraba ver que él también tenía confianza en mí. No estaba acostumbrado a bromear de esa manera con nadie, era una de las primeras veces que solo había experimentado con Tom.

"_Si vas a ser tan molesto como ahora mismo no me quedará más remedio que sustituirte por alguien más." _Sentí mis ojos tensarse, sabía que él también estaba bromeando (o al menos eso rogaba en mi fuero interno), pero pensar que Tom hablase con alguien que no fuera yo me enfurecía como el infierno. Tom era MI diario, no quería que nadie más supiera de él.

"_Mmmm"_ No supe qué escribir, parecía que él esperaba alguna contestación, pero en ese momento me sentía impotente y violento, muy violento. No entendía lo que sucedía conmigo, tal vez me había encariñado demasiado con Tom y me había vuelto más dependiente de lo que imaginaba, tal vez debería intentar alejar…

El solo pensar en dejar de escribirle hacía que el dolor aumentase, parecía que había llegado a un punto en el que no había marcha atrás, había sido tan gradual que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, mi única opción viable era conseguir aprender a lidiar con todas las consecuencias que conllevaba el ser tan apegado a alguien.

"_¿Harry, estás molesto? Realmente eres un niño problemático, espero que no se te ocurra ignorarme mientras te estoy hablando."_ Tom no solía llamarme por mi nombre casi nunca, solo cuando estaba preocupado o cabreado.

"_No es nada, solo estaba pensando."_ Respondí sin querer decirle lo posesivo que llegaba a ser con él, dudaba mucho que se lo fuera a tomar demasiado bien, era mejor que se pensara que me había perdido en mis pensamientos como de costumbre.

"_¿Y se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?"_ Al parecer no me había creído, tendría que inventarme algo rápido.

"_Pensaba en que Ginevra Weasley está siendo cada vez más molesta. Seguramente ella te caería mal si piensas que yo soy irritante, siempre la encuentro por donde quiera que vaya."_ No supe porqué, pero no pude controlar esas palabras.

"_¿Y por qué andas pensando en una chica que te acosa? ¿No será que te interesa?" _Alcé la ceja sin poder creerme que Tom sacase ese tipo de conclusiones tan irracionales. ¿No se suponía que si me interesase por alguien él sería el primero en saberlo? Después de todo le contaba cada pequeño detalle que sucedía en mi vida e incluso de lo que eso provocaba en mí.

"_Tom eres tan paranoico, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me interesa nadie. Pienso que soy demasiado joven y no entiendo apenas los sentimientos, sería confuso y complicado para mí intentar interactuar de forma más cercana con alguien. "_ Tal vez la única persona que podría atrapar mi atención de manera que incluso me olvidase de mi propio nombre sería Tom, el misterioso Tom de carne y hueso.

Él era el único (sin contar al Tom diario) con el que podía abrirme de verdad, de manera natural. Estaba empezando a aceptar el hecho de que él me agradaba tanto que por eso era incapaz de rechazar su cortejo, pero eso no significaba que de repente quisiera comenzar una relación formal.

"_Ahora mismo has escrito lo que realmente piensas, no sería tan difícil ser así con la persona adecuada."_ Mi corazón se aceleró al leer su respuesta. ¿Realmente todo dependía de encontrar a alguien con quien abrirse libremente? ¿No tendría que estar dando motes estúpidos ni nada por el estilo?… ¿Enamorarse era tan sencillo como lo hacía parecer Tom? Lo dudaba mucho, pero tampoco podía negarme a nada si incluso él pensaba que existía una "persona adecuada".

"_Tom no te hacía un diario consejero del amor, casi parece que hubieras estado leyendo artículos para adolescentes... ¿Debería comprobar que no has sido hechizado?"_ Inquirí intentando desviar el tema, sabía que había sido brusco, pero eso no me importaba, Tom se daría cuenta incluso si intentaba ser sutil.

"_No intentes hacerte el gracioso Harry James Potter, estoy hablando completamente en serio."_ Supe que había traspasado el límite en cuanto leí aquella oración, realmente había colmado su paciencia.

"_Tom dejemos este tema de lado, no me siento cómodo. Se supone que debería saber interpretar mis propios sentimientos, pero es como si fueran ajenos a mí… ¿Así cómo se supone que tengo que fijarme en alguien si no soy capaz de comprenderlo?" _Cuestioné absolutamente perdido.

"_Yo tampoco estoy familiarizado con las emociones, pero no puedes dejar que tu miedo a no entender algo te frene. ¿Si encontrases a tu alma gemela la perderías solo por eso?"_ ¿Alma gemela? Eso parecía sacado de las novelas románticas.

"_Puede que tenga miedo, después de todo soy un ser humano, no soy perfecto Tom." _Aunque más me gustaría a mí poder serlo. _"Aún si es cierto que existen las almas gemelas dudo que alguien quisiera estar conmigo después de conocer mi verdadera personalidad."_ Tampoco me importaba que nadie me quisiera, ya tenía a mis familiares, guardiana y ahora a mi diario.

"_Yo estaría contigo sin dudarlo."_ Mi corazón palpitó descontroladamente al tiempo que mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, nunca había pensando que Tom fuera a responderme algo así, lo peor era que sus palabras parecían ser veraces.

"_Tengo que irme a la reunión con el profesor, hablamos después."_ Cerré el diario y salí de mi habitación intentando ignorar los latidos de mi corazón que resonaban con fuerza, tanta que era lo único que podía escuchar.

Parecía que tenía algo con las personas llamadas Tom, casi todos agitaban mi interior de manera indescriptible haciéndome sentir como un gato perdido en medio de una tormenta. ¿Me gustaba Tom el diario?… Eso no podía negarlo, le había confiado mis secretos más inconfesables que solo sabían mis familiares, era evidente que para mí él era especial, pero que repentinamente él hubiera realizado esa clase de confesión sin el menor rastro de duda hizo que todo se agitase más todavía.

No podía negar que estaba teniendo un enamoramiento, incluso después de negarlo tan insistentemente mis actos hablaban por mí, me gustaba mi diario Tom… Me había "enamorado" de un objeto, parecía que ni para eso podía ser normal.

Ahora que había aceptado esa situación cómo se suponía que debería actuar. No sabía si Tom esperaría alguna respuesta directa, yo imaginaba que sí, en caso de que el tema saliese a relucir en alguna conversación qué se suponía que debería decir, me encontraba tan perdido que casi deseaba no haber abierto el diario para empezar, así nunca hubiera tenido que lidiar con esta caótica vorágine de sentimientos.

Llegué a la sala del profesor Lockhart, llamé y entré cuando me dio permiso. Ignoré su incesante palabrería, para mí era mucho más importante definir la manera en la que procedería a partir de ese momento que escucharle presumir.

Mientras iba sellando cartas mi mente trabajaba al máximo hasta que finalmente llegué a una conclusión. Si Tom volvía a hablar de ello yo le diría que me sentía de igual manera, aunque dudaba que fuera una relación convencional viendo que él se encontraba dentro del diario. Si no me decía nada contendría mis sentimientos y los eliminaría poco a poco, sería complicado, pero dudaba que fuera imposible si realmente me esforzaba.

Una vez tomada la decisión me sentí increíblemente aliviado, como si me hubiera quitado a Nekus de encima, en esos momentos ya únicamente me quedaba aguardar pacientemente para ver el curso que tendrían estos nuevos acontecimientos.

_**~TMxHP~**_

Me encontraba en medio de la fiesta rodeado por fantasmas, todos hablaban entusiasmados recordando sus muertes, lo cierto era que el ambiente era (hablando con delicadeza) desagradable, había comida corrompida en la mesa y el olor era putrefacto, pero intenté ignorarlo centrándome en las conversaciones de los fantasmas.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera aceptado la invitación y cuando hablaba con ellos se mostraban ilusionados cuando les preguntaba cosas sobre sus vidas anteriores, era evidente que no estaban acostumbrados a que los magos les prestasen atención.

Cuando vi que ya era demasiado tarde para mí me despedí y sir. Nicholas me invitó a asistir de nuevo a las siguientes celebraciones, le agradecí apropiadamente u cortesía al aceptarme y volver a invitarme, le dije que algún año repetiría, pero que no podía confirmarlo.

Mis familiares y guardiana se alegraron cuando finalmente regresamos a las mazmorras que llevaban a la sala común de Slytherin, debido a que tenían el sentido del olfato tan desarrollado ellos habían sufrido mucho en ese ambiente, incluso había tenido que cargar a Akira entre mis brazos.

Al llegar a mi habitación lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en el diario y desvié la mirada incómodo, ya había hablado suficiente con Tom por ese día, no quería seguir pensando en él, prefería descansar y dejar pasar el mayor tiempo posible para poder hablar sin perder el control.

_**~TMxHP~**_

**POV: Ronald Bilius Weasley**

-… Y entonces él me miró y extendió su mano para ayudarme, ¿no crees que es muy caballeroso?- Me crucé de brazos mientras me sonrojaba enfurecido. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que escuchar a Ginny hablar sobre el Harry-siempre-perfecto-Potter?

-No sé qué ves en él, no es la gran cosa.- Todo el mundo parecía estar obsesionado con Potter, estaba convencido de que él solo tenía suerte y que los profesores le preguntaban las cosas fáciles.

-¡No digas esas cosas de Harry! Si te metes con él te metes conmigo.- Gritó mi hermana marchándose de la sala común de Gryffindor murmurando algo de buscar a su futuro esposo mientras algunos Gryffindor cuchicheaban al mirarnos.

No sabía qué veían todos en él, lo único bueno que tenía era su dinero y la fama, ¿por qué todo parecía ir para Potter? Desde el momento en el que le conocí no pude evitar desear estar en su lugar, siempre había sido eclipsado por mis hermanos mayores y ahora también lo estaba siendo por Potter, parecía que siempre tenía que vivir a las sombras de alguien.

Refunfuñé viendo a la sabelotodo Granger llamarme. No soportaba que siempre estuviese ordenándome como si lo supiera todo, ¿por qué el director me había mandado trabajar con ella si era tan insoportable?

No me gustaba pensar, eso no haría que yo superase a mis hermanos y les demostrase a mis padres lo que realmente valía. Solo me quedaba seguir intentando acercarme a Potter para poder recibir mi recompensa.

_:::_

_Hey gente!_

_Se me ha ido la santa mano en este capítulo, no sé... como que me he emocionado con la interacción entre Tom diario y Harry. Estas charlas van a tener mucha importancia durante lo que sería el tercer/cuarto año, por eso tal vez he querido explayarme de esta manera._

_La actitud del profesor Lockhart a lo mejor no es muy apegada al libro, lo cierto es que no recuerdo exactamente su personalidad ni sus líneas típicas, solo algunos rasgos que he intentado plasmar a mi manera, por eso si no es muy exacto pues me disculpo, no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo._

_Con respecto a la perspectiva de Ron…Me ha costado la vida escribirlo (aunque sea tan corto), osea todo lo de Harry es bien fluido porque le he dado una personalidad con la que estoy acostumbrada a trabajar, pero con Ron es como que solo piensa en los celos, en querer superar a sus hermanos y a Harry y, aunque comprendo eso, a la hora de escribir me restringe bastante por lo cerrado de su manera de pensar, por eso me he demorado tanto en añadir una perspectiva suya, lamento si no os agrada (se esconde para evitar que le lancen tomates)._

_A por los reviews se ha dicho!_

_**Christine C :**__ Gracias ^^, Bueno, soy malvada y me gusta hacer sufrir, pero Dumbledore tendrá sus pequeñas victorias, sería demasiado sencillo si Harry siempre ganase. Tom es el puto amo, simplemente es inevitable enamorarse de él, pues Harry va a tardar, si lo supiera de inmediato la historia se __me__ iría a la mierda, no puedo apresurar todo tanto._

_**Ryogana: **__Gracias por seguir leyendo y por desear la recuperación de mi madre, parece que anda algo mejor, pero aun así __estará más tiempo con la baja. __Mientras Mitsuki acabará muerta después de trabajar 10 horas al día, eso es horrible, no se lo deseo a nadie._

_**Dandelion's Lollipop:**__A mí también, algo así era lo que tenía pensado desde el principio, pero necesité darle un enfoque diferente para que fuese más real y no tan forzado, gracias por haberlo notado =) __Eres malvada, por qué todo el mundo odia a Athenea?! Bueno era necesario que estuviera lejos para que evolucionase todo. Pues espero que te haya gustado~!_

_**fuyita:**__Muchas gracias~!__Fue demasiado para mis nervios… Tienes razón, Tom es demasiado hermoso, no me extrañaría que alguien (sin contarme) intentase secuestrarle… Pues espero que te agrade, estuve a punto de alargar el capítulo __unas cuantas hojas más__, pero pensé que sería demasiado… Pues obviamente las cosas avanzan, pero una relación estable co__n el Tom de carne y hueso__, bueno, digamos que para eso todavía queda -.-_

_Y __eso ha sido todo. __Gracias c__omo siempre a todos los que leéis, seguís la historia y comentáis y a mis betas (__**Lobita22**__ y __**LyraRiddleBlack**__) __chicas aunque os pasé el capítulo me he motivado y he subido sin vuestras correcciones gomene __TT-TT__… Espero poder terminar pronto el capítulo 16, pero como tengo que actualizar mis historias de DL, Leyendo y Cambiando el futuro pues no digo nada. __Matta ne!_

_M__itsuki Sakamaki._


	16. Conociendo a Tom

**Capítulo 16: Conociendo a Tom**

_/13 de Noviembre/ /Hogwarts/_

**POV: Harry Potter**

Dos semanas.

Llevaba dos malditas semanas sintiendo un estrés incomparable a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado anteriormente y a la vez tenía leves momentos de paz en los que me olvidaba de todo. Estos cambios de humor tan repentinos se debían a la misma persona, u objeto, mi diario Tom era de los únicos capaces de relajarme y tensarme al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera comprendía cómo tenía ese poder sobre mí.

Tardé algo más de un día en volver a escribir en el diario tras su inesperada confesión, por suerte Tom no mencionó nada el respecto de inmediato, aunque no dejó de hacer insinuaciones cada vez más directas sobre el tema, cuando eso sucedía yo simplemente me hacía el desentendido hasta que volvíamos a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Sinceramente no me encontraba preparado para expresar todo lo que retenía en mi interior.

Me había jurado a mí mismo que aclararía toda esa situación cuanto antes, pero lo cierto era que me avergonzaba ante la más mínima mención, por eso era incapaz de abordar el asunto con la tranquilidad necesaria para no complicar todo más todavía.

-¿Harry estás bien?- Giré levemente el rostro para mirar de reojo a Draco. Estábamos en el gran comedor y mi pequeño grupo se encontraba mirándome con atención.- Últimamente no tienes buena cara y un Malfoy siempre tiene que dar buena imagen.- Comentó alzando el mentón como si pudiera brillar.

-¿Ha sucedido algo que no sepamos?- Alcé una ceja y sonreí cínicamente. ¿Quién se creía que era Theo para preguntarme algo tan descarado como si nada? Al parecer había sido demasiado permisivo hasta ahora, no se suponía que fueran a cuestionar cada pequeña parte de mi vida y mucho menos si yo no había dado pie a esa conversación.

-No es nada, solo estoy pensando.- Respondí cortante antes de cruzar las piernas y separar la mano de mi mentón, apenas había cenado y todavía tenía que ir a mi habitación y hablar con Tom, me había dicho esa misma mañana que tenía una sorpresa para mí.

Por muy extraña que fuese mi actual interacción con él eso no significaba que no me emocionase ante una sorpresa. Me agradaba que intentase sorprenderme viendo que él estaba encerrado en un diario, por eso me preguntaba qué estaría planeando.

No podía hacer nada más que responder a través del diario… _"¡Espera! Eso no es cierto" _pensé para mí mismo cuando recordé lo que habíamos estado hablando Tom y yo antes de "la conversación prohibida" como había comenzado a nombrarla en mi fuero interno.

Tom había dicho que con la energía necesaria podría hacer que alguien se adentrase en el diario. ¿Eso quería decir que finalmente había reunido la cantidad adecuada? Si ese era el caso me encontraba mucho más emocionado, tanto que la mayor parte de mi cerebro olvidó el conflicto interno que tenía con respecto a Tom.

¿Qué me importaba todo eso? Podría solucionarlo en algún momento, ahora lo único que quería era poder verle por primera vez.- Tengo unos trabajos pendientes, nos vemos mañana.- Me despedí con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de levantarme, girarme y salir del gran comedor haciendo caso omiso a lo que me rodeaba.

Caminé con un paso apurado, pero sin llegar a correr, no me gustaba mostrar mis emociones sabiendo que los cuadros seguían vigilándome constantemente, todavía seguía inquietándome la atípica pasividad del director y su falta de iniciativa para realizar algún avance… todo era demasiado extraño y me ponía de los nervios.

*_¿Maestro no volverá a hacer nada peligroso no?_*Akira todavía seguía recriminándome por la imprudencia que cometí.

-No, no tienes que preocuparte, todo está controlado.- Murmuré para apaciguarla, lo único que me faltaba era que ella comenzase uno de sus interminables discursos sobre mi seguridad, me recordaba a las veces que Narcissa me había regañado y me sentía degradado, como si realmente solo fuera un niño que buscaba problemas.

Anduve más sereno cuando llegué a las mazmorras y al adentrarme en mi habitación alcé mi mano derecha para arrascarme la cabeza mientras suspiraba, tenía que pensar con claridad y dejar de lado los sentimientos. Sucediera lo que fuera a suceder debía tener la mente totalmente despejada y aclarar de una vez toda la situación para no seguir acumulando los nervios como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Les dije a mis familiares y a Edith que descansasen en la cama mientras yo me quedaba sentado en la silla hablando con Tom, estaba acostumbrado a sus continuos parloteos, pero quería tranquilidad y si me estaban picoteando, arañando o lamiendo no la tendría.

Cogí una pluma con tinta y abrí una página al azar mientras escaneaba el diario con mi magia intentando notar alguna corriente nueva o algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido para mí anteriormente, pero para mi sorpresa todo seguía exactamente igual, la magia seguía siendo tan oscura e intricada como de costumbre, no parecía que hubiera cambiado nada.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar tanteando mi magia? Si vas a empezar a actuar como un mocoso maleducado de doce años tendré que tratarte como a uno."_ Rodé los ojos devolviendo mi magia a su núcleo, Tom estaba siendo tan quisquilloso como de costumbre, siempre que comenzaba a intentar disciplinarme por ese tipo de nimiedades me acordaba de que él supuestamente era un anciano.

"_¿No se supone que ya me tratas como si fuera un niño?"_ Inquirí inclinando la cabeza levemente por lo curioso que llegaba a ser Tom. En ocasiones era demasiado intenso y me trataba como si me quisiera de una forma más adulta y otras veces parecía que solo me veía como un hijo al que educar o algo por el estilo, era demasiado desconcertante.

¿Cómo se suponía que debería sincerarme con un objeto que tenía opinión tan cambiante sobre mí? Realmente pensar en las emociones era lo peor, todo sería muchísimo más sencillo si simplemente yo fuera incapaz de tener cualquier tipo de sentimiento, me evitaría una gran cantidad de problemas.

"_Si actuaras de forma más madura y no tuvieras tendencias Gryffindor cuando se te antoja no tendría que tratarte como a uno." _Casi nadie era capaz de dejarme sin palabras, pero Tom me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que por muy racional que fuera tenía una vena impulsiva que siempre acababa metiéndome en problemas. No podía rebatirle porque tenía razón, tenía que aprender a controlarme mejor.

"_Puede ser." _Si Tom no tuviera el ego tan alto como lo tenía le hubiera dado la razón más abiertamente, pero afirmar que estaba en lo cierto solo haría que se sintiese más superior de lo que ya se creía.

"_No puede ser, simplemente es. Yo siempre tengo razón."_ Y ahí estaba el presuntuoso Tom que de alguna forma había conseguido cautivarme, realmente tenía que estar loco para enamorarme de un diario que superaba a los Malfoy en prepotencia._ "Aunque estás siendo insoportable te prometí que hoy te daría una sorpresa, espero que estés preparado."_ En el momento en el que moví la muñeca para decirle que cuando quisiera vi una luz amarillenta surgir del diario, escuché en mi mente los gritos de todos, pero ya había sido absorbido por el diario.

En mi mente todo daba vueltas, solo cuando sentí un golpe que me lanzó violentamente me di cuenta de que había caído en el suelo. Sin pensármelo dos veces me puse de pie en posición defensiva, por supuesto que sabía que me encontraba dentro del diario, pero no sabía dónde y no veía a nadie.

-¿Tom?- Pregunté desconcertado, había esperado que al entrar él fuera lo primero que mis ojos viesen, pero al parecer ese no iba a ser el caso.

Me encontraba en una extensa sala de piedra en la que se hallaba una representación de Salazar Slytherin, lo podía reconocer gracias a varias ilustraciones que había visto en libros de historia. Di varias vueltas contemplando todo con sumo interés, por lo visto me encontraba en alguna parte del castillo de Hogwarts, pero obviamente si hubiera estado en alguna sala así anteriormente lo recordaría.

Caminé un poco más buscando a Tom, escuchando el eco de mis pisadas propagarse por el lugar, pero no había indicio de que alguien más se encontrase allí, solo escuchaba mi respiración y mis pasos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no escuchaba a nadie en mi mente y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto.

Me había dejado estupefacto notar que mis familiares y Edith se habían quedado atrás, la intención de Tom había sido atraerme solo a mí y de alguna forma la conexión con mis familiares no afectaba a su magia. Mi corazón se aceleró y sin poder evitarlo me encontré a mí mismo embargado por el miedo, me encontraba realmente aterrado, aunque fuera a negarlo por toda la eternidad temía que Tom me hubiera atraído hasta allí para matarme, parecía el escenario perfecto para la escena de un crimen, de hecho si yo tuviera que matar a alguien hubiera buscado un lugar y una circunstancia como la de este momento.

¿Y si Tom había fingido ser cercano a mí? ¿Y si su insinuación de querer estar conmigo era una mentira? ¿Qué haría si todo había sido una trampa? Retrocedí un par de pasos sin saber cómo escapar y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal cuando unas tibias y amplias manos se posaron sobre mis hombros ejerciendo leve presión.

Mi cuerpo se tensó mientras yo agrandaba los ojos, hice un amago de alejarme cuando sentí unos fibrosos brazos en torno a mi cuerpo y una mano sobre mi boca que me impedía gritar. Por mucho que llamé a mi magia el ambiente estaba rodeado pero la magia de Tom y la mía no le hacía nada, solo me extenuaba y me provocaba más temor. Mi magia no me había fallado hasta ese momento y ahora estaba siendo inútil, Tom podría hacerme lo que quisiera en ese momento y nadie jamás tendría ni la menor idea de lo sucedido, él tenía la ventaja absoluta sobre mí.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto alboroto? Estás actuando como un maldito Hufflepuff, contrólate un poco.- Dejé de pelear parpadeando al escuchar su voz, era demasiado parecida a la del Tom que yo conocía, solo que un poco más joven.- Solo te soltaré si me aseguras que no vas a empezar a gritar o golpearme, asiente una vez si lo has comprendido.- Asentí algo más calmado, de alguna forma comenzaba a sentirme seguro en su compañía, aunque me hubiese abordado de esa manera y casi hiciera que mi corazón explotase por el terror.

Cuando sentí su agarre más ligero sobre mi cuerpo lentamente me giré y me encontré cara a cara con una réplica del otro Tom solo que más joven, los ojos eran los mismos, las facciones eran un poco menos pronunciadas, el pelo un poco más largo y él un poco más bajo, pero era excesivamente parecido.

¿Cómo podía ser que este Tom y el otro tuvieran tantas similitudes? ¿Sería este Tom algún pariente del otro? Era la única explicación que encontraba, pero en ese momento mis teorías tampoco tenían sentido, no podía dejar de mirarle a la cara.

Tom me estaba sonriendo, no una sonrisa burlona como yo había imaginado que él haría, más bien se trataba de una sonrisa presuntuosa y llena de algo similar al cariño. Le miré fijamente sin saber qué hacer, al parecer él encontraba esto divertido puesto que amplió considerablemente su sonrisa.

-¿Te has quedado impresionado Potter?- Preguntó acercándose de nuevo a mí haciendo que por instinto retrocediese unos cuantos pasos sin dejar de mirarle, tenía que alzar el rostro para que nuestros ojos conectasen y eso me hacía sentir más indefenso de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Te pareces demasiado al Tom del que te hablé, solo te miraba por eso.- Dije endureciendo la mirada cruzándome de brazos intentando no mostrarme intimidado o sorprendido. Al ver su ceño fruncido decidí cambiar de tema, no era bueno para mí cabrearle cuando estaba en su territorio.- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? Parece Hogwarts, pero no conozco este lugar.- Murmuré sintiendo como mi espalda chocaba contra una pared, pero aun así no pude desviar la mirada de Tom, aunque en esta ocasión esperaba obtener alguna respuesta clara la necesidad de mirarle no se debía a mi innata curiosidad.

-No intentes cambiar de tema.- Incliné levemente la cabeza haciéndome el desentendido. Tenía que aprender a dejar de ser tan sincero con ciertas personas o acabaría mal.- ¿De verdad quieres hacerme creer que me mirabas con tanta admiración porque me parezco a otra persona? No me subestimes Harry.- Me estremecí por completo al escucharle susurrar mi nombre de forma tan íntima mientras se acercaba a mí.

¿Había esperado algo de este encuentro? Sinceramente no había querido pararme a pensar en lo que podría suceder, pero lo que nunca me había esperado era que este Tom que se parecía tanto al otro se mostrase tan posesivo conmigo desde el primer momento y mucho menos me había mentalizado para lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Sus suaves, rosados y cálidos labios conquistaron los míos con fiereza y sin piedad, él se encontraba totalmente inclinado sobre mí y yo solo podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras me sonrojaba por la incredulidad, no podía oponerme y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

El ritmo que marcaba con su beso no tenía compasión alguna. Era un beso dominante, un beso posesivo con el que me exigía todo de mí para que se lo entregase, incluso me había mordido para que abriese la boca, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? Nunca había besado a nadie y tampoco había estado preparado para algo así, aunque eso no hubiera servido de mucho, Tom parecía tener demasiada experiencia y eso ponía furioso, mucho más furioso de lo que podría describir con palabras.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar al igual que mi mente, había sido enajenado de mí mismo. Pudieron pasar segundos o minutos, no era consciente de eso, solo supe que repentinamente Tom se separó levemente de mis labios haciendo que yo jadease en busca de aire, ni siquiera había sido capaz de acordarme de respirar.

Tom me tenía apresado entre su cuerpo y la pared y no dejaba de aferrarse a mí. Siempre me había considerado muy dominante a mí mismo, pero no tenía comparación alguna con Tom, aunque de alguna forma no me desagradaba si se trataba de él, si fuera otra persona estaba convencido de que hubiera puesto más resistencia y hubiera acabado matando al desgraciado que hubiera osado tocarme, pero con él me resultaba imposible pensar en matarle o resistirme.

-T-Tom...- Gemí aferrándome a su uniforme necesitando un apoyo externo, sentí como si fuera a desmayarme cuando empezó a pasear revoltosamente sus labios por mi cuello.-Ya basta, esto es molesto.- Me quejé ejerciendo presión con mis dedos cuando comenzó a morder con fuerza haciendo que sintiese dolor en la zona afectada, mi piel se encontraba demasiado sensible.

-¿Molesto dices?- Sentí sus largos y estilizados dedos tomar el mentón de mi rostro para que le mirase, desvié mi mirada avergonzado y cabreado a partes iguales.- Tu cuerpo no parece estar tan en desacuerdo. ¿Por qué no intentas escapar si tan repugnante te parece esto?- Tom era un maldito bastardo. Decía ese tipo de cosas, pero no dejaba de toquetearme de tal manera que no era capaz de aclarar mi mente.

-¡Mmmmmhh!- Separé mis manos de sus brazos y llevé mi mano hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cuello, donde Tom se había ensañado con sus dientes. Algo de lucidez entró en mi mente cuando me di cuenta que entre mi mano tenía mi propia sangre y que las punzadas que sentía eran causadas por la mordida de aquel bastardo insufrible con un ego tan grande como la locura de Dumbledore.- ¡Tom! ¿Has visto lo que me has hecho? ¿En qué mierdas estás pensando?- Le grité horrorizado separándome mientras mi magia salía a la superficie rodeándome protectoramente.

-¿Realmente eres tan inocente o solo intentas incitarme haciéndote el tonto?- Tom se separó de mí sonriendo egocéntricamente como si todo estuviera yendo según lo tenía previsto.- Evidentemente te he marcado como mío, así ni tú ni nadie podrá olvidar que me perteneces.- Afirmó con demasiada seguridad en sí mismo. ¿De verdad me había enamorado de ese tarado y extraño diario?

-¡Estás completamente loco! ¡Ni siquiera sabes si estoy de acuerdo en tener una relación contigo!- Grité fuera de mis cabales sintiendo toda mi magia vibrar.- ¡Y para que lo recuerdes eres un maldito diario, no puedes salir de aquí!- Apreté la mandíbula intentando contenerme para no lanzarme encima de ese idiota y maldecirle hasta el cansancio.

-Deja de armar tanto jaleo.- Tom hizo aparecer una silla y me miró directamente con reprobación, con los ojos entrecerrados me di cuenta de que estando sentado todavía seguía siendo un poco más alto que yo, maldita fuera.-No busques estúpidos intentos de escusas. ¿De verdad dejarías que cualquiera te arrinconase tan fácilmente? No perdamos tiempo y hablemos de lo que realmente importa.- Tom tenía una presencia avasalladora, su magia y su voz eran persuasivas y yo como idiota caía en la trampa sabiendo que lo era.

-¿Cómo quieres que me fíe de ti después de que…?- Me detuve al ver su engreída sonrisa. ¿Se suponía que le iba a acusar de forzarme? Por mucho que me molestase admitirlo yo podría haber intentado reunir más magia, pero me había dejado llevar.- ¿Se supone que tu sorpresa era marcarme?- Cuestioné dándome cuenta de que por el otro sendero tendría la discusión perdida.

-No, esa era mi recompensa, precisamente quería hablar de tu sorpresa ahora, pero imagino que no estás interesado, por lo que tendré que regresarte de inmediato a tu habitación.- Tom era tan rastrero, él mejor que nadie sabía que mi curiosidad sería imposible de detener si me dejaba con la duda.

-No te entiendo.- Refunfuñé recostándome contra la pared sintiéndome un completo imbécil por no poder entenderle, era la primera vez que me sentía tan frustrado a causa de alguien y no me agradaba.- Escucharé lo que tengas que decir Tom, pero no creas que esto se quedará así.- Me juré a mí mismo que un día le devolvería con creces todo lo que me estaba haciendo pasar.

-¿Acaso mi pequeño mocoso intenta rebelarse?- Su tono burlón hizo que le fulminase con la mirada.- Haz lo que quieras, el que manda aquí soy yo y con el tiempo te lo mostraré… de otras formas.- ¿Otras formas? Intenté dejar de darle vuelta a cada palabra que dijese porque dudaba que se refiriese a torturas físicas o mentales.- Ahora que todo está aclarado te mostraré lo que quería que vieras.- Dijo tras un largo silencio en el que mantuvimos las miradas con el menor número de parpadeos posibles.

-Espero que te des prisa, me está doliendo la herida.- No solía quejarme por las heridas, pero esa era extraña, no dejaba de punzar, aunque se había cerrado mágicamente, era evidente que esto había sido obra de Tom.

-Se te pasará en unos días.- Comentó Tom tan campante. ¡A ver si le haría tanta gracia si yo le mordía en el cuello causándole una herida!, seguro que entonces no disfrutaría tanto.- Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves?- Miré a Tom de reojo y suspiré sabiendo que no obtendría respuestas si no seguía su juego.

-Estamos en una sala de Hogwarts, seguramente construida por Salazar Slytherin viendo que solo se encuentra su rostro esculpido en piedra. No la he visto nunca, así que tiene que estar escondida.- Volví a mirarle inclinando la cabeza esperando que eso fuera suficiente para él.

-No está nada mal. ¿Podrías intentar deducir exactamente qué es esta sala?- Siguió presionando y bufé exasperado. Ya había tenido suficientes juegos para toda la semana, no quería seguir probando a adivinar lo que fuera que Tom intentase que descubriese por mi cuenta.

-¿No es eso lo que yo te pregunté al venir?- No quería seguir dándole vueltas a todo, solo quería irme a descansar e intentar dejar de pensar en Tom, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que ahora no podría evitarle aunque lo desease… Más que un presentimiento era una realidad, él me había dejado claro que "le pertenecía" dudaba mucho que fuera a tolerar que me alejase ahora y por muy bastardo que fuese necesitaba su compañía.- No estoy para juegos, quiero irme a dormir ya.- Mascullé sintiendo el cansancio de varios días acumulados.

-Por hoy supongo que ha sido suficiente, mañana seguiremos así que asegúrate de descansar lo suficiente antes de venir a mí.- Tom se acercó a mí de nuevo, iba a levantarme para apartarme cuando sentí su mano posarse sobre mi cabeza y revolver enérgicamente mi pelo haciendo que yo chasquease la lengua irritado.- No te olvides de lo que ha sucedido aquí.- Iba a replicar, pero en cuanto abrí la boca aprovechó para volver a besarme de sopetón, intenté devolverle una parte de lo que me había hecho mordiéndole con saña.

¿Ehh? Parpadeé sintiendo mis labios hinchados y doloridos. Los pensamientos de mis familiares y guardiana me invadieron aturdiéndome, al parecer Tom había aprovechado mi momento de confusión para devolverme a mi cuarto antes de que pudiese atacarle, fruncí el ceño y me levanté bruscamente tirando la silla en el proceso.

-¡Tom bastardo, cuando te vuelva a ver me las pagarás!- ¿Por qué me sentía tan impotente? Me tiré a la cama escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada mientras que mi mente conspiraba en mi contra y recreaba una y otra vez ese último beso.

Me encogí y tapé hasta la cabeza intentando ignorar las voces de todos, sentía mi rostro arder sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Ese último contacto había sido diferente, no había perdido el toque dominante, no sabía decir qué era lo que había cambiado, pero me había dejado ansioso y resultaba difícil dejar de pensar en ello.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_**-**__**Sseñor ess hora de que desspierte, sse le hará tarde.-**_ Me di la vuelta y restregué mis ojos con las manos.

_**-**__**Sshadow yo... nunca me levanto… tarde.-**_ Mascullé abriendo un ojo perezosamente encontrándome con Shadow enrollado sobre sí mismo el suelo, era atípico que no durmiese en la cama.

Me incorporé bostezando y miré mi reloj viendo que casi eran las nueve y el sueño se desvaneció por completo. ¡Era realmente tarde! Nunca me despertaba más tarde de las siete y ahora estaba a punto de perder el desayuno y llegar tarde a la primera clase.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Me lancé fuera de la cama mientras recogía ropa al azar y mi uniforme, no me daría tiempo a ducharme si era que quería comer un poco y tendría que correr todo el camino para llegar a tiempo.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me sucedían estas cosas a mí? Terminé de acomodarme la corbata lo más rápidamente que pude maldiciendo a Tom en mi mente, por su culpa no había dejado de tener sueños extraños durante toda la noche y por eso me había costado tanto levantarme.

Salí corriendo después de cargar mi mochila poner a Edith en ella, Shadow se enroscó en torno a mi cuerpo y Akira se colocó en mi hombro como de costumbre, solo Nekus iría andando viendo que era el más rápido de todos y que era imposible que yo le cargase si no le encogía de tamaño.

Por los pasillos pude ver a muchos alumnos que me miraban con los ojos desorbitados, estuve por detenerme a decirles que cerrasen la boca o les entraría moscas, pero no merecían ese tiempo del que carecía.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del gran comedor y me acomodé la ropa para que estuviese presentable. Respiré un par de veces y entré dándoles una mirada impasible a todos los que se giraron y se quedaron observándome.

Me senté en mi puesto habitual y comencé a elegir lo que comería sin modular palabra alguna, me encontraba colérico, me costaba mantener mi apariencia normal, mis ojos ardían como si se tratasen de lava, solo quería abrir el diario y gritarle a Tom por ser tan infeliz de trastocarme de esa manera.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era yo mismo, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en maldecir a alguien hasta que se me pasara la furia, tenía que controlarme o realmente no soportaría ese largo día que tenía por delante.

-Harry tienes ojeras, ¿no estás durmiendo bien?- Parpadeé al darme cuenta de que me estaba hablando Daphne, había estado jugueteando con la comida y todos mis "amigos" me estaban mirando con preocupación.

-Ha sido una noche agitada.- Ese iba a ser otro de los eufemismos del año, aunque había dormido no había dejado de dar vueltas y de despertarme durante la madrugada, no podía decir que había descansado realmente.

-¿Te has peleado con alguien?- Miré a Blaise desconcertado sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta.- Tienes un moratón enorme en el cuello.- Dijo apuntando con su tenedor la zona, me toqué con delicadeza el cuello sintiendo toda la sangre huir de mi rostro y un tic en mis ojos. ¡Me había olvidado por completo de la maldita marca de Tom! ¡Estúpido diario que solo me causaba problemas!

-Se me había olvidado, anoche Nekus me mordió en sueños pensando que era una presa, tardará varios días en curarse.- Me inventé disculpándome con el nombrado mentalmente, pero no podía decir la verdad y aunque pudiese no quería que nadie lo supiese.

-¿Es la primera vez que sucede algo así?- Preguntó Theo mirando a Nekus con duda y temor, quise reírme, pero no tendría sentido por lo que me abstuve.

-Sí, al parecer no cazó lo suficiente la última vez… Supongo que tendré que sacarles al bosque prohibido de nuevo.- Me encogí de hombros y contuve las ganas de sonreír, por supuesto que nadie había notado mi mentira, agradecía tener la mente que tenía o estaría en más problemas de los que ya me salían solos.

-¿Necesitas descansar? No creo que pase nada porque faltes un día a las clases.- Comentó Draco con ese tono de preocupación que solo utilizaba con las personas más allegadas a él, pero yo no le daría a Tom la satisfacción de que sus actos perturbasen mi rutina.

-Estoy bien, dudo mucho que vuelva a suceder.- En realidad no estaba tan seguro viendo que con quien tendría que lidiar sería con Tom y sabía lo obcecado que podía ser cuando quería, pero yo también tenía mi carácter y no permitiría que me estuviese dejando marcas cada dos por tres para "mostrar que le pertenecía" ¡Já! ¡Como si yo fuera un estúpido juguete sin voluntad de su propiedad!

-Si ves que empieza a molestarte demasiado deberías ir con la señora Pomfrey ¿No se supone que los Nundus son venenosos?- Daphne había demostrado ser una buena adquisición, me alegraba de haberla tenido en mi punto de mira.

-Son venenosos, pero yo ya estoy inmunizado. No tenéis que preocuparos, de verdad.- No iba a explicar el proceso, no quería escuchar gritos desde la mañana, la gente que me rodeaba solía tomar unas atribuciones sobre mi salud y mi vida que eran ciertamente irritantes, cuanto menos supieran mejor para mí.

Comí volviendo a sumergirme en mis pensamientos y deseos homicidas, apreciaba demasiado a Tom, pero eso no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo con todas las tonterías que se le ocurrieran, tuve que apresurarme al ver que la profesora Sprout ya se había marchado y con ella era mi primera clase.

Las clases continuaron con la misma dinámica que la de costumbre, presté la atención necesaria para recodar los trabajos y responder si me hacían alguna pregunta, aunque en la clase del profesor Lockhart no pude desentenderme viendo que siempre me cargaba todos los desastres que causaba a mí.

Tras terminar de comer reuní a mi nuevo y ampliado grupo, el cual estaba compuesto por Theo, Draco, Blaise y Daphne, para ayudarles en los entrenamientos en la sala común de Slytherin, era el lugar más confiable de todo el castillo.

Los que vieron lo que sucedió con Crabbe se apartaron de nosotros, más específicamente de mí como si fuera a torturarles allí mismo, por suerte para ellos amaba demasiado la tranquilidad que me proporcionaba contenerme puesto que con toda la rabia acumulada cualquiera serviría para desquitarme y evidentemente nadie lo disfrutaría por muy masoquista que fuera.

Tras una intensa sesión de meditación, en la que les fui guiando para que descubriesen cada parte de sus núcleos, di por finalizadas mis lecciones y me marché a mi habitación, necesitaba algo de tiempo para mí mismo, así que me adentré en la biblioteca de mi baúl y tomé el primer libro que vislumbré. Nada podría tranquilizarme más que una apacible y agradable lectura sin interrupciones ni problemas.

Recordaba ese libro a la perfección, fue uno de los tomos que recibí como regalo de navidad de mi admirador secreto. ¿Qué habría sucedido con él? Repentinamente mi libreta había desaparecido, sabía que esa persona tendría que haberse encontrado en la mansión Malfoy para poder arrebatármela, o a lo mejor había enviado a algún elfo doméstico para que lo hiciese, lo único que me había quedado claro era que repentinamente ya no quería saber nada más de mí.

En fin, ahora resultaba imposible que pudiese descubrir su identidad y eso era peligroso para mí, nunca había llegado a contarle nada importante, pero él tenía los recuerdos de haberme enviado libros prohibidos (y supuestamente desaparecidos) de magia negra. Si alguien conseguía adentrarse en la mente de esa persona o por algún motivo decidía delatarme y registraban mis posesiones podría ir directo a Azkaban sin importar que fuera menor de edad.

Incliné la cabeza sintiendo mi flequillo tapar mis ojos y gruñí. Pensar en las posibles consecuencias de haber recibido esa tentadora maravilla me había vuelto a provocar mal humor, de nada serviría intentar distraerme en esos momentos.

Resoplé, me marché del baúl y me senté en la cama después de coger el diario, la pluma y tinta, hablar con Tom podría alegrarme o causarme un ataque de ira, de cualquier forma sabía que no debía evitarle cuando él iba a hablar sobre mi sorpresa. Si ahora me dedicaba a ignorarle estaba convencido de que en el futuro haría algo para "castigarme", le conocía lo suficiente para no intentar jugar con su paciencia.

Abrí por la primera página y sentí un tirón que me empujaba hacia el interior antes de siquiera poder contemplar la luz. Al abrir los ojos me encontré a mí mismo agazapado en la misma sala que el día anterior.

-Deja de mandarme aquí sin avisar.- Me crucé de brazos viendo frente a mí a Tom, quien me devolvía la mirada de forma impasible.

-Tardabas demasiado.- Seguro que me había tardado la vida viendo que acababa de tocar el maldito diario, Tom podía ser tan dramático cuando se le antojaba que de verdad parecía una diva ofendida.

-Por supuesto, yo siempre soy el desastre porque tú eres Tom Ryddle, el ser más perfecto de todo el universo, el único al que se le debería adorar y respetar.- Respondí sarcásticamente, aunque divertido, la furia seguía presente, pero me convenía más reservármela y vengarme cuando encontrase el momento perfecto.

-Sabía que apreciabas mi genialidad, es evidente que yo soy el mejor en todo.- Tom ignoró apropósito mi sarcasmo y siguió aumentando su ego, el diario iba a explotar por una sobredosis como siguiera por ese rumbo.

-¿Hoy por fin me mostrarás mi sorpresa o seguiremos jugando a las adivinanzas hasta que te aburras?- Pregunté cuando vi que no parecía tener la intención de cumplir su palabra.

-Eres un mocoso impaciente, anda acércate de una vez.- Gesticuló con sus manos para que me arrimase. Una parte de mí me advertía de que me mantuviese lo más alejado posible por si intentaba volver a tomar ventaja sobre mí, otra parte esperaba con ansias que eso mismo sucediese y mi parte racional me decía que eso daba igual siempre que obtuviese respuestas.

Caminé un poco más cerca y me relajé levemente cuando vi que Tom se daba la vuelta y se le quedaba mirando directamente a la escultura del rostro de Salazar Slytherin, por lo que le imité esperando, nervioso, a que algo ocurriese.

-No es que me desagrade contemplar una escultura de uno de mis ancestros, pero ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- Inquirí mirándole de reojo con intriga.

_**-Háblame, S**__**s**__**lytherin, el más**__**s**__** grande de lo**__**s**__**s Cuatro de Hogwarts**__**s**__**.-**_ Mi cuello crujió cuando me giré para contemplar a Tom. ¿No estaba alucinando al escucharle hablar en pársel? Creía que yo era el último hablante, sin contar al desaparecido Lord, pero al parecer habría más ramificaciones desconocidas de la familia Slytherin si Tom tenía el don.

Mientras el rostro se iba deformando para dar lugar a un enorme agujero yo no podía evitar turnar mi mirada sintiendo la necesidad de exigirle explicaciones a Tom, sabía que el mago que le creó no era uno corriente, pero no esperaba que incluso pudiera ser un familiar lejano mío y él había escondido esa información de mí cuando le hablé sobre mis verdaderos orígenes, era la primera vez que me sentía traicionado por alguien y no era satisfactorio.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que tú también eres un descendiente de Slytherin?- Exigí saber acercándome a él poniéndome de puntillas para que la diferencia de estatura no fuera tan pronunciada.- ¿Tanto te habría costado decírmelo antes Tom?- Pinché su pecho con mi dedo índice en varias ocasiones sin dejar de fulminarle.

-Era parte de tu sorpresa, la segunda parte es este lugar.- Suspiré colocándome en una posición más cómoda y me aparté varios pasos de Tom.- Nos encontramos en la Cámara de los Secretos, imagino que habrás oído hablar de ella.- Alcé la ceja derecha curioso, había leído en varios libros la posible existencia de una cámara creada por Salazar en la que había dejado un montuoso que solo podrían controlar sus herederos antes de abandonar el colegio.

Había llegado a plantearme seriamente la posible existencia de dicha cámara, pero yo era heredero de Slytherin y dueño principal del castillo y no había notado nada extraño, así que había decidido centrarme en otros temas. Evidentemente no había reclamado el castillo como parte de mi propiedad todavía por lo que no podía tener el control absoluto y por ello no podría haberme percatado de la existencia de este lugar sin la ayuda de Tom. ¿Cómo lo habría descubierto exactamente él?

-Es una gran sorpresa, gracias por compartir esto conmigo.- Agradecí mirándole con menos dureza, él seguiría siendo un maldito bastardo cuando le diese la gana, pero yo también lo era en ocasiones, por ese mismo motivo suponía que nos complementábamos tan bien.- Aunque no sé en qué parte del colegio encontrar la Cámara y qué debería hacer con la supuesta criatura que se encuentra aquí.- Murmuré para mí mismo sin sentir la presencia de ninguna criatura por allí, aunque viendo que estaba dentro del diario no sabría si podría estar y de tratarse de un ser mágico tendría que ser realmente longevo para no estar muerto.

-Veo que te ha emocionado mi regalo, tendré que recibir una retribución a cambio.- Tom jugueteó con mi cabello provocándome un leve estremecimiento y yo alcé el rostro para mirarle con desdén intentando ignorar la reacción de mi cuerpo, más le valía no intentar comenzar a chantajearme.

-Si tengo que hacer algo por ti a cambio no sería un regalo.- Repuse, aunque si no me pedía algo fuera de mis posibilidades seguramente le consentiría en esa ocasión… Tendría que esperar a saber qué quería exactamente.- ¿Qué esperas que haga?

-Es algo muy sencillo.- Sonrió presumidamente y yo no tuve una buena sensación sobre lo que se le podría haber ocurrido.- El monstruo que mencionabas anteriormente es un basilisco, quiero que lo uses para acabar con algún sangre sucia o traidor a la sangre.- ¿Qué? ¿Un basilisco? Tenía sentido viendo que al ser una serpiente sería más fácil de controlar pero...

-Tom…- Le miré con seriedad, sabía que él no estaba bromeando, pero lo que me estaba pidiendo era algo demasiado arriesgado.- ¿Sabes que la mirada de un basilisco es mortal, no?- Al ver que seguía manteniendo tan firme como antes seguí cuestionando.- Eres consciente de que puede matarme si por casualidad llega a abrir los ojos y lo veo, ¿verdad?- No sabía a qué estaba intentando jugar realmente, pero si ponía en riesgo mi vida no me agradaba.

-Mi creador lo usó en su tiempo y no le sucedió nada. No tienes motivos para preocuparte, después de todo es una serpiente, obedecerá tus órdenes y tú podrás cumplir con la noble causa de los Slytherin.- Entendía que Tom pudiese tener resentimiento hacia los muggles, yo también lo tenía, pero ¿cómo podía hablar de matar a magos nacidos de muggles o traidores a la sangre si él mismo era un mestizo?

No quería hablar de ese tema con él porque sabía que Tom despreciaba su procedencia y le ponía de mal humor, pero ¿qué se suponía que fuera a hacer? Realmente quería ir a la cámara y Tom no me revelaría la localización exacta si no cumplía su pedido.

-Tom esto es muy repentino y la verdad es que no estoy seguro de que vaya a ser ventajoso utilizar al basilisco para matar a algún alumno. ¿Y si llegan a descubrirme por algún pequeño descuido? ¡Tendría el pase directo a Azkaban, tal vez incluso recibiría un beso del dementor!- Esta era la cosa más loca que había escuchado en mi vida.

A mí no me importaría deshacerme de magos y brujas inútiles. Si eran como Crabbe o Weasley podría matar a miles y me daría absolutamente lo mismo, pero estando en el colegio donde estaba siendo observado constantemente por los cuadros nadie me garantizaba que no fueran a descubrirme si intentaba algo.

-Harry, ambos somos unos genios, planificaremos todo de tal manera que nadie sea capaz de descubrirte jamás. ¿No te sientes tentado de ver a algún asqueroso sangresucia retorcerse por el veneno del basilisco? ¿No te gustaría desquitarte con ninguno de esos estúpidos niños que tanto te molestan?- Tom se inclinó y susurró esas cautivantes palabras en mis oídos. Era cierto que los dos juntos podríamos ser invencibles, pero todavía no estaba del todo de acuerdo por muy perfecto que sonase poder deshacerme de alguna molestia, tenía que analizar demasiadas cosas antes de negarme o de aceptar.- Descansa y piensa en esto con tranquilidad, la próxima vez que nos veamos me darás tu respuesta.- Tom no solía ser tan tolerante, al parecer estaba demasiado interesado en utilizar al basilisco y no dudaba ni un instante en usar sus artimañas y manipulaciones para arrastrarme con él.

-Hasta mañana.- Me despedí cuando sentí el tirón y aparecí en mi cama sentado en la misma posición que cuando abrí el diario, mis familiares y Edith estaban histéricos, pero les dije que se fueran acostumbrando viendo que Tom hacía lo que le daba la gana.- Tom estás tan malditamente loco…- Me levanté para dejar el diario en mi mesa, darme una ducha rápida y ponerme el pijama mientras le daba vueltas a la propuesta de Tom, cuando volví a la cama me tumbé suspirando con pesadez… ¿Quién sería la víctima perfecta?- Y parece que estoy igual o peor que tú por considerarlo seriamente.- Murmuré antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

_:::_

_Buenas~!_

_Este capítulo es __una maldita bomba__, __me duelen las mejillas de las sonrisitas tontas que ando soltando__. Quiero un Tom para mí, mejor dicho...¡Exijo un Tom en mi vida!… Ejem, ejem… Pues est__e__ capítulo tampoco iba a ser así, pero se me andan ocurriendo cosas locas y digo, pues por qué no __añadirlo__? Mi caos personal es precisamente un caos por __su__ flexibilidad y la cantidad de situaciones que se le pueden añadir sobre el camino y que me enlace con __la__ idea __final__._

_Básicamente yo ya sé el __desenlace__, aunque he cambiado cosas __supe cómo acabaría antes de comenzar a escribir__, podrá tener varia__ciones__, pero no demasiadas… Solo hay detalles __menores __que no he definido como si esta parejita tendrá hijos o no… __L__o dejo a vuestra elección, aunque aviso de antemano que no escribiré lemmon __como tal __porque hay lectores a los que les importa la trama más que la pareja, __el sexo lo dejo a la imaginación __de cada uno__(?) N__o sé, a lo mejor cuando termine todo el fic hago escenas extras, pero para eso falta muchísimo tiempo. _

_**Christine C : **__Bueno~ No es una mala suposición… Dumbledore tiene planes, pero obviamente no diré cuáles son… __Pues esa es la idea, Tom es "la persona" más cercana que Harry ha tenido en s__u__ vida, nunca antes se ha identificado tanto con alguien, eso no significa que siempre vaya a estar cometiendo locuras… JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Esto es demasiado! Oh por dios, __esto es demasiado, santa madre__! Cuando he leído esto me ha dado un ataque de tos por la risa. __Bueno a mí particularmente no me __gustan__ todos los familiares y la guardiana __(mi favorito es Shadow)__, pero tienen una función importan__te y por ello les añadí, dejémoslo ahí, siento si no te agradan._

_**Ryogana: **__Gracias a ti por comentar! __Espero que te guste este capítulo :)_

_G__racias a todos como siempre y me disculpo si hay algo raro, últimamente suelo mandar las cosas tarde a mis betas… Seguramente tenga que revisar otros capítulos y hacer pequeñas modificaciones, pero eso no afectará en lo más mínimo. Nos vamos leyendo__~!_

_M__itsuki Sakamaki._


	17. Decisiones

**Capítulo 17: Decisiones**

_/31 de Diciembre/ /Hogwarts/_

**POV: Harry Potter**

*_¿Maestro no hubiera sido mejor que fueras con los Malfoy de vacaciones?_* Miré a Akira y acaricié su plumaje sabiendo que últimamente no la había consentido apenas, pero con el poco tiempo que tenía era imposible.

*_Tengo demasiadas cosas que planear, no puedo perder el tiempo._* Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, desde el comienzo había estado reticente a abandonar Hogwarts, cuando Lucius me envió una carta preguntándome sobre lo que haría fue sencillo determinar que finalmente me quedaría en Hogwarts y terminaría de desarrollar los planes para ese curso.

Finalmente había decidido ceder ante la propuesta de Tom, él se mostró sumamente encantado cuando se lo dije y sin poder evitarlo, me encontré envuelto en ese recuerdo.

_/Flashback/_

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?- Preguntó Tom mirándome con seriedad y cierta tensión en su mandíbula, era la primera vez que le notaba sentir alguna clase de inquietud y la parte más sádica de mi personalidad quería explotar ese sentimiento al máximo, aunque racionalmente sabía que esa sería una de las mayores estupideces que podría cometer en esa situación.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción, has sido demasiado persuasivo.- Dije sonriendo de lado dejándome llevar. Mientras que Tom y yo actuásemos como un equipo las leves, pero perturbadoras dudas que todavía tenía irían desvaneciéndose.- Imagino que ya tendrás algo previsto.- Dudaba mucho que él quisiera arriesgar mi vida si seguía diciendo constantemente que era suyo y que no permitiría que ni yo mismo intentase alejarme de él.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Es evidente que ya tengo mis propios planes.- Tom sonrió presuntuoso ates de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, era una mala costumbre que había desarrollado y yo me veía incapaz de detenerle.- Has tomado la elección adecuada Harry, ya lo verás.- Él se encontraba demasiado satisfecho y por la forma en la que habló supe que si me hubiera negado hubiera sucedido algo desagradable, al menos para mí.

_/Fin del flashback/_

Inmediatamente después de eso Tom se lanzó a explicarme detalladamente cada uno de sus planes, todos eran sumamente elaborados y factibles, pero el problema que Tom no había podido solucionar era el más importante de todos. ¿Cómo haría para evitar que los cuadros me viesen yendo con la víctima hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas del segundo piso?

Fue una sorpresa enterarme de que allí se localizaba la cámara, pero se me pasó rápidamente porque viniendo de Salazar Slytherin no era tan impactante, él había sido un genio al asegurarse de esconder la cámara en lugar en el que nadie sospecharía.

Respecto al tema de esconderme de los cuadros Tom había intentado enseñarme hechizos de invisibilidad, a veces conseguía desilusionarme, pero aun así siempre se notaba el contorno de mi cuerpo y yo acababa extenuado. Viendo que esa era la ocasión perfecta le hablé a Tom sobre mi capa de la invisibilidad y se la enseñé cuando comenzó a cuestionarme sobre ella, le hablé sobre mis posibles teorías sobre la creación de ese tesoro y Tom me escuchó atentamente sin decir nada.

Al final decidimos que utilizaría la capa y secuestraría a alguien en algún punto donde no hubiera cuadros, para garantizar mi seguridad yo fingiría estar en mi habitación estudiando para algún examen, para que fuera más sencillo todo tendría que dejar a mis familiares y guardiana en mi habitación, ellos todavía se oponían completamente a eso, pero era imposible que todos nos pudiéramos esconder bajo la capa.

Tom y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería no apresurarnos en atacar a nadie, todavía ni siquiera habíamos decidido quién sería la víctima, aunque yo ya tenía una lista de nombres con los posibles candidatos.

Tendría que ser un mago o una bruja que fuera fácil de manejar para facilitar la parte del secuestro, que la persona tuviera cierto interés en mí para que no sospechase nada y así poder adentrarme en la Cámara de los Secretos sin que opusieran demasiada resistencia.

La primera opción que vino a mi mente fue Granger, ella era "inteligente", mas no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, como tenía una fijación insana en superarme resultaría sencillo atraerla a una trampa y quitármela de en medio podría facilitarme otros planes en el futuro, pero meterme tan directamente con una de las "protegidas" de Dumbledore podría ser contraproducente.

Nadie en su sano juicio entendería la repentina desaparición del castillo de Granger viendo que ella estaba tan obsesionada con las clases, era imposible que alguien se creyera que ella dejaría todo a atrás, en ese sentido una opción más segura sería acabar con Ronald Weasley, pero él era demasiado escandaloso y llamaría demasiado la atención.

Había estado analizando el comportamiento de gran parte del alumnado durante ese mes, había otro chico llamado Colin Creevey que siempre me perseguía con su cámara y me preguntaba demasiadas cosas como para que le prestase atención, era agotador y molesto, pero no podía deshacerme de él, el chico tenía talento para localizar a las personas y podría llegar a utilizarle en el futuro.

Tom había insistido en que al ser mi victima debería elegirla yo, aunque sabía que él tenía sus propias elecciones, al parecer Tom había llegado a considerar acabar con Theo ya que según Tom mi "amigo" era un enano absorbente, por supuesto él me había dicho que atacase a nacidos de muggles o a traidores a la sangre, por lo que se había contradicho con eso y cuando me burlé de él sobre ese tema…

Me sonrojé intensamente, Tom cada vez parecía aumentar más el contacto físico entre los dos y de alguna manera yo comenzaba a habituarme lentamente y también empezaba a desear en mis momentos de descanso esos acercamientos, aunque eso siempre lo negaría firmemente.

Por mucho que me avergonzase lo cierto era que mi relación con Tom era más estable que nunca, no se sentía para nada forzado, hablábamos más que antes, pero no éramos cursis ni pegajosos, él no estaba adulándome ni yo a él, de hecho muchas veces discutíamos por tonterías y era refrescante saber que teníamos algo, pero ninguno de los dos nos esforzábamos en darle nombre.

Simplemente yo era de Tom y Tom era mío. No me gustaba pensar que yo era una propiedad de alguien, pero podía entender que él pensara así, después de todo yo también era posesivo y me gustaba reclamar las cosas como mías. Era más fácil para mí pensar que nos pertenecíamos mutuamente que darle vueltas sobre si me trataba como a un trofeo o algo similar.

Shadow había llevado sorprendentemente bien el nuevo curso de los acontecimientos, incluso me había felicitado, Nekus lo había ignorado por completo, él no solía pensar en casi nadie (a no ser que me intentasen hacer daño), Akira por su parte me hizo un millón de preguntas, pero respetó y apoyó mi decisión de permanecer con Tom… La que andaba dando problemas era Edith, pero gracias a la conversación en la que le marqué sus límites ya no se quejaba tanto como antes.

Dejé de pensar cuando llegué a la biblioteca, había estado caminando desde mi habitación y el tiempo se me había pasado volando. Al llegar la señora Pince me saludó y yo le entregué un papel que me había dado el profesor Lockhart permitiéndome la entrada a la sección prohibida, cuando me dio paso me alejé asintiendo y caminé hacia las estanterías de la sección prohibida buscando algún libro interesante de la temática que fuese.

Me había costado demasiado conseguir que lo hiciera porque para convencerle sin que sonase repentino me dediqué a ayudarle en un par de ocasiones con la separación de las cartas de sus fans, entonces cuando comenzamos una banal conversación mencioné "casualmente" que necesitaba un libro de la sección prohibida para completar un reporte sobre las transfiguraciones de seres vivos a objetos, por supuesto era mentira, aunque eso no importó, el profesor era un estafador, no tenía ni idea de absolutamente nada y mientras le hicieras pensar que era genial podías hacer lo que quisieras con él, no suponía ningún reto para mí.

Inmediatamente dijo que él le daría un pase a su alumno más brillante y predilecto, yo le agradecí aceptando su "generosa ayuda" y de vez en cuando seguí ayudándole para que no se notase demasiado que había acudido a él por interés.

Caminé entre los libros, escuchando algunos gritar al abrirlos, si no hubiera tratado anteriormente con Tom podría haberme tomado desprevenido, pero ahora me esperaba casi cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder, después de todo existían miles de hechizos y pociones con efectos de lo más variados y fantasiosos.

Paseé los dedos por las tapas de los libros con delicadeza hasta que encontré un libro sobre criaturas oscuras que me llamó la atención y comencé a leerlo, seguramente hablarían sobre los basiliscos con mayor profundidad, obviamente sabían que eran venenosos y que su mirada podía petrificar si la veías reflejada o matarte si te encontrabas con ella, pero necesitaba conocer más detalles para poder controlar al basilisco de la cámara.

El libro era tan interesante que acabé leyéndomelo entero y sacando notas de algunas criaturas que encontré importantes para tenerlas en cuenta en el futuro. Cuando terminé salí puesto que Shadow y Nekus necesitarían salir para cazar y liberar sus instintos y así ya de paso yo también volvía a utilizar mi forma animaga.

Nos quedamos gran parte de la tarde en el bosque jugueteando, al menos yo lo hice, Nekus se dedicó a cazar arañas de considerable tamaño que se encontraban en el bosque. Sabiendo ahora que había un basilisco en el castillo tenía sentido que las arañas estuvieran en el bosque mayoritariamente, las arañas tenían miedo a los basiliscos y huían de ellos.

Recordé que me sonaba haber visto gallos en la cabaña donde vivía el guardabosques, tendría que deshacerme de ellos para que el basilisco pudiera estar por el castillo sin problemas, después de todo su canto era mortal para mi tan preciado monstruo, aunque eso no supuso un gran problema Shadow agradeció inmensamente poder alimentarse de manera apropiada.

Ese día era fin de año y por lo que tenía entendido también era el cumpleaños de Tom, era muy curioso que él se expresase como si realmente hubiera vivido todo lo que hablaba, eso hacía que siguiera preguntándome sobre su verdadera naturaleza, pero ahora que tenía que centrarme en mis investigaciones y en elegir a alguna víctima no podía informarme sobre lo que era realmente Tom.

¿Qué debería darle como regalo a Tom? Nunca me había interesado en regalarle algo a alguien, pero encontrándose en un diario como lo hacía estaba seguro de que Tom no tendría verdaderas necesidades, suponía que tendría que conformarse con unas felicitaciones, no podía hacer mucho más por él.

Cuando todos acabaron de jugar o de alimentarse decidí regresar al castillo, según crucé la entrada pude ver un rastro de pelo pelirrojo antes de encontrarme con unos ojos color chocolate que ya conocía demasiado bien para mi disgusto. ¿Otra vez estaba la chica Weasley siguiéndome?

Un día me hartaría y acabaría cometiendo una locura como siguiera presionándo… Me giré para que nadie me viese y me tapé con la mano derecha mi rostro mientras contenía las sacudidas que me producía la risa. ¿Había estado preguntándome sobre quién debería morir? ¿Acaso la respuesta no podría haber sido más obvia?

Ginevra Weasley no dejaba de buscarme, sentía demasiado interés en mí y no dudaría ni un momento en hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiese. Era la persona más sencilla de manipular que podría encontrar en ese castillo, además cumplía con el requisito que me había puesto Tom de que fuese una traidora o traidor a la sangre y yo podría deshacerme de ella, ¿podría ser todo más perfecto?

Lo único que me costaría sería acercarme a ella y fingir afecto, sería demasiado sospechoso que repentinamente me vieran junto a la chica si no había contenido mis muestras de desdén y desprecio, a partir de ese momento debería centrarme en buscar alguna forma de no llamar demasiado la atención de otros mientras iba preparando el terreno.

Separé la mano de mi cara y suspiré más relajado, tomar decisiones me sentaba tan bien, me sentía como nuevo y ahora podría centrarme en planes concretos y no suposiciones, tendría que analizar el comportamiento de la chica para poder darle una explicación a su desaparición, también tendría que intentar hacerlo casi al final de curso, así que contaba con el tiempo suficiente para realizar planes de contención por si mi plan principal fallaba.

¡Me sentía tan eufórico! Tenía que contárselo a Tom, estaba seguro de que él encontraría satisfactoria mi resolución cuando se lo dijese, casi podía visualizar su sonrisa engreída y llena de seguridad, lo más probable era que él también hubiese pensado en eliminarla y no me hubiese dicho nada.

Ya era la hora de la cena casi, cuando fui al gran comedor me senté en una silla alejada frente a la profesora de adivinación Sybill Trelawney, no sabía qué pensar de ella en realidad, pero no me daba buena impresión, y la de runas antiguas Bathsheda Babbling, aunque no me hubiera dado clases me daba la sensación de que era una bruja centrada.

En las vacaciones no solíamos ser muchas personas, por lo que todos nos reuníamos en torno a una única mesa situada en el centro de la estancia. Saludé respetuosamente a los profesores y esperé pacientemente a que apareciese la comida, no tenía nada que hacer hasta que eso sucediese excepto evitar mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos para que no intentase rebuscar nada en mi mente.

Cuando todos los alumnos llegaron comenzamos a comer, mientras algunos profesores hablaban entre sí o con algún alumno. Yo era el único que se encontraba en absoluto silencio, solo respondí cortésmente a algún comentario suelto, aunque parecía que el profesor Lockhart presumía ante el profesor Snape de que él era mi profesor favorito, nada más lejano a la realidad.

Los dos únicos profesores que encontraba decentes eran el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall, aunque hasta que los que no conocía tan bien no me dieran clases en tercero no podría dar mi opinión, pero sabía que ellos eran los que se tomaban más en serio su trabajo y eso era lo que me agradaba de ellos.

Me retiré cuando unos cuantos alumnos se marcharon y decidí regresar a mi habitación para hablar con Tom, al día siguiente tampoco tendría demasiado que hacer, por lo que me podría permitir quedarme despierto hasta algo más tarde y aprovechar para investigar la Cámara de los secretos.

Anduve por los pasillos con un paso levemente apresurado, no me gustaba estar en la mira de todos los cuadros durante demasiado tiempo. Por suerte estaba tan distraído que el recorrido se me hizo mucho más corto de lo usual.

Ingresé en mi habitación soltando un suspiro, tomé el diario sin molestarme en coger cualquier otra cosa, Tom nunca me daba tiempo, siempre me adentraba a la fuerza sin avisarme y, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre solía recriminárselo por placer.

De inmediato sentí el mareo típico que precedía mi llegada al diario y me encontré con Tom, parecía que ese día se encontraba de buen humor, lo cual era un alivio para mí, cuando estaba en sus días buenos Tom solía dejarme más espacio personal, aunque tampoco era tan malo cuando se dedicaba a acariciar suavemente mi cabeza, mis instintos felinos me hacían disfrutar de esas… ¿muestras de afecto?

-Te ves de buen humor hoy Tom.- No pude evitar comentar pensando qué podría tenerle así si estaba encerrado en un diario en el que nunca sucedía nada.

-¿Por qué debería estar de mal humor?- Negué con la cabeza sentándome cruzando las piernas para encontrarme más cómodo mientras seguía mirándole fijamente.- Tú también te ves animado, ¿ha sucedido algo interesante digno de mención?- Tom apareció su típica silla, nunca le había visto sentarse en el suelo y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría, seguro que consideraría esa acción para gente incivilizada o algo por el estilo, aunque a mí nunca me había dicho nada o me había regañado.

-Podría ser…- Respondí inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda mirándole con diversión, aunque no iba a cabrearle demasiado, después de todo era su cumpleaños y quería que siguiera de buenas.- Ya he decidido quien será la víctima del basilisco, pronto comenzaré a estudiar todo con mayor profundidad para formar un buen plan.- Le expliqué ampliando mi sonrisa viendo sus ojos brillar con sadismo, parecía que ambos potenciábamos nuestros deseos homicidas al hablar.

Sabía que de llegar a tener un cuerpo físico en la realidad Tom y yo causaríamos una masacre, teñiríamos todo lo que nos rodease de un agradable tono carmín y sabía que nunca tendría remordimiento alguno de suceder algo así. En parte era una suerte que Tom estuviese encerrado o cometería ese tipo de locuras constantemente, él nunca me detendría, más bien sería todo lo contrario, me provocaría para matar a otros y era demasiado consciente de ese hecho.

-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad mocoso?- Parpadeé y miré a Tom quien se veía irritado, como siempre que le ignoraba por adentrarme en mis pensamientos.- Más te vale que estuvieras pensando en un plan decente o tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de dejarme hablando con las paredes.- Suspiré, sin llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho durante ese día, Tom ya empezaba con sus ataques irracionales de posesividad, cuando se ponía así era difícil controlarle.

-¿Qué importa en lo que estuviera pensando?- Pregunté enfurecido, entendía que tuviéramos ese "algo" sin nombre, pero no podía exigirme que le prestase atención completa las veinticuatro horas del día, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y él ya me absorbía demasiado.- Es normal que quiera tener mi propio espacio ¿sabes? Que seamos más cercanos no te da derecho a controlarme porque yo no te pertenezco ni a ti ni a nadie.- Me callé al sentir mi cuerpo repentinamente paralizado y me maldije. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para decir eso?

Vi los ojos de Tom oscurecerse hasta casi volverse negros mientras me observaba en silencio con una mueca de odio en sus ojos. Nunca me había mirado de esa manera antes y me sentía como una presa que se encontraba a punto de ser devorada por su depredador y dadas las circunstancias era imposible que pudiera intentar huir, mi magia no podía apartar la de Tom, era la primera vez que le veía realmente furioso.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que complicar más las cosas? Sabía que mi carácter me traía ese tipo de problemas, pero de verdad odiaba sentir que era dominado y controlado por alguien, aunque yo en realidad sí pensaba que le pertenecía a Tom le había gritado a la cara que no era suyo y al parecer con eso había sobrepasado el límite de su paciencia.

¿Por qué no decía nada? Era agobiante ver cómo me miraba en silencio y con tanta furia, mientras su magia me rodeaba punzante y fría como nunca antes la había sentido. Definitivamente era un desastre a la hora de tratar con personas y eso ahora me iba a pasar factura.

La tensión en el ambiente parecía haber llegado a su apogeo cuando Tom se levantó repentinamente de la silla caminando hacia mí con pasos excesivamente lentos y comedidos, sin mostrar ninguna otra emoción en su rostro que no fuera la furia y yo solo podía parpadear, los ojos eran la única parte de mi cuerpo que podía utilizar.

_**-Harry, mi pequeño mocosso dessobediente… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora contigo?- **_Si pudiera estaría estremeciéndome por completo debido al tono de su voz combinado con el pársel, era demasiado siseante y peligroso, sabía que esto no acabaría bien.- ¿No puedes simplemente aceptar que me perteneces por completo?- Tom se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi rostro con suavidad, antes de apretar mi rostro con fuerza haciendo que yo le mirase precavido.- Al final acabarás obligándome a que te marque en cuerpo y alma. ¿No es eso lo que buscas al provocarme de esta manera?- Sentí un fuerte tirón en mi pelo que hizo que mis ojos se encontrasen con los de Tom, podía ver su macabra sonrisa ampliándose por segundos, fuera lo que fuese que estuviera viendo en mis ojos parecía agradarle.

Repentinamente sentí su presencia en mi mente, forzándome a revivir una gran cantidad de recuerdos, tanto recientes como pasados, me sentía mareado mientras veía mis memorias fluir sin descanso, pero por mucho que pelease no podía sacarle de mi mente. Solo cuando pareció satisfecho dejaron de brotar memorias de mi mente y pude "calmarme".

-Eres mucho más travieso de lo que imaginaba.- Tom acercó su rostro más todavía cuando salió de mi mente y yo le miré enfurecido. ¿Por qué Tom no era capaz de respetar mi privacidad y quería todo de mí si él no me decía apenas nada?- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que me perteneces y sigues intentando resistirte cuando sabes que es inútil. ¿Debería encontrar entretenida tu terquedad o desesperante?- Tom seguía siendo un bastardo, aunque me hiciera esas preguntas sabía que no podía responderle, ahora era él quien quería jugar conmigo y llevarme al límite.- No es divertido si no me respondes, aunque tenerte tan sumiso bajo mi cuerpo me da muchas ideas interesantes.- Sentí mis ojos abrirse por completo por la sorpresa. ¿No estaría hablando de abusar de mí?

¡Por Morgana! ¿En qué lío me había metido ahora? Seguí intentando deshacerme del hechizo de Tom, pero él parecía reforzarlo continuamente, por lo que me resultaba imposible. En esos momentos deseé que mis familiares y Edith estuvieran allí, aunque ellos no serían de gran ayuda viendo que mi atacante era Tom.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- Me preguntó tomándome entre sus brazos como si fuese demasiado liviano y no supusiera esfuerzo alguno.- No deberías~… Después solo estoy demostrándote mi amor por ti para que no lo olvides nunca.- Tom se sentó en la silla conmigo sobre su regazo, yo solo podía mirarle de reojo.

Sabía que ahora no estaba cabreado, pero eso no necesariamente garantizaba mi integridad física, por muy espeso que pudiera ser en ocasiones con respecto a las emociones entendía lo que quería decir con sus palabras y yo no quería nada de eso, por mucho que Tom me gustase era imposible encontrarme preparado para… relaciones más físicas.

-Me gustaría tenerte así para siempre, tan callado, tan sumiso… tan mío.- Murmuró distraídamente mientras iba mordisqueando mi cuello, podía sentir sus dientes y su lengua cuando lamía, pero mi cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar.

Me quería morir por la vergüenza, Tom no paraba de murmurar cosas que me abochornaban, pero por suerte no llegó mucho más lejos que unas cuantas caricias y besos cuando volvió a hablar en un tono más calmado, sin soltar sus brazos que se encontraban sobre mi cintura ni quitarme el hechizo, pero sin seguir manoseándome.

-Ya he visto que has decidido que la chica Weasley sea tu víctima, no podrías haber tenido mejor elección que esa.- Había sabido que estaría de acuerdo, si ahora me bajase y me dejase libre casi intentaría olvidar lo sucedido.- Aunque tampoco me agrada del todo, tendrás que comenzar a ser cercano a ella y eso te alejará de mí.- No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que tendría el ceño totalmente fruncido, por el tono de su voz era fácil de deducir.- Más te vale no dejarte seducir por esa chiquilla.- En ese instante su magia dejó de rodear mi cuerpo y puse mis manos sobre las de Tom, si me alejaba ahora le enfurecería de nuevo y la verdad era que no me encontraba incómodo en esa postura.

-Tom eres demasiado paranoico, no me interesa nadie.- Que no seas tú estuve tentado a decir, pero me contuve sabiendo el efecto que eso produciría en su ego.-… Felicidades.- Mascullé desviando la mirada mientras me removía un poco intentando alejarme.

-¿Has dicho algo? No te he escuchado.- Apreté los dientes, Tom se estaba burlando descaradamente de mí, por muy bajo que hubiera hablado sabía que tenía que haberme oído.- Tendrás que decírmelo de nuevo si quieres que me entere.- Giré la cabeza para mirarle de reojo con un leve puchero en el rostro, solo él podía volverme tan expresivo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tom.- Repetí mirándole de reojo para evitar avergonzarme más de lo que ya me encontraba a esas alturas.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó mirándome con seriedad, volví a mirarle, en esa ocasión con seriedad.- ¿A qué esperas para darme mi regalo?- Con su mano hizo gestos para recibir algún presente y fruncí el ceño volviendo a enfurecerme. ¿Después de todo lo que me había hecho tenía el descaro de venir con exigencias?

-Tom eres el mayor bastardo que existe en el universo.- Me moví, pero los brazos que me rodeaban se volvieron más firmes haciendo que incluso me costase respirar.- Suéltame, estoy harto de juegos.- Me quejé intentando apartarle sin conseguir que sus manos se separasen de mí ni unos miserables milímetros.

-Todavía no he empezado a jugar en serio Harry.- Sabía que lo que decía era cierto, parecía esperar a algo para seguir avanzando y en mi interior rogué que fuera lo que fuese tardase en suceder, prefería que, llegado el momento, fuese yo el primero en intentar cualquier cosa para estar mentalizado y que no me pillase desprevenido.- Tengo algo especial en mente, aunque eso tendrá que esperar, sería adecuado que te marchases ya si quieres visitar la Cámara de los secretos.- Tom me soltó, no sin antes acariciar una de las muchas marcas que me había hecho y de nuevo aparecí en mi habitación.

Tuve que tranquilizar a mis familiares y guardiana cuando me vieron despeinado y con marcas repartidas por mi clavícula, cuello y hombros, en esa ocasión Tom se había ensañado más de lo normal y supondría un problema evitar que cualquiera viese alguna de las numerosas marcas que tenía desde la clavícula hasta el inicio del pecho.

Resoplé poniéndome una bufanda de Slytherin, me acerqué a mi baúl (recordando que no había respondido a las cartas del otro Tom), tomé mi capa de la invisivilidad y tuve que dejar a Nekus en la habitación, puesto que encoger a seres vivos era algo más complicado que encoger objetos y no quería dañarle.

Tom no me había querido decir qué más había dentro sin contar al basilisco, decía que quería que encontrase las cosas por mí mismo, así que tendría que revisar cada pequeña parte de la sala cuando llegase, porque era evidente que esa estancia escondería algo más.

Mientras que caminaba, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, observé todas las paredes observando los lugares en los que había cuadros, tendría que fijarme más y realizar un mapa de todo el castillo para ver dónde debería citar a Ginevra antes de mandarla al basilisco y también para encontrar algún atajo, seguramente tendría que cargar con ella y mi físico no era demasiado impresionante para poder llevarla a la espalda subiendo escaleras y caminando por muchos pasillos.

Me detuve al llegar al servicio de las chicas, viendo a la fantasma que siempre se encontraba en los baños llorar desconsoladamente mientras hablaba para sí misma. ¿Por qué todos estaban tan trastornados? Casi parecía que estuviera en un manicomio en vez de una escuela para magos y brujas.

Cuando dejé de escucharla me acerqué al grifo en el que se encontraba grabada una serpiente y murmuré Ábrete en pársel, viendo como lentamente el lavabo comenzaba a separarse formando un profundo agujero que tendría cientos de metros de profundidad.

Me quité la capa de invisibilidad, la doblé y guardé entre mi ropa, al parecer no había escaleras, así que tendría que hacer que Edith se transformase en algún animal para poder subirnos. Miré hacia abajo con una mueca de asco, pero todo fuera por conseguir más información.

Sin pensármelo me lancé al vacío, al parecer era un desagüe puesto que no caí en recto como me lo esperé, sino que tenía un intricado recorrido. No pude evitar reírme debido a la adrenalina y emoción del momento mientras oía los siseos de Shadow y los maullidos de Edith, Akira volaba por su cuenta, así que ella no tenía problemas.

Empecé a ver un cambio muy sutil de luz antes de caer sobre un montón de esqueletos de pequeños animales, me incorporé rápidamente limpiando mi ropa del polvo y los restos de huesos y sonreí expectante.

Con mi varita lancé un lumus para poder ver dónde caminaba, pasé con cuidado por el pasillo hasta que algo más lejos de la entrada vi una enorme piel de cuando el basilisco hubiese mudado de piel, esperaba que Tom tuviera razón y el basilisco no decidiese atacarme.

Cuando llegué a otra puerta susurré de nuevo "Ábrete" observando como la serpiente realizaba su recorrido antes de dejar la sala de par en par y entré sin dudarlo encontrándome con la tan conocida sala en la que siempre veía a Tom… Me sentía tan satisfecho de poder entrar a la cámara real que casi tenía que convencerme a mí mismo de que eso no era un sueño.

Crucé toda la sala observando los tan conocidos pilares y decidí que ese día solo convocaría al basilisco para poder tenerle domesticado antes de utilizarle, si llegaba a hacer un buen trabajo me plantearía sacarlo de allí y llevarlo conmigo a alguna de mis mansiones, aunque sería bastante complicado viendo que tendría que medir unos 15 metros o así.

Me detuve frente a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin mirando el agua que se encontraba alrededor y suspiré, ya era la hora._**-Háblame, Sslytherin, el máss grande de loss Cuatro de Hogwartss.- **_Vi la boca abrirse y una figura de un verde brillante moverse con ansiedad.

_**-¿Amo Tom? ¿Hass vuelto?-**_ Escuché una voz de serpiente masculina y agradecí que realmente Tom le hubiese conocido, debería servir.

_**-No ssoy Tom, mi nombre ess Harry y también ssoy heredero de Ssalzar Sslytherin.- **_Hablé en voz alta acercándome para mirarle más de cerca, viendo que tenía una pluma roja sobre su cabeza, signo de que era un macho, por suerte había decidido mantener sus ojos cerrados o ahora me encontraría muerto puesto que era incapaz de desviar mi mirada de su impresionante figura.

_**-Hueless parecido al amo Tom.- **_Me encogí de hombros, seguramente estar tanto tiempo en el diario me dejaría parte de su esencia o algo así._**\- ¿Qué debo hacer amo Harry?-**_ Asentí de nuevo satisfecho y les advertí a Shadow, Akira y a Edith que se mantuvieran alejados, seguramente el basilisco tuviera hambre y ellos serían un perfecto aperitivo.

_**-Acércate a mí con los ojoss cerradoss.- **_Amaba a las serpientes y poder estar en contacto con el tan conocido "Rey de las serpientes" era un privilegio que no todos podrían tener y vivir para contarlo.- Vi cómo se deslizaba por el agujero antes de caer al agua y después deslizarse un poco hasta que su cabeza quedó a escasos centímetros de mí. Le acaricié las escamas disfrutando del tacto y me apoyé en su cuerpo escuchándole sisear a gusto._**\- ¿Cuál ess tu nombre?-**_ Inquirí sin querer tener que llamarle basilisco siempre en mi mente o a él.

_**-Me dieron el nombre de **__**Kek**_ _**amo Harry.-**_ ¡Ah~! Ese era un nombre apropiado viendo que en la mitología egipcia existía un dios de la oscuridad llamado Kek, lo encontré francamente interesante.

_**-Ya veo… Un gussto conocerte Kek, la verdad ess que necessito que hagass algo por mí.-**_ Siseé sin dejar de acariciarle cautivado por lo atípicas que eran sus escamas, no resultaban desagradable al tacto, aunque eran más duras que las de Shadow._**\- Dentro de un tiempo traeré a una chica aquí y tú tendráss que matarla por mí, desspués de que la enveneness puedess comértela ssi quieress, esso no me importa.- **_Seguramente el poder alimentarse sería aliciente suficiente, aunque viendo lo dócil que estaba siendo dudaba que fuera a desobedecerme.

_**-Como desseess amo Harry.- **_Acaricié nuevamente a Kek antes de alejarme un poco, ya había terminado con esto, un trabajo menos en mi lista._**\- ¿No puedo matar a loss animales que esstán aquí?- **_Me tensé cuando dijo eso, había olvidado que alimentarse de mamíferos pequeños, por muchos fueran tendrían que dejarle hambriento.

_**-Impossible, elloss sson miss familiaress y guardiana, pero prometo que me encargaré de que comass**__**máss, puedess volver a desscanssar.- **_Tendría que hacer que Shadow llevase presas más grandes a Kek, imaginaba que se conformaría con eso, aunque seguramente también quisiera matar a humanos.

_**-Graciass amo Harry.- **_Kek se giró y se deslizó de nuevo hacia el agujero haciendo que este se cerrase.

_**-Maesstro no debería fiarsse de esse bassilissco, ssuelen perder la cabeza con la edad y ssolo pienssan en matar.- **_Bisbiseó Shadow arrastrándose hacia mí antes de volver a enroscarse en torno a mi cuerpo.

_**-Para tener unoss mil añoss le he vissto basstante controlado, pero ssupongo que tienes razón, hassta no comprobar que realmente no ssupone un peligro para mí mantendré cierta disstancia.-**_ Apreciaba la preocupación de Shadow y tomaría en cuanta sus palabras, después de todo intentaba protegerme.

_*¿Ya está todo solucionado?_*Preguntó Edith con aburrimiento haciendo que rodase los ojos… tan impaciente como de costumbre.

*_Sí, ya podemos volver e irnos a dormir, por hoy ya hemos hecho bastante._* Miré el reloj, la una y media de la mañana, se me había hecho más tarde de lo que esperaba.

Hice que Edith se transformase en una dragona, y me subí en ella antes que se alzase en vuelo con sus poderosas alas, por suerte ella había tenido en cuenta que el agujero no era demasiado ancho, así que pudimos pasar sin problemas.

Cuando me bajé Edith volvió a su forma principal y yo hice que se cerrase la entrada a la cámara antes de envolvernos con la capa para regresar a mi habitación, había sido un día ciertamente ajetreado y ahora necesitaba unas preciadas horas de descanso para reponerme.

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de pensar en nada más, pero sentía que estaba dejando algo de lado, aunque parecía que mis planes, estudios e investigaciones iban al día, por eso no sabía qué era lo que estaba olvidando.

Yo nunca olvidaba nada, pero retenía tanta información en mi cabeza que en ocasiones tenía que remorar durante varios minutos para encontrar lo que andaba buscando en la maraña de pensamientos y memorias que retenía.

Fue al llegar a mi habitación y adentrarme en el baúl cuando recordé que había olvidado leer la última carta de Tom y responderla, me acordé puesto que la había guardado allí cuando decidí que lo leería cuando fuera a descansar un rato, pero como ese día no había parado se quedó la carta sobre la mesilla de noche sin ni siquiera ser abierta.

Me hubiera gustado cogerla, leerla y responder, pero realmente estaba cansado, por lo que sería más adecuado leerlo al día siguiente cuando estuviera algo más despejado. Recordaba que Tom se había mostrado desilusionado porque en esas vacaciones iba a acompañar a los Malfoy y tenía la esperanza de hablar conmigo, yo también sentí no haber sido informado de eso antes, nunca me venía mal hablar con Tom, pero ya era demasiado tarde y la verdad era que si me hubiera ido de vacaciones no tendría el tiempo que tenía ahora para analizarlo todo.

Seguramente se lo pasarían mejor sin mí, así que daba igual que no estuviera, ni siquiera notaría mi ausencia si iban a estar de visita por alguna ciudad o país, tal vez incluso fueran a esquiar, recordaba que Draco había comentado algo por el estilo mientras intentaba convencerme de ir con ellos.

Después de terminar de prepararme me lancé a la cama descuidadamente disfrutando de la suavidad del colchón contra mi espalda, no fui consciente de cuándo sucedió, simplemente me quedé dormido.

En mi sueño estaba hablando con Tom el diario cuando súbitamente él comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire dejándome solo encerrado dentro del diario, por más que corriera y gritara su nombre él no aparecía por ningún lado.

Me levanté de golpe con la respiración agitada, no estaba acostumbrado a recordar todos mis sueños, pero ese se había sentido demasiado real y me había angustiado. Respirando profunda y lentamente me dediqué a despejar mi mente para poder volver a dormir, todavía era de madrugada y me encontraba más cansado que antes si eso era posible.

_:::_

_Hola._

_No me encuentro demasiado bien, pero hace dos días fue el cumpleaños de mi querida Onee-chan y quise dedicarle este capítulo (aunque me ha quedado super corto) como parte de su regalo... Onee-chan espero que lo leas y te agrade porque he matado sin piedad a muchas de mis neuronas para terminarlo cuanto antes y aun así me he retrasado -.-_

_**Tsuruga Lia1412: **__Recuerdo que hace tiempo comentaste un capítulo y me diste una idea genial sobre la muerte de Athenea, la verdad es que hace poco comencé a leer algunas de tus historias y me encantaron. No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que me he puesto con tu comentario, gracias y espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_**Christine C :**__ Tom es el santo amo, es demasiado perfecto, a tus otros comentarios ya te respondí por privado así que lo dicho… Espero que disfrutes del cap =)_

_**erikabalaclava:**__ Mi beta comenzó a subirla en Wattpad después de que le diera permiso, estuve por abrirme una cuenta y publicarla yo misma, pero me da un poco de pereza -.- Muchas gracias, intento que tenga una buena trama y me alegra ver que la gente lo aprecia._

_**Anghara Clockworker:**__ Yo también muero por escribir eso, va a ser épico (y catastrófico) cuando se entere. Soy bastante malvada y me gusta armar jaleos y dramas, siempre que pueda haré que Tom esté celoso incluso de sí mismo._

_**Ryogana:**__ Gracias por seguir leyendo :)_

_**Bonny83: **__Quién no podría amar a Harry siendo tan tierno? Habrá muchas más situaciones así, solo que Harry también tiene su carácter y aunque se doblegue en el fondo él también querrá dominar (cosa totalmente imposible, pero bueno)._

_**fuyita:**__ Si mi pequeño bebé fuera más fácil de comprender no tendría tantos problemas ^^ Bueno la atracción hacia ambos Tom tiene sentido porque comparten alma, aunque él no lo sepa su magia y su propia alma los reconoce a los dos como pareja… Tienes razón va a ser un caos, un hermoso y desastroso caos._

_Gracias por leer y comentar, también quiero darle las gracias a mis betas como siempre, espero que podamos leernos pronto._

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	18. ¿Desastroso San Valentín?

**Capítulo 18: ¿Desastroso San Valentín?**

_/13 de Febrero/ /Hogwarts/_

**POV: Ginevra Molly Weasley**

Desde muy pequeña siempre había soñado con el día en el que pudiese conocer al niño-que-vivió, era el gran héroe que nos había salvado de un peligroso y malvado señor oscuro, siempre había amado las historias que mi madre me contaba sobre Harry Potter, por eso cuando mi hermano Ronald fue a Hogwarts en mis cartas siempre le preguntaba por Harry, ya que ellos tenían la misma edad, realmente le envidiaba por que él tenía la oportunidad de ver a mi héroe todos los días.

Pero ese año por fin podía asistir a Hogwarts, estaba encantada por poder observarle desde lejos, me hubiera gustado más estar en la misma casa, pero el sombrero seleccionador me dijo que no tenía la astucia suficiente para poder estar allí.

Harry no era como me había dicho mi madre que tenía que ser, pero aun así él era muy apuesto y caballeroso, todavía recordaba con entusiasmo la vez que chocamos en el tren y él amablemente me ayudó a incorporarme y se preocupó por mí... ¿Podría existir alguien más perfecto que él? Sinceramente lo dudaba y, aún sabiendo que él era mucho más enigmático que yo… Aun así deseaba que estuviera conmigo para siempre.

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡No sabes lo mucho que me costó conseguir esa poción de amor! ¿Por qué tuvo que confiscarla el profesor Snape?- Vi a una chica castaña de algún curso superior sollozar mientras su amiga morena le acariciaba la espalda para consolarla.

-Tienes suerte de haberla conseguido aunque no la pudieras usar, mis padres me regañaron cuando se enteraron de que quería hacerla por mi cuenta.- Parpadeé escondiéndome en una esquina para escucharlas sin que me viesen.

-¿Crees que debería intentar recuperarla?- Preguntó la castaña mirando a su compañera con una sonrisa mientras esta asentía.

Segundos después ambas se marcharon de la sala común y yo salí de mi escondite jugueteando con mi pelo bastante nerviosa… ¿Estaría mal que intentase utilizar una poción de amor para que Harry se fijase en mí? ¡No podía ser algo malo! Yo siempre le estaba cuidando desde lejos y observando, le conocía mejor que nadie, yo era la única indicada para estar con él, contar con ayuda de una poción no sería tan malo.

Yo sabía todo lo que le gustaba y disgustaba a Harry… Por ejemplo tomar alimentos picantes hacia que frunciese levemente las cejas y tardase más de lo normal en masticar, cuando estaba aburrido solía mirar hacia la izquierda y murmuraba palabras entre dientes como si estuviese hablando con alguien, aunque seguramente lo hiciese con sus familiares por lo que había leído, también sabía lo mucho que le gustaba sentarse en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca con una gran cantidad de libros rodeándole, siempre sonreía satisfecho y sus ojos brillaban cuando encontraba algo que le agradaba, cuando se enfadaba solía chasquear la lengua mientras pasaba la mano por su flequillo como si intentase contenerse…

Precisamente como conocía tan bien a Harry no podía permitir que nadie más intentase quedarse con él, lo justo era que yo recibiera alguna atención por lo mucho que me preocupaba por él, así que me decidí. Conseguiría esa poción que habían confiscado y la vertería sobre los chocolates que le entregaría.

¿Qué debería hacer para conseguir esa poción? Si estaba en el despacho del profesor Snape sería muy difícil de recuperarla, pero no estaba segura sobre si el profesor guardaría pociones de ese tipo, entonces si no la tenía él ¿quién podría tenerla?

Salí de la sala común apresurada y mirando detrás de mi espalda con ansiedad esperando que nadie me observase, quedaba poco tiempo para el toque de queda y necesitaba conseguir esa poción lo más pronto posible sin que me descubrieran.

Tuve que esconderme cuando vi pasar a la profesora McGonagall, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y tenía que tapar mi boca para que mi agitada respiración no fuese tan audible, llevaba un buen rato caminando y no sabía a dónde ir hasta que recordé que mis hermanos Fred y George habían dicho que todos los objetos confiscados acababan en el despacho del señor Filch.

Suspiré más aliviada, el señor Filch seguramente estaría haciendo guardias por todo el castillo, estaba segura de que podría colarme y rebuscar entre todos los objetos confiscados hasta encontrar la poción.

Caminé siendo cuidadosa al pisar para que no se escuchase ruido alguno hasta que llegué al vestíbulo y abrí la puerta del despacho de Filch, estaba siendo más sencillo de lo que me imaginaba, aunque no pensaba volver a hacer algo así jamás.

Ya dentro de la habitación comencé a rebuscar en todos los cajones encontrando todo tipo de objetos mágicos y algunos frascos, pero ninguno contenía la poción de amor, ya casi estaba resignada al pensar que no lo encontraría cuando vi que uno de los gabinetes tenía escrito objetos confiscados y altamente peligrosos.

Sin detenerme a pensar rebusqué presurosa hasta que encontré un vial con una etiqueta que indicaba que aquella era la poción de amor, lo aferré con fuerza y sonreí sin poder creerme que finalmente lo había encontrado.

Iba a darme la vuelta para regresar a mi habitación cuando escuché pasos cada vez más cerca y me congelé al darme cuenta de que me descubrirían robando la poción fuera del toque de queda, mientras escuchaba la voz del señor Filch observé la habitación temerosa hasta que terminé metiéndome en un armario que se encontraba vacío, me tapé la boca y cerré los ojos esperando que no me pillasen.

-¿Señora Norris hueles a alguien por aquí?- Abrí los ojos horrorizada al darme cuenta de que la gata del celador estaba arañando la puerta del armario mientras maullaba.- ¿Hay alguien aquí?- La desagradable voz del señor Filch se aproximaba cada vez más y yo solo podía abrazarme a mí misma esperando que todo aquello fuera solo una pesadilla.

¡Plaf!

Un golpe seco resonó por toda la habitación y el señor Filch se fue maldiciendo entre dientes a los alumnos y la falta de castigos físicos. En cuanto eso sucedió puse una mano sobre mi pecho sintiendo como si hubiera renacido en ese mismo momento, me había librado de un gran castigo e incluso una posible expulsión.

Cuando pasó un tiempo considerable entreabrí la puerta del armario y me asomé comprobando que Filch realmente no se encontraba allí, después de eso no pude contenerme más y corrí hacia la torre para poder regresar a mi habitación, aunque tuve mucho cuidado para no romper o perder el vial después de lo que me había costado obtenerlo.

La Dama Gorda al verme me regañó por estar fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche, pero tras decir la contraseña me dejó pasar. Esperaba que no dijese nada a nadie porque entonces sí que me metería en problemas y había llegado demasiado lejos como para que me regañasen a esas alturas.

Me metí corriendo en mi habitación, tomé la caja que contenía los chocolates negros que le regalaría a Harry y vertí la poción sobre estos esperando que esa cantidad fuera suficiente para que él se enamorase de mí, tenía que serlo.

Me dormí abrazando la caja después de envolverla, estaba ansiosa porque llegase el día siguiente y que Harry me declarase su amor, aunque no fuera real estaba segura de que con tiempo conseguiría amarme tanto como yo le amaba.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_/14 de Febrero/_

Me levanté muy temprano esa mañana sintiendo todo mi pelo enmarañado, pero aun así me encontraba feliz al observar la caja de chocolates que todavía tenía entre mis manos. Sonreí alzándola alegremente y me levanté cogiendo la ropa que llevaría aquel día para ponérmela después de ducharme.

Tras prepararme bajé a la sala común lista para salir y buscar a Harry, había escrito un poema para él y unos duendes iban a recitárselo, quería ver qué tipo de expresión pondría al escucharlo.

Iba a marcharme rápidamente, pero vi a Fred y a George en la entrada mirándome con picardía y algo de suficiencia, como si supieran algo que yo no sabía. ¿Estaban planeando hacerme una broma repentinamente? Viendo de mis bromistas hermanos mayores no me extrañaba en lo más mínimo, aunque yo casi nunca era el blanco de sus pesadas bromas.

-Anoche vimos algo muy interesante, ¿Verdad Feorge?- Me paralicé al escuchar a mi hermano Fred hablar y comencé a sentir el mismo nerviosismo que la noche anterior cuando casi me atrapan dentro del armario del señor Filch. Mis hermanos no solían ser muy serios o estrictos, pero si sabían que había estado merodeando por la noche qué excusa debería inventarme para que no descubriesen la verdad.

-Cierto Gred, alguien se coló en el despacho de Filch muy tarde… ¿Quién podría ser?- Los dos se acercaron a mí y me rodearon mientras soltaban risitas. ¿Cómo se habían enterado y ahora que decía yo para evitar preguntas?

-¿Buscabas algo interesante hermanita?- Los miré de reojo turnando la mirada sin saber qué hacer, si mentía estaba segura de que me descubrirían.

-No sé de qué estáis hablando… ¿No os estaréis imaginando cosas?- Pregunté intentando desviar la atención mientras les miraba como si no comprendiese de qué hablaban, aunque sabía que no me creían puesto que sus sonrisas se agrandaron.

-Está muy mal que mientas de esa manera a tus pobres y protectores hermanos mayores.- George negó con la cabeza mientras Fred se encogía como si se encontrase dolido y yo me frustraba viendo que seguían burlándose de mí.

-¿Quiénes crees que evitaron que te pillasen fisgoneando en el despacho de Filch?- Abrí los ojos estupefacta y me pregunté si me habrían seguido desde el principio, pero ahora era imposible que les dijese que todo había sido una imaginación.

-No ha pasado nada y no lo volveré a hacer… Así que no se lo digáis a nadie por favor.- Pedí sabiendo que ellos eran muy leales, estaba convencida de que me cubrirían, pero si seguían pidiendo explicaciones… No quería decirles la verdad, estaba segura de que intentarían detenerme y tenía que entregarle esos chocolates a Harry.

-¿Por quiénes nos tomas Gingin? ¿De verdad piensas que seríamos capaces de delatar a nuestra pequeña hermana?- Fred hablaba compungido, casi como si le hubiera herido al dudar de ellos, pero viendo lo pícaros que eran no podía terminar de fiarme.

-¡No puedo creer que después de todos estos años pienses tan mal de nosotros!- George se tapó el rostro como si fuera a llorar, ambos estaban dramatizando tanto como de costumbre, pero yo todavía estaba inquieta y ni siquiera podía encontrar divertidas sus actitudes.

-No desconfío de vosotros, solamente no quiero que mamá se entere y me regañe.- Bajé la mirada esperando que esa excusa fuera suficiente, además no era del todo mentira, si mi madre se enteraba acabaría todo muy mal para mí.

-Entonces…- Comenzó a hablar Fred.

-...Tendrás…- Continuó George.

-… Que decirnos qué es lo que buscabas.- Terminaron de hablar al unísono haciendo que palideciese al darme cuenta de que no había podido evitar aquella fatídica pregunta.

-P-Pero…- Balbuceé mirándoles con reproche mientras que ellos me miraban con diversión.

-Si no nos lo dices…- Ambos se separaron de mí y supe que lo que me iban a decir no me gustaría para nada.

-… Podría ser que mencionemos tu paseo nocturno.- Apreté los dientes furiosa, ahora no tenía más elección que inventarme algo rápido, pero nada venía a mi mente.

-Eso no es justo.- Murmuré para mí misma antes alzar el rostro y mirarles furibunda.- Era un paquete que mamá me envió y Filch pensó que era peligroso.- Intenté no temblar, evitar la mirada ni hacer nada que me delatase, porque si los gemelos le preguntaban a mi madre me descubrirían.

-¿Solo era eso?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez mirándose con decepción, como si hubieran esperado que les contase algo más bochornoso.

Al parecer mi respuesta les había aburrido tanto que se despidieron diciendo que tenían que ir a desayunar para seguir preparando bromas. Cuando se marcharon pude respirar de una vez con tranquilidad, así que me fui para prepararme, ese día definitivamente tenía que estar pendiente para conseguir que Harry se comiese el chocolate.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_/14 de Febrero/ _

**POV: Harry Potter**

Ya habían llegado de nuevo (para mi absoluta desgracia)aquellas fatídicas fiestas en las que solo podía escuchar risitas y ver corazones y decoraciones rojas por doquier. ¿Qué veía la gente de especial en un día como otro cualquiera? Sinceramente seguía sin entender lo que pasaría por la cabeza de todos esos adolescentes hormonales, seguramente no pensarían en nada más que intentar salir con alguien pensando que iban a encontrar a su "amor verdadero" por medio de regalos.

Si yo no resultase perjudicado con sus acciones ni me molestaría en pensar en un asunto tan banal, pero ese año parecía ser peor que el anterior. Había recibido bastantes cartas que Edith había destrozado sin conmiseración, en momentos como aquellos agradecía que fuera tan salvaje.

La guinda del pastel fue cuando, al llegar al gran comedor, me senté y repentinamente apareció un duende que se coló por debajo de la mesa hasta posicionarse sobre mi regazo y me cantó unos versos horribles que alguien me había dedicado... Sinceramente intenté borrar de mis memorias aquel lamentable espectáculo, pero resultó algo difícil viendo que Draco y Daphne no dejaron de reírse sobre mis ojos siendo verdes como los sapos en escabeche.

Quise destrozar al enano con mi magia y también a la persona que me lo envió, estaba casi completamente convencido que se trataba de la chica Weasley, porque no dejó de mirarme sonrojada para apartar la mirada cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban… Realmente…

Negué repetidamente para despejarme y me pregunté qué tendría en la cabeza la pelirroja para pensar que algo así podría llegar a conquistarme de esa manera, si es que siquiera tenía suficiente capacidad en su atolondrada mente como para darse cuenta de lo horrible que había sido… Dejando de lado el nulo sentido de la vergüenza de la chica me sentía frustrado puesto que tendría que aprovechar esa inesperada canción para hacer algún avance con ella.

Había estado planeado durante esos dos meses además de ir a mis clases, seguir con el entrenamiento a mis compañeros y el resto de mi rutina, pero esa era la primera buena oportunidad que se presentaba ante mí, lo cual era lamentable, pero tenía que dejar de regodearme en mis desgracias.

Buscando algunas debilidades de la chica hice que Draco me hablase un poco más sobre ella, seguramente al haberse criado en una familia como lo era la Malfoy habría aprendido a recolectar información sobre magos y brujas desde muy pequeño y no me decepcionó cuando me habló sobre los Weasley, las materias en las que la niña destacaba, las personas con las que solía rodearse y este tipo de detalles.

No era exactamente la información que deseaba obtener, pero tampoco iba a quejarme viendo que era más de lo que yo sabía, aunque cuando me preguntó por mi repentino interés le dije que ella era tan molesta que quería tenerla controlada por si acaso intentaba entrometerse de más en mi vida, lo cual no era completamente mentira.

Al parecer realmente era la presa más fácil, ya que solo se relacionaba con sus hermanos y no parecía estar apegada a ellos excesivamente. Sabía que en cuanto ella desapareciera se armaría un alboroto, pero dudaba que fuera a durar toda la vida y mientras fuese precavido y no dejase ningún cabo suelto mi plan no tendría porqué fallar.

Volviendo al tema del dichoso San Valentín había pensado que mostrarme algo enfurecido haría que dejaran de enviarme más cartas, pero nuevamente tuvo un efecto indeseado y ahora solo escuchaba por los pasillos decir que tenía un aura de misterio como si me tratara de un príncipe oscuro y que era adorable para tener 12 años.

Había muchas cosas que estaban mal en ese tipo de premisas, pero una de ellas era la que me volvía loco… ¿Dónde exactamente veían lo adorable? Se suponía que tendría que darles miedo o hacer que se sintieran incómodas, no que me vieran como un muñeco al que podrían espachurrar hasta la muerte. Cada vez me daba cuenta de que entendía menos a las mujeres de lo que había imaginado, parecían ser seres de otro mundo venidas directamente para fastidiar mi existencia.

En esos momentos me encontraba dentro del diario revisando algunos chocolates y cartas que Edith no había tenido tiempo de destrozar. Tom me miraba ceñudo mientras yo abría algunas cartas por curiosidad, aunque ese tenue interés se me pasó cuando vi que todas ponían confesiones sobre sentimientos de adolescentes encaprichadas que se habían enamorado de un ideal, no había nada que me sorprendiese, era totalmente predecible lo que dirían a continuación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir con esta tontería de abrir inútiles regalos?- Miré a Tom cabreado, él seguía intentando adueñarse de mi vida y controlarme por completo y era mi orgullo lo que me hacía abrir todo delante de Tom para deleitarme con sus reacciones, aunque ese era un secreto que solo yo sabría.

-No es una tontería Tom, después de todo ahora me pertenece y me gusta saber lo que poseo.- No era mentira del todo, me gustaba saber lo que tenía, pero el año pasado no me había molestado en mirar uno por uno, simplemente había dejado que mis familiares y Edith se encargasen.

-…- Vi que Tom movía sus labios, pero no pude alcanzar a escuchar lo que decía. Suspiré encogiéndome de hombros suponiendo que sería una de sus extensas diatribas y tomé una cajita envuelta en un papel rojo con un lazo dorado, era evidente que alguna chica Gryffindor me lo habría enviado.

Solté el lazo con aburrimiento, quité el papel con cuidado y abrí la caja blanca, la cual contenía chocolate dentro, cogí una las pequeñas bolas de chocolate negro mirándolas con atención. Hasta ese momento todo el mundo me había regalado chocolate dulce o blanco, era la primera persona que me entregaba chocolate puro, el único que me agradaba por su sabor amargo.

Me sorprendió puesto que yo nunca le había dicho a nadie directamente que me repugnaban las cosas dulces, parecía que alguien me había vigilado más exhaustivamente de lo que había imaginado. Sonreí mientras acercaba la bola a mi boca, esa era la excusa perfecta para acercarme a Ginevra, ella era la única que me mantenía constantemente vigilado.

Mordí el chocolate disfrutando de su sabor, tomé unas cuantas bolas más cuando repentinamente sentí la necesidad imperiosa de ver a Ginevra, ella había sido tan atenta y considerada conmigo, me conocía tan bien que era la única en la que merecía la pena fijarme. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para intentar matarla cuando ella era tan inteligente, dulce y especial?

-Oye, ¿por qué tienes esa cara de mocoso atolondrado? ¿Me estás prestando atención?- Parpadeé mirando a Tom sonriendo ampliamente, él era mi confidente, por supuesto que me podría ayudar a conquistar a Ginevra, Tom sería siempre me aliado.

-Estoy enamorado de una mujer maravillosa Tom, ella es tan perfecta.- Murmuré suspirando mientras miraba al infinito pensando en los bellos ojos chocolate y las pecas de la dulce bruja que siempre me miraba desde las sombras, ¿cómo alguien tan perfecta como ella podría fijarse en alguien como yo?- Vas a ayudarme a conquistar a Ginevra Weasley, ¿verdad Tom?- Pregunté mirándole con los ojos brillantes, podía ver que estaba molesto, aunque no lo entendía y tampoco me importaba mucho, solo quería ver las tiernas facciones de Ginevra cuanto antes.

-¡Oh no!, no, no, no.- Sentí a Tom acercarse a mí mirando uno de los chocolates que mi amada Ginevra me había enviado. ¿Sería que él querría uno también? Si ese era el caso tendría que impedírselo, eran solo para mí porque ella me los había entregado.- ¿Cómo puedes haberte comido un chocolate enviado por esa asquerosa traidora a la sangre? Tendré que enviarte de vuelta para que alguien te quite esa poción de encima ahora mismo, maldito mocoso busca problemas.- Tom apretó mis brazos entre sus manos mientras me miraba furibundo, mas en vez de amedrantarme yo le devolví la mirada con mayor intensidad mientras alejaba sus manos de mi cuerpo.

-No toleraré que blasfemes de esa forma sobre mi adorada Ginevra. Tú no sabes lo atenta y perfecta que ella es, no tienes derecho alguno a meterte con ella.- Me puse de pie hablando impetuosamente antes de recibir una cachetada en mi rostro que hizo que me cubriese la zona afectada mirando a Tom incrédulo.

-Cuando vuelvas a estar en tus cinco sentidos vamos a tener una larga conversación, será mejor que te vayas antes de que me descontrole.- Sentí que me obligaba a salir del diario y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué decía de volver a mis cinco sentidos? Me encontraba mejor que nunca ahora que podía confesar abiertamente mi amor por Ginevra.

Aparecí en mi cama dejando de pensar en Tom, lo más importante era acercarme de una vez a Ginevra y declarar mis sentimientos. *_¿Amo le sucede algo? ¿Por qué está pensando tanto en en esa chica?_* Escuché la voz de Akira y la acaricié cuando se posó en mi hombro.

-Estoy muy feliz Akira, voy a hablar hoy con Ginevra para aclarar todo.- Cerré los ojos sonriendo ampliamente mientras imaginaba toda la situación en mi cabeza… Tal vez ya debería comenzar a buscarla antes de que comenzase el toque de queda.

*_Oye Harry eso es desagradable, ¡no quiero ver a esa bruja!_*Edith empezó a arañarme, estuve tentado a castigarla por referirse con ese tono a mi amada, pero seguía siendo mi guardiana y no me iba a propasar con ella.

_**-**__**Maesstro esst**__**á**__** ussted actuando muy fuera de ssí, debería intentar traer al chico Malfoy para que ayude.-**_ Shadow se alejó de mí reptando por la habitación con ansiedad. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan extrañado? ¡Yo me encontraba mejor que en toda mi vida, no había nada mal en mí!

_**-**__**Sshadow no necessito a Draco, ssolo quiero ver a Ginevra.- **_Suspiré mientras volvía a pensar en sus tiernas facciones y aquellos ojos chocolates tan cálidos y amables. Escuchaba a todos hablar, pero incluso sus palabras dejaron de tener sentido para mí.

_**-**__**Maesstro vamoss a busscar a Ginnevra para que la veass.-**_ Abrí los ojos mirando a Shadow con emoción. Shadow siempre sería mi salvador, era evidente que él me ayudaría en todo lo que me propusiese._**\- Bussquemos al chico Malfoy para que te ayude a hablar con ella.- **_No entendía que nos aportaría Draco si él no era un Gryffindor, pero si podía ayudarme me daba igual.

_**-**__**Vayamoss entoncess.-**_ Me puse en pie con un salto y abrí la puerta sintiendo a todos seguirme, pero yo mientras caminaba solo buscaba a Draco con la mirada. Por el pasillo vi a mucha gente mirándome, pero no había ni rastro de Draco. ¿Dónde se habría metido ahora que le necesitaba?

Fui a su habitación y llamé, pero estaba cerrada y él no parecía estar en el interior, viendo que no le localizaba allí decidí irme sin él, ya me las apañaría por mi cuenta por mucho que a Shadow le molestase no iba a perder más tiempo sin la dulce presencia de mi Ginevra.

Solo cuando llegué a la sala común le pude ver sentado en uno de los sofás cercanos a la chimenea. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron se levantó y se acercó a mí mirándome atentamente con una ceja alzada.

-Harry, ¿ha sucedido algo? te ves muy… Ehhh.- Incliné el rostro confuso al ver lo indeciso que se expresaba. ¿Acaso hoy todo el mundo estaba viendo cosas raras?- Demasiado… Eufórico supongo.- Terminó de hablar mientras que yo ampliaba mi sonrisa y me acercaba a él para abrazarle.

-¿Ahora que eres mi hermano me vas a ayudar a encontrar a Ginevra verdad?- Estaba tan ilusionado que todo parecía perfecto, casi como si estuviera soñando.

-¿Ginevra como Ginevra Weasley?- Al ver que se quedaba en blanco me separé y asentí con determinación y una amplia y soñadora sonrisa al escuchar su perfecto nombre.- ¿La misma Ginevra Weasley que te ha estado acosando y de la que te quejabas hasta hoy mismo?- Preguntó incrédulo meneándome bruscamente.- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Le miré con una sonrisa tonta sin dejar de pensar en ella.

-Todo el mundo está diciendo cosas así, pero me encuentro mejor que nunca.- En mi mente solo se recreaba la imagen de Ginevra una y otra vez, su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojos… Todo en ella era tan perfecto.- Ginevra no es una acosadora, ella solo es demasiado tímida y educada para querer hablar conmigo en persona, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de cómo es en realidad… He sido un tonto por no poder verlo antes.- Suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

-…-Draco tomó mi mano arrastrándome por toda la sala mientras que yo le miraba parpadeando sin poder comprender hacia dónde nos estaría llevando con tanta prisa y porqué no decía nada.- Te voy a ayudar a buscarla, sígueme.- Relajé mi mano y me dejé guiar mientras iba tarareando alegremente por la emoción.

Salimos de la sala común de Slytherin, pero no caminamos tan lejos como lo había imaginado, Draco se detuvo frente a una puerta y llamó diciendo su nombre. ¿Sería que yendo allí conseguiría ver a la pelirroja?

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido algo molesto y por ella se asomó el profesor Snape, quien nos miraba con una ceja alzada y desconcierto en su rostro, no me enteré demasiado de lo que sucedía, lo único que me quedó claro fue que Draco habló con él un rato mientras me señalaba antes de que el profesor se diera la vuelta y se adentrase de nuevo en aquel cuarto y Draco me empujase hacia adentro.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Cuándo vamos a ver a Ginevra?- Inquirí impaciente mientras Draco me hacía sentarme en una silla de madera sin dejar de murmurar cosas por lo bajo.

-Señor Potter antes de que vaya a ver a la chica necesita relajarse.- Me giré para mirar al profesor Snape y asentí sabiendo que tenía razón, estaba siendo un manojo de nervios, pero resultaba inútil intentar controlarme, solo al pensar en ella mi mente dejaba de razonar.- Tome esta poción, hará que esté más tranquilo.- El profesor Snape me ofreció un vial, sus ojos no dejaban de escrutarme, pero aun así lo tomé sin dudarlo y me bebí el contenido de un trago frunciendo el ceño al saborear la poción.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos en los que mi cabeza no dejó de dar vueltas y volví a mi ser dándome cuenta, horrorizado, de la cantidad de cursis pensamientos y las estúpidas acciones que había llevado acabo al proclamar "mi amor" por la chica Weasley. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Por qué siempre me sucedían ese tipo de cosas a mí? ¡No volvería a comer nada que me ofreciese nadie sin revisarlo antes! Todo había sido demasiado bochornoso, casi sentía deseos de que me cruciasen para comprobar que aquello no era una pesadilla.

-Veo que la poción ya ha hecho efecto.- Miré al profesor Snape con seriedad. Agradecía inmensamente su asistencia, pero me avergonzaba que me hubiera visto tan… era demasiado desagradable pensar en mi anterior comportamiento.- Al parecer Ginevra Weasley suministró una poción de amor en alguno de tus alimentos, tendré que informarle al director de lo acontecido.- Quise hundirme y desaparecer por haber caído tan bajo, tampoco quería que el estúpido director fuese informado sobre el asunto, pero suponía que el profesor Snape tendría sus propios motivos para hablar con él, así que no iba a interponerme en su camino.

-Lamento profundamente las molestias señor, gracias por ayudarme regresándome a la normalidad.- Murmuré haciendo una reverencia de gratitud, el profesor me había salvado de acabar siendo un "enamorado" empalagoso con la molesta chiquilla.

-Regresad a vuestras habitaciones antes de que comience el toque de queda.- Asentí de nuevo y me di la vuelta viendo la espalda de Draco mientras este caminaba delante de mí en completo silencio, lo cual era bastante atípico en él.

-¿Harry te encuentras bien?- Draco no se giró a mirarme cuando me habló con ese tono de voz tan serio y libre de máscaras que apenas usaba.- No es común en ti dejar que viertan pociones en tu comida tan fácilmente… Últimamente estás muy distraído.- Suspiré cerrando los ojos con resignación durante unos segundos, después de todo sí le debía explicaciones viendo que me había socorrido.

-Estoy planificando algo muy arriesgado, me he centrado tanto en retocar los detalles que en ocasiones me distraigo.- Por supuesto no iba a decirle que el plan ya estaba perfectamente definido y que pensaba casi las 24 horas del día en Tom, así que esa explicación le tendría que bastar.- Tendré más cuidado, así que no es necesario que te preocupes.- Draco se giró y yo le interrumpí cuando vi que iba a hablar.- Cuanto menos informado estés mejor para ti, ya te enterarás en su debido momento.- Sabía que sentía curiosidad, pero no quería que nadie más lo supiera porque entonces podría cometer algún error con mayor facilidad.

Ni siquiera debería hablarle hablado sobre el hecho de que estaba planificando algo, pero consideraba que siendo "hermanos" como lo éramos no estaría mal que compartiera esa pequeña información con él, mientras no le contase nada más no supondría una complicación real.

Draco retomó el camino de vuelta a la sala común, en esa ocasión volviendo a parlotear sin descanso sobre su increíble participación en el equipo de quidditch. Sonreí de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza, Draco siempre sería el mismo vanidoso de siempre, aunque sabía lidiar con él precisamente gracias a su orgullo, era fácil de comprender lo que le ofendía o agradaba.

Nos separamos para ir a nuestras habitaciones, tras despedirme abrí la puerta y me acerqué a la cama lanzándome a ella queriendo dejar de escuchar a mis familiares y a Edith burlarse de mí por mi desvergonzado comportamiento, me pareció extraño que Akira no me regañase y casi lo hubiera preferido viendo lo pesada que se estaba volviendo.

Cuando me moví noté que el diario se encontraba a mis pies y me reincorporé bajando la mirada cauteloso… Tom querría verme y me había advertido de que hablaríamos seriamente cuando volviese a la normalidad, era evidente que aquella conversación no tendría consecuencias positivas sobre mi persona, pero tampoco era como si pudiera esconder el diario y no volver a ver a Tom jamás, definitivamente no quería hacer eso.

Con mi magia revisé que la del diario estuviese como de costumbre, pero para mi absoluta desgracia me encontré con que esta no dejaba de vibrar con ansiedad. Suspiré con resignación comenzando a experimentar la tan conocida sensación de ser absorbido por el diario encontrándome a mí mismo tumbado en el suelo.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Tom, quien se veía mucho más tenso de lo normal, y tuve el estúpido impulso de sonreírle para que se calmase, pero de inmediato me contuve sabiendo que eso no solucionaría nada… Por mucho que intentase razonar con él Tom no me escucharía porque todo había sucedido por mi culpa y ambos lo sabíamos.

-¿Ahora que ya no proclamas tu amor por la traidora a la sangre no tienes nada más que decir?- Preguntó Tom inclinándose sin dejar de mirarme con severidad yo me incorporé levemente haciendo que nuestros rostros quedasen a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Tom? ¿Quieres que me disculpe por haber probado el chocolate? ¿De qué serviría eso a estas alturas?- Cuestioné suspirando con cansancio sin desviar mi mirada, no me iba a dejar intimidar por muy mal que me mirase, lo hecho hecho estaba, ahora solo me quedaba aprovechar la situación y convertirla en algo favorable para mis propósitos.

-Guárdate tus inútiles excusas para otro momento.- Tom comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos con su mano derecha con excesiva suavidad. Estaba seguro de que estaba planeando algo en mi contra, no podía ser que después de haberme golpeado se quedase tan tranquilo.

Me preocupé seriamente cuando se limitó a acariciar mi cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, había esperado una reprimenda terrible sobre mi ingenuidad al comer unos dulces regalados por una acosadora, pero no estaba preparado para que actuase como un joven preocupado por su pareja o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-…- Me quedé en silencio contemplando su blanco cuello sin saber qué hacer en esa situación. ¿Por qué Tom siempre decidía hacer cosas tan impredecibles?- Tom… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Inquirí mirándole de reojo incómodo por la atmósfera que nos rodeaba, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba pasando y me estaba crispando los nervios.

-Los castigos físicos no van a funcionar contigo, así que tendrás que estar así conmigo el tiempo que me plazca sin rechistar.- Apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza haciendo que mi cara quedase a la altura de su pecho y yo tuviese que apartar la mirada sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse levemente, Tom era tan rastrero como de costumbre.

Estuve tentado a comenzar una discusión, pero no lo hice porque no me aportaría nada y lo cierto era que en ese preciso instante sentía que necesitaba la compañía de Tom, aunque fuese un maldito bastardo insoportable siempre acababa dependiendo de él para sentirme completo, así que sin ocasionar ninguna disputa me quedé callado hasta que los ojos comenzaron a pesarme y me apoyé en Tom en una posición que encontré más cómoda.

Cuando me desperté me encontraba acurrucado en mi habitación, no me di cuenta del momento en el que Tom me trajo de regreso, pero tampoco le di más importancia puesto que el sueño volvió con fuerza haciendo que bostezase antes de parpadear un par de veces para, segundos después, volver a dormirme.

_**~TMxHP~**_

_/15 de Febrero/_

Esa mañana resultó ser un completo caos, al parecer a Draco se le fue la lengua hablando con Zabini y el resultado de aquella conversación fue que mi círculo de… "amistades" más cercano se enteró del bochornoso incidente del día anterior y me habían interrogado hasta la extenuación, incluso Theo me había instado a que hablase con el director para que Weasley recibiese algún castigo.

Cuando se volvieron demasiado intensos me escabullí a la biblioteca deseando poder obtener de esta manera un poco de paz. Ese día había recibido una carta de Tom y otra de Athenea así que me puse a leerlas tras sentarme.

Lo cierto fue que me sorprendió bastante la carta de Athenea puesto que no la esperaba, pero tampoco me dijo gran cosa, únicamente me habló por encima de algunos compañeros y compañeras que le habían llamado la atención, aun si hubiera alguien que merecía la pena intentar persuadir tendría que hacerlo yo mismo y ahora eso era imposible, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente.

Tom por su parte me habló de lo incompetentes que resultaban sus subordinados, ya que al parecer eran incapaz de realizar ni el más pequeño de encargos sin fastidiarla en el proceso. Eso e hizo preguntarme de nuevo exactamente en qué trabajaría Tom, nunca le había visto en mis visitas al ministerio para el juicio por mi custodia y tampoco había leído su nombre, pero al parecer sí tenía relevancia entre los sangrepura… Seguramente tendría sería propietario de algún negocio ilegal, era la única explicación lógica que encontraba para el poco interés que mostraba en hablar sobre su trabajo.

Suspiré sonriendo levemente mientras respondía a su carta, cuando terminé la sellé y me levanté para buscar alguna lechuza del colegio que estuviese libre para enviar mi respuesta. Mientras caminaba mi mente comenzó a dispersarse como de costumbre, en esa ocasión me centré en uno de los temas que más me absorbía… El regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Sinceramente me dejaba demasiado ansioso saber que el Lord Oscuro había regresado tras tantos años de desaparición, pero seguía conteniéndose y solo había realizado pequeños ataques espaciados en el tiempo. Por supuesto encontraba lógico que fuera precavido e intentase no comenzar una guerra de inmediato, pero mi intensa curiosidad y ganas de conocerle en persona me hacían querer ver todo lo que Voldemort podría cambiar en una sociedad tan arcaica e intransigente como lo era la sociedad mágica inglesa.

Para muchos Voldemort solo causaría destrucción, muerte y terror, pero yo estaba seguro de que tras ganar la guerra reformaría todo el sistema haciendo que la magia negra no estuviese prohibida. No estaba seguro de qué pensaba hacer exactamente si llegaba a conquistar el Reino Unido con los muggles del país, pero cualquier cosa podría ir bien… Ese era un detalle menor para mí, lo que quería era que comenzase a hacerse más presente.

Justo al llegar a las escaleras de la lechucería vi un uniforme de Gryffindor para, acto seguido, caer de espaldas aplastando a Edith con mi pierna sin querer, pude escuchar su bufido, pero mi espalda ardía por el golpe, había sido demasiado repentino y la piedra en la que me encontraba no era particularmente agradable al tacto que se dijese.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¿Te encuentras bien, te has hecho daño?- Me incorporé lentamente sintiendo mi espalda punzar y un peso extra sobre mis piernas, cuando alcé la mirada me encontré unos mechones de pelo rojo anaranjado y poco después esos molestos ojos marrones que no dejaban de perseguirme por donde quiera que fuera.

-Estoy bien.- _"Estaría mejor si __te __quitases __de encima de una vez__"_ me hubiera gustado decirle, pero podía aprovechar la oportunidad para entablar conversación ella.- No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, ¿tú te encuentras bien?- Pregunté sonriendo levemente mientras colocaba un mechón detrás de su oreja izquierda viendo como esa pequeña e insignificante acción le hizo sonrojarse profundamente.

-… Sí… Gracias por detener la caída.- Se removió incómodamente antes de apartarse de mí sin dejar de mirarme con los ojos cristalinos, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar allí mismo… Bien, ¿qué debería hacer ahora?

Sonreí de lado poniéndome de pie extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, al parecer ya era la hora de realizar mi primer movimiento… _"Es una pena que __hayas hecho que mi atención se fije__ en __ti__, podrías haber tenido una larga vida por delante"_ pensé mientras ella tomaba mi mano con perceptibles temblores.

_:::_

_Hey, cuánto tiempo!_

_Pues esta vez vengo con una buena noticia! (o puede ser mala) Me he propuesto terminar este año hasta el tercer curso (o más, aunque eso lo dudo) porque después con los estudios no creo que tenga tanto tiempo… Quiero terminar la historia el año que viene o el siguiente a más tardar… A ver si soy capaz de hacerlo y así tenemos actualizaciones mensuales como mínimo._

_**Christine C :** Gracias ^-^, me costó la vida escribirlo con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero me lo he leído ahora y aunque ha sido corto no ha quedado mal… No te preocupes, queda poco para eso y con lo de Hermione… Bueno~ ella también recibirá lo suyo *risa malvada*. Yo también quiero que aparezca, pero es una diva cuando quiere y se hará de rogar. Aunque este sea solo un horrocrux es muy persuasivo~, pero en fin, solo diré que habrá lío._

_**Ryogana:** Gracias! Me siento como nueva, espero que me dure mucho tiempo esta sensación._

_**Tsuruga lia1412: **Hola~! A mí también me encanta Tom, es un sádico y posesivo de lo peor. Tomé en cuenta tu opinión porque me pareció interesante y con sentido, no será exactamente así porque según las votaciones no puede estar con alguien que no sea Tom, pero sucederá algo por ese rumbo… Si yo fuera Voldemort me secuestraría a Harry y lo tendría encerrado en mi habitación para que solo yo pudiera verle, pe~ro como que eso no pude suceder (para mi desgracia y la de Tom)… Gracias a ti por leer esta cosa rara que escribo y por escribir como lo haces, tienes un estilo curioso._

_**Bonny83: **Antes de empezar a responder quiero darte las gracias, me ha agradado tanto tu comentario que me lo he leído varias veces :) … Pues obviamente mi Harry es especial y para él el basilisco no es ningún monstruo. Jajajajajajajajaja, si Harry escuchase eso seguro que lo negaría firmemente, pero es cierto, eso entre otras cosas es lo que le hace ser único… Eclipse del alma no sé qué fic es, aunque por el nombre suena interesante, pero realmente te agradezco tus palabras me hace muy feliz, de verdad, espero que te siga agradando la historia… En realidad no suelo ser tan activa, a veces no escribo durante meses, yo realmente también admiro a las personas que andan actualizando semanalmente o así._

_**Mawu Valkier: **Me disculpo por eso, me ha costado bastante terminar este capítulo aunque ya lo tenía a medias, he estado trabajando y no he tenido tiempo apenas para nada._

_**Drokov1080: **Va a ser interesante escribirlo, el problema es que no tengo demasiado tiempo y no sé cómo me las apañaré, pero bueno… Si veo que no puedo seguir la cedería a alguien._

_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, también quiero darle las gracias a mis betas como siempre. Con cariño._

_Mitsuki Sakamaki._


End file.
